Out of My Reach
by ShopacholicRed
Summary: He was heir to the one family hers couldn't stand and yet it didn't stop her from wanting him. She was just another member of their world's most obnoxious family, but then why was he feeling a growing attraction to her? They say there is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable and the only way to get rid of the temptation is for them to yield to it.
1. Chapter 1

Silence was a gift that Lily was usually thankful for. She rarely had moments of peace in her deafening life and those she had were far in between. To people silence was filled with emptiness but to Lily it was the one thing she found comfort in.

She tried to focus on how good it felt to be away from her family's watchful eye but nothing could stop the fear that was racing through her. She hated how her heart was beating so loudly and the way her breathing resembled whimpers in her ears. Lily tried remembering her father's advice on how it was fear that got one killed and repeated the words to herself like a mantra as she walked through the twist and turns that formed Knockturn Alley. The darkness and this aura was not the type of silence that Lily was used to, and she couldn't be more fearful of it.

Lily would kill her Hugo for this. She had a plan on exactly which hexes she would shoot his way and he would cower under her wrath, but first she had to find her way out of Knockturn Alley.

"You are so dead Hugo Weasley!'' she cried in annoyance as she came across another dead end.

Reigning down her fear, she clung onto the last bits of her supposed Gryffindor bravery. Most of it had escaped her the moment she found herself in the dark alley, but she was Harry Potter's daughter and he had been faced with far worse than getting lost.

Holding onto her wand tightly she walked back in the direction she came from and tried finding a landmark she recognized which was stupid really as she had never ventured away from Diagon Alley. Lily rounded another corner in hopes of spotting the buzzing streets over the dark and frightening pathway of Knockturn Alley only to bump into another wall. A very soft, very warm wall. Hands shot out to grab and steady her before her backside met the hard pavement and suddenly she found herself breathing in an enticing aroma that was all male and rich cologne.

"Well, well princess, this is a little far from your domain,'' drawled a voice she knew all too well and sent a warmth shooting through her very being.

Lily looked up into the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. The boy – well now man, seeing as he had turned seventeen this past May – had fascinated Lily for years. Mainly she surmised because he was forbidden fruit. She had been warned to stay away from him from her brothers and Uncle Ron but it had never stopped her gaze from resting on him in the Great Hall. Malfoy had a charisma that no other wizard at Hogwarts could match and Lily wasn't the only female to fall under his spell. His supreme confidence bordered onto arrogance and he was practically the ruler of the Slytherin house. This was the first time he had ever spoken to her and she found herself blushing under his silver gaze.

"So what's the littlest Potter doing in such salubrious surroundings?" he asked.

Lily cleared her throat and tried to answer him rather than continue looking at him like the complete idiot he no doubt thought she was. "My cousin Hugo sent me on a wild goose chase and I can only imagine he thought it would be funny for me to end up here.''

"What a charming cousin you have. How nice of him to send you down to the one place that doesn't worship the mere ground your father walks on," Scorpius arched a brow, his honey-like voice sounding bitter with every word spoken.

Lily felt herself grow even smaller as he mocked those that adored her father and viewed him as a hero in the wizardry world. She knew and had seen Scorpius being called the son of a coward and Death Eater plenty of times, but she could never really do anything. Her own family spoke that way of him as well and it was no secret that her brother Albus hated the handsome Slytherin. Scorpius had always just been better at everything and Albus couldn't stand it, from his grades to Quidditch, Malfoy always came up on top. She had even heard he had gotten the coveted Head Boy badge over Albus much to her brother's fury.

"Come on baby Potter. I'll return you to your daddy's loving embrace," he cooed at her before motioning for her to follow him.

As she walked behind him like a stray puppy, she couldn't help but notice how elegant and refined he was. She knew Pure-bloods were the aristocracy of the wizardry world and had their own communities where they kept away from anyone that seemed beneath them, and from what she knew Scorpius was one of the most prized Pure-bloods. It was a bit strange for her to see his family still held so high by many, but her grandfather had explained to her that their community had many rules and what the Malfoys had done during the war meant little to their circle.

"This is quite a change," she heard Scorpius murmur from in front of her.

"I'm sorry?'' Lily questioned, wincing at how childlike and small her voice sounded to her own ears.

"I'm rather used to your lot being nothing less than loud and obnoxious. It's strange to have a Potter actually quiet for once, you're quite obedient following me around when I could easily lead you somewhere worse.''

"Would you? Lead me somewhere worse that is?'' She watched him shrug not turning to face her as he continued walking ahead of her, and towards the much welcomed sight of happy shoppers and inviting stores.

"Do you know where your family is?''

Lily shook her head, her red hair swaying with her movements and catching his eye in a way it shouldn't. "I was supposed to meet them at Flourish and Blotts about half an hour ago.''

"I was heading that way to meet my mother. Your family will still be looking around for you there most likely."

Lily grew more curious at the thought of his mother. She had seen the Malfoy family plenty of times on Platform Nine and Three Quarters sending and greeting Scorpius off the Hogwarts express, but she had never actually come in close contact with them. From what Lily had observed the Malfoys oozed wealth and were all equally beautiful. She couldn't help the small bit of excitement that was bubbling in her stomach at the thought of getting to see more of his world.

As they entered Flourish and Blotts, Lily looked around for any signs of her family but she was interrupted by a small blonde blur racing towards Scorpius. "There you are Scorpy! I missed you. Mummy won't buy me any sweets," an adorable little girl pouted up at him. Her small arms wrapped around the older boy's waist as she complained with big green eyes.

Lily was amazed to see his usual cold attitude melt away at the sight of whom she could only assume was his little sister. The child was just as strikingly beautiful as Scorpius and resembled him quite a bit from their white-blond hair to their pink lips, the only difference being his eyes were silver and hers a vibrant green that made Lily's own green eyes dull and boring.

"I was only gone for less than an hour and you know mother doesn't like you having so much sugar," the blond spoke warmly, smiling down at the little girl and petting her hair that was wrapped in an intricate braid.

"Cassiopeia. What have I told you about running off like that?'' a soft, elegant voice called out.

Lily turned around to see the Malfoy matriarch approaching them, dressed in an elegant day dress and simmering with a few pieces of jewelry on her person, her own blonde hair in a French twist that made Lily wince at how tight it looked. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew the beautiful woman to be Scorpius's mother, Lily would have guessed her to be his older sister.

"A lady should never run and her feet should be as silent as a feather falling onto the floor," Cassiopeia recited with adorably pursed lips.

"You are a Pure-blood lady little one and I will not allow my child to act like a common brat," Mrs. Malfoy said with a pointed look before turning her eyes towards Scorpius, but stopping at his shoulder when he spotted the redheaded witch at his side. "Scorpius whatever are you doing with a Weasley?''

Scorpius turned to Lily as if having forgotten she was still at his side. Cassiopeia also looking up at her in curiosity, her small head tilted to the side as she observed the outsider. Lily felt herself shrink under the beautiful family's gaze. She wanted nothing more than to have the ground open up and swallow her whole, especially after hearing the distaste in the woman's voice as she said the Weasley name.

"I'm a Potter actually," she corrected.

"A Potter? Yes, that makes it even a thousand times better. Scorpius?'' the witch arched an elegant brow at her son.

"She was wandering around Knockturn Alley. What kind of gentleman would I be had I left her to fend for herself? You've raised me better than that mother," Scorpius replied back smoothly, his tone bored as he spoke about her.

"Indeed I have. However, I don't think your father would be pleased at the idea of you being so close to one of _them_. Lost or no.''

Astoria Malfoy eyed Lily in observation, her tone not matching the sweetness of her face. It was clear to Lily that no matter how many years had gone by since the war there would always be chasm between the Pure-bloods and those they saw as inferiors.

"You're pretty," the little girl smile sweetly at Lily, her green eyes innocent and unmarred by the darkness their world could bring.

Before Lily could thank her, she heard the distinct sound of her Aunt Hermione's voice calling out to her. "Lily there you are! Where in the name of Godric Gryffindor did you run off to? Your father is about to have the ministry out searching for you.''

Astoria winced at the loudness of Hermione's voice, completely appalled by the other woman and her less than elegant manners. Although she couldn't find her completely at fault, she was a Muggle-born after all and was always running around with boys during her youth.

"I'm sorry Aunt Hermione. I got lost –"

"Lost? How in the world did you get lost in Diagon Alley?''

"It was more like Knockturn Alley and Hugo –''

"Of course it was Hugo! That boy is just like his uncles I swear…''Hermione continued to rant until she spotted the Malfoys watching the scene unfold. "Astoria, how are you? It's been a while.''

Lily watched as Mrs. Malfoy eyed her aunt in cool observation before masking her distaste with faux politeness towards the elder witch in front of her. "Hermione. It has been a while hasn't? Although we do run in _very_ different circles and that makes it harder to keep in touch with such _pleasant_ acquaintances.''

Hermione snorted at Astoria's words knowing well the woman was only being polite in order to not cause a scene. The Malfoy matriarch may seem polite and delicate, but even Hermione knew she was anything but. Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass was a woman that could cause as much harm as any dark wizard and she didn't need violence to do it. The blonde witch was the type of woman that if called a bitch by another would act unoffended and then silently pass you poison in your tea.

"Malfoy helped me Aunt Hermione. He was in Knockturn Alley and helped me find my way back," Lily turned to her aunt.

"How gallant of you," Hermione murmured, her eyes on the Malfoy heir, searching for a hidden motive behind his rescue of Lily.

Astoria let out a breathy laugh watching the Muggle-born that was currently studying her child as if he were nothing but a criminal rather than the heir to an elite bloodline. "Take your praise while you can Scorpius. No doubt dear Hermione will go tattle to the rest of the golden trio and have you locked up in Azkaban for saving their precious child.''

"I'm not going to tattle to anyone," the brunette witch defended herself.

"Come along children. Your Aunt Daphne is no doubt wondering where we are," Astoria spoke to her children much more warmly, taking her daughter's small hand in hers. "If you do not wish for my son to have to rescue your niece Weasley then I suggest you teach your children to behave more properly.''

"My children behave just fine thank you –'' a loud crash sounded through the shop followed by swearing and laughter, forcing Hermione to close her eyes in embarrassment. Lily turned to the source of the ruckus and of course spotted Hugo and Albus wrestling amongst themselves while Rose tried to fix the shelf they had tipped over.

"Yes, they're quite charming your children. Don't worry I shall keep Scorpius from any more dashing rescues and no doubt you will keep your children away from mine," Astoria smiled walking towards the door.

Cassiopeia waved her free hand at Lily giving her a big smile, "Bye.''

"Bye," Lily smiled waving back at the little girl as she was pulled.

"Potter," Scorpius nodded following his mother and sister out of the shop, not waiting for a reply from her. Although to be honest Lily couldn't say anything that would make the situation any better. He had practically saved her and she hadn't even thanked him properly, she hadn't stopped her aunt from treating him like everyone in her family did. She had wanted to. She had wanted to be on his side of their world for as long as she could remember.

"Hugo Weasley! You let go of your cousin right this second and you just wait when I tell your father what you did to Lily!''

Lily looked out of the shop's window gazing at the beautiful family as they made their way down Diagon Alley. They were so different from her own loud and rambunctious family and while she knew she shouldn't, Lily wanted nothing more than to take his mother's place and wrap her own arm through Scorpius's, walking side by side. She could wish all she wanted but it would never happen, no matter how much she would dream of it. No matter how much of a crush she had on him. For the first time in her life she wished she wasn't a Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, I totally just noticed that I forgot to write an author's note last chapter my bad. First of all thanks to all of you who have already r &r and a special thanks to SilentFrenzy who brought me back into the world of writing fanfiction. If you haven't already check out her story The Insides of Emptiness it is the best Harry Potter story out there especially if you're also a Drastoria fan like me. I'm pretty rusty so fair warning and try to bear with me.**

 **The story has absolutely nothing to do with the Cursed Child. Albus and Scorpius will not be friends and Albus will be portrayed as a total jerk, sorry Scorbus lovers. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything from Harry Potter.**

Scorpius walked besides his mother in smooth, even steps. His gaze on his little sister who held onto their mother's hand, talking about all the shops she wanted to purchase from and even trying to manipulate her way into getting sweets. Scorpius laughed internally at the idea of anyone ever trying to get the best of his mother. She did have a soft spot for her children but she was not one to be manipulated with big eyes and a sweet smile, especially when those were her own tricks to getting what she wanted.

"Daddy would buy me sweets," Cassiopeia pouted, eyeing Sugarplum's Sweet shop with want.

"Your father isn't here at the moment and I'll have a word with him about all the sweets he and your Grandmother Cissy give you when I'm not looking. Besides I know for a fact Scorpius snuck sweets to you yesterday," Astoria gave her son a pointed look.

Cassiopeia looked anywhere but at her mother's knowing green eyes. "No he didn't. I don't know what you're talking about."

"My, I didn't know my child had such terrible memory," the blonde witch looked down at her child. "If you want to be more like me darling girl you'll have to be a better liar than that."

Scorpius watched his sister in amusement as she gave an adorable growl at their mother.

"Ladies do not growl Cassiopeia," Astoria warned.

Cassiopeia growled even louder, her eyes twinkling at her mother's frustration. How she enjoyed making her perfect mother show some form of emotion and more than once had she done the same with her brother.

"Ladies don't do much," Cassiopeia mumbled.

"Ladies do as they're told and their reward is to be married off into the right family."

The child made a disgusted face at her mother's comment not at all interesting in having another discussion about hierarchies and knowing which families were the best.

"Scorpy gets to do whatever he wants and I'm always being the one bossed around."

"Don't bring me into this,'' Scorpius spoke with laughter clear in his tone.

"Your brother most certainly doesn't do whatever he wants," Astoria contradicted. "Now enough Cassiopeia. I don't want to hear another word and stop pouting."

Hiding his smile from his sister's glare, Scorpius ushered them all into a more elegant tea shop than the others frequently visited by those of inferior birth. The tastefully decorated shop was filled with well-dressed witches and wizards all mingling amongst themselves. The sense of aristocracy was clear even in the small shop just as it was in the many events Scorpius and his family attended.

"I thought you got lost, sister."

Scorpius turned towards the melodic voice to find his statuesque aunt grinning as she most often did.

"As if you didn't just get here too," Astoria teased, pulling her sister in for a tight embrace.

Daphne laughed softly. "You know me so well, sister."

"I hope so. Where's your lovely brood?"

"Blaise is off doing Merlin knows what, you know that man can't still for more than a minute. The three brats I call my loves are picking on each other like always." Daphne waved her hand towards three equally beautiful siblings that were sitting by one of the French windows as she greeted her niece and nephew with a kiss.

"Aunt Daphne," Scorpius gave a formal nod, accepting his kiss on the cheek.

"They're quite adorable when they're babies but no one tells you they grow to be such monsters," Astoria nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a monster!" Cassiopeia defending herself, looking quite offended at her mother's words.

"You're right. You're quite worse," Astoria said seriously.

Daphne and Scorpius laughed at Cassiopeia's adorably scrunched up face, her green eyes aiming daggers at Astoria, but her mother was oblivious as she walked to their table.

Cassiopeia moved her glare to Scorpius. "What are you laughing at? She was talking about you too." With a sniff, she turned her little nose up in the air and marched after their mother.

Snickering at the little fireball that was his precious sister, he led his aunt towards the rest of the family. His cousins much to his amusement were having an argument on what seemed to be the merits of divination.

"You're sounding like Trelawney," Damen mocked his youngest sister.

"Don't compare me to that sorry excuse of a seer!" Corrina gave a sound of indignation.

"Finally! Family members I can actually deal with," Calliope said at the welcoming sight of her cousins and aunt.

Sitting beside his mother and sister, Scorpius arched a brow at the still arguing pair.

"Corrina has taken up the art of divination and Damen isn't liking his future," Calliope offered with a roll of her hazel eyes.

"Because it's rubbish!" Damen exclaimed. "There is no way I'm having five daughters!"

"The cards don't lie, brother."

"Oh, enough! Corrina stop trying to read those blasted cards of yours," Daphne ordered while serving tea.

"The tea said the same thing," Corrina pointed out.

"I've never liked divination. Such a silly thing and most of the time it's wrong," Astoria said.

"Thank you!" Damen threw a smirk at an annoyed Corrina.

"I want to know my future," Cassiopeia clapped her hands in excitement, looking at her teacup in wonder.

Astoria glanced down at her daughter's tea. "It says you'll grow up to do as your mother tells you."

"You're right, mummy. Divination is silly," Cassiopeia replied innocently.

Everyone laughed at the youngest member of their family, looking at her with affection clear in everyone's eyes.

"What about you Scorp? Think divination is silly?" Corrina asked him.

Scorpius played with the rim of his cup in hypnotizing motion. The tea leaves forming a symbol he didn't care to define nor did he have the knowledge in divination to do so. "The best way to predict the future is to invent it, cousin."

"Fine. Don't blame me for not warning you when your future doesn't turn out the way you thought it would."

"I think my future is set in stone," Scorpius replied with confidence.

"The future is easy to change. It just takes one moment," she murmured, an odd look framing her gaze.

"You won't be going to Greengrass Manor tonight?" Astoria asked at the end of their afternoon tea.

"I rather bypass father's lectures," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes. "I had to deal with Blaise's mother all summer in France. I don't think I can deal with our parents telling me how many mistakes I've made raising those three."

Astoria gave her sister a sympathetic look. "I'll give them your love."

"Please do so and tell our dear brother to not be a stranger."

"Enjoy your last year at Hogwarts cousin," Damen told Scorpius. "Before you know it your mother will be talking marriage, children, and forcing all the women you didn't ruin down your bloody throat!"

Scorpius snickered at Damen's disdain.

"You laugh now cousin but you'll be in my shoes in less than a year."

With a final goodbye, Scorpius followed his mother and sister down Diagon Alley while his aunt and cousins headed to the apparition point. Scorpius watched as his mother guided him and Cassiopeia towards the overly pink sweet shop, his sister's eyes sparkling with such joy that only a child could have.

Astoria gave a soft smile running a delicate hand over her daughter's white blonde hair. "Just one."

* * *

"Daddy!'' Cassiopeia squealed happily at the sight of her beloved father once inside the extravagant walls of Malfoy Manor. Once barely even considered a home and the headquarters to Voldemort himself, Malfoy Manor had been brought to a new era in the hands of Astoria.

"Princess," Draco smiled warmly taking his youngest into his arms and placing a kiss on her blonde no one could really call Draco warmhearted he had a certain weakness for his children and his wife, especially his little girl. From the moment Cassiopeia had been placed in his arms he had been besotted and she was nothing short of being his pride and joy. True, Scorpius was his heir but Cassiopeia had melted away his cool façade with her sweet face.

"Why didn't you go with us to Diagon Alley?'' she pouted wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"I had business to attend to darling. Did you have a nice time with your mother and brother?'' he asked as he spotted his wife and son handing their packages to the house elf.

"Mummy bought me new dresses and I even got Persephone a new collar," she told him with a charming smile.

"It's the last time I listen to Daphne and wait until the last possible moment to take Scorpius to Diagon Alley. I'm surprised I was even to get a bit of shopping in with all those _children_ running about and their obnoxious families," Astoria murmured in distaste."

"Your sister has never been one to be organized but then again neither is Blaise," Draco commented, accepting a soft kiss from his wife.

Cassiopeia smiled once more as her parents showed their affection for one another. She was in love with the idea of love at such a tender age and more than once had she asked her mother to tell her how she had married her father. Scorpius turned his head not wishing to witness his parents giving such displays and in front of their children no less. Although he did have to admit that his parents were one of the lucky few that loved each other in their society. More than once had he witnessed women being treated horribly under the hands of their husbands, the men that were supposed to protect and provide for them. Yes, Astoria Malfoy was very lucky to have a husband that had grown to care for her and respect her but she wasn't one to believe in luck.

The beautiful witch had sworn to her parents that her name would be on the Malfoy family tree at the age of five and indeed twelve years later it had. She had plotted and plotted until she got only what she knew she deserved, until she beat all those that wanted what was rightfully hers. No, Astoria Malfoy did not believe in luck but in firm action. She had gone from being Miss Greengrass to the matriarch of one of the most important families in the wizardry world.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Our parents were always organized when it came to our schooling," Astoria rolled her eyes at her older sister's ways.

"If you think Aunt Daph is bad you obviously haven't met her children. Damen can't remember where his head is half the time and Calliope thinks that procrastination gives a sense of victory when she receives a higher grade for only spending a few hours on homework when others spend days," Scorpius drawled making his way towards the tearoom, "And don't get me started on Corrina.''

"Corrina is quite the troublemaker," Astoria nodded in agreement following her son into the tearoom, enjoying the view of the gardens she loved so much, "Although, she is nothing like those Weasley children…"

"Weasleys?" Draco questioned setting down Cassiopeia and ushering her towards the sitting area.

"The Weasleys," Astoria confirmed. "Why don't you ask our son what he came across in Knockturn Alley?"

"She isn't a Weasley, mother. I believe you heard her say she was a Potter, no?''

"Red hair and freckles, darling. She can't get any more Weasley than that no matter who her father is."

"I think she's pretty," Cassiopeia chimed in. "She seems much nicer than those other girls that are always hanging off of Scorpy."

"They aren't hanging off of me," Scorpius looked amused at his little sister's comment.

"Then what do you call Violet Flint?''

"Now _she_ is something I just can't explain. I've been trying to get rid of her for years and it's not my fault she can't take a hint."

"Just like her mother, no Draco?'' Astoria gave her husband a smile.

"She could have been my wife and the mother of my children." He smirked as the smile left his wife's beautiful face, leaving behind annoyance and distaste for his comment.

"Parkinson would never have been your wife. She might have been your go to shag girl but your mother would never have allowed you to marry her. Imagine, Parkinson sitting where I am, how absurd." She scoffed at the mere thought of the pug-faced witch getting the better of her. Parkinson was nothing more than a pastime for Draco while she had won over Narcissa and obtained his name.

"Now, now, don't get jealous my love."

"Jealous? Of Parkinson? She can't even have a son to ensure the Flint name, she's useless."

"I wouldn't say useless…" he smirked once more with a glint in his silver eyes.

Astoria pursed her lips in distaste knowing well what he was implying. She wouldn't give any emotion or a reply to his comment, choosing one's battles was rule one of the Pure-blood society and she knew when to choose.

"Rather than talking about who you shagged at Hogwarts let us return to what your son did today, shall we?''

Scorpius let out a small moan at his mother's words. He had thought the Parkinson comment would have changed the subject, but Astoria Malfoy wasn't the type to simply forget.

"Cassie, go show Persephone her new collar sweetheart," Astoria ordered kindly to her daughter, motioning to the white Kneazle that was currently making its way upstairs.

Cassiopeia huffed at not being allowed to listen to their conversation, but cheering up at the sight of her furry beast. "Persephone I have a gift for you," she called out in a singsong voice as she climbed the elegant staircase, the Kneazle following her little mistress at the promise of a gift.

Taking her daughter's place by Draco, Astoria crossed her legs delicately and waited for her eldest to speak. Draco arched a brow at his son who held his gaze impassively. "A _Potter_ , Scorpius?''

"She was lost," he shrugged. "If I knew my actions would cause such commotion I wouldn't have helped her. Besides if you must know I only did it to spite her adorable little family. No doubt they'll be peeved at the idea of a Malfoy helping one of their own.''

"Granger did look upset at the girl being rescued by Scorpius," Astoria murmured running a hand over Draco's strong shoulders.

"Exactly, and aren't you always telling me it's important to gather favors from those around us mother?''

"Indeed but I never thought you would try to gather favors from the likes of them," she laughed softly.

"You're delusional if you even think a Potter or a Weasley will ever want to repay us back a favor Scorpius. You obviously haven't spent too much time listening to your mother's lessons on how to be a two-face snake.''

"Excuse me?'' Astoria stopped her petting and stood away from her husband at his description of her.

"You're excused," Draco smiled.

"Don't call me a two-faced snake Draco," she huffed in annoyance.

"Oh but darling you and I both know that would be one of the nicer comments some people would bestow upon you.''

Astoria glared down at his royal highness as he sat just as he once did back in their Hogwarts days, imperious and arrogant.

"No one would dare say something like that to me."

"Because they'd all be too afraid to do it, darling. You've demonstrated more than once you're capable of cruelty and I'm sure Andreus Selwyn and Theodore Nott would be first in line to call you what I just did."

"I've never done anything to them,'' she turned from him a pout on her lips.

"They'd say otherwise. You dumped both of them for me."

"I didn't _dump_ them."

"You told Selwyn he was too simple minded to be a Slytherin and you two obviously wanted different things. You were quite coldhearted at fourteen when you left him with little to no reason. Then there is Nott who had given you a ring, but the moment I returned to London you threw it back at him –"

"I did not throw it back at him."

"I beg to differ," he laughed. "You were almost a Nott, Scorpius. There's a reason why your mother would never allow you to marry his daughter."

"She's unsuitable for Scorpius," Astoria pulled away from him with an annoyance covering her delicate features.

"She was almost your sister is what your mother means."

Scorpius made a face at the thought of his sweet mother with any other man than his father. Although he was intrigued to know now the reason why his mother was always so stiff next to the Nott family and why Andreus Selwyn always seemed to throw jabs at her.

"It's alright sweetheart," Draco cooed pulling his wife back into his arms. "You wanted the best and you obtained it in the end my little snake."

"I'm starting to think I should have married Selwyn…"

As his parents continued their bickering, Scorpius made a dash for his escape. He was done speaking about Potter and why he decided to be chivalrous all of a sudden towards one of them.

"Scorpius, we aren't done with this conversation and be ready in three hours. You know your grandparents are made to wait."

Scorpius heard his father groan at the mention of his in-laws, but his mind was no longer focused on them. He was lost in the memory of someone with shining red hair that was less obnoxious than her family members and soft green eyes that he knew were always on him in the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Loud. That was the one word to describe the burrow. There was never a moment of peace and quiet. Never a moment to just breathe. Lily hated it, but she hated herself even more for hating it. Sometimes she wondered what was wrong with her. She remembered all the stories her father had told her about his first visits to the Weasley home, how it had been a home to him just as Hogwarts had been, how her grandparents had made him feel as one of their own. Yes, there was something terribly wrong with her she decided as she pushed a piece of vegetable around on her plate, only half paying attention to the conversation around her.

"The Holyhead Harpies have a real shot this year!" James boasted loudly from his place at the dinner table.

"No, no, it's all about the Chudley Cannons!" Hugo and Ron defended alongside a few others.

"The Chudley Cannons? You're all mad if you think they would even make through round one!" Albus laughed.

"Al's right, the Chudley Cannons don't have a chance. Now Puddlemere United is where I'm putting on my gold on," Bill Weasley stated around a mouthful of steak.

Lily rolled her eyes as every member of her family began fighting over which team would win the Quidditch league this year, all of them defending their favorites and calling out names of famous players she couldn't care in the least about. To be honest Lily didn't really see the appeal in Quidditch unlike her cousins and brothers who all either adored the game or played on their house team at Hogwarts.

"Quiet!" Grandma Molly shouted as she walked into the dining room followed by Lily's parents and her grandfather. "Honestly must you always be fighting about Quidditch?''

Everyone at the table looked at one another and then at the head of the Weasley family before returning to the argument at hand. Molly gave an exasperated shout while Harry and Ginny joined in with each giving their own thoughts on which team was the best. Dinners were always like this at the Burrow, loud and cheerful, and yet sometimes Lily felt like an outsider looking in. She loved her family more than anything it was just that for once she would like to talk about something that wasn't about the "Golden Years" or Quidditch. She wondered what dinners were like at Scorpius's home. She couldn't picture the sophisticated family being loud and throwing food at one another like her own family. She let out a soft giggle at the thought of Scorpius's perfect mother throwing food across the table and dirtying her perfect white blonde locks, now that would be a sight to see.

"What's so funny Lily flower?'' Harry asked his her, all eyes turning to her as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Just you guys and your love for Quidditch. Don't the Harpies always win the championship?'' she asked making a few members of her family gasp as if in pain.

"I told you dropping her on her head would come back to bite us on the arse," her cousin Fred told his sister Roxy.

Everyone laughed at Lily, looking at her with love and amusement. No matter how much they argued and tried to best one another the Weasley family was tightknit and nothing would ever come between them.

"Don't tease her. She's had a rough day with getting lost in Knockturn Alley because of Hugo," Hermione gave her son a pointed look who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Knockturn Alley!" Lily's family exclaimed.

"Hugo you bloody idiot!"

"She could have died!"

"Did something happen?"

Shout after shout came from her family with all of them looking her over for any trace of harm on her. A soft groan slipped through her lips at her aunt's broken promise of not telling her parents or anyone else what had happened during their time in Diagon Alley.

"Sorry sweetie," Hermione apologized to her niece for her slip.

"It's okay Aunt Hermione," she shrugged turning to her family who were all waiting for her to tell them what had happened. "I'm fine I…someone…someone helped me find my way out."

"Thank Merlin for that person," Molly clutched her heart at the thought of something happening to her grandchild. She couldn't even imagine losing her as she had lost her Freddie during the war.

"We'll have to thank them for helping you. Do you know who it was?" Ginny asked running her hand over Lily's red locks in a soothing manner although it was more to soothe herself than her daughter.

Lily nodded. "Scorpius Malfoy," she answered softly.

Everyone looked at her in even more shock than before until Albus was the one to break through the silence. "Of course that snake was in Knockturn Alley. Following in his daddy's footsteps no doubt."

"Albus," Harry called out.

"What? It's the truth. He's probably up to something and that's why he helped Lil."

Lily rolled her eyes at her brother's absurd need to make Scorpius into the villain no matter what he did. He would rather have Lily still lost in Knockturn Alley over being helped by his school rival.

"He was just being nice Albus," she murmured.

"Malfoy, nice? Have you met the git? He'll be boasting about rescuing you to the entire school!"

"I'm sorry would you have rather I stay lost in Knockturn Alley than accept his help?"

Albus glared at his sister in annoyance.

"Enough. All that matters is that Lily is safe and we should be thankful," her father gave Albus a pointed look.

"I'm with Al on this one Harry," Ron piped in. "The Malfoys never do anything for the greater good and if he's anything like his father you stay away from the little brat Lily."

"Ronald! We can't judge him for Draco's mistakes –"

"Oh we can. He's a total arse," James stated cutting off Hermione. "Thinks he's better than everyone else."

"He's only an arse to you lot because you've always picked fights with him," Lily huffed.

"Are you defending him?" Albus all but snapped.

"I said enough Albus. Leave your sister alone and be thankful nothing happened to her."

Albus looked away upset at his father not taking his side about Malfoy. The bloody git was always doing something to annoy him and somehow Albus always came out as the loser when he and Malfoy went at it.

"Let's not argue children. Like Harry said we should be thankful our Lily is safe and sound, and there is nothing more important than the safety of our family." Arthur looked at his family giving them a firm nod.

"Bill how are Victoire and Teddy liking Egypt? Oh I remember when we won that family trip to Egypt, such a beautiful time!" Molly reminisced and like that the family moved on to talk about their newlywed cousins, leaving Lily to think of her savior once more.

"Don't forget to write to me children and do keep out of trouble Albus dear," Molly hugged her grandchildren covering their faces with kisses as she did when they were younger.

"Only if you send me some of those cookies you know how to make Grams," Albus smiled.

"Have a good year Lily and study hard for those O.W.L. exams," Lily's grandfather patted her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug.

"I will grandpa," she promised.

After a few more hugs from each of their family members and promises of causing mayhem at Hogwarts this year to their Uncle George, the Potter brood flooed back to their quaint home in Godric's Hollow.

"Make sure your trunk is ready Al! I don't want to have to help you pack it up minutes before we leave and almost miss the train to Hogwarts again!" Ginny shouted to her son as he raced upstairs.

"Yes mum!" he replied but Lily knew he wasn't even halfway packed yet, he never was. No doubt they would all be rushing in the morning as they always did.

"I'd stay up and chat but I have a game to cover for the Daily Prophet and I have to meet the deadline or else I'm dead," James groans giving his mother and sister a kiss.

"You aren't seeing us off tomorrow?'' Lily asks.

"Sorry lily-bug but I'm on the verge of getting cursed by my boss if I miss another deadline."

"Maybe if you stopped fooling around and actually worked Katie wouldn't want to kill you," Harry laughed at his son's misery that he most certainly brought upon himself.

"I do work! She just thinks I have no life and drills me all the time," he whined.

"You're lucky you never had to train under Oliver he's worse than she is," Ginny laughed softly.

"His son was my Quidditch captain mum believe me I know."

Lily slipped away as her parents and eldest brother continued discussing the Woods, wanting nothing more than to fall into bed and wrap herself in its cool sheets. Her trip to Diagon Alley had been a little too exciting for her taste and Hugo had gotten a bashing from everyone after what he had done, but a part of her was actually glad she had lost her way. If she hadn't fallen for Hugo's tricks she may never had been given the chance to be so close to the one person that had plagued her thoughts for the better part of five years.

Dropping onto her bed with little to no ceremony a grin graced her soft features as she stared up at the violet canopy. Her dark red hair was splayed around her face and her green eyes shimmered with delight. She hugged her stuffed Hippogriff to her chest and tried to remember every moment of her encounter with the Pure-blood, from the way his silver eyes analyzed her to how his voice reminded her of warm honey, he really was beautiful and she was just so…Lily. Just one look at his mother and even his little sister and Lily knew she didn't fit into his world as much he would never fit into hers.

"Lily flower?" Her father called followed by a soft knock at her door.

"Come in daddy!" She sat up Harry want in, a gentle smile on his face at the sight of his only daughter.

"All packed?" he asked with a glance at the trunks lying next to her window seat.

"Yup," she gives a nod.

"Two more years to go, huh? Albus is about to graduate and James is well James, but at least he finally has a job. When did you kids grow up so fast?" He sat beside her looking around her childhood room.

"Al and Jamie still treat me like a kid, daddy."

"You're their baby sister and they love you."

"I wish they could love me a little less," she made a face thinking of how her brothers and cousins always got in her business. "You should see Al and Rose, they're always on my case at school."

"It's a Weasley trait, flower. Family is important to us and they only want to look out for you, make sure your safe. Speaking of…Are you okay?"

Her head tilted to the side in question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of the whole Knockturn Alley and Malfoy issue."

"Daddy, I hope you aren't mad at Malfoy for helping me out too," she sighed. The last thing she needed was to get another lecture on how evil Scorpius was.

"No, nothing like that. I don't really know him so I can't judge him for his father's mistakes, but I am grateful he helped you."

"He's nice to most people or so I've seen," Lily murmurs trying not to sound interested in the older boy.

"Albus would differ…"

"Albus is a ninny! Malfoy only defends himself whenever Al takes a go at him."

Harry eyed his daughter in surprise as she defended his once school rival's son. He had always tried ignoring his little girl's interest in the boy, telling himself it would pass, but with the Knockturn Alley incident it seemed her interest had only intensified. He prayed to Merlin that her interest was nothing more than just that, interest.

"I'll tell Al to tone it down. No reason for him picking fights and getting himself expelled in his last year."

"Thanks daddy," she smiled giving his cheek a sweet kiss.

"Anything for you flower and don't worry I'll make sure your family gives you more space. I know how it is to be a teenager and I know how hard it is to be my daughter."

"I love you daddy. I wouldn't change you for the world."

"I love you more, flower." He pulled her in for a hug, kissing her red hair before moving off the bed and towards the door. "Family is important Lily and sometimes they may seem overbearing but that's love for you. Nothing should come between that…"

* * *

Greengrass Manor was very much like any home belonging to a well off Pure-blood family and in retrospect the complete opposite of both Lily's family home and the Burrow. Where it lacked in warmth it made up for in elegance and history with its grand décor and family portraits going as far back as the creation of magic. The Imperial House of Greengrass prided itself on not only being a member of The Sacred Twenty-Eight but on their ability to thrive against all adversity while always remaining poised, poised above all.

As Scorpius sat on the left of his mother cutting through his food only to push it around with his fork, he continued to think about the Potter girl. He had seen her family, all equally insufferable and lacking the class he had been raised to have since birth, and couldn't help but wonder how she could be so different from them. Different enough for him to take notice of the small witch. She was pretty he supposed then again most of the witches in his world were pretty and he wasn't a stranger to beauty, so it couldn't just be for that reason alone he had taken notice. A part of him wanted to know the reason she had turned his head and demand for her to stop plaguing his thought, and the other more reasonable part of him told him to ignore her as he usually did her family. He knew she had some sort of interest in him from the times he had caught her looking at him and he'd be lying if he hadn't wondered about her himself, but what was he to do? Her family absolutely loathed him and to be honest he didn't exactly plan on having tea and biscuits with them anytime soon.

"You're awfully quite tonight Scorpius," Hyperion stated eyeing his youngest grandson in question.

"Are you not feeling well my darling?" Astoria asked in worry running a hand down her child's cheek.

Scorpius shook his head taking his mother's small hand in his, not wishing for to worry over him. "Just thinking of all I have to do this upcoming term, grandfather."

"It'll be a busy year for him, daddy. He has his NEWT exams, Head Boy duties, and he's also the Quidditch captain." His mother smiled proudly at him.

"Isn't that a little too much even for you nephew?" Ander Greengrass asked ending his own conversation with his wife to focus on his sister's eldest.

"You were Head Boy as well dear," Cressida reminded her son.

"But I never had so much going on and from what I hear the Minister of Magic was also pleased with your internship. There's already whispers of you being chosen as his deputy."

"Scorpius is bright. Astoria and I have no doubt he will be able to accomplish that and more," Draco praised his heir. Truth be told Draco was more proud of his son being nothing like him than of all the so-called accomplishments that may not mean much at the end of the day. Scorpius was in truth his carbon copy but he had hoped for him to be a better man than Draco could ever be, and indeed he was turning out to be one. There were times Draco was hard on his only son, ordering him to be stronger and better than the rest but without doing so Scorpius would only be stepped on in their cold society. He could not and would not allow his son or daughter to go through the same mistakes he had through his youth, he had learned his lesson the hard way.

"Indeed he is," Hyperion agreed. "Perhaps one day we shall have a Greengrass as Minister of Magic."

"Malfoy," Draco corrected.

Hyperion moved his striking green gaze towards Draco in what seemed to be amusement and boredom. "Malfoy? Do you really think they'd ever allow a simple Malfoy to ever hold power over anyone after certain choices your people have made? I'll answer for you. No. Not in this lifetime and perhaps not the next. However my family is well respected in both our society and the wizardry community and as Scorpius has my blood running through his veins thanks to Astoria, he will have doors open to him that no doubt your noble name would surely have slammed in his face."

"My, you think so highly of me Hyperion and yet you allowed your daughter to marry me."

"Draco, please." Astoria looked between her father and husband, worried at another argument brewing between the two men.

"Astoria has always gotten what she's wanted and as my youngest I tend to spoil her which meant allowing her to marry into your family. Although there were also certain benefits that came with your union to her I assure you."

"Hyperion let's not argue at the dinner table again. What example are we setting for Cassie?" Cressida took her husband's strong hand in hers, gazing dotingly at her youngest grandchild who was watching the scene curiously from her usual place at her brother's side.

"Yes, Draco. Let's not argue in front of the children," Hyperion smiled with no warmth towards Draco.

"Then perhaps you should keep your comments to yourself, no? My children are my children and I shall father them not you."

"Well you can't hate me for wanting only the best for my daughter's own children can you?"

"Interestingly enough I don't think it's only Scorpius's best you only have in mind," Draco gave his own sarcastic smile to his wife's father.

"Well it seems I'm on time for the duel," the amused voice of Anton Greengrass rang through the dining hall.

"If it isn't my long lost son," Vera drawled from beside her husband who also had a very displeased look on his handsome face.

"Family," Anton greeted. "Now, now, don't all of you jump to hug me at once."

"You're in trouble," Cassiopeia giggled at her cousin.

"I think you're right Cassie, dear." He gave her a peck on her blonde locks.

Scorpius looked at his cousin in amusement. How he could seem so unaffected by all the glares he was receiving was beyond him. Anton was the complete opposite of the Greengrass men including his older brother Bastian who had already shackled himself to the norms of their society and married one of the many Pure-blood dolls their kind offered up to men like them. Being the spare only made Anton revel in what life had to offer him and what his brother couldn't as the heir.

"Are you going to tell us where you've been or shall we just guess?" Ander questioned, but Anton only continued to smile and pass his hellos around the table.

"Cousin. I haven't seen you in quite some time. You should stop being so perfect and let your dear old cousin teach you how to live a little," Anton cooed ruffling Scorpius's perfectly groomed hair.

"And find myself on the brink of being disowned?" Scorpius muttered, pushing Anton's hand away from him.

"They wouldn't disown me –"

"So sure of yourself aren't we?" Hyperion arched a dark brow at the younger man that resembled him a great deal much to his annoyance.

"Grandfather you'd miss me too much if I were to be thrown out from the manor like some rat," Anton gave a smile as he sat next to Cassiopeia who pouted when he stole her glass of pumpkin juice from her hand. "Bloody hell that's disgusting! Why isn't there any alcohol in this?"

"I'm eight," Cassiopeia huffed. "I don't drink alcohol."

"You should start. If you want to survive this family alcohol is the only way to do it," he whispered into her ear for all to hear.

"I rather you didn't give my children advice on how to waste away, dear nephew." Astoria gave him look of utter distaste at his lack of propriety while Cassiopeia only giggled at her favorite cousin.

"Auntie Tori how I've missed you! Don't worry I shall keep my great advice to myself, but don't blame me when Scorp and Cass want to pitch themselves off the Astronomy Tower for the less than stellar lives they live."

"Duly noted."

"Anton," his father called to him in exasperation.

"Yes, yes. I heard you the first time. I was in France enjoying the landmarks if you all know what I mean. Such lovely witches there and their hospitality is outstanding," he winked.

Scorpius let out a laugh only to cover it up with a cough once he was on the receiving end of his mother's glare. His stoic attitude returning to normal in a matter of seconds much to his cousin's amusement.

"Besides, I don't know why I'm getting so much shite for being away a few days. Bastian has been gone for weeks!"

"He is on his honeymoon," his mother snapped in a very un-lady like fashion.

Anton waved his hand at his mother's words, "Excuses. I'm also on my honeymoon then. Me, myself, and I that is."

Ander closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing not wishing to cause his own scene at the dinner table. Anton on the hand looked absolutely delighted as he picked at Cassiopeia's plate, whispering sweet nothings to her.

"You're bad," Cassiopeia shook her head at him, her high ponytail swaying back and forth with each movement.

"I'm absolutely the worst," he agreed.

"At least you know I love you," she spoke sweetly to him.

"And that my dear cousin is all the love I need," Anton kissed her rosy cheek soundly before rising from his chair. "If you all excuse me I will go think of all my life's choices and try to be a better person by morn."

"I swear that child…" Cressida rolled her eyes at her grandson's retreating back.

"You should have had a firmer hand with him Ander," Hyperion spoke in boredom taking a drink from his glass of pixie wine. "I won't allow this family to fall in shame because of one member."

Astoria and Ander let out the same soft laugh, both observing their father. Both knowing well that Hyperion Greengrass would never just simply disown someone, but make them wish they had never been born.

"Why do you think grandfather and daddy don't get along?" Cassiopeia asked Scorpius as he helped her into bed, tucking the soft sheets around her.

"They have their differences I suppose," he replied not really knowing what to say to her innocent question.

"But why? We're all family and grandfather is always saying that family is the most important thing."

"It is but that doesn't mean everyone has to see eye to eye. Mother is his youngest and perhaps father wasn't who he wished for her to marry."

"Daddy loves mummy," Cassiopeia cried out in disbelief. "He's always nice to her and tells her she's pretty. Why would grandfather not want mummy to be with daddy? He married her off to him."

Scorpius sighed. His little sister was almost too innocent for a world like theirs. Too innocent to know that men were cruel. To know she was a pawn and the means to provide a family with an heir. He too never understood his grandfather's dislike for his father, but when he mentioned to his mother she had simply waived him off.

"He did but again that doesn't mean he has to like our father. Families marry off their children to each other's without having to like one another, that's how it works."

"Well that's just stupid," she huffed crossing her little arms in front of her white nightgown.

"Excuse you. Ladies never curse," he teased.

"You do," she pointed out. "I've heard you loads of times and so does Anton and Damen."

"Well I'm no lady."

"Are you sure? You act like one," she smirked at him.

"Careful. I could marry you off to some old widow when you're older."

"You wouldn't," she gasped her green eyes widening at his words.

"Try me."

"You can't and you won't. Besides only daddy can marry me off."

"I'm his heir."

Cassiopeia pouted knowing he was more than right, but the glint in his silver eyes told her he would never go through with his threat. There were very few things Scorpius adored in his black and white life and one of them was his sister. She was the one person that brought warmth and color to his every day.

"You wouldn't," she said again.

"No, I wouldn't." He smiled, handing her the plush dragon she adored so much the one he had given her when she was only a baby.

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

"We'll always love each other, wont we? We'll always be family?" Her sweet face filled with fear as she looked up at him the one person she trusted above any other, even her beloved father.

"You're my sister," he kissed her forehead, "and therefore one half of me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews. I really, really appreciate them and they make me feel so happy! I promise the chapters will get longer for those who asked for lengthier chapters, but for now please enjoy!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily brushed her long hair with soft strokes. The morning sun shining through her small bedroom while the sheer curtains danced with the last remnants of a summer breeze. The excitement was radiating off of her at the thought of a new school year, at the thought of seeing _him_ even if it was just from afar as it most often was.

Setting down her brush, she looked at her reflection and examined herself. She was never that type of girl to give much thought to her appearance but she supposed she was pretty or at least she had heard people say. Her hair wasn't the Weasley bright red but a darker shade which she had her father's genes to thank for that as well as her green eyes. Her breasts weren't huge but not small either and they made her clothing fit nicely. The rest of her was rather petite and it surprised her most of the time as her grandmother was always stuffing food down her throat, telling her that a girl always needed some fat on her body. Lily wondered if Scorpius would find her attractive. From what she had seen Scorpius didn't really appear to have a type.

"It wouldn't matter even if he did find you pretty, Lily," she told herself. Why was she even kidding herself? This would just be another schoolyear like the one before. She'd watch her brother and cousins play Quidditch, study, and just live the same day over and over again…

"Every year, Albus! I swear if your sister misses the train I will make you walk to Hogwarts on foot!" Ginny growled.

Lily pushed her trolley quickly through the barrier following after her father as he cleared a path to the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. A few students were still giving their goodbyes to their families while many others were already on the train, including Albus and Lily's cousins no doubt.

"There you all are! We were beginning to worry," Hermione rushed with Ron right behind.

"Albus," Lily answered sending her own withering look at her brother.

"I couldn't find my lucky Quidditch jersey and I need it if Gryffindor plans on beating those bloody snakes," Albus defended himself.

"You haven't been able to beat those snakes as you call them since you've been on the team," she pointed out.

"It's because they cheat!" he cried in frustration.

Deciding it was too early for an argument, Lily gave her aunt and uncle a hug, ignoring Albus and all of his whining. He would never admit that the only reason Slytherin had obtained the cup over and over again was because of a certain blond seeker. She didn't care much for the game but she knew that he was one of the best players Hogwarts had to offer, and every seeker hated playing against him.

"Have a great year sweetie and don't forget to study for your exams. I gave Hugo a book with all my old notes and I told him to share with you but Rose will be there for anything you need. That goes for you too, Al. The NEWT exams are no joke and you should take them seriously instead of just playing Quidditch."

"Hermione! Let them enjoy their year. Merlin knows we didn't have it easy," Ron rolled his eyes. "You beat those ruddy snakes, Al. I'd love to see baby Malfoy running home and crying to daddy."

"Honestly Ronald! Leave that family alone," Hermione exclaimed in frustration.

"Why should I? Malfoy never left us alone," he huffed looking at Harry for backup.

"I rather not get involved," Harry laughed at his best friends. Somethings would never change and them arguing was one of them.

The train's final call sounded through the platform alerting all to board or be left behind. Families gave their final goodbyes and advice while some – no doubt muggles – looked at the express in wonder as the engine roared to life.

"Have a good year Lily flower and don't forget to write," Harry hugged his daughter but Lily's eyes weren't focused on her father but on the wizard that was currently making sure everyone boarded the train, his head boy badge shining against his otherwise dark suit.

"Look after your sister," Ginny ordered Albus.

"Yes mother dearest," Albus made a face ushering his sister onto the train.

"Your cousin organized a prefect meeting at three o'clock and you're in charge of checking on the first years," Scorpius murmured nonchalantly to Albus who in return gave him a glare.

"The first years? Are you serious?" Albus barked.

"Before you blame me it was Weasley that made the schedule so go complain to her," the blond said giving Lily a nod before walking down the corridor and to the self-proclaimed Slytherin compartment.

"Bloody arsehole," Albus glared after him. "I'll show him."

"Albus we haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet. Please don't start a fight," Lily called after him.

"Rose Weasley! Why the hell am I in charge of the first years?" He yelled over Lily, ignoring her as he always did and going in search for their cousin.

"Why do I even bother?" she huffed and went looking for her own friends over stopping whatever nonsense her brother was getting up to.

Walking into their usual compartment, Lily found the few people she called friends. Her godmother's twins Lorcan and Lysander were chatting away about their summer adventures with Alice Longbottom.

"Lils!" Alice shrieked jumping to hug her friend. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Lily laughed, returning her friend's hug just as warmly. "I saw you two weeks ago at the family picnic."

"A lot of things happen between two weeks and now," the brunette shrugged allowing Lysander and Lorcan to give Lily their own greetings, Lysander taking a bit more time hugging her than his twin.

"How was your summer Lils?" Lysander looked down at her almost shyly.

"Good I suppose. I helped Uncle Fred with the joke shop and had to deal with my brothers, but other than that nothing special," she replied taking the space next to Alice.

"How is Albus?" Alice tried asking discreetly but the rosy hue to her face giving away her crush for the older boy.

Lily had known for years about her friend's crush on Albus and while she honestly thought Alice too good for him for the most part, she knew how it felt to have a crush on someone more than oblivious to it. Sure, the situation wasn't exactly the same but still…

Lysander laughed at his friend, shaking his head at her obvious desire for Albus. "Just ask him out already."

"I will do no such thing!" Alice pouted. "Besides your one to talk, no?"

Lysander's laughter died down at her words, his blue eyes moving to Lily before turning away quickly to Lorcan. "So have you two already started studying for the exams? Lorcan and I already have a strategy set up."

"Of course you guys do," Lily and Alice laughed at the pair.

"What?" the twins asked.

"You're Ravenclaws," Alice stated as if that were the answer to the meaning of life.

"Studying is in your blood," Lily finished. "It's all you two ever do."

"That's not true!"

Lily snickered at them but like before her attention was stolen by a passing figure she knew all too well, moving elegantly past her compartment. "I'm going to go buy something from the trolley. Anyone want anything?"

"I'm fine," both Lorcan and Alice replied.

"Want me to come with you?" Lysander moved to follow.

"No!" Lily said back a little too loudly causing her face to match her hair color. "I mean no it's alright. It'll just be a few minutes."

He gave her a curious look, his blue eyes observing her for a moment. "If you say so," he told her, moving to sit back next to his brother.

Lily quickly made her way down the corridor where she had seen last seen Scorpius walk by. Passing by a few first years and avoiding being spotted by her multitude of family members, she spotted him making small talk with the trolley attendant as the elderly woman packed away his items. Taking a deep calming breath Lily tried to walk up to them with all the confidence she could muster.

"Hello dearie. Anything off of the trolley for you?" the plump witch asked kindly.

"Two pumpkin pasties please."

Scorpius looked down at the younger girl while she pretended to be oblivious to his presence, that strange warmth running through her at the feeling of being watched by his those stormy silver eyes.

"My little sister loves those," she heard his smooth voice say after a few seconds of silence.

She looked up at him in surprise not expecting him to talk about his family at all to her let alone about his little sister who he seemed close to from how they had interacted at Flourish and Blotts. Her green eyes met his shyly, urging him to continue talking.

He smiled fondly at the thought of his little sister. "Our mother doesn't really allow her to have them or many sweets for that matter, but she's always getting her hands on those."

"Sounds just like me. I used to hide under the table and keep them all to myself whenever my mum would make them."

She handed the smiling witch her sickles and takes her treats, turning to look up at the one person that continued to play a role in her mind. Scorpius was watching her with deep curiosity like her Aunt Hermione did when she found an interesting book it was like he wanted to know her very reason for being.

"I never really got a chance to thank you for helping me out of Knockturn Alley," she told him giving him a polite smile when he arches a brow.

"A Potter thanking a Malfoy," he drawled letting a soft laugh pass his lips.

"It wouldn't be the first time I believe. From what I know your father and grandmother helped save my dad…"

"Hmm."

Lily stood under his gaze awkwardly, wishing he would give her more than just a mumbled reply. Now that she was this close to him there was this urge to know him better, to see what lay beneath his cool attitude, to know if he too wanted to be more than just his family's name as she did.

"You're welcome," he finally said. "On the contrary to what I'm sure your family thinks I don't go planning on how rid myself of every Weasley or Potter. Merlin knows there's too many of your kind."

Before she could give him one of her snarky remarks the one voice she wanted to hear in the least at that precise moment called out to her. "Lily! What in Gryffindor's name are you doing with that snake?" Albus sneered, glaring at his sister and then up at Scorpius.

"I was just buying some sweets, Albus. No need to take that tone with me," she gave him her own glare hating he spoke to her like she were a toddler and not at capable witch.

"Stay away from my sister, Malfoy." Albus pushed Lily to the side trying to appear taller than he was as he stepped in front of the Slytherin.

Scorpius smirked down at Albus, "A thank you would be nice Potter. After all it's because of me she's still in good health."

"I'll thank you to go to hell," Albus smiled in false sweetness.

"Albus," Lily begged to deaf ears.

"It's too early in the year for this Potter. As my mother told your aunt I'll keep myself from helping any of your people, no worries."

"Good," Albus spoke through his teeth. "Seems you aren't as brainless as you look."

If only he knew how Scorpius looked to Lily. Brainless was definitely not how she saw him one bit.

"Headmistress McGonagall didn't seem to think I was brainless when I was given the head boy badge over you," Scorpius spoke in a bored tone.

"I'm sure mummy and daddy bought you the badge like they buy everything else for you," Albus growled motioning with his head for Lily to follow him.

Lily glanced at Scorpius in apology who in return only looked at her in amusement. He was more than used to her brother's immature scenes but after years of Lily seeing Albus and him go at it, she took notice of the small bits of emotion hiding behind his demeanor. She saw the way his jaw tightened, the way he clenched his fist, just how some words did sting.

"Lily Luna!" Albus snapped his fingers and ordered her to follow him.

Feeling her temper rise at his inappropriate way of showing, no make that _ordering_ her as if she were a dog, Lily moved to follow him. She would give him a piece of her mind when they were alone and no doubt a well-earned hex. Walking around the handsome Slytherin, Lily caught his amused expression grow at her brother's behavior. Scorpius met her eye and raised his brow as if mocking her for her acceptance of being commanded about.

She blushed, keeping her eyes down and using her hair as a shield but his smooth voice at her ear halted any movement. "Aren't you the obedient one, princess? You'd fit nicely in my world with how pliant you are. Tell me…If I snapped my fingers like him what would you do for me?"

Lily looked up at him only to find Scorpius already heading back to his compartment, his steps sure and head held high, so perfectly composed unlike Lily at the moment. The warmth she had felt only moments ago turning into something that in her innocence couldn't even fully explain. Indeed, what would she do for him if he took control of her in such a way?

"Lily! What are you waiting for?" The screeching sound of her brother's voice calling out before she felt herself being pulled down the corridor.

Turing her glare to Albus, she slowly walked up to him, her steps depicted how upset she was at being treated so humiliating by her own brother.

"How dare you snap at me like that? You have no right to treat me like that in front of people, no right to treat me like that at all, you brainless idiot!" She spoke every word with pause as she tried controlling her temper. Her hand wrapping tightly around her wand.

Albus met her glare with his own but a look of surprise graced his features at his sister's display of emotion. In all the years that he had known her, he knew she wasn't like everyone in their family, she didn't let her emotions run wild. She was the calm one of the family. She always analyzed every moment before taking action.

"Don't call me an idiot –"

"Then don't act like one Albus! I wasn't do anything to warrant your treatment and yet you still did it."

"You were getting cozy with Malfoy!" His lip curling at the last name with nothing but pure disgust.

"I was buying sweets and he happened to be there, you dolt. This isn't a big train we're bound to run into one another whether you like it or not."

"Well, you don't have to talk to him."

"I was thanking him for saving me yesterday –"

Albus turned a shade of red at his sister's words, feeling completely appalled by her. "You _thanked_ him? Him? A Malfoy!"

"Yes, I thanked him. He deserved it and stop looking at me like that, won't you? We're still hours away from Hogwarts and you're already acting like a spoiled ninny!"

"Watch your tone, Lily. I'm your brother I won't have you speaking to me like that."

Lily gave a deadpan expression. "Are you serious right now?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked dumbly.

Pointing her wand at him she spoke clearly, "EngorgioSkullus."

Albus let out a pained shout as his skull began to swell in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a most comical sight.

"What did you do, Lily? Undo this now!"

"Well, look at that. Your head is now the size of your mouth," she spoke in a sugary tone. "Don't worry it should wear off in a couple hours." With a laugh, she raced off back to her friends, leaving behind a very angry large headed brother shouting after her.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked once she was in the compartment.

Lily plopped down onto a seat no doubt resembling some loony straight out of St Mungo's. Her eyes shimmering with laughter at what she had just done.

"Lily?" Lysander called out to her softly, his eyes searching hers.

"Is that your brother?" Lorcan questioned as Albus stumbled down the corridor, his oversized skull making it almost impossible to keep his balance.

Alice whirled around to her best friend. "Did you do that?"

Lily bit into her pumpkin pasty enjoying the sweetness of the pumpkin and its hint of spice, wondering if a kiss from Scorpius would taste just as fine.

"Lily! Did you hex your own brother?" Alice asked again in worry for the boy she liked.

"Hmm?" Lily mumbled before holding up her a treat to her friends. "Pumpkin pasty?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews and to those of you who have taken the time to pm me, you're all fabulous. Someone asked me if I'll be changing povs every chapter and the answer is yes. I want both Lily and Scorpius to have a side of the story and I also want to show a bit of his society as well as his family. Please forgive me if I don't mention every single Weasley as there is seriously just too many of them lol. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **I don't own anything from Harry Potter.**

Scorpius entered the Slytherin compartment short after his run in with baby Potter and her idiot of a brother. His temper flaring deep inside at the way Potter had insinuated his parents buying him his well-earned badge no matter how hard Scorpius had actually worked for it. Oh how he wanted to writhe that imbecile's bloody neck, but he wouldn't, he wouldn't allow Potter the joy of getting a reaction from him. He was better than that poor excuse of a wizard and the way he had treated his own sister in front of Scorpius had been nothing short of appalling. He would never think to snap at Cassiopeia in such a way – although knowing his sister she'd claw out his eyes before he even had the chance to – and humiliate her in front of anyone. Even his Grandfather Lucius had taught him to treat the women of one's family with the upmost respect just as the women were taught to be loyal to their men.

However, he did have to admit a part of him found her pliant nature interesting. Scorpius hadn't expected the petite witch to hold her tongue just as he didn't expect to be so lady-like. He wasn't lying to her when he had told her she'd fit into his world. What a laugh that would be! Scorpius couldn't even imagine what his family would think if they knew he thought her worthy of their way of life.

Cursing at his own foolishness, he chose to ignore any more thoughts on the girl. He didn't need her family hounding him for messing with her, but perhaps using her for retaliation towards them would be easy. She had an obvious interest in him and it would be easy to make her fall for him, to make her give up her innocence to him and then leave her ruined and brokenhearted. Scorpius didn't need confirmation to know she was a virgin one only had to look at her innocent eyes and the way her body grew nervous when he was near her. He'd be surprised if she'd been kissed before. From what he'd seen her family didn't give enough space to date or do anything of the sort. Scorpius wouldn't do it though. He may be a Slytherin and considered horrible by her family, but he had his limits. He couldn't plot against an innocent girl when he had his own little sister to think about. The thought of anyone plotting against Cassiopeia in such a way made him shake with anger. Scorpius would leave baby Potter alone just as he would want his sister to be left alone.

Dropping the small box of sweets in front of Calliope, he sat across from her. Corrina, he spotted, was reading her cards to all that were willing to listen on the other side of the compartment, committing still to the art of divination.

"Thank you kindly cousin," Calliope said accepting the sweets she had asked Scorpius to get for her alongside his.

He nodded, his eyes staring out to the passing scenery while he ran a hand over his chiseled jaw, completely lost in thought as the rest of the Slytherin compartment roared with life.

"What did Potter say now?" his cousin asked.

"How do you know it was Potter?"

"Isn't always him or one of his charming family members? Honestly I can't keep up with all their names there's just too many of them," she murmured, pealing the wrapping away from her cauldron cake.

"Hmm."

Calliope gave her cousin a sympathetic look. Pushing her treats to the side, she took his hand in hers and forced his silver eyes to meet her own. "I know how hard it is Scorp. My father was a Death Eater too. I've heard it all and in the end it doesn't matter, they live in their world and we live in ours. They don't really know us."

"I just want to get this year over with. I'm tired of Hogwarts. I'm tired of all of them and their pathetic comments," he moves to glare at the window once more.

Calliope runs her thumb over his hand in a soothing manner, her eyes staring straight ahead. "I rather not think too much of what comes after Hogwarts."

Scorpius turns to her again and his previous mood vanishes at seeing the worry that clouds his cousin. Flipping their hands so his would be the one holding onto hers, he plays with the engagement ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring he supposed but these types of trinkets were nothing out of the norm for their kind and for Calliope it was no different.

"He's the perfect match. Pureblood. Rich. Good family. He's all I could ever want," she sighs giving a glance to a very handsome dark haired boy who was currently laughing with his many friends.

"Olin Hallowell isn't the worst you could do. A bit headstrong like you but he's more bark than bite," Scorpius offered.

"He expects me to be at his beck and call no doubt," she lets out a humorless laugh. "His perfect little wife."

"No offense cousin but I can't see you as the little wife of anyone."

"And what choice do I have? Marry him or find myself disowned is what my mother said and while I may not always be the golden child like you are, I don't fancy disownment."

Scorpius smiled without humor. "Our world is cruel isn't? You either do as you're told or lose everything. There's never a win-win scenario."

Sighing, Calliope pulled her hand from his and went back to her pristine self, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she caught glimpse of a very pretty witch entering the compartment. "I heard Heloise Belizaire spent a lot of her summer at Malfoy Manor…"

Scorpius glanced at the raven-haired girl who did not sit with all those she was meant to befriend and form connections with, but rather next to her younger brother whose nose was always stuck in a book. He knew she was in the running for his hand and he supposed his mother could choose worse for him. Heloise was beautiful and intelligent, the type of woman expected to be on his arm. She was the type of woman meant to raise the next Malfoy heir.

"My mother likes her or at least she doesn't hate her," Scorpius replied.

Calliope laughed. "Aunt Tori doesn't think anyone is worthy of you but it's a start if she doesn't hate the girl."

He nods in agreement. "She can be quite picky."

"You're her baby," his cousin teased, "can't really blame her."

"No, I suppose we can't. Besides she always knows what's best and all I have to do is wait and see if Heloise is the best the Malfoy family can do."

"You could always ask Corrina for your future. Although I wouldn't put all my gold on what she sees."

"Divination doesn't lie, sister." Corrina sat next to Calliope, her hands busy shuffling her tarot cards.

Calliope pursed her lips at the fourth year witch. "Well it doesn't always tell you the truth, does it? You should stop playing with those cards like mother told you and busy yourself on finding the right wizard to marry. Father isn't planning on supporting you for the rest of your life, sister."

Ignoring her older sister, Corrina turned to Scorpius with her cards resting face down on her palm. "Grab a card," she ordered.

Scorpius makes no move to take a card instead rising from his seat much too graceful for a common man. "I told you Corrina I don't need your cards to tell me my future. Now if you excuse me ladies I have a meeting to get to."

"What are you afraid of Scorpius? Are you afraid to know that your future isn't like you expect it to be or that it is?" she asked.

Without a response he leaves the compartment and heads to the front of the train all the while thinking of his cousin's words. He hadn't known how to answer her, didn't know if he was willing to hear the truth or the lie at that precise moment.

"There you are Malfoy! I thought I would have to go searching for you," the high-pitched voice of Rose Weasley bellowed out to him.

"Bloody hell Weasley could you be a bit louder I don't think the back of the train heard you," he drawled moving around her.

"You were supposed to be here five minutes ago to start the meeting not doing whatever it is your kind does," she huffed.

Chuckling at her, he walked into the prefect compartment. " _My kind_? After all these years have you finally lost the ability to come up with better insults?"

"Let's not start Malfoy. We're supposed to be role models for the younger students and while I honestly don't know how _you'd_ ever be considered, you're the one with the Head Boy badge so let's grow up."

"Tell that to your lovely family, Weasley."

Choosing not to escalate this into a full-blown argument, Rose finished setting up the compartment as one by one the prefects started walking in. The last to arrive was Albus Potter and just like everyone else, Scorpius found himself laughing at the Gryffindor's inflated head.

"What happened Potter? Tried using an intelligence potion and it didn't work out for you? I have to say this has to be your best look," Scorpius spoke causing everyone to laugh including Albus' cousin who tried covering it up.

Albus shot him a withering look.

"Albus what happened?" Rose asked in shock.

"Did you do this Malfoy?" Roxy Weasley glared. Her twin brother helping Albus sit down which was quite hard to do as he kept tilting to the side.

"I wish I had but unfortunately I can't take the credit. Do tell me Potter who shall I be sending flowers to for hexing you?"

"Fuck off Malfoy," Albus snapped.

" _Fuck off_? My, it seems you and your lot have lost any talent for insults. Now I'm really worried about you Potter! Shall I get a healer for you?"

"Enough!" Rose shouted, putting end to both the laughter and Scorpius' commentary. Her face as red as her hair, looking at the two young men like her mother looked at her father when he had done something wrong which was more often than not.

"Must you be so loud?" A Slytherin prefect asked in annoyance.

"Quiet," she glared. "Albus, whatever happened to you I'm sure you deserved it –"

Albus gave an outraged cry. "What!"

"I said quiet! Malfoy, no one needs your commentary. Act like the Head Boy you were chosen to be or I'll report you to McGonagall the moment I step off this train."

"Report me for what?"

"For…for…for picking a fight with a prefect."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, giving her a bored look. "I was only stating my opinions, Weasley. I never started a fight."

"I rather have your silence," she growled.

"I rather have _your_ silence but I haven't for seven years, have I?" he smirked, enjoying the way she tried to control herself. She was rather different than baby Potter he observed. While Weasley was just as off-putting and nauseating as the rest of her family, the Potter girl –

Bloody hell! Did he really have to be thinking about that blasted girl every second now? Comparing her to the others, trying to find some savory qualities in her, next he'd be spouting poetry for her.

"Are you listening to me, Malfoy?" Rose glowered.

"Did you not just ask for my silence five seconds ago?"

That did it. Her face was now the same disgusting shade of her hair.

"Rose, breathe!" Hugo called out to his older sister in worry and much to everyone's amusement the moment she exhaled, Albus' head decided to shrink back to normal, letting out a sound much like a teapot ready to be taken off from the fire.

Rose collapsed onto one of the many seats in frustration. "Just once I'd like for a prefect meeting to go as it should! Is that too much to ask?" She eyed everyone but mostly the Slytherins who returned her look with a scowl of their own.

Rolling his eyes, he waved his hand at her. "Please spare us your dramatics Weasley and get on with it."

Scorpius tuned her out once she calmed herself enough to begin her monologue. Potter, thankfully, was too occupied trying to get rest of the air out from his ears and for once left him to some much needed peace before their arrival to Hogwarts. As Rose droned on and on about what they should be prepared for in the upcoming term, he looked around the compartment in utter boredom. Most, if not all of the prefects were whispering amongst themselves while a few did pay attention to her, but what surprised him was what he saw or more like what he didn't see. In his years as a prefect and even before there had always been a Potter or a Weasley in the mix of things and for once there was one missing. He eyed the fifth year Gryffindor girl that was always with baby Potter in curiosity as she spoke to one of the Scamander twins. Scorpius hadn't expected one of Harry Potter's prized children to be snubbed, even Hugo Weasley had been made into a prefect and he practically lived in detention.

The interest he tried to drown began to surface again and this time with more force.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! Thank you so much for your positive reviews and to those of you who have taken time to PM me. I hope you all love this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you guys think!**

 **I don't own anything from Harry Potter.**

When Lily was little she always dreamt of going to Hogwarts. She wanted to explore the ageless castle and discover its hidden secrets, to be part of its history. She cried when both James and Albus had left to start their first years respectively and not even the promise of sweets could calm her as they normally had. When the day had finally arrived and Lily no longer found herself being left behind no one could wipe the smile off of her face. The moment she came face to face with the breathtaking castle had been one of the happiest moments of her life and even to the date, Lily was happy to catch a glimpse of her second home.

"Home," she murmured, staring up at the majestic castle.

"I missed it too but what I don't miss are the professors drowning us in work," Alice spoke as she followed her friends off of the train and to the carriages lining up Hogsmede station.

"You only find yourself drowning in work because you choose to leave all your essays for last possible moment," Lysander pointed out.

Alice made a face at the back of his head. "It's not my fault I have an actual life to live," she replied hotly.

Opening the carriage door, Lorcan turned to face the pursed-lipped girl. "You won't have a life to live if Neville kills you for not passing your OWL exams."

Lily giggled as the two began to go at it as they most often did. Lorcan and Alice had a very different view on education and sometimes it was a wonder they were even friends. Taking Lysander's offered hand, Lily made to get into the carriage when she remembered her forgotten sketch book.

"Oh no," she mumbled, looking through her schoolbag for the small book.

"What is it?" Lysander asked in worry.

"Nothing. I just left my sketch book on the train."

"I'll go get it," he offered already moving towards the express.

"No it's alright I'll go," Lily stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile. "It'll only be a minute. I'll meet you guys up at the castle."

Lorcan and Alice stopped their bickering when they saw her heading back to the train. "Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I forgot my sketchbook."

"Want me to stay with you?" her friend offered just as Lysander had.

"No, just head back with the guys. I'll take another carriage," Lily replied.

"If you say so, but hurry so you don't have to walk up to Hogwarts."

"I'll be fine mum," she teased with a wave of her hand.

To be honest, Lily didn't mind being left alone for just a few more moments. She wasn't too excited to have her cousins and brother talk about how they would crush the Slytherin team or Alice daydream about her brother. She was happy to be back at Hogwarts, but some peace before the noise was always welcomed by her. Walking back into the opened compartment she and her friends had claimed, she spotted her leather sketchbook where she had left it. Lily placed in her bag and headed back into the cold, dark night just as the final carriage began its journey to the castle.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned. Her green eyes looking at the bridge leading to Hogwarts in disappointment. "You just had to forget your sketchbook!"

With a shiver, she started the trek using the light of the moon as her guide. Growing up on her father's stories of battling Voldemort and Death Eaters, she could imagine a couple jumping out at her. Surely she was an easy target at the moment for any dark wizard should they choose to attack her.

Lily let out a shriek as a dry voice interrupted her musings, "Are you getting in or would you like to continue pouting your way up to Hogwarts?"

"Malfoy, you scared me half to death," Lily said clutching a small hand to her racing heart.

Scorpius made no move to apologize instead looking at her with a clear expression that read either get in or start walking.

Scrambling into the carriage she sat across from the handsome Slytherin. Just like her he was already dressed in his house robes, but his looked more expensive and neatly pressed to perfection. She forced herself not to stare like an absolute moron and instead focus her attention on the upholstery's design, her finger tracing over its pattern.

"Nervous, Potter?" she heard him ask with a trace of humor lacing through his words.

She moved her head up, her eyes locking with his. For a moment she wondered if she was dreaming. How could she be so lucky to have had more than one encounter with him in the space of two days? Maybe she should pinch herself…

"I know you can talk baby Potter."

Clearing her head, she spoke to him in what she hoped was a steady voice. "I'm sorry about Albus, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

He tilted his head to the side. Like on the train she found him studying her, searching for every secret she had hidden behind her schoolgirl façade. "Your brother is a nuisance. Believe me my _feelings_ weren't hurt by him," he scoffed.

"Still. You weren't doing anything to him and he acted like a prat."

He hummed in acknowledge, his attention turning to the small carriage window.

Feeling brave and knowing this might be the last moment where she would be able to speak to him, she decided not to waste the opportunity. "Congratulations on making Head Boy."

Scorpius brought his attention back to her. "Thank you, I was sure it was going to your brother so I really didn't expect the badge at all."

Lily smiled, "Albus thought it was going to him too. James hasn't stopped teasing him about it." She didn't mention that James was teasing him about losing out to a Malfoy. Scorpius just gave a brief smile at that. Lily racked her brains trying to think of something else to say and coming up short.

"I'm surprised you didn't make prefect," Scorpius said back, pulling Lily out of her frantic search for a new topic.

She shrugged. "I'm happy Alice got it."

"Why didn't you get it? I'm sure being a Potter has its advantages."

Lily didn't know how to respond to that. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth and the other wasn't sure she could. "Maybe I'm not smart enough," she offered.

"Doubtful."

Now it was her turn to look away. She wanted to talk to him, she craved the sound of his voice as a man craved water in the desert, but she didn't want to talk about her family. She didn't need another reminder as to why she would never truly feel like one of them.

"He shouldn't have treated you like that either. You're his sister not his pet," he murmured in what sounded to her as disgust.

"Albus got what he deserved," she smiled, remembering her brother's angry cries at having been hexed.

Scorpius arched a brow. "You did that to him, didn't you?"

"Did what?" She bit down on her lip in amusement.

"Hexing your own brother," he tsked, "wouldn't think you had it in you."

Lily felt giddy at his almost praise. The pull at the corners of his lips gave her hope at making his cool attitude crack if only a little, but all too soon his face was back to its mask of neutrality. Before she could reply to his previous comment the carriage stopped and Scorpius hopped out, holding his hand out to help her down from the carriage.

She thanked him and took his offered hand, noticing just how her hand seemed to fit with his so well. Lily half expected him to leave her alone and join the rest of the students inside, yet he waiting for her to straighten herself and walk in silence beside her.

"You don't have to wait for me," she told him.

"Worried your family might see you with the big, bad Slytherin?"

"I rather spare you the hassle of dealing with all of them," was her reply.

"I can deal with your people, baby Potter."

She made a face at the nickname. "Please don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't call me baby Potter, I don't like it."

"Alright, Potter."

She shook her head. "Lily. My name is Lily."

He arched a brow. "Lily…" he sounded each syllable of her name as if it were a foreign word to him.

"Lily," she repeated looking at him from under her long lashes.

"Li –"

"Lily, there you are!" Alice shouted from the courtyard. Her brown eyes observing the closeness between her friend and the Head Boy curiously as she walked over to them. "Everyone's already in the Great Hall."

"I have to help with the sorting, excuse me." Scorpius gave Alice a polite nod and to her astonishment the Slytherin gave her friend a quick smile. "Lily," he murmured before he was out of sight.

"Like to tell me what you were doing walking in with Scorpius Malfoy?" Alice whisper shouted to Lily, making sure no one had seen the strange exchange.

"We rode in the same carriage –"

Alice's eyes widened at the news. "You what!"

"It was the last carriage and I didn't exactly want to walk up to the castle. As Head Boy, he was assigned to take the last carriage and make sure all the students had made it off the train." Lily calmly replied.

"What would Albus say?" Alice questioned, following Lily with a determined pace.

"Alice, I could care less what Albus says and please spare me the lecture. You're acting like I just held hands with Voldemort himself."

"You might as well have, Lils."

Lily glared at the brunette. She was tired of hearing how horrible Scorpius was and how she needed to stay away from him. She was tired of being treated like a child.

"What was I meant to do _Alice_ , start a fight with him for daring to share a carriage with me?" Lily asked emphasizing her name.

"Stoic silence would have been better. Albus –"

"Enough! The only reason you're being like this is because of your stupid crush on my brother! What has Scorpius Malfoy ever done to you? What has he ever done to anyone?"

"I don't have a crush –"

"Oh, please." Lily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"This isn't about me, Lily. He's spoiled, arrogant, and he's practically screwed half of the witches here. I'm only looking out for you."

"No offense Alice but I don't need you looking out for me. I don't need another person telling me how many things I do wrong and please use another tactic to get in Albus' favor, won't you?"

Alice looked as if she had just been slapped. Never had Lily spoken to her in such a way or anyone for that matter and although a part of her wanted to apologize, she didn't.

"I have noticed Lily. I've only kept my mouth shut for the past couple of years because you were happy to admire from afar but don't take this any deeper. He did his duty as Head Boy making sure you got up here safe, but it's not a good idea for you to look to prolong any interaction between you and Malfoy. Now we'd better get inside before McGonagall starts her speech," Alice said pushing past Lily.

With an angry sigh, Lily followed at a distance. She really didn't feel like having to suffer her way through sorting and a feast. Gone was the glow from her conversation with Malfoy. Now all that remained was a bitter taste from her best friend laying down the law as her family always did.

Her family was scattered around the Great Hall all talking with their friends and feeling at place within their own houses. She spotted Rose keeping a close eye on the sorting ceremony from her place at the Ravenclaw table and no doubt Scorpius was doing the same from the Slytherin table as was their duty as Head Boy and Girl. Albus like always was boasting about something or another at the Gryffindor table, his loud voice reaching her ears from the moment she had entered the hall. She sat down next to Hugo, avoiding her brother's vicious glare and Alice's judging eyes.

Lily felt the annoying sting of tears ready to fall at any second. She wished she could just go up to her dormitory and cry her frustration out. The year was already off to a wonderful start…

The sorting went like it did every year. The students clapped and cheered when their houses received new students, but Lily paid it no mind. The excitement of watching the sorting hat place students with the people that would be like family had worn off the moment she had been sorted. Each year she would watch the sorting and wonder what if… What if she had been brave and accepted the hat's decision. Lily scoffed at the thought. If she had been brave then she would have been placed in Gryffindor in the first place, wouldn't she have?

She looked over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table to where Scorpius was seated surrounded by his housemates and two equally stunning girls whom she knew were his cousins. She had never spoken to either of the Zabini girls, one being younger and the other older than her, but from what she had seen they were very well-mannered and usually at his side. The Slytherin table was always a fascinating sight to her and not just because Scorpius was there, but because of how refined and different they were from the other houses. They always seemed to be living in their own world, an elite world where she was nothing more than an observer.

"Why are you staring at the Slytherin table?'' Hugo asked.

"Hmm?'' She murmured, ripping her gaze away from the object of her desires and towards her cousin.

"You were staring at the snakes again, why?''

"I was just…lost in thought," she said lamely.

"You sure? You were staring pretty hard at Malfoy," he said from behind his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"No I wasn't.'' Her eyes telling him to stop the interrogation before Albus could hear anything. Merlin forbid her brother heard word from Hugo of her interest in the one person he couldn't stand in the least. He would probably lock her away in Gryffindor tower and then go off to kill Scorpius who barely knew she existed let alone like her in any way.

With a shrug Hugo turned to his friends and left her alone once again to her own thoughts. Feeling as though someone was staring at her, Lily lifted her head and met the one gaze she was incapable of turning from, and not even the Headmistress McGonagall could pull her away.

"A warm welcome to our newest students and to those returning…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating but life just kept getting in the way and I do apologize for the lack of Scorily in this, but I'll have them nice and close next chapter.**

 _Lily._

She had asked him to call by her given name with an innocence in her voice as she offered him such a simple thing. Her name was nothing special, pretty he supposed, but it didn't seem to fit her quite well. It was too delicate for someone like her even if she didn't know it herself. He had only needed to be with her for a few minutes to see there was more to the younger witch than the obvious interest she had in him or the lack of similarities between her and her family. There was a sense of loneliness and longing, the sense of being entrapped by something she was incapable of escaping.

Lily was not only different from her family, she was nothing like the average Gryffindor. He knew that not every person had to be the epitome of their house qualities but how the girl was sorted into the lion's den was beyond him. She didn't appear particularly brave – quite the opposite really – especially when they had the opportunity to converse these last couple of times. There was something about her though…she may not be the most courageous but there was something very close to Slytherin in her. Scorpius had always prided himself in being able to read people, to know what they wanted before they themselves even knew, and she was most definitely not just little Miss Potter.

"Lily," he tried her name on his lips just as he had only hours ago before Longbottom's kid interrupted it all. Whatever transpired after he had excused himself from the younger girls had surely not been pleasant or at least he gathered from Lily's expression during the dinner. He could only imagine Longbottom had warned her to stay away from a snake like him, the idiot. She should spend less time licking the floors for her friend's brother and actually try to be a decent witch, but then again his father had mentioned how foolish Longbottom had been during his youth. He supposed she had to have inherited something from her father.

"It's a wonder they're friends," he murmured while moving his quill over a piece of parchment, finishing up his letter for Cassiopeia. His little sister would send him a Howler if she didn't receive a letter from him by morning. Once the letter was signed and sealed he handed it to his faithful eagle owl, Archimedes, and watched the elegant bird soar into the starry night.

Leaning against the window sill he stared up at the stars. He remembered his Grandmother Narcissa teaching him all about them and making him name them all as a young boy, something he had turned into a hobby over time. The stars gave him a sense of peace that not much else could outside of his family and Merlin knew he barely had any of that while at Hogwarts. Pushing away from the window with a sigh he glanced around his new dormitory – courtesy of his Head Boy status – taking in the surroundings. The room was larger than the one he had shared with his mates the past six years but so was his room back home. He'd wager Weasley or someone of a more modest upbringing would be excited to spend the year in such lavish surrounding, but he only saw it for what it was: peace and quiet. The schoolyear would keep him busier than usual and some time alone to relax would be appreciated over a dorm filled with his mates talking sex and alcohol.

Speaking of sex, Scorpius wondered if Violet was already in bed or gossiping with her usual band of idiots in the common room. He looked at the clock and deciding it wasn't too late, he headed downstairs in search for the somewhat pretty brunette that was always willing to please. The common room was surprisingly quiet for a change and to his annoyance, empty. He didn't know if he was really in the mood to sneak into Violet's dorm only to sneak her into his just for a shag. With a huff, he made to head back upstairs until he saw a figure moving quietly and slowly through the passage that led into the common room. Scorpius drew his wand but lowered it at the girl in front of him.

"Heloise," he greeted the raven-haired witch.

Her butterscotch eyes flashed to his in shock before returning to her usual, composed look. "Scorpius," she nodded. Her dainty fingers moving to fix the yellow ribbon that held her hair in place.

He gave her a curious look, eyeing her almost ruffled appearance. In all the years he had known Heloise Belizaire not once had he ever seen so much as a single hair out of place. "Where were you?"

"Taking a walk," she replied smoothly.

"At this hour?" he arched a brow in doubt.

She shrugged. "I needed air. You know how stuffy the dungeons get."

He ran a hand over his jaw, his eyes searching her own determined ones. She wasn't backing down like most would under the scrutiny. He had to respect her for it.

"You shouldn't be out so late," he murmured. "It's not proper."

"I assure you I'm fine," she said in an irritated tone. "There's no need to give me a lesson on propriety."

"As your future husband I only find it fit to do so. Wouldn't want you to accidently make a mistake that would leave us – you more than me – embarrassed."

She let out a false laugh, walking past him and up the staircase leading to the female dormitories, her long hair swinging back and forth behind her. "Would you like me to get your fuck buddy for you?" she called out, ignoring his comment.

"Could you? Unless, of course, you'd –"

"And give you the satisfaction of ruining me? Thanks, but no thanks. I'll let Violet enjoy her five minutes of fame in your bed. Not much else she can do, is there?"

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"If you want jealous at least give me some competition," she replied without missing a beat.

"Aren't we arrogant?"

"Confident, Scorpius. Confident is being sure about yourself; _arrogance_ is having too high an opinion of yourself," she lectured him.

He tilted his head forward, praising her for her quick wit. "Touché."

"Get some sleep, Scorp. Flint will have her legs open for you any other night."

Heloise climbed the final steps without so much as a goodnight, leaving Scorpius alone to watch her until she was out of view, her yellow ribbon the last glimpse of her he caught.

He pulled his lips back over his teeth as he stared blankly at nothing in particular. He had to admit there was worse than being married off to someone like Heloise. They had known each other since infancy and while she had spent much of her early years in the French countryside, she was one of the few people that he actually felt close to. They may not be madly in love, but they'd at least have an amicable marriage built on mutual respect. He also knew she'd be a good mother from the way she looked after her brother, and he couldn't deny their children would be beautiful.

Choosing to take her advice and get some sleep in before the busy morning ahead, he silently ascended the stairs into his dormitory all the while undoing his tie. Stripping away the rest of his uniform once inside the comfort of his room, he put on the silk sleeping pants left on the edge of the bed only moments ago before climbing into the four poster bed. Scorpius laid in the silence of the night with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, thoughts of Heloise, the expectations he had forced on himself, and most intriguing of all on Lily Potter. The redhead had had somehow slithered her way into his mind in a matter of days, disturbing his way of life and leaving behind a sense of warmth he felt for no one outside of his family.

He'd like to think he only found the girl fascinating in a way because she was forbidden. There wasn't much his parents denied him growing up, he always had the latest broom or the best toys his gold could buy, and as a young man nothing changed. Perhaps the girl was like a shiny toy on the top shelf and a warning sign stating she wasn't for sale in front of her. No, she wasn't just some toy like Violet Flint or that Ravenclaw girl he had romanced last term. He knew there was more to her...

As he closed his eyes and tried to shut off his mind he couldn't help but compare Lily to Heloise. Two very different girls that most likely had nothing in common what so ever and had never so much as crossed paths before, yet it didn't stop him from picturing them both. One was practically his wife and what his kind expected him to marry, and the other came with nothing but problems with that bloody family of hers.

"You're an idiot, Scorpius," he murmured to himself, rolling onto his stomach and blowing out the candle on the side table. The smoke from the extinguished candle fading within the darkness of the room as dreams of dark, glossy locks wrapped in a yellow ribbon flooded his senses before billowing red hair bled through.

* * *

"When the fuck are we actually going to need to brew a blood replenishing potion in the real world?" Calliope groaned as she continued stirring the contents inside the cauldron.

Scorpius snickered at his cousin's disdain, alternating between taking notes and peering into the steaming cauldron. "You may need to if a vampire decides to have a go at you," he teased.

"They'll go hungry if they decide to have a go at me. I think they'll find me a little too cold-blooded for their liking," she murmured while chucking another ingredient into the concoction.

"You are a bitch," he agrees with a smile.

"I take after Grandmother Antoinette. She's already taught me all the best potions I'll need in life." Her eyes twinkling in mischief, a smirk on her striking features.

"I fear for Hallowell if he ever gets on your nerves," he gave the mentioned dark haired Slytherin a glance.

"Now, now, cousin. You and I both know my grandmother has never been proven guilty of leading her husbands to an early grave. We're gentle and sweet ladies that would never so much as raise a hand against a bug."

Scorpius laughed at her sarcastic tone. None of the women in his family were docile beings or mere trophies on a man's arm, quite the opposite. He, himself, had been raised by a woman that could put any man to shame with her ability to be cold and heartless at times. Even Cassiopeia was starting to demonstrate her own means of getting what she wanted at such a young age.

"Uhh! My arm feels like it's going to fall off. Here, you do it," she pushed the wooden ladle into his hands.

Switching places with her he continued stirring as the overzealous Professor Slughorn walked over to them, inspecting their work and showing obvious signs of pleasure. "Very good Mr. Malfoy!" he praised. "The consistency is good, the color is perfect, and the smell is," he took a whiff, "not lacking iron what so ever. I say this is the best batch of blood replenishing potion I've seen in years!"

"I helped too," Calliope huffed in indignation.

The head of the Slytherin house gave her a small nod and smile. "Congratulations to you as well Miss…"

"Zabini, professor. You've known me for six years."

"Ah, yes, yes. Your father was one of my best students Miss Zabini!" he clapped his hands in merriment before walking over to the other students.

"Shut it," Calliope growls at Scorpius while he holds back a laugh.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he raises his hands up as if in surrender.

As she made to retort a loud explosion sounded, pulling their attention to the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan! How on earth did you blow up such a simple potion?" Slughorn asked the soot covered Gryffindors.

"It was his fault," the two pointed at each other.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at their childish ways. How Potter even planned on being an Auror was beyond him, but surely having daddy as the head of the department would guarantee him a spot. He scoffed internally, and they called him a daddy's boy?

"Alright! Enough laughing and fooling around, time is up!" Slughorn called out. "It seems many of you have lost the ability to brew a simple potion with the exception of a handful, Miss Zabini and Mr. Malfoy." He turned away from the class to give Calliope and Scorpius a soft round of applause, ignoring the few Gryffindors that looked on in displeasure at being bested by two Slytherins.

"They probably cheated," Scorpius heard Potter whispering loud enough to be heard.

"Do you have proof of this my dear boy?" Slughorn questioned.

Potter had the decency to look a bit flustered at being questioned in front of the whole room, his hand combing through his dark hair as he thought up an answer.

"Yes, Potter. Where's the proof?" Calliope sang.

All eyes turned to the Gryffindor. The few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students looked between the usual brawling houses in annoyance. They weren't particularly excited to witness the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry full force so early in the morning.

"I don't need proof," Albus finally spoke up with a shrug. "One only has to know who fathered the two of you to know you're both worthless, cheating snakes."

Scorpius grabbed onto Calliope's hand when he saw her ready to aim her wand at Potter, pulling her back with a bit of force to his side. "If that's your only proof against us Potter then I dare say you'll make a pitiful Auror. Although, you have always been second best to me, no?" Scorpius taunted.

The Slytherins laughed at his remark while Albus pointed his wand at him in both hatred and embarrassment.

"Wand down, Mr. Potter!" Professor Slughorn stepped between the two, his burly frame shielding Scorpius from an attack and vice versa. "If a single spell is casted I will hand you both over to Minerva and you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than I can say jiggly water! Am I understood?"

Scorpius watched as Weasley pulled onto Potter's arm just as he had done with Calliope, the redhead whispering something frantically into his ear. Whatever she had said seemed to work as his wand was lowered and only a glare was shot at Scorpius.

"Well, if we are quite done here I will continue. As I said many of you seemed to have forgotten how to brew a potion which is why I will be assigning your first essay!"

The whole class including Scorpius moaned unhappily at the news, but that didn't stop Slughorn from looking pleased with himself.

"You will be able to choose a poison antidote from the book and explain how to brew it correctly, which ingredients are needed, and if it will cause any lasting trauma. I expect fifteen inches from everyone but Miss Zabini and Mr. Malfoy."

Calliope perked up at the thought of not having to waste away her time writing something so entirely boring at the beginning of the term.

"You two may turn in fourteen inches as your reward," he announced with a smile. "Class dismissed."

"He's joking. What kind of reward is fourteen inches?" Calliope forced her books into her schoolbag, throwing daggers with her eyes at their professor.

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head at her. "Stop whining. It's not like you'll actually do the assignment before it's due."

"You're just jealous I always get excellent scores on these ridiculous assignments," she grumbled as she strutted out of the room.

"You forget I'm at the top of our class, cousin. You on the other hand allowed Flint to best you and get the prefect badge," he teased with no true malice in his voice.

She gave a very un-lady like snort at his jab. "I'm not into organized groups, thank you very much. If I wanted that silly badge and all the extra work I would have even bested the horrible Weasley girl."

He glanced at the mentioned girl who walked alongside Potter and his normal group of idiots, her untamed curls bouncing behind her unattractively with every step she took. "Even I have to admit she's rather intelligent, Calliope. I don't know if you'd be able to beat her in academics…" he mused.

"Don't ever doubt a Zabini with Greengrass blood running through their veins," she replied. "If we want something we get it and if we deem it a bit difficult we just get rid of the competition."

"Now, now, let's not commit murder this early in the year," he tsked.

Calliope only gave a breathy laugh as she watched Potter poking fun at the Slytherins as they all headed out of the dungeons. "How _he_ ended up with a prefect badge is now beyond me," she pursed her lips.

"His daddy is the savior of the free world, the boy who lived," Scorpius imitated Albus' very words in a high pitched voice.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" They heard Heloise snap as her books toppled onto the ground after being shoved out of the way.

"Time to go rescue your damsel in distress," Calliope said amused.

"She'll castrate me if I so much as lift a finger to help her," he replied back, his eyes not moving from the scene just in case he had to interfere.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't see you slithering down there. I don't usually pay attention to your lot. Best move out of the way next time," Potter smiled unkindly.

"I don't move for those less than me, sweetheart," she smiled back. "Do continue your childish and ridiculous power games with Scorpius. I'm not an enemy you'd like to have.

Everyone watched as Potter's eyes bulged, his breathing sounding labored, and his body beginning to shake.

"Albus!" Weasley called out to her cousin in worry, her brown eyes turning to the raven-haired girl in front of them. "What are you doing? Stop it before I get the professor!"

Heloise waved her hand in the air, appearing bored at the situation. In a matter of moments Albus gasped and dropped to the ground as he took in gulps of air. The Gryffindors all rushed to his side, glaring at the witch who walked over to the fallen boy.

"Who's on the ground now, _sweetheart_?" she sneered. "I don't even need a wand to best someone as pathetic as you. In the future don't fuck with me because I fuck back."

Scorpius heard Calliope let out a delighted laugh at the scene they had just witnessed, her eyes praising Heloise just as the rest of the Slytherins were doing.

"I think she'll fit in nicely with our family," his cousin stated practically bouncing with glee in a very Cassiopeia-like manner.

"My mother would be proud," he agreed.

"Twenty points off Slytherin, Belizaire!" Weasley called out.

"For what?" Heloise arched a dark brow at the Head Girl.

"For use of magic against a fellow student," Weasley replied, ignoring all the looks of hatred she was receiving from the Slytherins.

"I defended myself, Weasley. Am I not allowed to defend myself when a man bluntly insults me? Here I thought us girls needed to stick up for one another or is that not what you always preach?"

Rose gave out one of her annoying cries of frustration. "Fine, let this be a warning."

Scorpius moved to help Heloise pick up her books when he noticed a tall, dark-haired Hufflepuff handing them to her. Her soft thank you was barely heard before she disappeared out of sight like she most often did.

"Scorp, let's go. Show's over and I don't fancy being late to Ancient Runes," Calliope pushed him forward. "Why are you staring at the mudblood?"

"Have you ever noticed Heloise always has that ridiculous yellow ribbon on?" he murmured.

Calliope gave him a strange look. "So…?"

"She doesn't seem like the girl to wear something so innocent and Hufflepuff in color."

"I think you've inhaled too much smoke in from potions, Scorp. Why do we care what she wears?"

"I just find it interesting…'' he replied thoughtfully.

"Find it more interesting on our way to Ancient Runes. I am not about to be yelled at by Professor Babbling on the first day, again!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for you guys!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lily settled back into life at Hogwarts quickly unlike most of her fellow peers. The daily routine of lessons and assignments were welcomed for the most part all except her least favorite class, Defense against the Dark Arts. You'd think as the daughter of an Auror and once leader of Dumbledore's army she'd have the best scores in said class, but Lily barely scraped an acceptable in all her years of taking the course.

"I wish we didn't have such a heavy assignments for Defense on the first day back," Lily pouted as she walked alongside Alice and the Scamander twins. The two girls had long made up after their last night's argument over the handsome Slytherin Head Boy, neither wishing to spend the term arguing or explaining to the rest of their friends and family why they were.

"I'm willing to help if you'd like Lily," Lysander offered.

"Of course you'd be willing," Alice giggled.

Lily ignored Alice, glancing up at Lysander with a soft smile. "Thanks Lysander but I can't always expect you to help me. You already have so much on your plate with prefect duties and your own homework."

"I can manage," he replied.

"Thank you," she said. Her face growing red under his intense gaze.

"This is your stop ladies," Lorcan announced once in front of the hall leading down to the dungeons that held their potions' lecture.

"I wish we had potions with you guys and not the snakes," Alice stated unhappily.

"Just ignore them like we always do," Lorcan advised.

"I'll see you in Herbology," Lysander gave Lily a shy smile.

"Okay," she murmured back softly as the twins walked off to their own classes.

"You two should just snog already," Alice informed her friend.

"Alice!" Lily cried out in embarrassment. "Lysander and I are just friends."

"Please," Alice scoffed. "He wants in those panties, Lils."

Lily glared at the brunette, shaking her head at Alice's straightforwardness. "We're _friends_ ," she repeated.

"Lily you can't be that oblivious," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I won't have this conversation with you Alice," Lily pushed past her towards the classroom.

"You don't want to have this conversation because you know I'm right," she heard Alice say in a singsong voice.

"Alice, stop! Do you really want to have another argument over something like this?"

"Fine, fine. No need to growl at me like that," Alice mumbled as she followed after Lily before being stopped by a first year Gryffindor.

"Excuse me, but I seem to be lost. I think I took the wrong flight of stairs," the small girl said in a soft voice.

"Where are you supposed to be at right now?" Alice asked not really feeling up to walking the kid off to where she was supposed to be.

The girl took out a piece of parchment and read off of it. "Charms with Professor Flitwick."

Alice groaned, knowing well she'd have to help the girl now or else she'd be stuck wandering the castle for hours. "That's on the third floor, kid. Come on I'll take you but next time stick close to the rest of your housemates. Want to come Lily?"

Lily shook her head. "No, you go ahead. Be prefect-y."

"I'm thinking this badge isn't worth the hassle and you knew that which is why you didn't want it," Alice gave a pout as she motioned for the younger girl to follow her.

"You caught me," Lily laughed.

"Always knew that sweet face of yours was just a façade. Get us a good seat, won't you?" Alice said, walking off with the first year in tow.

Lily inhaled the soothing aroma wafting through the air courtesy of a bubbling cauldron at the head of the classroom. Professor Slughorn happily stirring the blue liquid while humming a soft tune, spotting Lily only after turning to take a vial off of one of the many shelfs lining the walls.

"Lily, dear. How are you? A bit early to class I see."

"I'm well Professor Slughorn, thank you. Professor Longbottom let us out early from Defense," she replied.

"Take a seat then my dear girl. Only a few more minutes before all the bustle begins," he chortled. "Luckily enough, I've chosen for you and your classmates to brew a calming draught. Merlin knows I'll need it to handle Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same room once more."

"You might need more than a few cauldrons professor," she let out what sounded like an exasperated laugh at the thought of having to deal with the age old rivalry between the two houses.

"Right you are," he nodded. "You don't happen to have lizard legs in that bag of yours, would you?"

"Sorry professor, but I don't."

"I'm sure Parvati has some I can use," he murmured more to himself. "I will be back in a moment Lily."

Lily gave a polite smile, pulling out her sketchbook once she was left in the peace and quiet she adored so much. She turned through the vividly drawn images of plants and other random sketches until finding a blank page. Taking out the sparkly quill her cousin Victoire had gifted her, she began to draw the same face she always did. Lily had amassed a fair amount of evidence for her quill to sketch him on its own.

In a matter of moments she found herself lost in the scratch and pull of her quill on the parchment, her hand moving in soft, even strokes. In her art was a freedom that allowed her to escape without truly leaving everything she knew behind. The small, leather sketchbook held as many memories as a pensieve could.

Lily was so lost in her own world she didn't hear the classroom door being opened nor did she hear the smooth, even steps against the bedrock in contrast to Slughorn's heavier steps. His deep voice startling her enough for a shriek to pass her lips just as it had last night when he had told her to either get in the carriage or head to the castle on foot.

"Must you always startle me like that?" she looked at Scorpius with wide, childlike eyes. Her breathing a bit labored at the shock of being pulled out from the silence in such a way.

"I won't apologize for your lack of attention," he replied, eyeing her sketchbook in curiosity.

Letting out a soft gasp she quickly slammed the sketchbook shut and stuffed it in her bag in mortification. She prayed to Merlin he hadn't actually been able to see what she had been drawing only seconds before being startled out of her wits.

"Cute," he said in a teasing voice as he took her sparkling quill in his hand, twirling it around to watch it glimmer under the light of the many candles.

"It was a gift from my cousin," she blushed as he handed it back to her.

She really wished she didn't appear to him like such a child, she was only two years his junior! Then again, having a cute little quill that his sister most likely had didn't exactly scream mature adult.

"Did you need something, Malfoy? I only ask because you came in here for a reason, no?" Lily asked, trying to appear cool and collected under that stormy gaze.

He didn't reply to her immediately, his eyes studying her as they had the previous times before until he seemed to remember himself and replied smoothly. "I was looking for Professor Slughorn."

"He stepped out, but he should be back soon class is about to start. He was heading to Professor Patil's class for an ingredient if you're in a hurry to speak with him."

"No. I just had a question about our assignment," he told her seeming out of place standing in front of her.

"I wanted to apologize for Alice's attitude last night –"

"You need to stop apologizing for other people's behavior," he rolled his eyes.

"If I don't apologize who will?" she murmured.

"Dogs bark if they don't know the person," Scorpius gave an almost sad smile.

For a single moment Lily saw the real him, the boy that wasn't as strong as he made others believe, the boy that tried to be a man when he still had much learning to do.

"Malfoy –"

"Ah, my two best potions' students! Is there something I can do for you Scorpius?" Professor Slughorn asked, stepping into the room carrying a glass filled with lizard legs.

"I just had a question on the assignment," Scorpius turned to the elder wizard.

Lily watched as the two spoke about a potion she barely knew anything about, but no doubt would learn of if she passed her OWL exams and continued onto NEWT level. She noticed how passionate Scorpius appeared to be when talking about his work and providing his own views on the subject to Slughorn. Lily's fascination for him grew beyond that of a simple schoolgirl attraction, it wasn't just desire she felt.

"I'm very interested to read your essay, my boy. If I didn't already know you have your sights set on being the Minister of Magic's deputy I'd say you make an excellent potioneer," Slughorn praised.

"Thank you Professor but I don't think my family would be too pleased at hearing my change in careers," she heard Scorpius say back.

At his words Lily wondered if he too felt trapped by his own family's ideals as she did. Did he wish for something less when his family expected more?

Lost in her thoughts just as she had been lost in her art, Lily was vaguely aware of the students walking into the class as Scorpius bid their professor good day until she heard her own name fall from his lips. "Lily," he nodded politely like he usually did, but this time a small smile accompanied the gesture.

She stared after Scorpius even after he had passed through the door, recalling the way he had so softly called her by her name. Lily didn't remember much of what Slughorn had taught that day or what Alice kept on gossiping about, but she did remember exactly how each syllable sounded as they rolled off his tongue.

* * *

Lily kneeled on the dewy grass near the Black Lake in search for one of the many plants Professor Sprout had assigned to bring to their next class, Alice had long gone returned to the castle not in the mood to crawl around the vast hills for some shrubs.

"Finally!" she called in triumph plucking the alder shrub from its nest.

Her moment of delight was cut short as she felt someone topple over her, letting out a something close to a squeal.

"Merlin," Lily gasped in worry at seeing Scorpius hit the ground.

"Bloody hell woman! Why in Slytherin's name were you just lying there?" Scorpius grumbled.

"I was looking for a shrub – Did you squeal?" she giggled.

Scorpius pushed himself onto his feet, fixing his school robe as a soft blush graced his pale features. "I didn't squeal. I let out a very manly shout, thank you very much."

Lily choked on her giggles as she tried reigning them down. "That's something Albus would say."

"Don't ever compare me to your brother or anyone of your blood for that matter," he made a disgusted face.

"Okay," she agreed with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"I play Quidditch, princess. I've had worse falls off my broom.

"Just checking. I don't need the whole Slytherin team hexing me for hurting their captain," she said dusting off the wrinkles that began to form on her skirt.

"I'm fine," he said as he eyed the shrub in her hand. "You do know that's poisonous right?"

"What? Alder isn't poisonous."

"Alder isn't poisonous but crossvine is," he informed her. "Just look at your hand."

Lily followed his gaze to her hand and immediately dropped the shrub at seeing her hand growing redder by the second.

Scorpius looked at her in amusement before digging for something in his schoolbag. Taking out a small metal canister he waved her closer and took her injured hand in his, applying some sort of gooey salve onto the skin that began cooling in a matter of seconds.

"We have to handle poisonous plants in NEWT level," he answered her unspoken question.

"Thank you," she murmured, glancing up from her hand to look at him.

He let go of her all too soon and handed her the salve. "You can keep it, I have another in my dormitory. You'll have to apply it a few time to keep your hand from swelling."

She thanked him again, cradling her arm close to her chest. "You're taking Herbology? I thought most people dropped it after fifth year."

Scorpius shrugged slightly. "I don't mind it. My mother tends to the gardens back home and she always had me with her as a child, she's quite fond of Herbology."

"Well I can't say I'll miss it much after this year," Lily said, studying him as he looked around the fields of grass.

"A name like yours I'd expect you to be picking flowers or spending your time twirling around in a meadow," he muttered whilst plucking something from the ground.

Her shoulders shook with soft laughter, not feeling at all offended by his making fun of her name.

"You can blame my dad for my name but I promise you I don't have Professor Sprout's love for all things plant. As you just saw I'm quite rubbish at it."

He handed Lily a shrub much similar to the one she had picked only it varied in length. "Here, before you kill yourself."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"Scorpius," he said, firmly.

"Scorpius," she repeated as he had when she offered up her name to him.

"I'll see you around, Lily."

She nodded feeling absolutely giddy. "Have a good day," she tucked her red hair behind one ear, trying to regain her composure and not jump up and down like a little girl.

Smiling at herself for sharing a moment with him, she gently placed both the ointment he had given her and the shrub into her bag. She wished she could have more time with him then these little moments, but beggars can't be choosers. The handful of times they had spoken made up for all the years she had looked from afar. Lily only wondered how he saw her. He had all but allowed her to call him by his name when she had only ever heard very few call him by it and most were from his own family. Could she be more than just a Potter to him?

Walking into the castle with a spring in her step. She was in the best mood and nothing mattered more to her than the scene she kept replaying in her head.

"You're a little too happy," Hugo greeted her at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"What's not to be happy about, the sun is shining, despite it being September, and so far my classes haven't dragged on as they usually do the first day?"

"You realize we already have three essays due by next Monday and Professor Sprout has us searching for shrubs when we can easily get them from the greenhouse don't you?"

"Don't be such a downer Hugo! Just think that – what's wrong with Al?" Lily stopped at seeing her brother glaring at the Slytherin table which wouldn't be strange for him, but the shaken look he had and the way his body was tense threw her off.

"Don't know," Hugo said, sharing a look with her.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Lily pushed between Alice and Rose who were swarming Albus like a Hippogriff guarding its newborn.

"Al, what's wrong?" she rubbed his back in a soothing matter.

"Heloise Belizaire, the little snake, attacked him!" Alice cried out in anger.

"How? What did you do Albus?" Lily asked, glancing at the Slytherin table in search for her brother's attacker. She didn't know much of the girl nor had they ever so much as spoken, but Heloise always kept to herself or at her brother, Alexandre's, side.

"Why is it always my fault whenever a snake decides to have a go at me?" Albus sneered down at her.

"Because you always have a go at _them_ first," Lily replied.

"Lily is right, Albus. If you stopped being so childish Belizaire wouldn't have done whatever that was to you," Rose agreed.

"Whose side are you guys on? I'm family! They're just a bunch of Death Eaters."

"Don't say that Albus!" Lily whisper shouted, looking around to see if anyone had heard. "You know dad doesn't like us using words like that against people without proof."

"And I'd like for my own sister to have my back," he snapped.

"I do have your back Albus but not when you're acting like this."

"Stop it, both of you!" Rose slammed her hand down on the table before things got really nasty between the Potter siblings.

Lily and Albus both pressed their lips together as they held back a retort, knowing well when Rose meant business. They didn't need her on their case the whole year for such a stupid argument and Merlin knew Rose didn't just let things slide.

"I am tired of hearing about the Slytherins and if they're Death Eaters or not! Lily mind your own business and Albus grow up. I will not spend my last year at Hogwarts keeping the peace between us all and making sure no one is killed down the road!" Rose shouted, stomping out of the hall.

"Do you think she'll be back for that cake?" Hugo asked after a moment of awkward silence following his sister's outburst.

When no one answered him Hugo simply scarfed down the cake, his appetite not affected by the argument that had just occurred.

"Are you sure you're alright Albus? Maybe we should go to Madam Pomfrey," Alice said in worry.

Lily rolled her eyes, but kept her lips sealed. Her attention fading into something more soothing and much more welcoming.

The fire crackled in the otherwise quiet room. Her roommates were downstairs either working on their assignments or in Alice's case fawning over Albus while she lay on her stomach finishing another of her sketches, this one just of his eyes. She could never do his stormy eyes justice but it didn't stop her from trying to capture every emotion that they held in her art.

When she was finished with her small piece, she gently placed it under her pillow and turned to her bedside table where the metal canister sat. With a wistful expression she began rubbing the salve onto her skin just as Scorpius had. She recalled the way his strong hand had taken her much smaller hand and massaged the ointment in an almost sensual matter. Lily had only been kissed once during her third year at Madame Puddifoots by some random Gryffindor she could barely remember, so to have a man that close to her made her feel things that she had only read about in one of Alice's favorite romance books.

Lily could only wonder how it would feel to have him caress her more intimately. Would he be gentle and tender or wild and possessive? How would his body look against hers? She was rather small compared to his taller, stronger build but she quite liked it and liked the idea of being _his_ even more.

It would never happen. He would graduate Hogwarts in a few months and continue his life as he surely had planned, and she could only hope to grow out of her affections. Maybe one day they would greet one another as their own children boarded the Hogwarts Express, but nothing more. Perhaps Alice was right and she should just give Lysander a chance already, and spare herself more heartache. She'd known Lysander all her life and he was practically family, but there in that thought was the problem. He was almost family, another brother to Lily. How could she ever see him as anything else when they had grown up together? She didn't want to hurt him by giving him hope. Then again, what hope did she have of being with the person she truly wanted?

Lily wanted a family. She craved the pitter-patter of small feet and the carefree laughter of children, and Lysander would no doubt make a wonderful husband and father. Yet when she thought of her children as sleep claimed her it was a sweet, little boy with her eyes and white blonde hair that smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

 _I wish I were at Hogwarts with you instead of being at home. Mummy is making me spend time with the Yaxley family and their bratty son. I miss you._

 _Your favoritest person and the best sister ever,_

 _Cassiopeia N. Malfoy_

Scorpius laughed as he finished reading the last sentences of his sister's letter. He could imagine her striking features scrunching up while writing about her distaste for the Yaxley's son, Maxon. The boy was Cassiopeia's "nemesis" or at least in her eyes he was. Their mother however saw the young boy as an opportunity to unite the two families through marriage. He remembered how Cassiopeia had balked at their mother implying such a thing and spent the rest of the day throwing a tantrum for the ages. Scorpius could only imagine the havoc his sister would cause to avoid ever being wedded to the Yaxley heir.

She'd grow out of it, he hoped. His mother was set on Cassiopeia being the one with the Yaxley ring on her hand and when Astoria Malfoy had her head on something there was nothing that stood in her way, and everything was fair game to her. He knew without a doubt she loved him and Cassiopeia, but he couldn't deny her ambition was just as great. Anyone that he or Cassiopeia married would be useful to his mother, a pawn she could easily play.

He expected she would eventually be sending him the Malfoy ring to give to Heloise. A ring that would seal his fate more or less, and he'd accept it. Really it wasn't like he had much say in the matter. If it wasn't Heloise he'd marry he would just end up with another witch of his mother's choosing, and for him to wife someone he may know nothing about wasn't particularly attractive to him. Scorpius had a responsibility to provide another heir to the Malfoy name and he didn't fancy forced sex or someone that wouldn't love and care for any child they were to have. He didn't know the kind of father he'd make, but he knew he wanted to at least be a decent one.

He sighed at his thoughts. It was too early in the morning to be torturing himself in such a way when he still had months to go before graduating, but the letter from Cassiopeia had made him realize just how fast their future was approaching.

Needing some fresh air to clear his head, he skipped having lunch with his mates and instead taking a long walk around the castle grounds. He was close to his much needed escape when the nasally voice of Violet Flint stopped him to his displeasure.

"Scorpius, there you are! We haven't had time to catch up," she gave an unappealing pout.

While Scorpius may have wanted to let out his pent-up tension only two night ago with the somewhat pretty girl, he didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment. "Violet, I actually have something to do but I'm sure we can catch up later."

She didn't seem to notice his lack of interest at speaking with her as she began running her hands up and down his chest in what she no doubt thought made him mad with lust. "I've missed you terribly, Scorp. I've also missed our nights of passion."

Scorpius held back a laugh at the awful expression she was trying to pass as sexy. She reminded him of Cassiopeia's Kneazle when faced with food rather than some kind of seductress.

"As much as I'd enjoy nothing more than to have a night of _passion_ ," he tried keeping a straight face at the word, "I'm busy at the moment."

"Busy!" she shrieked in annoyance. "Are you busy with Heloise Belizaire?"

He rolled his eyes at the scene she would no doubt cause. "Heloise has nothing to with this, Violet. Spare me your jealousy, won't you?"

"That little tramp has everything to do with this, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Do you really think I don't know that your mother has been spending time with her over every other girl that thinks they are capable of being your wife? She favors her over _me_! She doesn't do anything other than spend time with her stupid brother while I'm the one at your beck and call!"

"Your mother was my father's go to shag girl, Violet," he quoted his mother's word. "I don't think I can see you and my mother skipping through Diagon Alley together."

"Don't speak about my mother like that," she pushed away from him with a glare.

"Then stop being so childish. I only have patience for my sister's tantrums and I will not handle you with children's gloves. I've never given you reason to think what we have is more than a few decent shags."

"A few decent shags? I gave you my virginity!"

"I forced nothing," he replied. "You were the one that found your way into my bed."

"Careful, Scorpius. If you keep pushing me away there's a chance you'll push me away forever," she warned.

"Are you done?" he questioned without so much as blinking at her words.

She huffed at his lack of emotion, her dark eyes searching him for a hidden emotion she was too foolish to admit didn't exist.

"I forced nothing, Violet. You can walk away but don't expect me to chase after you. Now if we're finished I need air."

Leaving her standing alone, he followed the path leading him out of the castle. He was done hearing about what people expected from him. If he wasn't being encouraged to become the next Minister of Magic he was being pushed onto Heloise, and now Violet was claiming he owed her more than he was willing to give. Was there someone out there that actually wanted to hear what _he_ wanted?

"You shouldn't kick the grass like that. You'll scare off the Gulping Plimpies," he heard a delicate voice call out to him.

Turning around he spotted Lily sitting on the grass much like a child. Her legs spread a few inches apart with her uniform skirt bellowing around her, and in front of her were strange devices that appeared awfully muggle to him.

"Scare off the what?" Scorpius asked in confusion.

"The Gulping Plimpies! They live in the grass close to the lakes or at least my Godmother Luna says so," she says, looking up at his towering frame.

"Gulping Plimpies? They're not real…"

"Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they aren't real," she replies as if teaching a child something new.

He gives a soft laugh that sounds surprisingly carefree to his ears. "What are you doing out here? Planning on having someone else fall flat on their face because of you?"

She ducked her head, a soft blush warming her face. "I did apologize for that, and to answer your question I'm finishing my Muggle Studies' homework."

"Muggle Studies?" he repeated. "Why would someone like you need to take Muggle Studies?"

"Someone like me?" she asked.

"Your father was raised by muggles, no? Then there's the fact that your aunt is muggle-born as well…"

Lily nodded as if considering her words. "My mum is a pure-blood and my dad doesn't really talk much about his past with the muggles. As for my aunt, I barely understand what she goes on about half the time. I thought that Muggle Studies would help me a bit but I'm thinking I should have picked Ancient Runes if I wanted to study something strange," she made a face at the items, pushing one of them with a slender finger. "I don't suppose you know anything about these contraptions, do you?"

Scorpius avoided looking at the Muggle objects and instead looked out towards the Black Lake that shimmered under the afternoon sun.

"Didn't think so, but that's alright. I'll just ask Rose for help," she said, putting her things back into the leather bag next to her. "So, what are _you_ doing here? Came to scare off all the Gulping Plimpies?"

Scorpius moved his gaze back down to her, watching her in amusement as she clicked her ankles over and over again like a small child.

"I needed air," he replied, and to the surprise of both sat down beside her.

"I know what you mean," Lily murmured back after a moment of shock. "Sometimes I can't even hear myself think. My family doesn't really understand the meaning of privacy."

"They all seem happy to be in each other's business," he looked at her, "I've never really seen your lot without someone of their blood close at their side."

"I love them – don't really have a choice as they're blood – but when you practically have every member of your family attending school with you it gets a bit hard. I used to wish I was an only child," she confesses to him.

"It gets lonely," Scorpius says to her.

She gives him a doubtful look. "You have a sister, how would you know? Besides, Alice tells me she loves being an only child."

"I didn't have a sister for almost nine years," he counters. "I would always ask my parents for a sibling growing up. I was especially jealous of my cousins for having someone to look after or play with all of the time."

"You two seem very close," Lily said thoughtfully.

He felt his face soften with affection at the mention of Cassiopeia. She may be a little troublemaker at times, but she was his little troublemaker and he loved her for it.

"She was a surprise to everyone, especially to my grandparents on my father's side. There hadn't been a female born into the Malfoy name in over a century. She had everyone wrapped around her finger from the beginning. Has everyone wrapped around her finger," he said dotingly.

"Including you," she teased, thinking back on the small girl that had barreled towards Scorpius back in Flourish and Blotts.

"Including me," he agreed. "It's hard not to when she pouts for everything."

"Who would have thought? Scorpius Malfoy rendered defenseless at the sight of a pouty face," Lily teases, growing more comfortable with him so close.

"Surprised?" his lips pulled at the corners but didn't give to a full smile. He so rarely smiled in true, or at least that's what Lily had gathered from her years of watching from afar.

She looked down at the grass, pulling at the small flowers before weaving them into a crown of sorts. "No. I'm not surprised," she replies with a shake of her head. Her red hair catching his eye as it gently sways with her movements, taking him back to last night where a sea of red hair haunted him even as he slept.

"Why is that?" he questions. "Hasn't your family told you I'm a Death Eater in training?"

Scorpius watches the younger girl roll her eyes with a look of annoyance clear on her pretty face. When she looks back at him she reminds him of his mother when his father does or says something she isn't too impressed by.

"You'd make a pitiful Death Eater I hope you realize," she retorts with a sudden flare of temper.

He blinks, finding his interest grow with every passing minute. Her little show of attitude was almost defensive in a way, but he couldn't understand why.

"You don't know me, baby Potter." Scorpius said coolly. "I could be exactly like your precious family draws me out to be."

"No. I know you aren't." Her tone was short as if she were tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. "I also remember telling you not to call me by that horrible nickname."

Scorpius' expression wavers from its usual mask of neutrality. His head tilting to the side as she climbs onto her feet, throwing her long hair behind her and grabbing her belongings from the ground in what was clear irritation.

"Did I say something to offend you?" he asks.

"No, but I'm late for Quidditch tryouts."

He eyes her small form in doubt. She wasn't built for such a dangerous sport at least not in his eyes.

"You're trying out for Quidditch?"

Her eyes widen at his question and she lets out a charming laugh that he would have found annoying coming from any other girl, but it sounding quite nice coming from her.

"Me? Try out for Quidditch?" she asked between giggles.

"Is the idea too farfetched?"

She looks down at him with laughter clear in her green eyes. "I can barely sit on a broom, Malfoy. I'm only going to the tryouts because Albus won't let me live it down if I don't."

"And do you always do as your brother tells you to do?"

She glares at his mocking tone and with a purse of her rosy lips turns to leave.

"Lily," he calls out to her.

"Hmm?" she murmurs with her hands on her hips.

He didn't know what to say to her. Scorpius had so many thoughts running through his head that it was difficult to sort them all out and form an adequate phrase. The girl disarmed him in a way he didn't expect someone like her to. He wanted to pull her to him and shake her until she explained to him why after all these years she had decided to plague him even in slumber. They had only spoken a handful of times and yet he couldn't stop wondering what it would be to grab her by that red hair of hers as he kissed her senseless.

"Scorpius?" she called curiously.

With a shake of his head, he forced himself to look away from those lips that had just said his name with such sweetness.

"Nothing," he replied.

He felt her eyes on him, but he didn't look at her until he heard the soft sound of her fading steps against the moist grass. He knew himself well enough to know there was something brewing between them and if he were as smart as he knew himself to be he would end it immediately before it even began. The girl wouldn't ruin him no matter how pretty or innocent she was. If he wanted to bed a virgin he could just find another little redhead that would be all too willing to give him what he wanted. He had enough problems without adding her into the mix.

Throwing his hand down against the ground in vexation his fingers collide with the makeshift crown she had crafted out of simple flowers. As he takes it from where it lay – discarded and crumbled – Scorpius recalls the closeness between him and Lily. He hadn't expected to feel so at ease by her side. Hadn't expected to be able to talk to her so easily when he only did so with those closest to him.

"Scorpius!" he heard one of his mates – Derrik Bletchley – yell from their place on the stone bridge. "Come on Scorp! You need to get ready for tryouts."

"I'll be right there!" he called back, tossing the flowers away before climbing up the rocky path.

"You missed lunch mate," Derrik said once Scorpius had joined his side. "I don't know what bit Violet in that arse of hers but she was more insufferable than usual."

"She threw a tantrum and I was forced to remind her of her place," Scorpius replied.

"Guessing she found out Heloise is soon to be the next Malfoy bride," his friend smirked. "My congratulations by the way."

Scorpius snorted, stepping into the common room and straight into his dorm. "My mother has yet to announce the engagement. Save your pleasantries for when it actually becomes official."

Derrik's smirk grew at the lack of emotion from Scorpius and jumped onto the bed, resting his head against his arm. "By your tone I'm guessing you aren't particularly excited for your upcoming nuptials to lovely Miss Belizaire?"

Scorpius gave him a look as he threw on his Quidditch gear. "I don't mind Heloise. She's one of the few people I'm able to endure."

"With looks like hers, I wouldn't mind enduring a lifetime by her side either," Derrik said with wink before dodging a boot to the head.

"That's my future wife you're talking about, careful."

"Thought it wasn't official yet," Derrik tossed the boot back. "You can't blame me for looking. Hell, half of our class wants to know what she's hiding behind that cold exterior of hers. You know what they say about the quiet ones…"

"Are you done?" Scorpius asks while taking his Firebolt from its case with gentle care.

"I'm just saying, mate. I'd take Heloise over whoever my mother has planned for me."

"Not a fan of Camilla Nott?" Scorpius leaned against his dresser, his hand resting on his broom.

"I think she rather be warming your bed than mine," Derrik answered with a shrug.

"My mother won't allow her to marry me." Scorpius thought back to his mother's broken engagement to Theodore Nott, recalling the way she had seemed so tense when his father had mentioned it.

"Lucky you. I rather wish my mother chose someone at least willing to speak to me."

"You could always marry Violet," Scorpius offered, and then it was his turn to dodge a flying pillow.

"Your leftovers aren't precisely my thing, Scorp."

Scorpius eyed him in amusement. "You didn't say that when you fucked the redhead Ravenclaw during the summer."

"That was a night of too much to drink and I barely remember any of it," Derrik defended himself. "Speaking of redheads, what were you doing with Potter down by the lake?"

"What do you mean?" he asks without giving away anything.

"The two of you seemed cozy before she marched off. Here I thought we hated anything associated with their bloodline.''

Scorpius raised an eyebrow back at him and looking unbothered went to sort out the letters he had left on his desk. That little brat meant nothing to him. He shouldn't feel that annoying warmth running through him at the mere mention of her.

"I was not _cozy_ with her," he finally says after a moment of self-annoyance.

"So what do you call what I saw?"

"I call it you needing glasses, Bletchley. If you must know I was only trying to get a rise out of her or at the most her pathetic brother," he lied with ease. He didn't need anyone finding out about his sudden interest in the girl.

"Oh I see," Derrik chuckled. "Not that it wouldn't be amazing to see what Potter would do if he found out you fucked his baby sister, but isn't more trouble than what it's worth?"

"She isn't my type," Scorpius drawled. "She probably still has a baby tooth."

"I don't know, Scorp. From what I've seen she's the prettiest of her nasty lot, curves in the right places and all that."

Scorpius felt his jaw tick. The idiot had no right to so much as glance her way or speak of what didn't belong to him.

"She also seems to have a fair share of admirers chasing after her," Derrik continued.

Scorpius ignored the strange sense of jealousy, and spoke in a bored tone. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Why are we being defensive?" Derrik asked, getting up from the bed with a leer clear on his strong features. "She may have a baby tooth, but even you have to admit she looks good enough to eat."

Glaring at Derrik's back as he walks out of the room, Scorpius fights back the need to hex him. Best mate or no, he didn't like feeling as if he had the lower hand and it was clear Derrik saw more than what Scorpius was willing to admit.

"You coming mate?''

Tightening his hold on his broom and his emotions, he follows out of the dungeons and towards the one place where he always felt free. Even as a young boy the feeling of soaring through the sky and being up so high where nothing else mattered gave him a tranquility. Flying always brought him back to his childhood. A childhood filled with laughter and love, something he was sure no one would believe coming from a Malfoy. Who would believe his father – the once Death Eater – would get on his knees and play dragons with him or that his perfect mother would search for fairies with him in the garden, not caring if she ruined her best dresses. No one. No one would ever believe he wasn't more than his family name.

"What the fuck are they still doing here?" Derrik growled from beside him.

Scorpius followed his gaze and was met with the Gryffindors still on the pitch, laughing and fooling around as the Slytherins looked on with distaste. Potter like always was in the middle of the crowd and didn't seem to care that he had been meant to finish his tryouts long before the Slytherins made it on the field.

"Potter!" Scorpius called, walking past his team and to the Gryffindor captain.

Albus looked at Scorpius as if he had just swallowed something repulsive, his green eyes filled with animosity. "What do you want?" he sneered.

"I reserved the pitch for tryouts," he said simply. "You were supposed to be finished thirty minutes before we got here."

"Didn't know you owned the pitch, Malfoy. Last time I checked the pitch was for all of us and not even your daddy could buy it."

Scorpius allowed that comment to bounce off and instead tried to reason with the moron, seeing as he was incapable of being an adult.

"I don't own the pitch, but I did reserve it. However if you'd like to practice more than be my guest."

The Slytherins all turned to Scorpius in surprise. None of them had expected for him to just hand over their reserved time and space to the likes of Potter, his rival.

"I truly value your commitment to your team and your endurance is inspirational," Scorpius said in a patronizing tone while everyone looked on in interest. From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Lily as she watched from her place on the stands.

Moving closer to Albus until they were face to face, Scorpius leaned down and gave the shorter Gryffindor a cold smile. "I look up to you Potter. I don't know if I would be able to continue playing after being left in the dust. Time. After. Time."

The roar of laughter sounded through the pitch as he once again bested Albus. The latter looked ready to kill and quickly fumbled for his wand, but it didn't scare Scorpius one bit.

"Put away your wand, Potter. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself by having me toss you on your arse. Do yourself a favor and grow up." Scorpius motioned for his team to get on their brooms and ignoring the gaze on him coming from the stands, walked further into the field.

"We'll see who has the last laugh," Albus murmured. His hand running over bludger as he muttered something and the iron ball bounced frantically before rolling to one of the Slytherins.

"Just because you were on the team last years does not guarantee you a place this year!" Scorpius shouted as he was handed the bludger. "I want to see a fair game and under no circumstances will I allow less than that."

As the game began, Scorpius allowed himself a small glance to the stands. She was there, watching him and only half paying attention to what one of the Scamander twins was saying to her. The boy was clearly one of her many admirers but she didn't seem to share the same sentiments by the way she was trying to put space between them. It didn't matter. Scamander was the type of person she would end up with, and he shouldn't feel that ridiculous bit of jealousy running through him again.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the game and not to a little redhead on the stands?" Derrik asked, sweat already running down his face as he dismounted his broom.

"I don't recall telling you to get off your broom, Bletchley." Scorpius looked back at the game, analyzing every pass and throw.

"Please, like you won't choose me to be on the team. There's no better beater than me," he swung his bat back and forth.

"If you were such a greater beater as you say you are, you'd be on a broom and not annoying me."

"No need to be rude, Scorp, I'll allow you to continue your gazing."

Turning to reply, Scorpius caught sight of a bludger being thrown about. It was a normal occurrence in Quidditch, but what wasn't normal was for the bludger to bounce with such force.

"Where did that bludger come from?" Scorpius asked without taking his eyes away from the game.

"What? You threw it in," Derrik replied dully.

"It's been tampered with!" Scorpius said just as the bludger collided with one of the player's broom, forcing the boy to spin out of control until he hit another teammate.

"Watch out!" someone shrieked from the stands.

Scorpius quickly mounted his own broom, trying to cast a spell on the bludger in order to stop it but the damn thing was faster than even his Firebolt. Everyone in the stands raced down as the ball race towards them, even Potter, whose smile was effectively wiped off once the bludger began attacking anything in reach.

"Lily!"

His head jerked towards the side, finding the bludger heading at lightning speed towards the redhead. He like everyone was shouting at her to move but it seemed her leg had caught on something, trapping her and making an easy target for the bludger. He felt his blood run cold at the horrifying sight before him. Without another thought he forced his broom forward, his arm reaching out just as he did when faced with the snitch.

Just as the bludger was inches from its target, Scorpius took her by the arm and pulled her into his body, racing to safety as the bludger chased after them. Lily let out a gasp while she held onto him tightly and her eyes closing as he dove under the stands avoiding the wooden beams.

His stomach churned as the bludger closed up on them. He couldn't get a good aim at it without letting go of Lily and risk her getting hurt. This girl was bad luck, Scorpius thought to himself. She had promised there wouldn't be a third time and here they were, fending off a killer bludger that was hot on their tail.

"Scorpius," she cried in worry as the bludger broke through a beam. He could feel her small frame shaking in fear, and he swore if this was her brother's doing he'd kill him. The smile on Potter's face had been all too telling.

"Hold on!" he ordered, pushing his broom faster until the faint smell of smoke filled their nostrils.

As they closed in on the exit, the broom collided against an uneven beam, sending them into the air before they tumbled onto the ground. Scorpius watched the bludger come at them and without a thought moved his body over Lily's, protecting her from the impact. He rolled them over this way and that until the bludger hit his shoulder, a sickening crack ringing through the air.

"Finite!" Rose shouted with her wand pointed at the bludger.

Scorpius groaned in pain not able to push himself off of the girl beneath him once the bludger had been disintegrated.

"Get off my sister, Malfoy!" Albus shoved him aside.

"Albus, he's hurt!" Lily snapped and gently ran her hand over Scorpius' injured shoulder before she was pushed away by the Slytherin team.

"Don't just stand there! Someone get help," Derrik barked.

"Lysander went for Madam Hooch," Alice said, pulling Lily by the arm and away from the Slytherins.

"No one touch him!" Scorpius heard Madam Hooch order before she dropped next to him, and looked over his injury. "Broken shoulder," she tsked.

"Broken shoulder!" the Slytherins shouted in anger.

"We have a game next week!" Derrik said, looking ready to beat the first thing that came his way.

"Mr. Malfoy is in no condition to play, Mr. Bletchley. Now make yourself useful and help me get the poor boy to the infirmary."

Scorpius bit his tongue as to not let out a pained shout. He wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him in such human conditions.

"What exactly happened?" Madam Hooch questioned the bystanders.

"Someone hexed the bludger, Madam Hooch," Lily answered when no one else did.

"Hexed!" she exclaimed. "Which one of you idiotic brats did this? Someone could have been killed."

Through pained eyes, Scorpius watched everyone turn to Albus.

"Oh, yeah. Blame everything that happens to him on me, why don't you!" Albus shot back.

"Mr. Potter if you did this there will be serious consequences. It's best to be honest." Madam Hooch gave him a pointed look.

"It was him, Madam Hooch. I saw him touching the bludger before it was handed to Malfoy," a Hufflepuff spoke up.

At the boy's words the Slytherins all aim their wands at Albus, their eyes filled with hatred.

"Wands down. No hexes will be thrown under my watch! Mr. Potter you will accompany me to Professor McGonagall's office and the Slytherins will take Mr. Malfoy to see Madam Pomfrey, and as for the rest of you. Scatter!"

"Come on mate," Derrik murmured, helping Scorpius stand.

With another soft groan, Scorpius allowed his teammates to help him off the pitch and towards the castle, but his pain became a second matter as he spotted the Scamander boy running his filthy little hands over Lily.

"Are you alright Lily?" the boy asked in concern.

Scorpius wasn't able to hear her response. Wasn't able to hear anything for that matter. All he wanted to do was drive his fist in Potter for almost killing his own sister, but seeing as he was now out of sight the Scamander idiot would have to do. He had no bloody right to touch her when he hadn't been the one to save her. She wasn't his. She didn't want him.

"Don't worry mate. We'll get Potter back for this," Derrik said when he saw Scorpius clench his fists.

Scorpius simply nodded at his friend's words. He was tired of playing these games with Potter. If he didn't have any boundaries than neither would he. Baby Potter wanted him and who was he to deny a lady what she wanted?


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

"You could have killed someone!" Lily shouted at Albus the moment he had entered Gryffindor tower.

The last hour had felt like an eternity to her between worrying for Scorpius and waiting for her stupid brother to come back so she could hex him into oblivion. What he had done had gone too far this time. It was one thing to poke at Scorpius but to want him hurt or worst dead made her see Albus in a whole other light.

Albus rolled his eyes at her dramatic tone, not looking the least bit worried or regretful. "Hello to you too, Lils."

"Don't, Albus! What you did could not have only gotten you expelled but you actually hurt someone. Do you even care?" she cried out in frustration, trying and failing to control her temper.

"Nothing happened, Lily. Stop being so dramatic," he pushed past her, hissing in pain when her nails dug into his arm as she stopped him from walking away.

"I can't believe you Albus. I can't believe that my own _brother_ didn't care that I could've almost been killed by something he did."

Albus' eyes softened at his sister's teary eyes and trembling lips. He may have been a dolt at times and hardheaded, but he did love his sister more than anything. In an act of revenge he could have harmed his baby sister, something he couldn't fathom now that his head was clear.

"Lils –"

Lily shook her head at him not wanting to hear him apologize. She didn't need him to. What she needed was for this pissing contest to end once and for all. "I feel sorry for you Albus. You try so hard to be better than him that you haven't noticed the type of person you're becoming."

Albus looked at her in hurt. Sure, they had their moments of conflict but never had she shown such disappointment towards him. To him she was still the same little girl with big eyes and pigtails that looked up to him and listened to his every word. His resentment for Scorpius grew at that moment. It was his fault that Lily was upset. His fault that she was mad at her own brother.

When he didn't say anything to her, Lily gave a sad sigh before walking up to her dorm. She didn't need to see all the judging looks she was getting from the rest of the lions for putting Albus in his place. She just wanted to be alone. She just wanted to dive into her bed and cry until there was nothing left in her.

Slamming the door behind her, Lily felt the bitter taste of tears. It hurt her to hurt Albus with her words, but he deserved it. He wasn't sorry for hurting Scorpius, only sorry for almost having hurt her. She climbed onto her bed all the while ignoring the soreness she felt from being thrown off of Scorpius' broom, and allowed herself to sob into her pillow. The pain from her bruises meant nothing when measured alongside the emotional pain she felt.

Lily didn't know how long she cried until she was startled by a soft hand running through her hair.

"Are you okay Lily?" Alice asked in a soft voice that was nothing like her usual rambunctious tone.

 _Are you okay?_ What a silly question to ask in Lily's opinion.

"Malfoy is alright. I heard it was only a fractured shoulder and while he'll miss the first game he should be better for the next one," Alice informed her when Lily didn't so much as acknowledge her presence.

He was okay. Lily was able to breathe if only for a moment at the news. She had been so worried from the moment he had let out that cry of pain. It had been a shock to see his usually crafted features crumble into something much more human. He was okay. He was okay after risking his life for her. She would never forget him shielding her with his own body in order for the bludger to hit him and not her. He had offered her a protection that only her father ever could.

"Albus is suspended from playing the first three matches as well as a semester's load of detentions, but McGonagall didn't expel him. He's sorry for what he did, Lils. You should ease up on him."

Lily saw red at that moment. Pushing Alice away from her, she sat up and glared at her so-called best friend.

"Ease up on him? Did you not see what he did? What he could've caused?" she lashed out.

Alice gave Lily a pleading look as if it were Lily that was meant to understand something, and not the other way around. "It was an accident. Albus is sorry for what happened."

"No! Albus is sorry that he almost got me killed, but he isn't sorry for hurting Scorpius. No one cares that he was hurt because you all think he deserves it. Did anyone offer to help him or even think about helping him?" Lily stood up from the bed, wiping away angry tears.

"I'm not saying what happened wasn't wrong, but Lily –"

Lily huffed, looking up at the ceiling. "That's just it, Alice! You may think that what happened today was wrong, but you're still defending Albus. No one will say anything to him because he always comes out looking like the victim and that just isn't fair."

Alice looked at Lily with tired eyes. She didn't want to fight with her again over someone that should mean nothing to them, but it seemed impossible to get anything right in this conversation. Lily wouldn't just let bygones be bygones.

"Just leave me alone, please. I don't want to fight," Lily murmured softly. She knew that Alice wouldn't see through Albus' actions because she was just as enamored with him as Lily was with Scorpius.

With a nod, Alice walked out of the room. They would surely make up as they always did but for now Lily just wanted to be angry. She didn't want to hide what she felt or pretend that nothing happened as she most often did. Alice hadn't even asked her how she was feeling. She was more worried about scolding her on her attitude towards Albus than much else.

She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. They hadn't even been back a week at Hogwarts and all hell had broken loose. She wondered if her parents would be informed of what Albus had done. Surely if the Malfoys had been told of Scorpius' injury they would want Albus to face grander consequences than a few detentions. Lily had heard his mother wasn't the woman you'd like to have for an enemy and she seemed to dote on her children. She couldn't imagine the Malfoys wouldn't want Albus' head.

No one would be able to help Albus if Scorpius were to want for revenge. While Lily did love her brother, she knew that Albus would deserve anything that came his way. She didn't want to see him hurt but he didn't seem to care who he took down in his ridiculous rivalry. He wasn't the same person she had for years looked up to – still looked up to even if she didn't realize it at times.

As she paced around her room thinking of the two wizards she cared for, the grandfather clock on the left of the room rang with a loud ding-dong, signaling the time for dinner. However dinner was the farthest thing from her mind. All she wanted to do was run to the infirmary and speak with Scorpius. She wished she could see him for herself rather than just go by Alice's word on his condition. Even if he was already taken care of she wanted to be assured that he was fine with her own eyes. Scorpius' cousins would surely be at his side, but they'd most likely join the rest of the students at the great hall for dinner, allowing Lily at least a moment alone with him.

With a plan already forming in mind, she waited for the last of her fellow Gryffindors to leave before she quietly made her way down to the first floor. Spotting Rose alongside the rest of the Ravenclaw students –including Lysander and Lorcan – she hid behind a statue until they were out of view, and kept in the shadows until she was at the infirmary's entrance.

"I still think we should tell Uncle Draco what happened," Lily heard a feminine voice speak.

Shielding herself against a stone pillar, she saw Calliope and Corrina Zabini walking out of the infirmary, both girls looking upset.

"Scorpius said _no_ , Calliope. We have to do what he asks."

Calliope turned to her sister with a deadly look gracing her face, her hands balling into fists. "I don't have to do shit. He could've been killed because of fucking Potter, and I'm expected to just let this go?"

"I'm just as upset as you are sister, but you're only going to make things worse. Scorpius doesn't want his parents fighting his battles –"

"I respect that, Corrina. I respect him for being a better man than Potter, but this bullshit has gone too far. Not only did he rescue the Potter girl but now he's in bed with a broken shoulder that could've been more fatal."

Corrina pulled at her sister's arm when she tried walking off, her eyes pleading. "He's fine, P. If you love him as much as I know you do then you'll stand behind him and whatever choices he makes."

Lily watched Calliope close her eyes before given a tense nod. "Fine. I'll do what he says, but one more move by Potter and I'll rip off his head with my own hands."

"Agreed," Corrina replied.

As the two walked away, Lily stared blankly at the wall ahead. He wouldn't tell his parents. He had chosen to deal with Albus on his own and not tattle on him even if he was in his right to do so. Scorpius' actions only made her more depressed by her own brother's attitude. She couldn't deny who the better man was.

Pushing the door open, she snuck a peek inside to make sure there was no one insight. The infirmary was silent seeing as it was only the beginning of the term with only a handful of students resting away their illness or injuries. Madam Pomfrey was luckily not in the room so Lily wouldn't have to explain why she was coming to see the Slytherin that lay sleeping on the far side of the room.

He seemed so peaceful was Lily's first thought as she stood next to his bed. The left side of his body was bandaged, his arm held securely by the wrappings as to not cause more damage. It was her fault. If he hadn't protected her and instead chosen to run off just like the rest of those on the pitch had, he wouldn't be such a state. She was the one that was supposed to be on this bed and not him.

"Come to finish what your lovely brother started?" a tired voice asked.

With a startled gasp, Lily looked down at Scorpius only to find him wide awake. His silver eyes were observing her in question and she realized she had yet to answer him.

"I needed to see if you were okay," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You weren't the moron that cursed the bludger," he turned his head to the side as he spoke with bitterness coating every word.

She looked down in shame. "I'm related to the moron."

"You are, but I don't blame you for that. I don't blame you at all, really."

"You should. It's my fault you're in here."

Scorpius turned back to her. "Well, I couldn't allow a student to die under my watch. Head boy and all that."

She twisted her hands around, feeling small even if she was the one standing. "Thank you. It may not have meant much to you, but it does to me."

"Lily," he called to her when she turned to leave just as he had this afternoon by the lake. "Stay."

She looked at him in surprise. His eyes were ordering her to stay and she knew she couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

"I don't want to keep you from resting," she said, even as she sat on the stool next to him.

"I've rested enough," he replied, giving a grunt when he tried to move.

"Careful!" Lily shot up in worry and went to his side. "You shouldn't be moving."

He gave an annoyed glance at his immobilized arm, prodding at the bandages with his good hand. "Staying still isn't precisely my forte."

"You'll have to learn if that shoulder of yours is going to heal properly," she lectured him.

"Don't you sound like my mother," he said in jest. "Do me a favor, won't you?"

She stopped herself from saying "anything" or something along those lines, instead giving him a simple nod.

"Could you get me some water," he glanced at the pitcher on his bedside.

"Of course." She turned to pour the water, mentally slapping herself when she tried handing it to him.

"You may need to help me sit up."

"Right," she said shakily. "I'll do that."

She was going to have to touch him. He was allowing her to touch him. Memories of him taking her into his arms and having his body on top of hers to protect her flashed in her eyes. After the fear had turned into worry and the worry had faded, she recalled the way his hand had held her waist, his fingers burning through her.

"Just place your arm around me," he instructed.

Lily moved to do as he said, noticing then that he was completely naked from the waist up. She felt her face heat up and heart quicken, and hoped to Merlin that he didn't take notice of her trembling hands.

Her small hand wrapped around him, feeling the soft texture of his skin. She wondered if every man's skin was like his, silky and smooth.

"Put a pillow behind me please," Scorpius said, sounding breathless after sitting up.

"Are you comfortable?" she questioned once he was situated.

"As comfortable as I can be," he murmured, taking the offered glass of water from her hand with a soft thanks.

Sitting back down, Lily looked around the room in awkwardness. No matter how much she wanted to be here –with him – she still felt out of place.

"You're bruised."

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"Your arm," he motioned to her with a tilt of his chin.

Following his gaze she saw a dark bruise beginning to form on her light skin. She had been so worried for him that she had given herself no consideration, only barely acknowledging the dull ache left from her fall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Scorpius told her, his voice sounding surprisingly regretful to her ears.

Lily couldn't stop the bitter laugh from escaping her. He was apologizing. He was sorry for having caused damage to her. Albus had only felt sorry when he had seen her cry and yet the so-called _snake_ sounded angry with himself for marking her.

"Why didn't you tell on Albus? You could've told your parents what happened but you didn't, why?" she asked.

"Would you have liked for me to do so?" he countered.

"He more than deserves it," Lily answered him quietly. "He went too far and…and he didn't care…doesn't care."

Scorpius' didn't reply to her. What could he possibly say to make the situation any better? He of all people knew Albus was a total arsehole, and had made Scorpius' life a living hell from the moment their paths had crossed.

"You shouldn't have helped me. You shouldn't have helped me that day in Knockturn Alley or today," she choked out.

"Am I interrupting?" came the silvery voice of Heloise Belizaire.

"No. I was just leaving," Lily said flatly.

Heloise raised a dark brow at Lily. The elder witch was far from ignorant and knew she had most definitely come between whatever this was. It wasn't everyday a Potter was so close to Scorpius without hexes being thrown about.

"I'd head to the Great Hall if I were you, Potter. Bletchley looked ready to hex your brother into the next century," Heloise informed.

Lily gave a tired exhale. "Of course he is."

Not giving into her need to look at Scorpius, Lily left the room. She shouldn't have been there. She had no right to be invading his space after what Albus had caused. There was no reason for her to continue this ridiculous infatuation with him. Lily would move on. She'd stop dreaming and save herself the heartache and trouble. It was best to stay away from him for both her sake and his.

"Lily?" Hugo called to her and stepped away from where he and his friends had been talking.

She gulped, hoping she hadn't been seen by him leaving the infirmary. "Hugo," she greeted in a somewhat calm voice.

"What were you doing in the infirmary?" he asked.

Damn it he had noticed, she thought to herself.

"Just wanted to see Madam Pomfrey," she thought up quickly. "I bruised myself pretty badly after the fall."

"Rose told me what happened. Albus…" Hugo sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Albus can be a total arse when he wants to be and I won't even try to defend him, but he does care. He shouldn't have allowed his pettiness to have blinded him."

Lily looked away from him, feeling like a child being reprimanded by her parent. Hugo had inherited their grandmother's wisdom and though they shared the same age, he could be the voice of reason as much as Rose was.

"He and Malfoy have been at each other's throats for years now – throwing words if not hexes – and I don't see it changing anytime soon, but that should never come between any of us. Let him make amends, yeah?"

"I'm tired of this absurd rivalry, Hugo."

He let out a laugh. "And you think we aren't? This battle between them will be over the moment they step off the train this May, but you and Al will always be family. It's best not to hold grudges. Terribly awkward during family dinners."

She dropped her shoulder tiredly. Hugo hadn't needed to shout or lecture her as Alice had, instead opting to make her see the reality of thing. His reminder of her and Albus being family only crushed her wish to belong to Scorpius. Family was important to her, Albus was important to her. He may be an oversized child, but he would always be her big brother. Scorpius would only ever be a fantasy.

"How is it that you can be wise, but still a brat?" she asked him.

"Weasley and Granger genes my dear Lily. Dangerous combination when infused together," he said with a grin. "Bloody hell I'm starving. All this being wise really builds up an appetite, dinner?"

"You go ahead. I'm not up to seeing the Slytherins having a go at Albus for what happened."

"I'll save you a slice of pie,'' Hugo promised.

"Thanks," she said giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Ew! I don't want your germs," he cried in protest.

"Love you too, Huey!" she laughed as she the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

Ignoring his shout of disgust at his nickname since he was a baby, Lily gave the password to the Fat Lady and was welcomed by the usual warmth of Gryffindor Tower. She was glad everyone was still at dinner as she could rarely enjoy a moment of peace within the four walls. There was always something going on in their common room, and any moments like these were foreign.

She sat in that one comfy chair everyone always fought over and rested her eyes. It had been a tremendously long day that only seemed to drag more and more. She knew she would have to face Albus and hear him out, but there was a part of her that didn't want to forgive him. The bruise on her arm a reminder of today's events, a reminder that Albus was cruel and Scorpius wasn't deserving of anything.

Her thoughts went to Scorpius. He had told her that he didn't blame her for anything and that did nothing to make her feel any less guilty. The Slytherin shouldn't need to save her after all he was forced to endure at the hand of Albus, and she had no right to fantasize about him. She would simply have to grow up. She'd focus on her schoolwork and friends, and…and forget him. Yes, she'd forget him. People like them weren't meant to be together, would never be allowed to be together. Her family would hate him as much as his would hate her.

"I can do it. I can forget him," she told herself in motivation.

As people began entering the common room, she made a dash for her room. Hugo didn't tell her to make amends with Albus this very night and tomorrow would be a good day as any.

Sleep didn't come easily to her that night, however. She had shut her bed curtains and even casted a silencing charm around her, but it had been simply pointless. Her thoughts were with Scorpius no matter how much she yelled at herself for giving into childish dreams.

Deciding she needed air, she pushed away the curtains and tiptoed out of the room. The last thing she needed was to be harassed by Alice again if she were to wake her or anyone else for that matter. Perhaps she could even fall asleep on the couch by the fireplace, it seemed comfortable enough…

"Couldn't sleep?" she heard Albus say from his place on that exact sofa she had been planning on throwing herself onto.

She walked over to him and took notice of his face covered in horrible looking hives. She was surprised the Slytherins hadn't been able to cause him more damage, surely McGonagall or Rose had stepped in.

"Bletchley did that?" Lily asked as she sat next to him.

He nodded, his eyes staring at the roaring flames.

"Don't expect me to say you didn't deserve it," she said.

"I know," he replied, turning to look at her. "I know I deserved it."

"Why did you do it?" she questioned softly.

"Because I'm tired of him always having the last word. I'm tired of him getting everything I deserve when he is the son of a Death Eater. His grandfather almost killed our mother, did you know that?" Albus let out.

"The war was over long before either of you were born, Al. He didn't choose his family and neither did we. Dad doesn't even care about Malfoy's father and yet you choose to continue a battle that was long fought."

"He thinks he's better than everyone else," he huffed, his tone losing its edge and sounding like a petulant child.

"And you don't sometimes?" she arched her brow at him.

He tried giving her a glare, but he couldn't. All he saw was the sister he almost injured with his brainless actions.

"Lily, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," she replied.

"Please forgive me. I know I'm not the best brother, but I do love you and I don't like you being mad at me," Albus said with more honesty than she expected him to show.

Letting go of the resentment she felt and following through with her commitment to stop whatever she felt for Scorpius, Lily pulled him in for a hug. "Of course I forgive you, Albie," she said, using the nickname she had once called him as a little girl.

Albus held onto her tightly as if trying to assure himself that she was alright. No matter what went on between them, Lily had yet to grow out of her love for her brother. She was still a child in more ways than one and she needed her brother, needed her family.

"Please stop fighting with him, Albus," she begged into his shoulder.

She felt him tense at her words before relaxing, and giving a nod. "I'll try Lils. For you I'll try," he promised.

"Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the week at Hogwarts continued down a much smoother path. Albus had kept to his promise and stayed away from Scorpius once the Slytherin had been released from the infirmary, and Lily had done the same. She ignored the way her heart skipped a beat when she saw him sitting in the Great Hall – his arm in a sling – surrounded by the rest of the Slytherin students. She told herself that it wasn't him that kept looking at her from his table and he most definitely didn't seek her out by the lake.

Lily continued with the life she forced herself to live. She caught herself every time from looking his way and forced her jealousy aside when she saw Heloise or Violet at his side. She was doing great she'd tell herself with every win against herself. If her brother could let his rivalry go then she could forget about Scorpius too. One only had to use their head over their heart, and it was going well until Lysander cornered her at the end of Herbology.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmede with me," Lysander said shyly.

"Of course. We always go together," she tried playing off his question.

"That's not what I meant, Lil. I was thinking if we could go together, together."

Lily felt herself choke on her own saliva. She didn't want this to be happening. How could she ever say no to him of all people? He was one of her best friends and she didn't want to hurt him. She also didn't see a reason to say no to him. Everyone expected her to end up married to him down the road. Her own parents teased her about Lysander for Merlin's sake.

"I…um…" she closed her eyes for a moment before giving him a forced smile. "Okay."

"Really?" Lysander asked, sounding a tad shocked.

She nodded, giving a soft laugh at his dazed tone. "Yes, really."

His eyes shined like the jewels on display at one of those fancy shops in Diagon Alley, and she didn't have the will nor the courage to tell him they could go together but as friends.

"You won't regret it, Lily!" he smiled.

"I'm sure I won't," she murmured, accepting a kiss on her cheek from him.

"I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied, watching him leave before touching the same cheek he had kissed.

He had never kissed her and while his lips were soft and sweet, she couldn't help from thinking how wrong they had felt against her skin. Maybe kisses weren't meant to be all that special like people described them to be or maybe it had just been the wrong set of lips…

"No turning back now," Lily mumbled and walked up the path leading to the owlery. She hadn't written to her parents since her arrival to Hogwarts, and she knew they'd be expecting a letter soon.

"So you and Scamander,'' a voice said from behind her, _his_ voice.

Lily had been too distracted with her own thought as she climbed up the stone staircase, she hadn't noticed Scorpius following close behind her. The elder boy moved to stand in front of her, his body trapping her against the stone hedge and preventing her from escaping like she planned to do.

The resolve she had built up had crashed and burned with just one look at the handsome Slytherin. He was wearing that dark suit that made him all too appealing and the sling protecting his arm did nothing to take from his impeccable appearance. She hated his parents for making him so beautiful and herself for being such a girl to take notice.

"He's my friend," Lily whispered, trying to walk around the blond. She needed to get away and fast. She had made a promise to Albus. A promise to herself.

"Seemed more than two friends simply going to Hogsmede together," he said, allowing her past him but still following her up.

"And what is to you?'' she snapped.

He arched a brow at her sudden change in tone with him. "Aren't we snappy? Did the princess finally decide to do as she was told and stay away from me," he mocked in a baby voice.

"It's not like we're friends," she shot back, ignoring the wave of hurt she had felt at his tone.

"I'm just surprised that's all," he gave a smirk. "You've been staring at me for the better part of five years, and now you've suddenly taken up a fancy with Scamander."

She came to a halt at his words, her face a roaring red. He knew. He'd seen her staring all these years.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily replied unevenly, keeping her back to him.

"Let's not lie to each other," he murmured into her ear and forcing a soft gasp from her at the feeling of his front to her back.

Lily couldn't breathe. Her throat had literally closed up on her for being this close to him without him having to rescue her from some sort of situation. She couldn't even remember any of the promises she had made. She didn't even remember Lysander.

"I think I should go," she tried saying.

"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" he purred.

Clinging onto the last bit of her resolve, she pushed away from him and tried giving him the best steely look she could muster. "It's not polite to invade someone's personal space."

"Neither is staring at someone," Scorpius tsked.

"Please leave me alone," she begged. "I'm trying to do the right thing."

He tilted his head to the side. "The right thing for who? For you?"

"Forget it." Lily quickly turned and fled into the owlery.

The owls hooted at being woken from their slumber all except one tiny scops owl that screeched excitedly and flew down to Lily, landing on her shoulder and searching her for treats.

"Have you been a good girl, Pomme?" Lily petted the bird's soft feathers. "I hope you haven't caused any more trouble with the other owls."

The small bird gave Lily a look that read: "you know I did."

"That's your _owl_?" Scorpius asked in amusement. "Can it even carry anything?"

Pomme make to give him a good peck, but Lily held her back and eyed Scorpius with annoyance.

"What? Am I not allowed to send a letter?"

Deciding it best not to speak to him, she glanced back at Pomme and pulled out sliced apples from her bag, feeding them to her.

"You're really ignoring me, aren't you? If only your brother could give me the same silent treatment." He spun around not caring if she replied or not, and looked towards the highest part of the owlery. "Archimedes," he called.

Lily gaped at the eagle owl, its large wings extended elegantly as it swooped down, landing gracefully on Scorpius' shoulder. The blond ran a hand over the owl as the rest of the birds observed Archimedes in wary, including Pomme. Her own little bird was a pitiful sight compared to his, but Pomme was all she needed with her outspoken nature and rebellious streak. She was practically her own person.

"I was thinking, Potter, you owe me thrice now for saving your life," he murmured while combing through Archimedes feathers. The owl enjoying every moment of attention it was receiving.

"I already thanked you," she said rather dryly, continuing to feed Pomme.

"You can do better than that," he told her in a tone that made Lily feel things she knew weren't proper at all.

Finally turning to him, she raised a brow. "What's more valuable than a thank you?"

"I'm still debating," he shrugged.

"Debating what?"

"What I want from you. Although I have a fair idea."

His eyes burned through her just as his hands had the day he rescued her. There was a new spark as he looked at her. He seemed to be observing Lily as if he hadn't known she existed and was surprised at what he had discovered. It was the look she had only seen in her silly dreams.

"I don't think I can offer you much," she wheezed out.

"I beg to differ," his eyes returning to his owl. "But first I'd like to know why you are being a brat and ignoring me.

"I am not being a brat," Lily huffed.

"You are," he smirked. "It's alright though. You'll find I can be very patient."

Shying away from his brilliant gaze, she petted Pomme and wished she'd worn her hair down and not in a high ponytail so she could use it as a shield. "Aren't you always going on about how you'd like for my family's silence? I thought you'd be happy to know there isn't a Potter that wishes to disturb the peace."

"That doesn't answer my question. I want to know how in a matter of days your little infatuation has suddenly waned down."

"Infatuation?" she scoffed.

"Let's not play dumb, Lily. I know you have more intelligence in your little finger than your family has in their entire bodies. I include your cousin –Rose – as she may be intelligent in schoolwork but not in much else."

"It was the right thing to do," she repeated her words from earlier.

"For you?"

She shakes her head. "For the both of us."

"How so?"

Lily held still. Her breathing the only sound that came from and even so it was deadly silent. She couldn't do this anymore. It had been only a few days and she was already tired of lying. Tired of pretending that she didn't still draw him under the light of a Lumos spell. Tired of keeping a promise that only left her weak with every passing moment. She could no longer pretend. She didn't want to pretend.

"You say that you don't blame me, but I do. You saved me – keep saving me – and I don't deserve it. Albus didn't care. The only reason he even felt an ounce of regret was because I was involved," she told him with all the honesty she could muster. "I promised Albus and I promised myself that I would stay away from you so long as this war was finally over between all of you."

Scorpius stared at her. He hadn't been expecting such a declaration. To be honest he thought her brother had ordered her to stay away from him or she, herself, had finally decided to see him as the rest of her family did. He wondered how someone like her could belong to a family like hers. This girl whether he liked it or not was beginning to worm her way into his life in more ways than one.

It was Archimedes that broke the silence. The usually arrogant owl observed the apple slices in the redhead's hand with want, but was just as regal as his owner to ask for one. Lily smiled at the similarities between the pair. Neither Archimedes nor Scorpius would ever ask for anything.

"Want one?" she offered to the owl.

Archimedes lifted his beak into the air before looking back at Lily discreetly. Lily watched as the bird hopped off Scorpius' shoulder and fly the short distance to her, landing on the windowsill where Pomme was currently chowing down her own apple. At the sight of the large bird, Pomme let out a frightened hoot and hid behind Lily's ear.

"Its okay," Lily soothed the tiny owl. "He just wants a snack."

Lily offered the apple slice again, watching as Archimedes quickly took it from her and flew back to Scorpius, hooting his thanks.

"He likes you," Scorpius looked at his owl in amusement.

"Really?"

"He didn't go for your jugular," he said, giving her a smile. It wasn't like the smiles she was accustomed to seeing from him. This smile was new. This smile made her forget her very own name. "You've seemed to have grown on him in a matter of seconds, but I can't say I'm surprised."

"Well I'm honored," she looked away from his strong gaze.

"You should be," he agreed. "Tell me something, won't you? This promise that you made do you think you'll keep it?"

"Promises aren't meant to be broken," she said sounding small.

Scorpius closed the distance between them, their bodies only inches apart, and if she moved only a smidge her breasts would touch his chest. His eyes were like molten jewels as they looked down at her, daring her to look anywhere but at him.

She let out a soft noise from the back of her throat as he reached to take a fallen piece of hair between his fingers.

"Don't you know Lily? The best promises are those that can be broken."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

He runs a finger across her cheekbone, watching her shiver slightly in response. It was a surprise to him how natural it felt to touch her and the way she held so still only made him want her in ways that went against everything he knew. He wondered if she was aware of her leaning into his touch, so responsive and sweet. Scorpius had seen her exchange with the Scamander boy, had seen the kiss he dared to place so close to her lips, lips that should only ever be taken with nothing short of passion. Scamander wasn't what she needed. He wasn't what she wanted.

"What do you want from me?" she asks him, wrapping her hand around his wrist and pulling away from his touch.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied. "I want to know what you've done to make me look back. Five years and now you've decided to ruin everything."

She broke away from their contact, walking to the small window and looking out to the late afternoon sun. "I know what I want…and I also know it isn't possible. What I want to know is what you gain from this?"

He was right, she was a very intelligent witch no matter her parentage or her age. She knew that anything between them would only lead down a path that neither could ever go. Lily had asked him what he gained and the truth was he honestly didn't know. Only days ago he was living the life society expected him to live, working under the Minister of Magic himself, and now all he could think of was _her_. A bloody Potter. Someone with Weasley blood running through her veins. He wanted to stop dreaming of his hands tangled within a river of red. Scorpius wanted his life back.

"It would be so easy for you," she whispered. "A young girl that's held a ridiculous crush on you for years. All you would have to do is give her hope and she'd forget everything, everyone. You could ruin her and simply walk away. It'd be the best revenge against us all."

Scorpius felt a sense of grief at her words. She expected him to play with her and after throw her away, but not before letting everyone know she'd given herself like a whore. He didn't know if he hated her for thinking him so evil or himself for almost carrying out that exact plan before he thought of Cassiopeia going through such humiliation.

"You think me that cruel?" he asked.

She let out a humorless laugh. "Have we ever given you a reason not to be?"

"You have."

Giving Pomme the rest of the apples and the letter for her parents, she looked up at Scorpius with a sadness on her delicate features. "Let me live in my dreamland, Scorpius," she pleaded softly, leaving him alone in silence.

His eyes following even when she was only a speck in the distance. There was a ridiculous moment where he actually thought of chasing after her, but he'd never stoop to that level. It was one thing to allow himself to think of Lily and another to chase after like Scamander and all the other idiotic boys after her. He was a Malfoy. He was heir to one of the oldest bloodlines. Scorpius didn't chase after silly girls. She wasn't a silly girl though. Lily was sweet and delicate, beautiful and fierce, and a thousand other things.

She'd pleaded for him to allow her to continue wanting him from afar. She didn't want to have him if he was only planning on playing with her, and it was best to pretend that only she felt something. It was easier to spare herself the heartache of being involved with him. Scorpius couldn't blame her.

Archimedes pecked at his hand gently, sensing something wrong with his master as he came to sit on the windowsill again. Running his hand over his soft feathers, Scorpius pushed away from the window and looked the eagle owl.

"It'd be too easy, Archimedes," he said, repeating her words.

No matter what way he looked, he'd be held responsible for getting involved with her. His own parents would look at him in disgust for touching someone of inferior status, and her family would think he passed her a love potion. She wasn't even seventeen yet, still a child. He could lose everything if she or her family said he'd force her into anything. No one would believe that she would willingly give him the time of day, no matter how willing she was.

On the other hand, he was good at keeping his secrets his. He was a Slytherin in all meaning of the title. Resourcefulness came like a second nature to him, and if he wanted to fuck the Potter girl or steal a few kisses he'd find a way to do so without anyone finding out. His family didn't keep him on a tight leash –trusting him to care for himself and make the right decisions – so he'd be able to indulge in whatever this would turn into. There was also the matter of her family...

The whole lot of them were always in each another's business and her brother watched her like a hawk, allowing her no space to do anything without them all knowing. He bet they'd be happy to know Scamander had asked her out to Hogsmeade, idiots. Scamander would probably take her to all those silly little places in the village, buying her sweets and hoping to do more than just some hand holding. Scorpius couldn't even think of the boy rubbing his greedy hands over her without gagging. Lily didn't need frilly little hearts or to be taken to Madam Puddifoots like all the other wishful girls. She deserved more than just tea at some overly pink shop.

"What do you think, Archimedes?" Scorpius consulted the owl as if it were a human being. "Do you like Lily?"

Archimedes hooted in affirmation, showing him the leftover apple piece he was still working on. It was obvious Lily had not only earned his attentions, but also of the vain owl.

Rubbing a finger over his lips thoughtfully, Scorpius chose to give in. First he'd have to get her away from Scamander…

* * *

"Spill!" Alice shrieked, slamming the door shut to hers and Lily's dorm and climbing onto the redhead's bed.

Lily looked up from her potion's homework and to the smiling brunette. For a moment she feared Alice had seen her talking to Scorpius, but surely if she had she wouldn't be smiling like a cat that had just eaten a canary.

"What are you going on about now?" Lily asked, her eyes returning to her work.

"Don't play dumb, Lily Luna Potter. I heard from a reliable source that you were asked out to Hogsmeade by one Mr. Lysander Newt Scamander," Alice said with impatience.

"Oh, that. He asked me after Herbology," she shrugged.

Alice bounced on the bed in excitement almost tipping over Lily's ink on her work. "Details, Lily!"

Knowing she wouldn't get any more work done with Alice pestering her, Lily closed her books and put her things away, giving her full attention. "There isn't much to say. It wasn't anything special and it's not like we haven't ever gone to Hogsmeade together."

With a roll of her eyes, Alice jumped off the bed and opened Lily's closet. "We need to find you something to where," she murmured as she began putting together outfits.

"I think pants and a blouse will do, Alice."

Alice turned to Lily, looking like she had just eaten a vomit flavored bean. "Lily, this isn't just some normal day out with friends. Lysander has finally asked you out! This could possibly be the first date with your future husband."

Now it was Lily's turn to feel as if she had tasted something bad. She loved Lysander, but not in the way everyone expected her to. He was her _friend_. Merlin, he was practically her brother. She suddenly wished she hadn't agreed to this.

"I bet he'll take you to Madame Puddifoots," Alice went on. "What do you think of this dress?"

Lily lifted her head from the bed, glancing at the floral dress in her friend's hand. "It's pretty…"

"You're right. I'm thinking something a bit skimpier," Alice said at seeing Lily's disinterest.

"Alice! You can't have me looking like some tart," she looked appalled.

Ignoring her, Alice pushed clothing out of the way and continued murmuring to herself of having to take Lily shopping for something sexier. "As your best friend it's my responsibility to make you look good Lils. What if things get hot?"

Lily blushed a scarlet red. "Things will _not_ be getting hot or anything of the sort," she glared.

"A few firewhisky infused chocolates and you'll be dancing to a different tune my friend. Besides, aren't you in the least bit curious?"

"Curious about what?"

Alice gave her a weird look and waved her hand in front of her. "You know," she laughed nervously before lowering her voice as if she were to be heard. " _Sex_."

Lily's eyes widened and if she hadn't already been blushing after Alice's earlier comments, she'd rival a tomatoes fine coloring. This was not a conversation she wanted to have even with her best friend. She felt like she should wash out Alice's mouth and then run off to confess her sins in one of those muggle worshiping places.

"We shouldn't be talking about something like that," she said in a firm voice or as firm as she could in this type of situation.

"Come on, Lils. We're fifteen for Merlin's sake. Aren't our mothers always going on about hormones and whatnot?"

"Please stop," Lily begged and covered her face with one of her many pillows.

Pulling the pillow away from her face, Alice sat next to her again and ran her hand over the canopy curtains. "What do you think it feels like?" she asked, sounding shyer than ever.

Lily closed her eyes and pretended to ignore her, but the question still danced through her own head. Hadn't she asked herself what it would feel like being with Scorpius only a few nights ago? She'd heard so many stories on the matter from various girls, and it had only driven her curiosity even more. When Dominique had slept with her boyfriend for the first time all of Lily's older cousins had made a huge deal, calling for a sleepover where they wanted a play by play. Lily hadn't been allowed in the room, but she had listened in with one of her Uncle George's famous extendable ears, and when the giggles had ended and it was time for dinner Lily wasn't able to look at Dominique without going red.

"I've heard a few girls say Albus is amazing –"

"Ew! Don't you dare finish that sentence," Lily cut her off. Her face scrunching up as if she'd bit into something sour.

"I've also heard the same about Malfoy," Alice said while looking at her nails.

Lily had heard that too. Eleanor Pataki of Ravenclaw had said as much last year after her night with Scorpius. The girl had bragged about the night of passion until Scorpius silenced her with the same cold shoulder he gave to most of his conquests.

"I think it's time for bed," Lily said as she pulled the covers around her, turning to her side and pushing her face into the pillow.

"You should give Lysander a chance Lils," Alice pushed off from the bed. "At least he won't give you the cold shoulder after he gets what he wants."

Lily dug her fingers into the pillow, closing her eyes tightly. "Goodnight Alice."

"Sweet dreams, Lils."

As Alice grabbed her things to take a shower, Lily lay in bed thinking of what she had said. She tried picturing herself with Lysander, him kissing her and running his hands over her but it only made her shiver in fear. She couldn't give herself to someone she didn't want. It was one thing for people to expect her to become an Auror or for them to demand her loyalty against the Slytherins, but no one had a say when it came to her innocence. She wouldn't allow herself to feel pressured just because Lysander was a nice guy or because her family adored him. If Lily wanted him to be her first then she'd let him, but it would be on her terms and by her decision.

Lysander would have to understand that for now all she wanted was his friendship and it was best to keep their outing to Hogsmeade a private matter. She didn't need all of Hogwarts finding out or worst of all her family.

Sadly, Lily was used to not getting her way. By morning it seemed the whole school new she and Lysander were straying from the friend zone and onto a whole new territory. She had spent the entire morning dodging her family whom all seemed to want details or in Hugo's case just made annoying kissing faces. After a dreadful lecture on the merits of Muggle communication and transportation, Lily had a plan to just hide out in Hagrid's hut until dinnertime. Surely he wouldn't give a care who she was seeing, right?

"Lily!" Albus shouted as he ran up to her.

"What can I do for you brother dearest?" she asked him, continuing towards the friendly hut.

"I hear you and Lysander are an item. Is it true?" he questioned, fixing the strap of his messenger bag.

Lily stopped walking. Her feet practically screeching against the stone ground. "Not you too," she cried out.

"I heard it from Rose so kill her if you must," he defended himself.

"We're just going to Hogsmeade like we always do! What's so special about it now?"

"The fact that Lorcan and Alice weren't invited to this outing doesn't ring a bell?" Albus faced her.

"It was Lysander's idea go harass him," she pouted.

Albus gave her a soft smile, wrapping a long arm around her slender shoulders. "It's okay, Lil," he said gently.

"What's okay?" she looked up at him.

"You having feelings for Lysander."

Her face went ghost white. She couldn't believe Albus of all people wanted to talk feelings with her or more like the feelings she didn't feel.

"Excuse me?"

Albus' smile only grew. "I know James and I haven't made it easy for you to date," he made a face around the word, "but Lysander is a good guy. If you have to go out with some brainless moron at least it's him."

Of course he approved of Lysander. The Ravenclaw was a family friend, sweet and smart, and not at all what Lily wanted.

"Al, I'm glad you've finally decided to notice I've grown up and that I can handle dating, but –"

"I can deal with you dating _Scamander_ , Lily. You dating in general not so much," he shook his head at her.

Of all the times for Albus to not forbid her something, ugh!

"Albus, listen –"

He held up his hand. "I don't need you to thank me, Lily. I know this is your real first date and you're probably really nervous, so I promise not to get in the way. I just want you to be safe…"

Lily felt her heart swell with emotion at his words even if he was doing a horrible job at listening to her.

"He's a guy Lily. Just because he looks sweet doesn't mean he isn't above sex…"

And the moment was effectively ruined.

"WHAT!" she shouted, looking appalled at hearing him say such a word to her.

"You both are fifteen and the hormones are raging if you guys are anything like I was at your age," he said as if speaking about the weather and not actually giving his sister the _talk_.

"Please stop," she begged.

"I'm not an idiot to not see you've matured into a nice young lady, but I want you to know that sex is a big step in a relationship. A little heavy touching is one thing and it may feel good in all your bits and places," he blushed at his words, but continued against Lily's look of mortification.

"Merlin, please stop."

"But you don't have to actually go through with it just because things turn up a bit, okay?"

"Please kill me," she gagged, looking anywhere but at him.

"I think I've said all I had to," he nodded to himself, sounding quite proud. "Just one last piece of advice, yeah."

"If it's not about a memory charm on how to erase these last minutes I don't want to hear it."

"Use protection."

"This can't be happening," Lily cried into her hands.

"You're excellent at potions from what I hear so it'll be easy to brew up a contraceptive syrup."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Okay, I'm done." He placed an awkward kiss against her flaming cheek. "I'll see you later."

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or cry at what just happened. This had to be the most humiliating thing she had ever experienced. Having Albus give her the talk was like her Grandpa Arthur giving her the talk! At least no one had heard them.

"Would you like me to finish giving you the _talk_ ," a voice purred in her ear.

Not him. Please not him.

"I think he missed a few things," Scorpius said with absolute amusement.

Spinning on her heel, Lily glared up at the laughing blond. "What gives you the right to be listening in on conversations?"

"Do you think he can help me give my sister the sex talk when she's older? He's quite brilliant at it. I especially loved the part about your _bits_ ," he looked her up and down.

"Bugger off," she snapped.

His shoulders shook with laughter. It was obvious he was finding her humiliation hilarious, but she would not give into his teasing.

With a final glare, she strutted off to Hagrid's hut with her head held high until he called out to her in a sweet voice. Too sweet of a voice.

"What?" Lily growled.

"I just had a question," he held up his good hand in mock surrender.

Her shoulders dropped tiredly. "What?" she asked in a softer tone than before.

"It's just…" he dropped his voice to a whisper, looking a bit shy. "It's just I've been feeling some strange things in my bits do you think it's the raging hormones."

Lily's jaw clenched, her face reminding him of Rose Weasley when she was ready to throw one hell of a fit but more attractive of course. However, no tantrum came as he expected. She controlled her temper and looked her usually calm self as she walked up to him. His eyelids lowered as he watched her strut up to him, her slender hips swaying with enticement. Scorpius watched in surprise as she grew closer to him, her shyness nowhere in sight. He was too enraptured by this new attitude he didn't notice her small foot coming down against his own until her heel dug into him.

"Are you mad!" he cried out in shock.

Giving a little huff, she turned to leave without so much as a response until she felt him take her arm and force her back to him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as he pushed her into the side of his body. Her breathing labored at his nearness and even more so when his lips came much too close to her own. For a moment she thought he'd kiss her. She wished that he would. He didn't. When his lips were only a breath away he moved them to her ear.

"Do yourself a favor Lily and spare Scamander the heartache. You and I both know it isn't a boy you want nor need," he placed a tender kiss against her ear.

He was being cruel. There was no other explanation towards his advancements.

"I have to go," she said, fleeing as quickly as possible.

But Merlin surely had it after her. She hadn't even made it a foot when Lysander popped right in with his sweet smile and caring eyes, bringing a halt to her escape.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked, giving a curious glance at Scorpius before looking down at the petite witch in front of him.

Lily nodded and tried not to pay any attention to Scorpius' eyes on her and Lysander. He had no right to make her feel uncomfortable. She didn't need to hide from him.

"I'm sorry if everyone found out about us going to Hogsmeade together. I only told Lorcan, but you know how easy gossip spreads here," he apologized.

"About Hogsmeade Lysander," Lily tried finding her voice. She couldn't allow Lysander to get his hopes up like this and it had nothing to do with Scorpius. Nothing at all. She just didn't want to lose one of her best friends over something like this.

"You don't want to go," he finished for her in a deflated tone.

"I just…"

She couldn't do it. She couldn't hurt him when Scorpius was watching. She couldn't do it all. Lily wasn't brave. She wasn't a real Gryffindor.

"I was just thinking if you'd like to go to Madam Puddifoots instead of the Three Broomsticks?" she asked on the spot.

He let out a relieved laugh, nodding his head. "Madam Puddifoots it is."

"Great," she said forcefully and biting the inside of her cheek, tasting blood.

"Scamander," Scorpius called to the younger boy.

"Malfoy?" Lysander replied in his polite voice.

"Someone told me Moaning Myrtle was going into the Prefect bath again. Do me a favor and have a look," he commanded.

"Can't someone else do it? I promised Lily I'd help her study."

Lily didn't need to look at Scorpius to know he was shooting daggers at Lysander with his eyes. When Scorpius Malfoy asked you to do something it wasn't a question.

"I'm sure Lily will survive a few minutes without you. However, if you really don't want to go I could just do it myself and dock points from Ravenclaw for not doing as was asked."

Lysander held back his tongue, not wanting a fight with the Head Boy or ruining Ravenclaws chance at the house cup. "I'll go," he said. "We can study after dinner, Lily."

She nodded as he gave her a tight smile.

"While you're at it Scamander I want you to check every hall for pixies. One of the first years thought it'd be funny to let them out," Scorpius drawled.

Lily watched Lysander's back tense before he continued walking back into the castle. She finally looked at Scorpius who didn't seem at all bothered by what he had done as he leaned against a pillar.

"That was mean," she said through clenched teeth.

"It was, wasn't it? You should take some pointers," he smirked. "If you fall for his wet puppy look every time you might as well start calling yourself Mrs. Scamander."

"I didn't fall for anything."

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Scamander."

Her chest rose up and down dramatically as she held back her anger. Anger at him. Anger at Lysander. Anger at herself.

"Do we not like the truth? I'll play nice when you stop playing the fool, but until then I do hope you have a pleasant evening Mrs. Scamander."

 _Mrs. Scamander. Lily Scamander. Lily Luna Scamander._

The name did nothing for her. It didn't make her heart flutter or her legs tremble. It only made her feel caged.

"You look gorgeous Mrs. Lysander Scamander," Alice told her a week later as she zipped Lily into a pretty white dress with butterflies printed about.

"Don't call me that," Lily said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "I still don't see why I can't just wear something less dressy."

"Because Lysander has already seen you in your normal clothes before," Alice replied, slapping away Lily's hand from her newly curled locks. "Don't touch. It took me hours to perfect this curling charm."

Lily glared at her reflection. "I look like an oversized doll."

"You look sexy. There's equal amounts of innocence and wanton."

"I think you've been reading too many of those romance novels," Lily muttered as she dotted her favorite rose scented perfume on her neck.

"You'll thank me when you and Lysander are in the throes of the passion," Alice teased, barley dodging Lily's hairbrush.

"Don't start, Longbottom. One more word from you and I'll pretend I have the flu."

"And break Lysander's heart? I don't think so."

Lily pulled her lips over her teeth, knowing Alice had won. Lysander deserved a chance and she'd give this day her all. Lily would try her hardest.

"Smile!" Roxie shouted as a white flash blinded Lily.

"Merlin, Roxie," she pressed a hand to her eyes, rubbing away the discomfort.

"Our little Lily flower is all grown up," Fred cooed, pulling Lily into his side.

Pushing him away, Lily glared at the twins. "You guys are mad. What's with the camera?"

"Taking photographic evidence of our baby cousin's first date," Roxie answered.

"You guys do realize I've already been on a date before, right?" Lily arched a brow.

Hugo walked up to them, stuffing his face with a chocolate concoction. "Third year doesn't count, Lil. No one even remembers who you went out with," he said.

"Was it Nickolas?" Roxie asked.

"No, no. I think his name was Stephan…" Fred said, looking up thoughtfully.

"You're both wrong," Hugo interrupted. "His name was Philip."

Lily shook her head at them as they continued their guessing game, and followed the rest of the Gryffindors out to the courtyard where Professor Flitwick was collecting permission slips. As she handed in her own slip, Lysander – looking quite dashing – came to her side, handing her a pink lily.

The witch felt herself cringe at the flower. "Thank you. It's lovely," she lied.

"You look very pretty," he told her.

"Thank you," she said again, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable at the closeness between them. "Should we get going?"

"Certainly," he offered his arm, leading her to the village down below.

The two strolled through their usual spots in Hogsmeade, buying sweets and a few trinkets here and there, looking the part of two friends trying to test new waters. Although if anyone were to be more observant they'd see the tenseness in Lily's smile or the way kept searching for Lorcan and Alice to interrupt them. She even wished Albus would make himself useful and ruin the day, but none of that happened. All too soon she was being pulled into Madam Puddifoots where she spotted couples kissing or holding hands as they talked over a cup of tea.

"What can I get you m'dears?" Madam Puddifoot asked as Lysander helped Lily into a chair.

"Lancashire tea, please," Lysander answered before turning to Lily. "And orange blossom tea for the lady. It's your favorite, isn't?"

Lily nodded. "It is."

He smiled as Madame Puddifoot hurried to get their drinks, a tray of bitesize cakes appearing before them.

Lily looked around the place, ignoring that little voice in her head that repeated to her how perfect Lysander was for her. He already knew everything about her, but then again most people knew everything there was to know about her. Lysander only saw what everyone else did.

"Lily?" he spoke softly to her.

"Yes?" she turned away from the massive cherub painting that adorned the center of the room.

"Thank you for agreeing to this," he started. "I know you just see me as a friend, but Lily you have to know that I feel something much different to that."

Please don't let him say it.

"I won't say it, at least not now."

Thank Merlin.

"I just want you to know that I won't stop trying."

She couldn't listen anymore. Her attention was stolen in the only way Scorpius knew how. As Lysander continued his passionate speech, Scorpius and Heloise entered the pink shop arm in arm. The two looked completely out of place with their dark attire and their obvious elegance as they sat almost too close to where Lily and Lysander had been seated.

What was _he_ doing here of all places? Somehow Lily didn't think he fancied a cup of tea in the frilly shop over his reputation. Not once had she seen him nor any Slytherin so much as give a glance to Madam Puddifoots. He had to have done this on purpose. He had obviously heard her telling Lysander she wanted the quaintness of Puddifoots over the loudness of the Three Broomsticks.

"Never thought I'd see a Slytherin in here let alone two of them," Lysander said when he noticed where her attention had gone.

"Hmm." Lily tried forcing herself to look away, but not even when her tea was place in front of her could she turn from the pair. They looked quite perfect together. Heloise Belizaire was an obvious beauty with enticing features and while Lily was far from ugly it didn't stop her from feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Lily," Lysander asked for her attention once more.

"Sorry," she gave him an apologetic look. "I've just been thinking about that Defense exam we took. Something tells me I failed."

Lysander didn't look too convinced by her statement, but chose to ignore it for both their sakes.

"No, I'm sorry. That wasn't what I was thinking at all," she picked at a tart. "It's just…what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"You already know I want to be a healer," he said giving her a confused look.

"I don't mean just career choices. Don't you want to just get away for a bit?"

"Like a vacation?"

She shrugged. "Aren't you tired of what people expect you to be? Your dad was always telling you that you were his little healer growing up. Is that what you really want to do?"

"I've always liked helping people," he said thoughtfully. "I know it'll be a lot of work once I get into the training program, but it'll be worth it in the end. Sure my dad has something to do with my choice, but isn't it always like that? We end up doing what we know, what's safe."

He didn't understand. His answer was generic. Expected. He didn't challenge her or her way of thinking. Sitting there with him in a tea shop filled with couples she couldn't feel more out of place. It wasn't just because the person that did make her see the world in a whole other setting was sitting only a few tables away with a girl that belonged, but because Lily just couldn't find where she fit in. Everything always seemed to be out of reach.

"Do you mind if we leave?" she asked him. "I don't know about you but I can't even hear myself thinking in this place."

"Sure," he said, throwing a sickle onto the table.

When he made to grab her hand, she instead took his arm as before, no longer having the will to play pretend. Lysander deserved more. She couldn't give him that. He couldn't give her that either. The one person that she knew truly could was the one person she wasn't allowed to want.

Somewhere inside him, Lysander saw that as well. Yet a man that gave up before even fighting the battles got what he deserved. He was observant enough to have taken notice of the glances Scorpius had shot at him and Lily, and worst of all the way Lily's demeanor had changed the moment the Slytherin had stepped through the door.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked Lysander when he'd suddenly gone awfully quiet.

"Just lost in thought," he looked down at her. "Would you like an ice cream? Much more us don't you think?"

"I'd like that," she gave a more natural smile.

Neither one noticing the silver eyes that followed them as they passed the arched window of Madam Puddifoots.

"Tell me everything!" Alice bounced through the door, flinging a bag from Honeydukes onto her unmade bed.

"It was nice," Lily said as she continued brushing out her hair.

"Potter you better give me more than that!"

Letting her still curled hair fall around her shoulders, she leaned against her small vanity. "We had a good time. We went to Madam Puddifoots but you know how crowded that place gets, so we ended up having ice cream. Lots of talking and before you ask things didn't get hot."

Alice scrunched up her face. "That's it? He didn't kiss you or feel up a bit?"

"Alice! This is Lysander you're talking about. He was a total gentleman," Lily told her before turning back to face the mirror, washing off the last remnants of her light makeup.

"Well that's just boring, but you're right. Can't say I expected much of Lysander," Alice said around a piece of chocolate.

"Sorry to disappoint. How was your day?"

"I spent the whole day with Lorcan," she replied. "You know how that goes."

"You guys should just snog already," Lily teased while using the same words Alice had when she had spoken of her and Lysander.

"Ew! We most certainly will not," Alice pretended to vomit. "He's a boring, pompous, stick up his arse jerk."

"You know what they say about love and hate," Lily laughed.

"Oh shut it you brat!"

"Don't like it when the tables are turned, do yah?"

"Bitch," Alice glared, throwing a hard candy at Lily's head.

"No need for name calling," she laughed, catching the candy and taking a bite.

"Albus was with that Bellini girl again. I honestly don't know what he sees in her besides her big knockers."

"She seems like a nice girl, but knowing Albus it won't last."

"A nice girl? She passed Richard Greivis a love potion back in fourth year," Alice scoffed. "Do you think she did that to Albus?"

"Albus doesn't need a love potion, Aly. He's brainless enough without it."

"Well she did something to get his attention."

"Must be the knockers," Lily laughed. "Although I heard she takes enhancement potions."

"I knew it!" Alice jumped off the bed. "I knew there was no way she'd get all that in a single year."

Lily sat on the bed, crossing her legs and rubbing lotion on her arms. "You didn't hear it from me. Last thing I need is Bellini coming after me for telling you she has an over padded bra."

"My lips are sealed," Alice raised up her hand in promise. "Is that the nightdress you bought in Twilfitt and Tattings?"

Lily nodded, running a hand over the silky material. She had purchased it during the summer when she was able to get away from mother's watchful eye. The nightdress had cost her almost three months of allowance but it made her feel like a woman and less of a child.

"I told you it was worth all that money," Alice praised. "You actually have boobs? Damn Potter where have you been hiding those?"

"You're horrible," she blushed and looked down at the deep V-neck of the gown. "It was almost impossible to hide this from my mum."

"You wouldn't have to hide it if she'd just see that you've outgrown the pigtails and frilly dresses," Alice pointed out, taking the matching robe and wrapping it around her shoulders, striking a pose like the ones in those magazines Dominique was always reading.

Lily laughed at the silly faces Alice made, taking the robe back and gently placing it at her side.

"I wish I could stick around, but I have prefect duty tonight."

"Have fun," Lily waved.

"Two hours of walking around the halls aimlessly with Lorcan, yeah, I'm sure I'll have fun."

"I hear the classrooms on the fourth floor are just perfect if you want to sneak away for a good snog," Lily said innocently.

"Fuck you Potter."

With a smile Lily moved onto her stomach, crossing her ankles as she began her nightly doodles until both Alice and her other two roommates came back to the room hours later. Like the previous nights before sleep didn't come to her no matter how hard she tried, tossing and turning to the point where Alice hissed at her to place a silencing charm.

Climbing out of bed, she walked out of the room and out of Gryffindor Tower, careful to not be caught by Filch. She made her way up the steps leading to the Astronomy Tower where she'd get the fresh air she needed. When she stepped into the breezy night, Lily was surprised to see she wasn't the only sleepless person with the same idea to visit the tower. Standing with his back to her was Scorpius. He hadn't noticed her presence or at least didn't give a sign that he had as he stared up at the bright stars.

"Stay," he ordered when she made to sneak away.

"I don't want to disturb you," she said softly.

"You're already here," he quipped.

She scowled at his back. "I could leave."

"I don't want you to."

Her face softened and she slowly walked to his side, standing only a few inches from him. He didn't take his eyes away from the stars, searching them as if waiting for a reply to an unspoken question.

"When I was a child my Grandmother Cissy used to take me into the gardens and we'd stare up at the stars for hours. She'd make me name as many as possible, and if I named them correctly she'd give me a treat," he told her.

"I can't imagine a woman like Narcissa Malfoy gazing at the stars," she murmured.

"You'd be surprised," he finally turned to her. "Why are you out so late? Don't you know its past curfew?''

"Couldn't sleep."

He bent over the railing, looking out to the vast mountain range. "Too excited about your little date with Scamander?"

"What were you doing at Puddifoots?" she ignored his jab.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy a cup of tea?"

"You nor Belizaire seem like the kind to enjoy a place like that," her lips curled around the Slytherin girl's name.

"Are we jealous?"

"Says the person that has now decided to stalk me."

He gave a throaty laugh at that. "Stock you? Please."

"Am I wrong?"

He closed his eyes tightly, his jaw clenched, as he appeared to be fighting himself. "He doesn't know you,'' he said. "Not really."

"And you do?" she wondered.

"I know enough," he affirmed. "If you really wanted him you wouldn't be out here hoping another man would kiss you."

She pulled away in an instant not having noticed how close they had suddenly become. "You're wrong," she shot back.

"I'm not, but if it makes you feel better…"

Lily ignored him and looked up at the sky. She shouldn't be out here with him. Shouldn't be out with a man when she was wearing less than nothing. Bloody hell she hadn't realized how cold it'd be out here. In her rush she'd forgotten all about the matching robe. She hoped her body hadn't given away how cold it was getting. With a glance at her body, Lily quickly pressed her arms close to her chest, hiding the small peaks that formed. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

"Cold?" he chuckled.

He had.

She felt a sudden warmth engulf her alongside his alluring scent of cologne and pine. He'd given her his jacket, the dark color of it standing out against her fair skin and red hair.

"Thank you," she whispered timidly.

He played with one of the buttons on the jacket before he looked up again. "Do you have a favorite star?" he asked suddenly.

Feeling a sense of whiplash at his sudden change of topics, she looked at the sky and tried to remember what little she could of Astronomy.

"Altair,'' she replied after having found the brightest star.

He nodded as if considering the star. "The twelfth brightest star in the sky," he murmured.

"One of the harder ones to find but worth the search," she said. "I should go."

"You should," he agreed. "But it's not what we both want is it?"

He pulled her ever so slightly into his body, careful to not hurt his still bandaged arm, and gently placed his hand behind her neck. She felt the weight of his forehead against her own and for a moment they shared the same breath back and forth. And when his lips finally bridged the last nit of distance between them, it felt like the end of a kiss rather than the beginning.

Lily closed her eyes. She let the world contract to the unbearable softness brushing against her lips and the feel of his hand tangling within hair, pulling at it gently. She wouldn't remember anything before that moment, and she wouldn't think about the future. She wouldn't think about her family or his. She wouldn't think – she would only feel. She would shut everything out and let him in. The taste of him and the warmth of his mouth.

His mouth claiming hers in a tender kiss. His lips, ranging over hers in a series of slow, teasing tastes. She pressed her body against his solid chest, burrowing closer, nestling into his strength and warmth. He groaned against her mouth and tore his lips from hers.

Lily kept her eyes shut tight. She didn't need to see him. She didn't want to wake up and find him gone. She could feel him looking down at her, the heat of his gaze wandering over her closed eyes, her flushed face, the hollow of her throat where her quickened pulse beat. She kept her eyes shut tight and lips slightly parted, and she waited. Because she knew he would come back.

He did. And this time there was nothing gentle or tender about it. He pressed himself against her, pushing her against the stone railing until it bit into her flesh. His lips claimed her in a scorching embrace. He forced her to surrender to him again and again, stealing her breath, stealing her very presence of mind. When he'd finally had enough and her lips were pink and swollen, he placed a soft kiss on her brow.

"What did you do?" she asked when he said nothing.

He lowered his head to rest his brow against hers. "I don't know."

A part of Lily wanted to run and hide. Pretend nothing had happened. Be the daughter she was expected to be. She had no right to wrap her arms around him and press her face into his chest, inhaling his very essence.

"How cliché," he kissed the top of her head. "A kiss under the stars. Tell me that wasn't your first."

"You're not very romantic are you?" she mumbled.

"If you want hearts and flowers you'd be better off with Scamander."

"Should I go?" she asked but didn't make to pull away.

"Do you want to?"

She shook her head, hugging him tighter. "No."

"Good. I don't want you to go either."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for all the support! Please enjoy and review.**

Scorpius couldn't look away. He tried his hardest not to stare as the redheaded witch danced into the Great Hall with her never-ending number of family members close behind. Hiding his distaste as she pecked her brother on the cheek. The same lips he had kissed until they were branded as his. If Potter only knew where his little sister's mouth had been. The blush had yet to leave her delicate features, adding a rosy hue to her porcelain skin.

She looked quite nice in a simple summer dress, but then again she looked even better in that little nightgown of hers from last night. Its silky softness that hugged her body only made him want to rip it off of her and discover what surely no other man had ever seen. The innocence in her green eyes was the only thing that held him back from doing so. A couple kisses were one thing, sex was a whole other matter. Lily had given him enough and he wouldn't allow himself take more in his greed.

"Wish Potter was playing so I could flip him off his bloody broom," Derrik told him as he bit into a piece of toast.

Turning his attention from the Gryffindor table, he looked at Derrik who was already dressed in his Quidditch gear. "Play nice. I don't need you getting suspended for something as stupid as budding heads with one of them."

Derrik mumbled something unintelligible, chewing loudly while breadcrumbs fell onto his uniform. "With or without Potter we'll still kick their bloody arse," he glowered.

Scorpius laughed under his breath, taking a sip from his goblet of juice as he sought her out again.

"I still don't get how a Potter and a Weasley could ever produce something like that," Derrik pointed unceremoniously to Lily.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to point," Scorpius swatted his hand down.

"Must've fallen asleep during that lesson," he smirked. "You think I could get her to sneak away from them? I think I could finally put a Potter's mouth to good use."

Scorpius' blood boiled. The fucking bastard had no right to talk about his Potter like that. Had no right to so much as give her a glance.

"Keep your claws to yourself," he ordered. His hand holding onto his wand until his knuckles whitened.

Derrik looked away from Lily and to Scorpius, arching his brow curiously. "Do you have a problem with me having a go at the brat?"

"More like I rather not have to save your stupid arse when all of them decide to have a go at you."

"I could take them," he made a show of flexing his arm. "But you're right. Although she may look fuckable I'd rather put my dick somewhere else."

"Must you be so vile?" Corrina stood beside Scorpius, her nose wrinkled in aversion as she looked at Derrik. "The way you speak of women is disgusting."

"Shouldn't you be sitting with Trelawney or playing exploding snap with your trading cards?"

"Divination is an art, but I wouldn't expect someone as simpleminded as you to understand that, Bletchley."

Scorpius watched the two in amusement, covering his laugh with a cough when both shot him a glare. They had forever been at each other's throats. Always trying to best the other like a game of chess.

"I see you still have a stick up that tight little arse of yours," he sneered. "Would you like me to get it out?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"You say that now, but when you're left an old maid because of that bitchy attitude of yours you'll be begging for it."

"Again, not in this lifetime," she replied with false sweetness before strutting off.

"She wants me," Derrik told Scorpius with confidence. "Now she's a woman I wouldn't mind having to fuck all my life."

"She's also my cousin," Scorpius pointed out. "Keep your words about her to yourself."

"It's not like I'm talking about your sister."

"I hope not. Cassiopeia is only eight you animal."

"Pedophilia isn't my thing," Derrik gave a disgusted face. "However your mother isn't a child. How is Astoria? Still unbelievably attractive?"

Scorpius stabbed the table with his steak knife, denting the wood only an inch from where Derrik's hand rested. "Think of my mother like that again and you'll find yourself without a tongue the next time."

He didn't hear what Derrik had to say after the threat as all his attention focused on a very displeasing scene from across the hall. Aedan McLaggen stood next to Lily, ogling her as if she were a piece of meat ready to be served, and invading her personal space with his bulky build. From what he could tell Lily was uncomfortable and she laughed nervously, shaking her head at something McLaggen had said to her. It was Albus that saved the other boy from meeting the end of Scorpius' wand, pushing him away from Lily and telling him to focus on his role as substitute seeker. Scorpius watched the Gryffindor give a wink to Lily before walking out of the hall, her stupid little friend squealing next to her and whispering something in her ear, earning a shove from Lily.

Of all the people to want her it just had to be McLaggen. That foul cockroach that thought he was Merlin's gift to mankind wanted what Scorpius had all but claimed. At least the Scamander boy had kinder attentions towards her. This brute only wanted a good fuck and Scorpius would be damned if he allowed that. Her innocence wasn't something to be played with.

"Umm…Scorp?" Derrik called out to him.

"What?"

"You kinda caught my sweater with the knife," he told him. "Mind if you let go?"

Scorpius lifted the knife and tossed it aside, still looking at that stupid Longbottom girl as she pulled at Lily.

"Damn it Scorpius. These were my new Quidditch robes," Derrik moaned.

He turned to the Ravenclaw table and spotted Scamander who had also taken notice of the scene between the two Gryffindors. The boy looked absolutely frustrated like a child having his candy stolen before he even had a taste. Scorpius almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Lysander and Aedan were chasing after a person that didn't want to be chased or at least not by either of them. The boy seemed to truly care for Lily but Scorpius had never been one to share, and he cared more about his wants than those of someone he'd only spoken to once or twice. They and all of the other brainless morons that wanted her could chase after Lily, but it was Scorpius that had the upper hand.

"I see McLaggen is still alive," Derrik drawled. "Forgot he was even on the team."

"He's just as useless as Potter perhaps even a bit more," Scorpius replied.

Derrik gave a wicked smile. "With him as the seeker this game is in the bag."

"Was there ever a doubt?" he asked, turning back to the lion's den as Albus led a motivational chant.

"How adorable," a Slytherin player mocked.

Scorpius watched them in amusement, marching out of the hall like wild animals, shouting and banging on the tables. How they could act in such a way was beyond him. His mother would never allow him to cause a scene like that one.

"Ignore them," Scorpius told his team and went through their game plan. Just because he'd be on the stands as a spectator didn't mean he'd allow the Slytherin team to lose. This was his final year and he wanted to raise that cup one last time.

With a few final words of motivation, the Slytherin team walked out with more order and decorum than the Gryffindors, ready to give this their all. Scorpius followed at a distance, slowing his pace when Lily and her silly friend came out of the hall.

"I can't believe Aedan McLaggen called you pretty!" Alice squealed making both Lily and Scorpius flinch at the unattractive sound. "I'm officially jealous of you."

Leaning against the wall he listened into the conversation, appearing bored to any passerby.

"Are you coming Scorp?" one of his mates asked.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up in a moment," he replied as he glanced at Lily from the corner of his eye.

"First Lysander and now Aedan, bloody Merlin. How do you get so many guys after you and I'm stuck being single?"

Lily shushed her, noticing him near. They had yet to talk about last night and he was surprised to see how at ease she looked when even he didn't know what to do. He didn't regret the kiss. He knew he should, but damn if it hadn't been the sweetest kiss he'd ever received. The way she had responded to him with innocent passion and unblinking trust had disarmed him completely, and awoken something he didn't know existed within him.

"He was just being nice," Lily replied.

Both Scorpius and Alice rolled their eyes at the witch. He knew Lily to be quite intelligent, but she was quite oblivious when it came to matters of the opposite sex.

"You can't be serious, Lily. Aedan was throwing major signals your way," Alice stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Weren't you the one that was pushing me to Lysander?" Lily asked. "Now you want me chasing after McLaggen?"

"Well you have to keep your options open," the brunette defended herself. "Lysander is Lysander, sweet and cute like a puppy. Aedan is the type of man you want to get hot under the sheets with."

Scorpius was going to strangled her. Longbottom had to be one of the most idiotic girls he had ever met and that included Violet Flint, at least she knew when to shut up. It was no wonder why the girl had as many admirers as Moaning Myrtle.

"You did not just say that," Lily groaned.

"Lily, Aedan McLaggen was totally flirting with you! Do you know how many girls –including me – would love to be in your place?"

"Then maybe you should date him," Lily mumbled.

"If he gave me those goo-goo eyes he was giving you I'd be all over him, Potter."

"What happened to being in love with Albus?"

Alice waved her off. "Options, Lily. Options."

"Sorry to disappoint you but McLaggen and I won't be running off into the sunset anytime soon."

"Who said anything about a sunset?" Alice asked. "I'm just saying that if you ever want to stop being such a prude, McLaggen would be perfect..."

"Perfect for what?"

"To pop that cherry of yours, obviously."

He was going to kill her. What kind of idiot gave that type of advice to someone they called a friend? Not only did she offend Lily by her use of words, but she thought McLaggen to be worthy of such a gift. McLaggen who fucked with more girls than he could count.

"I bet he'd be all too willing to give you a lesson or two,'' the stupid girl continued.

"A lesson in what?" Scorpius heard the Scamander twins ask in union.

"In nothing," Lily bit out. "Come on. I don't want to miss the game."

"Since when does she care about Quidditch?" Lorcan asked as Lily raced outside.

"Maybe she just wants to check out her boyfriend," Alice giggled.

"Boyfriend?" Lysander asked.

Alice nodded, smiling wickedly. "I'd be careful if I were you Lysander. Seems like McLaggen has taken up a fancy with our Lily."

Scorpius wasn't able to hear Lysander's reply as they walked out of earshot, but he was certain the Ravenclaw found McLaggen's new attraction just as irritating. Pushing off the wall he followed the rest of the students, too many emotions flooding him all at once. How had this small little witch changed the course of his life in just two weeks? He could imagine what Corrina would say, telling him he should have let her read him his future. The rest of his cousins with the exception of Calliope would surely find his stumble amusing and he didn't even want to think of his parents. His father would disown him and his mother…his mother would be the most painful. She'd look at him with clear disappointment in her green eyes, shaking her head at him but saying nothing at all. Her reaction would be the worst. His mother who always told him she was proud of him. Who defended him when he was a young boy walking through Diagon Alley and receiving looks of disgust from the wizards and witches for being his father's son, telling him they were jealous of him for being such a perfect boy. He was the best she could do she'd often say.

It'd be best to forget Lily. Forget these feelings and just continue like he always had. He'd marry Heloise, work for the Ministry, and provide an heir that would be just like him. He'd continue his existence. His family would never find out.

And Scorpius would've done just that had it not been for her standing there. She had no right to look so utterly beautiful and forlorn against the roaring stands of the stadium. Her lips in a sensual pout that made him want to kiss her just as he had last night when he'd forgotten his own name until she gave it back to him in a soft whisper.

"Scorpius!" Calliope waved him over.

At the sound of his name, Lily looked away from the pitch and to him. Her green eyes searching his for some semblance of regret. A shake of his head telling her to stay quiet and never speak of what happened. When he did none of that her lips curved into a small smile just as pure and soft as their kiss.

"Lily, come sit! The game is about to start," Rose shouted, pulling her younger cousin up the steps.

She glanced back at him with eyes now shining brighter before she was lost in a sea of red and gold.

"What took you so long?" Calliope asked when he sat next to her.

"Making sure the pitch wasn't hexed again," he replied.

"I don't know why everyone gets so excited about Quidditch," she murmured continuing to file her nails, making a face at all the noise. "You just throw a ball around on a broom."

"Gee, thanks," he laughed.

"And don't get me started on those girls they allow on the team. Bloody animals the lot of them, acting like men."

"Whining again are we?" Olin Hallowell cooed, nodding at Scorpius politely as he spoke to her.

Calliope didn't so much as glance his way instead staring at her manicured hands.

"Will you not answer me? Are you not aware that your husband is speaking to you?" he mocked.

Dropping her file, she glared up at him. "We aren't married yet and until then I only answer to my father."

"Betrothed, married, same thing." Olin fingered her braid. "We're only a paper away from matrimonial bliss."

"I wouldn't call it bliss," she muttered.

Scorpius bit back a laugh. It would appear his cousins weren't particularly taken with the men that surrounded them. He could imagine Cassiopeia being the same way in a few years' time, giving Maxon Yaxley the cold shoulder.

"You say that now, but the manor gets cold at night."

"I'll cuddle up with the house elf."

Olin gives her a half-smile, not at all offended by her words or lack of propriety. "Your certainty is adorable," he kissed her hand. "Good day."

Calliope tightened her hold on the file. "Not a word Scorpius."

"I wasn't going to say anything."

She glared at him.

"I wasn't," he chuckled and turned his attention to the game as it began.

"And its Hawkins, Hawkins with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me —" Hugo narrates from his place on the commentator's box.

"Hugo Weasley!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest."

"The game Mr. Weasley. Narrate the game."

Scorpius had to admit that the boy was quite funny and aside from Lily the only other Weasley he could stand. Hugo stayed clear of him, never so much as looking at him the wrong way.

"Bletchley's aim is so pathetic I'd be more worried if he was aiming for the person next to me," Hugo went on and earning a menacing look from Derrik. "Oh no! It looks like Aragon has spotted the snitch!"

The Slytherins cheered as Roman Aragon chased after the golden snitch, leaving McLaggen staring after him in shock before pushing himself forward, hurdling after Roman gracelessly.

"McLaggen you idiot pay attention!" Hugo cried waving his arms about. "You have one job!"

Scorpius let out a laugh as the Gryffindors looked at McLaggen in shame, some shaking their heads and others shouting obscenities. What he would give to see Albus' face. Even without Scorpius playing, the Slytherin team was close to winning the game.

"Aragon is inching in. McLaggen close behind. Sweet Merlin, I can't watch!"

As Aedan and Roman raced head to head – both with an arm outstretched – Scorpius watched the Gryffindor bump into his player with excessive force, causing Roman to almost lose balance.

"And they call us the cheaters," Calliope scoffed. "Roman is going to get knocked off his bloody broom."

"I don't care if he falls off his broom as long as he catches the snitch first."

"They're head to head," Hugo shouted in excitement. "This is anyone's game."

Roman dove suddenly when Aedan tried forcing him off the broom, causing the Gryffindor to knock into a wall and his own broom to spin out. The Slytherins clapped their hands as Aedan was thrown off, landing harshly against the ground.

"That's got to hurt!" Hugo laughed. "Awe, shite! Aragon has caught the snitch. Slytherin wins!"

Scorpius cheered alongside the rest of the Slytherins, looking on as Roman showed off the snitch while the Gryffindors booed at McLaggen. He wouldn't like to be that moron tonight. Surely if Albus didn't rip him a new one the rest of the lions would.

"Even without their star player the Slytherin team opens with a win. Tough luck lions, we win some and we lose some. As for you McLaggen may Merlin have mercy on your soul."

"Glad that's over," Calliope straightened her skirt. "I need a nice bubble bath followed by a nap."

Spotting Lily leaving the stands by herself he knew there wouldn't be a better time than now to speak with her. Her family was too busy crying over their loss and her silly friends had finally left her side for a moment.

"You do that. I have something I need to do," he told her.

With a shrug, she caught up with Corrina and the two left with their usual group of friends. Neither one of them paying any attention to Scorpius as he trailed after Lily within a safe distance.

She appeared unaware of him following her, plucking at the grass blades as she walked to what seemed to be her favorite place by the lake. There would be a good place to talk. Away from prying eyes.

He found her sitting by the lake, running a hand over the water and resembling a nymph from one of his sister's favorite books. Derrik was right. How was it possible for someone like her to come from such an odious family?

"Congratulations on the game," her soft voice chimed.

Scorpius didn't say anything right away. He was too focused by the way the afternoon sun kissed her crimson locks and the gentle breeze played against the skirt of her dress. No one could deny her beauty.

"Shouldn't you be consoling McLaggen for his humiliating defeat?" he sat next to her.

"You heard?" she groaned.

"Your friend is quite loud," Scorpius replied.

She exhaled loudly. "I'm going to kill her."

"Surely you aren't the only one with that sentiment."

"I wouldn't go near McLaggen even if we were on the brink of extinction," she told reassuringly.

He hummed. "I certainly hope not. I wouldn't like to know he and I've had our lips on the same person."

Lily flushed at his words and at the memory of their kiss.

"We need to talk," he look away from her and tried regaining what little composure he had left.

"You don't have to say anything," she murmured. "We could forget it happened. I don't plan on yapping to anyone if that's what you're worried about."

Scorpius believed her. He knew that if she went "yapping" to anyone she'd hurt herself more than him. She was giving him a way out. She was being selfless. Scorpius was nothing like her. His selfishness was reigning through.

"I can't offer you much," he told her tiredly.

"I don't expect you to."

"No one could find out…" he trailed off. He was done fighting a battle that he'd long ago lost.

"I know."

"When I leave Hogwarts it ends. We don't look back. We don't say anything to anyone."

Lily looked at him then, nodding as she realized what he was saying.

"If we do this –whatever this is – it'll be your choice. I'm not forcing anything," Scorpius finally allowed himself to touch her, running a finger over her supple lips.

Her eyes closed with the feel of his hand on her. He needed to hear her say that this was what she wanted. Needed to give her a choice. For her to have a choice.

"I want to know," she said against his hand.

"Know what?"

"What it's like to finally have something I want."

That was all the affirmation he needed. In a blink his lips found hers with urgent passion, taking everything she was so willingly offering to him. They both needed this. To escape. Discover something more than what they both knew.

"You're going to ruin me," he told her, pulling away for air.

She laughed breathlessly and laid on the soft grass, moving a hand into his hair. "We'll ruin each other."

"I think you're right," he kissed the inside of her wrist. "We have to talk about one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Scamander."

Her hand stilled. For a second she looked upset as if she'd forgotten all about the boy. "What about him?" she sat up.

"I won't share. Not with him or anyone," Scorpius looked at her firmly.

"He's my friend."

"He's in love with you," Scorpius corrected. "Whether you haven't realized or are simply to oblivious to notice he doesn't see you as a mere friend."

"I don't want to hurt him…"

"And I won't be played with. If you want to do this I expect you to act like an adult."

Scorpius knew he was being a bit harsh. Lily hadn't likely thought of what something between them would mean. She lived in such a sheltered atmosphere that this sudden change was like being hit by a bludger at full force, but she needed to know. While they may have equal power in this arrangement there were rules.

"I'll talk to him," she promised.

"Your family is another problem," he added, "as well as Longbottom."

The corners of her mouth turned down considering his words. Both her family members and Alice were intrusive. He could easily hide anything from his own family but he didn't know if the same could be said for Lily. The family was annoyingly tightknit.

"Alice is lost in her own head most of the time and I'm sure my family would believe anything I told them," Lily said thoughtfully.

"I'm really doing this," he said out loud. "With someone equal parts Weasley and Potter."

She giggled not seeming offended by the sound of disdain in his tone. "Could be worse. I hear you aren't a fan of my cousin Rose. Imagine –"

He silences her with a kiss, sliding his hand to hold the back of her neck and pull her close to him. "Don't ever place me and _that_ in the same sentence."

"She's my cousin."

"Obviously blood is the only thing that you two share," he murmured. "Now stop talking I want to kiss you some more before we have to leave."

"You're quite demanding," she told him, gasping against his mouth when he bit her lip.

Scorpius pulled away but didn't loosen his hold on her neck, looking down at her reddened lips then slowly up to meet her expressive eyes. "You'll get used to it."

When Scorpius made it back to the dungeons there was a full out celebration with the Slytherins poking fun of McLaggen. Derrik self-proclaimed bartender was serving up a bottle of firewhisky he'd snuck into his luggage from his father's collection. A few girls were partaking in the fun while some like Corrina looked on with humor and judgement, murmuring words like "future husbands" and "idiots".

"There's our captain!" Derrik shouted, putting an arm around Scorpius' shoulders. "Where've you been?"

"Something important needed my attention," he replied.

"Couldn't have been more important than celebrating our triumphant win!" Derrik boasted. "Did you see that moron land on his arse? Here have a drink."

Taking the offered drink and throwing it back in one chug, he tried to keep his mind from straying to Lily. A nagging part of him kept shouting for him to end this madness before he lost more than his sanity.

"That wasn't water, mate!" Derrik protests. "Bloody bottle is worth more than me."

Scorpius waved him off and poured himself another drink, downing it just the same as before. He needed to douse this sudden flame that had sparked because of the small witch. That was in imbecilic notion, he chided himself a moment later. One didn't throw alcohol on a blaze. The girl with her innocent passion and breathy kisses had rendered him defenseless. But not a fool. They would have this little rebellion and after they'd go their separate ways.

"Flint is giving you her bedroom eyes."

"If those are her bedroom eyes it's a wonder I ever slept with her," Scorpius says, looking at Violet who was indeed staring at him openly.

"Finally decided to give her the boot?'' Derrik asks behind his own glass.

"Something like that," he responds. "Best not to give her anymore hope."

The last thing Scorpius needed was Violet on him like a leech when he planned on seeing more of his little Potter. He had made Lily promise he would be the one she'd see through their time together and Scorpius would do the same as it was only fair. He couldn't make demands when he wasn't willing to give her the same respect in return.

"Heloise! Come celebrate," Derrik motioned the girl over.

"I see you've stolen another bottle from you family's cellar," Heloise eyed said bottle.

"It's not stealing when it's in your own home," he pointed at her.

She gave a soft laugh, shaking her head before taking Scorpius' glass and having a swig of it.

"That isn't water! Do you people not know how to enjoy firewhisky?" Derrik moaned, moving the bottle out of reach and walking off.

"How's your arm?" Heloise turned to Scorpius.

"Getting better. Pomfrey says I'll be able to get rid of the cast this week," he says.

"That's good," she nods. "Although I'm sure you'll miss having Flint as your personal nurse."

He pretends to look crestfallen, exhaling disappointingly. "I don't know how I'll go on."

"I surely hope you aren't planning on throwing yourself off the Astronomy Tower."

"There's always that possibility."

As her shoulders shake in silent laughter, Scorpius feels a wave of soothing peace at her side. This was the woman that was meant to be his wife and the mother of his children, but as he stared at her more and more he only wished to be with his Potter.

"Well, you let me know if you ever plan on committing suicide. I'll bring the booze and tell you how important you are and all the sappy stuff you need to hear."

"What would I do without you Heloise?" he asks after her.

Without turning back, she calls out. "Planning an overly pink wedding with Flint."

He shakes his head at her teasing nature. If there was one thing that would always be the same it was Heloise's sharp tongue and quick wit.

With the party in fully force he escaped into his dorm. There was a lot on his mind from how perfect Lily had fit in his arms to what exactly he planned on doing with this turn of events. He just needed to stop thinking. For once in his life he'd allow himself to just feel and stop thinking of what people expected from him.

He'd have to be careful, though. After their kisses had turned into soft caresses and they laid back on the grass, the two had discussed how they would carry on seeing one another. It was clear they'd have to be discreet and it was best not to put a label on what they were doing as to avoid attachment or anything of the sort. He had been clear with her. Scorpius would indulge her schoolgirl fantasies just as he would indulge himself with her, but that was it.

 _That was it._

Casting a glance at his photograph of his mother and sister, he bit back the feeling of dread. They wouldn't know. He'd have his moment of freedom and then he'd marry Heloise just as his mother wanted, and he wouldn't object. Running a hand through his hair, he watched Cassie blow him a kiss in the moving image as their mother held her close, both equally beautiful and loving. Scorpius gently placed the frame facedown. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Archimedes," he greeted the owl as it landed on the desk, placing his correspondence by his hand.

Scorpius thanked him and fed him one of his treats as he looked over the letters, separating those of his family and job applications he had sent out during the summer until he spotted one with the Ministry seal on it.

 _Mr. Malfoy,_

 _We were very impressed with your internship this late summer and believe you will be the perfect fit on the Minister's team. Your work was faultless with remarkable…_ blah, blah, blah _. The Ministry of Magic would like to offer you the position of Head Deputy to the Minister._

Scorpius read the last sentence over and over as if expecting it to disappear. He'd gotten it. He'd gotten the position he had worked so hard for. They had seen past his name and given him the one thing he had always wanted: a chance. The opportunity to demonstrate that his family had changed.

 _We will be waiting for your response._

This is what he wanted. This is what he had worked for. He just had to simply sign the acceptance letter and his future would be decided. Then why wasn't he grabbing a quill and getting it over with?

With frustration he tosses the letter into a drawer. He'd sign it later. There was still time until he graduated. Still time before he settled for it all. Sometimes he wished he were Anton. His cousin never cared for expectations or for whatever anyone had to say. Scorpius had never been that brave.

He only knew how to hide behind a cold front.

* * *

Lily had never felt so much warmth in her life. They called him cold and detached but that couldn't be further from the truth. His lips had made her feel as if she were burning from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes. Scorpius hadn't treated her like a child or a breakable doll, he'd kissed her with raw passion and demanded for her to do the same, to let go of her fear and just give in. When they'd kissed the world fell away.

She didn't have much experience when it came to passion or men, but she knew it didn't always feel like that. Her first kiss had definitely not felt anything like this one had. Scorpius wasn't a simple boy, he'd coax shivers from her and his eyes always seemed to study her with such intensity. She only wanted more every time he pulled away.

What they were doing was crazy. There were so many possibilities of it destroying everything for them, but the possibility of experiencing what perhaps may be the only bit of romance in her entire life was worth the risk. Lily had wanted this for so long that now that she had him she didn't know if she was willing to let her chance go. Call her young and immature but she wanted Scorpius. She deserved to have the chance at more.

Biting her lips just as he had, she shakes her head in wonder. Scorpius hadn't promised her forever or declared his secret love for her, and she didn't need that. Lily would take what she could from him, from his soft lips and scorching hands, and she'd lock it away in her memory.

"Lily!" Lysander grinned as he spotted her.

"Lysander," her smile falters.

"I'd thought you'd be at Gryffindor Tower," he walks at her side. "I heard Albus almost beat McLaggen into pulp…"

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about the loss I guess."

"No one ever likes Slytherin winning," he says.

"They played better," she mumbles. "Can't blame them for that."

He looks at her for a second. "I guess not. I actually wanted to talk about something or rather someone."

She grows tense. Did he know about Scorpius?

"It's about McLaggen actually."

 _McLaggen?_

"It's just about what Alice said –"

"Alice says a lot of things, Lysander," she rolls her eyes. "Not much of a filter in that girl."

"I saw him and you talking…"

She looks up at him, tired of the conversation already. "Am I not allowed to talk to someone?"

"Of course you are but I've never seen you even say hello to McLaggen. I was just a bit surprised that's all."

"He came up to me," she cleared out. "I'm not planning on marrying the bloke."

He looked relieved at her words. "Right. I honestly don't even know why I let Alice get to me."

"Lysander…" she started.

 _Get this over with Lily. You promised Scorpius you'd deal with Lysander._

"Yes?"

"McLaggen isn't a boyfriend I fancy having and to be honest I don't want a boyfriend at all, at least not yet. I need to keep up with my studies and in a few months we're supposed to tell our head of house which career path we're on, and I don't even have a clue."

Don't feel sorry. You can do this. He'll understand but Scorpius won't if he finds out you're still leading Lysander on.

"Oh, right."

"I don't want to lead you on, Lysander. It's just I need time," she went on. "We're both so young and –"

He shakes his head, giving a weak smile. "I understand, Lily. It's okay to feel overwhelmed by everything, but I want you to know I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not fair for you," Lily tried explaining.

"I don't care. If you need time I'll give you all the time in the world and I'm okay with that. I didn't expect for you to confess your love for me or for things to change after one date."

She sighed. "Lysander…"

"I'm fine," he laughed softly. "Do what you have to do and I'll be on the sidelines."

She stared after him as he walked away. Her heart constricted with the knowledge that no matter what she told him he would always be there for her. Would what he think of her if he only knew why she couldn't return his affections? No, she wouldn't feel guilty. She was done feeling guilty. Lily needed freedom. She needed to escape the pressure of being who she was. Scorpius was the only one that could help her do that.

He was the only one that understood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late chapter but better late than never. Enjoy!**

"What did that muffin ever do to you?" Rose asks Albus, sitting next to Lily after having left her place at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hoping it was McLaggen's brains I bet," Hugo comments with his eyes focused on the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet.

Lily looked up from her oatmeal and to Albus, pressing her lips together to repress her smile. As was expected her brother had been absolutely furious after the loss and had spent all last night and this morning throwing a tantrum that would put a two year old to shame. He had hissed and glared at everyone that dared to even glance his way, and from the looks of it his muffin had been the latest victim.

"We could've won!" Albus slammed a fist against the table. "If he'd only listened to the plan and stopped looking at his own fucking reflection."

Fred and Roxy nodded in agreement, their arms crossed as they took turns giving Aedan dirty looks. The whole Gryffindor table had given the seventh year the cold shoulder while the Slytherins had constantly showed him their appreciation with mocking smiles and cheers. Even the Hufflepuffs had taken a moment to shake their heads in dismay at him, and they rarely got involved in such trivial things.

"Or maybe if you hadn't hexed that bludger you would've played and perhaps even caught the snitch," Rose contradicts with a bite of fruit.

Lily would've agreed wholeheartedly but she didn't need Albus having a go at her, especially not after he'd started leaving Scorpius alone. Instead she peeked at Scorpius from under her eyelashes. He was laughing at something Derrik Bletchley was saying to him, shooting a glance at Aedan and nodding before he spotted her. The corners of his lips curving up for a quick second that had she blinked she would've missed it.

"Don't you think, Lily?" Rose asked.

"Hmm?" she turned to face the Ravenclaw. "Think what?"

"That they should concentrate more on their studies than throwing around a Quaffle," Rose told her. "I know for a fact you haven't even opened the notes mum gave you Hugo."

"I'm months away from taking my Owl's, Rose. I don't need to study just yet."

"Well don't come crying to me when our parents roast you alive for getting all Trolls. I'll have you know that I studied all year during my fifth year and –"

"Got all O's. We know!" everyone said in union.

As Rose scolded her cousins and brother, they were all oblivious to the eagle owl flying overhead, dropping a letter next to Lily's arm. Making sure no one had noticed she quickly opened it under the table.

 _Meet me in classroom eleven after your Potion's class – S.H.M_

When she finished reading, the letter burned into nothing, leaving behind a soft sting on her hand. Rubbing away at the feeling she searched him out only to find him leaving the hall with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Honestly, Hugo! Education is important and these tests determine what kind of job you'll end up with."

"Here we go again," Hugo rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're speech will be awe inspiring and whatnot, but Lily and I are going to be late for Defense if we don't hurry. Right Lils?

"Yup," Lily nodded. "Don't want anyone stealing my seat."

Rose scowled at both of them as they grabbed their books and hurried to class. Neither one excited for one of her famous lectures.

"Morning, Uncle Neville," they greeted once inside the classroom.

"Lily, Hugo, could you help me move the desks? We're going over the Reductor Curse today."

"Yay," Lily gave an unenthusiastic cheer. "Something else I can fail at."

"Speaking of that…" Neville rubs his nose, seeming awkward. "Can I speak to you Lily in the office?"

That didn't sound good. No one ever wanted to be called into a professor's office when said professor looked so solemn.

"Okay," she followed after him.

"I finished grading last week's exams," he starts off.

Oh no.

"And?" she asked with a fearful expression.

He hands her a piece of parchment with a very angry "Troll" written in red ink at the top. Merlin, she didn't expect such a low grade. She'd studied so hard and while she hadn't thought she'd gotten an _O_ , she was at least hoping for an acceptable.

"Lils, I know you're a smart girl but this isn't good. You didn't do well on your first assignment and now this Troll drops your grade even lower."

Lily dropped onto a chair unceremoniously. Her parents were going to kill her. No, they wouldn't kill her. It would be much, much worse. They'd look at her in understanding and pull her in for a hug, telling her she'd do better next time and she bet her mum would even offer to bake her a dessert. She'd rather they yell at her over making her feel like such a disappointment.

"A lot of careers have Defense as requisite," Neville told her. "If you want a good career you have to try for that _E._ "

"I'd be happy with a simple acceptable," she pulled at her hair.

"You should have Rose tutor you, and if not I'm always here to help," he patted her on the shoulder. "But you really must think of the future. By December I'll be calling you all in for a job evaluation."

Her shoulders sagged at his words. How was she supposed to know what she wanted to do for the rest of her life by December? She was only fifteen for Merlin's sake! Then again, even Alice knew what she wanted to do and she wasn't the most level-headed of people.

"I know you'll do better, Lils."

"At least one person thinks that," she mutters.

"You're a smart girl, Lils. You just need to push yourself a bit more," he ruffles her hair like he used to do when she was a child.

Stuffing the exam into her bag she follows after him and back into the classroom where both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were talking amongst themselves. Alice waved her over happily, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the student made circle.

"Why do you look so depressed? Last night you were all smiles." Alice asked.

"I failed the exam we took on Friday," she whispers. "And if things couldn't get any worst I also did horrible on the essay."

"Tough break," Alice says in sympathy.

"You're telling me. I won't be able to get a decent job if I can't pass this stupid class."

"Oh, please. You're Lily _Potter_! Your dad could just get you a job in the Ministry."

Lily exhaled in annoyance. "I'm not going to ask _daddy_ to find me a job, Alice, and I will certainly not be using his name over my own capabilities."

Alice rolled her eyes to the ceiling and made a mocking face. "Yes, yes. I've heard you a million times, but there is nothing wrong with getting something out of being a war hero's daughter. I know _I_ always use it to my advantage."

"Honestly, Alice. Don't you want to be known for what you're able to do and not because of what your family did?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Lily threw her hands up in defeat. "I can't with you Alice."

"It's not my fault that half of what you're saying isn't interesting at all," the brunette excused herself.

"Why do I even try with you?"

Alice put down her book and looked at Lily with slightly scowling eyes. "Lils, your Harry Potter's only daughter! That has to count for something. Stop being such a downer, would you? Just flash your name like Albus or James do, and no one will even look at something as silly as your grades."

Lily bit back a retort. No one ever listened to her, not her family or her friends. It didn't matter how many times she tried explaining to them why she wanted to do things on her own, whether she failed or didn't. She didn't want her last name to define her. She'd never live up to the world's expectations.

"You're right," she responded, her voice quiet. "I'm sorry for being such a downer."

"It's okay. You just need to loosen up a bit and stop acting like one of those stuck-up snakes, alright?"

Lily snorted, but nodded in reply. It was best to hold her tongue just as she always did. There was no need for keep fighting when no one saw her as a contender.

One of those stuck-up snakes…if only she knew.

"Alright, listen up!" Neville called everyone to attention. "Eyes to the center of the room, please. Today we will be going over the Reductor Curse. This curse can allow any wizard or witch to easily reduce obstacles to pieces if used correctly."

As Neville lectured them on the merits of the spell, Lily took notes, trying her best to focus on something other than her own bitterness. She was far too young to have such dislike of her own life and it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to the people around her when all they did was care about her, even if they didn't realize how much they were pulling at her.

"For obvious reasons great care must be exercised when learning and practicing this spell, lest you want to find yourself in detention because you found it is all too easy to bring your classroom ceiling crashing down, or to reduce your teacher's desk to a fine mist."

"Could this be any more boring?" Alice yawned next to her as her father went on about the spell.

Lily shushed her, her quill never coming up from the piece of parchment in front of her. She probably resembled Lorcan or Lysander by how she was taking note of every word that left Neville's mouth, but she had to pass this class. She would pass it on her own and her father would have nothing to do with it, nothing at all.

"As you're all aware defense is best taught with practice and not verbally, so I want you to choose a partner and step into the middle of the room."

"Partners?" Alice turned to her.

"I don't know I'm pretty sought after in this class," Lily looked around the room as everyone began partnering up. "That freezing spell in third year made me a legend."

"Oh yeah," Alice nodded. "Who could forget your wand going haywire and freezing everything within radius?"

"I'd say I did amazing," she replied. "Got it in the first try."

Alice laughed. "You also froze my dad."

"Minor details."

"Repeat after me, class. Reducto," Neville instructed, pointing his wand at the dummy before him.

" _ **REDUCTO**_!" everyone shouted in union.

"Very good! Now with your partner I want you all to practice using the spell by taking turns. The goal is to blast your partner back before they get the chance to knock you off your feet using the same spell. If there aren't any questions, let's begin."

"Is Lysander giving you the cold shoulder?" Alice asked her as they got into dueling stance. "He hasn't even tried talking to you. Although, he has looked your way more than once."

Lily glanced at Lysander as he practiced with Lorcan, the two laughing as they knocked one another off their feet with a soft blow. "I may have told him I needed time…"

"Time for what?"

"To just think things out and I didn't think it was fair for him to get false hope, or the wrong idea."

"You've know Lysander for years, Lily. What's there to think about?" Alice arched her brow. "Unless of course you're thinking of giving Aedan a chance."

Lily's forehead wrinkled. The mere idea of being involved with the brute was not only repulsive, but quite offensive. She'd seen the way he treated every witch that crossed his path, pawing at them and making show of his supposed masculinity.

"Do you know me at all?" she asked Alice. "I don't need a boyfriend, Alice, especially not Aedan McLaggen. I have to concentrate on passing my classes and at least get decent grades on the OWL's."

"You're sounding a lot like Rose, and please feel free to take that into offense."

"And why are we not practicing here, ladies?" Neville asked, coming up to them after helping out Hugo perfect his own stance.

"Just going over the fundamentals, Professor," Lily replied swiftly. The last thing she needed was for Neville to report back to her dad about boys that Alice kept forcing on her.

"Alright, well let's see you put these fundamentals into action."

After two excruciating classes and an hour of being thrown on her backside resulting in countless bruises, Lily crept through an empty corridor, searching for the classroom Scorpius had instructed her to meet him at. Her small feet lightly tapped against the stone flooring with every step, careful to not make too much noise in fear of being followed. Finding the correct door she quickly stepped inside and took a look at her new surroundings, Scorpius yet to have made his appearance. The classroom floor was surprisingly mossy and trees were growing out of it; their leafy branches fanned across the ceiling and windows, so that the room was full of slanting shafts of soft, dappled, green light. It was almost like being inside the Forbidden Forest without the whole possibility of a horrific death looming overhead.

She set her bag down and walked around the room, touching the long vines that dropped from the ceiling as the soft chirping of crickets played in the background like music. If Lily hadn't been brought up in a world filled with magic she'd be in absolute awe. This would be their secret garden of sorts…if he ever decides to show up.

Taking note of the time on her watch, she sat on what was meant to be the professor's desk and waited for Scorpius. Hopefully he hadn't forgotten or been caught worst of all. Needing something to occupy her time with she rummages through her bag for her sketchbook until her hand collides with the Defense exam she had not so neatly stuffed inside.

She glowers at the hideous mark as if she could wield it away. Barely a few weeks into the schoolyear and she was already failing a pivotal class.

"How on earth did you get a Troll in Defense?"

Lily gives a shriek, jumping off the desk and quickly hiding the exam behind her. "How do you do that? It's rude to creep up on someone," she chastises.

Not looking at all apologetic, Scorpius takes the exam from her and studies it with a furrowed brow. He was the last person she wanted seeing her failure in something that should come naturally to her as breathing. Her own family didn't know of the struggle she had with the subject.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she told him, her voice sheepish.

He finally looked up from the parchment and to her, his eyes filled with laughter. " _No_ , definitely not as bad as it looks. But I am worried should you ever have to face a dark wizard."

"Well I don't plan on venturing through Knockturn Alley again, so I don't think I'll have to duel any dark wizards anytime soon," she responded while reaching for the parchment.

Scorpius stepped away from her and lifted the exam out of reach. "Your father is head of the Auror department. How did you miss something as simple as ways to defeat a werewolf using only a single spell?"

Lily jumped up and tried snatching back the exam, cursing her small height when he only lifted his arm away. "Give it here," she swatted at him. "Don't make me break your other shoulder."

A flicker of amusement crossed his face. "I don't know what it is, either your small stature or the fact that you can't name the differences between a hex and a jinx, but I'm somehow not afraid."

"I know the differences."

"The Troll says differently," he returned the exam to her, leaning against the desk.

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want. I just had a bad day, but I assure you I don't normally get these type of marks."

"Your father is _Harry Potter_ ," he repeated.

"Not you too!" she exclaimed in indignation. "Yes, yes, I get it. How is it possible to earn such a low grade in a class my dad led during his own fifth year? Defense is a very important class that should I fail, I'll end up working in my uncle's joke shop because no one will hire me at the Ministry. But you know what? Maybe I don't want to work for the Ministry. Maybe I don't want some stupid job helping people for the rest of my life because I'm a Potter and people expect me to be caring and heroic. That's not me though! I'm nothing like my dad or the rest of my family! But that doesn't matter because I'll end up doing everything they expect in the end."

When she ended her little rant, her chest rose and fell dramatically with every breath she took. Never had Lily felt so weightless as if speaking her mind for the first time and having someone actually listen without interrupting had liberated something within her. Scorpius, on the other hand, looked taken aback but slightly pleased by her words.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked in mortification.

He nodded. "You did."

"And you heard everything?"

"Hard not to, seeing as I am standing in front of you," he replied.

"I'm just going to go," she said pointing at the door. "Before I completely make an even bigger fool of myself."

Before she could turn away Lily was being pulled against him, his hand moving to rest on her hip as he looked down at her. "I don't think you're a fool, Lily."

"You sure? Because even I'm thinking you should spare yourself the trouble," she pouted, tracing the pattern of his green and silver tie.

"Against my own judgement and dislike of your family I'm here, princess. Don't plan on running off just yet."

She ignores his comment about running off sooner or later, and looks back at the exam in her hand. "I'll have to ask Rose for help…"

"How about I help you," he offered her, taking the exam from her and tossing it aside.

"You want to help me study?" she tilts her head in question.

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll just ask Rose. I'm sure she'll enjoy the attention…"

"You think I won't be able to help you pass something as easy as a Defense class?"

"No…I just don't want you feeling like you have to help me."

"If you must know I'm not offering just to be noble" he told her. "Weasley won't leave you alone the moment you ask her for help, and I rather she didn't take up all your time."

Lily's lips curved up as he admitted to wanting her time all too himself. Having him want her was something she could most definitely get used to, and she had to admit he made a much better looking tutor than her own cousin.

"Just accept my help," he ordered.

"How can I say no when you ask so politely?"

"Lily."

"Okay," she nods.

"Good. Now I think you're looking for the phrase: thank you Scorpius."

Rising on her toes, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Scorpius."

His hand moves from its place on her hip, gliding over her back and passed that ticklish spot on her side until she feels his fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her head back to claim her lips in the only way he knew how. "You're very welcome," he responds. "Least I can do is make sure you don't meet with me covered in bruises."

"There not that bad," she pokes at her bruised forearm. "I grew up with two brothers that thought I was their life-sized Quaffle."

His lips twisted in disapproval. "Charming, your brothers."

"I'm guessing most brothers don't roughhouse with their sisters."

"No, most brothers don't _roughhouse_. I would never so much as lay a finger on my sister."

"Scared she'd fight back?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he says honestly. "Cassiopeia's bite and bark are one in the same. She is my mother's daughter.''

"What's your mother like?" Lily asks, curious of the elegant woman she had met at Flourish and Blotts.

"You want to talk about my mother?"

She gives a shrug and gently pushes a fallen piece of hair back from his brow. "You don't have to answer if it's too personal."

"My mother…" he inhales, pausing for a moment. "My mother is a very passionate woman. She doesn't hold her tongue or asks for permission. She's ambitious but she loves me and Cassiopeia more than anything."

Lily listened intently, his voice filled with pride and eyes softening as he spoke of his mother. It made her admire him so much more. He wasn't beyond admitting his admiration and love for his mother like so many men.

"She's very beautiful," Lily commented.

"She is," he agreed. "When I was a boy I used to sit on her bed and watch as she got ready for some event or other. She'd always ask for my opinion on what she should wear, and she'd listen as if I were a grownup."

His voice grows quiet by the end of his words. Regret shadowing what once was pride and love for his mother. Lily knew what he was thinking: his mother adored him and yet he was going around her back and seeing someone that was completely unsuitable for him. She couldn't blame him for that. Her own mind was screaming at her to think about her parents and how disappointed they'd be in her. Her parents who thought she did no wrong.

"My father is perhaps the only person that actually listens to me," she tells him. "Back home everyone is always yelling it's hard to have much of a voice."

"Maybe you should be louder."

She gives a silent laugh, nodding her head in accord. "Maybe. It's a bit hard when they all see you as a child. Their little, Lily flower…"

"They don't really call you _Lily flower_ , do they?"

"Not a fan of clichés?"

"Not in the slightest," his lips purse in distaste. "Although, to many I would be a hypocrite. Are you and I not a total cliché? The Gryffindor and the Slytherin. The half-blood and the pure-blood. Families being enemies and all that."

"You should read Romeo and Juliet," she comments, biting her lip to hold back a smile. "I'm sure you'll just love it."

"Romeo and who?" he asks in confusion.

"Romeo and _Juliet._ A play written by Shakespeare," she offers in explanation.

"Ah, yes. The muggle that wrote all about love, right?"

"That's him," she says. "You'll find that we're quite like Romeo and Juliet, except for the whole drinking poison and stabbing…"

"Pardon?"

"If I ever look dead make sure you wait a few minutes before drinking anything, alright."

His blinks with lack of understanding. "Why would you…Are you making fun of me?"

"You should see your face when you don't understand something. Quite adorable."

"Adorable?" he says the word as if it were the very same poison she was going on about. "Now there's one thing I haven't been called before."

"Can I ask you something?"

He dips his head in consent.

"What does the H in your name stand for?"

"Hyperion."

She looks up at him in humor and slight mortification. "Your name is Scorpius Hyperion?"

"Does my name amuse you?"

She shakes her head, trying to school her features as he knew how. "It must've been terrible learning to spell that when you were a child."

"Says the person that was named with no creativity," he ignores her jab. "Your entire family is either named after someone that's dead or another family member."

"Touché. Hyperion means sun, yes?"

"Yes. My mother named me after my grandfather, her father."

"The sun and the moon," she murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"It's just my middle name is Luna."

"Luna."

"Hyperion and Luna. The sun and the moon, always destined to be apart."

"Aren't we filled of clichés?" he uttered an exasperated snort.

"Do you mind?"

He rests his brow against her own, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Not as much as I should."

"They say important things are inevitably cliché, but nobody wants to admit that."

"Indeed."

"I'll have to leave soon," she tells him, wishing more than anything to stay at his side. He had listened to her rant about her family and their expectations, and not once did he offer her pity or walk off as she thought he would. All he had done was listen to her. Speak to her as if she were his equal. "I don't want to go."

"Your family can't notice you gone," he replies. "Meet me here tonight. I'll have your brother patrol the grounds and your cousins aren't on duty tonight."

"Albus hates patrolling the grounds."

"Does he?" he smirks. "I hadn't noticed."

She looks at him in doubt. "I don't think Professor McGonagall would be happy to hear about your exploit of power."

"I'm a Slytherin, darling. Exploit of power is one of my best qualities."

"He's my brother…"

"Yes, well, he broke my shoulder and I think a little time out in the Forbidden Forest will do him some good. Great practice for when he becomes an Auror."

"I didn't think you cared enough to help Albus study for his Auror training," she drawled.

"More like I don't want him near when I plan on seeing more of his sister."

"And there's the hidden motive."

"Would you rather have him nosing around?"

Lily shakes her head. The last thing she wanted was for Albus or anyone for that matter to discover her secret rendezvous' with him when they had only just begun. She couldn't lose this now when she'd only just had a taste of the forbidden. "No, I suppose not."

"Forbidden Forest it is then," he pulls away from her and walks around the room, studying the roughness of it. "I'm sorry for the state of this, but it's the only place we could really see each other. It's too open out by the lake."

"I don't need much," she tells him honestly.

The sincerity in her voice draws him to her. Lily wasn't like the others that he'd fooled around with and she herself knew that. All those girls had expected something from him, demanded more than they could take. Lily did neither. She wanted him and whatever parts of him he was willing to give would be enough.

"Meet me here ten minutes after patrol begins. It takes fifteen minutes for everyone to get to their assigned posts, but by then your brother will already be heading towards the courtyard," he informs her like some kind of army general. Seemed like at least one of them had a plan and wasn't just in fear of being found out.

"What if someone notices you aren't on patrol?"

"Weasley would be the only one to notice and she isn't on duty tonight, something about helping Flitwick."

"Okay," she says, relieved at not having to bypass Rose in order to see Scorpius. It was easy getting away from Albus, but Rose was a whole other problem. She would instantly know something was up.

"Whatever you do, don't get caught," he instructs.

"I got past Filch that night on the Astronomy Tower, didn't I?"

"Don't get caught," he reiterated.

"I won't," she told him confidently, pulling his head down for a quick kiss. "See you tonight."

"Have a good day, _Lily flower_."

Her nose wrinkles as he smiles in taunt. "Funny. You can call me that if you like so long as I get to call you _Scorpy_."

His smile drops and then it's his turn to look on in distaste.

"Don't like being called Scorpy?"

"Not particularly.''

"But you don't seem to mind when your sister calls you that."

"I do mind but its Cassie that doesn't care."

"Well I like it, _Scorpy_."

"How about I only call you Lily and you never mention that infernal nickname."

"Agreed. Until tonight, Scorpius."

As she walks to her Herbology class, she thought of all she had said to Scorpius. Lily had only partly unleashed years of frustration on him and it was like learning to finally breathe. How was it possible that the only person willing to listen was the one person she ought to hate? He made her feel human, not just another piece in her family's collection and Lily couldn't deny how good that felt. But why should she hate him? He had never wronged her or anyone in her family for that matter. They were just two pawns in a war that should've ended years ago, but no side was willing to let go.

Lily was realizing how similar they were in more ways than one. He may not see it himself fully but there was more behind his cool surface, something warm and passionate that no one had ever been able to bring out in him. Scorpius said he was allowing her to fulfil a schoolgirl fantasy, but she knew this wasn't just about her and what she wanted. There were more than a few girls that would be all too willing to be in her place, having their moment of fervor with a Slytherin, and he could have had any of them. Yet he chose the one girl that meant the most trouble for him because she feared and craved the same things he did.

Perhaps he would be her ruin, but what a beautiful ruin he'd be.

"Lily," Aedan greeted as he saw her walk past. "You look quite beautiful today. Is that a new outfit?"

"I'm just wearing the school uniform as every other girl here,'' she replied flatly.

"Well you make it a thousand times more stunning," he continued not at all put off by her tone.

"Was there something you needed, Aedan?"

"Just wanted to say hello."

"That's all?" she arched a brow.

"Actually, no. I saw you with Scamander during the Hogsmeade trip…"

"And?"

"Are you two exclusive?" he asked, blocking her path towards the courtyard.

"We're friends," she tried going around him.

"Great!" he beamed. "So he wouldn't mind me asking you out then, would he?"

She visibly blanched. Lily had never imagined Aedan McLaggen asking her out, nor had she wanted him to. In all her years at Hogwarts not once had he so much as given her the time of day.

"I'm thinking a moonlight walk by the lake just you and me…"

He had to be mad if he thought that was anyway to ask her out or any girl in general. She wasn't some bint he could order about and he was no one to do so.

"Aedan that's nice of you to ask me out, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked in a haughty tone.

 _Maybe because he was a total pig._

"We have nothing in common, Aedan, and we've only spoken once or twice in the past."

"We have lots in common," he argued.

"Like what?" she tilts her head to the side.

"Um…we're both Gryffindors?"

She pulls her lips back over her teeth and tries to hide her irritation at having been held up for something as him trying to get her to be another notch on his bedpost. The only reason he was asking her out was probably because he'd just noticed her breasts had gotten bigger over the summer.

"Our fathers both fought in the war," he offers up. "And they both played on the Quidditch team."

Ah, yes. They were perfect for each other. Maybe Lily should start choosing a venue for the wedding now with that compelling argument.

"Aedan, save yourself some time and just chase after some other crazed romantic that thinks she'll be the one to bear your children and make you fall at her feet. I can only offer you my friendship if you'd like to have it."

"Come on, Potter. Just give me a chance –"

"Shouldn't both of you be in class instead of loitering about?" Scorpius drawled, his face void of any emotion and his presence darkening the hall.

"I have a free period," Aedan replied.

"I was heading down to Herbology," Lily avoided looking at his blazing eyes. He didn't look at all pleased watching her so close to Aedan when only minutes ago she was his arms. While she knew she hadn't done anything wrong, she still felt like a child being chastised for doing something they shouldn't be.

"Let her through, McLaggen," he ordered the other Gryffindor. "As for you I would take this free period to work on your seeker skills. Two more games until Potter is off the bench and we wouldn't want you being humiliated even more than when you fell on your arse."

Lily covered her smile with a hand, staring after him as he walked off with his head held high and perfect posture.

"That fucking snake," Aedan sneered. "He doesn't know who I am."

"That snake just bested you, Aedan," she walked past him. "I would take his advice and practice a bit more. He seems like he knows what he's doing with all those victories under his belt."

Leaving Aedan standing there feeling both embarrassed and disgruntled, she happily walked onto the grassy path leading to the greenhouses. She couldn't wait for tonight. The thought of kissing Scorpius and not pretending they were strangers made her heart race just as it had when he stopped Aedan from harassing her. Lily only hoped he wasn't upset with her. No matter she'd just explain as she had before how the idea of she and McLaggen made her feel nauseous.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed at seeing her. "Where have you been?"

"Walking off the bruises you gave me."

"You may have to add missing limbs to those bruises," Alice told her. "Professor Sprout decided to teach us all about Fanged Geranium today."

Lily groaned at the sight of angry looking plants, snapping and biting anyone that came within touching distance.

"Circle around children! I want everyone to listen carefully to the instructions unless you want to find yourself with missing fingers and a ripped out jugular. Now don't worry I've only had one student lose an ear."

These professors wanted to kill them. There really was no question about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are amazing! Thank you for every review and all the support.**

McLaggen was an absolute idiot. He didn't want anything other than to get between Lily's legs. _His_ Potter. The way he had so childishly tried getting her to go out with him was nothing short of ridiculous, and Scorpius couldn't understand how so many witches fell for his supposed charm. Archimedes had more charm in his feathers than McLaggen had in a single piece of hair on that oversized head of his.

A wave of possession rolled over him as he sat in the library, trying and failing to work on the assignment in front of him. She was his witch. He'd all but claimed her the moment he decided to give into his desire and ignore every bit of his family's teachings. And then the girl didn't even know how to get rid of someone without offering her friendship as consolation! He would have to talk to Lily about that habit of hers. If she wanted people to listen to her then she should speak up, and not allow them to talk over her. Scorpius wouldn't play older brother to her nor would he baby her as the rest of her family seemed to do. She wanted to be treated like an adult and she would, so long as she acted like one.

Scorpius could accept her silly friendship with the Scamander twin – having been friends since infancy – but he wouldn't allow her to give hope to every man that crossed her path. He just couldn't take it. Sharing had never been his strongest suit, and he didn't expect that to change anytime soon.

If she continued lacking a spine, Scorpius would need to give her lessons in more than just Defense against the Dart Arts. Years of being resented and taunted for his family's ties to the Dark Lord had only hardened him from a young age, and strengthened his resolve to be better than all those that looked down at him.

Ironic. The people that had made his life miserable from the moment he had stepped foot on the train to Hogwarts were the same people he was for lack of a better word: stealing from. He could only imagine what her darling brothers would think of him kissing her, holding her, and showing her the passion she desired in her monotone life. Scorpius had tainted her as much as she had tainted him.

"They say those that laugh alone remember their wickedness." Corrina sits across from him, her eyebrows raised.

"Something like that," he replied.

"Won't you tell me what has you smiling? Surely it isn't the Ancient Runes assignment in front of you."

"Nothing of importance, cousin. Shouldn't you be warning people of the gruesome fate that awaits them? I heard you made a Hufflepuff cry the other day."

She grins, twirling a blonde curl around her finger. "It's not my fault warts run in her family."

"No one can accuse you of being soft," he teased.

"Must run in the family."

"Tell me, cousin. Have you looked into your own future?"

"I rather my future be a surprise," she tells him. "No reason to excite myself with something as my parents selling me off to one of the many arrogant men in our circle. Which reminds me, Cassie won't be happy about her own future. Little Maxon won't always be a child…"

Scorpius laughed heartily. If Corrina proved correct, his mother would be delighted to know their little Cassiopeia would indeed obtain the Yaxley name. "Let's keep that to ourselves. No need for Cassie to throw another tantrum over something that is years away."

"Not too far away. Time is always moving and us with it."

"Careful. Damen's right, you are sounding an awful lot like Trelawney."

She threw her quill at him which he easily caught with his seeker reflexes.

"You can have killed me or worst marred my beautiful face," he told her with a hand over his heart as if he were honestly hurt by her actions.

"You know what they about bad weeds and never dying," she said with no ounce of remorse.

"I take you comment into offence."

She laughs. "Good. You were supposed to."

"And I thought I was your favorite cousin," he gave a pout.

"It's between you and Anton," she nodded. "Although, I have to admit I only say either one of you is my favorite to get something out of it."

"At least she's honest," Scorpius says.

"Honesty is the best policy."

"Not all the time. Some things are better kept to ourselves."

She looks at him with curiosity. Her eyes digging into him and scrutinizing the lack of emotion on his face. "Do you have any secrets?" she asks, pulling her head closer to his.

"I'm an open book," he replies. "Everyone would know my secrets before I even had time to know them myself."

"I don't think that's true. You're right, however, a person always needs their secrets."

"Secrets make the world go round."

"Indeed they do," Corrina said softly. "Mother wrote to me saying Bastian is back from his honeymoon…"

"How is our dear cousin?"

Corrina hummed her reply. "Anton is in England as well, and you know how great they get along. I'll never understand what drove them apart. They used to be the best of friends."

Scorpius thought of his elder cousins. How they had always been together until one day Anton couldn't be in the same room as Bastian. "You know how they are. Bastian isn't one for jokes and Anton doesn't take anything seriously," he told her.

"No, I don't think that's it. Calliope and I have very different attitudes, but I do love her. Anton looks at Bastian with so much resentment and…hurt, almost."

"Don't you think you're looking too far into it?" Scorpius questioned. "If I were you I wouldn't get into everyone's business, cousin."

"We're family. Our business is everyone's business," she retorts. "You can't eat a custard without them knowing."

Scorpius knew she was in the right. There wasn't much one could do without their whole circle finding something to use against them. Lily was a secret he would have to take to the grave, else both would be ruined by it. How simple it would be to just be one of those muggles. He doubted they had to worry about status or disownment.

"Scorpius?"

"Sorry, say again."

"Is there something wrong? You seem distracted."

He shakes his head, gathering his books into his messenger bag. "Just thinking about Bastian and Anton."

She doesn't look convinced, but holds her tongue in respect for him either way. There was no point arguing when he'd only silence her with a look.

"I may be younger than you Scorpius and perhaps you think me a fool as most people do, but I'm always willing to listen."

"You're not a fool. Not my cousin."

"And you're sweet," she pecks him on the cheek. "I think deep down we're all fools, but we just like to pretend we aren't."

Not waiting for his reply, she walked out of the library in search of Calliope or someone else to torment with her cards, leaving him just as alone as before. He wished he could tell her or anyone for that matter, but he didn't exactly know what he'd say first. There was more than just his arrangement with Lily that he could never bring himself to speak out loud.

He pressed his hands over his face, his fingers soothing the ache at his temples. Scorpius wouldn't allow himself to think like that. There was no point in wishing in vain or allowing his defenses to crumble. He knew his place, and he wouldn't hurt anyone over his own childish fantasies of having more.

Ridding himself of that train of thought, his mind drifted to Bastian and Anton. The importance of family had been installed in his head since Scorpius could remember, and yet everyone had seen how their relationship had deteriorated out of the blue. It hadn't, though. Not really. Scorpius still remembered the day his cousins had built a bridge between them.

" _Do you have any idea what this will cause? You'll destroy this family, Anton!" Bastian snarled at his brother, his green eyes filled with anger and disappointment._

 _Scorpius, only eleven years old, watched from his place behind a stone wall with his toddler sister in his arms. Cassiopeia babbled happily and pulled at his tie, oblivious to the tension at such a fragile age._

" _I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Anton tried reasoning with his older brother. "You have to understand –"_

" _Understand! You beg me to understand when you gave this family no care, brother. Tell me how am I supposed to understand_ _ **this**_ _?"_

 _Anton looked on with tears rolling down his handsome face, his breathing short as he fought to control what little hold he had on his emotions. "Please, Bastian…"_

" _If you want to leave then leave," Bastian said more calmly than before. "But remember the moment you turn from us, you no longer exist to this family. I'll tell them everything and they'll hate you for it."_

" _Bas –"_

" _Choose!" Bastian roared. His tone forcing Anton to flinch and startling Cassiopeia, causing her lips to tremble before letting out a loud cry._

" _Shh, Cassie. Don't cry," Scorpius tried to soothe her cries, bouncing her up and down in his arms._

 _At the sound of the toddler's wailing, Bastian and Anton turned to where Scorpius had hidden._

" _Come here, Scorpius," Bastian ordered the younger boy._

 _Knowing better than to disobey his cousin, Scorpius slowly walked up to them. Bastian took Cassiopeia from his arms and coaxed her into silence, her cries turning into hiccups as she snuggled into her cousin's shoulder._

 _Bastian turned back to his brother, pushing Scorpius towards him. "Tell them," he said. "If you wish to leave should you not give your reasons?"_

 _Scorpius looked up at Bastian and then at Anton in confusion._

" _Please…"_

" _Tell them," Bastian forced again. "Cassiopeia is far too young to even understand and I doubt she'll even remember you as time goes by, but surely Scorpius will. Look him in the eye and_ _ **tell him.**_ _"_

" _Bastian, enough."_

" _Are you a coward? Only moments ago you seemed so sure of yourself."_

 _Cassiopeia reached for Anton at that moment and the young man couldn't stop from looking at her in despair. As he tried taking her into his own embrace, Bastian pulled her away and ignored Cassiopeia's cry in protest._

" _You have no right to touch her or any claim to this family."_

" _Aunt Tori, I found them!" Calliope sang happily as she spotted her cousins._

 _Anton spun around to see his aunt and cousin walking towards them, Astoria's heels clicking softly against the stone path as her scarlet gown bellowed out behind her._

" _What are you all doing out here?" she asked. "It's not polite to abandon an event where we are guests."_

" _Our aunt is asking a question, Anton. Will you not answer her?"_

 _Astoria looked over Anton's tear streaked face, her eyes softening at the pitiful sight. "Anton, what is it?" she ran a hand over his strong cheek._

 _Anton bowed his head, unable to answer her when his cousins looked up at him in innocence. It was Cassiopeia that sealed his fate, forcing the final nail to his coffin._

" _Anton! Anton!" she reached for him again with chubby arms. Her expressive green eyes staring at him with the love only a child could give so purely and honestly._

 _His eyes closed as he drowned every feeling that ran through him. "It's nothing," he murmured, pulling Cassiopeia to him and kissing her brow. "I just needed air."_

" _Is that all?" Astoria asked unconvinced._

" _Yes," he bit out. "We should go inside its getting cold for the children."_

" _Anton –"_

" _I'm fine, Aunt Tori."_

 _Walking past Bastian, Anton ignored his brother's nod of approval and instead ushered his cousins into the Ministry building where the ball was being held._

" _What was that about, Bastian?"_

" _Nothing to worry about," Bastian told her. "You know how dramatic Anton is, but I'm positive things will change."_

 _And indeed they had. The next morning Anton no longer spoke to his brother with jest in his tone and admiration in his eye. They no longer spoke at all._

Scorpius never understood what had happened that night. All he remembered was staring at Anton in silence as Bastian belittled him to tears, shouting at him to make a choice. That night was never mentioned again. Anton had fled England on a world tour with his friends and spent most of his time drinking or shagging every witch he laid eyes on. That night had been the first time Scorpius had ever seen his cousin shed a tear, and he hadn't been able to do anything. He didn't know what he would've done. He didn't know if could've done anything.

He had been right in saying to Corrina that secrets were the driving force in this world. Scorpius had witnessed his own family hiding secrets that could perhaps tarnish the perfection that they all tried to present to the rest of their community. Whatever had occurred that night was a secret Anton and Bastian would never speak of again, not even to each other.

Scorpius wondered if his own secret would lead him down a similar path. He prayed it didn't. He wouldn't survive losing the only thing that mattered to him: his family.

Knowing he would no longer be able to concentrate on his work, Scorpius gathered his things and left to prepare the night's patrolling rota. He wasn't looking forward to hearing Albus whine at finding out he'd be in charge of the grounds, but Scorpius would be willing to deal with it so long as little Potter made up for it with her lips.

"Malfoy!" Rose called loudly, causing Scorpius to grimace as he turned to her.

"My ears, Weasley."

The redhead didn't offer an apology, only looking up at her counterpart in distaste. "Have you gone over the rota? I don't want to find out that you've been neglecting your duties, and end up making me look bad when I have to help Flitwick tonight."

Choosing to be the adult and not say something as "go fuck yourself" or "do everyone a favor and jump out of a tower", he merely swallowed his pride and replied smoothly. "I have everything under control, Weasley. There is a reason McGonagall chose me as Head Boy after all."

"Yes, well, I don't need something going amiss the one night I can't supervise."

" _Supervise_ ," he spat out the word. "I am not a child that needs a toy broom to fly, darling. I think I can handle a night without your superb guidance and your overpitched voice at my ear one night."

"How dare you?" she said offended at his last comment.

"I rather not argue with you, Weaslette. I have things to do and listening to you drone on consistently isn't at the top of my list as unbelievable as that may seem."

"Look, Malfoy. I'm not asking for us to be friends or anything of the sort, but let's try to keep the peace until we're both on that train back to London. After that you are free to live in your vile little world and hate me for having a family that was on the right side of the war."

Scorpius gave a humorless laugh, his hand rubbing his jaw as he took in her not so subtle comment. "I don't hate you, Weasley. I'd have to actually care about your pathetic existence to feel something other than boredom every time I look at you, but you must be used to that. There isn't much to you other than the intellect you possess."

He plucked at Rose's hair, looking at her coldly. "You should do something about your appearance, perhaps then most men won't find you disagreeable. I'd start with a brush…"

A flash of hurt clouded her eyes and for a moment he felt sorry for having insulted the witch, but she'd attacked him first. Hurt him first.

"If we're done here, Weasley, I'll take my leave."

He past her quickly and ignored the regret at having been driven to such pettiness. There was no reason to think himself wrong when she'd thrown an unnecessary jab at his family. Death Eaters or no, they were _his_ family. And Rose was nothing more than a fucking nuisance alongside the rest of her family.

"Oh!" a feminine voice cried out as their soft body collided with his, landing the person against the hard ground.

Recognizing the melodic tone of Lily's voice, he is brought back to the present and to the petite witch on the ground.

"It's just not my day, is it?" she pouted before gathering her fallen books.

"I'd say to watch where you're going, but it was completely my fault this time. I was distracted," he offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet easily.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing of importance," he replied. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"You're lying," Lily said, ignoring his question.

Scorpius was surprised by her statement. It was rare for anyone other than those close to him to call him out for hiding his true feelings. He didn't understand how she'd so easily seen through him.

"What did they do this time?"

He didn't need to ask whom she was referring to just as she hadn't needed for him to say it had been someone of her own family.

"Nothing worth mentioning."

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"I believe I told you before how irritating it is for you to apologize for everything you didn't do."

She flinched at his tone. Her eyes downcast and looking out of place standing in front of him, their morning meeting forgotten in seconds.

"I'll just go…"

"Don't," he murmurs, taking her by the arm and pulling her back to him. "You can stay."

"Surely I'm the last person you want to see," she tells him.

"You'd think that."

"What did they say, Scorpius?"

Exhaling, he gave her a half-smile. "Our Head Girl only wanted to remind me of my place. I'm sure she'll tell you the rest, especially the part where I called her unpleasant to look at."

Her delicate features saddened as she looked tiredly at him. He waited for her to shout at him and defend her cousin. For her to look at him like they all did. She didn't do any of that.

"I won't say she didn't deserve it, but I rather not get involved. Seems like whatever I say will only make the situation worse."

"You aren't upset at having your cousin be called nothing short of ugly?"

"I can only imagine what she said about you," she replies. "Rose isn't as innocent as she makes people believe her to be. It may not matter to you, but she's wrong in whatever she said. They all are."

He didn't reply to her and instead pushed her against a pillar, losing himself in her lips. He wanted to taint her just as he was in the eyes of the world. Ruin her for Lysander, McLaggen, and her family. He'd take every bit of her innocence and leave them with nothing but the knowledge that she was his. That one of their perfect members wanted the horrid son of a Death Eater.

Scorpius felt Lily pull at his arms, interlacing their fingers only to gently push him away from her. "Someone could see," she whispered. Her fingers traced over his lip and wiped the remnants of lip gloss she had left behind. "I don't want to cause you more trouble."

"I think we're already past that."

She bit her lip, nodding in agreement. "And I think you're right. I'll deal with Rose and the others."

"I don't need you playing savior, Lily."

"You're risking a lot with me. It's only fair I do _something_ , for someone to _finally_ say something."

But she was doing something. Scorpius didn't need her pointing her wand at anyone or trying to reason with those that held contempt for him. The mere action of having her see him as something other than the son of a man that had no choice was enough.

He didn't tell her that. Scorpius didn't know how to let anyone in.

"As I've said, they're just a nuisance to me."

Before she made to reply he walked around her and to the dungeons. "Don't be late tonight, Lily."

He felt her eyes on him even as he turned the corner and down the darkened hall. The coldness he had shown to her words wasn't something he wanted to do, but it was the only way he knew how. It was the only way to keep pretending.

"Scorpius!" Derrik ran up to him, swinging a heavy arm over his shoulders.

"Bloody hell, Bletchley!" Scorpius groaned as pain shot through his recovering arm. "Do you not see the sling? And what's with everyone shouting? I'm not fucking deaf."

"Someone pissed in your oatmeal this morning,'' Derrik laughed. "What's with the temper, love?"

"Sod off."

"Now I really want to know who poked at you."

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"There's a fifty-fifty chance," Derrik told him.

"Weaslette," Scorpius answered simply.

"No, not one of them!" Derrik cried in mock. "Honestly, Scorpius, why do you let that cunt get to you? She's a boar that thinks we're all her bloody slaves."

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this, Bletchley.''

"Then don't let someone like _Rose Weasley_ get to you! I know my family was neutral during the war but I get it, Scorp. They look down their bloody noses at as, showing off the shiny medals bestowed on their heroic parents and shite, and we get their reproach for something we had nothing to do with. They're just a bunch of petty arseholes that probably wouldn't even last a second in a damn war."

"You're right," Scorpius concluded. "I just have a lot going on right now."

"This is our last year at Hogwarts, mate! I know this school isn't the mother of all wizarding schools, but let's enjoy it. Before you know it, we'll be on that train back to London, and our parents will be talking about jobs and marriage. I don't know about you, but I plan on living up this year before my dick is sold to a single woman."

"Why is it that even when you're giving advice it all comes down to sex?" Scorpius asked, feeling himself calmer than before.

"Sex is the only good thing in this world, my dear friend. Keeps a man young."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that and you're welcome by the way. I only give my expert advice to people I actually like, and I don't repeat myself twice."

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head at the goof as he began walking backwards.

"Do yourself a favor, Scorp, and give it all up for this year. You don't want regrets."

 **LATER** that night Scorpius left the Great Hall to the Prefect's usual meeting place, his friend's advice still fresh in mind. He'd sat the whole time at dinner thinking of his family's expectations of him, the future, and of Lily. While they had only been together no more than a day – officially – she was beginning to stir up more than just lust in him. She'd disturbed his very way of thinking, settling. He tried telling himself this was all a need of rebellion, something to remember when he lived out his years, but she was more than that. When he was with her, he felt like he could escape.

 _She was his escape._

He wouldn't feel guilty for having something he needed. Scorpius was positive he'd treat her better than any of those worthless idiots after her, Scamander included. The Ravenclaw had allowed her to slip through his fingers after years of silence, and Scorpius was anything but a fool to do the same. He'd grasp this opportunity and take it just as Derrik had advised, more or less.

Scorpius would stop thinking and just allow all the pieces to fall in place.

"There's our Head Boy," Albus drawled once he came into view.

"Nice to see you too, Potter,'' Scorpius replied. "Aright, listen up! Flint and Avery, third floor… Weasley and Creevey, Ravenclaw tower…Scamander and Longbottom, east wing…Potter, grounds –"

"What!" Albus cut off Scorpius just as he expected him to. "You're out of your bloody mind. There is no way I'm doing the entire grounds and especially not on my own."

"Everyone is assigned to an area on random, Potter. Do you see anyone else complaining?"

"Random my arse! You did this on purpose," Albus said angrily.

Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, Scorpius looked at Albus in boredom. "Please tell me _how_ I did this on purpose. I'm quite curious."

"Because you're still angry about your stupid arm and it's obvious you hate me."

"Unlike you I'm not a child, Potter. I have better things to do than think of ways to make your life miserable."

"Lysander and I can do the grounds," Alice offered.

"No. I like the rota as is and if any of you disagree, then please leave and turn in your badge while you're at it."

"I'm not doing the grounds," Albus continued.

"Then leave," Scorpius shrugged. "I'm sure we can find your replacement in no time, hopefully someone that isn't afraid of the Forbidden Forest."

"I'm not afraid," he sneered back.

"Are you sure? You're making quite the fuzz over something as easy as ensuring the grounds are clear of students and nothing is happening in the forest."

Scorpius watched as Albus battled with himself. If he walked out he'd not only be in danger of losing his badge, but he'd show everyone he wasn't as brave as he boasted.

"Fine."

"And with that in order I'll continue…"

When the rota had been finished and all the prefects dispersed, Scorpius quickly headed to classroom eleven. The abandoned room wasn't much for his taste, but it was better than a broom closet. He'd look into the other abandoned classrooms when he had a chance or at least someplace with far less shrubs.

The soft click of the door being closed draws him back. With a soft smile, Lily walks up to him and hops onto a desktop, swinging her legs back and forth childishly.

"Told you I wouldn't get caught," she smirks.

"So you did." He sits next to her, their shoulders gently gracing each other.

"Albus?" she asks.

"Pouting his way to the grounds."

"He'll hate you for that."

"I don't know if you've noticed, princess, but I'm not precisely your family's favorite cup of tea. His hatred is redundant," he gives a single laugh.

"Sadly, I think your right."

He looked at her, watching her calmly. "I've decided something," he tells her.

She nods for him to continue, placing all her attention on Scorpius.

"I'm not going to feel guilty about us."

"That's good to know…" she said slowly, watching him oddly.

"I tend to overthink everything – a terrible habit if I'm being honest – and I don't want to with this. I don't really want to think at all."

"What do you want then?"

"I don't know…" he murmurs more to himself than to her. "No one's ever asked me what I wanted. I haven't even asked myself that."

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't think you'd like me to."

He moves closer to her, touching her soft hand and looking at the broken skin of her palm in hate. "You have to be more careful. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"The teachers have it out for us." She sniffed, looking at the scrapes and bruises on her skin.

"You sound like my cousin. Calliope thinks a bad mark means the teacher hates her, and having to slay away over a cauldron in Potions is useless as it won't actually prepare us for the real world."

"She sounds intelligent."

"The women in my family tend to be," he acknowledges. "But I can't say I agree with her fully on the subject of education."

"Are you close with your cousins?" she asked.

"I am. We're all similar in age and since Cassiopeia didn't make her appearance until I was nine they were the closest I had to siblings."

Days prior, Scorpius would have felt uncomfortable revealing even that bit of himself to anyone, but with Lily it was easy to just open up.

"You have an older cousin as well, Damian?"

"Damen," he corrected. "I actually have two other cousins that are older than me. Bastian and Anton, they're my uncle's children. Bastian is the eldest by a year."

"I think I've seen one of them at the Ministry. Your mother is a Greengrass, correct?"

"Yes, she's my grandparent's youngest. You might have seen Bastian he works in the Department of Mysteries. He actually just returned from his honeymoon."

"My Cousin Victoire just got married too. My grandparents invited all of England and most of France to the Burrow, but it was still a beautiful wedding even with the chaos."

"What's the Burrow?"

"Oh, it's my where my grandparents live," she explained. "It's not a huge or anything, but it's warm. Maybe a little too loud and cluttered, but still it's a home."

"Malfoy Manor is the same, as unbelievable as that may seem. When my parents married my grandparents left to the South of France and my mother took it upon herself to lighten up the place. She hated all the gloom and doom she'd say."

"It must've been an extraordinary place to explore when you were a child. I remember reading somewhere about its history and how it's one of the oldest manors in England."

"It's been in my family for generations," he said. "When I was a boy I'd be too frightened to walk down the halls on my own. Every corridor appears to go on for miles, and as a child that was daunting. My favorite area of the manor are the gardens. It was the only place where my mother would kick off her shoes and let her hair down, and play all day with me until it was time for dinner."

"So your grandmother would take you to watch the stars and your mother didn't mind getting a little dirty," she recapitulated. "Sounds like you had a happy childhood."

"Surprised?" He looked at her mesmerized face as she tried imaging the picture he'd drawn up to her.

"Maybe just a little," Lily confessed. "You hear so many stories that you begin to wonder which are true."

"Well, the one about us sleeping in coffins is true if you're wondering."

Her head drops to her lap as her shoulders shake with laughter. "You're horrible."

"What about you? What was it like growing up with The Boy Who Lived?"

"Loud. The press would always be at our doorstep trying to get the latest news or photograph of us. James and Albus thought it was great, always making faces at the cameras and enjoying the attention."

"And you?"

"And I just wanted be normal. Walk through Diagon Alley without someone asking for either of my parent's autograph. To go one day without anyone telling me how proud I should be to be both parts Potter and Weasley."

"Normal sounds nice," he agrees. "I know how it feels to have your parents on the cover of the Daily Prophet wondering if they're planning the next up-rise of Death Eaters. We can't resent them though, can we? It's not their fault who they are just as it isn't our fault we were born to them."

"It wasn't always bad," she laid her head on his shoulder. "On rainy days we'd stay home and just play games, and my dad would make us hot cocoa with marshmallows on top. Mum would sit me on her lap and play with my hair while Albus and James tried telling spooky stories. It was just us. I was especially happy when my mum retired from playing Quidditch and dad chose to stay more at the office than chasing after dark wizards, because it meant we'd have more moments like those."

"Your mother was one of my favorite Quidditch players growing up. Never told my father that, but she was pretty amazing."

"That's nice of you," she comments, lifting her lips to his jaw.

"Mmm?"

"You called my mother amazing. It's nice of you. I wouldn't expect you to think anything good of them."

"I don't hate your family, Lily. As insufferable as they may be I don't actually hold any ill intentions towards them."

"They'd say differently in regards to you."

"Believe me, I'm aware," he says, kissing away the sad smile she had given him.

"It got better when I grew up. With so many cousins running around, I was able to fade in the background. I didn't have to be exceptional, but now everyone is wondering what's wrong with me. I'm starting to wonder that myself."

"How so?"

"Everyone seems to have their life figured out and I'm just trying to make it past fifth year," she tells him truthfully.

"That's not true," he counters.

She pulls away from him and gives an "oh really" stare.

"I don't think anyone is really ready to leave Hogwarts. They might think that they are, but I promise you half of them aren't going to do any of the things they had planned. Most of them chose a career just to choose and when they realize how rigorous some of the programs are they'll drop out."

"That's probably true," she sighs. "Still. They make you feel like you're inadequate with all the talk of jobs and life after school."

"There will always be people that will make you feel inadequate, but you learn to ignore them."

"Do you have it all planned out as well?"

He did. Or at least Scorpius thought he did before she waltz into his life. At the moment he couldn't even tell right from wrong.

"Will you marry Heloise Belizaire?"

He turns to her in surprise, not having expected for her to know something like that.

"I may be a half-blood but I do come from a pure-blood line. My grandfather told me a bit of old traditions that are still kept, especially in the older families. Is it an arranged marriage?"

Scorpius doesn't know what to say to her. His mouth is suddenly dry and the thought of marrying soon after graduating turned his stomach, even if he was to marry someone like Heloise.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she went on. "I know your world is different from mine in more ways than one, and I'm not childish enough to believe you'd be able to give me more. To be honest I'm surprised you're giving me this much, but I want you to know that I'm a good listener should you ever need to talk. I like having you as a friend…"

"I'm not your friend," he tells her a little too abrupt.

"Sorry."

"You and I both know friendship isn't what we want, Lily. If I wanted your friendship I wouldn't kiss you as I have, nor would you be the first person I'd care to befriend."

"I'm an excellent friend," she defends herself.

"As I'm aware. You're a much better friend than Longbottom is to you, but as I said I don't want your friendship."

"Alice is a good friend. She's just a bit over the top."

"She give the worst advice I've ever heard, and I was there when your brother tried giving you a talk on sex."

"Don't remind me," she shudders for effect.

"They're both equally idiotic, but I have to say I rather listen to your brother lecture someone that is more able than him over Longbottom living out her wet dreams through you."

"You're rude!" she cried in mortification.

"So I've been told."

"I can't believe you just said that last part to me," Lily flustered, her cheeks reddening attractively.

"The wet dream part?" he asked, enjoying the way she squirmed against the desk.

"Please stop!" she covered his mouth with a hand.

Deciding to tease her more, he nipped at her fingers and watched her eyes darkened slightly. His lips tracing her palm before bringing his teeth against her wrist, forcing a startled gasp from her. Her eyes followed his every move as she stayed silent and obedient under his skillful touch, all innocent and sweet.

 _His._

Scorpius traced a path up to her swanlike neck, suckling at the place just above her slender shoulder. One of her hands gripped the edge of the desk while the other shyly touched his arm, her soft pants more real than the overly sensual and rehearsed sounds of his past conquests. Her innocence made him want to keep her all to himself, to lock her away and protect her from everyone that could never understand her as he did.

Lily trembled under his lips, waiting for him to lead her somewhere no one had ever taken her. For him to show her everything she'd been hidden away from in her family's need to protect her and ignore the woman she wanted to be. He could easily take her there. Steal her away and take her innocence with him.

 _He couldn't._

Scorpius wouldn't allow something like lust to blind him. It'd be easy to take her, to lay her on this very table and spread her legs, taint her with his very being. She'd give it to him willingly and that was why he couldn't take it. Just as she wasn't expecting much from him, he wouldn't take more than he wanted to.

Lifting his lips to her ear, he bit at the tender skin. "I told you, you didn't want to be my friend," he purred.

Her eyes opened in an instant, looking at him with sweet passion. He watched as she swallowed heavily and tried getting ahold of her breathing, her hands coming to rest on her lap nervously.

"Come on," he holds out his hand to her. "I'll walk you halfway up to Gryffindor Tower. I need you to rest for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" she asked.

"We're going to get you to pass Defense."


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

Lily had never been a fan of mornings. She liked sleeping in and feeling the warmth of her blankets, and the softness of her pillow against her face too much to have to get up. This morning, however, was different. Lily laid awake in bed waiting impatiently for dawn to break so she could meet up with Scorpius before the start of breakfast. After their meeting last night, she'd only craved more of his company and his lips most of all.

His lips had most definitely left an impression on her. With her hand, she traced the path he had made on her skin from the fingers of her right hand to the edge of her ear. She'd been shocked at the way her body responded to him so easily as if she were a paint brush and he the artist. It was usually Alice that went on about wishing a boy could rip off her uniform and have his "wicked way with her", but Merlin if Lily hadn't thought the same thing for a second. Scorpius had made her feel different, he had made her feel wanted. Did all girls feel the same when a man looked at them the way Scorpius had her?

They wouldn't make it past the door if they did, she decided.

It wasn't just the fact that he made her feel desired or beautiful enough to be with someone like him, but it had to do more with how he didn't treat her like a porcelain doll. His expert touch and bruising kisses had been so raw, so real. It was as if he needed to feel her in order to know she was there. That she wouldn't leave.

Walking away from him was the last thing Lily would do willingly. Now that she'd had a taste of the more and allowed his lips to burn through her skin, she knew it wouldn't be easy erase her memory of him when the time came. No, she wouldn't think of that now. There were still months between this moment and the day he left Hogwarts behind, left her behind.

Rolling onto her stomach, she looked out the large window and watched as the morning sun broke free from its nightly slumber, the moon fading into the back. It was a truly beautiful sight and reminded her of the previous conversation she and Scorpius had shared of their names being so similar.

 _The sun and the moon. Always destined to be apart._

A complete and utter cliché but so true in many ways. If only there wasn't so much against them, then perhaps it wouldn't have to be this way. Perhaps he'd have asked her to Hogsmeade, shared an ice cream with her or a butterbeer, and held her hand as they walked through the castle halls. Although if she were being honest with herself, she couldn't imagine someone like Scorpius walking down the quaint village and acting like every other boy she'd seen or met.

She didn't particularly think she'd want him to.

Pushing away the blankets and carefully sliding out of bed, Lily quickly dressed in her uniform and raced out of the tower.

Just like last night she was careful to avoid Filch and his cat, staying in the shadows and behind the stone pillars. She was exceptionally careful to not rouse any of the sleeping portraits else they'd shout at her and wake up the whole castle.

When she made it into the classroom Scorpius was already inside, his wand pointed at the room as it began cleaning itself. The vines that had laid haphazardly on the floor began to vanish, the dust floating off the desks and walls, and the grass trimming itself until it was neatly cut.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a grin.

"Upkeep," he replied before pulling her in for a soft kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," she said wistfully, lacing her arms around his neck. "You didn't have to do this, you know? I'm perfectly fine with a little dust and overgrown weeds."

"You might be, but I'm not. Making the place look more presentable is the least I can do when I have you sneaking around."

"You aren't making me do anything," Lily argues. "I want to be here."

"Still. I rather not having you tripping over a vine or being stung by anything inside here. You're prone to bruising," he teases.

"I promise you I'm not as clumsy as I appear…"

"The bruises all over you would say differently," Scorpius states as he pulls away from her and walks to the center of the room. "Speaking of which, are you ready?"

"You're were serious about Defense?" She hopped onto her usual place atop the professor's desk.

"I didn't stutter, did I?"

"I'm not very good," Lily says lamely. "I froze a whole classroom once, professor included."

"Yes, I'm aware of your mishap."

She looks up at him with wide, embarrassed eyes. "How did you know?"

"Everyone heard of that, love. The third year that couldn't get a simple freezing spell right without turning the whole first floor into an ice rink."

Lily groaned at his words. Not only had it not been her most spectacular moment at Hogwarts, but now she realized it had spread like fire and into Scorpius' ears. She didn't want him thinking she was that useless when she herself knew it wasn't like that.

"It's alright," he consoles. "Three lessons with me and you'll be ready for the Auror program."

She snorted at that. The thought of her even trying out for the Auror program was an amusing one. She'd probably end up killing herself or someone else during the trials, and not even her infamous father would be able to do anything but watch horrified at her less than stellar attempts.

"Still don't think I can help you pass?"

"That's not it," Lily shakes her head. "I just think you're wasting your time, but not because I won't try or because I'm an idiot. It's just…"

Scorpius waves his hand at her to continue. "Go on."

"I get nervous."

He blinked. "Nervous?"

Was she really telling him this? She'd never even told her family. Then again, Lily didn't tell her family much.

"You may not believe me from the Troll on my exam, but I do know all the material. It's when I'm put on the spot that I tend to make a fool of myself. Everyone expects you to be good at something when it comes naturally to your family."

Lily felt vulnerable as she told them this. Every memory of her peers laughing at her for not being able to cast a proper Patronus or stumbling over her words as she answered a question rushed through her all at once. She laughed when they all laughed at her, but only to hide how she really felt.

Scorpius lifted her fallen chin, his eyes soft and surprisingly understanding. "I've learned over time that we won't always meet everyone's expectations of us no matter how hard we try. I sometimes think expectations set us up for failure, don't you?"

"I'm not afraid to fail," she explains. "I mean I rather not have to retake fifth year all over again, but I'm more afraid of my parent's reaction."

"They'd be upset?" he asks.

"I wish. They'd actually be understanding, too understanding. My dad would tell me that I'll get it next time and say how he didn't finish his own schooling, and my mum would end up baking some form of sweet."

"And you rather they didn't coddle you," Scorpius finished.

"I already feel bad about not being the model child to either of them. Imagine how I'll feel when they don't so much as give me a look of disappointment."

"You're a much better child than I'm sure either of your brothers are. No one is completely alike in a family, and you can't expect yourself to be."

"You and my brothers don't get along, but even you have to admit that Albus is a good student. He's always going on about having the best marks and the professors love him."

"That's because you brother is a kiss arse," Scorpius snorted. "He also most definitely is a liar, because I know for a fact he does not have the best marks. Last semester he almost failed potions had it not been for that Ravenclaw he fucked into letting him cheat."

Lily stared at him in shock. There was a possibility Scorpius was lying, but she did remember seeing Albus exceptionally close last May with one of the Ravenclaws. She'd drawn it out as him just wanting to get under the girl's skirt, but she supposed she could expect anything from Albus after the bludger incident.

"Most of his perfect scores are thanks to some form of cheating or another."

"He…but…why didn't you say anything?" she asked him.

"Come on, Lily. Even you're wondering if what I'm saying is true," he rolled his eyes. "Who'd believe me over a Potter?"

Lily looked down with a sigh. She knew what he was saying was true; who would believe the son of a Death Eater over the "Golden Boy's" son? The though made her angry. Scorpius was treated like scum and yet Albus could walk around with a grin on his face when he was deceiving everyone.

"It's not fair…"

"As life often isn't."

"All summer he was going on about getting into the Auror program. How he thought he almost didn't get it, but all those hours of _**studying**_ ," she scoffed at the word, "had helped him in the end."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything, but it's not fair for you to think that you're less than he is."

"Any other family members that have fucked their way to providence?" she asked, watching as he flinched at the crude word coming from someone as delicate as her.

"Not that I'm aware," he replies.

"I can't believe him," Lily shakes her head as if trying to deny the thought. "And I'm the one that feels bad for disappointing our parents. I can't even imagine what my dad would say…"

"You're going to tell them?"

She wanted to. Merlin knew Albus deserved what he had coming for being so deceitful, but where would she even start?

"I can't…" she murmured. "Daddy was so happy because one of us would be following after him. Albus would always pretend he was an Auror since I can remember, and it'd be my fault if he didn't get it. He'd hate me."

Her lips quiver for a second. She knew protecting Albus was wrong, but he was her brother. She looked up to him.

"Please don't say anything," Lily pleaded. "I know I have no right to ask you for this and he doesn't deserve your silence, but please. You can't say anything."

"It's like I said, no one would believe me."

Needing to change the subject and do it quickly, Lily took out her wand and twirled it between her slim fingers. "About you teaching me, should I call you Professor Malfoy?"

"There's a thought," he grinned.

She bit her lip at the sultry tone of his voice. "Where do you want me?"

"Here's just fine," Scorpius answers, stepping in between her legs and setting her wand down at her side.

"Aren't we practicing?"

"We are. Only that I plan on going the old fashion route."

"Old fashion?"

"I don't want you setting the castle on fire or me for that matter. Best we have you starting off with the basics."

She pouted at his light jab. "I wouldn't set you on fire."

"Rather not take the chance. Now, you say you get nervous when you're more or less called out on the spot, yes?"

Lily nods.

"Then we just have to distract you from all that's around you," he says. "You need a focal point."

Lily gives him her full attention, wondering what exactly he has planned. She highly doubted he could do much to calm her nerves when she'd tried almost everything herself. Once she'd even spent fifteen galleons on what a Hufflepuff told her was better than liquid luck, and not only had Lily ended up in the infirmary but she hadn't even passed the exam.

"And what are you recommending as my focal point?"

"For right now, me."

"You?" Lily asks, doubting she'd be able to focus with his as a focal point.

"I'm going to ask you a series of scenarios that will result in you having to use one spell or another to defend yourself. Get them right and you get a kiss, get them wrong and you'll find out."

"Are you manipulating me?" she arches a brow in humor.

"Slytherin, love. That way we both get what we want and the end result is you learning to concentrate on a goal."

"Alright, professor."

With her consent, Lily suddenly finds herself caged between Scorpius' body and his good arm as he leans in close to her. The soft scent of pine and the rich cologne he always wore wafting through her enticingly.

"What are you doing?" she gulped loudly.

"You need to concentrate even when there's a million things distracting you," he replies in plain.

She nods timidly. "Okay."

"Let's begin. Impedimenta is an example of a hex or a jinx?"

"Jinx," Lily answers. "That's something we learned in first year –"

"Don't question the teacher," he lightly slapped her hand. "Impedimenta is important to know even if it may seem like a childish thing to teach at this point. If an attacker ever comes at you and you aren't able to get a good spell in this will buy you time."

"If you say so…"

"I know so, love."

"Shouldn't we be studying what I'm going over in class now? Next you're going to teach me how to use Riddikulus."

"Don't be silly. That's far too advanced for you."

Lily kicks him in the shin, smiling when he gives a yelp. "Wuss."

A pinch at her thigh makes her jump away from him with a gasp. Lily looks down at her leg to examine the now reddening skin, rubbing at it to soothe the ache. "That hurt!" she protested with a glare.

"So did the kick to my shin," Scorpius pointed out.

"What happened to not liking me covered in bruises?" she pouted. "That's definitely going to leave a mark."

He pushed her hand aside and gently massaged her thigh, sending chills down to her toes. She didn't understand how her body could be so responsive to him as if it had been his from the beginning.

"I don't like the idea of someone else marking you," he mutters. Once her skin is back to its creamy tone, he stops his motions but never removes his hand from her.

"So you rather do it yourself?"

"Something like that."

During their days together, Lily had grown accustomed to his short and bland replies. While to many they would seem invasive and rude at times, she couldn't help but think they were more honest than any lengthy phrase. He didn't need to tell her with more than a few words that she affected him as much as he did her.

"Now be quiet. You won't pass Defense with all that whining," he orders, his tone guarded just as she was used to.

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you for helping me."

He nodded, but didn't say anything else. It didn't escape her the way his eyes softened or the slight upturn of his lips. She wished she had a camera, because it was a beautiful sight.

"Verdimillious?"

"A charm, actually. It reveals anything cursed with dark magic…"

They continue on like this for the remainder of their time together. Him asking her questions, and she trying to answer without losing focus each time he closes the space between them. When Scorpius finally moves his lips to the corner of her mouth, Lily is all but a firework ready to light up the dark night.

"Imps breed and fly just like pixies," he murmurs against her lips.

"True," she answers.

"So close," he clicks his tongue in mock sympathy.

"What?" Lily asks dazed, having expected a kiss and not for him to move away from her all together.

"Imps breed like pixies but they don't fly."

Lily could care less if imps flew or they waddled their little arses wherever they needed to go! She had been so close to earning that kiss, and all she wanted to do was pull him back by his tie and claim his lips with hers.

"Now for a punishment…" he taps his lip with an elegant finger.

"Punishment?" Lily repeats.

She watches him give a nod. "You didn't expect a prize after getting the question wrong, did you? I remember explaining clearly how this game worked."

"I got everything else right," she tries reasoning her case.

Scorpius ignores her pouting and stares at her with interest, tilting his head to the side. He reminded Lily of Cassiopeia from the day she'd first met the adorable girl, eyes filled with the same curiosity.

"I've changed my mind," Scorpius tells her. "How about you tell me something I want to know."

"Like what?"

"I'm curious…what house did the Sorting Hat place you in?"

"Gryffindor," she replies immediately.

"I don't think so."

"The hat placed me in Gryffindor," Lily says again, her hand tightening its hold on the edge of the desk.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Neither.''

"Okay."

"Breakfast will be starting soon," she comments while sliding off the desk.

"Lily?"

She looks up as she pulls her hair out from underneath her robe, tossing it back so it falls to her waist.

"It isn't easy for me to let certain walls down, but I am trying. I can only hope you do the same so that one day you'll trust me enough to be honest."

Lily looks away from him and towards the vine covered windows as the sun tries breaking through whatever opening it could find. A longing to give in pressing firmly against her chest, and for a moment she thinks she could do it. Yet the fear of judgement holds her back.

"I've never had someone willing to listen to me, Scorpius. All of this is just as new to me as it is to you. Give me time, please."

"Of course, love."

"Will I see you tonight?" she asks.

"After I see Madame Pomfrey, yes," he holds her against him. "Meet me here before dinner."

"Why are you going to see Madame Pomfrey? Are you ill?"

He kisses away her worry, but it's only when he replies that she feels herself relax. "The sling is coming off."

She beams up at him, feeling happy to have him just as he was before Albus had caused him harm. Though it had been days since the accident, Lily still felt responsible in some way every time she saw his arm all bandaged up. His pained shout as the bludger collided with him after having shielded her with his body still clear in her mind. She didn't think it'd be a memory she'd soon forget.

"Can't say I'll miss this bloody thing," he pokes at the sling, "but I'll miss getting all the attention."

"Will you miss Violet Flint cooing all over you? I heard her saying she's nursed you back to health all on her own."

"Violet has the nursing skills of a banshee,'' Scorpius told her, kissing away her pout.

"That's probably true," she laughs as she plays with the snake pin adorning his tie. "I'll see you before dinner."

"See you then," he gives her a lingering kiss.

Lily quickly slips out of the room first, making haste towards the Great Hall before it was filled with students and professors alike. Luckily for her the hall was still empty with the exception of a few early risers, and thankfully none of them dawning the Gryffindor colors.

Smiling to a few passing Ravenclaws, Lily took a seat at the Gryffindor table and concentrated on the food in front of her rather than on Scorpius as he walked into the hall. It amazed her how indifferent and cold he could be when only minutes ago he'd been so lighthearted and teasing. She'd noticed that with every single one of their meetings Scorpius had begun warming up to her and he'd even started to be more open, something she'd rarely seen him do.

"You're up early," Rose noted as she sat at her side.

"Decided to find out what the all fuss of being an early bird was about,'' Lily replied while cutting into her eggs.

"And was it to your agreement, or should I expect Alice to have to rip the sheets away from you again tomorrow?"

"I think I've started to like mornings a whole lot better, actually."

"Is that so?" Rose asked, covering a piece of toast in jam. "And what pray tell has changed your opinion?"

Lily hid her smile with a bite of egg, chewing slowly as she recalled exactly what had turned her into a morning person.

"Are you wearing _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion_?" she asked after taking notice of Rose's tamed curls in a neat pony tail.

"Just a little," Rose confessed.

"This doesn't look like a little, Rose," Lily said as she ran a hand over her cousin's hair. "You do realize that Sleekeazy isn't made for redheads, right? Says it causes unique effects on us right on the label."

"My mum uses it all the time and I've even seen it stashed in my dad's potion's cabinet. People always exaggerate on those labels."

"Umm…Rose?" Lily looked at her cousin with a mix of both humor and horror.

"What?" she asked as she took a sip of tea.

"I think I know what they meant by unique effects…" she handed Rose the compact mirror she always kept in her bag.

Rose let out a shriek as she watched a haywire hair give way to an outburst of bushy curls, but only they wouldn't stop! The curls framed her face like a lion's mane, uncontrollable and anything but neat, and kept growing with no sign of it stopping anytime soon.

"No, no, no! It won't stop," Rose cried in desperation.

Lily could only stare on as Rose tried holding her hair down with both hands. The red curls now seeming more than a few feet long. "How much did you use?" Lily asked, taking some of the hair into her own arms.

"Less than half of the jar."

She arched a brow at Rose.

"The whole jar," Rose finally said.

"Rose!"

At this point the few students –including Scorpius – that occupied the hall had turned their attention to them, watching the scene unfold in shock.

"Go to Madame Pomfrey! She'll know what to do," she told Rose.

Rose nodded shakily and raced out of the hall, her hair trailing behind her in a never-ending sea of red curls.

"Always read the label," Lily murmured with a shake of her head, looking up to meet the silver eyes that were watching her.

She gave Scorpius a pointed look that read: "I'm blaming you for this." It was clear to her that Rose had taken his comment to heart, and had tried to fix her appearance. Scorpius, on the other hand, only shrugged without an ounce of guilt.

Lily supposed he couldn't be entirely to blame. Rose had been the one to have insulted him first, and it wasn't like he made her use the Sleekeazy…

"Did you see Rose?" Alice asked. "She almost knocked me over!"

"Don't ask,'' Lily replied with a breathy laugh.

"I didn't have to wake you up this morning," Alice mentioned while filling up her plate. "Where were you?"

"I needed an early start."

"You needed an early start? You sure it didn't have anything to do with a boy?"

"Why does everything have to do with a bloke?" Lily rolled her eyes. "I got up early to do some studying. If you don't recall I didn't exactly do so well on our latest exam."

"You're such a bore, Lily! Instead of studying you should be reveling in all the attention you're getting this year. I heard some of the Hufflepuffs talking about you and how you matured over the summer."

Lily made a face as Alice spoke all excitedly. The last thing she wanted to hear was how a bunch of boys only fancied her because she'd filled up in all the right places. Scorpius wasn't like any of those mindless children. He'd obviously found her attractive, but he didn't need to tell her that or ogle her like they all did. Scorpius made her feel wanted just by listening to her and the sure way he held her.

"Are we talking boys, ladies?" Albus wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders, causing the brunette to look dazed.

"Just the boys that are chasing after our little Lily," Alice replied breathlessly.

Albus' lifted a dark brow and pressed his tongue to his cheek, looking at Lily with matching green eyes. "Who are these boys? I thought Lysander was the only one doing some chasing around here…"

"No one is chasing after anyone," Lily replied, throwing a glare at Alice. "She's only saying that because a few blokes called me pretty."

"Called you what?" Albus asked menacingly. "You aren't pretty!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you are pretty, Lily, but you don't need some brainless git telling you that. They don't have any right to be looking at my sister!"

Alice sighed. "You're such a wonderful brother."

Lily made a face at her friend's obvious crush before turning to Albus. "Please don't start with the whole defensive older brother act. I can handle some stares without you having to hex every male that gets within a few a mile's radius of me."

"I wouldn't have to get all defensive if I knew you could take of yourself, Lils. You're my baby sister and I won't let just anybody think they can have a go at you," he replied fiercely. "You're not some random girl."

"Are you done?" she asked.

Albus gave her a nod, biting into an apple with force.

"Good, so you can listen. I don't plan on dating any of those boys nor do I want to date at the moment. However, I'm not a little girl! You can't just be throwing your wand around because someone gives me a glance."

"Aedan has given you more than a few glances," Alice pipes in, holding her hands up when she's given another glare. "Just saying."

"I told that moron to stay away from you! Not only is he useless when it comes to quidditch but he's also bloody deaf."

"McLaggen isn't my type and he most definitely never will be."

"Good to know," Albus pursed his lips, no doubt envisioning her with Aedan. "I'll still have a few words with him though."

"Of course you will," she sighed.

"Now if you excuse me I have to go study for a bit," he says while glancing at a passing Ravenclaw girl.

"You're going to study this early in the day?" Lily asked, remembering what Scorpius had told her of Albus sleeping with girls that would help him cheat on his exams.

"It's never too early to study, little sister."

Of course it wasn't.

Accepting his peck on the cheek, she watched as he made his way to the blonde girl, talking to her softly until she followed him out of the hall.

Lily could only imagine what kind of studying they were about to do…

 **The** day went by less eventful than her morning had been. Her lectures had been dull compared to the one Scorpius had given her, and Rose had yet to make an appearance. Hugo and Roxanne having told Lily that Rose would have to stay in the infirmary until the potion wore off.

When her Muggle Studies' class rolled to an end, Lily slipped away from the rest of the students and towards the ground floor. As expected Scorpius had yet to arrive, no doubt still with Madame Pomfrey.

Taking a sugar quill from her bag, Lily sucked on the end of it and walked around the now tidier room. She had to admit that Scorpius was much more talented than she could ever be with those gardening charms. Lily didn't even remember having seen all those roses her first time in this room.

"How beautiful," she murmured, taking a whiff of the fragrant flowers. She'd have to ask Scorpius if he wouldn't mind teaching her how to get such vibrant roses. The ones she tended to back home were nowhere near as gorgeous. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she tried pulling away but found her skirt caught by one of the thorns.

Pulling her skirt higher up her leg, Lily tried freeing the material without causing it to rip. Her mind so focused on the matter in hand that she wasn't aware she was being watched until she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Need a hand?" Scorpius asked from where he was leaning against the door, his arms folded over his chest.

Lily immediately dropped her skirt back into place, mortified at him having walked in on her with her skirt so high up. It would seem she was prone to making a fool out of herself whenever he was near.

"I'm just a bit stuck," she explains.

"I've noticed," he smirks before walking up to her.

With a simple tug of his hand, her skirt is free and without so much as a tear.

"What am I going to do with you?" Scorpius takes the discarded candy from her hand and pops it into his own mouth, taking a bite.

"You never seem to find me at my finer moments," she blushes as he continues licking at the sugar quill. For a second she feels her breasts growing hard and their soft peaks straining against the material of her lacey bra.

"I'd have to agree there," he tells her, offering her back the sugar quill.

Lily tries taking it from him, but his hold tightens around it. His silver eyes challenging her. Timidly, she wraps her tongue around the candy, tasting the sweetness of it and looking up at him from under her long lashes. She felt like one of those characters in Alice's romance novels, sexy and wanton. The way his eyes darkened made her feel what no boy could, not Lysander or Aedan, not anyone.

Suddenly the candy is taken from her and his lips are coming down on hers, demanding and intrusive. She loves this about him. Loves the way his hand wraps around her hair while he presses her close to his body. There's nothing gentle about the way he kisses her.

"So now we have a pack of Hufflepuffs after you, do we?" he pulls away, nipping at her lip.

"How is it that you always hear everything?"

"I have my ways, and there's also the fact that both your brother and friend are exceptionally loud."

She bites her lip, dropping her head as she gives a laugh. "You really don't like Alice."

"I really don't."

"Well, if you want to know, I don't plan on seeing any Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors or Ravenclaws anytime soon."

"Slytherins are fine then I take it?" Scorpius sits on an empty desk and pulls her onto his lap.

"I may like one," she kisses him.

"A Gryffindor admitting to wanting a Slytherin, scandalous!"

"The world must be coming to an end," Lily agrees.

"It must be or else I don't think I'd find myself admitting to liking a Gryffindor."

"Slytherin," she corrects.

It was the first time Lily had said it out loud. For five years she had kept it a secret from everyone, concealing every single thing that marked her as different and pushing herself to be just like all of them…

" _Another Weasley!" the sorting hat spoke inside an eleven year old Lily's head._

" _Potter, actually," she corrected as she squirmed against the stool in alarm at having someone inside her mind._

" _One in the same, child. Now quiet and let me decide where to put you! Difficult. Very difficult. There's loyalty in you, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... You are nothing like the rest of your family…Ambitious and resourceful…You think before you act not a trait found in most Gryffindors. I believe you'd make a fine Slytherin."_

 _Lily gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

" _Not Slytherin, eh?" said the voice. "Are you sure?_ _You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that!"_

 _I can't be in Slytherin, she begged. Her family wouldn't understand, they'd call her a Death Eater sympathizer or think she held some evil in her, and the Slytherins would never accept her either. She had no place with either one._

" _You're afraid of what people will think," the voice spoke again. "Not all Slytherins are evil, you know? Just as not all Gryffindors are brave."_

 _I need to be in Gryffindor._

" _If that's what you want then I can't do anything else but say – GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _Before the hat was taken from her head, Lily heard the voice wish her good luck, but as she saw her family smiling and cheering Lily knew she had done the right thing. She could never let her family down._

Scorpius doesn't say anything in reply to her confession. He doesn't ask her why she chose Gryffindor or why she hadn't just been brave enough to accept the hat's decision, because he knew all too well how important family was. He simply nods and holds her tightly against him, and she thinks that's the best comfort anyone had ever given her. Their understanding.

* * *

 _ **ONE MONTH LATER, OCTOBER**_

"Where are you always off to?" Hugo asked Lily as she pushed her way through the dungeons after an excruciating potion's exam.

"What do you mean?" she asked in return still not slowing her pace.

"Would you slow down? For someone so small you sure walk fast!"

Whipping around to face him, her ponytail slicing through the air before falling gracefully down her back. "I'm in a hurry, Hugo, is there something you need?"

"Just want to know where you've been the past month? I haven't seen you since we got back to Hogwarts with you always running off or making up some excuse to miss out on Gryffindor Fridays," he said, referring to the night where their housemates set up games and small gatherings back at the tower.

Lily taps her foot impatiently against the stone flooring, trying not to glance at her watch. "I told you guys I've been busy studying. These OWL's are no joke!"

Hugo looked at her in doubt. "You do realize you're starting to sound like Rose, right? Actually I don't even think she went as far as you are."

"Everyone has their own way of doing things and this is my way," she tells him. "Besides you're such a liar! You've seen me every Hogsmeade trip and during class."

He rolls his eyes. "You're always distracted, Lils."

"I'm already running late. Can we talk later?" Lily pleads.

"Fine, don't tell me."

"I promise we'll hang out after dinner," she kisses his cheek before breaking through the crowd of students and making a beeline to the ground floor.

As she turns the corner leading to the empty classroom, she quickly slips inside only to be pushed against the door and taken in a passionate kiss. She lets out a soft moan against Scorpius' lips, lacing her fingers through his white hair and pulling at it gently.

"You're late," he told her.

"Sorry," she tells him. "You know how Slughorn likes to talk."

"That I do," Scorpius replies as he lifts her onto a nearby desk. "How was your morning?"

"Good. I have something to show you!" Lily beams, searching through her bag and pulling out a folded piece of parchment.

"Exceeds expectations," he reads off the graded Defense exam.

"It's not an outstanding, but…" she shrugs, waiting for him to say something.

"It's perfect," he kisses away her insecurities. "Congratulations."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Probably not," Scorpius laughs.

"Always the modest." Lily leans back on the desk, using her lower arms to hold her up. In the month they had been together she'd become more comfortable with him, her tone now teasing when they spoke and long gone were many of her doubts.

Scorpius had become a confident to her and while he still denied them being friends, Lily felt they had formed bond that went beyond just a few stolen kisses. She'd learned so much about him and his family, and he respected her enough to not say anything against her own.

"I was thinking…" she straightened his tie, "Wouldn't it be nice to get out of this room for a bit?"

"Meaning?"

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I'm thinking we could both make up an excuse not to go."

He nods, listening to her as she continues with her idea.

"I found this secluded little meadow out by the lake when I took a walk yesterday, and if you'd like we could have a picnic or something…"

"A picnic," he seems to test out the word.

"We don't have to," Lily tells him. "It was just a silly idea."

"A picnic sounds wonderful, Lily."

"Really?" she perks up.

"Really," Scorpius smiles and presses a kiss to her lips, caressing her face.

"Then meet me this Saturday in the kitchens," she taps him on his straight nose.

"We can't get in the kitchens."

"We can if you tickle the pear," Lily replies while hopping off the desk.

"Tickle the what?"

"The pear. Now I have to go, I promised Hugo I'd spend time with him and you have quidditch practice," she says as she dances out of the room.

"What pear?" he asks in confusion. "Lily, what pear!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the love guys! Enjoy.**

"Anything good?" Calliope motioned to the letter Scorpius was reading as she sat next to him, fixing the skirt of her uniform so it'd fall gracefully around her.

"Anton wants me to join him on another one of his world tours," he tells her while still keeping his attention on the parchment.

"You think he'd let me tag along?" she asks.

"You realize that his world tours include everything you hate, women and more women."

"I don't hate all women," Calliope protests as she goes through his letters. "Awe! There's one from Cassie."

"I stand corrected," he says. "You hate most women with the exception of those related to you by blood."

"Precisely. It's not my fault these tarts are all simpleminded and more nuisance than anything else. To think that some of them will actually be related to me through you lot, ugh!"

"I thought you liked Iryna?"

"Our new cousin is hiding something and you know how I hate secrets," she murmured before giving a smile at the letter in her hand. "I do love Cassie. She's such an adorable child."

"That she is," he agrees. "But tell me, what do you think Iryna is hiding?"

Calliope ignores him and continues reading his letter, smiling dotingly at whatever it was that his sister had written to him. "Cassie will be a force to be reckoned with when she's older. I feel sorry for the Yaxley brat…"

"Calliope."

Setting down the letter, she turns to him with sharp hazel eyes. "Don't you find it odd that one day Miss Iryna Faye was Anton's best friend and then all of a sudden he despised her, and I do mean despised her. Whatever she did to earn someone like Anton's hate must have been really shitty."

"Maybe he was jealous that she was betrothed to Bastian and not him," Scorpius offered, thinking back to the beautiful woman that had become the next Greengrass matriarch.

"I thought that to for a moment – he did almost miss the wedding – but that's not it. Anton never seemed romantically interested in her, and she loves Bastian just as much as she loves being a Greengrass."

"Like I told Corrina and now I tell you, stay out of it. It's their business and we have no right to speculate."

"The picture," she murmurs with distant eyes.

"What picture?"

"Was Anton ever betrothed?" Calliope asks suddenly.

"I remember our aunt having a taking with Sabine Geiger but nothing ever happened. She ended up marrying some Russian I think."

Calliope tapped bottom lip with a slim finger, her eyes still lost in a memory Scorpius couldn't see. "Was Sabine blonde?"

Scorpius lifted a brow. "If I recall correctly she had brown hair, why?"

"No reason," she stood up. "Excuse me, I have to go find my future husband. Mother sent me a document we need to have signed."

"Wedding is already on its way?"

"Next June. Will I see you there?"

He laughs softly. "I wouldn't miss it."

"I expect an amazing wedding present," she points at him.

"Only the best for my cousin."

"You have to read Cassie's letter. She and Persephone have been causing havoc on Malfoy Manor," Calliope laughs before waltzing out of the dungeons in search of Olin.

Looking down at the forgotten letter in his hand, Scorpius wonders like before what secrets his family hid. Calliope obviously knew more than she was leading on, but perhaps not all. He felt like a hypocrite, telling Calliope and Corrina to stay clear of their cousins' rivalry, and yet he too was speculating…

" _I do love weddings," his mother said in distaste from where she stood at his arm. "We invite all those we can't stand and offer them our wine and fake smiles. You have to admire our acting skills. None of us actually like each other. I for sure don't give two fucks about most of them.''_

" _Astoria, darling!" a dark haired woman greeted in a shrill voice._

" _Rachelle," Astoria faked a smile, kissing the woman on the cheek. "How are you? You look absolutely beautiful. Is this Italian silk?"_

 _The woman nodded as she ran a hand over her periwinkle gown. "I had it made specifically for this occasion. We all know you have to look good when coming to a Greengrass event."_

" _That you do,'' Astoria replied. "Why don't you mingle? The wedding should be starting any minute now."_

" _Don't mind if I do," Rachelle politely nodded before walking further into the gardens of Greengrass Manor._

" _She absolutely hates me," she told Scorpius as she took a flute of champagne from a passing elf. "Her husband is always staring at me. Not my fault if he has a wandering eye."_

" _You also tend to flirt with most men, mother."_

 _She swats at him playfully not at all offended by his comment. "Allies, darling. You must always have an ally in this sea of snakes, and you must use all you have to get them. Power is important in our world, my love, and without it we're nothing."_

" _And what does power get us?'' he asks._

" _The means to our survival," she hugs him close to her. "You'll understand when you have your own children someday."_

" _Plotting someone's demise are we?'' Draco walked up to them with Cassiopeia right behind him, her beloved kneazle in her arms._

" _You know me so well, husband."_

" _Seventeen years of marriage makes you get to know a person," he teased, pulling her into his arms. "For example, I know what you hide behind this sweet face of yours."_

 _She arched a blonde brow. "And what's that?" she purred._

" _A scheming snake with a love for cruelty."_

" _You love it," she laughs._

" _I do," Draco confesses._

" _Can you believe we're marrying off my nephew?" she runs a hand over his polished suit. "It's like yesterday they were all at our wedding."_

" _You looked like a princess at your wedding mummy," Cassiopeia chirped in, softening Astoria's emerald eyes._

" _That's because I'm beautiful," Astoria quipped, kneeling in front of her youngest and fixing the red bow on her daughter's head. "And you'll be even more so than me on the day of your wedding."_

 _Cassiopeia's nose wrinkled in aggravation, but her eyes still shined brightly at her mother's compliment._

" _Don't wrinkle your nose or it'll stay like that," Astoria warned._

" _Well I don't want to marry that brat," Cassiopeia said firmly._

" _Your father was a brat once," Astoria said, earning a scoff from Draco. "Yet I still married him."_

" _I don't suppose any of you have seen my son?" Ander questioned as he came to stand in front of them._

 _Astoria accepted a kiss from him and gave an amused look, "Did we already lose the groom, brother?"_

" _Not the groom. It's Anton that I'm about to Crucio the moment I see him," Ander spoke through a fake smile, nodding politely at the guests._

" _Do you know where your cousin is?'' Astoria turned to Scorpius._

" _No, I haven't seen him all day."_

 _Ander exhaled loudly and closed his eyes tightly for a second, trying to remain calm and not explode in front of so many guests. People that would love to just see what hid behind the perfection of the Greengrass family._

" _Calm, Ander," Astoria ran her hands down his arms soothingly. "Anton will be here. He's probably just running late."_

" _Late?" Ander sneered. "Late from what? He has no responsibilities and no job! Anton only needed to put on a bloody suit and smile like the rest of us! Is that too much to ask?"_

" _Someone didn't get any last night," Daphne giggles at seeing her older brother lose his patience. "Is Vera not putting out?"_

" _Not now Daphne," he replies to his sister. "I don't suppose you or your children know where Anton is?"_

" _I can barely keep track of my brats and you expect to know where yours are at?"_

" _One fucking day. He only had to be here one fucking day and then he could do whatever it is he spends our gold on."_

" _Anton!" Cassiopeia suddenly squeals jumping into her cousin's waiting arms._

" _There's the cutest witch I've ever seen," Anton swings her around, placing a kiss against her temple. "And how are you Persephone? Finally on a diet?" he pets the kneazle._

" _Do you know what time it is?" Ander glares. "Your only brother is about to be married in less than fifteen minutes."_

" _I'm already here, aren't I? Believe me I had better things to do than be at this blissful occasion, but I couldn't miss giving the happy couple my heart-filled congratulations."_

" _You try my patience, Anton."_

" _And you all try my sanity but I'm still here. Now please save yourself the lecture while I drown myself in whatever it is we're serving to these cunts we call friends. No doubt we've gone all out for my brother and his blushing bride."_

" _And mother asks why I never visit the manor," Daphne rolls her eyes as she watches father and son argue._

 _Astoria laughs softly in agreement. "Alright boys no need for arguments on a day like this. We don't want mother whipping us all," she says while moving to stand between them. Even in five inch stilettoes she only made it to their shoulders, making for a comical sight as she silenced them both with a glare._

 _Scorpius always found himself fascinated by how easily she could silence a room with her presence alone. She never seemed to cower away from men as he'd seen many women in their circle do, and not once had she allowed someone to speak down on her or those she loved. Her resilience was what he admired above all._

" _There wouldn't be a need for arguments if my son knew his place and respected this family."_

 _Anton gave a short laugh. "I know my place more than anyone father, and it's the respect I have for all of you that keeps me here."_

 _Ander looks at his youngest son in confusion but before he could reply, Astoria cuts him off. "I said enough, brother. I already have two children I need to mother, shall I add you and Anton to my list of duties?"_

" _Make yourself presentable," Ander ordered, walking past and towards the manor._

" _And I was getting worried that no one had drawn a wand yet," Draco murmured in sarcasm._

 _Daphne snickered at her brother-in-law, nodding her head in obvious agreement. "Blaise owes me a shopping spree."_

 _Everyone glances at her in question._

" _We made a bet," she tells them with her usual grin. "He said there wouldn't be an argument until the reception."_

" _And you?" Scorpius asked._

" _I said Anton wouldn't let me down like that,'' Daphne replies._

" _At least someone believes in me," Anton looks more amused than offended at his aunt's comment._

" _I believe in you," Cassiopeia smiles sweetly up at him._

 _Anton looked down at her as he smiled back. "I don't trust that your faith in me comes without a price."_

" _You know me so well," she giggled, sounding just like a miniature version of her mother._

" _Come along Cassie," Astoria held out her hand to the happy child while holding onto Draco's arm with her other. "We need to greet the Yaxleys."_

" _I don't want to."_

" _And I don't want to spend an entire day smiling at all these people and yet I'm doing it, aren't I? Now stop your pouting and do as I say, or you won't get any cake tonight."_

 _Knowing when her mother meant business, Cassiopeia crossed her arms over her red dress and followed after her parents, Persephone close behind her little mistress. "That cake better be the yummiest cake I've ever had."_

" _Bloody hell! Pansy is here," Daphne gagged. "Excuse me while I go hide."_

" _Vol-au-vent?" a passing elf offered to Scorpius and Anton._

" _Don't mind if I do," Anton said, taking the whole tray in hand and picking at the small appetizers._

" _It's one per person,'' the elf grumbled._

 _Anton waved him off and continued eating as the elf walked away for another tray to serve. Nasty little thing, grumbling the whole way on how little manners the young master had in comparison to his brother._

" _Want one?" Anton held out the silver tray to his cousin._

" _No, thank you."_

" _More for me," he shrugged. "I don't know why I even decided to show up. No point really in me being here."_

" _Well for starters, Bastian is your brother."_

" _I know he's my brother. He reminds me of that every time I see him."_

" _Aren't you and Iryna friends?" Scorpius asks._

" _That snake has no friends besides her own reflection. She'd sellout her own mother if it meant she'd have it all in this miserable world."_

" _Speaking from experience?"_

 _Anton looked out towards the vast gardens of the manor, his emerald eyes lost in a memory. A shadow of pain clouding his strong features._

" _Anton?"_

" _It doesn't matter now," Anton finally spoke. "Come have a drink with me. I can't believe you're already seventeen!"_

"Scorpius?" Heloise called out, bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry. Lost in thought," he says while running a hand over the side of his face. "Did you need something?"

She shakes her head. "Just saw you all alone and wanted to save you from your usual brooding self. We haven't spoken much these last couple of weeks."

 _Probably because he was too busy snogging Lily Potter to have time for anyone else._

"I've been rather occupied," Scorpius answered smoothly. "How have you been?"

"Your mother sent me a letter," Heloise sits on his seat's armrest, her ankles crossed ever so gently.

"What did she say?" he asked. A strange feeling at the pit of his stomach as they discussed his mother. Even after a month of seeing Lily the feeling of guilt was deep inside him, and he was sure Lily felt it too. They were both lying to the people they loved and no matter how hard they tried suppressing the world around them, they still knew that what they were doing was nothing short of wrong. At least in the eyes of society it was.

"She wants me to spend the holiday break at Malfoy Manor. Actually she's offered for me to spend all the remaining holidays there throughout term," she responds.

He could only imagine why his mother wanted her so close. No doubt she'd plan on teaching Heloise how to run the manor while she spent time with his family. One step closer. Every day that passed was only a reminder that he wasn't free to make his own choices. Lily wasn't really his.

"Wont your father and Alexandre miss you?"

"Astoria actually offered for me to bring along Alexandre –she's quite fond of him she writes – and you know how my father is. He's never home and when he is its best not to make too much noise. I don't think he'd mind at all, especially if I'm taking my brother."

The guilt ran through him again. A part of him wanted to tell her not to spend the holidays with his family, and the other part of him was angry at himself for being so selfish. Heloise had lost so much already and to deprive her of being with a family that she saw as her own was tormenting to him.

"If you don't want me at the manor you only have to say so, Scorpius. I wouldn't like to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, please come. It'd be rude to not accept my mother's invitation and I know everyone would love having you there. Cassie likes you quite a lot," he gives a small smile to her.

Her butterscotch eyes soften at the mention of his sister. Heloise always had a soft spot for children and Cassie had won her over like she won everyone. "I adore her as well."

"Then it's settled," Scorpius stood from the seat and straightened his uniform. "I'll write to my mother today."

"Scorpius."

"Hmm?"

"I know we aren't married yet, but I'm not an idiot. I can see that someone's caught your fancy and I'm even more surprised that it's lasted more than a day," Heloise murmurs as she stares at the open flames of the fireplace. "I'm not judging you as I said we aren't married. I only ask for you to be honest with me. Whoever this girl is she's changed you and I fear I've lost you before I even had you."

Scorpius stares at her blankly, feeling suddenly out of breath.

 _Did she know about Lily? No, she couldn't. They'd been careful._

"If you want her then I suggest you speak to your mother before it's too late. However, if you choose to continue the path we are meant to walk then I expect your loyalty as you can expect mine. I won't live a lie for you Scorpius or for anyone if we are too marry."

"I…"

She shakes her head, her dark hair swinging back and forth with the motion. "You don't have to say anything. Not now."

Heloise leaves him standing in the middle of the common room alone. His head filled with questions and so many thoughts that he feels like throwing up. Scorpius knew she wouldn't say anything to his mother about a secret romance he was having – in that he could trust Heloise – but her words still echoed in his ears. Lily was changing him in more ways than one and he feared Heloise not being the only one to take notice of the sudden change. He couldn't lose everything, but he didn't think he could give up Lily just yet.

"I do love when you're all broody," Violet ran a sharp nail the exposed skin of his throat. Scorpius wrinkled his nose as the smell of too much perfume and lavender engulfed him completely. It was nothing like the sweet scent of Lily, blossoms and summer rain. "I've missed you."

"Violet," he pulls away from her overly red lips.

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me after all these weeks," she pouted. "Fine. If you want me to apologize then I'm sorry, happy? Now why don't we go upstairs and I can make it up to you…"

He looked at her unimpressed. The way she had so little self-respect for herself was nothing short of appalling.

"You know how good I am with my tongue," she bites her lip seductively. Her hand trailing dangerously close to his groin.

"No," he says, taking her hand off of him and putting distance between them.

"No?" she repeats angrily.

"No."

"Scorpius, I apologized! You can't honestly still be upset over our little argument."

"That wasn't an argument, Violet. It was me stating the facts while you acted like a spoiled brat."

"I know I shouldn't have acted as I did, but even you had to have seen how upset I was! I felt replaced by Belizaire."

"Heloise isn't replacing you Violet and that's because you were never in the running for my hand at all. It's best we go our separate ways now –"

Violet shakes her head at him as her eyes widen in realization of what was happening at the moment. "I've given you everything Scorpius! My loyalty. My understanding. My virginity for fucks sake! I allowed you to ruin me and now you throw me away as if I were nothing!"

"If you're done playing the victim let me remind you that it was you that found your way into my bed. I wasn't the one that snuck into your dorm wearing nothing but a robe and begging to be fucked."

He observes as her pale complexion reddens unattractively and her eyes darken with hate. "Fuck you, Malfoy! Fuck you and your stupid family! One day you're going to realize that letting me go was your biggest mistake. You just lost an ally."

"Are you done?"

She glares at him. "Yes, I believe I am."

Scorpius moves to let her past, but her hand is suddenly on his shoulder. He watches as she plucks a red hair from his sweater and stares at it between her fingers, a slow smile forming on her lips.

"Not many redheads in Slytherin," she comments. "But there's a few roaming the halls."

"Weasley is Head Girl and I'm force to spend most of the day with her. Her shedding is inevitable. Not that it's any of your business," he snaps.

"Whatever you say, my love. Though I'd be careful if I were you. If you play with fire it's highly probable you'll get burned," she tosses the hair into the open fire. "How long do you think it takes for a secret to stop being a secret?"

"You've obviously gone mad, Violet. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do, but no matter."

He glares at her back as she climbs the stairs to her dorm. Her threat hanging over him just as Heloise's words had. There was no way either girl knew of Lily. He'd been absolutely careful throughout his time with her. Except for that bloody stand of hair.

Scorpius would have to find a better excuse than being near Weaslette if anyone else were to find another red hair on him. Merlin knew he didn't go anywhere near the esteemed Head Girl enough to have her hair on him.

 _There was that red headed Hufflepuff that kept looking his way in Ancient Runes…_

He could easily talk to her, maybe flirt a little, and then everyone would think he was sleeping with her. The only problem was that Scorpius couldn't find it in himself to use an innocent girl when he was snogging another. Aside from what people believed, he didn't just fuck someone and then give them the cold shoulder. Not once had he forced anything on any of them. They'd all come willingly to him and when the passion had been sated they'd make demands on him; just like everyone else in his life.

And then there was Lily he had to think about. It was bad enough he wasn't giving her everything she needed or deserved, but to pretend he was sleeping with someone else in front of her was something he would never do. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her when the biggest think she had asked from him was a simple picnic.

Her request makes him smile even two days after. She'd asked with such sweetness and shyness as she looked at him that he couldn't deny her. To be honest he didn't think there was much he wouldn't give her. Lily had slowly wrapped him around her finger even if she hadn't realized it yet.

Deciding it was best to just ignore Violet and continue on with more care than before, Scorpius took a stroll around the castle before he was needed to oversee the nightly watch. The early autumn breeze pleasant against his heated skin as he stopped to look at the golden leaves as they pirouetted down an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning through the air as they let themselves be carried down. Scorpius had to admit he'd miss this place when the time finally came to leave it behind. While not all his memories of Hogwarts were pleasant there were still a few he would think fondly of as the years went by.

A single red leaf catches his eye. The color a deep crimson, warm and striking. He's reminded immediately of his Lily. A sudden wave of sadness coursing through him as he watches the leaf dance in the air before it falls gently against the ground. It was a reminder to him in a way. A reminder that no matter how beautiful something was it always came to an end.

 _When the time came, would he be able to let go of Lily?_

As he tries ignoring the thought a soft humming reaches his ears. He grins as he spots Lily gliding through the hall, her uniform skirt swaying gently as she dances to her own music. Scorpius didn't think there was a more beautiful sight than the one of her so carefree and unguarded.

Looking to make sure they were alone in the hall, he quickly follows after her and pulls her under a hidden archway, silencing her shout with his lips.

"Scorpius!" she giggles against his mouth.

The moment he kissed her the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of her heart against his chest.

She sighs softly when he finally pulls away. "You could warn a girl before stealing a kiss. I almost hexed you."

"You hex me? Please," he scoffs. "You can't fight, you're miniature."

"Excuse you! I'll have you know I have an excellent defense tutor and I've learned quite a lot this last month."

"He must be an amazing tutor. I heard you received an 'Exceeds Expectations' on your last exam."

Her lips curve ever so gently and she began playing with the buttons of his sweater, looking at him from under her long lashes. "He is."

Scorpius moves his hand to her cheek, touching her soft skin before he plays with a strand of her long hair. "We have to do something about this," he comments.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's a liability."

"How so?"

"You shed," he teases.

"I do not shed!"

"Then explain how a strand of your hair made it onto my sweater," he lifts a brow. "Violet saw it. We have to be more careful."

"What was Violet Flint doing so close to you?" she asks, pulling away from him.

He looked down at Lily with interest as her sweet face contorted with something close to jealousy. It was both surprising and thrilling for him to see such emotion from her when most of time she was so pliant and calm.

"Are we jealous?" Scorpius braces his hands on the wall behind her, caging her with his body. His mouth running a path to her lips before he kisses her gently and sweetly.

"I'm not jealous of someone like Violet Flint," she replies confidently.

"I'm starting to feel bad for her, you know? Every time I ask someone that question they all say the same thing."

"That's because there's no reason to feel anything remotely close to jealousy when it comes to her."

"Yet you still look a bit jealous."

"I'm not," she says firmly. "I'm better than her."

Scorpius smirks at her confidence. It was rare for her to be anything other than shy when she was him or with her family, and to see this attitude from her made his desire for her grow.

"Yes," he nips at her bottom lip. "I believe you're right."

Her small hands pull at his shoulders forcing him to bend to her small stature as she initiates their kiss for the first time. Her hands come up to hold his face slightly as if she feared causing him damage. He didn't move to escalate the intimacy, only responding appropriately as she moved her mouth against his, brushing it back and forth sweetly before closing her lips over his lower lip.

How he ever expected to be a gentleman every time they were together was beyond him. It was difficult to not feel weakened by her softness in such moments, in her tenderness as she explored him, her mouth much too warm and welcoming as she kissed him. It became harder not to take matters into his own hands and push her against the wall, and show her why she was right in not needing to feel jealousy. Why would she when she was perfection.

When she pulls away a groan escapes him and he can't help but laugh at how pleased she looks with herself.

"What's your favorite dessert?" she asks him suddenly.

His eyebrows pull together curiously before giving her a considerate frown, amused by her question. "Crème brûlée I suppose."

"Perfect," she smiles up at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to know my favorite dessert?"

"Because I'm going to make it!"

Scorpius blinks down at her. "You're going to cook?"

"Don't act so shocked," Lily giggles. "I plan on waking up early and helping the elves with out with our meal."

"I'd offer you my help, but I'd end up burning the castle down."

"You've never cooked?"

"I've never so much as made a cup of tea," he admits.

"Not even with your mum?"

He snorts at the idea of his mother cooking. It was a surprise she even knew where the kitchen was in the manor. "My mother does a lot of things, but cooking isn't one of them."

"My mum cooks a little but Kreacher, our house elf, does most of the work. I'm guessing you have house elves too?"

He thinks back to the army of elves that wait on his family's every order. There was even one assigned to care for Persephone alone. "We have a few…"

"How many is a few?" she looks delighted. No doubt imagining what his answer was going to be.

"Two…"

She shakes her head, not buying his fib.

"Five…"

"That's it?"

"Fifteen –"

"Fifteen!" her green eyes widen in absolute shock.

"Technically we do have a single elf that serves the family, and the others are assigned to different areas of the manor."

"You have fifteen house elves," she tells him as if wanting Scorpius to understand his own words.

"The manor is quite big…" He refrains from telling her his home was one of the largest manors in England. He also doesn't mention Greengrass Manor has more than twenty house elves at their service.

"I don't know if to be appalled or jealous? Imagine the chores I could get out of if I had fifteen elves at my disposal."

For a second he almost did. Scorpius forgot about Heloise and imagined Lily as the lady of the house, ordering the elves about and caring for their home. He cast the image away immediately.

"If it makes me look better, I clean my own room…most of the time."

"You're a spoiled brat," she tells him with laughter clear in her sweet eyes.

"And you're a rude little thing," he counters before leaning down to kiss her again. "I have to go before your lovely cousin is screeching the halls looking for me."

"Rose isn't so bad…"

"I rather spend an eternity with a banshee at my side, love."

She swats at him. "I think most people would to be fair," she giggles. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to tickle the pear."

"You never did tell me what you mean by that."

"What do you think I mean? Just tickle to the pear to get into the kitchens," Lily replies to him with a "duh" tone.

"Where's the pear?"

"How do you not know about the pear trick? You've been at Hogwarts for seven years now!"

"I've had no reason to venture down to the kitchens," he shrugs.

"Or you're a goody-goody and wanted to follow the rules," she offers in glee. "Am I corrupting you?"

Scorpius' lips curve into a grin. Here he thought he was the one corrupting the small witch in front of him, but it seemed she was doing the same with him.

"I think you are," he replies. "Now I really have to go."

"Don't forget you need to start feeling ill while you're on duty tonight."

"And miss out on Weaslette's shrill voice and lovely persona? I think you're asking too much of me."

He watches as she purses her lips trying to be mad at him, but the smile pulling at the corner of her mouth wins out in the end. "You're a horrible man. I hope you know."

"I really am."

* * *

The next afternoon, Scorpius stands in front of a large painting on an otherwise empty wall. A pear at the center of the bowl of fruit, golden and obviously standing out against the rest of the simpler drawn fruit.

 _Tickle the pear…_

Feeling silly for what he was about to do, he looks around to ensure no one had followed him or seen him out of bed when he was supposed to be suffering from an upset stomach. His hand moves to the painting and with unsure fingers tickles the pear. To his surprise it begins to squirm and laugh before a green door-knob appears, revealing the doorway.

Opening the door, he had one brief glimpse of an enormous, high-ceilinged room, large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. The elves pay him no attention as they work their way through their many duties. He spots Lily at the back of the kitchen with an elf at her side, smiling sweetly and speaking to it as if they were longtime friends while she packs away what seems suspiciously like a crème brûlée into a wicker basket.

"You made it!" she states happily once she catches sight of him. "Come in! They don't bite."

Scorpius steps further into the kitchen and accepts her gentle peck in greeting. She tasted like raspberries and sugar, sweet and tart. He hadn't tasted anything more delicious.

"Good morning," Lily says as she pulls away from him to return to her earlier task. Her small hands folding a pair napkins elegantly and placing them into the basket.

"It is now."

"I'm almost done. Let me just seal this up and then we can leave."

"Take your time," he replies as observes the room. "Have you been in here before?"

"A few times," she tells him. "Mostly when I'm trying to get away from my family. The elves make a mean lemon tart and they're great listeners."

"Is there anything else Daisy can help you with Miss Lily," one of the elves asked politely.

Lily smiled at the little thing as it looked at her with large blue eyes. "No, I think this will be just perfect. Thank you for your help, and please just call me Lily."

Scorpius' fondness for her grew as she so kindly spoke to something that was considered of inferior status in their world. While his parents had taught him to respect the house elves that worked within the manor's walls, he never considered them anything else but the help.

"Oh no! Daisy could never call a witch by her given name. It's not polite."

"Daisy, I'm not that sort of witch. You can call me Lily if you want to," she said while flicking her wand at the table she had been using, disappearing the unclean bowls and utensils.

"You are too nice Miss Lily," the elf smiled.

 _That she is,_ Scorpius thought to himself. "Are we ready to go?" he asked the redhead.

She nodded her consent and handed him the basket to hold. "This way," she ushered him toward a small door at the back of the kitchen.

"We won't fit through that," he tells her with his eyes on the elf sized door.

"Sure we will," she laughs. "You'll have to go first, because I'm wearing a dress. Once you're on the other side, I'll hand you the basket and then I'll go through."

"You want me to crawl?" he drawls.

"Well, you can't expect us to just walk through the castle hand in hand! There's still some professors here, and they'd see. So, yes. I expect you to crawl."

His lips purse in distaste at the thought of his clothes being ruined. If only his mother could see him now, her perfect son on his hands and knees, crawling through a door like a commoner.

 _The things he would do for Lily._

"Was that so hard?" she asks once she's through the door herself.

"You owe me a new suit," he replies, offering his hand to help her stand.

"I'll make it up to you," she says.

His eyes follow her hands as she straightens her dress. The black and white floral dress was very appealing to him, showcasing her legs and her gentle curves, and yet still giving her a sense of innocence.

"I'll hold you to that," Scorpius murmurs as he calms the lust running through him. "So, where exactly is this secret meadow of yours?"

"Northside of the lake," she replies. "Just follow me.''

With the basket in hand and his other hand laced with hers, they walk through the back part of the castle grounds. Like she had said, the area was secluded and offered them protection from any onlookers. He, himself, had never ventured out to this part of the vast grounds.

After climbing down a grassy slope, the meadow finally came to view, hidden away by the pine trees. Scorpius couldn't help but marvel at the beauty in front of him. The meadow was a true riot of color. The burnt orange butterfly weed stood tall amongst the grasses and the prairie daisies appeared to reflect the brilliant yellow of the sun themselves.

"What do you think?" Lily asks with a grin, knowing well he was just in awe of the place as she was.

"It's beautiful," he admits. "How did you find it?"

"A couple was snogging at my usual place by the lake, so I ventured out a bit in need of new spot to do my work and I found this jewel. I don't even think anyone knows it exists!" she says all giddy while using her wand to empty out the basket and lay the items on a soft-looking blanket.

He sits next to her on the blanket with his attention still on the meadow. From their place on the grass the top of the castle was still visible and the peaks from the mountain rage created a breathtaking backdrop. If he had any talent for art he'd paint the image so it could be more than just a memory.

"I hope you don't mind," she interrupts his musing.

"Sorry?"

"I told Pomme she could join us and to bring Archimedes," she says, looking up towards the sky where their owls fly overhead.

"You and Pomme have grown on him," he tells Lily just as Archimedes lands on her shoulder. In the month that he and Lily had been together, his usually arrogant and easily-angered owl had taken to Lily just as he had. Though Scorpius couldn't be surprised as to why.

Pomme lands next to hand, giving him a gentle nip. Unlike Archimedes, the smaller owl was still getting to know him and hadn't been too thrilled at having to share Lily with him.

"Hello to you too, Apple," he ruffles her perfectly groomed feathers.

"You know she hates when you call her that," Lily eyes them both with amusement as Pomme gives an annoyed screech.

"It's her name."

"Don't blame me if she bites you again," she warns.

"I'll turn her into a feather duster if she does."

Pomme gives another screech as if saying: "Try it, pretty boy!"

"Oh hush you two," Lily chastises. "Here's some snacks for you and Archimedes, Pomme."

The two owls settle on the grass and munch on the dried fruit Lily had given them, as she begins serving their own meal.

"I hope you like it. Nothing too fancy, but I thought it'd be nice to have a little French cuisine," she says, handing him a plate filled with an array of food.

"You like French food?" he asks, taking a bite of his camembert.

"It's my favorite actually. My Aunt Fleur's family invited us to spend the summer holiday in France a few years back, and I couldn't stop eating everything I saw. The French are amazingly talented when it comes to food," she reminisces. "The only reason I visit Victoire so much is so she can cook for me."

"You and Victoire are close? I only ask because you seem more relaxed when you talk about her in contrast to the rest of your family."

She gives him a fond smile, nodding in yes. "She's like an older sister to me. Sometimes I feel closer to her than my own mum, but I think it's because Vic doesn't baby me so much and not because I don't love my mother. She's always there to listen and she gives great advice without sounding pushy like Rose or like most of my cousins. And then she married Teddy who is practically another brother, so that made us even closer."

"Teddy?" He says the name in query, not recalling her having said it before.

"Edward, but we all call him Teddy, he's my father's godson. His parents died during the war and my family raised him as if he were their own. He does have his Grandmother Andromeda, but my daddy was always his guardian."

"Andromeda Black?" Scorpius questions in interest. Now that he remembered he did hear his father mentioning having one living cousin.

"That's the one," she says, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Her eyes are then suddenly on his as if just noticing the world was round. "You're a Black. That would make you and Teddy cousins."

"Second cousins," he corrects. "My father is his first cousin."

"I forget you're a Black. I'm not very good at remembering all the pure-blood family trees, they're all over the place."

"Everyone's practically related," he nods his head before looking over at her with an evil glint in his eye. "Technically speaking you and I are cousins…"

She stops chewing her piece of bread and looks as if she just swallowed bark. "We are _**NOT**_ cousins!"

"No, we are. My father is on the Weasley family tree. Actually my mother is also distintly related to both the Potter and Weasley family so that _definitely_ makes us family, cousin."

"Ew!" she exclaims, trying to pull away from him as he tries kissing her. "Get away from me!"

He laughs loudly while pushing her to lay down against the blanket. Her small fists beating at his chest as she chokes on her own laughter.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Because you're being weird!"

They continue rolling around on the blanket, their picnic having been forgotten for the time being as they allow themselves to have fun and act like any couple their age. His larger build overpowers her almost immediately and in no time he holds her arms down next to her head, his body nestled between her thighs. Their breathing is labored from their play, and the skirt of her dress now lay higher up her cream toned legs. This was the most intimate position they had ever been in.

Done playing, he lowers his lips to hers and she accepts him willingly. The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Scorpius' mind was locked into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins his only desire was to touch her, to move his hands under her dress and feel her perfect softness. In moments the soft caress has become more firm, he savored her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

He tangles the fingers of his left hands with hers while his other hand travels down the length of her body to rest on her thigh. Her skin was soft under his touch and he savors the feeling of having something so pure and sweet under his grip. Scorpius pushes her skirt up an inch more. Then another inch. His hand running up her thigh and he waits for her to push him away or shiver in fear, but she only remains still.

 _So pliant. So tender._

She lets out a soft sigh when his lips move to her neck, sucking at the pulse point. He feels her quiver under him while her head rolls to the side and her eyes close tightly as she experiences this new touch. Scorpius knew he could have her this very moment. She'd willingly give him what he wanted and fuck did he want it, but he couldn't. Her innocence wasn't something he or anyone could just take away during a moment of lust. She deserved so much more. Lily deserved more than what anyone could give her.

His kisses slow and all too soon he pulls away from her, but their hands remain interlaced as he lays on his side watching her. Her green eyes open to him and for a moment no words pass between them.

"Do all Slytherins wear these?" she finally breaks the silence, touching the silver ring on his finger.

"It's our house ring," he replies while she traces the snake insignia.

"The girls wear it too?"

"A smaller version, yes."

"Hmm."

Moving his hand away from hers, he slides the ring off his finger and hands it to her. "Here, try it on."

"It wouldn't fit…"

Scorpius ignores her and works the ring onto a slim finger before murmuring a charm. In an instant the ring is no longer loose on her and appears to have been hers all along, standing out against her skin.

She smiles shyly at him as she holds up her hand to get a better look of the ring, oblivious to the intimacy of having something of his on her. He imagines a different ring on her hand, one with emeralds and the Malfoy name written on the platinum band. It would go perfectly with such a delicate hand.

"If only the Gryffindors could see me now," she murmurs. "They'd cut off my hand."

"I'd have to agree there," he says still lost in the image his mind had drawn.

"Do you think I would have been a good Slytherin?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I would have been too afraid to be anything else," she says truthfully. "The other day in charms someone called a girl a Death Eater and I wanted to defend her, but I didn't. I'm not brave enough as you know. I hated that boy for a moment because he had no right to insult her, and I hated my housemates for laughing. They don't know her or the reasons her family had to side with the Death Eaters."

"People don't like listening to those that were on the opposing side of the war. It's just the way it is, and it'll probably never change."

"Sometimes I think I understand why the pure-bloods sided with Voldemort…"

His eyebrows lift at her words.

"I mean I know that torturing and killing muggles and those they saw as inferior was wrong, but I understand why they did it. They were afraid…"

"Afraid?"

 _Yes, his father did mention how fear had been his loyal companion throughout the war._

"They were afraid of change. For so long pure-bloods had always been at the top of our world, like rulers, and then they began to dwindle. Suddenly muggle borns were forcing their beliefs on them and trying to change them so they could fit into their way of life. It's not really fair if you think about it. I don't think we've ever considered asking a pure-blood how it feels to have everything they've known suddenly taken from them in order to accommodate others."

He listens to her in surprise. Never had he thought a Potter would make up excuses for the other side. Though he had to agree with her. His Grandfather Lucius –while no longer a pure-blood supremacist –still held resentment towards the muggle-borns and their kind, believing they had no right to force their ideals on them.

"I don't like Muggle Studies," she continues. "I don't understand why we have to adapt to a world that isn't ours. And I hate myself for thinking like that because I have a muggle-born aunt and grandmother…Is it wrong of me? If they knew I was a Slytherin, they'd all call me a sympathizer and evil, but I'm not. They don't know me just like they don't know that girl."

"People will never truly understand something until it happens to them," he breathes out, placing a kiss on her silky hair and holding her close.

"And my side is supposedly the understanding one," she rolls her eyes before slowly kissing him, her hand making its way around his neck and he can feel the cold touch of his ring on her hand. "You've given me more of your understanding than anyone ever has."

"There's so much one can learn when they listen," Scorpius replies enjoying the way she rested her head on his chest, her sweet aroma soothing to him.

"Ready for your match against Ravenclaw tomorrow?"

"Can I expect you to be cheering me on?"

"I'll wear something green," she promises.

"And I'll catch the snitch for you."

"You better! I hear you're one of the best seekers Slytherin has ever had."

He smirks down at her as she strokes his ego. The praise making him want to try harder than ever at tomorrow's games, especially when he knew Lysander would be trying to do the same in order to impress her.

"That snitch is yours," he vows.


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing, sadly. Thank you guys like always and please keep the reviews coming!**

The Slytherin versus Ravenclaw game was in full force. Tied at eighty to eighty it was beginning to turn into a lengthy game with neither side giving much room for advancement. All hope was in their respective seekers, Lysander and Scorpius, to catch the snitch. On the stands, Lily's hands pulled at the hem of her skirt in worry as she watched Scorpius zoom through the air on his Firebolt. The thought of him falling off onto the hard ground or getting hit by another bludger sending fear straight through her.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Emily Williams of Ravenclaw — what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –" She hears Hugo say from his place in the commentator's box.

"Mr. Weasley! This is the last time you comment on a student's appearance," Professor McGonagall warned with a pointed look at Hugo. "One more and you're through!"

"Fine, fine! No need to get all catty on me, professor. I'll just comment on something else," Hugo replies just as Scorpius flies past him. "Look at that Firebolt go! Malfoy is really putting it through its paces now. See it turn — Scamander's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long –"

"HUGO! YOU ARE NOT BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS! GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

"Paid? I'm not getting paid! Five years of doing this shite and I haven't been given as much as a single sickle for my narrating talents!"

Lily laughs alongside the rest of the crowd as Hugo continues shouting in indignation, a heavy pout on his freckled face.

"Language, Mr. Weasley!"

"I'll stop using certain language when I see my gold, Professor –I'm not paying one the best quidditch commentators in Hogwarts history –McGonagall. Merlin's beard! Scamander and Malfoy are neck to neck!"

Lily quickly turns back to the game, catching sight of Lysander's blue robe as he forced his broom forward in order to keep up with Scorpius. Both reaching out an arm to catch the golden snitch as it flittered through the air in front of them.

"GO LYSANDER!" Alice shouts next to her, but she pays her no mind. Lily's eyes are glued to the two seekers as they try besting each other. Both with equally determined expressions on their faces.

"That snitch is sure giving these two seekers a hell of a time trying to catch it!" Hugo comments as he looks into a pair of omnioculars. "Interesting fact: If Malfoy traps the snitch he will be the only Slytherin captain to have caught it in every single one of his games since being chosen as seeker back in his second year. Now I'm a born and bred lion, but even I have to say the boys got an arm on him. I'd sell all my cousins to have his talent –Hey! Who threw that?"

Roxanne and Fred glare at their younger cousin, gobstones in their hands.

"Only speaking the truth!" Hugo defended himself before looking back at the game.

Lily feels herself grow tense as Scorpius neatly dodges a quaffle. When he looks like he's about to catch the snitch, Lysander intercepts him and the snitch flies off once more.

"And there goes the snitch! Bloody hell someone catch the damn thing already. This game is lasting longer than one of Professor Flitwick's lectures," Hugo whines.

"Lysander should've just pushed Malfoy off his broom and caught the snitch himself," Alice says to her. "He was only an inch away from the stupid thing."

"That's cheating," Lily glares at her.

Alice shrugs, braiding her hair in boredom. "It's not like the Slytherins don't cheat. Whose side are you on? Lysander is our friend not those snakes."

"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to watch the game," she huffs in annoyance.

"Since when do you care about quidditch, Lily?"

"It's like you said: our friend is playing."

Alice looks at her doubtfully, but wisely chooses to keep her mouth shut and goes back to looking at Albus who was only sitting a few feet away. She could see him snogging a dozen girls at once and her crush would never waiver.

Suddenly the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students roar to life from opposite sides of the pitch, cheering on their seekers as Scorpius and Lysander dive for the snitch. The latter ahead by only a hair as he pushes himself further down, closing in on solid ground. Everyone starts shouting at them both to pull up and the Ravenclaw captain, Henry Davies, no longer seems worried on defending the goal posts but on his teammate as he nears collision.

"Sweet Merlin's beard! Those two are bloody mad!" Hugo exclaims just as horrified as everyone else. "Pull up! Pull up!"

Lily feels her heart twist in her chest as she silently screams for Scorpius to pull up, but neither he nor Lysander listened to the shouts around them. For a second she sees Scorpius say something to Lysander –a warning perhaps – and he looks ready to give up the snitch, but to everyone's surprise the Ravenclaw knocks his shoulder into Scorpius.

"Did Lysander just…" Alice blinks next to her, not believing Lysander capable of being anything other than sweet and honest.

Lily doesn't reply. All words escape her as she watches Scorpius push forward with more willpower than she had ever seen in him. The ground growing closer with every passing second until they both collide with each other, toppling onto the ground and into a cloud of dust, their brooms tossed aside like simple toys.

"No!" she shouts in worry, rising from her seat and gripping the rail that separates the game from the spectators. Her eyes straining to catch a glimpse of Scorpius.

"Merlin, I think they're dead!" Hugo cries out with both hands covering his eyes.

The pitch grows silent until the dust finally dispersed, revealing the two seekers, both on their fronts and with an arm outstretched. The only difference being the golden snitch in Scorpius' hand.

"Slytherin wins!" her cousin shouts into his microphone just as the Slytherins cheer on with applause and praise. "Better luck next time Ravenclaw!"

Lily lets out the breath she had been holding and gives a secret a smile, ignoring the groans from the rest of her house.

"Bloody snakes," Albus mutters as he comes to stand next to her. "Why are you smiling? You're boyfriend just lost."

 _If only you knew._

"She's probably thinking about how she's going to console him," Roxanne cuts in as she and her twin make kissy faces.

"Oh shut up," Lily replies, turning to the pitch and watching as Lysander ignores Scorpius' outstretched hand before walking off. Her eyebrows pull together at the scene and she wonders what could have led to Lysander to act in such a way. It just wasn't like him.

"Lily," Alice calls out to her. "Let's go. Everyone's already leaving."

"You go on," she says. "I wanted to take a walk and sketch a bit."

"If you say so, but don't be long. You promised we'd have some major girl talk tonight, remember? We haven't hung out much now that you've become the new Rose Weasley."

"I didn't forget. It'll just be a few minutes."

Alice nods in okay. "I'll be back at the tower. Best if we let Lorcan deal with Lysander, and we can talk to him tomorrow."

"That'd be best," she agrees. "I'll head up soon."

Once Alice joins Albus and his usual band of friends, Lily quickly climbs down the steps of the stadium and heads to classroom eleven just as she'd promised Scorpius. There inside she waits for him while practicing her hand in gardening, enchanting the roses and the dahlias to change colors ever so often.

"And you said you weren't good at herbology," Scorpius startles her as he comes up from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"I'm good at charms," she corrects, accepting his kiss. Her head falling back against his shoulder while one of her hands moves up into his hair, still wet from the shower he had taken after his game.

"Hello," he greets her with a boyish grin as he pulls away.

"Congratulations."

Scorpius holds up the snitch he had caught, handing it to her. "Told you I'd catch the snitch, didn't I?"

"You did," she smiles, taking the snitch and moving it around in her hand. The worry of him getting hurt over this little piece of metal long forgotten. Now that he was here safe on his feet and on the ground, she could admit how impressed she had been by him.

Scorpius had looked so at ease on his broom, captaining his team while still focusing on his own responsibility as seeker. She may not care too much for the sport, but even she knew when she saw a talented player. No one held anything on Scorpius while on the pitch, not even her brothers or Lysander.

"What happened out there?" she asks him, recalling the way Lysander had acted.

"What do you mean?"

"He knocked into you and he seemed so intent on catching the snitch. I've never seen him like that…"

His forehead furrowed, probably thinking back to the interaction between he and the younger boy. "I tried telling him to pull up and how the snitch wasn't worth getting hurt over, but it was like something in him had snapped. He didn't want to listen to reason."

She glanced up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. While she knew Lysander had no idea of her and Scorpius being together, he had surely known of her interest in the Slytherin just as Alice did. After their failed date last month, Lysander had kept to his word and given Lily space, but he wasn't blind. Her excuse of having to study was wearing thin.

"I'll talk to him," she murmurs not really knowing what else to say. The last thing she needed was for Lysander to cause damage to a relationship that she knew would eventually come to an end. Lily couldn't lose these moments of utter happiness just yet. She wouldn't allow Lysander to have that power.

"I'm mad at you," Scorpius, changing the subject suddenly.

"What? Why!" her eyes widen.

"You aren't wearing green," he replies. "I believe you made a promise."

"My eyes are green," she smiles mischievously.

"That doesn't count."

"Well, there is one other thing…" Her hands move to the buttons of her simple blouse. Feeling brave, she undoes the buttons slowly, one by one, until her laced emerald bra is revealed. The milky skin of her breasts standing out against the vibrant color. She watches him shyly as a muscle in his jaw visibly twitches, his eyes on her full chest.

"I stand corrected," his eyes flash to hers before closing the distance between them. His arms pulling her against him and his lips taking hers in a passionate kiss, forcing a gasp from her.

She feels his hand tugging at her ponytail as he walks them back towards what was meant to be the professor's desk at the front of the room. The edge of it digging into her lower back before he lays her across it, her legs sprawled out on either side of him.

His lips soon kiss a path down to her neck, burning as they make contact with her already heated skin. A hand runs through her hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around her waist, and pulls her closer to his pine scented body.

"Scorpius," she sighs, her head rolling to the side.

Lily felt just as weightless as a feather, the only thing keeping her grounded was the wooden desk where she lay. At the feeling of his lips on her heaving chest, her hand grips onto his shoulder and her breathing grows more labored.

 _Oh, please._

For a second she thinks he's going to undo the front clasp that holds her bra together, but all too soon he's gone. A gentle kiss on the curve of her breast is the only reminder of him being there before he pulls away completely. Disappointment stealing away the moment of passion she had just experienced with him, and bitter tears stinging at her eyes.

"Why do you do that?" she asks him, "You pulled away yesterday in the meadow and now today. Do you not…do you not want me?"

She hates how vulnerable she sounds even to her own ears, but she needed to know. In the years Lily had wanted him from afar she'd seen Violet Flint and many more brag about being with the "Slytherin King", and yet with her he was so different.

"What?"

Ignoring his confused gaze on her, she quickly sits up and buttons her blouse. "I know I'm not… experienced…but it's not fair for you to play with me like this. To make me feel a certain way and then just pull away like nothing happened."

When he makes no move to reply, Lily hops off the desk and makes to leave the room, but his arm stops her.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I promised Alice I'd spend time with her tonight," she replies with downcast eyes.

He leans against the desk where only moments ago she had laid and had been made to feel wanted. "I want you Lily. That moment in the meadow. Today. Every moment in between."

She scoffs. "You don't have to lie."

At her words he takes her hand and presses it to a hardness that leaves her wide-eyed and flushed. His eyes close and his head bows to rest against her brow, a heavy exhale leaving past his lips.

"Am I lying?" he asks.

She pulls her hand away from his hardness, swallowing deeply. "Why do you stop then?"

"Because you deserve more than I could ever give you, Lily. You deserve more than this room or some secret meadow. I can't allow myself this in a moment of lust…"

"What if I'm asking you to?"

"I'm trying to do the right thing," he presses.

His words take her back to that day in the owlery a month ago. She had told him the same thing when she thought it would be for the best to stay away from him. When it had looked impossible for them to be together.

"The right thing for you?" she questions.

"Enough, Lily. Let's move on, shall we?"

"No, I won't move on." She holds her ground with her arms crossed over her chest, and a defiant look on her face. Her mother would be proud of such a look.

"What do you want me to say?" he asks while running a hand down the side of his face. "Do you want to hear that I want you? Well, yes, I do want you! I want nothing more than to push you back onto this desk and make you mine. I want you to unbutton that bloody blouse again but this time I want you to keep going until there's nothing left on you."

Lily visibly shakes under the weight of his words. She'd never seem him lose control in such a way. His usual cool detachment giving way for something much warmer, something that in her innocence couldn't fathom.

"You want me…" Lily says quietly.

Instead of replying to her, he takes her back into his embrace, staring down at her with blazing silver eyes. "Yes."

"I want you too," she replies while pressing her lips to the underside of his strong jaw.

"We can't," he gently pushes her away.

"Why? If you say you want me and I know I want you, then why can't we? Scorpius, I don't need a big production. What I want –what I need– is to be with someone that _**I**_ choose! I want you."

Scorpius' eyes search hers for a moment, perhaps for a sheet of doubt, and she holds his gaze with her own, trying to convey her desire for him with just one look.

"I can't say no to you," he says with a half-smile.

That weightless feel came back to her in full force. He was giving in. Scorpius was no longer fighting against what they both wanted.

"But not here," he continues when he sees her expression of victory. When she moves to object, he presses his thumb to her lips and silences her. "I know you say that you don't need much – it's one of the reasons why I want you – but just let me do this one thing the correct way. I'm not saying no. Just give me time."

"Okay," she murmurs softly. While there was nothing more that Lily wanted than to be his and only his, she'd accept what he asked of her.

 _He isn't saying no. He wanted her too._

"Thank you." Scorpius kisses her forehead and pulls her to stand between his legs as he sits back on the desk. "What do you have planned next weekend? I was thinking that you could pretend to be sick this time and we could go to the meadow again…"

She bites her lip. "I can't this weekend."

"Why?"

"It's my birthday on Saturday."

"You didn't tell me your birthday was in October," Scorpius said, studying her carefully.

Lily shrugged slightly. "I didn't think it mattered."

"You didn't think it mattered," he scowled. "You're right. Why ever would I care about something as important as the day you were born?"

"It's just another day. You have so much going on that I didn't think it was important enough for you to care."

"Glad to hear how highly you think of me," he told her stiffly.

"Should I have told you?" she asks.

"Yes. I like knowing important information, especially if it revolves around you."

She brightens at his words and nods eagerly.

"I take it you'll be with your family the whole day?"

"They won't let me out of their sight," she tells him.

"Scamander will be there as well?" he asks, appearing disinterested.

"As well as Lorcan and Alice, yes."

"Hmm.''

"I could try getting away when everyone's in bed…"

"We'll see."

* * *

 _Meet me on the seventh floor in front of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry at midnight – S.H.M_

Lily read the single line over and over even after Archimedes had flown away before being seen, trying to understand why Scorpius would move their meeting place. The seventh floor wasn't anywhere near private as it held many used classrooms and Professor Flitwick's office, as well as leading to Gryffindor tower.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Alice bounces into their dorm after having taken a shower, digging under her bed to pull out an overly pink gift box and handing it to Lily. "Open it!"

"Alright," Lily laughs at her friend's excitement. "Thank you."

"You haven't seen what it is yet, silly."

"I'll love it either way," she replies while moving aside the sparkly tissue paper. "Alice!"

"You like?" the brunette giggles as Lily pulls out a set of black lingerie with a sheer matching robe.

"It's gorgeous," Lily replies.

"I bought that before the start of term. It's going to look amazing with your complexion and hair."

"I love it," she smiles hugging Alice.

"Wear it today," Alice orders, going to their shared vanity to brush out her hair.

Taking a quick shower, Lily quickly dresses in a simple black long-sleeved top with a suede burgundy skirt, the lingerie making her feel more womanly under her innocent attire. As she charms her hair to curl itself, she rolls her black knee high socks over her legs and dawns the new pumps her cousin, Dominique, had sent last night.

"You look fabulous!" Alice squeals at seeing her. "Here, your parents just sent you their present and the rest I put on your bed. That big one is from Victoire and Teddy."

"I'll open the rest when I get back," she says as she reads the card attached to the gift from her mum and dad.

 _We love you so much our little flower, and we're proud of the young lady you've grown into. Enjoy your special day – Love mum and daddy_

"Those are adorable," Alice comments, peering into the box in Lily's hand. Inside a pair of silver lily flower stud earrings.

Lily nods in agreement, but her eyes are still on the small card. She could imagine her parents smiling lovingly as they wrote to her, telling her how proud they were.

"What's with the sad face? It's your sixteenth birthday, smile!" Alice tells her.

"Just wish I could be with them," she replies.

"But you have Albus here, as well as your cousins, me and Lysander, and even Lorcan."

Forcing her thoughts away, she puts on a smile and puts on her new earrings. "You're right. I guess I'm just getting sentimental at my old age."

Alice giggles. "You got that right. Sometimes you're as cranky as an old witch!"

"No name calling!" Lily points a finger at Alice. "It's my birthday. You have to be nice to me."

"Fine, but you just wait for tomorrow. I don't have to be nice until next October."

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Lily tells her. "Now let's go before Albus tells us how he hates being made to wait."

"Beauty can't be rushed," Alice argues as she follows after Lily.

The corridors are filled with students, waiting for their friends or chatting away nonchalantly. A few calling out to Lily and congratulating her on her birthday. She even spots Scorpius with his friends before her attention is stolen as she is lifted into the air by a pair of burly arms.

"My baby sister is growing up!" Albus exclaims while she tries covering up her underwear from being shown to all of Hogwarts in her skirt.

"Albus! Let me go you big oaf. I'm wearing a bloody skirt!"

He sets her back on her feet with a laugh, throwing an arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday, Lils."

"Thank you, Albie."

Even though she was years past from being a little girl, Albus would always feel like home to her. He and James were her idols no matter how annoying and overbearing they were.

Her cousins followed after Albus, hugging her and handing her presents to open for later. Rose, of course telling her that the present she chose was educational unlike the rest of the ones she was getting. When Lysander wraps his arms around her, she sees the glare from Scorpius. The Ravenclaw holding her much longer than was appropriate for a standard hug and causing her family to make snarky remarks.

"Save some for the wedding night!" Hugo pulls Lysander off Lily, noticing his cousin's discomfort.

"So what are we doing first?" Lorcan asks.

"I'm thinking –"

"Fred it is not your birthday," Rose says firmly. "Lily gets to pick what we're doing today."

"Lily and I have the same taste," Fred defends himself.

Everyone looks at him doubtfully.

"We do – Hey where are you all going!"

The day is spent with Lily being spoiled by her family and friends. The few time she catches a glimpse of Scorpius he's laughing with Derrik Bletchley and his cousins, only nodding to her in acknowledgment once that had she blinked she would have missed it. She wishes more than anything to get a moment to speak with him but Albus doesn't leave her side once, laying his arm lazily across her slim shoulders and glaring at any boy that wishes her a happy birthday.

When it's time to eat she's whisked away and into The Three Broomsticks where Madam Rosmerta offers up a free meal with all of her personal favorites. As she bites into her Yorkshire pudding she watches her family tell stories about her with a smile, recalling a time where everything was much simpler. When she had been a little girl all she wanted was to grow up, and now that she was sixteen all she wanted was for time to hold still in order to lengthen her moments with Scorpius.

"Who wants more butterbeer?" Hugo asks the table.

"How about I get us some shots of firewhisky?" Albus offers instead.

"You most certainly will not be getting any alcohol, Albus Severus!" Rose glares.

"And why not?" he replies hotly. "I'm seventeen which makes me the legal age to purchase an alcoholic beverage."

"You might be seventeen but the others aren't! I won't allow you to purchase drinks for them when they're underage."

"So who wants a shot?" Albus asks, ignoring her and counting the hands that instantly go up.

"Albus, get back here!" Rose follows after him and Alice who had gotten up to help him.

"Well, look at that, there's my future wife," Hugo says looking at Emily Williams as she walks into the pub. "Time to make my move."

"Have you ever actually spoken to her?" Lily asks in amusement.

"No, but there's never a bad time for introductions," he replies, slicking back his red hair and walking towards the blonde.

"I want to see how that goes," Roxanne turns to her brother.

"You read my mind," Fred replies, pulling his sister out of her chair. "Anyone else wants to watch Hugo make a fool of himself."

"I'll go." Lorcan follows, leaving Lily and Lysander alone at the table.

"How has your studying been going?" he asks after an awkward silence.

"Good," she says. "It's been helping a lot."

"That's good," he says, pushing a piece of custard around on his plate.

"I'm sorry about the game last weekend…"

He shrugs. "Like Hugo says, you win some and you lose some."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can Lils."

"You looked upset during the game, especially towards Malfoy, why?"

He turns to her with steely blue eyes. It wasn't a look she was used to from someone as warm and timid as he.

"No reason," he replies just as coldly.

"You almost pushed him off his broom."

"Why do you care?"

She's taken aback by his tone. "I…I was just worried…"

"For me or for him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't care about quidditch, Lily. In all the years that I've known not once have you looked so interested in the bloody game, but I don't think it was the game you were exactly interested in."

"You were playing, Lysander. Of course I was interested in the game –"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" he asks her, his voice sounding weak.

"Of course I don't think you're an idiot," she replies.

Scoffing, he looks up at the wooden ceiling. "Do you really think he'd ever see you as more than a Potter, Lily? He's the son of a Death Eater, a man that helped murder hundreds, including your Uncle Fred and Teddy's parents."

Lily's blood runs cold as he speaks. She looks around to make sure no one had heard him, luckily, Albus was still at the bar with Rose and Alice.

"It would never end well," he continues. "He can't offer you anything."

"And you can?" she mutters.

"Let's not have this conversation now Lily. It's your birthday and the last thing I want to do is ruin your day."

 _Too late._

"Firewhisky for the birthday girl!" Albus places a tray filled with shots of the amber liquid in front of them.

"Don't drink that Lily!" Rose orders, trying to vanish the drinks.

Lysander reaches for one and swallows it in one gulp before rising from his chair. "I have something I need to do, excuse me."

"What was that about?" Alice lifts her dark eyebrow.

"I don't know," Lily murmurs. The excitement of her birthday now officially ruined.

Lysander doesn't join them again until their walk back to the castle, and even then he doesn't speak to anyone other than his brother. Her family continues the festivities when they get back to Gryffindor tower, but she's able to slip away to her dorm when Albus begins passing around a bottle of firewhisky that he had snuck back.

Taking off her earring and placing them in her jewelry box, she heads over to her bed to unwrap her many presents. Maybe with that she could stop thinking of what Lysander had said to her in the pub. Each present thankfully keeps her pleasantly occupied, making her smile or laugh in her Uncle George's case.

"There's the birthday girl," Alice slurs as she stumbles into their room.

"Are you drunk?" Lily laughs, getting off her bed and helping Alice onto hers.

"Maybe just a little," Alice pinches her thumb and pointer finger together to show Lily. "That stuff is really potent."

"I can see that," Lily snorts.

Alice runs a hand over Lily's face. "What do you think Albus sees in those girls?"

"What?"

"He's snogging Valerie Revere."

Lily sighs. The reason her brother was probably snogging Valerie was because she had the highest mark in Arithmancy.

"I don't know," she responds as she lays next to Alice.

"He'll never notice me…"

"He's not worth it Aly."

Alice cuddles into Lily, holding onto her hand and closing her eyes sleepily. "You're my best friend, Lils. I know sometimes I'm a bit over the top but I do love you."

Lily kisses Alice's forehead. "I love you too."

A few minutes before midnight, Lily carefully tiptoes out of her dorm. Alice snoring away in her drunken state as she rolls around in bed. Like the note had ordered she walks down to the seventh floor where Scorpius waits for her under the shadow of a stone statue.

"What are we doing here?" she asks, glancing around the empty corridor.

"Do you trust me?"

She smiles up at him softly. "Yes."

"Take my hand and close your eyes," he tells her.

Lily does as he says, only opening them when he orders her to do so. When she does she's surprised to find herself in a strange place filled with an immense amount of objects.

"Is this the room of requirement?" she looks up at Scorpius. "I thought it burned during the war…"

"So did I, but then three days ago I suddenly found myself in here," he says, pulling her further into the room. "It wasn't in the best of shapes, but I've been mending a part of it."

She follows his gaze and realizes what exactly he had been mending. In a secluded part of the room stood a four poster bed much like the one she slept on in her dorm, however, the bedsheets more elegant and in the darkest shade of black. Next to it the roses and dahlias she loved so much in a massive vase.

"It's not exactly romantic, but it was the best I could do…"

"It's perfect," she whispers timidly.

"I have something for you," he says suddenly.

"For me?"

He nods, taking a small box out from the inside of his jacket and handing it to her. "Happy birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Just open it," he replies.

Smiling, she carefully unwraps the beautifully wrapped box and opens it with a gasp. Inside lay a platinum bracelet with two diamond charms handing off of it: the moon and the sun intertwined together and a star.

"The star is Altair. I was going to get you one that resembled my constellation, but that just stuck with me for some reason."

"It's beautiful," she tells him still in awe of the bracelet. "But I can't accept this."

"And why not?" he asks haughtily.

"Because it looks like it cost you a fortune."

He rolls his eyes, ignoring her hand as she tries giving back the box. "Money isn't an issue for me. I bought that thinking of you, but if you don't like, toss it out."

"What? No!" she pulls the box close to her chest. "Of course I like it, Scorpius. It's just I don't want you thinking you have to buy expensive things."

"I bought you that because I wanted to, Lily. Just accept it and say thank you."

Knowing she wouldn't win against him and finding the bracelet breathtaking, she stands on her toes and kisses him. "Thank you, Scorpius."

"You're welcome, love."

He helps her put on the bracelet. The charms swaying gently back and forth with every movement of her hand.

"Perfect," he murmurs. A strange look passing through his eyes as he stares at her hand.

"You think?"

"I haven't seen anyone more beautiful."

They gaze at each other for a moment before he slowly moves his hands into her hair, releasing it from the ponytail she had tied it in and letting it tumble down in a wave of red curls. His hand then moves down her cheekbone and to her mouth, running a finger over her plump lips. No words are spoken between them before his lips fall against hers, sweet and gentle.

"Lily," he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. She smiles, her heart fluttering at his voice as she rests her hands on his strong chest. "Tell me what you want."

She looks up at him, licking her lips before speaking. "I want you, Scorpius."

His eyes are no longer gentle. They burn with a raw passion that she only wanted him to unleash on her. She feels him tug at her blouse, freeing it from her skirt and sliding it up and off her body. Scorpius stands back to gaze at her. The black lacy bra Alice had gifted her darkening his eyes even more. Carefully, as if afraid he'd startle her, he lowers the straps of her bra off her shoulders and moves his hands behind her to undo the clasp. The bra comes loose and he slowly takes it off of her, dropping it onto the floor. Lily pushes down the need to cover her breasts, her rosy nipples pebbling under the cool temperature and his burning gaze.

His lips drop to her shoulder, kissing the delicate skin there before he pulls away to rid himself of his jacket. She helps him unbutton his black shirt with trembling fingers, pushing it off of him and somewhere next to her discarded bra. He walks her backwards towards the bed and sits her on the edge, dropping to kneel in front of her. He grasps her leg and undoes the buckle of her small pump, tossing it aside and then pulling off her knee high sock. She pants as he does the same to her other leg, watching with his hooded eyes, running his hands over the smooth skin of her legs.

In the next moment Lily was on her back, stretched out beneath him. He braced enough of his weight on his elbows and knees to keep from crushing her, but she was still anchored securely, pressed into the soft bed while he kissed her with slow, consuming ardor. He seemed determined to prove something, as if she didn't already want him, as if she weren't already weak with hunger. Her mouth opened to his, absorbing the intoxicating taste of him, the smooth male heat, the dance of her tongue with his. She couldn't stop her hands from sliding over the heavy muscles of his back, the skin luxurious to the touch, thicker and more satiny than her own.

His parted lips dragged slowly over her neck and down to her breasts. She arched as he captured a taunt nipple with his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, catching it lightly with his teeth. His hand covered her other breast, shaping the malleable flesh, before sliding along the side of her body, charting the barely there curves of her waist and hip. The hem of her skirt had ridden up on her thighs, making it easy for him to tug it up to her waist. Embarrassed, she clamped her thighs together. Her fingers digging into his back at the sound of his soft laugh. Devilish, sensuous, knowing. Easing to his side, Scorpius trailed his fingers across her stomach to her navel, caressing around it with lazy circles. At the same time, he moved his lips back to her breasts and kissed and caressed them until they were unbearably sensitive.

His fingertips tickled their way down from her belly to the one place where no man had ever touched. Lily writhed, her gaze unfocused. Oh Merlin, was she really letting him do this? Yes she was. She felt him stroking her softly forcing a breathy sound from between her pink lips. A brief, ticklish swirl left her gasping. Her legs pressed together more tightly.

His mouth released her breast. "Spread them," he whispered.

She bit her lip as he continued exploring her most delicate piece of flesh, the daring touches of his fingers making her weak. Her body was nothing but heat driven by heartbeats. Nothing was clear anymore. Nothing mattered except what he was doing to her. Her legs shook, and she whimpered at the effort it took to keep them together.

"Lily…" His voice was soft and seductive.

Her green eyes searched his, pleading for him to not make her reveal such an intimate part of her.

"So stubborn," he whispered.

"It's embarrassing," she protested.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," he tells her, moving his lips to her neck. "You're safe with me."

His words pull at her heart. A sudden wave of emotion flooding her senses and it has nothing to do with mere passion.

Scorpius ran open mouthed kisses from her delicate jawline to the side of her head, inhaling the sweet aroma of blossoms and rain that clung to her skin. "We could stop," he offered although the strain in his voice made it clear for that he wanted anything but.

She shook her head, her fingers moving to touch his handsome face. "No. I don't want to stop."

"Are you sure? We can wait. I can wait."

"I want to be yours Scorpius. I want this," she leaned her head up to capture his lips with hers in a passionate embrace.

They both moaned into the kiss, both wanting more. Both needing more. What they were about to do would change everything. This night would change everything. They would go beyond sweet kisses and their sneaking around, and at the moment neither one cared.

Lily felt Scorpius pull her skirt completely off her body and soon after her lacy panties were also discarded onto the flooring, leaving her completely bare to his eyes, except for the charm bracelet on her delicate wrist. Pulling away from her, he finished undressing himself, keeping his eyes on hers. She wanted to look away as he undid his belt and began removing his last layer of clothing, but she was powerless under his commanding gaze. She swallowed nervously and tried focusing anywhere but on what lay beneath his waist, he did not exist below the waist.

Leaning over her, he forced her legs to spread for him as he nestled his body between her thighs. His lips running a path over her stomach and navel before placing a kiss on her sex, making her gasp and arch her back.

"Oh…" she pants, her head pulling back in pleasure as her body began to respond. Her eyes closing as he flicked his tongue against her, his thumb moving to what she knew was her clitoris and rubbing small circles over it.

Her thighs shifted slightly as he continued his exploration of her. She felt a deep need growing in her, gnawing at her from between her legs. A soft whimper came from her when she felt his tongue dance over her tender flesh, again and again. She squirmed, both embarrassed and lustful as she felt evidence of her desire escaping her. He caught her thighs as she tried closing them, not pausing his activities.

"Please…" she begged as her legs began to stiffen.

She whimpered when she felt a finger slide into her. The feeling uncomfortable and strange, but still adding to her growing passion. Scorpius kisses his way back up her body, stretching out alongside her. Hard heat throbbed against her hip. His teeth nipped at her ear. The heel of his palm rocking against her as his finger worked her.

"Scorpius," she called out to him, holding onto his arm in fear of the strange feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Let it happen, Lily," he murmurs. His lips closing around her nipple once more, and its then she falls apart. Her body shaking and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses her, deeply, his tongue absorbing her cries.

He caressed her softly as she relaxed from her climax. Her breathing still ragged but her shaking having stopped. Her body deliciously languid. When his lips returned to hers again, they were much harder, hungrier. Lily kissed him back with a need she had never known, her arms sliding up his smooth back. Her fingers were light against his skin and she felt him shudder under her hands.

His weight is suddenly gone for a moment. "Are you sure about this Lily?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure."

With her words as permission, he slides a hand behind her neck to pull her closer to him while his other hand reached between their bodies, and angled his sex to where they both needed it most.

"Breathe," he ordered her gently.

She nodded, closing her eyes tightly when she felt him pushing into her. He filled her gradually, the pressure enormous and inescapable. She lets out a cry as he breaks through her innocence, tears prickling at her eyes as her body grows used to the intrusion.

"You don't have to wait," she murmurs, wrapping her hands around his strong arms.

He brings her mouth to his in a softly erotic blaze that sent butterflies whirling in her stomach again just like they had the first time they had kissed. Her muscles clamped convulsively on the hardness inside her, and she felt him push deeper each time. Lily's body yielded to his penetration and soon she was meeting his rhythm, a dance she was more than willing to learn under his teachings.

As his pace quickened she draws her thighs up along his sides, bending her knees back to cradle him, allowing him to go deeper still. She wanted him to plunge into the depths of her body, to connect them irrevocably through this act. Her nails dug into his back when she felt him hit a spot deep within her she never knew existed.

"Scorpius," she panted his name, perspiration beginning to coat her overheated body.

A curse left his lips and soon his pace was almost too much for her once virginal body. Looming over her, his hands grasped her hips tight and pulled her arse up and off of the bed to meet his thrusting, experienced strokes.

"Lily," he whispers breathlessly.

He shifts slightly, and she can feel something building deep inside her, like before. She starts to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. Her body quivers and her sounds become too incoherent to even describe them. Lily never knew it could feel this way. Never knew how good it was to lose control. The feeling swelled in her belly, intensified, peaked until the lower portion of her body was forcefully rocking upwards to collide with his as he slammed down into her. Clenching her lips together, she tried not to scream with pleasure, her body arching into his as she climbed towards and finally reached the very pinnacle of rapture – where sanity met chaos.

Letting go, Lily tumbled helplessly over the edge as she climaxed. She cried out for her him, her nails savagely digging deep into the skin under her fingers. The mattress supporting her back remained her only anchor to the real world as her consciousness floated upwards on a sea of perfect bliss for heartbeat upon heartbeat.

Scorpius grunted twice, and then he groaned loud behind his clenched teeth. He calls out her name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into her. They both pant, trying to slow their breathing, and their hearts racing as they lay resting. His forehead is pressed against hers and his breathing just as ragged. Scorpius' eyes flicker open and gaze down at her, dark but soft. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against her forehead then slowly pulls out of her.

"Oh." She winces at the unfamiliarity.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks as he pulls her into his arms. Her head against his naked chest and her fingertips drawing an invisible pattern on his cooling skin.

"No," she replies honestly. While there had been pain at first –something to have been expected – he had erased any trace of it with his passion. She places a sweet kiss where she knew his heart rested before closing her eyes sleepily, her body sore and well-loved.

His hand playing with her hair before covering them both with the bedsheets, his lips falling gently on the top of her head. "Sleep, my sweet witch."

Spent, Lily cuddles into his body and drifts off slowly.

"I don't think I can let you go now, my love."

She doesn't know if she had dreamed his words or if he had really spoken as her mind succumbs to slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the wait guys, but college is about to start and I moved so I was all over the place. This chapter was more like a filler to be honest just so I could give you guys something, but a new chapter should be up soon, and it'll be much longer than this. Review and enjoy!**

The stirring of the small body in his arms woke Scorpius from his deep sleep and a sort of growl escaped his throat as his eyes flickered open. Lily's long hair brushing against the underside of his chin and falling over her naked shoulder, shielding her like a blanket. He moved only the slightest bit and her body stretched out slightly in response, pressing against his. The feeling of her soft arse against him stirring the need to have her again and drawing him back to memories of last night.

The memory of her body so yielding and sweet –obedient and pure – as he made her his. The sounds she made had been music to him, raw and real, none of them made to sound overly sensual or rehearsed. She was his sweet and innocent witch who didn't have to make an effort to be sexy or desired, but simply was sexy in her natural and youthful state without trying or knowing it.

 _Fuck, how he'd wanted her._

She had made him forget his own name until she gave it back to him with her soft, breathy moans. The feeling of her satiny thighs wrapped over his hips and her nails digging into his skin as he moved inside of her wasn't something he'd easily forget. No one had ever made Scorpius feel this way. He doubted anyone other than Lily could.

A thrill of affection went through him when she nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck, and he instinctively held her tighter to him. She fit perfectly against him, and though she couldn't invade his personal space much more than she currently was he wasn't bothered or overwhelmed by it and had no desire to shove her away.

He touched his lips to her temple, running his hand down her side and up to her breast, before moving to the bracelet on her wrist. His fingers play with the small charms and he thinks back to how he had felt at having her wear something of his. Something that represented the both of them.

Sliding his arm from underneath her, he rolls away from her and off the bed, searching for his clothes. He pulls his pants over his hips as he smiles dotingly at the sleeping witch who cuddles further into the bed. It seemed she was a heavy sleeper.

After checking the time on his watch and throwing on his shirt, he sits on the edge of the bed and tries to rouse her. "Lily, sweetheart. You have to get up."

She lets out a soft groan and hides her face against her pillow with her hair obscuring her more. He brushed her hair out of her face gently, assessing her beautiful features that still held a slight shine from the sex they had.

 _She's so beautiful._

"We have go," he whispers into her ear. "It's almost morning and everyone will be up soon."

She turned over tiredly and onto her back, the blanket falling away from her as she pressed her fist to her eyes like a small child and rubbed away the remnants of sleep. His eyes moved from her face and down her neck and chest, examining her smooth breasts. A fresh wave of possession rolling over him as recalls his mouth on her delicate peaks.

"Good morning," she murmurs, looking up at him with timid eyes.

After a night of blissful passion she was still shy around him. Perhaps more now than ever. He bends his lips to hers and kisses away her insecurities, showing her how much he still wanted her. He feels himself growing hard, and it takes all his will not to spread open her legs and slide back into her. Surely she was sore after last night.

"Morning," he pulls back. "How do you feel?"

She bites her lip. "Good…"

He lets out a soft laugh as her cheeks color deeply. "As much as I'd like to stay here with you we have to get you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"I don't want to go," she tells him while combing her fingers through her hair.

Scorpius presses another kiss to her face, wanting for nothing more than to get back in bed with her. If he could he'd lock her in here with him and away from everyone else that didn't deserve her, starting with Lysander. Scorpius had seen their interactions yesterday, the one at The Three Broomsticks having left him with many question, but he wouldn't ask them at the moment. He didn't want to ruin this morning with thoughts of the boy. Although, there was still one thing that may ruin the atmosphere either way…

"Here, you have to drink this," he tells her as he pulls out a small vial from his jacket. The purple liquid bright against the glass container.

Lily frowned and sits up, holding the bedding to her chest modestly. "What is it?" she asks taking the vial in her hand.

Now it's his turn to feel uncomfortable. He scratches behind his neck as he looks at her bashfully. "We have to be careful."

Realizations dawns on her and he wishes he could spare her this moment, but he couldn't allow them to be stupid. She obviously hadn't thought of the consequences of being with him until now – probably too innocent to even known how to protect herself – so the responsibility was on his shoulders.

"Right," she whispers shakily as she uncorks the vial and downs it, making a face at what he knew was a bitter taste.

"I'm sorry," he says, pressing his hand to her cheek. "I would've made a contraceptive potion for myself, but certain ingredients are hard to find in the castle."

She shakes her head and gives him her sweet smile. "It's okay."

He takes her lips in a quick kiss. "You won't have to drink that next time I promise.

Lily's blush deepens at his promise of there being a next time. If it were up to him it would be at this very moment, but her absence from the lion's den wouldn't go unnoticed. Best not to arouse suspicion when their time together was precious.

The last thought made him cringe. He didn't want to think of letting her go, not after what they had done. Not when she had given him such a gift and allowed him to make her his when so many idiots were at her heels.

"Come on," he gets off the bed and holds out a hand to her. "I'll walk you back halfway."

"We can't stay?" she pouts.

"Everyone would wonder where we are."

She turns her head to the side and gives a mournful sigh.

He drops his hand and sits back on the edge of the bed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I'd rather stay here with you too my love, but we can't take the risk of being away all day."

"I know," she responds softly.

"We can meet here from now on," he offers. He didn't want her thinking that all he wanted from her was sex, but the Room of Requirement was a better hiding place than room eleven. A bit more rearranging and he could make the place good as new, or at least into something comfortable for the both of them.

Her face brightens. "Okay."

"We really should get going." He checks the time on his watch one last time before standing up, and offering his hand again.

She takes it with a soft thank you while still holding the blanket against her naked body as she gets off the bed. His eyes move from her and towards the bed where the evidence of her lost virginity stains the sheets.

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily shrinks in embarrassment, moving away from him to grab her wand and vanish the sheets.

He takes her wand and pulls her back to him, looking into her green eyes to soothe her. "The room will clean itself once we've gone. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love, its normal."

Lily holds the sheets closer to her as she rises on her toes to kiss him. "Thank you," she murmurs.

"For what?" he asks with a curios smile.

"For making me feel safe."

Scorpius feels himself physically soften at her words and the way she so sweetly looked up at him. "You'll always be safe with me," he replies before helping her dress.

"Will I see you today?" Lily asks in a breathy tone as he pushes the sheets away from her, and kisses down her smooth skin until shivers raked through her.

He places a kiss at her shoulder, pulling the strap of her black bra up and over it. "Meet me here after tonight's rota. Walk past the wall three times and think only of what you're looking for."

She nods up at him happily. "I'll be here," she promises.

Leading her towards the wall they had used as an entry point, he imagines them on the other side of it and soon the Room of Requirement vanishes, leaving them once again in the seventh floor corridor.

"You don't have to walk me back," Lily says as she looks down the right side of the corridor that leads to Gryffindor Tower.

"I want to," he replies already taking her hand in his, their fingers interlaced.

The truth was Scorpius didn't want to be parted from her at all. He wanted her just as close as she had been to him last night. Lily's presence allowed him to breathe when so many things were consistently on his chest preventing him from doing so.

When they made it to the halfway point between the tower and corridor, Scorpius pressed a kiss to her lips filled with promise. He wanted to leave her knowing how much he wanted her even after their night of passion.

"I'll see you tonight," he murmured.

"Have a good day." She pulls away with her sweet smile, walking the rest of the way towards the tower before disappearing behind a wall and out of his sight.

His own walk down to the dungeons was quick, but with each step he took his thoughts only grew louder. No matter how he tried it was futile to ignore his growing feelings for Lily especially when they only appeared to be intensifying day by day.

Walking past the common room and into his dormitory, he grabbed the things he used to bathe himself and headed to the shower. As the scalding water burned his skin, Scorpius stared up at the ceiling while dragging his tongue against his teeth. He knew he should feel some semblance of regret for having been with Lily in such a way, but he just didn't have the will. How could he even try telling himself that what happened had meant nothing when her very essence was locked in his memory, and her sighs etched on his skin?

Lily was his witch. She was his long before they were even together. Having sex with her had only solidified that fact, and now Scorpius didn't know how he'd ever be able to let her go. Would he able to give her up and allow someone else to claim her when he knew she only wanted him, and he her?

He pulls his head back to allow the water to fall onto his face, trying to cleanse his mind of every single thought but the memory of his witch so beautiful in her pleasure. He didn't want to give Lily up that much he knew. Yet, he also knew he wouldn't be allowed to keep her because of who he was. No one on her side would ever accept him even if he found it in himself to stand up to his family. He could plead onto his parents, telling them that by having her – a _Potter_ – as his it would make it easier for him to one day be Minister of Magic. He'd make it seem as if she was a tool to be used for his advantage, and he could take her away from her family. A family that didn't understand her like he did.

Scorpius couldn't do it. He wasn't near heartless enough to be the force pulling Lily and her family apart. It was hard for him to imagine her beautiful features marred by a haunting sadness and all because he forced her to choose between him and those she loved. Her family would see her on his arm, walking through Diagon Alley, and turn the other way. She'd lose everything because of him, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

Lily didn't deserve having her world ripped away from her for someone like him. When the time came he'd let her go and she'd move on, leaving him far in the past. No doubt she'd end up with Lysander. The boy would give her everything Scorpius couldn't and her family would welcome him with open arms.

He tried imaging them together, Lysander taking Lily just as he had, but it was all wrong. In the image he drew up, Lysander treated her like she was made of glass when all she wanted was to feel an unyielding and endless passion. Lily was protected enough by her family as it was that the last thing she needed or wanted was to be treated like a bloody porcelain doll.

Lysander would never be able to make her feel the way he had. He wouldn't be able to make her cry out with pleasure until she couldn't take it anymore, and she clung onto him in fear of falling apart. Lily would never truly belong to Lysander. How could she when she already belonged to him? No one would ever love… _and there it was._

Scorpius laughed without humor, his forehead resting against the shower wall. It's strange – frightening even – how you can go from someone being a complete stranger, to then being completely infatuated by them and wondering how it ever was that you were able to live without them, because you sure as hell couldn't imagine being without them now. All these thoughts of giving her up were pointless when his heart wasn't willing to let her go. These days of being with her, getting to know her and allowing her to know him, and then consummating their relationship had made him fall in love.

 _He was in love with her!_

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

The realization of his feelings for her took him by surprise, and yet it was as if he knew all along. How could he not fall in love with her when she was so patient with him and understanding? She listened to him and saw him for who he was, and not for the mistakes of his father. Lily was breathtakingly beautiful, but it was her mind that had him on his knees for her.

They say if you love something then let it go and Scorpius had no other choice than to do just that, but not now. If he was going to live a pointless existence then he wanted to grow old remembering that he had loved once. He needed to feel something for the first time in his life.

* * *

When Lily walked into her dormitory, Alice and her other dormmates were still fast asleep. Tiptoeing towards the showers, she turned the water on and stripped out of her clothes before stepping under the warm stream. As the water cascaded down her body, washing away the stickiness of her skin, she closed her eyes and thought back to last night.

She recalls briefly that day she had listened into Dominique telling their cousins she had slept with her boyfriend. They'd all asked her how he had been and how she had felt during it and after.

Well, if someone were to ask those very same questions to Lily, she highly doubted she could keep from sounding as if it had all been a dream. A sweet, blissful dream that she wanted to relive over and over again. How had he been? He'd been so tender with her and yet the way he had driven into her body until she lost her voice only made her want to be back in that moment. How did she feel during it? She'd felt like every bone in her body had turned into liquid and she only had Scorpius as her anchor. How had she felt after?

Lily ran her hands down her body and wiggled her toes, trying to collect every little feeling running through her. There was a stinging sensation between her legs, but it was a nice kind of sting if that even made sense…Her skin felt sensitive under her own touch as if she'd just burnt it under scalding water, and her mind…her mind was still in the clouds.

She had no clue her body could feel the way he had made it feel, no clue she could forget herself as he led her into pure ecstasy. While she had no experience in sex before now, she'd heard so much from other girls –including her cousins – and from Alice's novels. None of their words even compared to what she had experienced with Scorpius. It went beyond lust and physical need, beyond anything she'd ever thought possible.

This feeling is so strange; it stretches throughout her whole body. It's overwhelming, yet makes her feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it's just absolute. It feels as though she's in a dangerous fire, yet completely safe at the same time. It feels as though someone's given her the peace she craved. It feels as though her heart is dancing around her chest; and a hole, Lily was never aware was there, has been filled.

"I love him," she whispers. "I love Scorpius."

Her words echoed in her chest. An unescapable euphoria just as powerful as the climaxes she had experienced under his talented hands colliding with her. Her crush on him had grown into so much more and though she was still too young, and most people would consider her to be foolish and naïve, Lily knew she loved him more than she could ever love anything else.

She knew no one would understand why she could ever love someone that came from a family that helped cause so much destruction, but they just didn't know Scorpius like she did. She saw what lay behind his cold exterior, and it was a man that was warmer than any of the wizards she was expected to be with. Scorpius wasn't perfect. He was human and flawed, but he was perfect to her and that's all that mattered.

"Oh, Merlin, I don't want to give him up," she cried against the shower wall.

Lily couldn't do it. Why did she have to let him go when he was her happiness? Then again, Lily doubted he felt like she did. He'd made it clear to her that their arrangement wouldn't last past the end of term, and she'd agreed without protest. It wasn't fair to him if she went against her promise and demanded more than what he could give her.

 _He isn't mine to keep._

Scorpius would never truly be hers no matter how much she loved him. He belonged to Heloise Belizaire. She'd be the one to marry him and have his children, and she'd stand next to him proudly.

A sob fell from Lily's lips at the thought. She didn't regret having given him her virtue or her heart, but what she did regret was how near the end was. Lily wouldn't tell Scorpius how she felt for him, it was pointless, but if she was going to lose him eventually then she would take all the happiness she could from him.

"I'll let him go when it's time," she says sadly, "but not now."

Cleaning herself quickly, she wraps herself in her warm towel before changing into a simple long-sleeved dress that fell a few inches above her knee, and walking back into her dormitory.

"Why are you up so early?" Alice yawns as Lily walks past her and to the vanity.

"Morning, sunshine. Still feeling drunk?" Lily asks while brushing through her wet hair, deciding to let it dry naturally.

"Don't remind me," the brunette groans with her hands at her head. "Did I make a complete fool of myself last night?"

"You told me you loved me," Lily offers as a reply.

"Better you and not your brother."

Lily gives her a sad smile through the vanity mirror as she applies a bit of makeup to her flawless complexion.

"You look different," Alice comments.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks, feeling herself go rigid.

 _She can't possibly know…_

"Just the way you look, I don't know, it's different."

"I did turn sixteen yesterday."

Alice considers her for a moment. "You'd tell me anything wouldn't you, Lily?"

"What's there to tell?"

Lily tried keeping her voice steady as Alice stared at her with her dark eyes, trying to read her but seeming to give up when Lily gave nothing away.

"Forget it," Alice mumbled.

"I'm going to go get breakfast," Lily told her. "Want to join me?"

"Not really in the mood for breakfast," Alice replied, laying back against her many pillows and closing her eyes.

Lily felt guilty for keeping another secret from her best friend, but it was for the best. When Alice had made her vow to tell each other when they'd "popped the cherry", Lily hadn't expected to be the first to do so or even thought of whom it would be with.

"I'll see you later then…" Lily says with a hand already on the doorknob.

"Ditto," Alice replies.

Sighing, Lily leaves the room and walks slowly down the staircase to the common room. A few early birds greet her with a smile, and she's glad none of them are her own family because her talk with Alice had already left her tired. Was it that obvious that she had been with someone? She hoped not or by the afternoon everyone would be playing the guessing game, and wondering who had gotten under her skirt.

"Lily!" she hears her name being called loud enough to wake the dead.

She rolls her eyes when she sees Aedan McLaggen strutting up to her. His face and poise just as arrogant as ever.

"Aedan," she greets with a soft exhale.

"I didn't get to say happy birthday to you yesterday," the seventh year says.

"You seemed quite busy with that blonde from Hufflepuff so no worries."

"Jealous?" Aedan smirks down at her.

Lily lets out a snort. "Why in the name of Merlin and Morgana would I ever be jealous?"

"Because you have feelings for me,'' he tells her simply.

"What?" she laughs.

"It's alright," he presses a hand to her shoulder. "I know you're a bit shy with me being so handsome and a couple years older, but there's no reason to pretend."

"McLaggen –"

"I've seen the way you look at me Lily."

Lily pulls her lips over her teeth. How Aedan could be so full of himself was beyond her. Never had she so much as glanced his way, and now he thought she was in love with him.

"Aedan…" she starts, but a sudden scene steals away her attention. In front of them, under a hidden alcove, is Heloise with someone that most definitely isn't Scorpius.

She watches as the dark-haired boy pulls an upset Heloise into his arms. For a second she struggles before wrapping her own arms around him and hiding her face in his chest, his yellow and black tie standing out against her dark hair. Lily doesn't fully understand what she's seeing, but when Heloise leans up to kiss the boy she feels the world begin to spin. The Hufflepuff holds her firmly to him, resting a hand on her waist while the other plays with the yellow ribbon holding her ponytail in place.

"I have to go," Lily mutters, rushing past Aedan even as he shouts after her.

Her feet carried her into the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Only there did Lily allow herself to process what she had seen as she slid down the wall and onto the cold floor. Did Scorpius know? Surely not! Heloise Belizaire was one of the most private people in Hogwarts, and that boy she had been kissing was very familiar to Lily.

 _Matthew Greenly._

But he was a muggle-born! Heloise wasn't simply sneaking around, but she was doing so with a man of inferior birth to someone like her. To someone like Scorpius. This could destroy her and any chance she had at being with Scorpius.

Lily recalled the rules pure-bloods lived by, and the most important one of them was to not be a blood-traitor. Heloise was tainted by Matthew, by his bloodline, and Lily could easily expose her to Scorpius.

"Finally someone comes to visit me!" Myrtle says happily as she spots Lily on the floor of her bathroom. "You know it's rude to not greet someone when entering their home, right?"

"Hello, Myrtle," Lily looks up at the ghost.

Myrtle huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's pointless to say hello now! But hello to you too little Potter. What brings you here? Don't normally see you in my lovely abode."

"I just needed to think…"

"A lot of people come in here to think," Myrtle nods in understanding. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind. I'm an excellent listener and I've given great advice over the years!"

"If you knew something – a secret – that could destroy someone but help you, would you tell?" Lily asks.

"Depends. Last time I opened something that was meant to be a secret I ended up dead…will anyone die if you reveal this secret?"

Lily shakes her head, looking blankly at the floor. "No, no one is going to die. At least I don't think so."

She didn't exactly know what would happen should she unmask Heloise, but she doubted death would be something on the table.

"Then I can certainly help you if no one is going to die," Myrtle sat next to her. "Let's see, will this secret also hurt the person you'll tell it to?"

"That's where I'm not sure," she confessed. "I might just end up ruining someone's life, and I won't even get what I want out of it."

"This is hurting my head! I can't help you if you speak in riddles," the ghost cried out in frustration.

Lily ignored her and thought back to what she had seen. Even if she did tell Scorpius it all seemed pointless. Heloise wouldn't end up marrying him, yes, but someone else would. Perhaps someone like Violet Flint. No, it was best for her to keep her silence. Scorpius wasn't being faithful to Heloise either and it wasn't her place to speak out. She'd gain nothing from it in the end.

"Forget it," Lily tells Myrtle. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"If you say so," Myrtle floats back up and towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to haunt the prefect's bath. Sometimes the handsome Slytherin is there."

"Who?"

"The handsome boy with hair as white as snow."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily asks in amusement.

Myrtle nods, pinching her cheeks as though it would actually add color to her face. "That's the one. He's just as handsome as his father, I knew him when he was at Hogwarts, and we were friends back then. Anyway, Scorpius is absolutely beautiful," she purrs. "Those stormy eyes and his chiseled body! I'll have you know he's quite built if you know what I mean."

Lily laughed as Myrtle bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes at the thought of Scorpius. She couldn't blame her. Her Scorpius was truly a handsome man, and she most definitely knew how well built he was. The sweet ache between her legs was a clear reminder of that.

"Tell him I said hello if you see him," Lily says.

"I make no promises," Myrtle glides through the wall, leaving Lily alone to the silence of the bathroom.

Her head falls back to rest on the stone wall, feeling drained after all that had happened in a matter of hours. She'd gone from having sex for the first time, to realizing she had fallen in love, to discovering Heloise was in lack of a better term cheating on Scorpius in just one morning. To top it all off Aedan McLaggen actually thought she had feelings for him, how absurd!

"Like I would ever be attracted to someone with that size of an ego," Lily mumbled as she got up from the floor and walked back into the hallway.

Choosing to just grab a couple pieces of fruit from the Great Hall and spend some time out by the lake, Lily lay on the cool grass and watched as the colorful leaves danced above her. Her mind relaxed and she allowed her eyes to close, ignoring everything but the sound of the birds chirping and smell of autumn wafting through the air.

 _She was alone in a beautiful room, brushing her hair as she readied herself for bed. Her features more mature and refined, but still just the same. She heard herself humming a sweet tune before smiling when two very familiar arms wrapped around her waist from behind._

" _You're home," she said happily, turning around to face Scorpius. He too was a bit different, his face no longer that of a seventeen year old, but of a man perhaps no older than twenty-five._

" _I decided to sneak out of the office and be with my wife," he told her._

" _Won't the Minister be upset?"_

" _I could care less what he thinks at the moment," Scorpius pulls her lips to his. Their lips move together as if they had for years, experienced and just as passionate as their first._

" _You shouldn't avoid your responsibilities," she giggles against his lips._

" _You are my responsibility," he looks down at her. "You and our family."_

 _Scorpius looked around her and to their four poster bed where an extravagant bassinet stood next to it, adding an overall sweetness to the room. "How was our Leo today?" he asked, walking up to get a look at his infant._

" _Living up to aristocratic linage," she replied teasingly, running a finger over the baby's chubby cheek. "He already has the whole manor at his beck and call."_

" _Must be from your side of the gene pool. I was never so spoiled," he replied without looking away from Leo. The infant was a gorgeous little thing –flawless and innocent –with soft, white blonde hair and his mother's delicate features._

 _Lily scoffed at her husband's words warmheartedly. "Says the man that has lived in a manor all his life and had an army of house elves at his service," she drawled._

" _You say it like you don't enjoy having a whole army of house elves at your service," he teases back, turning away from their child and to her._

" _I do like having them around," she admits, "but only a little bit."_

 _Scorpius laughs, taking her back into his arms and walking her to the edge of their bed. "Liar," he tells her._

 _As she falls back onto the bed, he climbs on top of her and settles between her legs, kissing a path down her neck._

 _Lily stopped his wandering hands. "We can't," she whispered._

" _We can't," he repeated with an arched brow, his lips twitching in amusement. "Why can't we, exactly?"_

 _Her green eyes moved to the bassinet on her left and then back to him, giving him a pointed look as her answer._

" _He's asleep and it's not like he'd understand what we're doing," he chuckled._

 _Lily blushed. "It's wrong. I don't want to scar him for life."_

" _I don't think we can scar him for life when he's less than four months old. We still have a few years to go for us to leave any lasting trauma."_

" _You're not being funny, you know?"_

" _I'll take him to the nursery," Scorpius offered._

" _You will certainly not," she glared up at him. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get him to sleep?"_

" _You'll just have to be very quiet then,'' he murmured, pulling the strap of her nightgown down to run his lips over her shoulder._

" _Scorpius," she said in a warning tone._

 _He sighed, lifting his gaze back to her. "Lily, I had a long day and all I want to do is lose myself in you."_

 _Lily sighed and forced herself to relax, looking away from the bassinet. It had been a while since they had been together, she missed the closeness of being with him in such an intimate act, the feeling of being his and his alone._

 _At her consent, Scorpius begins moving her nightgown up and over her legs. His hand wrapping around her thigh and pulling it around his waist before moving his fingers to where she wanted him most._

" _Mummy!"_

 _Lily tore her lips away from Scorpius and looked over his shoulder to the door. She tried rolling away from Scorpius, but his strong build was too heavy. "Get off," she shoved at him as he moved his lips to the tops of her breasts._

" _If we ignore him he'll go away," he murmured._

" _Mummy!" the child cried in annoyance, little fists pounding at the door and effectively waking the infant up from his slumber with a cry._

 _Scorpius groaned, rolling off of her and laying against the bed with an arm over his eyes. Lily quickly fixed her nightdress before reaching for her crying son, rocking him back and forth in order to soothe him. She sent Scorpius a look as the knocking persisted at their door and he did nothing but lay on the bed. "Are you going to open the door for your son?" she asked._

" _Can we send them both to Hogwarts now?" Scorpius rolled his eyes, marching over to the door and swinging it open to reveal a pursed lip five year old._

" _What took you so long?'' the child glared up at his father as he pushed past him and into the bedroom._

" _Umm…Excuse me? This is my bedroom and I believe yours is down the hall," Scorpius spoke, watching as his son climbed onto his side of the bed and made himself comfortable._

 _Lily giggled softly as she carefully laid Leo back into his bassinet, patting his tummy a few times to ensure he was fully asleep before looking at her husband and eldest son. "What are you still doing up Altair? Its hours past your bedtime.''_

 _Altair gathered the blankets around him before a loud clap of thunder startled him. His green eyes widening in fright as his lower lip trembled. Lily's heart pulled at the sight and she was at his side immediately, pulling him into her arms and shielding him from the vicious storm that raged outside._

" _It's just a thunderstorm," she said to Altair._

" _It's scary," the boy cried and pulled somewhat closer to his mother, as if he wished to disappeared in her chest._

 _She kissed his white hair that shined with a red tone under the candlelight. "It's okay to be afraid, Altair. Everyone is afraid every now and then."_

" _Even daddy?" he asked, not believing his ears._

 _Lily looked at Scorpius who stared down at mother and child with love clear in his gaze. "Yes," she laughed. "Even daddy, just like me."_

 _Scorpius picked up Leo from his bassinet, and lay on the other side of the bed so their boys were snuggled between them. His arms wrapping protectively around them all as the rain pounded against the manor._

" _You're safe here," Scorpius says to them, pulling the blanket over them. "You're always safe with me."_

Lily opens her eyes slowly as she wakes from her dream. Her hands reaching for her two boys, but finding nothing except for grass and flowers. It had been so real. _They_ had been so real. Her heart aches at the emptiness she suddenly felt. Not only would she never have Scorpius, but she would never have those beautiful little boys in her arms. She was already beginning to lose everything, and she didn't know if she would truly be able to give up Scorpius without her heart shattering completely.

As she looked out to the lake she mourned for the love she would never truly be able to express and for the two boys that would only live in her dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, hi! So I have a few flashbacks in this chapter and I hope you guys don't mind, but I like writing about Scorpius' family and not just about his romance with Lily. Also the end will be for all those that like Heloise ;) I love every single review, thank you guys so much! Enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to leave me some comments.**

" _I'm starving, Scorpy!" Cassiopeia whined as they walked through one of the many corridors of Greengrass Manor._

" _You are most certainly not starving," he replied while she continued pouting with her arms crossed over her red dress. "You ate all of your breakfast and_ _ **mine**_ _before we left the manor."_

 _She glared up at him and brought them both to a halt, Persephone bumping into his legs before moving around him with a hiss thrown over her shoulder._

" _You said I could have that muffin," she argued._

" _That was after you had bitten into it. I was afraid you'd bite my hand off if I took it from you."_

 _Cassiopeia purses her lips at his comment. "I don't like you," she says, turning on her heel to march off._

 _Before she could get away from him, he scoops her up and holds her close, allowing her small fists to beat against his chest. "Liar. You love me," Scorpius laughs._

 _Her green eyes warm at his words and her arms wrap around his neck loosely. "Only a little bit."_

" _I love you a little bit too," he kisses the top of her head._

" _Then you should be nicer to me or else," she orders as he carries her to Iryna's suite where she was getting ready for the wedding._

" _Or else what?" he tickles her, making Cassiopeia squirm in his arms as she shrieked with laughter._

" _Anton, please!" They hear Iryna's anxious voice call from the end of the otherwise empty corridor. "I never meant to hurt anyone…"_

 _Cassiopeia looks up at Scorpius as he hides them from view, a finger moving to his lips, ordering her to stay silent for the time being._

" _I'm not in the mood for this Iryna, let go of me!" Anton barks._

" _You have to listen to me."_

" _Why should I? After what you did to me and your own cousin, why should I even listen to a single word that leaves your deceitful tongue?"_

" _Diantha never wanted Bastian," Iryna's tone darkened. "She didn't deserve him!"_

" _My mother said differently when she chose Diantha for Bastian. They would have been married years ago had it not been for you."_

" _I loved Bastian since I was a little girl, and what I did was for your own good!"_

" _You sold me out for a ring. I trusted you above anyone else, including Bastian."_

" _What you did was_ _ **wrong**_ _! I couldn't allow you to lose everything for –"_

" _You couldn't allow yourself to lose Bastian is what you mean," he corrects with a humorless laugh. "Excuse me, you couldn't allow yourself to lose my family's position."_

" _Don't you dare!" Iryna snarled. "I may not be the little Miss Fucking Perfect, but the one good thing in my life is your brother. I_ _ **did not**_ _sell you out for a ring no matter what you believe."_

 _Anton snorts loudly. "Keep telling yourself that, love. Maybe one day you'll actually believe it yourself."_

 _Cassiopeia looked up at Scorpius just as confused as he was. Neither had ever heard Anton sound so spiteful, pure hatred in every single syllable._

" _You got what you wanted in the end," Anton continues, "Of course it did actually take you a few years to get Bastian to agree to marry you. Another year and you'd be past your prime, no?"_

 _Scorpius watched as Iryna drew her hand towards Anton's cheek, but he caught it swiftly before it met its mark._

" _The truth hurts doesn't it?" he coos._

 _Iryna glares up at him until she spots Scorpius and Cassiopeia over Anton's shoulder. Her facing going back to its state of refinement and neutrality, a hand moving to fix her veil._

" _Scorpius,'' she says with a slight tremble in her voice._

" _My mother wanted me to bring Cassie to you," Scorpius tells her as he walks up to them, placing Cassiopeia back on her own feet. "The wedding is about to begin."_

 _Iryna gives him a forced smile and holds out her hand to Cassiopeia. "Of course! I can't walk down the aisle without my beautiful flower girl."_

 _Cassiopeia stares at her for a moment with untrusting eyes before looking up at Anton in question. Her loyalty clear even at such a young age. Their mother having taught her it was family that came first and Iryna did not share the blood link._

" _Go on Cassie. We wouldn't want Bastian to get cold feet after all the waiting Iryna has had to do," Anton says, pushing past Scorpius and down the corridor._

 _Iryna staring after him with regret in her olive toned eyes._

Scorpius blinked away the memory. More and more were these memories coming to him, and he wondered why now? It was best to respect his cousins' privacy, he knew that, but there was just something more. Every time he thought back to Anton's expression it was like seeing into one of Trelawney's crystal balls…would he have the same sadness marring his eyes when he gave up Lily? He wasn't completely sure but Anton had lost something…

"Is there a time where you aren't lost in thought?" Heloise asks, her hands tightening the ribbon in her hair as she walks up to where he sits.

"I'm being to wonder that myself," he replies behind a glass of firewhisky.

She moves to stand by the fireplace, watching the flames dance. "My thoughts haven't left me alone either. Peace seems to elude me."

He's surprised by her honest declaration. Heloise was never one to admit much and especially not about herself.

"It's eluded me for years," she tells him. "Everything was simpler when we were children, but even then it was still hard."

Scorpius listens to her intently as a single question runs through his head. "Heloise?"

She turns away from the fire and to him, looking just as tired as he felt.

"Last week you said you feared having lost me before I was even yours…"

"I did."

"Do you feel something for me? Do you really want to marry me?" he questions.

A soft sigh escapes her while her dark eyebrows pull together. "I respect you Scorpius, and if my father wishes for me to marry I know you're the right choice. If we marry then I do want us to try to be happy and not have a marriage out of convenience like the rest of them."

"The _right_ choice," Scorpius repeats as he takes another drink from his glass. Her words had been empty and void of anything even close to emotion. Heloise was only submitting herself to a life at his side just as he would be doing.

"I've lost so much already that I couldn't even think of losing my father's respect or my brother's trust. What I want has nothing to do with what is expected of me, Scorpius."

Downing the rest of his drink, he stands up and walks up to her. "Someone once told me that if I wanted someone else then I should say something," he quotes her.

"There's no one else," she replies while looking back at the fire. One of her hands reaching out to touch the flames.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Scorpius stares at Heloise even as she continues watching the flames. He knew she was hiding something no matter what she said, but he just didn't have the strength to question her more. If she wouldn't tell him than there was no point in forcing her to speak. Wasn't he hiding Lily just as she seemed to be hiding something from him?

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to spend the entire holiday at Malfoy Manor," she murmurs.

"My mother already invited you."

"I'll tell her that my grandparents are visiting from France and father wishes for me to stay home, but that I'll attend the Malfoy New Year's Eve ball."

At her words his body begins to unwind, muscles relaxing and no longer tense as they had been for most of the morning. He felt relieved at not having to pretend the whole time she was at the manor when all he wanted was to be with Lily.

"If you think it's for the best," he says levelly.

"I do."

No other words pass between them. When she makes no move to look away from the blazing fire, he walks out of the common room and towards the room of requirement. He knew it was still too early for Lily to meet with him, but it was the only place where he could forget it all. Just like everything in that very room all Scorpius wanted was to stay hidden in there forever until the world disappeared from around him.

Passing through the wall with ease he enters the room, flicking dust off of one of the desks and staring at the untidiness of it with a semblance of disgust. Lily didn't deserve something like this, she needed a room much like the ones back home at Malfoy Manor. He'd allow her a suite of her own, but only for Lily to have a room all to herself within his immense home. Her real bedroom would be the one she'd share with him and there she'd allow him to make love to her until she couldn't take the pleasure.

"Lily Malfoy," he tries the name on his tongue. "Lily Luna Malfoy."

His lips curve into a smile as he says the name twice more. Nothing else could ever sound more natural than her bearing his name. He tried imagining her on his arm during one of the many events he attended throughout the year, walking together as everyone reveled in her obvious beauty. No one would be able to look at Lily and not be in total awe.

As he walked further into the room, he stood in front of the now made bed and ran a hand over the dark sheets. His eyes blurring with memories of last night spent in this very bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she allowed him to thrust into her warmth, taking them both into sweet nothingness.

Turing from the bed before he lost himself completely as he always did when thinking of her, he scanned the room with curious eyes. His father had told him so many stories of the room of requirement, how he had used it in order to allow the Death Eaters entrance to the castle and how Harry Potter had held meetings here with Dumbledore's Army when some old hag had taken control of the school. This room had seen so much and now he and Lily had added to its secrecy with what they had allowed to happen.

Waving his wand to clear some of the dust from the furniture and killing two or more spiders, he finds a small glass unicorn, the horn slightly chipped. No doubt it had been part of a board game that had been discarded a long time ago. It reminded him of the ones he used to play with as a child as he sat in his parents' bedroom…

" _Do you have to go?" A five year old Scorpius asks his mother as she fixes her backless gown, looking at her reflection in a floor length mirror while he sits on the rug surrounded by his toys._

 _Astoria turns to him, causing the gown to bellow out behind her. "It'd be rude of your father and I not to attend, my love."_

" _But you don't even like the Flint family," he looks up at her with a pout._

" _No one really likes the Flints," she laughs. "I especially dislike dear old Pansy, but our world is a bit funny. There are certain obligations we have as pure-bloods that are necessary to keep no matter how distasteful they are."_

 _Scorpius looked down at his toys sadly, "I don't want to be alone."_

" _You won't be alone. You'll have the house elves taking care of you and I even asked for them to make you one of your favorite treats, chocolate chip cookies!"_

" _It's not the same. I wish I had a sibling like my cousins so I could play with them when you and father are away. Even Calliope has Corrina and she tried giving her away to that family in Diagon Alley."_

 _Astoria knelt beside him, stroking the top of his head as she looked at him with nothing but love in her emerald eyes._

 _When Draco climbed the stairs to his bedroom he was absolutely irritated at having been made to wait. How a woman could take hours to ready herself when all she needed was get into a bloody dress was beyond him. Sometimes Astoria truly tried his patience._

" _Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you –" Draco's eyebrows raise as he fully enters the room, watching his wife play with Scorpius on the floor. Her blonde hair falling down her back in waves and her jewels thrown on the rug as if they weren't family heirlooms._

" _Draco!" she greets him with a smile, raising her hand for him to take. "Come join us!"_

" _What about the party?" he asks._

 _Astoria turns to Scorpius, kissing his cheek and taking a small glass unicorn in her hand. "There will be other parties. Our little snitchette won't always be so little."_

 _Draco loosens his black tie, tossing it alongside his jacket onto a chair before dropping next to his family and pulling Astoria into his arms. "Alright, but I get to be the dragon…"_

" _Happy birthday, my darling." Astoria runs a hand over his face as he wakes to another day. It was tradition for both of his parents to be the first people he saw on his birthday._

" _It's my birthday!" he shouts happily knowing a day filled with presents awaited him. "Can I open my presents?"_

 _Draco and Astoria laugh at his excitement, handing him a small wrapped box._

" _Can't I open that big one over there?" he nods to one of the larger presents that sits in an ever growing pile._

" _Open this one first," Astoria says with a smile. "I think you'll like it more than that other one."_

" _If you say so," Scorpius replies, opening the box and taking out a glass ring with multiple objects hanging from it such as a glass unicorn and a multitude of stars. "Umm…" he looks up at his parents in confusion. "I think I'm past playing with raddles, mum."_

 _Astoria and Draco share a laugh, her head resting on his shoulder as they look at Scorpius in union, a secret in their eyes._

" _I was thinking the baby would like having something shiny as his first toy," she tells him as his eyes widen at her words._

" _Baby? You're having a baby?" he asks her in disbelief. "I'm going to be a big brother!"_

 _Draco smiles, something he only did in the presence of his family. "You are…"_

 _Scorpius cringed as he heard his beloved mother cry out in pain once more from her bedroom upstairs. "I don't want a brother anymore," he told his grandparents._

 _Narcissa looked away from her book and to her grandchild with nothing short of adoration, pulling him into her soft arms. "Why do you say that? You've been more excited about having our newest addition than anyone else."_

" _He's hurting mother," he said as he hid in her fine robes, inhaling the smell of roses and incense._

" _Giving life isn't easy, darling boy, but it's worth it in the end."_

" _Don't coddle him so much, Narcissa," Lucius ordered while he read The Daily Prophet. "He needs to be strong."_

" _Lucius," Narcissa called to her husband, knowing well he too was excited at having a new grandchild to spoil. He may not be the sweetest of men, but he loved his family with pure devotion._

 _He turned the newspaper down and looked at Scorpius with eyes exactly like his. "Your mother will be fine, Scorpius. She's not easily broken which is why she bears our name."_

 _A sudden wail sounds through the manor, but it isn't like the cries of before. This one was fussy and loud, but so innocent. Scorpius turns to the noise just as his grandparents, waiting for someone to come downstairs and give them news. Its minutes later that Draco joins them with a look of astonishment on his face. Both Scorpius and his grandparents watching him expectantly._

" _How's mother?" Scorpius asks when his father says nothing._

" _Your mother is doing well."_

" _And the baby? How is he?" Narcissa asks her son._

" _The baby is fine._ _ **She's**_ _fine."_

" _She?" They all ask him in confusion._

" _I have a daughter."_

 _Scorpius allowed his father to lead him upstairs as his grandparents stayed behind to give them a moment of privacy. The climb taking much longer than ever before, but he reigned down his need to race into his mother's room._

" _Go in," his father tells him gently._

 _Nodding, he walks into the room first. His mother looked worn but still beautiful after enduring hours of labor, and in her arms a small bundle wrapped within a fine blanket._

" _Scorpius, come," she motions him over._

 _With caution in his steps, Scorpius moves to her side obediently and peers at the squirming baby in her arms._

" _I know we promised you a brother," Astoria murmurs, "But –"_

" _She's perfect," he replied while looking at his new sister. "What's her name?"_

" _We thought you could name her," Draco told him, sitting at the edge of the bed next to his Astoria._

" _Me, really?"_

 _His mother nods tiredly. "Who better to name her than you?"_

 _He thinks for a moment, touching the baby's red cheek and watching as she leaned into his touch. "Can we name her Cassiopeia?"_

Scorpius smiles as the image slowly fades and moves back to the bed, setting the little unicorn on an ancient looking table. What would it be like to make memories like those with Lily? To have a child together to spoil and love. He was positive she'd make an extraordinary mother with a heart like hers…but her children would never be his. Nothing could ever come from their union.

With a final glance at the room and with tired steps, he heads to the ground floor in order to start the nightly rota. He'd much rather be spending time with his witch, but he'd have to endure her family's charm first or else Weaslette would hunt him down for having missed his duty as Head Boy.

"Here I thought our Head Boy wouldn't make it," Rose glared at him as he joined the rest of the prefects.

"And miss wandering the castle at your side for the better part of two hours, never!" he replies with a roll of his eyes.

Not giving into his taunts, she turns back to face those in front of her and begins shouting orders at them. The prefects either glaring at her or groaning as she dropped a month's load of work on them when the rota only lasted a couple hours.

"Hugo you're with Malfoy," she finishes reading off her list.

Scorpius looks down at her immediately. "Excuse me?"

"As odd as this may sound I'm not feeling up to patrolling alongside you tonight Malfoy, and we're down a prefect as Longbottom hurt herself during Herbology. Problem?"

"I'm okay with it," Hugo says with a smile, nodding his head at Scorpius.

"Great," she says with mock excitement. "Well, what are you all waiting for, scat!"

Not needing to be told twice everyone flees to their assigned positions, leaving Scorpius and Hugo alone in awkward silence.

"Let's get this over with," he murmurs to the younger boy.

"Jelly slug?" Hugo offers up a bag filled with the colorful candies.

"No," Scorpius replies with his eyes on corridor they were patrolling. "Thank you."

Hugo stuffs a few in his mouth, "More for me."

Scorpius can't help but feel amused as he watches Hugo eat the candy like a child.

"Congratulations on beating Ravenclaw by the way."

"You do know who I am, don't you?" Scorpius arches his eyebrow.

"Are you secretly a quidditch superstar in disguise?" Hugo grins. "That may be the only reason why you're that bloody brilliant."

He can't stop the laugh that escapes him. Never did Scorpius think a Weasley would say something like that to him. Then again not once had Hugo so much as looked at him the wrong way.

"I'm not sure your family would agree," he tells Hugo. "They seem to hate me or have I been wrong after all these years?"

Hugo bites into a chocolate frog after having finished the candy slugs, shrugging at Scorpius' words. "Feuds don't agree with me. I'm much too busy trying to handle all the women that are chasing after me."

Scorpius stares down at the Gryffindor in amusement. From what he'd seen Hugo was the one always doing the chasing with most girls waving him off and laughing at his attentions.

"You've never given me a reason to hate you, Malfoy, especially not after first year."

"First year?"

"My first year and your third, actually. Umm…a Slytherin was picking on me because of how small I was and you defended me."

"I remember," Scorpius nods as he recalls the incident.

"What you did meant a lot to that scrawny kid." Hugo confesses, scratching at his ear in embarrassment. "It still means a lot to me now and it's only fair you have my respect."

"I would've done the same thing for anyone else."

Hugo eyes him doubtfully. "Even Albus?"

"Even Albus," Scorpius replies.

"Rose?"

"That one I'd have to think about," he jokes. "But only because she'd probably hex me for intervening."

"Fair point," Hugo laughs in agreement. "And Lily?"

Scorpius' steps falter as Hugo mentions the witch. The castle suddenly feeling very warm in the middle of October.

"Would you defend Lily?"

"I've already had to save her from dying twice this term…The badge kind of forces me to look out for all of you no matter your bloodlines."

Hugo hums his reply and Scorpius doesn't know what to make of it. When their patrol ends, he all but flees until the Gryffindor calls out to him.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Lily dropped this other day or at least I think she did," Hugo hands him the snake pin he always wore on his tie. The same pin he'd given up on finding after days of searching his room. "I'm guessing it belongs to a Slytherin."

Scorpius takes the pin and tries keeping his features void of emotion. "It does. She must have found it somewhere."

"I'm sure you can return it to its proper owner."

"Indeed."

They stare at each other, brown eyes meeting silver, and for an instant Scorpius thinks he'll have to obliviate him. It was morally wrong of him to alter someone else's mind, but if he had no other choice he'd do it.

It was Hugo's sister that made herself useful for once and cuts in. "Did you two come across anything?"

"No. Nothing of importance tonight," Hugo turns to her.

"My corridors were empty as well," she tells them. "You can head on up Hugo. The patrol is almost over and everyone will be back soon."

"You don't have to tell me twice," her brother grins. "See you around Malfoy."

"Night," Scorpius said back, the pin heavy in his hand.

Rose looks at Scorpius, yawing behind her hand. "You can go as well Malfoy. I'll be fine on my own for the last fifteen minutes."

"If you say so." He walks off and once out of sight his feet speed up, climbing the stairs two steps at a time until he reaches the entrance to the room of requirement.

He found Lily sitting on the bed with the glass unicorn he had found in her hand. A gentle smile on her face as she runs a finger over the broken horn, her eyes appearing though if lost in a memory.

"You're early," she smiles after having surely felt his eyes on her.

"Weaslette said she could handle the last minutes by herself," he replies, taking her lips in a kiss and running a hand through her loose hair.

As they kiss his mind takes him to his shower this morning where he realized just how she had gotten to him. Lily had made him hers just as he did to her and there was no way around it, especially not now. This kiss was more than just lust and sexual desire. What he felt for her went beyond reason and a simple lust felt by two teenagers. Scorpius needed her like he needed air to breathe.

He takes the unicorn from her without breaking the kiss, setting it on the bedside table and moving them both onto their knees. Her hands rest on his chest as she sighs into his mouth and relaxes against in his embrace. That little sound alone sent an electric current straight through him until he felt it deep within his chest. His hands trace her spine and slowly move further down, tracing the curve of her arse and pulling at the hem of her simple dress.

She pulls away from him, lifting her arms up and allowing him to push the dress up and off her body, revealing her naked breasts to him. He gulps at the sight, her pink nipples pebbling immediately at the change of temperature and he can't help but take a peak between his lips.

"Oh…" he hears her breathe, a hand threading in his hair before she pulls him up and back to her lips.

He cupped her face in between his hands as their lips moved in total abandon, only letting go of her when she tries pushing his sweater off of him. The two quickly make work of his tie and his shirt before he lay her back on the bed with him hovering over her.

It seemed Scorpius wasn't the only one that needed this. Her lips moved with the same urgency as his did, and they were so caught up in the moment that they were barely able to push his pants over his hips before he moved her panties aside and slid into her. He felt her tense at the unfamiliarity of having him inside of her, a soft whimper escaping her and her hands bracing on his shoulders.

He allowed her to grow used to the feeling, moving gently at first but quickening his pace when she began to relax. She cried out loudly at the change of rhythm, her face flushed and twisting in pleasure. Fuck, did she even know how beautiful she was?

"Look at me," he orders, pulling her hands away from his shoulders and placing them on either side of her head, lacing their fingers together.

She does as he says, but with what looks to be a great effort. There's something in the way Lily looks up at him. It was the same way his mother looked at his father. This look was filled with so much emotion that he couldn't even describe it in words.

"Scorpius," she calls out as she arches into him. Her fingers tighten around his and her head rolls to the side no longer able to keep her eyes on his.

He lowers his lips to her neck, kissing the tender flesh as he slams into her. Lily squeezes her eyes shut and her cries only grow louder. Scorpius can feel her growing closer, and he too is finding it hard to keep with his pace.

"Please…" Lily whimpers.

Moving his hand to where they are joined, he rubs at her clitoris and watches her stiffen in utter pleasure as her orgasm begins to build faster.

"Come for me, Lily." He turns her face back to him and kisses her roughly, swallowing her cries as she gives into her climax.

His own orgasm comes seconds after. The power of it leaving him weak like never before. Sex wasn't new to him, but with Lily it was like he'd never known what it had meant to truly be with someone. Fucking and making love were just not the same…

Their lips move at a slower pace than before, lazy and gentle. When he pulls out and rolls them onto their sides, he lays behind her and holds her tightly to him, kissing the cool skin of her shoulder.

She cuddles closer to him and if it wasn't for her fingers tracing over the snake insignia of his house ring he would've thought her asleep. He takes in this moment, enjoying the feeling of her naked in his arms as they rest and running kisses on the side of her face.

"Did I wear you out," he teases her when she yawns.

Lily turns only slightly in his arms, tracing his lips with her finger and giving him her sweet smile. "It's a bit hard to keep up with you."

He laughs. "We'll have to work on your stamina."

"Are you going to go all quidditch captain on me? I hear your training is quite brutal," she giggles.

"I'd make a special routine just for you."

"Is that so?"

He nips at her ear, "You'll find that I can be very accommodating so long as I get something out of it."

"What would this routine be like," she plays along.

"Well, for starters, you'd be naked."

"Naked?"

"Not a single stitch of clothing."

She blushes at his words, biting at her lip. "And then what would you have me do?"

"We'd start off slow," he replies. "Warm you up until you were nice and ready."

Lily looks away shyly, knowing well what he meant by that comment. No doubt recalling his tongue between her legs.

"After I'd let you be the one on top –"

"Me?" she asks with a surprise in her tone.

Scorpius nods, pulling her astride him. "You'll learn how to keep a rhythm like this and I get to have a great view."

"A win-win," she murmurs in a breathy tone.

"My type of scenario," he runs his hands over her back before pulling her down to him, and kissing her senseless.

He bites down gently on her lower lip as they pull away. Lily remains on top of him, resting her chin on his chest as she looks up at him.

"You weren't at breakfast this morning," he comments.

"I decided to eat by the lake and ended up taking a short nap there."

"You can fall asleep just about anywhere can't you?"

"Sleep is one of the joys in my life," she says, making him chuckle.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things," he says in a more serious tone.

She gives him her full attention and sits up. "What about."

"You and Scamander had an argument yesterday. What was it about?"

He watches her tense, her eyes downcast. "It wasn't important…"

"You were upset," Scorpius tells her. "I've told you before that if it revolves around you then it's important to me."

Lily looks back up while exhaling deeply, wrapping the sheets around her naked torso. "He's jealous of you."

"He knows?"

She shakes her head. "He doesn't, but he saw me watching you play against him and I'm not normally so interested in quidditch. At the most he thinks I have a crush on you."

Scorpius looks at her closely. Lily wasn't telling him the whole story and for once he wouldn't allow her to have her way. Scamander had said something to her. He'd seen the upset look on her face before the Ravenclaw had stormed out.

"You're not telling me everything, why?"

"Because it didn't matter. Lysander was upset and he said things he probably didn't mean."

He tenses. "What did he say?"

Her shoulders drop as she gives in. "He said you'd never look at me more than a Potter and reminded me of your parentage…"

"Did he?" Scorpius was going to throttle that bloody brat. Not only did he make Lily believe that Scorpius would never want her because of who she was, but Scamander dared to mention his family.

"It's my fault, Scorpius. If I hadn't upset him –"

"He's in love with you," he cuts her off.

"But I don't love him."

Hearing her say she didn't love Scamander was all to him. That feeling in his chest roaring back to life and screaming: _his_. Lily was his witch and that idiotic child could go cry himself a river and pout all he wanted, but she'd never feel the same way.

"I don't see you as just a Potter, Lily. I never have," he tells her. "If I did, I wouldn't be here with you now."

"I know. You're the only person that sees the real me."

He strokes the side of her face with his knuckles, gazing at her as she kisses the inside of his wrist before bringing his hand to her lap and tracing his veins.

"You can't allow him or anyone to speak to you like that, Lily. I don't care what he says about me, but I won't have him darkening your mind for his gain."

"He isn't like that –"

"Scamander wants you and he isn't above manipulating his way into getting what he wants, my love. Take it from a born and bred Slytherin."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she mutters. "He's probably much to upset with me now, but I'll talk to him. This situation isn't fair for anyone and he has to understand that I just can't force myself to feel what he wants me to feel."

He agrees with her and allows a moment of silence to pass between them before he remembers another probably they would have to talk about.

"There's something else we need to discuss," he says, showing her his snake pin.

"Oh! I forgot to give that back after you dropped it in the classroom –wait, how did you find it? I had it hidden in my robes."

"Your cousin, Hugo, gave it back to me after you dropped it."

Lily looks at him in horror. "Please don't be mad at me. I didn't know I dropped it…does he know? Did he say something to you?"

"I'm not mad at you," he soothes. "He didn't say anything to me in particular, but I have no doubt he has his suspicions."

"Hugo is very intuitive," she says nervously. "What if he tells someone or he discovers us? Everyone will know!"

Scorpius takes her in his arms as she shake with freight, combing his fingers through her hair as his mother did when he was a child in order to calm her. He's surprised when he feels a slight wetness on his chest and as he pulls back, he hears her sniffles.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, wiping away her tears. "I didn't mean to upset you. Nothing is going to happen. I won't let anyone hurt you, Lily."

"I'm sorry. I'm not some overly dramatic girl, but there's just so much going on and I –" she cries, rubbing at her red nose.

"Shh. No more tears, and I've told you on multiple occasions how I hate hearing you apologize when you've done nothing wrong. Everything is going to be fine, sweet girl, I promise."

"I'm scared."

He softens at her words, hating himself for ruining the night and driving her to tears. "There's nothing to be afraid of. You're safe with me, always."

She looks like she wants to reply, but instead she pushes herself into his embrace and clings onto him as if afraid he'd vanish. He hums to her softly until he feels her relax in his hold, her body only shaking ever so often and her cries turning into sniffles.

"Moaning Myrtle said you told her to pass on your hello," he mentions.

"She thinks you're handsome," she replies into his chest.

"She was the first girl to see me naked," he confesses with a laugh.

Lily pulls her head back from his chest to look up at him with amusement in her teary eyes. "A ghost was the first girl to see you naked? How old were you?"

"I'd just turned fourteen. I snuck into the prefects bath and she found me in there. Gave me an utter freight, mind you."

She giggles and he knows there isn't a more beautiful sound. Well, except for her cries as he takes her but that's completely different.

"Did you shriek like a little girl?"

"I do not shriek –"

"You did when you toppled over me that day by the lake," she counters.

"No, no. You were too busy trying to poison yourself to actually hear the masculinity in my shout."

"If you say so…"

"I know so, love. Now, where was I? Here I am trying to take a bubble bath after a long day of quidditch–"

"A bubble bath?"

"Would you stop interrupting me? Yes, a bubble bath!"

"You're quite feminine I hope you know," she teases.

"Bubble baths are quite relaxing and they're good for one's skin."

"Do you add rose petals and those expensive potions from Essence Emporium?"

His hand comes down against her round bum, leaving it red and making for a very enchanting sight.

"OW!" she looks at her now stinging cheek and rubs at it. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do."

"Yes, well, you're being a brat and I hear spanking is a clear method for treating insolence," he purrs. "Would you like me to spank the other so the stinging isn't just on one side?"

"I'll have to decline on that kind offer."

With a laugh, he swats her hand away and moves his own under the lace of her panties, rubbing at the hot flesh until the redness begins to fade into pink.

"Better?" he asks.

"Hmm," she moans delicately, leaning into his touch.

"You're so responsive. I like that."

He looks down at her and sees her eyes closed, blushing at his words but still enjoying his hand on her skin.

"Tell me what happened next," Lily murmurs as she opens her eyes again, allowing him to see the need in them.

"With Myrtle?"

She nods.

"Well, I wasn't fast enough to dive under the water and so she saw the whole package. She kept giggling the whole time as I tried reaching for my towel."

"You left an impression on her for a fourteen year old boy," she tells him.

"I developed early," he replies, making them both laugh.

"Maybe that's why I had a crush on you before the end of my first year. You weren't like the other boys in Gryffindor…"

He pulls away from her as if offended. "The end of first year? And where was your crush on me during the beginning of term?"

She bites a lips, stifling back a giggle. "I may have had a crush on Scott Wood the better part of first year."

"And here I thought you were obsessed with me from the beginning! You've truly wounded my pride, Lily Luna Potter."

"I was not obsessed with you and stop being so dramatic. You had Flint hanging off of you and Scott had always been around my family."

"Oh, no, you were obsessed and don't you deny it," he huffs. "Scott Wood? He was a hundred years older than you."

"He was five years older –"

Scorpius waves her off. "Same difference. The point is that you, dear girl, have a thing for older men. Do we have daddy issues?"

Lily goes red, smacking at his chest as he laughs loudly. "Why you nasty, pigheaded, brute of a man!"

"Should I dawn a pair of glasses and give myself a lightning bolt scar?"

She glares at him as he continues to laugh before she gets a wicked look in her eyes. Her lips curve into a grin and she moves onto her knees, not at all seeming worried about her modesty as she had been before.

"Your father is quite handsome…"

He stops laughing immediately and looks at her in disgust. "Never mention my father when we are in bed."

"Why? You do look a lot like him and one only has to look at him to know how well you'll age," she purrs and tries to kiss him.

"Don't you dare kiss me when you're thinking of my father," he gags, moving his face from her lips.

"Would you like me to call you Draco?" she laughs.

"Call me that and I'll toss you out of here without your clothes!"

"So rude!"

He flips her onto her back and against the pillows gazing at his beautiful witch. He covers her faces in kisses until he hears the delicate sound of her laughter once more and his hands glide down the sides of her body, helping her out of her panties before he gets off the bed and discards what remains of his own clothing. Lily pulls him back on top of her, kissing him with tenderness and nestling him between her silky thighs, and moaning softly as his cock pushes past her wet folds.

"I'm the only man that should be in your thoughts," he tells her. "You're mine."

She whimpers as he slams into her. "I'm yours."

* * *

Heloise looks over her shoulder ever so often, making sure she isn't followed as she quickly walks out into the cool night and away from the castle. She doesn't even pay attention to her feet as they follow the stone path they knew all too well.

Pushing away a fallen branch – careful not to prick herself with its large thorns – she enters a secluded area by the lake. Standing with his back to her and looking out to the dark water of the lake is her muggle-born. Her Matthew.

"I'm I late?" she asks him, worried at having made him wait for her out in the dead of night.

He turns to her with the smile she loved so much, accepting his kiss as her hands rest against his robes, enjoying his warmth. "Rose ended the rota earlier than usual," he explains.

She looks up at his blue eyes, touching his strong jaw. "I hope you haven't been waiting for too long. I would've been here earlier, but my dormmates were taking their sweet time falling asleep…"

"Not too long," he kisses her fingertips.

"I told Scorpius I wouldn't be staying with his family during the holidays," she informs him. The subject having caused them many problems from the moment she had mentioned it to him days ago.

"I'm sorry if I was being an arse," Matthew leaned his forehead against her dark brow. "I was just so…"

"I know. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did either," she says, wrapping her arms around him and inhaling the smell of cinnamon that clung onto him. "I wish things were different."

"You mean you wish I wasn't a mudblood."

Heloise pushes away from him, shaking her head and taking his handsome face between her hands. "You are _**not**_ a mudblood! I've never seen you as that, Matthew."

"My blood is what keeps us apart," he looks away from her. "It's the reason why we have to sneak around. It's why you'll marry Scorpius."

She doesn't know what to tell him. They've had this conversation more than once, but now as the end grew near, they both feared the future. The end to their relationship after two years of being together was imminent, and neither was ready to let go.

"I don't love him," she whispers. "You're the one that has my heart."

"And yet he's the one that gets to have you…"

"We've been over this, Matthew, I have no choice!"

"There's always a choice, Heloise."

"Don't do this! Not again. I can't lose everything because –"

"Because I'm a mudblood."

"Stop saying that word!" she walks away from him in anger. Her chest falling dramatically with every breath she takes and her hands rubbing at her chilled arms.

A sudden warmth engulfs her as he covers her with his robe, shielding her from the cold and allowing the cool air to beat against him.

 _Always the gentleman._

"I promised her," she murmurs into the night. "When my mother died I promised I would always protect Alexandre and my father. They need me, Matthew, and I can't leave them."

"I know," he says as she dives back into his arms and clings onto him as if he were her lifeline, forcing the tears back. Heloise had cried for so long that it was a wonder she still had the ability to do so.

"Why did she have to leave us? I loved her so much and she left us!" Heloise spat. "She promised nothing would happen. That she and Alex would be okay, but she died."

"Those that die never truly leave us, sweetheart. As long as you remember her she'll always live in your heart," he whispers while kissing her dark hair. "It's okay to cry. You don't always have to be so strong."

She holds back a sob, her nails digging into his arms. "I have to be. My father seized to live the moment we lost her and I was all he had left. He blames Alexandre for taking her from us. She wanted to give him a son, but she was so sick… I'm the one person that holds this family together."

"You expect too much from yourself. He's the parent. It was up to him to take care of you when she passed not the other way around. You can't give up your happiness, Heloise, it's not fair."

"Life is never fair," she mutters as she feels him tugging at her yellow ribbon.

"Why do you still wear this?" he asks with a small ounce of amusement.

She swats away his hand and fixes the ribbon. "It was the first thing you ever transfigured back in first year," she replies. The memory of them being partnered up during their first transfiguration class at Hogwarts still fresh in her mind even years after.

"I also remember you telling me very snootily that I had done it wrong."

"You mispronounced that last syllable and gave your wand a flick when you needed to give it a swish," she says it in the exact same tone she had used all those years ago.

"I changed the feather into a ribbon in the end, didn't I?"

She leans up to kiss him. "So you did."

His lips are soft against hers. Warm and welcoming just like the first time they had kissed back at end of fourth year. He tastes like cherries and something entirely sweet, his tongue stroking hers again and again, and like always she wishes she could be his. She wants him to push her on the ground and ruin her, tainting her with the impurity her people hated so much.

"I wanted to ask you something," he says once they pull away.

"Yes?"

"My parents are in charge of holding this year's gala for a charity we support and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

Heloise blinks at the invitation.

"It'll be at my home," Matthew continues at seeing the look on her face. "Not many wizards tend to be out in muggle London…"

"Will the guests only be muggles?"

"Well, Ethan will be there, but he's known about us for a while now."

She bites at her full lip and tugs at the end of her long ponytail. "Will it make you happy if I go?"

"Exceedingly so."

"What should I wear?"


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG, we've hit chapter twenty! Thank you guys for sticking around and all the love this story has gotten. I still have so many ideas that I want in this story so I don't exactly know long it will be, but please keep reading and review. Enjoy!**

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked Alice at seeing her waking up through the glass of her vanity mirror.

Alice groaned, looking down at her bandaged hand in dismay and disgust. "I can't believe that bloody plant took a bite out of me."

Lily turns to her with no pity in her eyes. "You were the one that stepped on it first."

"It was an accident!"

"Professor Sprout told us to be gentle with them, but you decided to step on it because it wouldn't allow you to feed it."

Alice glares at Lily as she climbs out of bed. The brunette turning her nose up in the air and walking past, not at all happy at hearing her truths.

"You could act like you care, Lily. I could have died or worse, I could have been left disfigured!"

"Next time do as you're told," the redhead lectures as she adds a bit of gloss to her lips.

"Since when do you take so much time on your makeup?" Alice asks with a suspicious gaze.

Lily shrugs and pulls on her cloak. "I've decided to take a pointer out of your book and Dominique sent me some samples from her new makeup line."

Alice's look vanishes immediately at the mention of Lily's cousin. "I can't wait to work at Dom's boutique! I've already started working on my resume for potions and charms excerpt in beauty."

"Already?" Lily asks. "I thought we didn't need to think about jobs until after our OWL's…"

"Dad told me he was going to start gathering all of us later this week to have a chat about setting up interviews and knowing which classes we'll need to take our last two years. Luckily, I've always known I want to do something in the beauty industry and I have all the connections I need."

Lily licks her lips and suddenly feels like the floor is moving below her feet. "Lucky you," she mumbles.

"Stop looking so worried, Lils! Just pick something out of those career catalogues or work at one of your family's businesses. I'm positive everyone would be happy to have you working for them."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I'm going to take a shower. Meet you at the Great Hall?"

"I'm just going to finish my letter to Victoire, but then I'll go down."

"Alright. That over-sized weed should have at least done a better job at trying to eat me so I could've missed today's charms exam," Alice murmurs as she walks out of their dormitory.

Sitting at her desk, Lily pulls out her ink and a piece of parchment alongside her favorite quill, and starts to write:

 _Dear Victoire and Teddy,_

 _Thank you so much for the new art supplies and the book on Egyptian art! I was in dire need of them as I have grown bored of my usual lot. I'll make sure to send you both a piece of art to decorate your new home._

 _How are you two? How is Egypt? Will I be an auntie soon?_

 _I haven't been up to much at Hogwarts. Life here has been filled with studying for the OWL's and worrying about what comes after I graduate? Did you two also feel like there was too much pressure to find the right career when you were fifteen? Alice tells me just to use daddy's influence, but that's not me. I just can't see myself working for the Ministry…_

 _Anyway, I've missed you both greatly and I can't wait to see you over the holidays!_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. I'm expecting you to cook for me the moment I'm back, Vic!_

Calling Pomme over, she hands her the letter and watches her soar into the cloudy sky. No doubt it would start raining any second. As Lily stares out into the chilly day, she thinks back to her strange dream and to that glass unicorn back in the room of requirement. It was the same unicorn hanging from the mobile of her baby's bassinet.

"It was just a dream, Lily," she tells herself out loud. "It didn't mean anything."

But what if it did? Didn't Trelawney always say that dreams were keys to the future? Then again, most people thought her a horrible seer so Lily couldn't take her advice into account. It was best just to forget the whole thing. She had bigger issues to handle than a piece of glass showing up outside of a dream.

Hugo being the issue.

She was still a bit shaken after Scorpius told her what happened during the nightly patrol. If she hadn't dropped that blasted pin none of this would be happening! She couldn't give up Scorpius now even if Hugo knew something. Scorpius had told her to stay calm and just act like nothing had happened, but she just wasn't like him in that sense. Her mind was racing with a million different scenarios and they all ended with her losing him and her family's trust.

 _Should I talk to Hugo?_

No, she couldn't just talk to him. That would be complete suicide and then all hell would break loose. She couldn't out herself and Scorpius so easily, but she just couldn't sit around and wait for Hugo to open his big mouth.

"Merlin, what do I do?" she sighed.

Thinking it was best to stop stressing as it wasn't doing the situation any good, she holds herself together and walks downstairs like nothing had happened. Hugo wasn't the type to tattle and she trusted him as much as Victoire to keep a secret or at least confront her about it, and not just open his mouth for all to hear.

Hugo doesn't do anything out of the norm when she walks into the Great Hall, and that only makes her feel worse. She rather have him tell her that they needed to talk or for him to look at her in shock instead of the smile and wave he gives her, before returning to his friends. Maybe Scorpius was wrong and Hugo didn't suspect them at all…

Taking a seat at the table, she pours herself a cup of tea and inhales the soothing aroma of orange blossoms. Her Grandmother Molly always said that there wasn't a single problem that tea couldn't fix, and if it had no remedy at least you enjoyed something tasty.

"What's with the pouty face?" Albus asks as he sits next to her.

Lily turns to him. "What pouty face?"

"The one you're making," he replies while filling up his plate.

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Boy troubles?"

"What?" she chokes on her tea.

He pats her on the back. "I saw Scamander with Livia Aikman yesterday…did you two break up?"

 _Livia Aikman?_

"We weren't dating, Al."

"I thought things were getting serious between the two of you," he says around a bite of his quiche.

"You thought wrong," she mumbles. "How many more times do I have to say that we're just friends?"

"Are we talking Lysander?" Alice pipes in, sitting in between Lily and Albus.

Albus nods. "Seems like he's moved on from Lily and onto another Gryffindor."

"What!" Alice turns to Lily. "When did this happen."

"Can we not do this," she begs her friend and brother. "Lysander can see whoever he wants!"

"I told you there was a reason your ears were ringing, brother," Lorcan jokes as he and Lysander sit at the Gryffindor table. "What did you do?"

"He put his dick in Livia Aikman," Alice replies with a glare.

"Bloody hell," Lily groans into her hands.

Lorcan looks at his twin in shock. "You did what? When? How? When?"

"Nothing happened," Lysander gives Alice a glare of his own. "We just had to work on a class project."

"In her dormitory?" Albus arches an eyebrow.

"I _**said**_ nothing happened," he repeats in annoyance, looking at a silent Lily. "Nothing."

"Livia is a nice girl," Lily smiles at him. "She's liked you since second year."

She watches everyone roll their eyes at her, looking at her as if she was an utter idiot in every sense of the word.

"What?" she asks.

"Bloody hell, Lily," Lysander huffs angrily.

"Word of advice, Lils, you never tell a guy he'd do well with another girl when he's chasing after you," Albus says in her ear.

She shoves him away, the sleeve of her cloak revealing her charm bracelet as she moves her arm with force. Before she can hide it, Lysander takes her wrist in his hand, staring at the bracelet with curious eyes.

"Birthday present?" he asks.

"Yes," she swallows. "One of them…"

"That's gorgeous!" Alice shrieks and eyes it with want.

"Did mum and dad send you that?" Albus asks.

"No, they sent her a pair of earrings," Alice answers for Lily.

"Who got you this?" Lysander runs his thumb over the sun and moon charm. His eyes burning into her.

"I did," Hugo says, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She hides her surprise as she looks up at him.

"You got her that," Albus says in doubt. "For my birthday you gave me half of a chocolate frog and then asked me if you could eat it."

"Lily's my favorite," he replies with ease.

"I'll remember that when it's your birthday."

"You have excellent taste, Hugo," Alice comments as she continues drooling over the diamond charms.

"Can't take all the credit," he says. "I asked the employee to pick something out for me."

"Well, it's fabulous."

As everyone goes back to their food, Lily looks at Lysander who had yet to let go of her hand, his hold too tight around her wrist.

"Lysander," she calls out to him. "You're going to leave a bruise."

"Sorry," he says as he drops her hand and storms off, bumping into Scorpius on his way out of the hall.

Lily looks on as they stare at each other for a moment before Lysander walks past without a single apology. Scorpius' eyes follow after him and only move away to give Lily a questioning glance that she has no reply to. She looks down at her now aching wrist and sees a bruise beginning to form against her light skin; Lily could only imagine what Scorpius would say to that. She could always use a charm to hide it away but they only lasted for so long…

"I still can't believe that he would actually fuck that ninny," Alice huffed angrily at her. "She is nowhere near as attractive as you. Well, I guess she finally had her moment in the spotlight after all the time she's spent in your shadow."

"Livia is sweet and she's never been in my shadow," Lily replied.

"She is not sweet! She's a boring, good for nothing, loud mouthed idiot. You shouldn't be defending her when she deflowered your man!"

 _Actually it was probably Violet Flint that_ _ **deflowered**_ _her man years ago…_

"Lysander said nothing happened," Lorcan says back.

"You're his brother of course you're going to defend him!"

Lorcan glares at her until Hugo intervenes. "Lysander slept with somebody?"

"With Livia Aikman," Alice says the name as if it were absolutely disgusting.

"No he didn't!" Lorcan snaps.

"Can you two stop arguing?" Lily pleads while rubbing at her temples as a headache slowly begins to form.

"How can you be so calm about this, Lils?"

"Because it isn't my business!"

"She's probably just in shock," Albus murmurs while winking at a passing girl.

Lily slams her hands on the table before standing up and glaring at every single person. "I am not in shock nor am I even remotely jealous. Lysander can sleep with whomever he wants and all anyone has to know is that it isn't me!"

Picking up her books she marches out of the hall without looking back at their startled faces, only seeking escape and the quiet where she felt comfortable. It was absurd how little they cared for what she had to say more times than not. Did they even care how uncomfortable she had felt at talking about Lysander like that? She was no longer a virgin, but sex was an intimate matter to her and shouldn't be talked about in such way. Whether or not Lysander and Livia had slept together it wasn't anyone's business let alone hers.

"AH!" Lily exclaims as she falls onto the ground after having collided with someone. A sharp pain shooting through her hip.

"I'm so sorry," the person says in horror and quickly moves to help her stand.

"Don't be. It's my fault for not paying attention," she replies, looking up and into Matthew Greenly's blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Lily rubs at her hip as the pain persists. First her wrist and now her hip; Scorpius was going to just love this!

"Do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" he asks her kindly.

"No, I'm fine," she murmurs, trying not to show in her face what she knew of him. "But thank you."

"Are you sure? I have a free period this morning and I'd feel better if Madam Pomfrey looked you over."

"I thought I had asked you to check on the fourth floor corridor, Greenly," Scorpius' drawl came from behind Lily.

She turned to him discreetly and saw him glaring at the Hufflepuff in front of her. His eyes were two hot coals while his jaw was locked tightly. This wasn't a look she had seen from him. This was jealousy.

"I did, but then I bumped into Lily and she fell," Matthew tells him. "I was going to take her to the infirmary."

Scorpius' eyes slowly move from Matthew and to her, noting the way she tries to soothe her stinging hip. "Go take another look at the corridor," he orders in Matthew.

Matthew blinks at their Head Boy. "But I just did it."

"Do it again," Scorpius replies arrogantly. "I'll take Potter to see Pomfrey."

"I can go by myself," Lily reasons, but neither pay her any attention.

"Is there a problem with what I've asked you to do, Greenly?"

"I just don't see why I have to check a corridor that I've already done."

"Simple. The Head Boy told you to do it and you're doing it. Unless, of course, you'd like to turn in your badge…"

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't like Scorpius to use his power as Head Boy in such a way and towards someone that had done nothing wrong no less!

"No, I'll do it," Matthew says in a short tone. "I hope you feel better Lily."

"Thank you," she replies with a weak smile.

As soon as he's out of sight Lily whips around to face Scorpius who gives a sharp nod to the right, ordering her to start walking. With a deep breath she reigns down her growing temper and follows after him barely able to keep up with his long stride.

"Wait up!" she whisper shouts.

Scorpius ignores her and continues his brisk pace, leading her into an empty corridor where he finally takes her by the hand and hides them both under a stoned archway. His eyes still angry as if he had any right to be.

"What's your problem?" Lily scowled up at him.

"My problem?" he says in that same tone he used with Matthew. She absolutely hated that tone, especially when she knew just how warm and passionate he could be.

"Yes, your problem. You had no reason to talk to him like you did, Scorpius."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replies in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Do you think I hurt the mudblood's feelings?"

"Scorpius!" she exclaims in shock at his use of the term.

"Do you want to know what my _problem_ is?" Scorpius steps closer to her, forcing her to step back against the cool wall.

Lily nods with hesitation under his burning gaze. The silver of his eyes swallowed in darkness and she doesn't know how to calm him down. She doesn't know if she even wants to try. Call her young or silly, but there was something about the man you love pushing you up against a wall and looking down at you as if he owed the very air you breathed.

"My _problem_ is that not only do I have to deal with Scamander's childish behavior, but now we have a mudblood in the mix."

She can't help the laugh that escapes her. The giggles fall from between her lips like an avalanche. Of all the absurd things she had heard today this one stole the show! Scorpius seriously thought a boy that she had only ever seen in passing was after her?

 _Should she tell him that Matthew would rather be snogging Heloise over her?_

"It isn't funny," his lip curls slightly.

"It's a little funny," she says after her giggles subside. "You're jealous."

Scorpius scoffs at her suggestion. "Jealous? How could I possibly be jealous of a mudblood?"

Lily bites at her lip while looking up at him with laughing eyes. He could tell her a thousand times that he felt no jealousy, but his silver eyes were murderous. This look alone made her feel so wanted that she could barely hold still.

"If you're not jealous then why were you being so rude? Matthew –"

"Matthew! I didn't know we were on a first name basis," he says behind a fake smile.

"I think you're seeing too much into this Scorpius."

"What I saw was you and the mudblood standing a little too close to pass as polite. I can understand him lacking manners, but I expected more from my witch."

 _His witch. He called her his witch._

Lily felt her knees shake as he claimed her with his words. For a wizard to refer to a woman as his witch was an absolutely intimate act like sharing his wand with her. It was bit of an old fashion way of thinking, but Lily didn't find that she minded at all.

"Your witch?" she looked at him from under her long lashes. "Aren't you being presumptuous?"

He places his hands on either side of her head, caging her between his strong arms and locking her in place. "You've given me every reason to be presumptuous," Scorpius whispers into her ear. His breath tickling the delicate skin and sending pure sensation to the tip of her toes.

"Is that so?" Lily asks breathlessly.

"Hmm."

"And when did I give you such freedoms, Mr. Malfoy?"

"From the very beginning, Ms. Potter," he replies with no show of modesty. "You were mine from the beginning."

Lily closes her eyes as he runs his mouth over the exposed skin of her throat, dropping his arms to her waist and pushing her cloak out of the way. For just one delicious moment she forgets how exposed they are to intruders. There's nothing more important than the feeling of his lips on her skin. His lips are everything.

"I'm yours, Scorpius," she repeats her words of last night.

One of his hands works its way under her skirt and though she knows that it was wrong of her to allow him to feel her up in a hallway, she couldn't find it in herself to care. Did all women feel like this when the man they loved touched them?

Her head falls forward to rest on his shoulder as she feels his hand only an inch from where she wanted him. When Lily thinks he'll finally close the distance and touch between her legs, he pulls away with a smirk.

"No one could ever make you feel like I do. Not those little boys that are chasing after you and especially not a mudblood," he tells her before walking off. "Come. We still need to take you to see Madam Pomfrey."

Lily gapes after Scorpius. Did he just…He had! Scorpius had left her as Alice would say "hot and bothered".

"Are you coming?"

With a deep breath, she pushed off the wall and follows after him. If it wasn't for the throbbing at her hip Lily would've just gone the other way and allowed Scorpius to act like a petulant child on his own, but the discomfort was getting to her.

"He's seeing someone," she says after a while. "Actually, I think Lysander is too…"

Scorpius looks down at her without an ounce of emotion. He's back to his usual façade just in case anyone saw them walking together.

"Are they?"

She thinks back to Heloise and Livia. "I don't think Greenly will be chasing after me anytime soon and Albus told everyone this morning that he saw Lysander leaving Livia Aikman's dormitory late yesterday night."

"Is that why he almost toppled me over?"

Lily bites at the inside of her cheek.

 _Should she tell him what happened?_

"Lily?"

"He was mad at me," she replies tersely.

"Why?"

She looks down at her feet not really knowing what to say. None of the possible choices running through her head really appealed to her.

"Lily, why was he mad at you?"

"He saw the bracelet you gave me and before you ask he doesn't know you gave it to me, but he also didn't believe Hugo when he said it was him that bought it."

"Hugo said he bought it?" he asks curiously.

"He did. I don't exactly know what to make of that, but he doesn't seem hell-bent on tattling for the time being…"

"Did anything else happen?"

Lily rubs at her bruised wrist without realizing it until his strong hand closes around it. He stares at darkly before looking at her.

"Did I do this last night?"

Oh no. She should have known Scorpius would think he had hurt her when he hand held her hands down during their intimacy.

"No, it wasn't you."

"Who did this?" he glared at the offense.

"It was an accident…"

His glare moves to her. "Who?"

"Lysander," she mumbles.

"Scamander did this to you!"

"He didn't mean to and you know how easily I bruise –"

Her words only seem to make his anger grow and like before she finds herself being reprimanded like a child.

"Oh, well, that's alright if he didn't mean to. I'd love to see what else he'd do if he'd actually try."

"Lysander would never hurt me it's just that –"

"What Lily! What can you possibly say to me that won't make me break his bloody hand? Do you seriously think this is okay? No one has a right to touch you."

She pulled her hand back and played with the charms on her bracelet to distract herself from his furious gaze. Was it possible for her to have more than one good day in a row? Merlin must really have it out for her.

"Do have any idea how much I care about you Lily? Do you even understand how much I hate seeing you hurt whether it was an accident or not?"

Lily lifts her eyes to him in wonder. "You care about me?"

He laughs humorlessly, dragging a hand through his white hair, something she noticed he did when he was feeling frustrated.

"Have I not shown you enough?"

Making sure there was no one to witness them she lifts herself onto her toes and places a sweet kiss at the corner of his lips. "I care about you too."

* * *

"Where did you go this morning?" Alice asks after their charm's exam.

"To see Madam Pomfrey," Lily replies as she pulls her hair from under the strap of her messenger bag. "I had a pretty nasty fall."

"Again? Lily you have to be the clumsiest person I know!"

"You don't have to sound so happy about it."

"But I am," Alice waves at a few passing boys who in turn only seem to be looking at Lily. "I call this Merlin getting back at you for making fun of my injury."

Lily sticks her tongue out at her as they quickly join the crowd of students onto the moving staircase. Only a few steps away she spots Scorpius with Derrik Bletchley conversing amongst themselves like they often did.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me for telling you the truth missy. It's not my fault you made fun of me and then Merlin decided to give me divine justice."

Lily ignores her and climbs past the two Slytherins. "Excuse me," she murmurs softly.

"Anything for you gorgeous," she hears Derrik purr as he lets her climb onto the next set of steps.

"Ew," Alice says loud enough for him to hear.

"Saw your own reflection did you Longbottom?" he retaliates.

"More like I saw a filthy snake."

"Did she really just call me a snake?" Derrik makes show of asking Scorpius. "That really hurt my feelings."

Lily glances at Scorpius who doesn't appear to be at all interested with the argument between their friends instead walking towards another flight of stairs.

"Leave the lions alone, Bletchley."

"I was only being polite to red over there, but I think her sidekick is upset that the closest thing she'll ever get to a compliment is from her father."

Lily has to pull Alice forward when she sees her ready to aim her wand at Derrik in both anger and embarrassment. The last thing she needed was to be in between a duel where she'd probably end up getting hurt knowing her luck.

"Let me at him!" Alice shouts at Lily.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice. He's seventeen and will probably have you on your arse faster than you can blink."

"He called me ugly!"

"Yes, well, he's an absolute idiot. You shouldn't care what someone like him has to say!"

"Of course you don't care! Even the snakes find you attractive, Lily."

"Are we really going to argue over what someone with half a brain said?"

Alice pulls her arm away from Lily with a cool look. "I think I need to be alone for a while."

"Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't even do anything."

"I'm not mad, but I rather not have to watch every single guy in Hogwarts drool over you. I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"I can never do anything right," Lily groans as she's left standing alone. Maybe Alice was right and Merlin was acting out against her in the name of justice for something she had done…

 _Maybe it's punishment for not being normal._

Deciding to forgo lunch and ruining her day even more she wanders for a bit until she's standing inside of the music room. After all that had happened at the start of term she hadn't been able to enjoy the solace that playing the piano brought to her. She trailed her fingers along the keys, creating a soft melody before sitting down on the ebony bench and playing her favorite lullaby. As a beautiful tune filled the room she began to quietly sing:

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be Queen_

 _Lavender's green dilly, dilly_

 _Lavender's blue_

 _You must love me, dilly, dilly_

 _for I love you._

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so –"_

"I've always said you should join our choir with a talent like yours, Ms. Potter. The students could learn a thing a two from you," Professor Flitwick said as he walked into the room with Scorpius at his side, startling Lily and bringing her singing to an abrupt end.

Lily blushed under the praise and Scorpius' curious eyes. "Thank you, professor."

"Keep playing and don't mind us. I just left a few reports Mr. Malfoy needs to hand into Horace and I think they should be around here somewhere…"

"I could go if I'm in the way," she offered.

"No, no. This shouldn't take long," he replies while walking to the small office at the farther end of the room. "Accio last year's Slytherin reports!"

A loud bang echoed on the walls as a drawer opened with force, followed by a shout, making both Lily and Scorpius race towards the office where Professor Flitwick lay under a pile of leather-bound journals. With a quick flick of Scorpius' wand the journals all fly back into the empty drawers and put themselves away neatly, as Lily helps the professor up.

"Are you alright, Professor Flitwick?" Lily asked in worry.

Straightening out his robes he gave her a polite smile. "I'm quite alright. Thank you both, but I'm afraid that my predicament was for not. I must have left those reports back in Ravenclaw Tower. Just stay put Mr. Malfoy, won't you?"

"Certainly, professor."

As he walks out of the music room, Lily finally turns to Scorpius with a shy smile. "Hello," she says.

"I didn't know you played the piano, nor sang."

"I'm not very good…"

"I don't agree," he replies, moving towards the elegant piano once more. "Play for me."

Knowing his words weren't a request but a command, she sat next to him on the bench and looked down at the keys. "What would you like me to play?"

"What were you playing before?"

"I think it's called Lavender's Blue. It's a muggle song that I heard a mother sing to her children in the village near my home."

"Then play that."

"Are you sure? I can play something more fit for our world if you'd like."

"No. I don't mind."

"Okay," she says as her hands timidly begin to play and soon her soft voice sounds through the room as before.

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be Queen_

 _Lavender's green dilly, dilly_

 _Lavender's blue_

 _You must love me, dilly, dilly_

 _for I love you._

 _Who told you so, dilly dilly,_

 _Who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_

 _That told me so_

 _Call up your friends, dilly, dilly_

 _Set them to work_

 _Some to the plough, dilly dilly,_

 _Some to the fork_

 _Some to the hay, dilly dilly,_

 _Some to thresh corn_

 _Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,_

 _Keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be Queen."_

Her fingers gently slow as the song comes to an end. The melody seeming to evaporate like the smoke of an extinguished candle, floating through the room and carrying away the last note.

"Who taught you to play?" Scorpius asks.

"My Aunt Fleur. She has this beautiful piano in shell cottage that I adored when I was a little girl. Every time that Uncle Bill took my brothers and cousins to play quidditch outside by the beach I would stay inside and pretend I could play it. She saw me admiring it one day and taught me to play. That Christmas there was a piano next to my family's tree."

"Professor Flitwick is right, you're very talented."

"He heard me playing back in second year," she replies.

"And you've never considered taking up his offer of joining the choir?"

"Not really. I just feel that music is mine and I don't really want to share it…does that make sense?"

"We're all entitled to have something of our own, love. I don't see anything wrong with that at all."

She leans into him, tilting her head up so their lips are only a breath away and wrapping a hand behind his neck, tracing the ends of his hair. Scorpius closes the distance between them, kissing her slowly and –

"Holy shite!"

They pull away immediately and turn to the door where Hugo stands mortified at the scene in front of him. Before Lily could even utter a word, Scorpius rises from the bench and points his wand at her cousin.

"Obliviate!"

"No!" she shouts, pulling at Scorpius' arm and ruining what would've been a clear shot. "You can't mess with his head!"

Hugo scrambled behind the massive harp and away from the couple, using it as a shield incase Scorpius decided to have another go at him.

"We have to obliviate him," Scorpius snarled.

"Let me talk to him," she tried to reason.

"And what are you going to say? Just let me do this Lily!"

"Um, excuse me?" Hugo called out to them.

They turn to him as he peeks from behind his hiding spot. Scorpius' eyes menacing and his wand still poised to attack.

"Hugo, I can explain," Lily said as she slowly walked up to him.

"That would be nice," he agreed, looking at Scorpius nervously. "Can he maybe not look like he's going to kill me?"

"Scorpius won't hurt you…"

"That's debatable," Scorpius muttered.

Lily turned to give him a glare before looking back at Hugo. "I won't let him hurt you. What you saw –"

"You mean when I walked in on you snogging a Malfoy? Said Malfoy being your brother's rival and detested by most people in our family."

She cringed. "Yes, that."

"Merlin's beard, Lily, what are you thinking?"

Lily pulled at her charm bracelet as she tried finding the correct way to explain her situation with Scorpius. She wouldn't give him up, but she didn't want Hugo to suffer any consequence because of her.

"I wasn't thinking," she finally says. "I was tired of doing what everyone expected of me and Scorpius was the only person that actually took the time to get to know the real me. Is it wrong of me to want to be happy even if it's only for a little while?"

Hugo's eyes soften, but his frown doesn't leave his face. "He's a Malfoy, Lils."

"So what? He didn't choose his family and neither did we! Are you just like everyone else that you won't give him a chance? What has he ever done to any of us that would merit our hate?"

"Lily –"

"He makes me happy," she whispers.

Hugo looks between her and Scorpius tiredly before exhaling loudly. "You're going to turn me into an accomplice aren't you?"

A smile spreads on her face and with a childlike laugh, she dives into his arms and kisses his cheek sloppily. "Thank you, Huey. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"Hold up," he says, holding her at arm's length. "We're going to have to set up some ground rules."

"Anything," she nods.

"First, you will never under any circumstances call me _**Huey**_ again!"

"Agreed."

"Second, I get your desserts until the day you die which may end up being pretty soon if Albus finds out about this."

"Deal."

"Merlin don't let me die before I've loved," Hugo says as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Stop being such a drama queen. No one is going to die."

He looks at her doubtfully. "If I hadn't agreed to be a part of this madness what would've happened? Just wondering."

Lily bites her lip, glancing at Scorpius and then back at Hugo, conveying exactly what he wanted to know in just that look.

"Got it," he gulps in fear.

"I still say we obliviate him," Scorpius walks up to them and places an arm around her waist.

"He won't say anything, I promise," she assures him while pressing a kiss to his jawline. "Put away your wand."

Hugo nods repeatedly. "What she said."

Scorpius rolls his eyes but does as she asks. "One word and you won't have a tongue, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Lily giggles as Hugo visibly shakes. She couldn't blame him for having such a reaction when faced with someone like her Scorpius, a strong and intelligent wizard. A man that could be just as ruthless as he was passionate.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?" Professor Flitwick asks as he walks in carrying a large leatherbound journal.

Scorpius quickly pulls away from Lily and moves back next to the piano, leaning against it with a bored and uncaring expression.

"Professor Longbottom asked me to pick up the Gryffindor reports from last year."

"Of course. Leave everything to me Professor Flitwick, why don't they? It's not like I have my own duties to worry about."

The three of them watch their professor in amusement as he finishes his rant, handing Scorpius the Slytherin reports and glaring at Hugo over his glasses.

"Follow me, Weasley. I'm not planning on making another trip down here," he huffs. "Have a nice day Ms. Potter and well done on today's exam. Your cousin over here should take some pointers."

"Your cousin over here should take some pointers," Hugo mimics once Flitwick is out the door.

"I heard that Weasley!"

"You were supposed to!" Hugo calls out before glancing back at Scorpius and Lily. "You can trust me, but if I found out it's only a matter of time someone else did."


	21. Chapter 21

**Like always guys thank you so much for all the positive feedback! As for all the comments and PMs I've been getting about abandoning this story I would never! Sadly life gets in the way and I just started my first year of fashion school so I'm a bit busy, but this story is my baby. I want to see it done just as much as you guys do. Just because I don't post in a week doesn't mean I'm not working on it, please be patient. Anyway enjoy and please keep the reviews coming.**

 _Scorpius pulled at his tie, loosening it as he climbed the grand staircase of Malfoy Manor after a very long day of dealing with all the incompetent idiots at the Ministry. How people could be so useless he'd never know. Problem after problem was thrown at him and because of that he hadn't been able to leave until much later than he had wanted to._

 _As he steps into one of the many wings of his home he hears a soft singing from behind his bedroom door. The melody carrying through the corridor and immediately soothing him with the knowledge of what lay behind the double doors. As silently as he could, he opens the door and walks into what could only be the sweetest of scenes. There on the large canopy bed lay his beautiful wife as she nursed their baby boy, singing to him as he suckled at her breast and played with a strand of her red hair._

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be Queen."_

 _Scorpius leans against the door and revels in the peace of the room. His problems of before were now non-existent and all that mattered was his little family, his Lily and their Altair. With them at his side the world was absolutely perfect._

" _Is your tummy full?" Lily coos once Altair stops eating and begins stretching against her with his small fists waving in the air. "You look like a little vampire," she giggles, dabbing at his pouty lips with a soft towel._

 _As she lifts the baby onto her shoulder to burp him, she looks up and spots him at the door. Her green eyes shining with pure love and devotion as her smile turns to Scorpius._

" _Look who's here. Its daddy," she whispers into Altair's ear, turning him around so he faced Scorpius. At the sight of his father the baby squealed and wiggled against Lily's hold, kicking out his chubby legs._

 _Walking over to them he sits at the edge of the bed and takes his son into his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek before covering Lily's lips with his own. He hadn't seen her all day and every second away from her and their sweet boy had felt like an eternity._

" _Hello," he breathes against her warm mouth._

" _We missed you," she tells him. "How was work?"_

" _Work was work. I rather be here with the two of you than dealing with all the unnecessary problems made by incompetent people. Maybe I should just quit, not like I actually need to work for a living."_

" _And lose all the power that comes with being the Minister's Undersecretary?" Lily teases._

 _Scorpius laughs, looking down at Altair who is busy playing with the snake pin on his tie. "I do love having all that unlimited power at my disposal."_

" _My Slytherin," she grins, resting her head on his shoulder and combing her fingers through her child's soft hair. "My mum is right. He looks just like you."_

" _He has your eyes," Scorpius replies. "And your smile. Which is quite terrible for me if I ever want to say no to him."_

" _He'll have you wrapped around his finger."_

" _Just like his mother."_

" _Or his Auntie Cassie. I've seen them talking in a secret once or twice, and I think they're plotting something."_

" _A dangerous duo those two together," he shudders for effect before Altair cries out in annoyance at not being the center of attention, his fist rubbing at his eyes tiredly._

" _I think it's past someone's bedtime," Lily murmurs as she takes the crying baby into her arms, rocking him gently. "Do you want me to sing to you, my sweet boy?"_

 _Scorpius watches as Altair begins to calm, cuddling into his mother's warmth and gazing up at her with matching green eyes. Pulling Lily into his own arms, he listens to her singing and closes his eyes, enjoying this perfect moment._

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_

 _Lavender's green_

 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_

 _I shall be Queen…"_

Scorpius wakes from his dream with a start. His chest rising and falling dramatically as he sits up on the bed, allowing the sheets to fall to his waist and away from his heated skin before glancing at Lily who continued to sleep peacefully. Carefully – as to not disturb her – he pushes the sheets away from him and swings his legs to the side of the bed, his hands running through his hair as he thought about his strange dream.

It had felt so real. Too real. He wasn't one to look for meaning behind a figment of his imagination – he'd leave that to Corrina – but none of what he had experienced had felt false. He could still hear his son's cries and his warm laugh that reminded him so much of Lily, innocent and pure. Then there was that song; the same song Lily had sang in the music room only yesterday afternoon…

"What are you doing up?" Lily asks as she presses her front to his back, resting her chin on his shoulder and placing a kiss below his ear.

He leans into her and molds her naked body around his, inhaling her sweet scent and allowing her warmth to soothe him. "I had a lot on my mind," he says while touching the star that hangs from her charm bracelet.

 _Altair. They had named him Altair._

"Are you still upset about Hugo knowing? Please don't be mad at me, but I couldn't just let you obliviate him. He won't say anything I swear."

"I'm not mad, love. A little worried, yes, but if you trust him then I will too."

"Am I starting to become a problem for you?" she questions softly.

He immediately turns around to face her in surprise. "You are not a _problem._ Why would you ask that?"

She shrugs, looking away from him sadly. "It seems that way…"

"Have I made you feel like that?"

"No, of course not! You've been wonderful to me, but I can't help feeling like I haven't given you anything more than hassle."

Her words absolutely confounded Scorpius. How could she possibly think that she was the only one gaining something out of this relationship? Was she really that oblivious or was he just that cold and detached?

"Lily," he takes her face in between his hands, "you have given me so much more than you can imagine."

She looks at him with doubt and before any words can pass her lips, he silences her with a deep kiss. If Lily wouldn't believe his words, then he would just have to show her how deeply his feelings for her ran.

"I've never been happier than when I am with you," Scorpius murmurs as he pulls away from her enticing lips. His hand caressing the side of her face, tilting her chin up and holding her gaze with his own. He needed her to see how much she affected him. To witness what lay behind his own self.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you are a burden on me, my love. I have no regrets with you and in no way will you ever be a problem to me," he continues. "Never, Lily."

She leans forward to give him a gentle, lingering kiss. Her small hands wrapping around his neck as she breaks their kiss. "We still have about two hours before we have to be up, shall we go back to bed?" she smiles.

"Yes, but not for sleep." He lowers her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her and running his mouth over her breasts, his hand moving between her legs.

"Oh, Scorpius…"

The late October breeze tousled Scorpius' hair and reddened his cheeks as he stood atop the astronomy tower. His cloak unable to protect him entirely from the chilled day, but he didn't particularly care at the moment. There were just too many things running through his head for Scorpius to take notice of something as trivial as the weather. No matter what he had tried that dream continued to plague him and he was sure he had failed his Ancient Runes' exam because of it.

" _It's daddy…"_

Groaning, he pressed his hands to his eyes and tried wielding the image away. He was stronger than this. A simple dream couldn't possibly disrupt his state of mind in such a way! But it had. Every little thing he did or saw had only reminded him more and more of it. Even as he had made love to Lily his hand would move to rest on the lower part of her belly, imagining his heir growing inside of her. Then there was her charm bracelet that nagged at him every time he caught sight of it, the star taunting Scorpius with the memory of his child's name.

 _Altair. His Altair. Their Altair._

He leans over the rail in defeat, knowing well it was futile trying to forget such a beautiful scene when all he wanted was for it to be true. It's a sudden roll of thunder that makes him look up into the dark sky, the clouds emptying themselves and releasing a downpour against the castle. Each droplet alighted on his skin brings him back to the present and away from the memory of Altair's innocent eyes and chubby hands at his tie. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, he allows the rain to fall on his face like soft kisses of ice.

After a minutes of standing under the heavy storm – his hair and clothes now drenched – he moves back inside the castle, casting a drying spell over himself. Once warm and no longer trailing water with every step he takes, Scorpius descends the staircase and follows the rest of the students towards the great hall for dinner. He hadn't eaten all day and his stomach was starting to protest.

"Have you heard?" Derrik is suddenly at his side with a grim expression.

"Heard what?"

Derrik searches through his leather messenger bag and hands him a newspaper. On the front page of the Daily Prophet in bold letters it reads:

 **ATTACK IN LONDON.**

 **FIVE MUGGLE FAMILIES KILLED AND THE DARK MARK IS IMPRINTED IN THE SKY. COULD THIS BE A NEW DEATH EATER UPRISE AFTER YEARS OF PEACE?**

"Bloody hell, mate. What the fuck do you think is going on?" Derrik asks as Scorpius finishes reading.

"I don't know…" he murmurs, looking away from the photograph of Harry Potter and the rest of the Aurors looking up at the disfigured sky.

"I bet all my gold that his family had something to do with this," he suddenly hears Albus say in a sure voice.

Both Scorpius and Derrik turn around to see Albus looking over his own copy of The Daily Prophet. His friends and cousins at his side, including Lily who tries shushing him to no avail.

"Albus, please –"

Her brother ignores her, shoving her out of the way and sauntering up to Scorpius. His green eyes only matching Lily's in color but lacking her warmth and innocence. He makes show of looking over Scorpius' shoulder and down to the newspaper in his hands.

"It's sad what happened, but I don't suppose _my_ father will let this get out of hand. He'll of course catch whoever did this; he's the savior of the free world after all. If I were part of your _distinguished_ linage I'd be a little worried, so might as well turn yourself in and save the Aurors the trouble."

"My family had nothing to do with this," Scorpius replied emotionlessly.

"Now, now, there's no reason to lie. We all know the type of family you come from," Albus continued to mock. "Your grandfather was in Azkaban and your father a coward. That doesn't really look good for anyone."

"Fuck you, Potter!" Derrik sneers.

"I wasn't talking to you, Bletchley. Why don't you do what your family is good at and go hide under a rock instead of taking a side."

"Coming from the little boy that hides behind his daddy's name," Scorpius cuts in before Derrik throws a hex.

Albus' eyes darken at the taunt. "At least I have a father to be proud of. Yours is a good for nothing Death Eater that would be rotting away in Azkaban had it not been for mine."

"You forget who saved who's life," he spat back.

"Ah, yes. Your family's only redeeming act, is it?"

By now a circle of students had formed around them no doubt ready for a duel to break out at a second. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lily looking on in concern and clinging onto Hugo, who was whispering something into her ear.

"Thanks to that redeeming act as you call it your father is alive. Do yourself a favor and grow up, Potter. I've grown tired of your childish games."

As Scorpius tries walking off and avoid causing Lily more stress with what she was witnessing, Albus pull him back by his elbow.

"Keep your hands off of me," Scorpius snarls.

"If you say you aren't a Death Eater then I don't suppose you'd mind showing us your arm, would you?"

Scorpius feels his blood run cold. He was going to kill him. Lily or no, he had no reason to put up with this.

"Albus, enough!" Lily rushes to the imbecile's side and pulls at his arm only to have him shake her off.

"Don't we all think he should show us his arm?" Albus asks around. "We'd all feel safer knowing the truth, Malfoy. If I remember correctly your father was only sixteen when he allowed a bunch of Death Eaters into the castle, so please forgive me for being suspicious."

"Stop it!" Lily begs again.

"If you aren't a Death Eater then there shouldn't be a problem with doing what I ask. Unless, of course, you are hiding something…"

"Bravo, Potter. It's truly astonishing to see a single person spew so much shite from their mouth as you have just now. Not only are you absolutely pathetic – trying to make yourself seem smarter than you could ever possibly be – but you're unremarkable. No matter what you do it will never be enough for you to be like your precious father, nor me. I will always be ten steps ahead of you in everything. It's why I have the Head Boy badge that you were so sure would go to you. It's why I'm always the one with the snitch in my hand every game. You can never touch me no matter how much you wish you could."

Albus' eyes narrow and his smirk slowly fades with every word spoken. Scorpius knew he had hit a nerve and though he wished he didn't have to do this in front of Lily, he was tired of being the bigger person. Tired of taking the hits.

"It's why I get the last laugh every single time you open your bloody mouth. Your family must be so ashamed of how talentless you are – oh, wait – they don't know, do they? You've done so well hiding the truth of how fucking stupid you are. I could tell everyone your little secret if I really wanted to."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Albus gulps visibly.

He smiles. "I think you do. I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Don't want any unplanned pregnancies ruining your brilliant future. Merlin knows the world would be better off without you procreating."

Scorpius watches Albus grow angrier. His face pales, but his eyes are like flames as he glares at him. The students and Albus' family look on in curiosity at what Scorpius knew and what had so easily silenced the Gryffindor.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asks in false innocence. "You seemed to have been having such fun poking at me and now you've gone all quiet. Did I say something wrong?"

"You're worthless," Albus replies. "There's nothing you could ever say against me, nor would anyone ever take the word of someone like you. Think what you want, Malfoy, but I'm not the one everyone hates."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, Potter." Calliope walks up to Scorpius' side after having pushed through the gaping students, Olin and Corrina only steps behind her. "I've heard a couple of your lackeys talking behind your back. You should get better friends or is the whole school finally tired of hearing you bitch about how great your family is?"

"Who invited Zabini?" Albus says sourly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was doing you a favor by interrupting and allowing you a moment to process the big boy words Scorpius was using. How does it feel to have a real wizard put you in your place? Must be enlightening."

"No one asked for your opinion, you troll. As for Malfoy being a real wizard don't make me laugh."

"Careful with your words, Potter. I won't allow you or anyone to speak to my fiancée like that," Olin warned.

"It's alright, Olin. You can't expect someone like this imbecile to know how to speak to someone of my stature."

"Someone of your stature?" Albus laughs. "The daughter of a wannabe Death Eater, yes? From what my Uncle Ron says your father was nothing more than Draco Malfoy's lapdog. I can't imagine how you'd ever think yourself superior to anyone when you and your cousin are equally pitiful."

Scorpius holds Calliope back when she looks ready to lunge after Albus' condescending tone. It was one thing for someone to attack her, but not her family. His cousin could be heartless and cold more often than not, yet when it came to family he knew she'd give up her life for every single person.

"The only person you should think pitiful is yourself, Potter," Olin spoke calmly as he looked down on Albus. "Not only have you made a fool of yourself by once again losing an argument which you started, but all anyone has heard from you is your usual whining. Yes, your father is Harry Potter, but you aren't him. No matter how many wet dreams you have you will never be like him and I suggest you work on yourself rather than latch onto the glory days that you had no part in. I also believe you should leave Scorpius alone because I'm starting to wonder if you're in love with him. You never seem to stop talking about him and it makes a person wonder…"

The Slytherins all laugh openly at Olin's insinuation, but Scorpius knew this was far from over. Albus loved having the last word and he doubted the Gryffindor would allow his pride to be stepped on in such a way. The look of pure hatred in Albus' eyes sent the message loud and clear.

"You should be more focused on the snake you're going to marry than on me, Hallowell. Everyone knows about Zabini's grandmother and how she's a gold-digging whore that's killed all of her husbands. I wouldn't be surprised if she taught her granddaughters a thing or two on how to fuck their way to being rich. Tell me, _ladies_ , do you touch yourselves to the thought of money or will you only sick a dick if someone pays you?"

Before Olin, Scorpius, and even Derrik could pull out their wands in defense of the Zabini sisters. Calliope already had hers pointed at Albus' throat.

"Talk of my sister and grandmother like that again I dare you!" she roars.

"Miss Zabini!" Professor Slughorn calls out as he and Professor Flitwick break through the sea of students, Hugo rushing behind them. "Put your wand down this second! One hex and you'll go straight to McGonagall."

"P, let it go. He isn't worth it," Corrina pulls at Calliope's arm.

"We won't ask again, Miss Zabini."

"Calliope," Scorpius walks to her side, "walk away."

"Wand. Down."

Calliope looks towards the professors and to everyone's surprise, she throws her wand at them before slamming her fist into Albus' face. Her sharp ring cutting him deeply below his eye and causing him to bleed profusely.

"You bitch!" Albus shouts in pain, his hands going to his damaged face and touching at the wound.

Scorpius like the rest of the students and professors stood in shock after having witnessed Calliope act no better than a muggle. It was absolutely uncivilized for a wizard and especially a witch to give into a fistfight when they were able to use magic.

"You will never be worth me having to use my wand," Calliope says above all the commotion, her body shaking in anger and her own damaged hand fisted at her side.

"Miss Zabini –"

"I know where McGonagall's office is," she cuts off Professor Slughorn, walking past everyone and down the corridor with her head held high and even steps. Corrina and Olin following after her in a matter of seconds.

"All of you to your houses immediately or every single student will have a year's worth of detention!" Professor Flitwick orders after his own shock had worn off.

With that threat hanging in the air the students immediately do as their told with only a few remaining to tend to Albus or in Derrik's case just to be at Scorpius' side in case he needed backup.

"What the hell happened to you Albus?" Rose barreled towards him and looked around her many cousins for what she had missed.

"What happened is that Malfoy's fucking cousin attacked me like a damn animal!" Albus replied while allowing Lily to stop his bleeding. "You can't expect less from people like them."

"Would you stop? We need to get you Madam Pomfrey before you lose an eye," Lily glares.

Scorpius takes a deep breath and slowly walks up to them, ignoring Lily's pleading eyes for him to walk away. He knew what he was about to say wasn't wise and would probably earn him her anger, but he couldn't help it.

"You know what Potter? If you keep pushing me, I may just end up destroying your family and I won't give a fuck. I won't feel one ounce of guilt when I take something from right under your nose."

Albus stares at him in confusion while Lily tries her best to show no emotion, but Scorpius knows her better than anyone. He sees her body tense and the tremble in her hand as she clings onto her brother's arm. Even Hugo looks on in worry of what else Scorpius would say from his place next to the Scamander twins.

"I said everyone to their house!" Professor Flitwick glares at them from over his glasses. "And you, Potter, go to the infirmary to get that eye examined."

Without another word Scorpius walks off, ignoring Slughorn who tells him that the dungeons were the other way and heading down to McGonagall's office in search of his cousins, Derrik at his heels.

"What did you mean by what you said to Potter?" Derrik asks.

"That's my business."

"I tell you all my shite. What is this that will destroy their family?"

"Derrik, not now. I need to see what's going to happen to Calliope and some secrets are better left alone at the moment."

"You can't just say something like that and not expect questions!"

"Leave it alone."

"Sometimes I want to Avada Kedavra your arse I hope you know," Derrik mutters just as they spot Corrina and Olin standing in front of McGonagall's door.

"What's happening?" Scorpius asked them. "Is she in there?"

Corrina nods silently, her soft features conveying the worry she felt for her older sister. Scorpius knew that while she and Calliope were absolute opposites they were just like his mother and Aunt Daphne. They could fight and shout, but it was their love for each other that outweighed the bad.

He wraps his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her blonde head. "It'll be okay Rina."

"What happened to Potter?" she asks.

"Hopefully he lost an eye," Derrik replies.

"If Calliope is expelled losing an eye will be the least of his problems," Olin murmurs as he continues to stare at the closed door.

"She won't be expelled will she?" Corrina bites at her lip in fret.

The door suddenly opens before anyone could reply, Calliope walking out calmly and giving nothing away.

"What happened?" everyone asks simultaneously.

"I don't know yet," she tells them. "McGonagall wants to speak with an actual adult so she made me write home."

"To mother and father?"

"Of course not. I don't want to worry father and mother would have my skin as a coat if I'm expelled."

"You won't be expelled," Olin assures her. "My father is on the board of governors and he won't allow anything to happen to you."

Calliope's lips curve up slightly. "Thank you, Olin."

"If you didn't write to our parents than to whom?"

"Here I am with two stunning witches on either side of me and a bottle of Ogden's finest when I suddenly get a letter saying Calliope has taken someone's eye out and I think: not my sweet little cousin!"

Everyone turns to the lively voice and standing there with a brilliant smile and arms open in await of an embrace is Anton.

"I knew you'd come!" Calliope says as she rushes into his arms, followed by Corrina and even Scorpius can't help give a smile at his cousin's presence.

Think what you will of Anton, but he was always there for all of them. From the moment they had been born he had been the one to provide comfort when their parents couldn't and while Bastian was technically the eldest it was Anton that they looked up to. Bastian would judge, but it was Anton that listened.

"Did you actually doubt me?" he asks Calliope.

"No," she replies while pressing her face into his dark suit. "You smell like home."

Anton smiles dotingly at the sisters, hugging them close in comfort and only pulling away to look at Calliope. "So what are we dealing with? I hear you took someone's eye out..."

"I should have. McGonagall might expel me either way and Potter deserved it for being such a prick."

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" Anton lifts a dark brow.

"His son, Albus."

"What happened?"

"He offended Grandmother Antoinette and Corrina."

Anton's emerald eyes darken at Calliope's words and his grin vanishes just as fast as a snitch during a quidditch game. Scorpius watches Anton look at Corrina for confirmation and when she nods, his expression is murderous.

"What did he say?" he asked them.

Calliope looks away. "Something I rather not repeat."

Scorpius knew her words were enough to tell Anton that it hadn't just been a simple argument between house rivals.

"He's always looking for a fight with Scorpius, but he went too far this time," she murmurs. "He can say what he wants about me, but not my family. Something in me just snapped and I punched him without thinking."

Anton glances at Scorpius in question. Aside from Calliope, Corrina, and Damen, no one else in the family knew of Albus' hatred for Scorpius. He hadn't found the need to whine about being picked on like a little boy when he could fight his own battles; he'd leave the bitching to Albus.

"We'll talk about that later," he tells Scorpius with a pointed look before moving his gaze back to Calliope. "You punched him...like a _muggle_?"

"It wasn't my finest moment."

"I can't say I'm surprised. You punched Bastian in the groin when you were two because he told you that your dolls weren't real and everyone knew that they were your babies."

Everyone lets out a laugh and though still a bit nervous of her fate, Calliope begins to cheer up at the mention of her childhood.

"Is that why he doesn't really come near me?" she grins.

"That and the fact that after he told on you – as he tends to do – and Aunt Daphne had taken away all your toys as punishment, you warned him that next time you would use a knife for being such a tattletale."

"I'd start sleeping with an eye open, Hallowell," Derrik snickers.

"Mr. Greengrass, what are you doing here?" Headmistress McGonagall asks as she steps out of her office.

"Headmistress you look just as radiant as I recall." Anton places a kiss on her hand and to everyone's amusement the older witch looked absolutely stricken by his charm. "You haven't aged a bit since the last time I saw you."

McGonagall chortles until she remembers that students were present and there was an issue that needed to be dealt with. Clearing her throat, she focuses her attention on Calliope.

"Where are your parents?"

"My aunt and uncle are traveling overseas, Headmistress. They won't be back until later in the week I'm afraid."

"That won't do. I need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Zabini this very moment as I have an injured student on my hands."

"I understand but from what Calliope wrote to me, you just needed to speak with an adult and it's been a few years since I was last a child."

She considers his words for a moment before exhaling deeply. "My office, Mr. Greengrass."

"After you."

As the door closes behind Anton, Calliope walks over to Olin and to Scorpius' surprise lays her head on his shoulder tiredly.

"Thank you for defending me," she murmurs.

"You're my future wife."

"I don't think your mother will allow you to marry me when she finds out what I did or if I'm expelled from school."

"I won't allow you to be thrown out and as for my mother, I'll deal with her."

Scorpius doesn't hear the rest, giving them privacy and turning to Corrina who stood near one of the many windows. Before he can walk over to her and offer his cloak, Derrik places his own around her shivering frame.

"Thank you," Corrina says in a surprise tone.

"You looked cold…" he shrugs.

For the first time since the two had met as children, Scorpius witnesses his cousin smile up at his best mate without her usual sarcasm in sight. The small gesture takes Derrik aback as well, but he responds with a boyish grin of his own. It shouldn't have felt like an intimate moment and yet Scorpius felt as if he were intruding on one. He felt out of place between the two couples even if one of them was far from anything romantic.

His thoughts take him to Lily and how she was handling the current situation. Was she mad at him for what he said in the end to Albus? He could only hope not. Was she crying because of the horrifying scene she had witnessed? Probably, and Scorpius wished nothing more than to be there to comfort her. His sweet witch hadn't deserved the moment she was forced to endure.

 _She deserved better than him._

Time ticks by slowly and the only sound comes from the storm outside the castle walls. The thunder drowning out all the thoughts surging in his head. He doesn't want to imagine his Lily in tears because of what her sorry excuse for a brother had caused. Maybe he should just do as he warned Albus and take her away from them. Yes, she'd inevitably miss her family and it would be hard on her, but he'd be there for her. He'd never asked his parents for much and he knew his mother adored him; she may be an ally in all of this. His grandparents would just have to adapt to her and if they didn't that was their problem, but Lily was practically a pureblood and that was all they'd care about. As for his father it would take some time for him to get used to a Potter/Weasley in their family, but Lily would grow on him as she was nothing like her blasted family. Even Cassiopeia had taken a liking to her and they had only met a single time; he doubted he'd have a problem there.

 _Could you really do this, Scorpius?_

Would he be able to live with himself knowing all he had caused? He loved her and for that reason he didn't want to be the cause of the sadness in her eyes. Scorpius didn't want to break her spirit in his selfishness.

Calliope's voice saves him from himself. "What happened?" she asks Anton as he steps out from McGonagall's office.

"Do you want the good news or bad news?" he asks.

"Bad news."

"Bad news is that you're stuck in this shithole until you graduate next year or end up killing someone. Good news is that if I hurry I may still find those witches back at the pub."

Calliope let's out an excited laugh and jumps into Anton's arms, hugging him tightly and thanking him over and over again.

"You're on probation, Calliope. One more stunt like that and I doubt Salazar Slytherin could save you from being thrown out. Play nice with the children and share your toys, got it?"

"Got it," she presses a loud kiss to his cheek. "How did you do it?"

"Darling, I'm a Greengrass. We have our ways of persuasion –"

"Expelled are you?"

With a groan, Scorpius turns to the other side of the corridor where Albus stood looking absolutely ridiculous with a black patch over his left eye.

"Does he seriously want someone to take out his other eye?" Derrik glared, wand already in hand.

"She didn't get expelled," Corrina tells him with a scowl.

"What do you mean she didn't get expelled!" he snarls.

"Expulsion is the action of depriving someone of membership in an organization," Olin defines condescendingly. "Would you also like for me to say it in French or perhaps German? I speak five languages and in all of them expulsion means the same thing. Calliope doesn't fit the category as McGonagall forgave her."

"Wait until I tell my father you attacked me," Albus promises Calliope. "I'll have you locked in Azkaban!"

"Now, now, play nice children," Anton intervenes. "Let the grownup handle this."

Scorpius stood aside as Anton walked up to Albus, staring down at him calmly and reminding Scorpius of their Grandfather Hyperion. Even to this day his maternal grandfather scared him more his Grandfather Lucius, and it was because his anger was so quiet. He never yelled or physically attacked anyone, and that was so much worse.

"One would think that after you were left looking like that you wouldn't go poking at me, little boy. I want you to get this through that thick skull of yours as I'm only going to say it one: stay the fuck away from my family. I'm not Scorpius and I'm not Calliope, and I assure you that I don't give a single fuck who your daddy is. If you can't keep your mouth shut and play nice we'll just have to rip out that tongue of yours. I'll end you and I'll make it look like an accident, got it?"

Albus nods shakily, shrinking away Anton's vicious gaze.

"I like that we understand each other, Potter. My night was ruined because of this shite and I don't plan on making the trip to Hogwarts every time one of my cousins decides to sever one of your limbs. Now if you're done shaking like a bloody maraca and have nothing of value to say, take your scrawny arse back to the lion's den."

Not needing to be told twice, Albus races off like the ninny he was. Sometimes it really was a wonder why someone like him would end up in Gryffindor besides his obvious parentage as a reason. He had the courage of a cornered rat.

"Now with that handled everyone should get back to the dungeons unless you want old Filch to give you a detention," Anton says as he looks down at his watch. "Not you Scorpius. We need to talk."

 _Damn it. There goes the quick escape._

"Can we do it some other time? I have somewhere I need to be and an essay that won't write itself."

"Did I not just say I hate repeating myself to Potter? I said we need to talk Scorpius Hyperion and don't you dare roll your eyes at me you little brat, I changed your damn nappies! Your essay can wait and wherever you're going isn't as important as this."

"Anton I really don't need a lecture right now. Can we please just do this when I go back home for the holidays? It's been a shitty day and I just don't want to think about it."

"You're all fucking lucky you have a cousin like me," he huffs. "The moment you're back in London we're going to have a little chat cousin to cousin whether you want to or not."

Scorpius nods. "I'll add it to my calendar."

"Do you really want to be sarcastic with me right now? I'm a second away from slapping you and it isn't going to be pretty."

Corrina and Calliope giggle from beside him, walking up to Anton and each placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Behave, ladies. Let me know if you need help burying a body or something of the sort."

"We'll hold you to that," Corrina replies in a cheerier voice.

Calliope smiles at the two as she rests her hand on their cousin's arm. "Thank you again for coming Anton."

"I'll always be there for all of you little cousin, but in the future, let's not cock-block Anton, yes?"

"Ew!" she laughs, shoving him away.

"Take care, P," he presses a kiss to her forehead. "And don't worry, your parents won't know about this incident."

"I love you."

"Love you more. Now if we're done here I'm going back to the pub to see if those witches are still there or at the most my bottle of firewhisky." He pats Scorpius on the shoulder as he walks past and towards the entrance of the castle. "Don't forget about our talk Scorp unless you want me to get Aunt Tori involved!"

"Noted," Scorpius grumbles.

"I guess we should head down to the dungeons," Derrik yawns.

"It is getting late and I don't want another run-in with someone of _their_ family," Corrina says, following after him. "Are you coming Calliope?"

"You go on ahead," she replies. "I need to get my wand back from Slughorn."

"I'll go with you," Olin offers.

"Okay."

"Scorpius?" Corrina calls out to him.

"I'm going to see if Weaslette still needs me to be on duty."

"Only you would think about prefect duties after all this shite," Derrik rolls his eyes.

As soon as they're all of sight, Scorpius spots Hugo hiding behind a pillar. The younger boy looking anxious at the prospect of being caught with a Malfoy.

"Where is she?" Scorpius asks.

"Clock tower under the staircase –"

"Thanks!" he says, racing towards the third floor.

As expected the corridor was empty and the only movement was that of the pendulum swinging back and forth. Had it not been for the soft sound of sniffling alongside the rainfall he would have thought it completely desolate. With careful steps he walked behind the wooden staircase where Lily sat crying with her arms wrapped around her knees. He couldn't have hated himself more in that very moment. Every whimper tearing him apart.

She startles when he places his hand on her shoulder, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes and trembling lips. Taking her into his arms, Lily heaved with emotion. Her small body shaking against him with every cry until she began to calm.

"He's very mad," she whispers.

"I know. I'm sorry, Lily. You never should have seen that and I shouldn't have acted so stupidly in the end."

"Hugo thinks someone will find out because of what you said. Albus isn't as dumb as you might think."

He looks back down at her. "You still want to be with me?"

"Do you not want to?" she wipes at her eyes.

"Of course I do," he replies. "But I just thought that after all that happened…"

"I don't want to lose you Scorpius."

He places a kiss against her temple. "You won't Lily. You will always have me even if we're apart."

Lily takes his face between her small hands and draws his lips to hers; the kiss soft and heavy with emotion. Her hands drop to encircle around his neck, as his own hand tightened around her waist. Both so lost in each other that neither are aware of the vibrant eyes watching from behind the stoned archway. Without being noticed the person turns away, their hand touching the wall for a prolonged moment before walking off.

"Can we go to the room of requirement?" Lily asks as she breaks the kiss, her eyes conveying her need for him.

"Will they notice that you're gone?"

"No one wants to get in Albus' line of fire, so they'll think I'm hiding."

He stands up and offers his hand to her. "Let's go. It's been a shitty day and all I want is to be with you."

As they walk from under the staircase they pass the same wall where the intruder had been and just as before both were oblivious to small etching in the stone. An _AG & DH_ making itself part of the castle's long history…

* * *

 _A lone student hurried along the third floor corridor that led to the clock tower late at night. Her hand playing with the red and gold tie around her neck while the Head Girl badge gleamed against her dark cloak. As the girl made to take a turn, she was suddenly pulled under the wooden staircase by a pair of strong, very familiar arms and her lips taken in a fiery kiss that stole away her very breath._

 _"Anton!" the blonde swats at him, breaking the kiss. "You can't just manhandle me like that."_

 _"You like when I manhandle you," he grins. "And if I remember correctly, you didn't seem to mind it last night. In fact you kept begging for more."_

 _"I did not beg."_

 _"Oh, you most definitely begged, Miss Hale."_

 _"Did. Not."_

 _His grin only grows wider. "Darcy, should I remind you how much you enjoyed my mouth on your sweet pus –"_

 _She covers his mouth with her hand. "Stop! I will not deal with your vulgarity after the day I've had preparing for graduation. If our Head Boy changes the tapestries one more time I won't be held responsible for hexing him into the next century!"_

 _"My poor girl," Anton coos. "You work so hard."_

 _"That's because some of us weren't born with a silver spoon in our mouth."_

 _"Is that a muggle joke?"_

 _"More like a saying."_

 _He looks at her quizzically as he tried making sense of the phrase. "I don't get it…"_

 _"My pureblood," she giggles, lacing her arms around his neck. "You're cute when you don't understand something."_

 _"Cute? Like a puppy or a baby?"_

 _"Did I emasculate you?"_

 _"A bit," he confesses. "My cousins are cute. I'm fucking beautiful."_

 _Darcy's head falls back as she laughs freely. "How can you be so vain?" she asks._

 _"It's called honesty, love, or do you not find me beautiful?"_

 _"Maybe just a little…"_

 _"Just a little?"_

 _"Perhaps," she bites her lip._

 _His emerald eyes fall to her pink lips. "Liar," he states and silences her objection with another kiss._

 _Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure. His hand clasped gently into the back of her hair, pressing in softly and tangling within her honey tresses. His mouth tasted like the peppermint candy he always seemed to eat, cool and warm at the same time. There was nothing better than the feeling of Anton kissing her until the world vanished around them._

 _But it never truly vanished, not really. They could pretend all they wanted, but Darcy knew the truth. Come tomorrow it would all be over. He'd walk away and take her heart with him, and she would only have these memories of him to cling onto. The loud chime from the clock tower suddenly startles them and forces an end to their kiss. Her brown eyes turning towards the swinging pendulum and away from that emerald gaze she loved so much._

 _"It's midnight," she murmurs._

 _"Happy graduation day."_

 _She doesn't reply; instead keeping her eyes locked on the ever moving clock. A tear sliding down her cheek and to her chin._

 _"Hey, why are you crying?" he wipes away the fallen tear with his thumb._

 _At his touch the tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. Darcy feels the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child and she looks toward the window, as if the light of the moon could soothe her. There is static in her head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress she lived with. She hears her own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of her Darcy didn't know she had left to give. This was the definition of absolute heartbreak._

 _Anton wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak._

 _"I love you," she tells him when the tears had all run out._

 _"I know," he mutters. "I love you too."_

 _"We have to say goodbye today, but I don't want to. I don't want to lose you."_

 _"You'll never lose me, Darcy. My heart is yours and it will always be yours no matter what happens after today."_

 _"Will you marry Sabine?"_

 _"Darcy…"_

 _"Please, Anton. I need to know."_

 _"There's a very high chance of that happening, yes."_

 _She shuts her eyes tightly and clings onto him, feeling a fresh wave of tears making way._

 _"I don't want you to forget me," she cries. "I don't want to forget this."_

 _"How can you possibly think I could forget this? How could I forget you, Darcy? After all this time do you not trust me?"_

 _"They say time erases everything…"_

 _"Not this. Nothing will ever erase this."_

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

 _Anton looks up at the ceiling in frustration until he drops his gaze to the wall behind her. She watches as he takes out his wand from the inside of his own cloak and walks around her, pressing the tip of his wand to the stone._

 _"What are you doing?" she asks._

 _"Making sure that neither of us ever forget," he replies._

 _Walking up to him and looking over his shoulder, she sees what he's doing. With his wand he carves their initials into the uneven stone, forever leaving their mark there._

 _"There!" he says when he's finished. "What do you think?"_

 _She blinks away the emotion in her eyes at the sight, "I love it."_

 _"Now we'll always remember our love."_

 _"You're not making this easy for me Anton. I have to let you go in a matter of hours and I don't know if I can take it."_

 _"What if we didn't say goodbye?"_

 _She looks up at him in question. "What do you mean?"_

 _"No one knows about us," he says thoughtfully. "If we continue to be careful there isn't a reason why that would change…"_

 _"You want me to be your mistress?"_

 _He scowls at her use of the word._

 _"It would be too hard. It's already hard sneaking around the castle can you even imagine doing it out in the real world? I don't want you to lose everything because of me and besides, Iryna knows about us and she could say something. I'm not exactly her favorite person or have you forgotten?"_

 _"Iryna has known for a few weeks now and she hasn't said anything. I trust her with my life, Darcy. She would never betray me."_


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter took longer to write than I had hoped, but here it is. You guys all seemed to have loved all that drama (LOL) I can only imagine how you all will love Albus finding out, but that's still down the road. I hope you guys don't mind that I'm adding multiple pov's in this, but as I said in the beginning I want to show Scorpius' family as it hasn't really been done in these kinds of stories. I will not be offended if you only read the Scorp/Lily parts if you don't like the other stuff I'm writing** **. Like always thank you, enjoy, and review!**

"Thank you for coming to get my wand with me," Calliope says to Olin as they walk into the empty common room.

He nods silently at her gratitude, looking down at her with his brilliant blue eyes. She had never really taken the time, nor cared enough to notice how deep in color his eyes were. To say that Olin's eyes were blue was like saying that the sun was yellow. Sufficient but not accurate to capture the burning. They were almost indigo in color, a mix of the heaviest blue and a rich violet. For a quick second she imagined their future child with such eyes.

"How are you Calliope?" he suddenly asks, pulling her attention back to the present and away from that scorching gaze.

"I'm fine," she replies with a curious smile. Not once had Olin even asked her about the weather or how her day was going, but then again, she had always tried whatever she could to not be in the same room as him.

"Fine isn't a feeling."

"Sure it is. People use it all the time, Hallowell."

"Hallowell? Are we back to using last names again? I'll remind you that by next June you will be the one bearing it and as for that useless word, just because people use it all the time doesn't make it verbally correct. All it conveys to me is that you aren't _fine_."

"What do you want me to say?" she asks, walking up to the fireplace and watching the flames flicker and dance.

"You don't always have to be so strong, you know? It's okay to be angry. To feel hurt. To cry because someone was mean to you."

"Mean to me?" Calliope scoffs, ignoring the annoying wet feeling in her eyes. "I don't care if Potter was _mean_ to me. He doesn't know shite about me or my family. He doesn't know how hard it is to listen to people talk about them with such hatred, even if you're in the room. He will never know how hard it is to keep pretending that some words don't fucking hurt when they do. Potter and his stupid family live in their little pink world while the rest of us have to fight for a damn place in all this emptiness. You want to know if I'm fine. No, I'm not fine! None of what we have to endure is fine! I'm angry because I shouldn't have allowed myself to stoop to his level. I'm angry because while everyone hates people like us someone like him is seen as fucking Merlin himself! And I'm angry because I feel like crying and I don't want to!"

Her body shakes with the force of her words and she wipes at her eyes furiously, ruining her dark eyeshadow and staining her face with mascara. If only her mother could see her like this. Hysterical and ungroomed, and in front of her soon-to-be husband no less.

"I always knew you were capable of emotion," she hears his deep drawl.

She stills and looks up at him with sharp hazel eyes, her anger turning to him. "Does this amuse you? Do you think it's _**funny**_ to see me in tears? Me, the ice queen! You're just like every other man; you think women are sport and enjoy watching them at their breaking point. I hope you enjoyed the show I've just give you, _**Hallowell**_."

Without waiting for a reply, she tries pushing past him and towards her dorm, but he catches her wrist, pulling her back to face him.

"No," he says.

"No what?"

Olin closes the small distance between them and gently caresses the side of her face, as if afraid she'd break under his touch.

"I don't find your tears amusing, Calliope," he murmurs. "I could never take joy from seeing you in pain."

To her own shock Calliope finds herself leaning into his hand. Never had she allowed a man to get this close to her other than those related to her by blood, but she didn't seem to mind his touch. This was the man that would make her his wife and father her children. He was her wizard as much as she was his witch.

"You'll have to forgive me for sometimes seeming so cold or rude with my words. My mother says I take after my father, which I hope isn't entirely true as that man could put a glacier to shame. I suppose you'll get used to it once we marry, but I never meant for you to think I was laughing at you, Calliope. You have no idea what you mean to me."

She lifts a brow at that. "You care about me? Why?"

He laughs almost uncomfortably, moving away from her and rubbing at his jaw. "Is it not obvious?"

"Obviously not if I'm asking you."

"I've cared since we were children. Against my mother's dislike of yours and your indifference towards me, my feelings for you have never wavered. You were always the only person I saw myself married to."

Calliope blinked up at him slowly. Of all that she had gone through today, this was the cherry on the fucking cake. Who would have thought that someone as rigid as Olin Hallowell could ever confess having a crush since he was a boy?

"It must be the first time you don't have something to say," he comments. "Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to confess your undying love for me, but I just thought you should know that I'm not as horrible as you think I am."

"I don't think you're horrible," she replies quickly.

"You probably did, but I don't fault you for it. I'll admit that I'm not the easiest person to like, nor should you expect me to be a cuddly man. Although I don't think you need someone that could easily bow to your will, do you?"

His question doesn't merit a response. Calliope knew herself well enough to know that what he was saying was absolutely true. Her Grandmother Antoinette always said that it was in a woman's best interest for her to marry a man that was easy to manipulate; a man easy to get rid of if you had to, but Calliope didn't want that. If she had to marry someone as was expected of her then she wanted for him to see her as his equal and to match her in intelligence. She didn't need cuddly or sweet. She wanted respect and loyalty. A man that would value her for who she was.

"I know that I wasn't your first choice, Calliope, but you have to know that I would never treat you as if you were my possession or a _sport_. I will make this marriage work for the both of us and for the children we have together."

She feels herself physically soften at the mention of their children. It was so rare to find a man in her social circle that would actually care for the children he procreated and not just hand them off to the mother or house-elf to look after. Yet, here he was, promising her a happy marriage so long as she let him and worked for it as well.

Calliope hated him.

From the moment her mother had told her of her impending nuptials to the Hallowell heir, Calliope had promised herself to make his life a living hell once they were married. She would wreak havoc on his life and make him wish he had never allowed himself to take her as his wife, and he had ruined it all. Fuck, how she hated him.

She didn't want to turn into one of those foolish women that fell for a man's charm and gave herself so freely, but she wasn't as indifferent as she made herself to be. Olin was handsome, incredibly so. There was this dark allure to him that beckoned her and his voice – Merlin – his voice reminded her of liquid being poured down in a perfect stream. Her mother had won. She could only imagine her glee at knowing her strong headed daughter had fallen for the man she had chosen for her. Olin had won. He had taken down her walls and had made himself at home.

But she'd be damned if they had the final say in all of this.

With what's left of her determination, she marches up to him and forces his lips to hers in a searing kiss, taking him by surprise. Calliope needed for him to know through this kiss that if she was going to give into this – give herself to him – then it would be her choice and no one else's. When his shock had worn off, she felt him begin to respond with the same fiery passion that was in her.

 _They were one in the same._

His lips were intoxicating against hers. If people said that the eyes were a gateway to the soul, the lips were a gateway to the body. They are softness, passion and the promise of the sweetness that is to come. She feels his hand take hold of her waist as if it always belonged there, pulling her closer into him and deepening the kiss as if it weren't already.

"I'm not going to be some submissive wife," she says as she breaks their kiss for much needed air.

"Do you think I want that?" he replies.

"I just thought you should know."

"There's a reason why I didn't choose someone like Nott or Flint, Calliope. If I wanted a submissive wife or a loving person do you really think I would have chosen you?"

"We're going to fight and yell," she tells him. "There's going to be times where you want to break my neck and times where I might throw a vase at you…"

He throws his head back as he laughs. "That's probably true."

"But I will be loyal to you, Olin."

His hand moves to her face like before, caressing it and moving a fallen piece of hair behind her ear.

"And I'll be a good mother," she promises.

"I know you will," he kisses her forehead, taking her hand in his before frowning. "You're bleeding."

She follows his gaze to her hand and sees that below her a knuckle she was indeed bleeding. No doubt that with the force of her punch, her armor ring had scraped her enough to break the skin.

"It's just a scrape, but I'll put some salve in my dormitory."

Olin takes off her ring slowly as to not hurt her more, placing it on the table and seeing to her finger. She blinks curiously as the cut begins to mend itself under his touch, a light magical thread pulling itself through the wound and closing it.

"All better," he murmurs.

Calliope looks back up at him as she bites her plump lip. "You're going to make me fall in love with you, aren't you?"

"It'll make having sex a whole lot easier."

* * *

"Do you think the Death Eaters are back?" Lily asks softly as she draws shapes on Scorpius' naked chest.

"It looks that way," he responds. "Some idiot trying to revive the failure of the past."

"They've killed muggles…" she looks away from his chest and to him. "What if they try attacking Hogwarts?"

"Nothing will happen, my love. Your father I'm sure is already looking into this mess and the Aurors will catch whoever it is behind these attacks."

"Sometimes the Aurors take months to figure out a case."

He moves his hand from where it had been resting on her lower back and to her face, soothing the frown that had formed on her forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about it, Lily. If something happens – which it won't – I'll protect you."

 _He won't be able to protect you forever, Lily…_

She ignores that voice in her head and goes back to tracing his strong chest. "If you protect me who will protect you?" she questions.

"I'm scary and ugly enough to ward off the Death Eaters," he quips.

"You're not ugly. Scary, maybe."

Scorpius chuckles, his chest rumbling beneath her hand. "You don't think I'm ugly?"

"You know you're not."

"True. I just like having you say it."

"I don't think I should stroke your ego that much. Don't want your head to match McLaggen's in size."

"You could always stroke something else if you don't want to stroke my ego…"

Lily purses her lips in distaste of his comment, but her eyes move down to his waist where the black sheets were covering him. She moves her hand slowly from his chest down to his taunt stomach, circling his bellybutton until she touches the silky sheet. Scorpius' eyes were on her, she knew, but she didn't dare look up at him. Though – obviously – no longer a virgin, Lily had never initiated their intimacy, nor had she ever touched him _there_. The one time she had caught a glimpse of it as it moved in and out of her, she'd immediately looked away in embarrassment.

Shakily, she slides her hand underneath the sheet and wraps it around him. Roughly.

"Fuck!" he hisses.

Lily looks up in horror. "I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, love. You just have to be gentle or you'll unman me," he says. "Here, like this."

Scorpius takes her hand in his own, moving it back between his legs and guiding her movement, slower and gentler than before. He inhales sharply at her touch and allows her to get used to the feeling of having such an intimate part of him in her grasp.

Her eyes widen at his size when he pushes the sheets off of him so they weren't in the way. How the hell does he fit inside of her without breaking her? It was thinker than her wrist and her fingers could barely touch as they came around him. When she's set a steady rhythm, Scorpius lets his hand fall to the bed and leans his head back against the pillows, closing his eyes.

"Just like that," he moans.

She revels under his praise. He was moaning because of her and it made her feel so womanly to know that she was giving pleasure to her wizard; just as he did to her every time they were together.

 _I wonder…_

Motivated by the sounds he was making, Lily lowers her head and flicks her tongue against the tip of him. Scorpius eyes flash open at the new sensation, looking down at Lily in shock and something…something that couldn't be explained in words.

Lily kept her eyes on him as she explored him and worked up her courage to take wrap her lips around him fully. It was so intimate, the taste of him in her mouth and his soft groans as she sucked and licked. The skin was soft yet he was so hard, and she took in as much as she could, her hands braced on his strong thighs and his fingers threading through her hair.

"Lily."

Her name fell from his lips like one of those muggle prayers and he thrust against her lips, hot and hard and _hers_.

He was tender and harsh, gentle and rough, sweet and tart, he was everything, and how she loved him. Loved all of him. None of her schoolgirl fantasies could have ever done justice to this beautiful man that had made her feel so adored.

As she continued her ministrations, she felt her own desire for him growing. The familiar need between her legs that only he could ever satisfy, but her own pleasure could wait for now. All that mattered at this moment was him. His pleasure. She wondered if he felt this powerful when he was between her legs. Did he hold back on his own throbbing need to ensure her pleasure first?

"My sweet witch…" he says.

 _Yes, I'm your sweet witch. Yours. Only yours._

Scorpius suddenly grasped her shoulder and pulled her away from his lap with a _pop_ , her green eyes curious as to why he would have her stop when he had seemed so close to release. Had she done something wrong? She doubted it. The sounds he had made would say differently.

Before she could ask him what was wrong, he kisses her with fervor and pulls her over where only seconds ago her lips had been around. Lily whimpers into his mouth as he eases her down his cock. The feeling of having him so deep inside of her – stretching her – almost too much for her to handle and yet she only wanted more. It was as if she could never have enough of him no matter how close he got to her.

"Take me," he says to her.

Oh my. He wanted her to be the one to take control.

"I…how?"

Scorpius smiles at her inexperience and holds her hands, guiding her as he had before. Her mouth forms a perfect O as she exhales and her breasts bounce with every rise and fall.

"You feel so good," he murmurs.

Lily rises again, heady with the power that she has over him, watching Scorpius Malfoy slowly coming apart beneath her. He lets go of her hands and grabs her hips, and she places her hands on his arms. He thrusts into her sharply, causing her to cry out.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" he says, his voice strained.

She tips her head back in utter ecstasy. "Scorpius!"

Lily moves – countering his rhythm in perfect symmetry – numbing all thought and reason. Here with him there were no Death Eaters or angry family members fighting like dogs over the last bone. It was just them. Lily and Scorpius.

She's pure sensation lost in his void of pleasure. _Up and down…again and again…Oh yes…_ Opening her eyes, she stares down at him, her breathing ragged and he's staring back at her, eyes blazing.

"My Lily," he forces her down as he thrusts up.

"Yes," she rasp. "Always."

He groans loudly, closing his eyes again, tipping his head back. Seeing Scorpius undone is enough to seal her fate, and Lily comes audibly, exhaustingly, spinning down and around, collapsing on top of him.

"Oh, Lily," he groan as he finds his release, holding her still and letting go.

Her head is on his chest, her cheek nestled against his sternum. He smooths her hair and his hand runs down her back, caressing her as his own breathing calmed.

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask for a favor?" Lily says as she begins to drift off.

"Anything."

"I want you to promise that if the Death Eaters do attack you'll protect yourself and not me."

He stills underneath her. "I can't do that."

"Scorpius –"

"We promised to never lie to each other Lily…"

The storm raged on the next morning. There was a growling of thunder from the blackened sky as the wind tore leaves from the trees. The rain lashed down, torrential, unforgiving. It was absolutely fitting for how Lily felt as she sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for Professor McGonagall to deliver an announcement. Her head pounding with another headache just like the rain pounded against the many windows lining the Great Hall.

From beside her, Albus glared through one eye at the Slytherin table and barked at anyone who even tried talking to him or laughed at the ridiculous patch covering the harm inflicted on him by Scorpius' cousin. Even Alice was in another one of her moods and Lily had no patience to deal with it after having been emotional drained with all that had occurred yesterday evening.

All she wanted was to be back in the room of requirement, wrapped in Scorpius' arms as he made sweet love to her and made the world disappear. That train of thought taking her back to last night where she had been the one in control; the first time she had ever been in control of something in her life. Lily had felt so powerful and beautiful. _He_ had made her feel powerful and beautiful. She ran her finger over her lips as she recalled every single touch and kiss, his moans and hers, their bodies fitting together like a perfect puzzle.

"Attention, please!" Headmistress McGonagall's voice echoes through the hall, forcing everyone to turn to her as she stood at the podium.

"Am I late?" Hugo asks, plumping down next to her.

"She's about to start," Lily whispered back.

"As I'm sure all of you are aware there was an altercation between a Gryffindor student and a Slytherin student –"

The students of both houses begin to shout, defending Albus and Calliope respectively, sticking up for their own as housemates often did.

"Silence!" McGonagall orders.

Knowing better than to not do as they were told, the great hall grows silent and all attention is given to the headmistress as she glares down at them with catlike eyes.

"As I was saying, there was an altercation between the two students and it led to one of them being injured. It is one thing for there to be rivalries between the four houses, but under no circumstance will it _**ever**_ be permitted for a student to attack another! No matter who started the argument you are all intelligent young adults and represent Hogwarts, and it is expected for all of you to act accordingly. If anything like this happens again all participants will be **EXPELLED**! No questions asked, am I understood?"

No one says anything and they didn't have to, because McGonagall wasn't asking for cooperation. She was commanding it.

"Furthermore, due to what happened, I have decided to cancel this Friday's Halloween feast –"

The students begin to protest, but she silences them all with a simple look.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you! I will cancel every single event including visititations to Hogsmeade and Quidditch games should another incident occur. Now onto another matter of equal importance," she takes what Lily thinks to be a calming breath. "While there is no imminent threat to Hogwarts I believe that it is only fair to speak to you all of what has occurred in London. As written in the Daily Prophet, five muggle families were murdered by an unknown group of wizards. The peace we have known for years has been disturbed and there is a danger in our world. Because of this I will implement a stricter curfew which our Head Boy and Girl will oversee…"

"Oh, yeah. Give the Death Eater more power," Albus mumbles.

Lily shushes him and earns herself a glare.

"Every student will be expected to abide by the rules and anyone who is caught wandering the halls after the set curfew will be disciplined with far worse than a simple detention. Hogsmeade trips will also be supervised by the head of houses and if any of you see something out of order, I urge you to speak. It is not only the Aurors that can offer us safety, but ourselves. We have a duty to ourselves and to each other. Hogwarts is our home and we must stand together no matter the differences we may have. That is all."

"McGonagall seemed worried," Hugo says to her.

"She did," Lily nods, watching their headmistress as she quietly spoke to the other professors.

"I can't believe those stupid snakes cost us the Halloween feast!" Alice snarls.

"Seriously!" Lily turns to her in anger. "Of all that McGonagall said you found the feast being cancelled the most important part? There are Death Eaters out roaming England, Alice."

"McGonagall said there was nothing to worry about," Alice replies snootily. "I just don't think it's fair for us to have to pay for something that bitch and her Death Eater of a cousin did."

Hugo has to grab her hand from under the table to keep her from lunging at who was supposed to be her best friend.

"Finally someone with a brain," Albus nods to Alice in appreciation. The brunette practically swooning at the gesture and her eyes glazing over pathetically.

"You two are ridiculous! Muggles were killed and we can be next, but you're all worried about some bloody feast and pointing fingers at people that had nothing to do with it because neither of you has half of a brain even put together!" Lily snaps.

"Would you like to rephrase that Lily Luna," Albus glowers.

"No I wouldn't Albus Severus."

"Someone's on their period," Alice mutters with a roll of her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be whining about why you don't have a boyfriend with Moaning Myrtle?" Lily throws back.

"Well, this escalated quickly," Hugo looks wide-eyed at Lily.

"What has gotten into you, Lily? You have one second to stop acting like a brat and apologize to me and Alice."

"Apologize for what? For saying the truth?"

"It's alright Albus," Alice mumbles. "Lily has a crush on Malfoy and that's why she's being so defensive of him."

Lily feels as if she's been slapped, but it's nothing compared to the feeling she gets at seeing Albus' face.

"Oh shite," Hugo whispers.

Albus turns to Alice, directing his anger towards her for a moment. "What did you just say?"

"I'll let your sister explain while I go whine to Moaning Myrtle," Alice replies dryly before marching off.

"Lily?" Albus looks back at her. "What the fuck did she mean by that?"

"Nothing. Alice just wanted to get back at me for what I said and decided to put me and Malfoy in the same sentence."

"Is that all?"

"What more is there Albus? I've never even spoke to the bloke."

 _Please believe me. Please believe me._

He won't stop staring at her. His eyes – so similar to her own – study her and try to pull her apart, but Lily doesn't give in. She will not bow to Albus and allow him to find out about Scorpius. She would not allow him to take her away from the man she loved. Wouldn't let Albus hurt him.

"Careful," he warns her. "You're my sister and I won't ever forgive you for even glancing his way. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. Now if we're done here I have a class to get to."

He pulls her back by her wrist just as she tries getting up from the table. "Blood is thicker than water, Lily."

"And sometimes water is healthier."

She tugs her wrist free and walks out of the hall in hurry, feeling the castle walls closing in on her as if wanting to suffocate her. How could Alice pit her against Albus like that? She was supposed to be her best friend for Merlin's sake! Alice knew what her words would do and she hadn't cared. Didn't seem to care.

Lily falls onto the cold ground of the balcony's entrance, staring out into the darkened day as the rain descends with intensity. The wind, cold and sharp, reddens her cheeks and pushes past her cloak, yet it's nothing comparing to the feeling of betrayal. She'd always made excuses for Alice's shitty behavior, but there was no excuse for this. Maybe Scorpius was right and Alice didn't deserve having her as a friend.

"Chocolate muffin?" Hugo startles her, offering the spongy bread. "Didn't look like you ate anything."

She smiles thankfully, taking the muffin and playing with its wrapper as he sits opposite of her, catching raindrops in the palm of his hand.

"We really haven't been able to talk about you and Malfoy, have we?"

"Shh, not so loud Hugo!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but you have to be discreet. He's already tense about you knowing and there's just too much going on."

"You can trust me, Lils. I'm not saying that what you're doing isn't absolute madness, but you seem happy –"

"I am," she assures.

"And I'm happy that you're happy. It's just that I can't help feeling concerned about all of this," he motions to her with a wave of his hand. "I'm still a bit confused on how the hell this happened? _**When**_ did it happen?"

"Do you want to know when we started speaking to each other or when we officially got together?"

"Both would be nice."

"Do you remember when I got lost in Knockturn Alley?"

He nods, stealing a piece of her muffin and chewing it slowly.

"That was the first time we'd ever spoken, but it wasn't the first time that I'd noticed him. I've had a crush on him since I could remember, always stealing glances at him and thinking of what it would be like to be with him, always knowing it was impossible. Everything changed that afternoon. When we were on the train back to Hogwarts we spoke if only for a moment and then for much longer when I had to ride in the same carriage as him. We started seeing each other more and more during the first week of term and one day – after he had broken his shoulder for saving me – he heard Lysander asking me to Hogsmeade and cornered me on my way to the owlery. He said he knew of my crush on him and that I was only fooling myself by agreeing to go out with someone I could never see in a romantic way. I confess that there was a second where I thought he wanted to get back at Albus by showing me attention, but he wasn't Hugo. He told me that I had ruined everything for him, making him look back at me after five years of being so close…"

Hugo listens to Lily in silence and she feels so grateful at having him hear her out without making a fuss or throwing questions at her.

"After my date with Lysander, I couldn't sleep and so I came up to the Astronomy Tower for some air and he was here. We had our first kiss here – under the stars. The next day it was the Slytherin and Gryffindor game, I thought he would want me to forget what had happened and never speak a word of it, but that didn't occur. When the game was over and I had gone to sit by the lake, he'd followed me and told me we could be together so long as we were careful. We would see each other during our free time in one of the empty classrooms and even got out of a Hogsmeade trip to have a picnic."

"So you obviously lied about studying…"

"Actually, he did help me improve my grade in Defense."

"I can't believe you've been sneaking around with him since the start of term."

She looks away sadly. "There isn't another way, Hugo, you know that."

"What happens when he graduates, Lily? That's only a few months away."

Lily bites down on her lip as his question digs into her heart. "It'll end. He won't…he said…we'll both walk away."

Hugo shakes his head and looks at her with pity. "Lily –"

"I always knew how this would end," she murmurs. "He's never been anything if not honest with me and I won't fool myself into seeing what isn't there."

"You love him."

She looks away from the rain and to Hugo. Was it that obvious?

"Have you two…"

"Have we what?"

"You know…"

Lily blinks once before she realizes what he was asking. Ducking her head, she nods shyly and waits for him to say something.

"Oh, Lily."

"I don't regret it," she whispers.

"What if you –"

"I won't. He's been very careful."

Hugo looks at her in doubt, surely recalling how careful Scorpius and she had been that day in the music room, kissing for anyone to see. Lily knew it wouldn't be easy to have Hugo see it her way – willing or not – but she didn't want him thinking Scorpius wasn't caring towards her.

"I've never been happier than when I with him, Hugo. I know that sneaking around isn't ideal or safe, but what else can we do? You saw what happened yesterday and how Albus spoke to me just now. I don't want to live the rest of my life not knowing true love."

"And I understand that, Lily, but what if you get caught? The worst that will happen to him is that Albus will try killing him and we know he'll fail because he's an idiot more often than not, but you…This could ruin a lot of things for you and he'd only walk away with a scratch. Someone could just walk into that classroom where you sneak off to and see you like I did!"

Lily pulls at her charm bracelet. "We don't see each other there anymore. He found a safer place for us."

"Tell me he isn't sneaking you into the dungeons."

"No, he hasn't been sneaking me into the dungeons. We've actually been seeing one another in the room of requirement."

"The room of requirement? That burned down ages ago."

"It can mend itself. Scorpius says he was pulled inside when he had been walking passed it and since everyone thinks its non-existent, we decided to claim it for ourselves."

"Are you sure no one else knows about the room?"

"Positive."

He takes another piece from her untouched muffin, still seeming unconvinced about everything he had just heard.

"He's good to me, Hugo."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Lily."

She laughs somberly and stares back at the storm. "In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take. I'm more afraid of losing a chance than of getting hurt."

Hugo takes her hand, holding it tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And that makes you braver than any of us."

"Or crazy."

"That too," he laughs before standing up and offering her his hand. "We should get to Defense or else Neville will send a whole search party to look for us."

"Do we have to? I'm not in the mood to see or sit next to Alice…"

And Alice felt the same way in regards to Lily. When she and Hugo had walked into class, her usual seat was immediately occupied by Alice's messenger bag.

 _So, it's going to be like that._

"Just ignore her," Hugo says, pulling Lily to sit by him.

"Why am I the one getting kicked out of my seat when she was the one being such a bitch? And she honestly thinks I'm the one being unreasonable."

"The last thing you need to do is fight over a bloody seat, Lils."

"It's my seat," she pout. "She should be the one that has to move."

"Settle down!" Neville says as he walks into the room, carrying an endless amount of catalogues and pamphlets.

Lily groaned inwardly. With all that had happened she'd completely forgotten about Neville's plan to ready them all for the dreaded job search.

"I have a couple of announcements to make if you would all please listen closely and just give me a few minutes of your valuable time," he says as he sets the booklets on his desk.

 _More bad news, great!_

"After our headmistresses' speech this morning I am sure you are all experiencing a bit of worry and that is why I have decided to up our defense training should the need for it arrive. I feel that it's better to be prepared than to feel like sitting ducks. Starting next week I will see to it that all of you are capable of defending yourselves."

"This is serious, isn't?" Hugo whispers to Lily.

"Yeah. It really is."

"Now onto a lighter subject as you've all probably noticed on my desk are a lot of pamphlets that will help you decide which career path you wish to take. At the end of this week the heads of each house will gather all fifth year students and speak with them individually about classes for next year's term, setting up interviews, and how to even start up your own business."

Neville drones on about the different types of careers in the wizardry world – from an independent line of work to the obvious Ministry jobs – and Lily couldn't have been more bored. The Ravenclaw students all took down notes and listened intently, as did a few Gryffindors and even Hugo looked excited when he mentioned jobs in the world of quidditch. Yet, as pamphlet after pamphlet was passed around, Lily only looked out the window and allowed her mind to wander…

 _The day was absolutely perfect, rainy but peaceful. The fireplace warming the manor while a Christmas tree sparkled with all of its decorations near one of the many windows. Lily sat with her hand caressing her heavily pregnant belly as she watched Altair play with his clays, pounding and pushing at them until they were flat._

" _Do you need help?" she asked when he seemed unsatisfied by his work._

" _No," Altair answered cheerfully, biting his lips as he continued._

 _So independent, Lily thought to herself. He was his own little person and growing up to be so much like his father._

 _As soon as the clay had the consistency of a cheap piece of parchment, Altair rolled it up, stretching and pulling at it until he had a square with tendrils of clay trailing down the sides. Evidently, this had been exactly what he had intended. Reaching for the toy wand that had come with the clay, he tapped his creation twice and it hardened enough that he wouldn't have to worry about marring his work with finger indents._

 _Lily watched as her son painted his masterpiece, covering it in all the colors available until it was a muddy brown with green and purple blotches. Aiming a nonverbal Terego at the clear puddle on the table, she reckoned she was lucky that the paint only worked on the clay or else both the table and Altair would be in need of a wash by now._

 _"Done," Altair proclaimed proudly, moving over to her and holding out the clump. "Tell me about it."_

 _Taking the sad little box from him, Lily held it in her palm, studying it. "Now, let us see. The shape represents the artist's longing for freedom while the colors speak of his inner conflict. He longs for adventure and excitement but also enjoys the comforts of home, such as drinking hot chocolate while mummy reads to him The Adventures of Cornelius Dowry, the Little Wizard._

 _Rolling his eyes, Altair laughed. "You're being silly, mummy. Tell me what you really think."_

" _I love it," she tells him. In truth, Altair could have handed her dirt and she would have called it a masterpiece._

 _The little boy grins up at her, taking back the sculpture and tapping at it with the toy wand, rendering it pliable once more. As he works the clay with his small hands contently, Lily closes her eyes and curls up under her cashmere blanket in need of rest. Taking care of her rambunctious five year old was starting to get difficult at seven months pregnant, but the thought of missing precious time with him was unimaginable to her. Lily would never be one of those women that handed her children over to the house elves, tired or no._

" _Daddy!" Altair suddenly shouts, forcing Lily to open her eyes and turn towards the entryway of the sitting room where Scorpius was currently being tackled by their son._

 _Lily gazes at father and son with pure love as Scorpius takes Altair in his arms, launching him high into the air and catching him with ease. Their baby boy howling with laughter and begging for more to which Scorpius obliges one more time before he looks to her._

" _Mrs. Malfoy," he greets her, placing Altair back on his feet and walking to where she sits, their child's attention back on his art in a flash._

" _Mr. Malfoy," she grins as he bends down to kiss her._

" _Yuck!" Altair wrinkles his nose at their show of affection. "No smooches when I'm in the room."_

 _Lily giggles when Scorpius pulls away to glare at his mini-me._

" _I'll remember that when you want to_ _ **smooch**_ _someone."_

 _Altair makes a face and turns back to what he was doing, not at all interested in the idea of kisses when there were too many toys to play with and so many adventures to have in his world._

" _How's our Leo?" Scorpius asks her._

" _Sleeping," she smiles while looking down at her bump. "I think he finally tired himself out with all the kicking he did last night and this morning."_

" _Two more months," he consoles her, placing his hand over hers and causing her heart to jump in her chest. She loved him feeling their baby through her; the new life they had created through their love._

 _Another perfect little boy._

" _I will miss being pregnant, though. Having you at my beck and call, doing whatever I ask."_

 _He snorts. "You've had me at your beck and call from that day in Knockturn Alley, my love. Not much has changed since then."_

 _Lily cuddles into his side and rests her head on his shoulder, inhaling his enticing scent. "How has it already been seven years since we first spoke?"_

" _You're getting old, women," he teases._

" _Excuse me, but you're two years older than I am. If anyone is getting old it's you!"_

" _You and Altair have taken away my best years."_

 _She laughs and looks up at him. "Would you change us?"_

" _Never," he kisses her forehead._

" _Mummy, look!"_

 _Lily and Scorpius turn to Altair who walks over to them, showing off what was supposed to be a little lion, but a bit uneven in some places and with only one fang._

" _For baby brother."_

 _Lily feels her eyes water in affection at her precious boy. He would be an amazing big brother, loving and protective of their newest addition._

" _It's perfect, darling, and I know just where to put it."_

" _Where?"_

" _In the nursery of course!"_

 _Altair grins enthusiastically at the prospect of something he had made adorning his little brother's nursery. He always liked helping, but also making sure everyone knew he had been the one to help._

 _Lily doubted he'd be in any house other than Slytherin._

" _What do you think daddy?"_

 _Scorpius takes the lion from him and examines the figurine. "I think you'll take after your mum. Merlin knows I have absolutely no talent for art."_

" _I want to work in the gallery just like mummy," Altair tells them. "I'm going to be sculpture."_

" _Sculptor," Scorpius corrects._

" _That's what I said_ _ **sculpture.**_ _"_

 _Lily presses her face into Scorpius' shoulder and giggles as Altair's enunciates the word back to his father. He was definitely taking after Cassiopeia's sassiness._

" _And what happened to your dreams of taming dragons in Romania?" Scorpius asks._

" _Oh, that's right! Could I do both and still be a quidditch star like Grandmother Ginny?"_

" _You might want to choose just one, my love," Lily tells him, smoothing back his hair and enjoying its softness between her fingers._

" _But Cornelius Dowry does it all, mummy. He takes care of magical beasts, he's an artist, a curse breaker, an auror…"_

 _Lily and Scorpius listen to their son in amusement as he goes on about his favorite character in one single breath. Lily hoped Altair never lost his passionate nature, nor his imagination. He was such a beautiful child that sometimes Lily couldn't believe he was hers._

" _His hair is getting darker," Scorpius comments._

" _It is, isn't?" she says, observing the red tone of Altair's white hair. "Seems like my genes are finally starting to kick in."_

" _I wouldn't exactly say that they are 'finally starting to kick in', love. His appalling temper is all yours."_

" _I_ _ **do not**_ _have a temper!"_

 _He lifts an eyebrow and gives her a teasing smile. "Sure you don't."_

" _I do –OH!" Her hand immediately goes to her side where she felt a kick, announcing Leo's presence._

" _He's awake?"_

" _Yes, and it's your fault."_

" _My fault? How exactly is him waking up my fault?"_

" _Are you two even listening to me? Mummy!"_

" _Definitely your temper."_

"Lily, wake up! Class is over."

"Hmm."

"Lily!"

Lily wakes with a start, her hand going to her stomach and feeling nothing there. It had all been a dream again. There was no little boy that looked so much like Scorpius, nor was her belly round under her uniform. None of it had been real.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Hugo asked at seeing her hand touching her flat stomach.

"No. It's not my stomach that hurts."

The ache at her heart stronger than any other pain she could ever feel.


	23. Chapter 23

**Every single review makes my day and to all those that follow, thank you so much. I had a lot of people add me to their favorites and it really meant a lot. Glad to know that some of you are enjoying the various character perspectives! Like always please let me know what you think and happy reading!**

Scorpius walked towards the room of requirement feeling absolutely drained. The new security measures McGonagall had implemented had taken longer to oversee than he had expected and that worried him. With every protection spell he and Weaslette had seen cast it was clear that there was a threat and it was evidently greater than what everyone had been led to believe.

He would have to write home and make sure his family was safe. The thought of something happening to them when he was at Hogwarts only added to his ever-growing worry, especially with Cassiopeia so young. Scorpius knew his mother and father could protect themselves should they be attacked and there were wards protecting the manor, but his little sister didn't need to know this type of evil firsthand.

 _Nothing is going to happen_ , he tells himself.

Running a hand down the side of his face tiredly, Scorpius enters the familiar room and breathes in the tranquility. The tension he felt – while still in the back of his head – disperses at the sight of his witch. Lily lay on her front with her legs crossed at the ankle, moving them in a back and forth motion as she appeared to be drawing something into a leatherbound journal.

"I thought you would be asleep by now," he says.

Lily lifts her head in start, slapping the journal shut – stuffing it under a pillow – and smiling up at him. "I'm not used to sleeping alone in here."

"Prefect duties ran longer than I had hoped," he eyed the pillow with interest.

"You're here now and that's all that matters. I missed you."

He smiled softly at her words and lays next to her on the bed, rolling her onto her back and pressing a kiss to her glossy lips. His hand gliding over the silk fabric of her pale pink nightgown; the same nightgown she wore when they had first kissed in the Astronomy Tower.

"You feel so fine under this material," he tells her while nipping at her shoulder. "Did you know I wanted to rip it off of you the first time I saw you wear it?"

"N–No," she breathes out shakily.

"I want to rip it off of you now."

"I rather you didn't. It wasn't easy for me to buy something like this without my mum finding out and I doubt I could again."

Scorpius pulls away from her slightly, resting his head on his hand and looking down at her, wanting to tell her that he could buy her whatever she desired. Merlin, he'd purchase a couturier if she wanted him to and have them dress her in only the finest.

"What's wrong?" she suddenly asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is bothering you."

"Just tired," he replies while tracing the deep V-neck of the gown.

Lily takes his hand in hers. "We promised to be honest, Scorpius."

"I still have last night on my mind, that's all."

"When you lie you get a frown right here," Lily touches the skin of his forehead. "Tell me, please."

He closes his eyes at her touch before pulling her hand away and kissing the palm. Her green eyes are on him, watching him patiently. This was one of the many reasons why he loved her. Lily never forced him to speak, she simply waited for him to do so, knowing he would in the end.

"McGonagall had your cousin and I help set up the wards."

"And?"

"And it seemed an awful lot of trouble when we're not supposed to be under a direct threat."

Lily stiffens under him and her face pales considerably. He hated himself for causing more stress after last night's events, but it wasn't ideal to keep her in the dark.

"So there is a threat," she murmurs.

"Nothing will happen."

"You can't promise that, Scorpius."

He sighs, wishing for her to be in the wrong and for there to truly be no danger, but the look on McGonagall's face this morning and tonight had been enough for him to know the truth.

"I don't want you wandering the corridors late at night," he tells her. "Maybe it'd be best if we stopped coming here –"

"No! This is the only place where we feel safe enough to be together," she cries. "Please don't let some evil wizards ruin this for us."

"The thought of something happening to you… Lily I can't bear it."

"It's like you said, nothing will happen."

Scorpius draws her closer to him, his hand under her arched back and his lips lingering at the corner of her mouth, before taking her in a kiss.

"It'll be okay," she says.

He moves his lips to her cheek and down to her shoulder where he rests his head, breathing in her scent and finding comfort in her warmth.

"What's all this?" he asks, noticing a few pamphlets on the bed that he hadn't before.

Lily tilts her head back to see what he was talking about. "Oh, Professor Longbottom wants us to look those over and find a career that speaks to us," she rolls back onto her stomach, her arse a sinful sight under the silk of her small gown.

Scorpius kisses her back and looks over her shoulder to the pamphlets in her hand. "Department of Magical Transportation," he reads with an arched brow.

"They always need assistants…"

"There's a reason for that," he mumbles, causing her to look back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that Elmer Smithy has a different take on what it means to be professional in the work place and his hands tend to wander."

"Don't be ridiculous! Mr. Smithy is very polite man and he's almost seventy years old. He always compliments me on how beautiful I've–"

He smirks as she comes into realization, tossing aside the pamphlet and giving a look of utter disgust.

"Well, there goes that job."

"I'm sure filing documents and stamping portkey registrations wasn't your calling, love."

She pouts while looking through the rest of the booklets. "It was probably the only job I would have been good at."

"Now who's being ridiculous? You're a very intelligent witch, Lily."

"You're only saying that because you're sleeping with me."

He snorts at that. "I don't need to butter you up to spread your legs."

Lily doesn't reply back to him, but Scorpius sees her cheeks darkening in color as she bites down on her lip. Just as he did, Lily knew there was no need for flattery when she had been willing to be his from the very beginning.

"What about translator to the Minister? I speak French fluently and I'm sure I could learn a few other languages before then."

He weighs her option, thinking that if she were to work as a translator then he would inevitably see her every day, so long as he took up the job as the Minister's Undersecretary in the end. The letter he had received at the start of term had yet to be signed, but it now held a whole new appeal to him. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he could live with having her so close to him and not truly have her. The thought of one day seeing her with an engagement ring on her hand or heavy with another man's child churned his stomach, and now the idea seemed the absolute worst.

"Scorpius did you hear me?"

"Yeah, just lost in thought."

"What do you think about the translator job?"

"I think that you can do better and they rarely hire someone straight out of Hogwarts, unless you were planning on using your father's name as leverage…"

She tosses the pamphlet aside like the first while grumbling under her breath. "At this rate I should just tell my Uncle George I'll work at the joke shop."

"I thought you didn't want to work in the ministry," he says, taking the pamphlets from her and looking them over himself.

"There aren't that many options to choose from."

"Doesn't your family have an extensive amount of businesses?"

"You know I rather not have to run to them for help, but yes. They have their fingers in all kinds of pies."

"And none of them appeal to you?"

"Not really and it's not because I don't admire what they've done, it's just that those were their dreams, you know? Though if I had to choose one I suppose I could work a Dominique's boutique. Merlin forbid I work for Molly or Lucy, they'd drive me absolutely mad!"

"Dominique is Victoire's sister, right?"

"Mhm. They also have a younger brother, Louis, he's in Africa studying magical creatures. Dom just got back from France this past spring and opened the boutique in Diagon Alley; from what she writes business has been really good."

"I think I remember seeing something about a new shop opening up in one of my mother's magazines. So, she studied fashion in France?"

"More like she ran off to France," Lily says pensively. "After she graduated she packed up everything and only visited for the holidays."

"Sounds like my Cousin Anton."

"He ran off to France too?"

"France, Russia, Spain…he's been to a lot of places. It's like he's always trying to look for something, but he always comes back looking more discontent than before."

"Have you ever asked him about it?"

"Anton is a very private person and I rather not be invasive as everyone else in my family can be from time to time."

"Your family is nosey?"

"They tend to be. Corrina says that we can't eat a custard without someone in the family knowing about it."

"I know that feeling," she mutters.

"What about Gringotts?" he suddenly asks when he comes across the wizarding bank seal.

"I'm not very good at Arithmancy and I don't think I could be a curse-breaker, knowing me I'd probably end up making the curse worse or falling to my death."

"Point taken," he laughs.

"This is hopeless I won't find anything by the end of this week."

As Lily pouts into her folded arms, Scorpius slowly reaches underneath the pillow where she had hidden the journal – wanting to know what it was, but she isn't oblivious to his movement. Just as he's about to open it, Lily makes a grab for it and pulls it close to her chest as she sits up.

"You can't look inside!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's private."

"Private," he drawls. "Is it your diary?"

"No," she replies with a purse of her lips. "I'm not Rose; diaries aren't my cup of tea."

"So if not a diary, what is it? I saw you with it once in Slughorn's class…"

"It's nothing important and nothing you need to worry about, Scorpius."

Now his interest was definitely peaked. "If it isn't important than why can't I know what it is?"

Scorpius inches closer to her and places his hands on her silk clad hips, dragging her back to him.

"Won't you show me, love?"

Lily looks down at her journal, seeming to debate with herself before shyly handing the journal to him.

"It's a sketchbook, my sketchbook."

"You draw?"

"Not very well," she bites at her lip. "I doodle more than anything."

"May I see?"

She nods her consent and he takes a look inside, his eyebrows raising at her _doodles_. Each page he turned to contained drawing after drawing, all equally beautiful and elaborate. It was obvious she had a grace for the arts – musical and crafted.

"These are brilliant," he murmurs.

"I think that's enough show and tell," she tries taking back the sketchbook as he comes across a drawing of himself.

Scorpius moves out of her reach and studies the image. He may not have been very artistic, but he knew enough about art to see just how talented she was. Lily had captured every single detail with precision and without fault.

"I hope you plan on paying for using me as your model," he jokes, looking up at her. "This is amazing, Lily."

"Thank you." She turns her head to the side to avert her gaze, but he sees the rosiness of her cheeks. The sweet blush that was impossible to hide under such a lovely complexion.

"Why don't you do this for a career?"

"Do what?"

"Art. There's a lot out there for someone with your talent."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a talent –"

"This is definitely talent."

"It's just a hobby, Scorpius. I don't think I could really do much with it – if anything at all."

"There's an entire art community in the wizarding world, what are you talking about?"

"A community that is very difficult to break into to."

He gives her a meaningful look. "Lily, if anyone can break into something it's you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you broke down every single one of my walls."

Her eyes glaze over and a small smile curves on her lips; she knew deep down he was right.

"You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for, love. If you have me wrapped around your finger, do you really think you couldn't get anything else you wanted if you tried?"

"I don't have you wrapped around my finger."

"I beg to differ."

She gives a breathy laugh, ducking her head down and playing with the bracelet he had given her, timidly.

"What would I even do if I did decide on a career in art?" she asks, her tone soft and childlike.

"My mother is a benefactor for the Crystal Gallery and they're always in search for new talent –"

"The Crystal Gallery! I could never…they would never…Scorpius that's one of the finest galleries in wizarding England."

"So?"

"So, they aren't going to just hire some little girl."

"You are _not_ some little girl."

She scoffs, but Scorpius ignores her, taking hold of her chin and forcing her to look only at him.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see a kind, intelligent, beautiful witch that has so much to give if she stopped being so bloody stubborn."

A smile breaks through her doubtful expression and her arms come around his neck, gentle fingers playing with the ends of his hair.

"You're too good to me," she says.

"Not nearly as good as you deserve."

His words spoke the truth that he was unable to ignore. This beautiful, sweet witch had given her very self to him and nothing he could do would ever be enough.

"Send them a portfolio, Lily. I know they'll be just as impressed as I am."

"Okay."

He smiles at her and feels as if he's finally done something right. No matter the inevitable end to their relationship, Scorpius would be happy to know that he helped her find her place in all of this.

Turning his attention back to the sketchbook, he flips through the remaining pages and his smile soon vanishes at the sight in front of him. Staring back at Scorpius was the same child that continued to plague his thoughts; a boy that was his very reflection.

 _Altair._

"Who is this?" he asks her with a shaking voice.

Her green eyes reflect an unspeakable sadness that tears through him, and he wishes for nothing more than to never see such a look on someone so beautiful.

"No one. He just lives in my dreams."

Scorpius doesn't know what to say – if he could say anything at all. His throat felt dry as he took in the image, lost in the boy's innocent green eyes and mischievous smile.

"Scorpius?" she calls to him.

"You dreamt about him?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"Do you know his name?" his fingertip traces over the boy's white hair, imagining the softness he had felt in his dream.

"His name?

He nods or at least he thinks he does.

"Altair."

Scorpius allows his eyes to close and as he does, he hears the sound of singing and of a baby suckling as he is nursed. He sees his bedroom in Malfoy Manor where Lily holds their child before she notices his presence. The sound of a baby's sweet laugh and playful hands at his tie too much to handle.

He isn't one for divination, but he knew this went beyond a simple dream and that was why he went to Corrina the next morning. After a night of unrest as he held Lily in his arms, Scorpius needed an explanation or for someone to tell him that he was going absolute mad by thinking this was a vision of the future.

"Corrina!" he calls out to his cousin as he sees her walking towards the Great Hall alone.

"Morning, cousin. Something you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd take a walk with me."

She lifts an eyebrow at his request. "Did you murder Potter and now need help getting rid of the body? We may need Calliope in on this."

"No one is dead and we definitely don't need Calliope to find out about this."

"Now I am intrigued," she says while studying him. "What has you looking so unlike yourself?"

"Can we take that walk?"

"Lead the way."

Taking her by the arm, he walks out of the castle walls and into the cold morning; the ground still wet after the two-day storm.

"Did we really have to come outside? I'm going to freeze," Corrina complains.

With a wave of his hand, he casts Aer Calidus, creating a bubble of warmth around them in a matter of seconds.

"Do you plan on telling me what's gotten into you?" she asks as he continues walking towards the tree line.

"How good are you with those cards of yours?"

"Good enough to impress Trelawney. Although, I wouldn't truly take her opinion into advice –"

"What about reading dreams?"

"Dreams?"

He nods anxiously. "Yeah."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"It felt more like a premonition," he murmurs.

"Bad?"

"No, not really. To be honest a part of me wants it to happen, but…"

"But what?"

"But I know that it isn't possible and it's better for me not to even think about it."

"What's the dream about?"

"I can't tell you that."

Corrina stares at him in confusion. "How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what your dream is about?"

"I just need to know if there's a meaning behind two people having a similar dream. Do you think it's a vision or just my head playing games with me?"

"Dreams are a tricky business," she tells him with a far off gaze. "There never seems to be a concrete explanation on what they mean, but I do know it isn't common for two people to have a similar dream. They have to share a very close bond, mental, physical, and magical. The magical bond being the strongest of the three. It's an ancient belief, but it's possible."

"It felt so real, Rina. I can't escape it asleep or awake."

"And I think that's because you want it to happen more than anything, but you're afraid. Something is holding you back from chasing after whatever it is you've been dreaming about. If I were you I'd stop using my head and start listening to my heart more."

Ah, the irony. If Corrina only knew that by using his heart Scorpius would inevitably wreck the world around him. He wanted Lily – loved Lily – but he also knew the price that came with being with her.

"What's going inside that head of yours?" Corrina asks.

He leans his back against a tree and looks into the dark sky. "I don't think I can use my heart in this."

"And why is that?"

"Because it would be selfish of me."

She places a hand on his arm and although he is three years older than her, Corrina's eyes show wisdom beyond her years. "If your dream is truly meant to be then life will find a way to make it happen."

"You think so?"

"I think life works in funny ways and we end up where we are supposed to be, but it's also our responsibility to try for what we want. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, Scorpius, deserves what he gets."

It's amazing how words can do that, just shred you apart from the inside out. Even more amazing was the fact that whether he was thinking with his head or his heart, Scorpius still ended up causing more damage than he was willing to see. In his selfishness he would hurt Lily and in his selflessness he would have to suffer in silence.

By letting Lily go he was allowing for another man to have a chance, to make her happy and to love her. Seeing her with someone else was something he didn't want to see or imagine, yet it would be the result of him. His inability to fight for her against everything and everyone.

Indeed, a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets.

They walk back inside when the first drops of rain begin to fall. Corrina goes off to her class without saying another word on the subject and he decides to forgo Potions, sitting instead in an alcove and listening to the rain. His eyes close as he drones out everything around him, head falling back against the stone wall while a tired sigh escapes past his lips. His exhaustion seemed to have finally caught up with him and soon he began to drift from consciousness, until the sound of footsteps brought him back.

"I wanted to apologize for being such an arse to you," he hears the familiar voice of Lysander say to whoever it was he was walking with.

"We all have our bad days."

 _Lily?_

Scorpius sits up at the distinct sound of her voice, his exhaustion overshadowed by his new found interest. What was she doing with him? He thought that after Lysander's little show, Lily would stay clear of him.

"That's no excuse for how I've acted towards you these past days or for what I said on the day of your birthday. Lorcan made me see reason and well, yeah, I was an idiot. I should've kept my thoughts to myself, but I didn't."

He hears Lily give a small laugh.

"A Ravenclaw admitting to being an idiot," she says in a light tone.

"It's known to happen from time to time," Lysander replies. "Although, I have to admit I wouldn't be saying all of this if it weren't for Lorcan. I think he finally had enough of my sulking. I'm supposed to get you to accept my apology and make things the way they were, or else I'll be sleeping in the common room for the rest of term."

"We wouldn't want that, so apology accepted."

"Thanks. I hated not speaking to you when you mean the world to me."

Scorpius rolls his eyes at how insistent the boy was by saying things like that. Did he even hear himself? Lysander was the type of person that hid behind his wet puppy façade and didn't even admit to it.

"Friends tend to fight," Lily replies, sounding as if she'd put some distance between her and Lysander.

"Friends, right."

 _Here we go again_ , Scorpius thought as he crossed his arms over his chest and listened to the bitterness in Lysander's voice.

"We've been friends since we were little, Lysander. We shouldn't let something petty come between us when we're practically family."

"Lily you do realize we aren't actually family, don't you?"

"Of course I know, but it doesn't mean that I can't see you as part of my family."

"And I wish you wouldn't."

 _Oh boohoo! Poor little Lysander wants to be seen like a man and yet he whines like a pollutant child when they don't get what they want._

"I'm not your brother, Lily, and I'm tired of getting you to see that! Do you even understand how frustrating this is for me?"

Scorpius' head lolls to the side, staring at the wall opposite of him in exasperation. If it weren't because he was eavesdropping and would end up making the situation worse for Lily, he'd put a stop to Lysander's self-pity.

"Then stop making it frustrating," Lily murmurs, cutting off whatever else Lysander was going to say.

"What?"

"Have I ever given you a reason to think that I might see you as something more than a part of my family? I'm sorry if I have, but I don't need you making me feel like I'm guilty every time we speak. There's a million different things going on right now that the last thing I want to do is argue over something that is non-existent between us! You think you're frustrated? Have you even wondered how I feel? Alice and I aren't speaking, Albus is having a temper tantrum and is now taking it out on me, and to top it all I have to be careful not to hurt your feelings!"

Scorpius arches a brow in absolute surprise and delight. Finally, fucking finally! Lily actually had some backbone in her.

"I think you know very well why Alice and Albus are upset with you, Lily. If you would stop defending who you're not supposed to then you wouldn't be feeling like this."

Their words were news to Scorpius. She hadn't mentioned anything about being in a spat with Longbottom, nor being her brother's whipping post. Now that he thought about it Albus had been staring at him in a different manner than his usual glares, as if wanting to know something.

"The more you continue with this ridiculous obsession of yours the more you'll lose, but why do I even bother telling you this? Do what you want Lily. Live in your stupid, little fantasy and when you decide to grow up, let me know."

Before Scorpius could take aim with his wand, Lysander storms off and leaves Lily standing alone, his apology long forgotten. Climbing onto his feet, Scorpius walks towards Lily and places his hands on her waist, startling her until she realizes it was him by the ring on his finger.

"How much of that did you hear?" She turns around to face him.

"From when he said he was sorry to the part where he told you to grow up."

"So everything."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having problems with Longbottom and your brother?"

She shrugs. "We shouldn't be out in the open, someone could see us."

"Don't change the subject."

"I didn't see a reason to bring it up or to make a big deal about it when there are more important problems going on."

"How many times to do I have to tell you that whatever happens to you is important to me? No matter how small the issue is I would like to know, unless you don't trust me enough to tell me, is that it? Would you rather talk to someone like Scamander?"

"Of course I trust you, Scorpius!"

"You make it seem like the opposite."

"I can't do anything right, can I? Not with my friends. Not with my family. Not even with you," she says with trembling lips and he curses at himself for making her want to cry.

"Lily –"

"I have to get to class," she says, making to walk off.

He pulls her back to him by her arm, holding her tight against him and pressing a kiss to her forehead, his hands warming her frozen cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I can be an arse even when I don't want to be." He wipes away a fallen tear with his thumb. "I don't like seeing you with him."

She gives a watery laugh and lets her head fall against his chest, no longer caring about being seen. "You know I don't want him. I don't anyone but you."

"Still. I don't like it."

"Alice and Albus are mad at me for defending you," Lily murmurs into his cloak.

He sighs, dropping his chin so it rests on her head and breathes in her floral scent.

"Alice told him I had a crush on you and he didn't take it lightly, but I've denied everything."

"That explains why he didn't stop staring at me yesterday."

"It was my fault. Alice was being impossible and I called her out on it, so she returned the favor by pitting Albus against me."

Scorpius hated knowing that Lily was surrounded by people that cared more about themselves than for her. Lysander kept saying he loved her, but he only thought about himself. The boy wanted her so much that he didn't think about what she wanted. Longbottom called herself a friend and when she was put on the spot, she tossed Lily under the train. Worst of all, Albus. The bloody idiot would sell his own sister if it meant never having her anywhere near Scorpius.

No one deserved Lily. He as hell didn't, but at least he loved her enough to think what was best for her. She'd be better off without them. Scorpius would be doing her a favor by taking her away.

"What do you say about skipping your next class?" he asks.

She lifts her head from his chest. "Albus could notice we're both missing…"

"I don't care."

Taking her hand, he walks down the corridor and into their safe haven. As Lily sheds her cloak and tie, he begins to warm the room with a simple enchantment, grinning as she makes herself comfortable on the bed.

"You're like a cat," he teases, earning a giggle in return.

"I am supposed to be a Gryffindor, aren't I?"

"So you are, but I think you would look much better in green," he places his tie around her neck, eyeing it in appreciation when he steps back.

Lily pulls her hair out from underneath the tie, letting it fall around her shoulders in a waterfall of red, captivating and extraordinarily beautiful.

"Do I make a convincing Slytherin?" she asks while playing with the snake pin on the tie.

"You just became a thousand times more attractive to me."

"So I was ugly before?"

"Just a little bit."

Lily falls back with laughter at the mock seriousness of his voice. Her adorable laugh a relief to him after having almost driven her to tears, but also a reminder of someone just as sweet as the beautiful witch in front of him.

He places a kiss on her outer thigh as she continues to giggle, trying his best to ignore that train of thought, before walking over to the wardrobe he had mended. Lily's eyes follow him for a moment before she nestles back into the pillows, knowing well what he was reaching for within the wardrobe. He smiles when he sees her biting her lip, her hands pulling at the hem of her skirt and her breathing already ragged. Her excitement was evident.

Would it ever stop feeling as if this were the first time they were going to have sex?

Probably not.

Glancing back at the wardrobe, he opened it and grabbed one of the few contraceptive potions he kept in the room of requirement. The bright liquid glowed as Scorpius uncorked the small vial, but just when he had pressed it to his lips, he stopped.

He knew it was wrong. Knew he shouldn't, yet a voice told him to do it. Scorpius thought back to Altair – a child that only existed in his and Lily's dreams and wondered what it would be like for him to be real. He thought about Lily, how she was being pulled this way and that. Would it be wrong of him to give her a way out? If she were to have his child then she wouldn't have anyone to turn to but him.

He couldn't do it. The Slytherin side of him screamed at him to think about himself, but the man that loved Lily knew how wrong this was. Scorpius could never force Lily into a situation by taking away her voice and ignoring her trust in him. He was not Albus or Lysander. He was better than what people believed him to be.

"Scorpius?" Lily called out to him. "Is something wrong?"

With a deep breath Scorpius downs the bitter potion, his conscience clean and his love for Lily making him choose to be the better man once more.

"No, love. Nothing's wrong."

* * *

Astoria Malfoy read her son's latest letter over and over again, and with each time her frown only deepened. To anyone else the letter would have been one of the many Scorpius had sent home – filled with talk of quidditch that Astoria barely understood to the latest on Calliope and Corrina – but the Malfoy Matriarch wasn't just anyone. She knew her children like the palm of her hand and so she knew when something wasn't right.

"I'm worried about Scorpius," she told Draco as she walked into his study without even caring to knock at the door.

Draco lifted his gaze from the documents he had been reading and turned to the pacing blonde in front of him, who seemed determined to work a whole into the ancient-old carpet.

"You can't possibly still be going on about that blasted letter," he groaned. "Astoria –"

"Our son is lying to us, Draco!"

"I'm going to tell you what I've been saying from the very start: HE IS FINE."

"How could you possibly know that he's fine?"

"How can you know that he isn't?"

"Mother's intuition," she said in an arrogant manner. "I know my children, husband, so I know when they're not _fine_."

"Our children," he reminds her.

Astoria waves him off as she looks back at the letter in her hand, before it is snatched away from her.

"Give it back!" she glares up at Draco.

"You need to stop obsessing over this. Scorpius isn't a little boy anymore; if he is having problems then he'll let us know or handle them himself."

"You know for a fact that he would rather suffer in silence than clue us in," Astoria replies with pouty lips. "He's so bloody proud and independent."

"Remind you of someone?"

"I was never like that," she scoffs.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"I wasn't!"

"I'm not arguing," he smirks, sitting at the edge of his desk and pulling her to stand between his legs.

"He sounds too happy, Draco."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Astoria fixes his already neatly done tie, needing to do something with her hands before she pulled out her own hair.

"It's a bad thing when it sounds forced. I feel like he's hiding something and he wants to tell me, but doesn't know how. Do you know how many times he said he missed me in just this letter alone?"

"He loves you, Tori –"

"I know he does."

"Then why are you making a big deal out of him showing you some appreciation? Most mothers would love to be in your place and yet here you are calling Scorpius out on it."

"I would rather he tell me what's bother him! How can I even sleep knowing that he might be having problems in school? Maybe we should pay Hogwarts a visit…"

"Oh, yes. Let's just floo to Hogwarts and embarrass our seventeen year old son in front of everyone. Shall we take him his favorite plush toy and perhaps a bottle of warm milk while we're at it?"

Astoria glares at him viciously, emerald eyes like hot coals and her nails like claws as they dig into his arms.

"Now is not the time for sarcasm, Dragon. I suggest you don't test me when I'm ready to Crucio my own son if he doesn't tell me what's wrong the moment I see him."

"Have you ever thought that you may be a tad overprotective?"

"Says the man that doesn't allow Cassie out of his sight."

"Cassie is a troublemaker whereas Scorpius isn't. If we let her out of our sight she'd burn down the whole manor."

"She's a brat," Astoria said with a pride in her voice. "Merlin knowns where she got her personality from."

"I could take a guess, but I rather be in my wife's good graces."

"Funny."

Draco chuckles, pressing a kiss to Astoria's bare shoulder. "Stop worrying, sweetheart. Scorpius will be back home in a matter of weeks and if he is hiding something then we'll deal with it together, yeah?"

She bites at the inside of her cheek before relenting, her body going slack against him and head falling forward to lay on his chest. "Together," she murmurs in agreement.

"We're a team, Tori. I know that sometimes I'm not as intuitive as you are with our children, but I do try."

"You're an amazing father, Draco, and I may have just overreacted with this whole letter situation because of all that's going on around us."

"I've already told you that there is nothing to be worried about."

"Then why were you reading The Daily Prophet with worry in your eyes?"

He makes to lie to her, but Astoria beats him to it.

"We're a team, remember?"

"There's been another attack," he sighs. "This one was too close to us."

"The muggle village?" she asks in worry.

"Yes. Two dead."

Astoria's stomach twists in fear for her family. The first attack had taken everyone by surprise, but now the threat was evident and it had been close to the manor.

"I've added more wards for precaution, but we should still be on guard."

She nods, doing her best to reign down her nerves and appear just as strong as people believed her to be. If only they knew…She could live with the thought of something happening to her, but not to her children. She'd die a thousand deaths if it meant saving them.

"Our children will be safe," he comforts her, knowing exactly what was running through her mind. "I would never allow anything to happen to them."

"I know you wouldn't."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, we've hit the 200 mark! This chapter will have a time jump as I need this story to move along a bit more. Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make it long as I plan on adding a lot of storyline in these next chapters. Happy reading!**_

November passes by just as quickly as October. The rain had lost the ambient temperature of fall, freezing and paling one's skin on contact. The tree branches – now bare – hung low with the weight of fallen snow. December had brought to Hogwarts a winter wonderland, but with it more death.

 **ATTACK ON ONE OF OUR OWN:**

 **A PURE-BLOOD FAMILY IS NOW THE LATEST KILLED IN DEATH EATER VIOLENCE.**

 **NO ONE IS SAFE.**

Lily felt bile rise to her throat as she finished reading the latest news headlining The Daily Prophet. This marked the first attack on a magical family and most shocking of all, it had happened to a family that was considered clean and untouched by those of inferior birth. In the past months there had been more than twenty attacks and the Aurors had yet to find any sign of the Death Eaters; terror now reigning free.

"Why do you think they went after one of them?" Hugo asks her with a mouthful of oatmeal.

"My guess is only as good as yours," she replies, setting down the newspaper and pushing away her own breakfast, not able to stomach any food at the moment.

"Were they on the opposite side of the war?"

"Prophet says they were neutral, escaped to Germany just before Voldemort had seized control."

"What do the Aurors say?"

"No comment."

"Has Uncle Harry written to you? Mum won't stop sending me letters to ask if I'm alright, even dad has written more than usual."

"He just asks how I'm doing, but I can tell he's worried. It's been almost two months and they don't even have a clue as to who these new Death Eaters are."

"I saw Rose and Malfoy adding more wards to the castle last night; the heads of house were with them and McGonagall seemed worried about something. Know anything?"

She looks towards the Slytherin table where Scorpius sat dressed and ready for today's quidditch game. "He fell asleep as soon as he got into the room of requirement…"

"WHO ARE WE GOING TO BEAT?"

"SLYTERIN!"

Lily and Hugo turned to the ruckus entering the Great Hall, Albus at the front of it all while the Slytherins looked on with distaste.

"Does he realize that when Slytherin wins he'll look like an idiot for doing this?" she asks, taking a sip from her tea.

"Why are we so sure the snakes will win?"

"Because they've never lost a game since I was a first year."

"You could always distract lover boy so we could finally stand a chance at winning," he suggests with a wide grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but even I can't distract him when it comes to quidditch. The man is just as obsessed with winning as Albus."

"You haven't see his game plan have you?"

"As if I would tell," she laughs.

"Oh, come on! Cousins share secrets and I need to know how the hell he ends up with the snitch every single time he plays."

"My lips are sealed."

Hugo pouts dramatically, only to cheer up again in seconds. "Excited to go home tomorrow? Grandmum is going to make us a welcome back feast with all our favorites!"

"I do miss them a lot."

"But you'll miss him more," he concludes.

She glances back at Scorpius from over her teacup, watching the blond wizard as he laughed at something Derrik Bletchley was saying to him and ignoring the continuous shouts from her brother.

"I've gotten so used to being with him that I've forgotten what it's like not to have him. Though, I suppose I should start remembering now that the second half of term is coming up…"

"No you don't! None of those depressing thoughts today, Lils. The holidays are upon us and so is all the mouthwatering food that comes along with. Besides, you may see him throughout the break while we're doing stuff in Diagon Alley."

"I suppose, but you know my mum never lets me out of her sight."

"Then we'll just have to come up with something to buy you some alone time."

"Have I ever told you're my favorite cousin?"

"Once or twice, but it wouldn't hurt for you to say it a bit more."

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughs. "We should head out to the pitch, can't have the best commentator miss the game."

"I am pretty great, aren't I?"

"You do make watching quidditch a lot more bearable."

He laces their arms together, walking out of the hall and past the shouting Gryffindors. "And here I thought you found a certain captain interesting enough to endure the evils of quidditch."

"Well, that helps too..."

The stadium is alive with the hustle and bustle from students and teachers alike by the time Lily reaches the stands – Hugo already in the commentator's box, starting up the pregame atmosphere as he always did. Despite the thick blanket of snow covering the pitch and the ice-cold air everyone was hyped for another game between the eternal rivals, especially now that both respective captains were able to play.

It made Lily a bit apprehensive to watch the two men she loved against each other, yet again. Albus was known to cheat and she didn't think Scorpius would let it slide after all he's had to put up with this term. Hell, she'd probably throw a curse at Albus herself if she saw him try to pull off one of his dirty tricks.

As the last of the spectators finish piling in, Lily turned her gaze towards the mountains and breathed in the December air. Winter had always been her favorite season ever since she was a little girl and it brought her back to many of her fondest memories, from building an army of snowman and watching them come to life to helping her mum decorate all of the sweets she had made. Lily had never known anything other than happiness throughout her childhood, but innocence could only last for so long.

Snowflakes began kissing her face, frosty and soft, her cheeks reddening at the contact. She pulls her coat closer to her body and looks around the pitch, catching sight of Alice. They had yet to speak after their argument in late October – Alice glaring and ignoring her whenever possible. It was sad to see how little Alice cared for her friendship, but it didn't matter. She did miss having Alice around, but Lily would not feel sorry when she had done nothing wrong and the same went for Lysander – who had also given her the cold shoulder. Lorcan was the only one she still spoke to and she appreciated that he had tried mending what had been broken by the other two, although she knew that between her and Lysander, Lorcan would always choose his twin.

The train ride back to London would definitely be different in comparison to the rest.

"Ello, Lily!" Fred and Roxanne greet, dropping next to her with ridiculous looking lion hats on their heads.

"What are you two wearing?"

"Louis sent them to us from Africa!" Fred said in excitement. "He knew how much we loved Lunas."

"You like?" Roxanne asked as she fluffed up the lion's mane.

Lily bit at her gloved finger, holding back a laugh. "They're definitely something…"

"They even roar! Watch this."

Fred tapped his wand to the hat and an extremely realistic roar sounded through the stands, and probably all the way to Scotland.

"Woah, now that's what I call team spirit!" Hugo said into his microphone. "I'd wear one, but why mess with my beautiful locks? No need to ruin perfection, am I right or am I right?"

The crowd whoops while Fred and Roxanne give him a pair of "boos" and four thumbs down, but Hugo's grin only widens.

"Don't hate me for being the looker in the family! And speaking of lookers I see Amelia Levitt getting ready to make her debut as keeper after we lost Euan Roberts to a nasty hit on the head during practice. Poor bloke never saw that quaffle coming, but have to say his replacement is better looking than he is."

"WEASLEY!"

"Yes, sweet Headmistress?"

Lily joins in the laughter as Hugo is yet again reprimanded by McGonagall, his face just as red as his hair while her voice is amplified for all to hear and had it not been for Madam Hooch, the lecture would have continued onto the next year.

"And I thought my grandmum yelled," Hugo made show of rubbing at his ears. "I think I've lost my hearing, but the show must go on. Today's game is sponsored by no one at all because who would sponsor a school game? A blizzard is expected in about an hour or so, so let's hope this game is just as short as the one between Hufflepuff and Slytherin two weeks ago. If you don't remember what happened let's just say it's never a good idea to put snakes and badgers in the same place. The Hufflepuff team took a beating to their ego when Scorpius Malfoy caught the snitch less than a minute into the game, showing us all that the badgers are not as good of finders as we were led to believe."

The Slytherins erupt in cheer, chanting Scorpius' name and Lily has to stop herself from joining in. How nice would it be for her to just do what she wanted and stop pretending – to show her support for the man she loved? But Lily was, at least in her own way. She thinks about what she's wearing underneath her clothing, the emerald bra that he loved seeing her in and matching lace panties. It wasn't much, but it was her own personal rebellion.

 _And what a sweet rebellion it was…_

Lily bit her lip as she recalled the last time she had dawned the lacy underwear. He had practically torn away her clothing and pushed her down on the bed, taking her with raw passion that had driven her into an absolute mess. Her nails had scratched at his back to the brink of drawing blood, but he hadn't seemed to mind at all. He was far too interested in fucking her into the bed to care about being used as a scratching post.

"Someone looks flustered," Rose commented as she sat on the other side of her, drawing Fred and Roxanne's attention to her.

"It's just so bloody cold," she lied, rubbing at her arms for affect.

"You want my coat?" Fred offered.

"No, I don't want you getting sick because of me."

"You sure? If you keep rubbing your legs together like that you'll start a fire."

She quickly stops fidgeting and luckily Hugo's voice saves her from embarrassing herself any further than she already felt. It really wasn't proper to be thinking of having sex with Scorpius when her family was sitting right next to her.

"The players are in position! Two seekers. Two keepers. Six chasers. Four beaters. And one commentator freezing his stones off, so let the game begin!" Hugo shouts.

The players soar into the sky at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle while Albus and Scorpius hover on their brooms, looking around for the snitch. Play after play is made as the snow begins to fall with force, covering the field and players. To Gryffindor's disappointment the Slytherins score first and continue to do so, never giving the lions a chance at the quaffle.

Derrik Bletchley looked to be having a blast, aiming snow covered bludgers at the Gryffindors and laughing as they're tossed from their brooms. The Slytherin keeper, on the other hand, looked bored out of his mind. He could have started and finished reading a small book with the lack of action he was getting.

"Oh come on, Gryffindors!" Hugo shouted in frustration. "Where the hell is our defense? Do you all want Slytherin to win or something? I have money on this damn game!"

"Money? What money?" Rose huffed. "He still owes me a hundred galleons."

"You and me," Lily laughs, trying to keep her eyes from wandering to Scorpius as they had since the beginning of the game. It wasn't her fault he looked absolutely handsome under the snow, like one of those models on the front page of holiday magazines.

"Is it awful of me to hope Malfoy catches the snitch so this could all be over and we can go back inside?" Rose shivers, pulling closer to Lily's warmth.

"I was thinking the same thing," Lily says back. "If we wait for Albus to catch it we may be here all day."

"I rather the Slytherins win over becoming a human icicle."

"Malfoy has spotted the snitch!" Hugo suddenly announces, turning Lily and Rose back to the game.

Through the heavy snowfall, Lily spots Scorpius racing after what looks to be the snitch, Albus right behind him. How they could even see anything past the blizzard was beyond her; Lily could barely keep her eyes open and she was sure her eyelashes were covered in snow by now.

"Just an inch and…It's gone! The game is still on with Slytherin winning eighty to nothing and Gryffindor yet to even make it past Bletchley."

Rose groans from beside her while Fred and Roxanne make their hats roar at Scorpius' failed attempt of catching the snitch. There was still a chance for Gryffindor to win after the beating they were getting, but Lily secretly wished for Scorpius to catch the snitch over her brother, even if it meant having to listen to Albus whine about it through the whole holiday break.

"If I lose my fingers because of this I'm going to murder someone," Rose growls, pushing her nose into her scarf.

"Ditto," Lily mumbles, her attention on Scorpius as he comes to a halt in front of the Gryffindor stands, his hand brushing away the snow from his eyes.

He turns to her for a second before Albus blocks her from view. She isn't able to hear what he says to Scorpius, but it can't be good by look on the Slytherin's face.

"Should someone tell Albus the snitch is on his shoulder?" Fred asks.

"Why do you think I've been waving my arms around for the last minute?" Roxanne says.

"I thought you were dancing."

"Albus is such an idiot," Rose shakes her head in annoyance. "Even Malfoy is trying to tell him that the snitch is on his damn shoulder!"

"Sweet Merlin, Albus!" Hugo cries, his hands pulling at his hair.

Everyone calls out to Albus, but whatever he was saying to Scorpius seemed to be more important than the chance at finally winning a game against said wizard. Tired of her brother's stupidity, Lily stands up and walks up to both men in irritation.

"Albus!" she calls out, only to be ignored like everyone else.

"What are you playing at Malfoy? Keep your eyes to yourself or you'll regret it!"

 _What? Please don't let him be talking about what I think he is._

"Albus!" she tries again and this time Scorpius hears her, but looks back to Albus.

"Potter –"

"Stay the fuck away from my family!"

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

"What!" he growls at being interrupted.

Lily merely points to his shoulder.

"Shite!" he makes to grab at it, but the snitch flies off with Scorpius after it.

 _Count to ten Lily. Just count to ten._

Not even bothering to move back to her seat, she watches Scorpius catch the snitch in a blink of an eye before landing his broom back gracefully onto the ground and showing off his latest win to all.

"And like that Slytherin wins again!" Hugo announces mournfully. "Thanks, Al."

"How the hell did we lose again?" Fred whines to his twin. "The snitch was right there! It was literally sitting right in front of Albus."

"Oh, just let it go! We all know how Albus is and at least we can go back inside. Another minute and I'd be frozen to the stand."

"You just don't care because this puts Ravenclaw back in second place," Roxanne argued.

"That's not true. Of course I care if one of our cousins loses, but it isn't my fault if Albus is such a ninny."

As they continue to argue amongst themselves and point fingers, Lily sneaks off easily; Albus far too busy shouting at his team to notice her as she walks past. She knew her brother well enough to know that he would be sulking for the rest of the day and into tomorrow, buying her some extra time with Scorpius. Win or lose the game, he'd promised to spend as much time as he could with her throughout the day. Merlin knew if they'd even have a chance to see each other before term resumed next year.

Quickly and before anyone could see her, she races into the castle and towards the seventh floor, entering the room of requirement with ease. In their time within the hidden room Lily had made it a bit homier, adding some trinkets here and there while Scorpius had mended a few pieces of furniture. And what she loved most of all was that he always kept her beloved Dahlias at her bedside – changing colors ever so often. He'd even enchanted part of the ceiling to reflect the night sky, so that every time they made love it was under the stars just like their first kiss.

Taking off her gloves and fur headband, Lily works on warming the room as she shrugged out of her coat, tossing it onto the chair of her makeshift vanity before pulling out a small wrapped box from one of its drawers. It had taken her weeks to find Scorpius the perfect present and though she still wasn't sure of her choice, Lily hoped he liked it.

"Albus may hate me even more now, but I did promise his little sister I'd bring her back the snitch.''

Smiling at the voice, she turns around to face Scorpius who rolled the snitch around in his hand, another to add to her ever growing collection.

"Well if it's for his little sister then I don't recommend mentioning that to him – seeing as he isn't your biggest fan – and as for said little sister, she's very happy that a certain Slytherin won the game."

He walked over to her with a boyish grin, handing her the snitch before leaning down to kiss her, his lips warming her faster than any heating charm could.

"Congratulations," she murmurs. "You were brilliant."

"I tend to be."

"Is humility in your vocabulary?"

"I'm sure it's somewhere in there – though I can't say I've ever had a chance to use it."

She wraps her arms loosely around his neck, looking up at him in amusement. "I'll fear for your health when you get the chance.''

"Can I expect you to nurse me back to health?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you'll have me in some skimpy nurse outfit?"

"Don't be ridiculous, love, I'd never have you wear something so tacky. You would just be naked."

She shoves him back with a laugh. "Do you ever have a scenario where I get to keep my clothes on?"

"I could always come up with something. Although, I'm ninety-nine point nine percent positive that it would still end up with you naked, so why bother?"

"I'm starting to think you only keep me around for sex."

"You're just figuring that out now?" he teases. "Why else would I keep you around for?"

"My charming personality and intellect."

"Nah, that's definitely not it."

"Just because of that I'm not giving you the gift I got you," she pretends to look hurt, giving a little sniffle into the air.

"You got me a present?"

"I did, but I don't think you deserve it anymore."

"And if I give you a kiss will you give it to me then?"

"No."

"What about two kisses?" he asks, running his mouth over her jaw.

"Maybe."

"What about three."

"I suppose we can reach an agreement."

"How about I kiss you from the crown of your head, all the way down to your toes? Then I kiss my way back up and stop about halfway –" she shivered in his arms and he held her tighter against him – "and I could kiss and kiss and _kiss_ you until you're crying out my name."

"Do you want your gift now or later?"

He throws his head back in laughter and Lily pulls away only to grab his gift from her vanity, handing it off to him shyly.

"I hope you like it," she bites at her lip.

With deft fingers, he unwraps and opens the box, fishing out what looked to be a vintage pocket watch with his initials engraved on the front.

"It's meant to hold a memory inside of it," she tells him. "The shopkeeper said it worked almost like a time-turner, freezing time so you can relive your favorite memory as many times as you wanted to. Now that I think about it seems rather silly, but I noticed how much you seem to like watches."

"It's brilliant," he replies with a kiss. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." She watches him run his fingers over the watch before setting it down carefully and walking over to his self-proclaimed wardrobe.

Her eyes widened as he pulls out an oversized box wrapped elegantly and with a shimmering bow on top. Her gift to him suddenly felt insufficient and cheap by just looking at the outside of the box.

"Happy Holidays," he stretches the box out to her.

"That's a very big box, Scorpius…"

"Don't start. Just open it and say thank you.''

Knowing better than to argue with him Lily takes the box and begins to unwrap it slowly, very slowly.

"The wrapping isn't the gift, Lily. You can tear it – preferably before I die of old age."

"It's just so pretty," she murmurs.

"I should've just bought you wrapping paper as your present."

She throws him a grin and places the last of the wrapping in a neat pile, earning an amused look from Scorpius. Pushing the lid and tissue paper aside Lily feels her breath catch in her throat at the sight in front of her. Inside the box lay a breathtaking emerald nightgown with lace and intricate beading adorning the straps and chest.

"Do you like it?" he asks knowingly.

"I love it," she answers awestruck, taking the nightgown from the box and holding it against her body.

"There's a matching robe as well."

And indeed nestled in more tissue paper was a sheer robe just as gorgeous as the nightgown in her hands.

"You mentioned your mother not letting you buy something like this, so I thought it would be nice for you to have and for me to enjoy."

Lily closes the distance between them and lifts onto her toes to kiss him, showing Scorpius just how much she appreciated his gift. "Thank you, Scorpius."

"You're most certainly welcome."

Setting the nightgown down, she wraps her arms around his neck and grins up at him with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"About those kisses…"

A growl-like sound escapes his throat and before she knows it, she's thrown onto the bed with him on top of her, her laughter sounding through the room as the stars twinkle above them.

* * *

Hogsmeade station was the center of life the following morning. The students that had chosen to go back home and get away from such a strenuous term pushed their way onto the scarlet express – ready for yet another journey to London.

Lily followed after her cousins and Albus as they made a beeline for the express themselves, everyone chatting away excitedly about what they would do the moment they got home or in her brother's case: sulking because of his failed attempt at beating Slytherin. She was glad Albus hadn't mentioned anything to her about what he had said to Scorpius, but she didn't want to push her luck so Lily kept quiet in his presence.

"You look tired," Hugo whispered as she fought back another yawn.

"I stayed up late."

"Please spare me the details," he pretends to gag.

"Oh, shut up. We stayed up talking."

"Is that what the kids are calling it now?"

"Would you rather I tell you that we had passionate –"

"Gross, Lily!"

Everyone turns to them at Hugo's disgusted shout and Lily has to rake her brain for something to say, but Hugo handles it smoothly.

"Can you believe what she just said to me? She said that if you add meat to a trifle it'll be delicious!"

"That's how the Scottish do it," she explains.

"No they don't," Albus contradicts, forgetting his self-pity for just a second. "You're thinking of meat pie."

"I saw it in a magazine."

"Must've been a muggle magazine. Those muggles are weird," Fred says.

"Well, I think it sounds delicious!" Roxanne tells them. "You have custard, fruit, cake, cream, and meat! It's a full on meal rolled into one."

"Good job Lily now we're going to have that for dinner tonight."

"I thought it sounded interesting."

"A lot of things are interesting – doesn't mean I do them, sis."

"What kind of meat was it Lily? And do you think we can add some other ingredients?"

"We are not putting meat in a dessert Roxanne Gwendolyn!"

"Don't you call me Gwendolyn, Nathanial!"

While the twins fight it out, shouting about who's older and smarter, Lily feels someone bump into her.

"Watch where you're going Potter," Scorpius mutters.

"Talk to my sister like that again, Malfoy, I dare you!" Albus barks out.

Scorpius sneers before walking off and into the train, pausing only to listen to whatever Rose had to say to him.

"Bloody arsehole," Albus glared murderously.

"What did he give you?" Hugo whispered to her as Albus continued to make a fuss.

Making sure the other three in their group didn't see she opens the small note in her hand and reads from it.

 _Compartment F._

"Is he talking about that haunted one nobody in their right mind would ever go near?" Hugo asks terrified. "There's a reason it's all the way towards the back of the bloody train."

"Will you cover for me?"

"What if you die?"

"I'm not going to die,'' she rolls her eyes at his dramatic tone. "There's nothing wrong with that compartment."

"Says you! I've heard loads of stories."

"Made to scare first-years. Now will you cover for me or not?"

"I mean it's not like I have any other option, so consider yourself covered."

"Thanks!"

"Albus you're in charge of the first and second-year compartments," Rose reads off from the list she was holding.

"But I did that last time!"

"And you're doing it again today. Hugo, you're in charge of the back lot and Fred and Roxy I want you helping out with the third and fourth years."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Fred and Roxanne yell out together.

Lily snickers, earning herself an annoyed glance from the elder witch.

"And you, inside!" Rose orders her.

"I'm not a prefect."

"But you are my cousin and a student which lets me boss you around."

"The power is getting to your head, Rosie," Hugo jokes.

"She's always been power-hungry," Roxanne whispers loudly.

"Did I not give you all something to do? In. Now."

"The vein is showing everyone run!" Albus tells them at the sight of an angry vein in the middle of her forehead.

"She's going to blow!" Roxanne shouts, racing after Albus with Fred at her heels.

"Get back here you ninnies!" Rose storms after them. "Wait until I get my hands on all of you!"

Lily and Hugo look on in delight until she spots her former friends. Alice and Lysander purposely ignore her as they walk by while Lorcan gives her a sad smile and a short wave. It seemed the holiday feast at the burrow wouldn't be without tension. She hoped her parents didn't notice, but they weren't stupid.

"Ignore them. Here, come sit with me," Hugo pulls her onto the train.

"Lily!"

"Hide me," she says at hearing Aedan.

"Awe, but he's such a great bloke – ow!"

"Shut it."

"Hey guys," Aedan greets obnoxiously loud.

"Aedan," Lily and Hugo force a smile.

"I wanted to catch you before we got back to London, Lily. Feels like you've been avoiding me since that day after your birthday."

Hugo gives a cough to hide his laugh as Lily tries not to grimace.

"Avoiding you? What could've possibly given you that idea?"

Either ignoring her sarcastic tone or just that into himself, Aedan grins widely and to her utter dismay walks her back into a wall, placing a bulky arm above her head.

"Umm…what are you doing?"

"Mistletoe."

She blinks up at him while Hugo bites at his fist, shaking in laughter.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to pass up this chance, beautiful. All I want to do is kiss you and know you want the same thing. I applaud you; not many girls can keep me on my toes, but let's stop playing games. I'm calling a draw."

"Oh shite this is too good!" Hugo chokes out.

"Aedan –"

He places a finger to her lips and again ignores the ferocity in her eyes.

"No more words Lily. Just let the moment take us to where we want to go," he puckers his lips unattractively.

"Woah!" she ducks under his arm and scurries away. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing?"

"I think it's obvious what he's doing, Lils."

Lily gives herself a moment to glare at Hugo and recover from the shock she was experiencing at the stupidity in front of her. How one single bloke could be so blinded by his own arrogance was amazing!

"Aedan read my lips. Not now. Not ever."

"But I have a mistletoe –"

"And you tried using it to force a kiss on me! On a person that has never and will never feel something remotely close to attraction for you. I'm sure that beyond your arrogance and egotistical mindset you are a great bloke, but you're not the bloke for me."

"Sure I am! All the girls want me."

"See," she waves a hand to him. "That right there is why you and I would never work. You are so conceited and vain!"

"Like you aren't."

"What?"

"You think you're better than all of us in Gryffindor, don't think we don't notice. Sometimes I think you'd rather be one of the snakes by the way you act all mighty and shite. I'll have you know that girls would kill at a chance to be with someone like me. If you keep up that attitude of yours, you'll end up a washed-up maid."

"I'd be more worried about your future than hers, McLaggen."

Lily turns around at the melodic voice, surprised to see Scorpius' cousin, Corrina, standing there with a look of disgust written on her beautiful features.

"Stupidity combined with arrogance and a huge ego will only get you so far in life. If you really want to know why Potter has no feelings for you I'd look in the mirror and stop acting like you're Merlin's gift to women. You'll find that life always has a way to give people what they deserve in the end and you haven't been the nicest person."

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that? I'll have you know that I'm –"

"Unable to listen to reason. I don't wish to offend you with my words, but I thought you should know before you end up a washed-up maid."

Lily looks at the younger girl in absolute awe – unable to fully grasp what had just happened.

"Now if you would all be polite as to move out of my way I have to get to my compartment," Corrina smiles kindly.

They open a path for the blonde to walk through, her feet barely meeting the floor as she walks by and her eyes holding no ill intentions.

"Have a nice break Lily."

Shaking herself out of her shock, Lily barely chokes out a "you too" before the Slytherin is out of sight.

 _Why was she so polite to me? Does she know?_

"We should head to our compartment too, Lils. Don't want all the good ones to be taken and get stuck with the first years."

Lily and Hugo make a quick escape as Aedan tries regaining his composure after being left in silence under the younger girl's reprimand, choosing an empty compartment towards the back of the train and away from prying eyes.

"What was that about?" Hugo asks once they're seated comfortably.

"Which part? The part where McLaggen actually thought I was in love with him or when Corrina Zabini owned him.''

"Both! You told me McLoser was being an idiot, but you never said there was a romance in the works. And then Zabini, does she know?"

"There is no romance! I've literally spoken to him a handful of times and he took it as me confessing my undying love for him. As for Corrina…I'm not sure. He would've said something to me if she knew."

"You might have her on your side by the way she acted."

"Maybe."

"Hey, McLaggen was an arse that only said what he did because you didn't fall head over heels for him."

"Do you think I'm going to end up alone?" she whispers softly.

"Of course not! You're bloody awesome and I know for a fact that there are loads of blokes chasing after you. If you didn't notice, McLaggen was practically begging you to be with him and not the other way around."

"I don't want them."

Hugo leans forward and takes her hands in his, running his thumbs over her knuckles in a soothing manner.

"Alice and Lysander hate me, he's leaving Hogwarts in six months, and I'll never fit in anywhere. Aedan's right."

"Alice and Lysander need to grow up and if they can't so be it! You don't need those types of people in your life no matter how much it hurts to let them go. As for him…" Hugo looks at her sadly. "Someone wise once told me we only regret the chances we didn't take even if it means we lose in the end."

"What idiot told you that?"

"Some witch that annoys me more often than not, but is the best cousin in the world. She's a bit of a brat if you ask me, although I don't see my world without her."

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"I have my moments of wisdom," he grins. "Just don't tell anyone or they'll expect me to be rational all of the time."

"Well, we can't have that!" she laughs.

"And Lily…"

"Hmm?"

"Never think that you don't fit it. We all have our quirks and sometimes it might seem like no one gets you, but you'll never be alone."

With tears in her eyes, she wraps her arms around him and breathes in the sweet scent of cookies that always clung to his clothes.

 _ **BOOM**_ _!_

"What's that?" Lily lifts her head slightly, looking towards the small window where a black fog floats down the corridor.

"Your signal. Go on, I'll cover for you."

"I love you, Huey."

"Don't call me that," he glares. "I love you too."

Lily presses a kiss to his cheek before walking out into the foggy corridor, the darkness concealing her from anyone's view as she made the small journey to the back of the train. It wasn't easy for her to see through the darkness, but not knowing how long the effect of the fog would last there was no time to let her eyes adjust.

When she was nearing the chipped door of the compartment a pair of arms suddenly take hold of her and warm lips steal away her shriek. She's barely able to breathe as she's pulled inside, the door slammed shut and her body pressed up against it.

"You really need to stop pulling at me like that," she murmurs against his mouth. "I'm not a ragdoll, you know?"

"You were taking forever."

"Well, sorry, but it wasn't exactly easy to get through all of that fog."

"You're complaining an awful lot for someone that had no other job but to walk here. I was the one that had to cause all of that just to be with you – you're welcome by the way."

"My hero," she sighs dramatically. "How long is the fog going to last?"

"A couple hours or so. I put a decoy detonator in one of the toilets."

"A decoy detonator?" she arches a brow in amusement. "A decoy detonator from my uncle's shop?"

"I confiscated it from a student. From what I here they can be quite messy if placed in an excessive amount of water."

"You sneaky snake. Rose is going to kill you for this."

"Like she'll ever know it was me," he grins proudly. "She's currently interrogating all of the first-years one by one."

"The prefects?"

"Busy hitting every wall as they try getting around."

"You?"

"Meant to be getting rid of the fog, but currently about to lift your skirt and take you against the door."

She gasps at his words. "We can't. Not here."

"I beg to differ."

"We're in public, Scorpius."

"We're in a locked compartment and I've already casted a silencing charm around us."

"It's not proper."

"Making love to you isn't proper?" he tilts his head to the side.

Her stomach somersaults at how sweetly he said that to her. He hadn't told her he loved her, nor did she think he did, but when he said things like that it made her wonder. From the moment she had given him her virginity Lily had only thought of it as having sex with him and tried so hard not to think of it as making love. It was best for her to have some distance, but then why didn't he do the same? Why did he have to make her fall even more for him?

"Lily?" he calls to her when she doesn't respond.

"Umm…it's just not proper to do these things outside of a room."

"But we are technically in a room."

"You know what I mean," she bites at her lip.

"Is my little witch shy?"

Lily ignores his taunting tone, pulling at the hem of her winter dress and looking out into the black fog that keeps thickening with every passing minute.

"Why did you say that?"

"Why did I say what?"

"You said making love, why? I'm used to you saying you want to…fuck me, but…but why did you say that?"

He looks at her in curiosity, a soft smile playing at the corner of his mouth and his eyes so warm that they burn through her.

"You're an intelligent witch, you know why."

She ducks her head – unable to keep his gaze. If she was smart she'd drop the subject and let it go before it went too far. Before she was lost in abyss.

"Are you going to make me say it?" he laughs almost nervously and it sounds nothing like his usual confident self.

"I don't think it's a good idea for either of us to say anything."

He lifts her chin, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger, caressing it if only slightly and even that sends shocks down to her toes.

"You know exactly how I feel," he presses a kiss to her lips.

"Me too," she whispers, giving into him and the utter madness of all this.

He exhales deeply against her, holding her more tightly to him until he owns the very air she breathes.

"Yes or no?" he asks. "You can always say no."

"Yes. Always, yes."

With her consent Scorpius kisses her again and lifts her against the door so that her legs are wrapped around him, her dress gathering around her waist. Of all the things she had done never did Lily think she'd let herself be in this type of situation as if she were some common whore. But she wasn't a whore. She was this wizard's woman and he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He had all but confessed to loving her and that was all that mattered in this moment. They were the only ones that mattered.

She whimpers into his mouth as he thrusts into her with little to no ceremony. One of his hands glides up her back, fisting her hair as he pulls his hips back only to slam back into her…once…twice… _oh, just like that_ … _yes_. Her head rolls onto his shoulder, her eyes almost flickered closed, lids heavy with desire for this man as he played her body like an instrument.

"Good?" he asks when she lets out something close to a cat's mewl.

Her reply is another sound similar to the one of before, making him chuckle at her inability to form a simple sentence.

"Do you even have an idea of how you make me feel?" he says to her without ever stopping his brutal pace. "You've bewitched me body and soul, Lily Potter. You've truly ruined me."

"Scorpius!" she cries past her panting breaths. _Yes, you make me feel the same way. I love you. I love only you._

His strokes continue long and hard – unerring. His zealous desire driving him on and Lily revels in all of it. This was what love was supposed to be: raw and passionate, sweet and tender, the point between madness and serenity. How can she even imagine loving someone else when she'd given everything to this man? This man that had filled the emptiness she'd felt growing up that no one but him could have ever filled.

"More," she begs him as if she wasn't already tired and practically a puddle on the floor had it not been for him holding her up.

"More?"

Lily nods. "Please. I need this. I need you."

At her pleas Scorpius pounds into her relentlessly just like she wanted him. Just like she needed him to. It would never stop being remarkable to Lily how the one man that was supposed to be her enemy made her feel like she was everything. He listened to her and guided her, loved her. She was his equal and not some silly girl that was always treated as if she'd break. He knew her better than anyone ever could. Knew her better than she ever knew herself.

"Uh," she pants against his ear as her nails dig into the back of his neck. "Oh, Merlin. Ahh!"

"Let go," he tells her with his mouth at her neck, biting and kissing at it to the point that she knew he'd leave a mark.

Her legs tense around his waist and her head falls back against the door as her climax tears through in a procession of wave after wave. She vaguely hears him call out her name as he follows shortly after her – still lost in the aftermath of her pleasure.

His full weight presses her into the door and she isn't sure how much time passes by after that, minutes or perhaps hours, she can't tell. If someone asked for her name this second she didn't know if she'd be able to speak. Maybe she'd give them Scorpius' name because that was the only word running through her head. His name was imprinted on her very being.

Like always he's the first one to recover or at least the first one to regain some semblance of consciousness, walking them over to one of the benches lining the compartment and taking a seat with her in his lap. She feels his hand stroking her curled hair before his lips are at her head, soft and sweet, a vast difference from how he'd taken her. This was what she loved about his most; the way he could be gentle and loving and then fierce and passionate. There was no one else like him and she doubted there ever would be someone like him.

"Does your cousin know about us?" she asks once she's able to form words.

"My cousin?"

"Corrina. She looked like she knew more than she let on when she rescued me from McLaggen."

He sits up straighter than before and she makes an irritated sound at being jostle around when she felt deliciously sore.

"Sorry," he murmurs while pressing her back into him. "What do you mean she rescued you from McLaggen?"

"He was being his normal self."

"And what is his normal self?"

"You know, arrogant and annoying."

"What did he do? Tell me."

She rolls her eyes at his "I always get what I want" attitude, but she didn't want to start up an argument after what they had experienced.

"He just wouldn't take no for an answer and thought that by using a mistletoe I'd finally give in, so when I didn't he wasn't exactly happy. Some choice words were thrown and Corrina stepped in, telling him he should care more about his future than my own."

"What kind of choice words?"

"Nothing too grand. I don't think he has the ability or the extensive vocabulary to formulate an adequate insult."

"And yet he got to you."

"No he didn't."

"Lily, please. I know you and I'm not an oblivious moron like some other people are."

"He said if I didn't stop being so stuck-up I'd end up all alone – a washed-up maid."

Scorpius runs a finger down her spine pensively; when he doesn't say anything after a minute or so she lifts her head from his shoulder and looks at him questioningly. His features no longer warm, nor relaxed.

"Washed-up maid," he drawls as if weighing the words. "Hmm. Is that what he calls the witches intelligent enough not soil themselves with him?"

She doesn't reply and he probably doesn't expect her too. The words had been so quiet that they had seemed more for him than for her. His eyes plotting, calculating. From that sight alone she knew he belonged in Slytherin.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks.

"Nothing that should worry you, my love."

"Don't pick a fight with McLaggen. He will never be worth it and I'm only being silly, his words shouldn't have made me feel anything."

"I don't _pick_ fights, but I do believe it would wise for someone to enlighten him on a few particular things."

"Scorpius –"

"You said Corrina saved you?"

Knowing she wouldn't get through to him, she replies with a nod. "She was very polite and for a moment when she looked at me I thought she knew about us. I've never spoken to her so it was odd to have her stand up for me."

"She doesn't know or at least I'm not aware of her knowing. She has being playing with divination, but I'd have to look more into it."

"Do you think she'd say something?"

He kisses her forehead at the sound of worry in her voice. "Even if she knew – which isn't for sure – I trust her as much as you trust Hugo. Now stop fretting, yeah? I don't like to see you anything other than happy."

Her lips stretch into a smile and he leans slightly forward to kiss her. His fingers tangling in her now messy curls while her own hands grasp at his sweater.

"I want to see you during the break," he murmurs.

"Me too. Hugo said he'd help me get away, but it might be difficult with all that's going on with the Death Eaters."

"We'll figure something out."

"I'll be in Diagon Alley most of the holiday if that makes a difference. I promised Dominique to help with the boutique and everyone else will be busy doing their own thing while I'm there."

"Dominique won't care if you disappear?"

"I don't think so. She's a lot like Victoire that she'll give me space and as long as I'm safe there shouldn't be a problem."

"You'll be safe with me."

"I know," she rests her head in the crook of his neck. "Do you think you'll be able to get away without your family noticing?"

"I'll tell them I'm shopping for their presents or something along those lines. We usually spend the day doing what we want, but in the evening we're all together."

"It might be harder getting around than it is in school…"

"I'll take care of it," he promises.

"WHO PUT A DECOY DETENATOR IN THE TOILET?"

They both straighten at the sound of Rose's irritated tone, looking towards the door as her cousin continued shouting down the walls. An octave higher and Lily was sure the train would shake with the force of Rose's anger.

"Bloody hell," Scorpius groans.

"I thought she wouldn't find out?" she giggles.

"She found out someone caused this mess not that it was me. Now get off, so I can go deal with your lovely cousin."

"I WANT THE CULPRIT THIS INSTANT! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MALFOY?"

"I don't want to be you right now," she tells him, climbing onto her feet and straightening her appearance.

"Why does she have to be so bloody loud?"

"Imagine growing up with her."

"I rather not," he grimaces. "Dealing with her now is bad enough. She's the cause of all my nightmares."

"You're horrible!"

"It's true! I've woken up in cold sweat because of her constant yelling."

"And am I in your dreams?" she laces their hands together. "Do I haunt you or do you just dream of my cousin?"

"Lily, sometimes I think you are dream. I live in constant fear of waking up and realizing that none of this is real."

"I feel the same way.''

His fingers gently ran up and down her sides, coaxing shivers out of Lily. With her heart racing, she glanced back up into his captivating stormy eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Lily watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. She shut her eyes in anticipation.

"NO ONE MOVES A MUSCLE UNTIL I GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS!"

He stops a breath away from her lips and rolls his eyes. "How are you two related again?"

"I ask myself that all the time.''

"We should go before she decides to send out a search party."

"I'll miss you," she whispers solemnly.

"I'll miss you more, but we'll see each other. I promise that we'll find a moment to be together even if it's only a second."

She lifts onto her toes to kiss him, her hands moving away from his arms and caressing the sides of his face, needing to feel every inch of him.

"Lily. My sweet Lily," he sighs against her.

"Yours."

"Promise me you'll be safe while we're apart."

"Hey! I've made it to sixteen years, haven't I?"

"You're a walking accident, my love."

"And I have no comeback for that," she says, making him laugh.

"Don't go out looking for trouble," he orders.

"Promise."

With a final kiss they part, walking out into the black fog with their hands intertwined before going their separate ways. Her heart feeling heavy at not being with him, but he'd promise to see her and that promise would be enough for her.

"You're alive!" Hugo says when she steps into their shared compartment.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint. There weren't any man-eating spiders or a banshee ready to suck the life out of me, just a plain old compartment."

"Well that's lame. Five years of our lives thinking that there was something equally amazing and frightening, and you tell me it's all been a lie."

"I believe I told you it was all made to scare first-years."

He makes a face. "So, what did you guys do?"

Lily feels herself blush as she thinks back to what they had done in the compartment.

"Disgusting! Now I'm never going near that compartment."

She adverts her eyes in embarrassment and for once is thankful for Rose's yelling as her voice sounds through the train yet again.

"PREFECTS!"

"Why won't she stop yelling?" Hugo whines.

"Have fun."

"I blame you for this. If it wasn't for your boyfriend I'd be able to enjoy a nice nap, but no! I have to deal with the mess he made."

She laughs as Hugo pouts his way out the door and towards his sister, who's yelling only grows louder and louder. Resting her head against the cool glass of the window, Lily closes her eyes and lets her mind wander as snow falls steadily against the earth…

 _Ding dong, ding dong_

 _Ring the Hogwarts bell_

 _Ding dong, ding dong_

 _Cast a Christmas spell_

 _Ding dong, ding dong_

 _Make the Christmas morning bright_

 _Fly high across the sky_

 _Light the Christmas night_

" _Mummy, look!"_

 _Lily turns away from the carolers and towards her five year old son, watching as he pressed his face into the window of The Magical Menagerie to get a better look at the newest pets put up for display._

" _What is it darling?" she walks up to his side._

" _I want one!" he points to the baby nifflers behind the glass._

" _I don't know Altair; they're not known for sitting still."_

" _But I want one," he pouts dramatically. "Please mummy! I promise to take care of it, pretty please!"_

 _She grins at his show of pressing his small hands together in plea and widening his eyes as he always did to get what he wanted. Yes, her son would be a Slytherin most definitely. He wasn't above using whatever means necessary to get his way._

" _Having a pet is a big responsibility, little one. I don't want to end up being the one dealing with it or making the house-elves take care of it –"_

" _You won't! I'll take care of it all myself."_

" _Why don't we wait and see what daddy says."_

 _He pout deepens and he crosses his arms over his little coat. "Why do we have to ask daddy?"_

" _Because he's your father and I'd like to hear his opinion."_

" _Daddy does whatever you want," he points out, looking back at the nifflers and waving at them._

" _He doesn't do whatever I want."_

" _Sure he does! He gets all gooey-eyed when you ask for something."_

" _Gooey-eyed?"_

 _He nods without looking away from the window. "Like he has chocolate in his eyes. Are all adults that yucky?"_

" _Who's yucky?" Scorpius asks, walking up to them with their six month old in his arms._

" _Apparently you are," she replies while kissing Leo's chubby cheeks. "You get all gooey-eyed when I ask for something."_

" _I'd disagree, but why bother hiding the truth?" he bends his lips to hers._

" _Cover your eyes Leo!"_

 _Scorpius pulls away to look down at their gagging child, handing Leo over to Lily and swinging Altair into his arms. Their eldest child roars with laughter as he is mercilessly tickled to the point of tears._

" _Stop it daddy!"_

" _So I'm yucky now am I?"_

 _Altair nods repeatedly. "Mummy is too sometimes."_

" _Hey!" she protests. "I gave you life, no calling me yucky."_

 _Scorpius looks at her in amusement before Altair pats his cheek, drawing him back to him._

" _Daddy?" he asks in the sweetest voice he could muster and Lily knows it's the voice he uses only when he's desperate for something._

" _Altair?" Scorpius replies just as sweetly, playing the game one on one._

" _Can you buy me something?"_

" _Depends on what it is and if it doesn't have the potential to burn down the manor."_

" _It just might," Lily quips, earning a glare from Altair._

" _I want a pet," he tells Scorpius with his big green eyes._

" _A pet?" Scorpius asks, turning to Lily for a second. "That's all?"_

" _Ask him which pet he wants," she motions._

" _It can't be that bad, which pet?"_

" _That one!" Altair points to the window and Lily bites at her lip, as she watches Scorpius give a double-take at the nifflers._

" _Altair…"_

" _Here we go again," the five year old rolls his eyes._

" _Nifflers aren't meant to be kept as pets –"_

" _Then why are they selling them?"_

" _Because some people find them cute without knowing the hassle they bring. Nifflers steal and don't like being captured."_

" _But I want one. I already promised mummy I'll take care of it because I'm a big wizard now!"_

 _Scorpius smiles fondly at their child. "I know you are, but why don't we pick something that won't try to leave with our valuables?"_

 _Altair sighs heavily. "Take note Leo. You get everything you want now, but just wait until you're my age.''_

 _The baby gurgles at his brother's words as if laughing at his distress before handing Altair his plush puffskein._

" _Thanks kid," Altair says, taking the toy from Leo, only to scrunch up his face in disgust. "Ew, baby drool!"_

 _Scorpius and Lily laugh while Leo looks utterly offended as he's handed back his toy, letting out an annoyed shriek._

" _How about some hot chocolate from Chocolaterie?" Scorpius offers._

" _With marshmallows and whipped cream and sprinkles?" Altair instantly cheers up._

" _Is there any other way to have hot chocolate?" Lily replies._

" _You go on and I'll meet you there," Scorpius tells them, sharing a look with her._

" _Don't take too long."_

" _I'll just be a minute."_

 _The next day as the whole family came together to open presents and enjoy the holiday, one little boy got what he wanted._

" _What made you say yes?" Lily asked her husband as they watched Altair and Leo play with the baby niffler._

" _He has your eyes.''_

"Lils, wake up."

Blinking at the sudden light as she's pulled out of her dream, Lily sits up and tries clearing her head from what she had just experienced. The way her mind played with her left her tired and with a void that only made her want to weep.

"What happened?" she yawned.

"We're about to pull into the station."

"Already?"

"You've been asleep for a few hours now."

"I don't remember falling asleep…"

"Guess you were tired,'' he says as a shrill scream echoes into the compartment.

"What was that?" she stands up immediately.

"I don't know. Didn't sound like Rose."

Grabbing their stuff they walk out into the corridor and push past the sea of students who all seem to be circled around something or rather _someone_.

"Merlin and Morgana," Hugo says in shock as they stare at Aedan McLaggen in shock.

The arrogant Gryffindor who only hours ago boasted about himself now resembled a beast with his face covered in hair and horns at top of his head. If it weren't for his clothes or his brown eyes, Lily wouldn't have even known it was him. His hands were even covered in scales to resemble the skin of a snake, slimy and cold even to the eye.

"Who did this to me!" he shouts in anger. "You don't know who you're messing with! Do something Weasley!"

Lily turns to Rose, but even she's at a loss for words.

"What's all the commotion?" Albus asks, bumping into Aedan and practically jumping into the air. "Holy shite! McLaggen is that you?"

"Who did this to me!" Aedan calls out again.

"Would you stop yelling," Scorpius steps in and doesn't at all appear to be perturbed by the sight in front of him.

Aedan grabs for Scorpius' arm. "Malfoy, do something! Punish them all until they sing like the cowards they are."

Lily watches Scorpius pull away his arm and dust off his coat in disgust. "Now why would I ever do that?" he asks boredly.

"Do you not see what they did to me?"

"I do," he nods, "And I think they did you a favor if we're being honest. Now you're equally hideous on the outside as you are on the inside. I do feel sorry for you as now you lack both a brain and your supposed looks, how sad."

Albus lets out a laugh, but covers it up with a cough not wanting anyone to think he was agreeing with Scorpius.

"No one is going to do anything?" Aedan glared viciously at them all.

"What we'd all like to do is get off this train if you would get out of the way," Scorpius replies.

"Someone is going to pay for this! My father will know that one of you attacked me!"

"With you screeching like a banshee I'm sure they've heard you all the way to America. Now please get out of the way and go somewhere else to mourn the loss of whatever you thought you had. Oh, and McLaggen? Do something about your distasteful appearance before the start of term, else I fear you'll end up a washed-up maid."

Lily's gaze follows Scorpius as he smoothly climbs down from the train and onto the platform with Corrina and Calliope behind him, both girls laughing at Aedan's despair.

"Remind me to never say anything rude to you," Hugo whispers.


	25. Chapter 25

**You guys are amazing and these reviews make me so happy! I'm glad you guys enjoy how I write Scorily and some of my other characters like Hugo. He is also a favorite of mine. This chapter was a bit hard to write because I wanted to incorporate all of their family members, so hope you forgive me for going from character to character. I also wanted to have you guys see the difference between Scorpius' family and hers, let me know what you guys think. Happy reading and have a great Thanksgiving!**

If Hogsmeade station had been a little busy than Platform 9 ¾ was pandemonium. Entire families awaited their children, waving and cheering as the doors to the express opened and allowed the students off. First years ranting on excitedly about all they had seen and done in the majestic castle with many muggle parents looking on in confusion, but just as thrilled at hearing the stories as all of the wizarding parents were.

"Who do you think did that to McLaggen?" Calliope asked with laughter as Scorpius helped her down.

"No idea," he replied. "Bloody idiot has a lot of people ready to hex him; could have been anyone."

"He must have really pissed someone off then, no?" Corrina looked at Scorpius with knowing eyes.

"Must've."

"What's with the staring contest? Do you guys know something I don't?"

Scorpius arched a brow. "Yes, cousin, do you know something?"

"No," she says. "I know the same as everyone else does."

His eyes turn to slits, trying and for once failing to read someone else's thoughts. Corrina was giving nothing away and especially not with Calliope near.

 _So, she's on my side if she knows._

"Scorpy!"

Before he could fully turn towards the voice, Cassiopeia barreled into him in a blur of white hair and a violet dress.

"I've missed you!" she hugs him once in his arms.

Scorpius hugs her just as tightly to him, kissing her hair and enjoying the moment of being with his little sister. He'd missed her just as much – if not more than she had him. Cassie was his solace, brightening his world with only her innocent smile and asking for nothing but his love in return.

"I've missed you too," he replies, smoothing down the fur shrug she was wearing.

"Cassiopeia Nuriyah Malfoy, how many times do I have to ask you not to run off?" he hears the comforting sound of his mother's voice.

He sets Cassie back on her feet and ignoring all propriety, engulfs his mother's slim figure in a tight embrace, clinging onto her as if he were still a small boy and breathing in the familiar scent of cherries and honeysuckle.

Astoria startles at first, but slowly returns the hug. Her arms wrapping around his broader build and placing a tender kiss below his ear. "Welcome home, snitchette."

He holds onto her for a bit longer, not caring for how he may look to others, only knowing how much he had missed his mother. Over her shoulder he sees his Aunt Daphne greeting Calliope and Corrina, Damen at her side as he often was.

"Not that I mind the hug, but what's wrong?" Astoria asks, pulling away and fixing the lapels of his pressed suit.

"I just missed you."

Her emerald eyes soften, although she isn't easily fooled and he knows she sees through him. His mother was intuitive as she was wise and now that he was back home, he'd have to be careful in how he acted around her.

"You've been at Hogwarts for seven years and I have yet to learn how to be without you," she confesses in a whispered tone before looking down at her youngest child. "What have I told you?"

Cassiopeia pretends not to listen, fixing the ribbon holding her fur shrug together and ignoring their mother's irritated gaze.

"Remind you of anyone?" Daphne asks as she and her daughters walk up to them, Damen busy flirting with a passing girl. "Hello, nephew."

"Aunt Daphne," he places a kiss at her cheek.

"If you're referring to me then I'll have to object. Never did I run off in public when my mother specifically asked for me not to," Astoria glares at her sister.

"Oh, please. Every time you saw Ander you'd race towards him, faster than Cassie mind you. I could barely keep up with you and mother was never happy."

Scorpius hides his grin from his mother as she huffs, resembling Cassiopeia when she didn't get her way.

"Mummy was a brat?" Cassie asked excitedly.

"The biggest," Daphne grins.

"Are we done with this conversation?" Astoria rolls her eyes. "I don't want to leave Draco and daddy alone for too long."

"Don't like hearing your truths little sister?"

"Must you always be so irritating, Daphne?"

"It is one of my defining characteristics – Salazar Slytherin! What is that?"

Scorpius follows his aunt's gaze to Aedan McLaggen who tries hiding his horrifying appearance and failing miserably, even frightening his own parents at the sight of him. The potion he'd slipped into the brute's cheap firewhisky had worked just as he had expected it too and it wouldn't easily be undone; his mother had taught him well. McLaggen had insulted his witch, had tried to _kiss_ his witch, and the offence warranted equal retaliation.

"Did the magizoo lose a beast again?" Damen asks with mild interest as he joins them, laying an arm across Scorpius' shoulders.

"More like a boar finally got what he deserved," Calliope says. "That's Aedan McLaggen."

"Cormac McLaggen's son?" Daphne turns to her daughter in question.

"That's the one."

"Following in his father's footsteps I see. Cormac wasn't exceptionally bright, always getting hexed, but he was handsome. Don't you think sister?"

Astoria looks to the hysterical family, eyeing the elder wizard dressed in a crisp suit and with the same arrogant expression that he had during his youth. "I would never have gone near him. The constant reminders of his family's achievements would have driven me into the brink of insanity."

"You do realize who you're married to, don't you?" Daphne teases her sister. "Does 'wait until my father hears about this' ring a bell?"

"I never said I married him for his whit."

Scorpius watches his mother and aunt laugh in union before catching a glimpse of Lily with her own family. The golden trio was nowhere in sight, no doubt dealing with the Death Eater mess that had yet to be solved even after weeks of death upon death. Lily's laugh reached his ears as her eldest brother, James spun her around until their mother ordered for him to let her down. It was different observing the family now that Lily was his; the Potter siblings were close that much he saw, but Lily seemed out of place when the whole family surrounded her. She now seemed more tense and reserved, as if afraid she'd out herself as different from them had she blinked the wrong way. This wasn't the Lily he was used to.

"Shall we go?" his mother's voice pulling him away from the family.

"Wait, I have to count my children make sure I don't forget one and all," Daphne replies as she counts off her children. "One, two, three, yeah, they're all here."

Astoria shakes her head at her sister's antics before taking Cassie's hand in hers and walking off towards the wall standing between the muggle and wizardry world. "Don't want to relive the time you lost Rina?"

"I did not lose her, Calliope gave her away."

"At least she handed her off to a pureblood family."

"P has always looked out for everyone's best interest," Daphne throws a grin at her girls.

"See I told you I loved you," Calliope tells Corrina. "If I didn't I would've just given you off to some poor, tacky family."

"Gee, thanks."

"So what have you been up to little cousin?" Damen asks with his arm still thrown lazily onto Scorpius' shoulders. "Do anything fun? Do anyone fun?"

He thinks back to Lily and all he had experienced at her side, from their first conversations to taking her virginity, and to discovering his love for her.

"You have no idea," he responds with a secret smile.

"Oh, that sounds promising. You'll have to tell me when it's just the two of us and our mothers aren't in hearing range. Merlin knows I need a good story and time away from our loving, warm-hearted family."

A breathy chuckle escapes past Scorpius' lips. "Don't like having our family all to yourself now that you're out of school?"

"I rather be stuck in one of Flitwick's useless lectures over having to pull Anton and Bastian apart every time they argue, having my mother set me up with women I do not fancy, and who can forget grandfather telling me that I am quite the disappointment?"

"It can't be that bad…"

"Just you wait and see," Damen warns. "I hope you're good at silencing charms or at least have earmuffs with you."

Malfoy Manor was exactly as Damen had painted – arguments echoing on the walls and forced stillness like a layer of dust at every corner. He watched his mother take a deep breath, his aunt forcing a smile on her face, and even his cousins and sister were the epitome of perfection. His Grandfather Hyperion would expect no less from those that carried his blood.

"Next time we're doing this at Zabini Manor," Astoria whispered through her smile.

"I rather not have all my tea sets destroyed if someone decides to throw magic around and blood doesn't exactly go well with my new carpet."

"Ah, families all here!" Anton says while clapping his hands together rather loudly at seeing them enter the sitting room. "Now I can start taking bets. Who do we all think will be the first to take aim with their wand? My bet is on Grandmother Cressida, woman still has a lot of flame left in her."

"Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Bastian Greengrass drawls from besides his new bride. His blue eyes fixed on Anton and reminding Scorpius of an arctic tundra – cold and dry.

"Here we go again," Damen groans.

"I don't actually. From what people say I'm quite alluring when I speak unlike your nasty shrill of a voice. There's a reason people prefer me over you and that includes are cousins, isn't that right children?"

Corrina and Calliope look the other way while Damen whistles, finding a vase suddenly very interesting. Scorpius feels two different sets of eyes on him – blue and green – but he can always count on Cassie to be break the ice…or cause it to grow thicker.

"Scorpius and I like Anton more," she says while swaying from side to side.

"Cassiopeia," Astoria reprimands.

"What? You always say it's polite to respond back when one of the men in our family is speaking to us."

"Of all my lessons to you," his mother closes her eyes in exasperation.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cassiopeia pulls at the sleeve of his suit to ask. "It's not like it's a big secret."

Scorpius brushes a stray curl from her forehead while Anton roared with laughter, Bastian returning to the glass of firewhisky in his hand and trying to hide the sting caused by his cousin's words.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I'd start running if I were you Cass," Damen suggests. "One more word to Bas and you'll get the whipping of your life."

"I would never hit her," Bastian defends himself.

"You say you wouldn't do a lot of things and yet you do them," Anton counters as he leans his head back against the chair, eyes closed and hands laced together on his stomach.

"Enough!" Astoria intervenes just as Bastian was about to respond back. "Where is everyone else?"

"Draco was showing Blaise a new artifact," Iryna speaks for the first time. "The others went out to the gardens I assume."

"And they decided to leave you three alone?" Daphne widens her eyes for show.

"I was sitting here first until the happy couple decided to interrupt my peace, Aunt Daphne."

"I see my sons are behaving," Vera notes as she steps into sitting room. "No blood on either of them or broken furniture."

"We were getting to that part," Damen mumbles from his place at the bar.

Anton opens an eye at the sound of his mother's voice. "I always behave mummy. It's your firstborn that's always attacking me."

Vera ignores Anton, placing a kiss on Scorpius' cheek and following suit with Calliope and Corrina. To anyone that didn't know his aunt, she appeared detached and always played the hand of ignorance, but Scorpius had seen how she loved her children. He saw the pain in her eyes each time they fought as if they weren't brothers. As if she hadn't given birth to them both.

"For once in your life stop acting like a child, Anton. You are twenty-three and yet here I am still having to remind you of that. As for you Bastian you know your age and are now married, so I don't want to even hear a word from you. Do I need to put you both in a corner and send you away without dinner?"

"But my tummy will go hungry."

Everyone turns to Anton, Iryna visibly rolling her eyes and Vera holding her breath as to not snap in the middle of the room. Bastian wisely chose to keep silent instead of adding to the growing tension.

"What did you do now?" Ander asked Anton at seeing all eyes on his youngest son, Hyperion and Cressida following behind him.

"Why do you always assume I did something?"

"Lucky guess."

"Grandfather," Scorpius greets the Greengrass patriarch after being motioned to do so by Hyperion.

"Scorpius," he replied, his eyes assessing him before lifting his hand again to Calliope and Corrina.

The Zabini sisters walk over gracefully without as much as a hair out of place. For once Calliope wasn't her outspoken self either, nor did she act of line. Anton was the only one that ever dared to defy their grandfather.

"How are you my loves?" Cressida smiles dotingly. Though she was a sarcastic and vicious woman more often than not, her grandchildren had always been a weakness.

"Missing home," Corrina answers honestly.

"I was always homesick myself when I was at Hogwarts. Term would never go by fast enough for me, wouldn't you agree Hyperion?"

"Yes, your constant whining throughout term always made me want to go home myself."

"I did not whine."

"Hmm. Must have been another blonde at my arm then."

"Must have been. The tarts always seemed to follow you around, my love, and if I remember correctly you were the one chasing after me."

Hyperion arches a dark brow. "I don't chase after anyone."

"You making sure that I didn't marry into another family over yours speaks a very different story," Cressida sang while pouring herself a bit of wine.

Hyperion ignores her and looks back to his grandchildren. "I expect you've all behaved in accordance to our name while away."

Calliope tries keeping her face void of emotion, knowing her grandfather could smell a lie miles away. The last thing she needed was to rat herself out in front of the whole family and endure whatever lecture her mother would throw at her later.

Scorpius himself grew tense under his grandfather's emerald eyes – so knowing and frightening, kind when he wished to be and just as cruel when he had reason. He was glad his grandfather held no ability for legilimency for if he did there would be no chance of Scorpius keeping Lily his secret.

It's Anton that answers their grandfather, rising from his chair and walking over to where they stood, throwing an arm around Scorpius. "I'm sure they were utterly boring little Greengrass prodigies, especially Scorpius over here. Isn't that right, Scorp? You haven't been doing anything naughty have you? Not doing anything we aren't supposed to…"

Scorpius was used to Anton teasing him, making fun of how he tried to live up to their family's standards, but this wasn't just his cousin being his usual self. Anton's fingers tapped at his shoulder in a steady rhythm that matched the way his words rolled from his tongue. Too perfect. Too false. Too suggestive.

"Darling!" Daphne exclaims, feeling relief at the sight of Blaise as he and Draco make a timely entrance, saving them all from her father's interrogation.

Calliope and Corrina walk into their father's arms with each placing a kiss on either side of his handsome face. His hazel eyes showing genuine love for his daughters as he held them both and spoke to them quietly.

"Were you hiding?" Astoria laces her arms behind Draco's head.

He places a quick kiss at her lips and looks over her shoulder towards Scorpius. "Something like that."

Astoria laughs softly, letting him go and holding out her hand to Scorpius, motioning him over to greet Draco.

"We need to talk," Anton whispers before letting him go and lifting a passing Cassiopeia into his arms. "Where are you off to little lady?"

"Scorpius," his mother calls out again. "Come."

Tearing his eyes from Anton – who was pointedly ignoring him as he focused all of his attention on Cassiopeia – Scorpius walked to his parents, an uncomfortable churning at the pit of his stomach.

"Father," he nods politely.

"It's good to have you home son." Draco places his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, adding a bit of pressure with his fingers and although it wasn't some over the top demonstration of love it might as well have been. That gesture alone said what words couldn't and what Draco had been taught not to do. This was Draco's way of saying he'd missed his son and Scorpius felt just as loved as when his mother doted on him.

Astoria smiles at father and son, so alike and yet so different at the same time. From the moment Scorpius had been placed in her arms he had been her mini-Draco, but anyone with eyes could see their likeness ended where it began. She'd know Draco as a boy, had seen him become a Death Eater, and she'd brought him back to life when he cared for nothing but his parents after the war. Scorpius was nothing like the man she knew her husband to be.

"Mistress," a squeaky voice called to her.

"Yes, Blossom," she looks to the timid elf.

"Dinner is served mistress."

"Thank you. You are dismissed," she says before asking for the room's attention. "Shall we head to the dining room?"

"Oh, great, dinner. If someone didn't throw their wand around here then they'll just get to throw a knife at the table," Damen mumbles. "No one take aim at me or my beautiful face."

"Choose who you sit next to wisely," Corrina tells him.

"Cassie it is!" he tries stealing his youngest cousin from Anton.

"Get your own shield," Anton pulls Cassiopeia out from reach causing her to laugh. "I already called dibs on this one."

"I'll just sit on the other side of her."

"Nah uh," Cassiopeia wags a finger at Damen. "Scorpy always sits on my right."

Scorpius watches amused as Damen makes his face crumble in hurt.

"I thought I was your favorite cousin."

"Sometimes. Depends when you ask."

"Excuse me?" Anton glares down at her. "I believe you said there was no other but me."

"She said that to me too!"

"Oops," Cassiopeia giggles. "Did I say that? Sure it wasn't P or Rina?"

"Don't drag us into this," Calliope says, following after her sister and parents.

"Look boys I honestly, truthfully, from the bottom of heart don't remember saying that. If I did you can't blame me because I'm only eight. I say a lot of things," she bats her long eyelashes.

"I've never felt so betrayed and used. Is this how all the girls I sleep with feel?" Damen sniffles.

"I'm sure unsatisfied fits in there somewhere as well."

"Sod off! I'll have you know that I'm amazing in bed."

"So you finally learned how to hold it in until you get to the bathroom, that's good, only took you eighteen years," Anton replies, heading out of the sitting room with a laughing Cassiopeia and Scorpius.

"That only happened once and I was six!" Damen protests.

"Sure you were."

"It was cold!"

"I'm not saying it wasn't."

"Those types of things happen to everyone."

"I'm sure they do."

"Anton!"

Scorpius grins at Damen's whining. "How old were you?"

"None of your business!"

"So you admit that you weren't a boy?" Anton persists.

"Fuck you!"

"Damen said a naughty word," Cassiopeia giggles.

"He did, didn't he? Damen control yourself! It's bad enough you still wet yourself."

"I do not wet myself!"

"What a tasteful conversation," Hyperion drawls as he snaps a napkin onto his lap, sitting at head of the table while Draco sat at the opposite end, glaring at his father-in-law for taking his rightful place.

"Sorry, grandfather. I forget we all have a list of topics to talk about while together like any _normal_ family. Can I borrow someone's list? I must've forgotten mine at the pub…or in the trash."

"Sit down Anton and please drown yourself in alcohol; anything that will get you to stop your insistent prattle."

Setting Cassiopeia on a chair, Anton turns to his parents and waves a hand over at Bastian with a mocking smile. "Do you see that? He just attacked me for no reason!"

"Why don't we enjoy our dinner?" Astoria reasons. "I spent hours preparing the perfect menu and the elves did such a wonderful job."

"I didn't attack you," Bastian says over his aunt's voice. "Had I wanted to, you wouldn't still be standing."

"I win," Blaise whispers into Daphne's ear.

"What will you have me do?" she asks.

His hand discreetly caresses the inside of her thigh. "I'll come up with something…"

"Let's not get arrogant, brother. You've always been rather useless when it comes to dueling, whining and tattling is more your thing. Oh, look at that, I can describe you and Iryna at the same time."

"Bastian," Iryna grips her husband's hand in hers, "let it go."

"Can we all let it go?" Astoria rubs at her temples to soothe the dull pain of an oncoming headache.

"Anton please sit down," Vera pleads as she pours a potion into her wine.

Cressida raises her brows at the mixture. "I see your still drugging yourself. You'd think that after you killed my grandson you'd stop with that disgusting vice."

The room grows still to a chilling point. All eyes turn to Cressida after her cruel mention of the painful memory that still haunted the Greengrass family even after so many years. It was a forbidden subject, but it was always there in the shadows.

"Mother," Ander warns.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I did not kill my son," Vera forces the words out, her knuckles whitening as she digs her nails into her palm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You let him die," Cressida corrects herself with a fake smile. "How old would Emilian be now had you not allowed him to suffocate in his sleep? Had you not been under the effects of that potion of yours? _He_ was the Greengrass heir."

"It was an accident –"

"That could have been avoided had you not been so careless. He was only three months old, Vera, he was your responsibility."

"Cressida, leave our daughter-in-law alone, won't you?"

"I'm only reminding her of what her love for potions has cost us."

"Cost us," Vera scoffs, ignoring her husband's shake of his head to drop the matter. "I'm the only one that's ever paid. You've never so much as given me a second to breathe –"

"Please spare us the pity party, dear."

"That's enough," Anton steps in when neither his father nor Bastian did. "You have no right to speak to my mother like that."

Cressida looks at him in amusement. " _No right_. Sweetheart the only reason you and Bastian made it past the infancy was because of me. Had I allowed your mother to care for either of you I'm sure your fate would have been the same as your elder brother."

"Draco do something," Astoria turned to her husband.

"What do you want me to do? It's your family, love."

"Our family."

"Mmm. Right, how could I have forgotten?"

"My mother raised Bastian and me. What happened was an accident that could have happened to anyone, but why bother telling you this? The Greengrass family has never made a mistake has it? We're all so bloody perfect that no one would dare say or think otherwise. Although, we all know the truth."

"And I chose to marry into this," Blaise murmurs against his glass of brandy.

"I wouldn't be pointing fingers, grandmother. You are not perfect. I am not perfect. No one in this family is perfect. If we can't all stop being hypocrites for one second, then I suggest we eat in silence and continue on pretending we are even close to being a family."

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"The same way you dared speak to my mother. I respect you all no matter what you may think, but even I have my limits. My mother is my mother."

The sound of a pin dropping could have been heard through the room after Anton's word. His voice just as cold and calm as when he had warned Albus to stay away from his family. Scorpius knew if it had been his mother under attack then he would have done the same as his cousin, defend her and stand at her side through it all.

"As for the two of you," Anton looks to Bastian and Ander, "only cowards hide behind silence.''

"Careful. I'm still your father," Ander says.

"And she's your wife."

Bastian pulls his hand from Iryna's grip, his eyes flashing to Anton. "Do you speak from experience brother?"

"Is it time to go home yet?" Calliope asks Corrina.

"We can pretend to feel ill…"

Anton laughs without humor at Bastian's mocking tone while the rest of the family turns to the Greengrass heir in question.

"Anton?" Vera's hand moves to her son's arm.

"You say we shouldn't point fingers, but isn't that what you're doing? Bravery has never being your strongest trait Anton or shall I remind you?"

Astoria sits up straighter, remembering the same moment Scorpius was from his own seat. The moment where something had torn the Greengrass brothers apart. The only time that Anton had shed a tear.

"You don't need to remind me of anything, _brother_. I've paid my dues and will continue to do so without your worthless guidance."

"Astoria, when will Lucius and Narcissa be joining us?" Iryna interrupts before the argument escalated further.

It takes a moment for Astoria to acknowledge the younger witch; she like everyone else lost in the conversation between the brothers, but slowly she gathers herself and looks away from her nephews.

"They'll be here later next week –"

"Delightful," Hyperion speaks slowly, not masking his dislike for Draco's family. "We so rarely see them that I had forgotten they existed. A change after all the years having to deal with them showing up at every corner. The mighty do take such nasty falls."

Draco's fork clatters onto his untouched plate. The arguments were far from over, they had simply changed course and were now at the other end of the table.

"I'll ask you not to speak of my parents when you are a guest in _my_ home."

"We're family, Draco, I'm not a mere guest. This is my daughter's home after all."

"This is my home as is everything in it. That plate in front of you, mine. The chair you're sitting in, mine. Your daughter, _mine_. Scorpius and Cassiopeia, mine. Every fork. Every napkin. Everything. All mine."

"Draco," Astoria murmurs in plea.

"I do love how you view my daughter as a belonging," Hyperion cuts into a piece of vegetable with elegant precision.

"Did you not sell her to my family as one?"

"Well, seeing as we're working our way down those that unwisely chose to marry into the Greengrass family, I suppose I'll go next before someone takes a jab at me," Blaise says when Daphne kicks at him to intervene. "If you haven't all heard my mother is planning on taking another husband which will add to my growing fortune and ensure I never have to take a man's job, as I am a worthless piece of shite that depends on the men my mother does not kill."

"Seriously?" Daphne turns to her husband with pursed lips.

"You wanted me to cut in before Astoria popped a vein."

"My husband the hero."

"Welcome home, cousin," Damen pats Scorpius' shoulder as another argument ensues.

Scorpius looks around the table before taking a sip of wine; _welcome home_ , indeed.

The dinner continued just as it had commenced. Scorpius only spoke when he was spoken to, his mind too occupied by what Anton wanted to say to him and though he tried his best to act as if nothing were wrong his eyes gave him away, searching out Anton for any sign. When his mother called for everyone to enjoy tea back in the sitting room and all his worry had bubbled up inside of him, Anton finally acknowledged him.

"I believe I scheduled a conversation with you."

Scorpius grows tense, looking away from Cassie who was enjoying Bastian's attentions – his elder cousin no longer appearing so sever as he played with the little witch.

"Can we talk tomorrow? The journey was long…" Scorpius cowards out.

"I'd like to speak to you now."

"Tomorrow –"

"Aunt Tori," Anton calls out in a change of tactics, knowing well how Scorpius would respond.

"Fine," Scorpius stands just as his mother turns to them.

"Is something the matter?" she asks.

Anton studies Scorpius for a second before throwing a grin at his aunt. "Oh, I was just going to ask you if you'd let me borrow your sweet baby boy for an hour or so? Don't worry I'll bring him back before his bedtime. I know he can't sleep without his warm milk and a story."

Cassiopeia giggles from her place on Bastian's lap.

"I rather he not be out so late with all that's happening," Astoria ignores Anton's taunts.

"He'll be safe with me. Don't plan on running into any Death Eaters and besides the Aurors are everywhere."

"Astoria," Draco looks pointedly at his wife. "What did we talk about?"

She drops her eyes in resignation.

"You are dismissed Scorpius," his father tells him.

"With your permission slip signed, let's go!"

"Great," Scorpius mutters as he's practically pushed out the door.

"Do you mind where we go?"

Scorpius shakes his head not at all excited for what was to come. "Lead the way."

In an instant Malfoy Manor disappears, Anton's hand on his arm holding him steady while everything spins uncontrollably around them; until moments later their feet touch the ground after a soft crackle.

"Muggle London?" Scorpius looks at the buzzing city in question.

"Sometimes I come here to think. It's noisy, but there's no one here breathing down your neck every second."

"You venture out here often?"

"From time to time. Come on, I know where we can talk."

Drowning out the unfamiliar world, Scorpius follows after Anton as he leads them towards a stone bench overlooking the Thames River. It was quiet in this new area, the moon the only source of light and muggles now at a distance, and had it not been for why they were there in the first place Scorpius would've thought it a soothing place.

"Talk," Anton orders him.

"I don't know what you want me to talk about."

"How about we start with you kissing Lily Potter."

Scorpius' head snaps to his left.

"I saw you with her the night I was there. At first I thought you were seeing her just to get back at her brother, but then I saw the way you looked at her. The way you consoled her – _held_ her didn't look like someone that was fucking her to get revenge. No, it looked to me like a man in love."

Scorpius is ashen, lips parted but no words come. His limbs move as if he were only just learning how to use them and his eyes are wide, looking right at Anton, but not really.

"Do you love her?"

"No," he chokes out.

"Spare me the lies, Scorpius. It'll cost you less if you just tell me the truth and we avoid the shite."

"I don't love her."

Anton narrows his eyes before standing up in one fluid motion. "Alright. If you won't tell me the truth then I don't suppose you'll mind if I Crucio her into doing it, would you? I'd use Imperio but it's more fun when there's a little struggle."

"Don't you dare touch her," Scorpius rises with his wand aimed at his cousin.

"Put your wand away," Anton rolls his eyes. "Hurting children isn't my forte. I don't plan on attacking someone that's defenseless. Sit."

Scorpius lowers his wand if only slightly. His stance, however was still on the defense and his blood running cold after the horrifying image of his sweet Lily being tortured under the unforgivable curse.

"Sit, Scorpius. I won't hurt her."

Choosing to trust Anton for the time being, Scorpius moves back onto the bench and stared out into the darkness of the river.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

Anton inhales soundly. "What are you doing Scorpius?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I told her… I told myself that it wouldn't change anything. It was supposed to be easy, but now I'm in love with her and I feel like I can't breathe because I'm being torn a million different directions! Why did she make me fall in love with her? Why is this so hard?"

"Love isn't practical, little cousin. It isn't meant to be easy. It doesn't appear on command. It doesn't let you fall for whomever you'd like."

"I tried pretending that it wasn't more than just a stupid act of rebellion," he scoffs. "You can't even imagine what I'd be willing to do for her."

"You pointed your wand at me. I think I can imagine. How long has it been going on?"

"Since the start of this year's term."

"No one knows aside from me?"

"Her cousin, Hugo knows. Corrina might know as well, but I'm not sure yet."

Anton runs his hands through his hair and down his face, trying to amass all that Scorpius was telling him. "What do you mean you aren't sure about Rina knowing?"

"She's become a fan of divination, so maybe she saw something…I don't know. She doesn't look ready to tell the whole family."

"And this Hugo, is he in favor of all this?"

"So far. He and Lily are very close."

"How did this even start? I don't remember you sharing tea and biscuits with their lot. Hell, I wouldn't even go anywhere near them."

"She's nothing like them. Lily listens and she's patient, temperamental, yes, but if you spoke to her you'd see she's more attuned to our way of life than theirs. Lily understands me and I understand her. Maybe that's why I couldn't stay away. She makes me feel –"

"Free?" Anton offers in understanding.

Scorpius studies his cousin's face, finding pain and remorse in his expression, finding empathy where he hadn't expected.

"It's ridiculous how many times we've seen wars being fought and in the end nothing truly changes. We pretend that we've adapted, but we never do. A pure-blood is meant to live for their family name and if they don't then they're traitors to society's ways. The rules we're meant to abide by take away everything from us and we have to accept it all, because as long as we're at the top then nothing will hurt us. The top of what? I still don't know. Their side is just the same you know? They pretend just like all of us. They say that they'll forgive and learn to accept our family's choices, but they judge us. They judge you. It's why it's easier to live our separate lives."

"Have you ever been in love?" Scorpius asks quietly.

"A long time ago."

"What happened?"

"I was reminded of my place."

Scorpius pities his cousin at that moment as everything shatters around Anton. His cousin wasn't so carefree and honest as many thought him to be, as Scorpius thought him to be. The man sitting next to him was someone that had known love and had it taken from him. Anton lived behind a fake smile like everyone else.

"Do I know her?"

"No."

"That night I heard you and Bastian fighting…was it about her?"

Anton closes his eyes, trying and failing to push the memories away. Trying to pretend _she_ never existed.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius murmurs, not needing Anton to answer him. He already knew the truth or at least parts of it. Bastian had forced his brother to choose between their family and the woman he loved, and Anton had ultimately chosen them.

"I don't want to see myself in you Scorpius."

"I love her."

"And do you love us?"

"Of course."

Anton smiles at him sadly. "And that will be the cause of your problems. When the time comes would you give up everything for her and would she do the same? Her family looks at you like you're Voldemort himself and ours? Perhaps my side of the family could be controlled, but you know how grandfather is when it comes to scandal. As for Uncle Draco, he won't accept it. This war will never be over."

"I can't allow her to give it all for me no matter how much I tell myself I wouldn't care. I can't be the cause of her pain even if Merlin knows they will never deserve her."

"Love always bites us in the arse. There never seems to be a clear way of doing anything and it all boils down to a choice that has the possibility of consuming everything. We're fucked whichever path we choose, aren't we?"

Scorpius gives a single laugh, his breath evaporating into the wintery night. They were fucked either way and sadly Anton had already gone down this road.

"Are you going to tell them?"

Anton looks back at him in contemplation. "It's not my secret to tell."

"Thank you."

"I can't do much, but I'm on your side, cousin. I will always be on your side."

"If the weight of the world comes crashing down?"

"I'd help you carry it. Now, let's go back. Aunt Tori is probably ripping out her hair by now and I won't be made responsible for her going bald."

"Anton," Scorpius calls out as the older wizard gets ready to apparate back.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. It means a lot having someone on my side too and I know it won't change anything, but I would have been on your side had I been older."

"I know you would have."

His words are lost into the air as the world spins around once more and London turns to Malfoy Manor. The centuries old manor no longer echoing the arguments of before, nor covered in a blanket of cold that made outside feel warm. This was the home Scorpius knew – loving and warm, _safe_.

"You're back," he hears his mother breathe out in relief.

"Did I not promise I'd return him just in time for his bedtime?" Anton teases; the sadness of before masked behind that false smile.

"So you did," she rolls her eyes lightheartedly. "Your room is prepared for you, my love. I made sure it was perfect myself."

Scorpius moves to his mother's side and places a kiss against her blonde hair. "Thank you, mother."

Astoria touches his own cheek softly before turning to Anton. "Everyone else returned home."

"That would explain why there's no sounds of torture."

She pulls away from Scorpius, walking up to her nephew and fixing his tie. "I didn't raise you, but I did help a little. We love you. Your father loves you. We're not perfect and it might seem that no one cares, but we do. His death hurt us all. I saw Ander break and I saw him come back to life when Bastian and you were born."

Anton softens at his aunt's words, taking her hands in his and holding them tightly. "You're the voice in my head. Not my father. Not my mum. It's you. Sometimes I really wish you'd just shut up," he laughs, "but you'll always be a second mother to me. I listen to you more than anyone else. Scorp and Cassie are lucky to have you."

Moving back from her after a kiss to her forehead, Anton disapparates. Astoria's hands fall back to her sides and she walks to Scorpius, wrapping an arm around her child and leading him towards the stairs where Draco waits for them.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you must be tired," she says.

"I am."

"Then we'll talk tomorrow. We can take a walk in the gardens and you can see the frost flowers I've added, they're quite beautiful if I say so myself."

"Safe and sound," Draco offers his arm to Astoria as she and Scorpius near him. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"So there wasn't. Good night, my love."

"Mother," he accepts her kiss before she rounds the corridor to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, son."

"Have a good night, father."

As his parents disappear behind a grand door, Scorpius enters his own room and leans against the closed door tiredly. The world was starting to crumble, he could feel it. He wondered if Lily felt it too or if she was the stronger of the two. He needed her with him, only she could calm him. Taking the pocket watch out from the inside of his coat, he moves it around in his hand as he wonders how Lily was fairing.

In another manor just as grand as the one belonging to the Malfoy family, Anton walks slowly through the silent corridors of his home. Scorpius' secret and his own running through his mind, plaguing every thought. He didn't want his cousin to relive his mistakes, but he had no say in this. He would not force Scorpius to choose as Bastian had forced him to do. Anton would not be the cause of any more pain.

Walking past the family study, he noticed the door ajar and just as he moved to close it he noticed movement from inside. Bastian was in front of that blasted mirror, the one that mocked a person by showing them what they desired most of all and would never have. Anton hated that mirror and it seemed Bastian did as well as he drove his fist through it, shattering the glass only to have it rebuild itself.

"You need to stop," he hears Iryna whisper. "Looking at this will never do you any good."

"Go upstairs. I'll come up later."

"Bastian –"

"Leave."

Iryna sighs. "He's gone Bastian, nothing will change that."

"They're both dead. He died before I could have ever met him and yet I feel as if it's my fault he isn't alive, and Anton…I killed him a long time ago."

"We both did."

Anton quickly hides himself in the dark as Iryna walks out of the study and to the staircase, her appearance tired and pained. He looks back into the room and again Bastian stands in front of the mirror, but Anton will never know what his brother sees.

In front of Bastian was the elder brother he never had. The child that died before it had the chance to live. The true heir to the Greengrass family. Emilian Greengrass looked back at him, but like always he wasn't real. His brother never grew into the man he could've been.

And Bastian would never be the brother Emilian and Anton deserved.

Leaving Bastian alone, Anton continued past the study and to his bedroom, needing the peace he could find at the bottom of a glass. His father is at the top of the staircase, waiting for him surprisingly enough just like Astoria had waited for Scorpius' return.

"Father."

"Goodnight, Anton."

The words appeared as simple as a wave of the hand, but they were so much more. No one ever saw how Ander would study his sons after their return to make sure they were safe even if they hadn't been out for long. Only few were able to see that he loved his sons just as he loved his wife. This simple spoken sentence meant everything.

"Goodnight," Anton walks around Ander, leaving his father standing there alone and looking down at all the Greengrass family had.

Their manor showed the money and class they had, but it was just as haunted as the people living in it. The walls bled with the secrets of a family that only knew how to pretend and cry in silence. In this manor everyone had something to pay and there was no escape from the pain that coated every inch.

"It was my fault," Cressida murmurs, combing her hair and watching her husband through the elegantly crafted mirror of her vanity.

"What is?"

"I blame Vera, but I had a hand in it too. Had I been more helpful or kind to her after she lost her parents, she wouldn't have felt so alone. I blame her because I can't blame myself enough."

"We all pay our dues, Cressa. They'll haunt us until we have nothing left."

* * *

The Burrow was a mass of movement and sound. From the moment Lily had walked through the small door and into the warmth of her grandparents' home she'd been hugged, kissed, and on the brink of being driven to deafness. Her Uncle Percy and Charlie had even made it to the family gathering, ensuring that every corner of the house was filled up.

"Daddy isn't here yet?" Lily asks her mum.

"He should be here soon," Ginny assured. "It's been busy."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Nothing to worry about, sweetie."

"There's my little cousin!" Dominique pulls Lily in for a tight embrace. "Look at you! You look different."

Lily bites at her lip, thinking of just how much she had changed. "Really?"

"Definitely. When did you grow up so fast?"

"Must have been when you abandoned us for life in France," Bill calls from where he was helping Fleur set the table.

"I didn't abandon you!"

"Don't get your papa started, mon amour. You'll fight a losing battle."

"Well, I didn't abandon anyone. I just needed a bit of space."

"Space from what? You had all the space you needed with your family."

Dominique arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Of course I did. No one in this family is ever nosy."

"See! No reason for you to have left."

The strawberry blonde bit the inside of her cheek as she and Lily shared a look. "Anyway, I'm excited that you're going to help me with the boutique, Lily. Sales have been great with the holidays and all, but I barely have enough time do everything myself."

"Molly and I offered to help," Lucy says, carrying out a cookie filled tray from the kitchen.

"I didn't want to take you two away from the party planning world," Dominique shutters inwardly at the prospect of having to deal with the sisters. She could see it now, them taking over the boutique and doing whatever they wanted to it.

"There's always time for family," Molly pressed. "Imagine all we could do together! Three heads are better than one, Dom. We could merge our businesses together! I'll handle the decorating, Lucy can do manage sales and product placement, and you can do whatever it is you do."

"We'd have to start with adding a bit more frill and sparkle!" Lucy adds excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Dominique backs up in disgust.

"I also think the floors could be changed. The diamond pattern is so two seasons ago!"

Lily pulls her lips back over her teeth in amusement as she watches Dominique grow redder by the second.

"Alright! Before my sister-in-law commits murder let me greet my adopted sister," Teddy interrupts at just the right time.

"Teddy!" Lily moves onto her toes to hug the older wizard.

"How have you been, flower? I'm shocked Albus didn't write to me or James about all the wizards he's had to fend off! No boyfriend yet?"

"No. No boyfriend yet."

"Like she'd talk boys with one of her brothers," Victoire laughs at her husband, moving him aside and hugging Lily. "I've missed you, little cousin."

"Me too. How was Egypt? Any special news."

Victoire and Teddy smile at one another secretly. "Maybe…"

Lily smiles widely. "Maybe, maybe?"

"It's a definite maybe," Teddy whispers with a laugh.

"Don't tell anyone," Victoire orders, making sure no one had heard.

"My lips are sealed."

"What are you three whispering about?" Roxanne shouts. "Come play exploding snap! James already owes everyone money."

"When doesn't James owe someone money?" Teddy grins.

"Sod off you wanker!"

"Language, James Sirius Potter!"

James looks to the kitchen. "How in the name of Godric Gryffindor does she always here everything? Sorry, granny!"

"That woman knows everything," George affirms. "I've always said she's got this place wired with extendable ears. That or we really should learn to speak in quieter tones, but I'm thinking it's all about the extendable ears."

"Mum does not have the Burrow wired," Ginny laughs. "Now stop playing with the children and come help with dinner."

"Oi! I've had a long day at work and I need to relax a bit. Not my fault if James and Albus are one card away from selling me your cottage."

"George!" Angelina shouts from the kitchen.

"Coming darling!"

"Keeping you on a short leash is she?" Charlie teases after George.

"Happy wife, happy life."

"Or in my case: single and living it up."

"Here, here!" James raises his glass of cider in agreement.

"Don't give my sons any ideas, Charlie. I don't want them living at home until they're ancient and still living it up."

"Can I just say that I find myself hurt that you plan on eventually kicking Albus and me out of our own home, mother."

Lily giggles at her brother's dramatic pout.

"Also note that she never mentioned Lily," Albus murmurs, throwing a galleon into the pile of money.

"It's not my fault if I'm the favorite," Lily replies.

"There was a time where I was the favorite," James laments, "but then they brought you two into the game and it all went downhill."

"Technically speaking I was your dad's first kid," Teddy says, earning two pillows to the head.

"We're home!" Ron calls.

"Dad!" Rose peers from the kitchen before racing towards the wizard.

"Rosie! How's the Head Girl badge treating you?"

"We want to hear everything, love, and where's Hugo?" Hermione kisses her daughter.

"Where do you think? Cleaning out gran's kitchen."

"Of course he is. Just like his father."

While Hermione and Ron greet everyone, Lily spots Harry entering the Burrow and as Rose had done, she too races into her father's arms.

"Daddy," she breathes in his warmth.

"How are you my little flower? Missed us?" he holds her tight.

She nods against his chest. "A lot."

Lily closes her eyes as she's held by the first man she's ever loved. No matter how old she may be, she would always need him. As he holds her, she thinks off all that's happened since she last saw him. She wished more than anything to tell him all that she's lived with Scorpius, for him to listen and understand, but there were no words to explain any of this.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just happy to be home."

"Stop hogging him!" Albus says.

Harry laughs, moving away from Lily and pulling Albus in for a hug as well. "I hope you've been staying out of trouble, Al."

Lily looks away as Albus lies to their father, telling him how he'd passed another tough exam after cramming in days of studying and how there had been no problems while at school. It amazed her how easily Albus could lie without so much as batting an eyelash. Although she wasn't one to talk. Was she not lying also?

"Is everything alright Harry?" Ginny asks at seeing the worry in his eyes.

Ron and Hermione's own expressions falter and so does the glee of the room.

"Just work," he replies. "But now isn't the time to talk about it. Let's enjoy us all being together, yeah?"

Lily touches her father's arm in worry. She'd never seen him like this – lost and powerless. Her childhood stories had revolved around epic battles and adventures, but the man in front of her showed that he was human and not an immortal hero.

"Daddy?"

"Everything is fine, flower."

"Ah, everyone is finally here!" Arthur says cheerfully. "Well, come on dinner will get cold! Molly has been slaying away, making sure it was the best meal we've ever had."

"I made the desserts," Victoire pouts.

"And Victoire made the desserts," Arthur laughs. "Now can we all head to the table before Hugo eats everything?"

As everyone heads to the old wooden table at the center of the new dining area Arthur had added after their family had grown, Lily continued looking at her father as the worry had yet to leave his eyes, eyes that were so identical to her own.

"Are you coming daddy?" she holds out her hand.

"Yeah, let's go."

Like taken from one of Hugo's dreams the table was covered in an array of appetizing food and desserts of all shapes and sizes. The amount of food waiting to be eaten could have fed an entire battalion and maybe more after that.

"Granny," Hugo wipes away a false tear, "you do love me! Where do I even start?"

Molly laughs at her grandson. "I've made everyone's favorites. Glazed ham for Rosie and James, mushroom soup for Teddy, honey quail for Dominique and Victoire –"

"What about lobster bisque for me?"

All eyes turn to the voice and find standing there the one person missing from the table, Louis.

"Louis!" Fleur and Molly shriek in delight.

"Surprise!" the handsome blond smiles at his family's shock.

"Quelle surprise," Fleur clings onto her son after having him away for months. "We thought you'd be gone for the holidays."

"I'm on assignment at the magizoo and wanted to surprise you all."

"We're surprised," Bill greets his only son.

"Sit down little Louie there's food for everyone," Molly practically bounces off the walls at having everyone at the table.

"Good, because I'm starving," he says, moving to hug Victoire and Dominique. "Sisters. You both look très belle."

"Do you not get to eat the magical beasts after you hunt them down?" Fred jokes.

"Funny, but no. I've been living on some kind of soup which I hope is soup and maple bread."

"That isn't a meal," Molly says horrified. "Let me fix you a plate. Poor boy, eating soup and bread. Not even when we didn't have enough gold did I feed my children that."

"How was Africa?" Albus asks. "See anything wicked?"

"Loads of stuff. You guys won't believe how beautiful the beasts are, so intelligent and kind –"

"Merlin, Albus! You just had to ask! Now he's going to tell us how we're the real beasts and those creatures are defenseless and sweet," James recites the last part with a horrible French accent or what he thought sounded French.

"Well, I want to hear all about it," Lily tells Louis. "Did you get to see any erumpants?"

"I actually helped deliver one. A bit gory their birth with all sorts of fluids –"

"Gross!" Molly and Lucy gag.

"Let's make it dinner friendly, mate," Bill laughs as his nieces push away their bowls of soup.

"Please," Percy grimaces at the image.

"Sorry. I've grown used to the wild."

"And its smells," Dominique wrinkles her nose. "When's the last time you bathed."

"Oh, that's just the garlic necklace one of the natives gave me. I brought one for all of you as well. Meant to ward off any bad luck."

"And people," Victoire jokes, looking a bit green.

"Are you alright, dear?" Molly asks her eldest grandchild.

Victoire glances at Teddy and then back at everyone, sitting up a bit straighter. "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Harry looks to his godson.

"Seeing as we're in the spirit of surprises, Vic and I have one. Although you'll have to be patient as it won't be here until after seven months or so."

The room bursts with excitement at the news and no show of love is spared for the newlyweds, as they are hugged and offered felicitations.

"To our family," Arthur offers a toast. "May we always be together and may no one ever come between us."

Lily feels her grandfather's words drive straight through her. Her warm cider tasteless in her mouth as she drinks from her goblet and her conscience taunting her with images of Scorpius, showing Lily just how she had allowed her enemy to become her one love.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Dominique whispers.

"Yes."

"Sure?"

She blinks her tears away quickly. "I'm fine. Excited."

"If you say so."

"We'll have to set up the baby's room immediately! I'll have to start knitting and Victoire you'll have to get help for the bakery, because long hours on your feet isn't healthy," Molly says, counting off all the things she had to do.

"Do we know what you're having?" Audrey asks.

"We want it to be a surprise," Teddy answers.

"Patience isn't a virtue of yours," Harry grins.

Victoire laughs, kissing her husband's cheek. "He'll have to learn. No peeking whatsoever."

"Have fun with that one, Teddy. Victoire on her own is bossy, but now she's pregnant. Imagine her with all those hormones," Fred shudders.

"Don't go poking at a pregnant woman," Hugo says around a fourth helping of roast, "even I know that."

"I'd listen to him," Victoire glares.

"Don't you love having everyone here?" Molly murmurs to Arthur, smiling dotingly at her family.

"They're all grown up. Great-grandparents, huh?"

"Feeling old?"

"You keep me young, my love."

"Awe!" Rose draws everyone's attention to them as Arthur kisses Molly sweetly. "Now that's true love."

Lily smiles softly, imaging herself growing old and still being so in love. Would she ever get to that stage in life she wondered? Scorpius had all but confessed his love for her and he knew she loved him too, but did it matter? Would they ever share a life together?

"Speaking of love," Molly arches a brow, "we've already married Victoire off, whose next?"

"Married me off? Thanks, gran."

"I'm willing to get married, but I'll need a boyfriend first," Lucy pouts.

Molly nods. "Ditto."

"Don't look at me. I've sworn off men," Dominique mutters.

"Sworn off men? Don't be silly dear, you're only twenty-one for Merlin's sake! What ever happened to that boy you were seeing at Hogwarts? He seemed nice."

"That's right! I forgot about Stefan," Victoire turns to her sister in question.

Dominique stiffened at the name, her skin suddenly feeling dirty and her chest contracting painfully. "He graduated before I did. Two years older, remember?"

"He was polite," Fleur says. "His mother still works at Gringotts, maybe I can ask about him –"

"No!" Dominique exclaims, startling everyone.

"Dom?" Bill calls to his daughter with questioning eyes.

"No," she says more quietly. "We were never that close and he might be with someone…"

"Wasn't he the one – ow, Molly!"

"We won't know if he's single if we don't ask," Molly lectures Dominique.

"Please just leave it alone, grandmother."

"I've decided to take up art as a career," Lily announces and effectively draws all attention away from Dominique.

"That's great sweetie!" Ginny says. "I told you that art was you're calling. What made you decide?"

 _Scorpius Malfoy._

"Uncle Neville wanted us to look into jobs."

And like that the conversation switches to talk of careers and no one notices the grateful smile Dominique gives to Lily, nor the way her hands ball into fist, nails drawing blood from her perfect skin.

When dinner finally ends and Hugo is dragged away from the table, everyone heads back to the sitting room, sitting wherever they could and either playing games or laughing together. Lily sits at her mum's feet, enjoying Ginny's hands braiding and unbraiding her hair.

"I didn't see you with Alice or Lysander when you got off the train," Ginny notes.

"I got off before they did."

"You barely acknowledge Lysander when we said hello to your godmother and Rolf. Did something happen?"

Lily shakes her head, looking up at the ceiling and then at her mother. "Nothing happened, mum."

"Boy troubles?"

"Definitely not."

"And Alice? You're always with her."

"She's been a little boy crazy lately and I rather not be in the mix of all that."

"There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, so long as it's safe. Do you want me to speak with Neville and Hannah?"

"I rather you let me solve my own problems on my own mum."

"Sorry. I guess I still see you as my little girl, but then again you'll always be my little girl."

"Who are we gossiping about?" Harry cuts in.

"None of your business," Ginny pushes him away.

"I get it, we're talking boys."

"Daddy!"

"Honestly, Harry."

"What? I'm fine with talking about blokes and certain blokes chasing after my little daughter – no! Never mind none of what I just said makes me feel fine. Please continue quietly and I only want to be informed if some moron tries to overstep."

"Why don't you go make sure Albus and James don't end up actually losing our home to one of their cousins, and leave our daughter to me?"

"Deal. Although, I don't really think we have to keep a close eye on this one. You're turning into a wonderful young lady, Lily."

"She is perfect, isn't she?" Ginny looks at Lily proudly.

"Excuse me," Lily gets up from the floor, hating the way her parents looked at her as if she was the best thing in this bloody world.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom," she replies, practically fleeing from the room and her family.

Once inside the bathroom, Lily splashes water onto her face, feeling as if she were suffocating. She couldn't take it. This overbearing feeling to fit in and talk every second about how she felt was too much. Lily loved her family, she did, but it was getting harder to keep pretending to be someone she wasn't. They all wanted her to be like them and she could never be that. Her parents had told her she was perfect, but she wasn't! Why couldn't they see that? All of this pretending was tearing her apart and she didn't know how much she could take.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sees a girl that acted far too much for someone so young. In her eyes there was an emptiness that only one person could ever fill and nothing would change that. She thinks of Scorpius and wonders how he was doing? Did he miss her already as she did him? Was he thinking of her? Lily touches her neck, pulling her scarf away and seeing the marked skin she had hidden from her family. Was it odd for her to love how perfectly imperfect the mark looked on her? Love how it stood out against her otherwise clear complexion. The mark soiled her. It showed the real Lily.

A sudden knock forces her away from the memory of Scorpius' mouth biting at her neck and quickly she dawns her scarf once more. "Coming," she calls out to the person on the other side of the door.

"It's me," Dominique says.

"Just a second," Lily fixes her appearance before letting her cousin in.

"Hiding?" the older witch teased.

"I just needed a moment."

"I know how you feel. I'd forgotten how they could be while I was away."

"They mean well."

Dominique leaned against the sink. "I suppose, but I can't say I wouldn't mind just some quiet. I can barely hear myself think…"

"Do you wish you were back in France?"

"A little. Though if I went back I'd be wishing to be back home with all of you."

"No win scenario then."

"Something always pulls us back even if we want to escape."

"Is that why you left? To escape?"

Dominique shrugs. "Something along those lines.

"Did it help being away?"

"I thought it did, but memories find you no matter where you run off to."

Lily tilts her head to the side at her cousin's bitter tone.

"Thank you for saving me from gran's matchmaking by the way. She can be a little too persistent and I wasn't in the mood for it tonight."

"You would've done the same for me I hope."

"You know I would."

"Dom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you act like that when she mentioned his name? Wasn't he your first?"

Dominique bites at her lip as a shaky laugh escapes her. "It's not worth mentioning Lily. He isn't worth mentioning."

"Lily!" her mum calls from downstairs. "We're leaving!"

"Go," Dominique opens the door. "I need you well rested for your first day as my assistant."

"Dominique –"

"I'm okay Lils. Don't worry about me."

Lily nods in understanding. She was no one to invade someone else's privacy when she too craved for her own. Dominique's life wasn't for her or anyone to mettle in, and if their family would show that respect then Lily would.

"See you tomorrow Dom."

After saying goodnight to everyone, Lily takes her father's hand as they all apparate back to Godric's Hollow; their cottage a welcoming sight after being away for so long. The smell of freshly baked bread and chocolate wafting through her nose the moment they walk in. It was silly as she hadn't been gone for as long as Dominique had, but she missed home too. Every room told a story and she craved it all.

"Home, sweet home."

Lily smiles at James in agreement. "I missed Hogwarts when I'm away and I miss home when I'm at Hogwarts," she murmurs to herself, recalling Dominique's words.

"What do you kids have planned for tomorrow?" Harry asks his children.

"I sadly have to go be an adult," James yawns. "There's a meeting first thing in the bloody morning. Does no one respect sleep anymore?"

"Welcome to the real world," Ginny says without an ounce of pity for her son.

"I'll be in Diagon Alley helping with the joke shop. Maybe hang out with my mates during lunch," Albus tells them.

"Make sure you stay in Diagon Alley at all times," Harry orders.

"Where else would we go?"

"I just don't want you wandering the streets."

"I'm seventeen dad. I can handle a Death Eater," Albus rolls his eyes.

James snorts. "Little brother you'd wet yourself if you came across a single Death Eater."

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't! Dad!"

"See! You always go crying to dad."

As James and Albus wrestle onto the floor and her parents try separating them, Lily walks into her bedroom. She sees Pomme sleeping deeply in her cage and her trunk unpacked by Creature no doubt – the elf still helpful after all these years. And for the first time ever she doesn't feel welcomed in her own room. There are no color changing Dahlias at her bedside, nor did the ceiling shine with stars. She would have to sleep alone tonight and wake up without his kisses on her skin.

 _It hasn't even been a day and I already miss him._

Changing out of her clothes and into a modest nightgown, she sits at her window seat, staring out into the stars until she finds his constellation. She moves her hand to the glass and traces the stars for whom Scorpius was named after, pretending she were tracing the lines of his handsome face. The stars soothe her to sleep an hour later with Scorpius watching over her, the constellation never dwindling against the black sky.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all the reviews and to my new followers, HI! I can't believe all the love this story has gotten and my characters as well. I know last chapter lacked Scorily action, but they can't always be together. Someone asked if Dominique and Anton had a secret affair and they didn't. They've only ever had one interaction which will be addressed in this chapter. I also wanted to put up a warning because I will have a strong theme concerning Dominique's backstory and I don't want to offend anyone. With that said happy reading!**

A door silently opened. The ancient wood not even creaking as the intruder entered, staring at the Malfoy heir as he slept soundly and unware of the danger. The candles of last night stood extinguished and the room was dark with the curtains yet to be drawn in order to allow some source of light. The intruder closed the door and walked towards the bed with a ferocious beast in their arms – poised to attack when the moment came.

The person drew back a hand and with lethal precision took aim at the sleeping wizard. "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Cassiopeia shouts to her brother while her little hand slapped at his arm.

Scorpius sits up immediately with a startled shout before seeing the little witch at his side, Persephone in her arms looking as if though she wanted to laugh if it were possible. Cassiopeia bats her eyes innocently as if she hadn't given Scorpius the fright of his life.

"Morning," she grins.

"I'm going to murder you Cassie," he glares, falling back onto the pillows with a groan. "It's too early!"

Cassiopeia sets Persephone on the bed, fixing the kneazle's ruby collar and climbing on top of her brother. "You can't go back to sleep! We have a lot to do now that you're home and breakfast is ready. Mummy told the elves not to wake you, but she never said I couldn't."

"You have selective hearing I hope you know. Alright, I'm up. Next time don't make me think I'm about to be slain in my own bedroom."

"I make no promises – ah!" she squeals at being dropped onto the floor. "That was mean!"

"So was waking your brother like you did."

"I was being a good little sister and making sure you didn't miss breakfast."

"Or you were being a brat and wanted to amuse yourself with me."

She places her arms behind her back, swaying side to side as she looked at Scorpius with a mischievous smile and laughing eyes. "Maybe…"

"Thought so. Now go so I can change seeing as you don't plan on letting me sleep for a while longer and get your fur-ball off of me."

"Persephone is not a fur-ball!" she takes the kneazle from where it was currently trying to climb Scorpius' head. "She is a purebred and the only white kneazle in Europe."

"She'd also make a fine scarf. Give her here." He makes a grab at the beasts who races out of Cassiopeia's arms and out the door in seconds.

"Persephone come back! He didn't mean it," she throws a glare at him as she chases after the beast with the door closing noisily behind her.

Scorpius chuckles at her antics before pushing the covers off of him and glancing to his pocket watch that sat on top of the bedside table. He turned to the empty side of his bed, missing the sight of his witch sleeping peacefully beside him and the warmth radiating from her skin. Sleep had only come to him after hours of staring at the pocket watch and wondering what memory he could place inside of it only to come up empty handed. Perhaps the little thing would be destined to be empty just like he would feel without Lily close to him.

Rising from bed with a satisfying stretch he heads to the French doors, pulling back the curtains and walking out onto the balcony, overlooking the gardens. The frost of the air was pleasant against his skin as he takes in the vast lands of his family home and watched the albino peacocks strolling around by the pond. His mother's beloved gardens not at all affected by the harsh cold of the winter season. He imagines how Lily would just love to take a walk through them; the smile that would come to her face at the sight of so many different flowers and lose herself with him in the maze for hours.

 _What a beautiful thought._

He clears his head with a shake and moves back into the warmth of the room, closing the doors behind him. After changing into a simple cashmere sweater and dress pants, Scorpius walks down to the breakfast room – his parents and sister already seated and serving themselves.

"Scorpius, I believe I asked the elves to let you sleep in," Astoria glares at a passing elf.

"Tiptoe let the young master Malfoy sleep. Tiptoe swears it, mistress!" the elf begins to cry.

"Stop crying Tiptoe," Scorpius pats the little thing on its shoulder, "I was woken up after being jumped on."

"Cassie," Draco scolds.

"What? Mummy told the elves not to wake him not me."

"Why do I even bother," Astoria murmurs against the rim of her teacup.

Cassiopeia giggles at her mother's irritation, serving herself a cream filled pastry, but before she can take a bite it disappears from her hand, her teeth biting into the air.

"None of that little witch. Fruit."

Scorpius laughs as Cassiopeia scrunches up her face at their mother and begins grumbling as she takes a helping of fruit and plain old yogurt.

"Did you say something Cassie? I didn't hear you."

"No, mummy."

"Thought so," Astoria says, returning to her own plate. "Sit, Scorpius. Did you sleep well?"

As well as he could without his witch snuggled in his arms.

"Yes, mother," he sits next to her after giving her a polite kiss. "Good morning, father."

"Scorpius," Draco nods.

"Isn't this just perfect? The four of us together," Astoria takes Draco's hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles.

"Just us," he agrees before a loud bang comes from the fireplace behind him.

"Honestly, Blaise! You know how I hate to use the floo," Daphne whines, brushing away dust from her expensive coat.

"Morning family," Damen grins as his parents begin to argue.

Astoria blinks. "What are you all doing here?"

"Don't look too excited to see us, Tori," Daphne places a kiss at her sister's cheek. "But if you want to blame someone for us being here at this hour look to Blaise. The man practically forced me out of bed and into the floo."

"Forced all of us out of bed," Calliope complained, pressing her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn. Corrina next to her and looking just as tired and irritated as her mother and sister.

"Would you all stop your whining?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "Morning, Astoria, Draco."

"A little early for a visit…" Draco arches a brow.

"I needed to speak to you."

Daphne glares at her husband. "You needed to talk to him? Couldn't you have sent a damn owl! Why did you need to drag us all here?"

"You're here because I wanted you here," Blaise replied with a locked jaw. The wizard appeared tense and troubled, sharing a look with Draco.

"Did something happen?" Draco asked.

"We'll talk later."

"Is something wrong?" Daphne looked less annoyed as she placed a hand on her husband's arm, all eyes now on Blaise.

"Nothing that merits worry."

"Blaise –"

"Daphne, please."

The blonde respected her husband's silence, nodding in consent and accepting a kiss to her hand.

"Well, now that you're all here please sit. There's plenty of food," Astoria smiles though she too felt shaken by Blaise's strange attitude. Something had happened and it had caused her brother-in-law to flee his home.

"Thank you, sister."

As the Zabini family sits another sound rings through the manor, but softer than the one of before and coming from down the hall.

"Sweet morrows, Malfoy fam – Oh, Aunt Daph you're here too?" Anton walks into the breakfast room.

"Please tell me you're the only member of your family here," Draco drawled.

"Fret not I've escaped my captors. Their idea of breakfast is a thousand times worse than dinner, but what are you doing here Uncle Blaise? You all look like you fell out of bed…"

"More like we were shoved out of bed," Damen mumbles.

"Am I missing something?" Anton moves to stand behind Scorpius, stealing his tea and pouring a bit of whiskey into it from a flask.

"Nothing at all,'' Blaise tells him. "My son is just upset that I didn't allow him to sleep in until late afternoon."

"Why don't you take a seat Anton and have something else besides alcohol?" Astoria waved her hand for another plate to appear next to Corrina.

"Don't mind if I do. Scorpius, sleep well?"

Scorpius looked to his cousin and saw that nothing had changed between their conversation last night and this morning. Anton was true to his word, choosing to hide Scorpius' secret and back him up should he need to.

"I did."

"Where did you two go last night?" Damen asks. "I was a little pissed that you left me alone with this lot."

"This _lot_?" Daphne taps her nails against the wood of the table.

"I was referring to the other half of the family, mummy."

"Of course you were."

Anton laughs, buttering a piece of toast as Damen cowers under Daphne's glare. "Don't wet yourself mate."

"Shut up. So, where'd you blokes go?"

"Nowhere in particular. Just wanted some good old cousin time."

"And I'm not your cousin?"

"I've had my doubts, but if you're jealous of Scorp for having my attention – which is very valuable and I can see why you would be – come with me to Diagon Alley. I have an errand to run before leaving for Norway."

"Norway?" Corrina asks.

"A small stop I wanted to do. You didn't expect me to spend the whole holiday locked up at Greengrass Manor, did you?"

"When do you leave?" Astoria looks to her nephew.

"Day after tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be back in time for the New Year's Eve ball."

"I hear the Aurors have asked a lot of families to stay put," Blaise mentions.

"Families that had something to do with Voldemort. My family was neutral during the war, so for now I get to live without a curfew."

"Do you mind if P and I tag along, Anton? We wanted to do a bit of shopping before Diagon Alley gets too busy."

"So long as you get your permission slips signed."

Corrina looks to her mother. "May we go?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then it's a family affair. Scorpius you're coming too," Anton chugs down his tea before standing up.

Scorpius doesn't even think to say no, thinking that if Merlin was on his side then he might catch a glimpse of Lily. She had said she'd be spending the break helping her cousin, so maybe she'd already be there…

"Can I come too?" Cassiopeia tugs at Anton's coat.

"We'll have to ask your mummy and daddy about that one, little lady."

Astoria turns to Draco in question. "Don't let her out of your sight, Scorpius."

"Of course not father."

"Alright, everyone get your coats. I don't want anyone catching the sniffles."

"Don't bring home a stray Damon," Daphne orders as her son passes by.

"You brought a stray animal?" Calliope snorts.

"More like he brought a slag into our home."

"Mother, she was a very nice girl."

"What was her name?"

"You know I can't answer when I'm put on the spot."

"Just go," she shakes her head in amusement. "And please stay out of trouble."

"He'll be on his best behavior," Anton promises, ushering everyone out of the room.

"Don't be out to late. You promised me a walk around in the gardens," Astoria kisses her children goodbye.

"I didn't forget," Scorpius smiles, summoning his and Cassiopeia's coats with a wave of his wand.

Holding tight onto his sister's hand, he follows after his cousins and apparates into the busyness of Diagon Alley. Wizards and witches came and went shop to shop while carolers sang next to a massive Christmas tree adorned with all kinds of tinsels. Scorpius remembered how much he'd adored coming here as a child during this time of year, holding onto his parent's hands and them purchasing whatever gifts he wanted. After their purchases had been wrapped and paid for, they'd go enjoy a sweet, but what he loved about those outings weren't the promised gifts or chocolates it was being with his parents.

"Can I buy a candy Scorpy?" Cassiopeia asks sweetly.

"After the way you treated me this morning?"

"You know I love you and you're my favorite brother…"

"I'm your only brother."

"Exactly! So that means you have to be nice to me because I'm the only sister you'll ever have."

He laughs at her style of reasoning. "We'll see. Depends if you behave."

"I always behave."

"You guys don't mind if I take care of my errand first do you? It shouldn't take too long. Just need to go to Gringotts."

"That's fine," Corrina says. "We aren't in a hurry."

"Are you coming Damen?" Calliope calls to her brother as he smiles to a passing brunette.

"I'll catch up with you all later, yeah?"

"What happened to being jealous of me choosing Scorp over you?"

"You're forgiven," Damen waves him off, following after the witch.

"Your mummy didn't want you to wander!" Anton shouts out loud enough for the girl to hear and embarrass his cousin.

"I don't know him," Damen tells her, earning a giggle.

"Don't know me?" Anton acts offended. "I wiped the drool off his damn chin."

Everyone laughs, watching the wizard as he tried to charm the witch and seeming to succeed as they walk into a teashop.

"Come on, leave him be. She'll grow tired and send him packing once he opens his mouth."

They walk towards the Northside of the alley where a snowy white building towered over the other little shops. Per usual the door was flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold, eyeing all of the patrons.

"Business?" the goblin asks Anton in a garbled tone.

"Withdrawal."

"Enter."

The goblin swings the massive door open and allows them in where they follow a marble hall into the bank. Although it was normal for the goblins to be protective of the gold it seemed that they had added eons of security since the last time Scorpius had been inside.

"Do you think something happened?" Calliope asks at the sight.

"Who knows," Scorpius replies just as curious.

"NEXT!"

"That's me," Anton walks up to one of the goblins.

"Business?"

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

"Name?"

"Greengrass. Anton Greengrass."

The goblin looks at him from over his glasses. "Large or small amount."

"Small. Must we always go through this monotone conversation, Bernie? You know who I am! We've been out for drinks and now you're treating me like a thief."

The goblin looks around before leaning forward. "Sorry, but security has been tight around here."

"I've noticed. Was there a break-in?"

"No, but there are whispers of the Death Eaters having been spotted near Diagon Alley. The Aurors have been combing every shop and Knockturn Alley as well."

"Bloody idiots. They're just imposters trying to scare everyone."

"We have to be on guard. There have been too many deaths and they've been going after your kind."

"There's no reason to worry," Anton says though Scorpius can see him tense.

"Anton, they've been going after families like yours –"

"Bernie!" another goblin growls.

"You said it was a small amount did you Mr. Greengrass?"

"Yes."

"Let me just get the key to your vault," Bernie stands before whispering, "be careful. You're one of the good ones."

Anton places his mokeskin pouch on the inside of his coat as the door to Gringotts swings closed behind them. The alley just as busy, but after what Bernie had said it was easier to see just how these new "Death Eaters" had affected their world. Aurors were stationed at every corner, scrutinizing everyone and everything.

"It's getting scary, isn't?" Corrina worries at her lip.

"The Aurors are handling it," Anton wraps his arm around her.

"Says the thirty or so people that have already died," Calliope mutters.

"Calliope," Scorpius glares, motioning to Cassiopeia with an incline of his head.

"Sorry."

"Let's not think about all doom and gloom. What do we want to do?" Anton asks them.

Calliope looks to a charming little boutique only a few feet away. A garland of vibrant pink roses adorned the glass door and windows while mannequins modeled and beckoned all to enter.

"You want to go there?" Anton notices where she was staring.

"We aren't welcomed," Corrina says.

Anton makes a face. "What do you mean you 'aren't welcomed' there?"

Scorpius bites at the inside of his cheek knowing exactly who owned the boutique, Dominique Weasley. Luck might just be with him after all…

"One of the Weasleys owns it," Calliope rolls her eyes. "Let's just go somewhere else."

"No, we're going in there. Gold is welcomed everywhere and from anyone. Come on, I'll protect you from the redheads."

"Anton, no!"

"Stop being a brat," he drags her over.

"This isn't a good idea," Corrina reasons. "I rather we weren't at the center of another fight with them."

"No one is going to start a fight," Anton rolls his eyes, opening the door to the boutique and all but strutting in.

"Anton –"

"Woman would you – shite!"

Scorpius looks around Calliope and Corrina, seeing a woman's round backside pressed into Anton's groin.

"Usually I offer to take a witch out for a drink before we get to this position, but I like a woman that knows what she wants."

The witch let's out a gasp, rising quickly and spinning around to face Anton; her striking face the same tone as her dress. They stare at one another for a moment, Anton's head tilting in question and her blue eyes sparking with recognition.

"It's you," she breathes.

Anton looks to his cousins and then to her. "Do we know each other?"

"We went to school together."

"Umm…I'm sorry, but I went to school with a lot of people."

"You wouldn't remember me," the witch smiles shyly. "I was two years below you and in Gryffindor. I'm Dominique Weasley."

Calliope and Corrina exchange a glance before looking back to the scene in front of them with curiosity.

At the name Anton vaguely remembers a beautiful girl, shy and innocent; a rose being handed to her. He hates himself for noticing her beauty and the way his stupid heart had seemed to still at the sound of such a melodic voice. However, his attention isn't solely captured by such a breathtaking beauty, but by the sadness that mares such a stunning witch. In her blue eyes is a pain that matched his.

"I think I remember you," he murmurs. "You were that girl that would always be singing in the corridors."

"I'm horrified that you remember that of all things," she blushes harder.

Scorpius just like his cousins was stunned by how these two had suddenly formed a bubble around them, ignoring the world around them and studying each other. It reminded him of when he had first interacted with Lily.

The strawberry blonde moved away from Anton, away from such brilliant eyes, and stumbled for something to save her from acting like a complete idiot. "Peppermint stick? I saw you eating them at Hogwarts all the time," she held up a glass jar filled with the candy.

Anton smiled softly at the nervous witch before him, appearing just as affected by him as he had by her. "You seem to know a lot about me," he takes a stick and sucks at it.

"I'm observational and good at remembering useless information…"

"Can I have one," Cassiopeia walks up to the older witch.

"I don't think you want these boring ones. Someone like you deserves something just as beautiful." Dominique looks down at the adorable child, smiling dotingly and reaching for another glass jar filled with colorful candies from the counter.

Cassiopeia's eyes widen in delight and her little body shakes with excitement.

"Cassie," Scorpius calls to her firmly.

"May I have one please," she begs with a heartbreaking pout.

"It's too early."

"It's never too early for a treat," Dominique smiles at Scorpius. "Us witches need something to keep us sweet."

"Please, Scorpy?"

Scorpius exhales softly. "Fine. Just one."

Cassiopeia claps her hands, taking a bright pink candy cane and popping it into her mouth. Anton still staring at Dominique in fascination at how kind she had been with his cousin and how she had spoken to Scorpius with no malice in her voice.

"Do you ladies want one?" Dominique ask Corrina and Calliope.

The Zabini sisters stare at her in distrust, waiting for the woman to treat them just as the rest of her family did and throw them out of her shop.

"Oh, come on! I don't bite. My father might, he's part werewolf."

"Your father is a werewolf?" Cassiopeia's jaw drops.

Dominique nods with a laugh. "He has werewolf traits but don't worry, he's a big softy. Daddy only eats the mean children."

"He does," Cassiopeia grins with an idea shining in her emerald eyes. "Do you think he can help me get rid of this nasty boy I don't like?"

Calliope and Corrina laugh in union at their cousin's request, Scorpius shaking his head and Anton looking at her in amusement.

"Cassiopeia," Scorpius reprimands.

"Just asking…"

"Dominique! You cannot leave me alone with this beast!"

Scorpius snaps his neck to the all so familiar voice and there with an angry black kneazle, growling in her arms was his witch frozen at the sight of him. A gentle smile curved at her lips with her eyes coming to life with her love for him.

"Excalibur is not a beast!" Dominique grabbed for the furry creature, running a hand down its back soothingly and making it purr.

"You have a kneazle too!" Cassiopeia exclaimed.

"Do you have one as well?"

"Anton gave me one when I turned five."

"He has good taste then," Dominique glanced at Anton. "Oh, where are my manners! I suppose you're all here for a reason. Please feel free to look around. I have a new line of perfumes and heels, and love potions that will drive the wizards wild. Although looking at the witches here I don't think you need any help in that department."

Calliope and Corrina smile at the older witch with less judgement and head towards a set of mirrors that begin showing them which outfits would look best on them.

"They're a hard duo, but I think I've won them over. As for our little witch here I also have dresses and a line of bows and accessories."

"Can I go see?" Cassiopeia asks her brother.

"Stay where I can see you," he replies and from the corner of his eye he sees Lily moving around the counter and closer to him.

"Why don't you take Excalibur? He's my security guard around the shop," Dominique offers, placing the kneazle on its chubby legs and watching it follow after Cassiopeia. "He likes her. I'm used to him attacking everyone in sight like my dear cousin over there. Honestly, Lily! Why are you always getting hurt?"

Scorpius laughs quietly in agreement as Dominique heals the scratches on Lily's arm. The redhead pouting while complaining to her cousin about how if she hadn't been left alone with a wild beast she wouldn't have almost been eaten alive.

"Stop staring," Anton whispers at his ear.

He shrugs him off as the cousins come over to where they stand.

"I'm sure you two have seen each other at school," Dominique says to Lily and Scorpius.

"Something tells me they know each other fairly well. However, you and I have yet to be introduced," Anton holds out a hand to Lily. "Anton Greengrass. I'm the older, prettier cousin."

"Pleasure to meet you," she murmurs, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to put a face to the name. The last time I saw you I believe your attentions were on something quite _naughty_."

Lily's smile falters at the more than clear insinuation.

"You were at Hogwarts?" Dominique asks. "Can't say I've had the chance to visit since I graduated."

"Family problems, actually, family problems that had to do with those that carry your blood."

Dominique looks to Lily. "Tell me this stupid little war between our family and theirs isn't still going on."

"Albus is very persistent."

"Of course it has something to do with him. That boy is always looking for problems and then comes crying when he gets put in his damn place, and our family listens to everything he says. How he came out of Aunt Ginny is beyond me! Do you see why I left for France?"

"You lived in France?" Anton asks.

"For four years."

As the two talk of France, Scorpius discreetly moves behind Lily and his hand slowly moves up her back, feeling her shiver under his touch.

"You don't know how hard it was for me to sleep without you next to me. I woke up twice wanting nothing more than to make love to you and hear you cry out my name," he says to her.

She licks her lips, making sure their cousins were oblivious to their interaction. "I couldn't sleep either. You're constellation was the only thing that made me feel like you were close to me."

"We're hopeless aren't we?"

"Terribly so," she nods. "Does your cousin know? He was looking at me strange."

"He does."

Her body grows rigid.

"Relax. He's on our side," he assured.

"How did he find out?"

"He saw us kissing after Calliope hurt Albus. We can trust him."

"We need to be careful. Hugo found out the same way and –"

"Let's not talk about that now. We're together when I didn't think I'd be able to see you so soon, my love, "Scorpius breathes in her enticing aroma. "You smell good."

"Thank Dom. I'm wearing one of her fragrances."

"Is that all you're wearing from here? I see a very appealing negligée that I wouldn't mind seeing you in over by that rack."

"I may be wearing that white lace bra and pantie set from over there," she bites at her lip.

"White? How very virginal. Although if I recall we took care of that situation the night of your birthday."

"You're the pretty girl from Flourish and Blotts," Cassiopeia bounces over to them with Excalibur at her heels.

Scorpius quickly steps back from Lily, going to stand behind his sister and placing his hands at her shoulders.

"I don't know about pretty, but yes that's me. I'm Lily."

"I'm Cassiopeia," the small witch says charmingly, "you can call me Cassie. I like your hair color."

Scorpius smiles at the interaction. These were two of the most important witches in his life and they were getting along so well.

 _She'd make the perfect sister for Cassie_ , he thought to himself.

A sudden roar comes from the kneazle at their feet, startling everyone in the shop and ending all points of conversation.

"What's wrong Excalibur?" Dominique tries to take the hissing creature into her arms.

"He was being very good with me," Cassiopeia says to her.

Excalibur circles his owner though if protecting her from a nearing attacker. Its long ears listening to what was impossible for them to hear and claws flexing against the flooring.

"What's gotten into you Exc –"

The skies darken and signaled a second warning to them all. Wizards and witches on the outside of the boutique began running left and right, and then a screeching alarm rang through Diagon Alley. Dominique went out into the alley with Excalibur after her, asking one of the frantic shopkeepers what was happening.

"Escape from St. Mungo's mental ward, Miss Weasley! A Death Eater," the elder woman says.

Quickly closing the door to the boutique, Dominique summons a protection spell and the mannequins form a wall to hold the door from being broken down.

"What's going on?" Anton goes to her side.

"A former Death Eater broke out of the mental ward," she replies shakily.

"Anton, Damen! He's out there," Calliope cries.

"Fuck!" he mutters just as they hear the beginnings the Aurors shouting out orders.

The alley was now empty with everyone either having been able to apparate or hide themselves in one of the many shops. Dozens of Aurors lined the narrow path and their wands were visible, ready for a duel.

"I want to go home," Cassiopeia whimpered.

Scorpius took her into his arms, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and combing her white-blonde curls. "Shh. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Stay close to me Lily," Dominique holds onto her shaking cousin's arm.

"What about Damen?" Corrina leans into her sister.

"He knows how to defend himself if it comes down to it," Anton holds his cousins, looking over to Dominique for a prolonged moment.

The darkness of the sky engulfs the alley and the boutique as the Aurors lift their wands to their mouths. "A curfew has been implemented! For today Diagon Alley is closed!"

"It's the dark mark," Corrina murmurs.

They all look out into the sky and sure enough the colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue came to view.

"This is really happening," Scorpius hears Lily whisper in fear to her cousin.

"Yeah, it's really happening."

A knock at the door makes them all jump meters high.

"It's Teddy," Dominique says, waving her wand to clear the mannequins and unlock the door.

"Thank Merlin you two are alright," the blue haired wizard breathes out, hugging Dominique and earning a glare from Anton.

"Where's Victoire? Is she alright?"

"She's safe. Shaken, but safe. The sighting was close to the bakery. I sent her home, can you stay with her until I get back? I'll take Lily to Uncle George's shop and she can leave with everyone else."

"Did you catch him?"

"No. We weren't even close."

"That's comforting," Anton drawls, sizing up the other wizard.

Teddy turned to Anton and everyone else inside his sister-in-law's boutique, arching a brow. "A curfew has been ordered, so I suggest you all get home as well. It's not safe to be out at this moment."

"We need to find my brother," Calliope stares out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of Damen.

"Let's go," Anton says to his cousins. "Thank you for hospitality, Dominique."

"I'm sorry that your day was ruined because of all this. Perhaps you'll visit again – all of you."

Scorpius follows Anton with Cassiopeia still in his hold, stopping at the door to give Lily a passing nod, wishing he could kiss her fear away and cover her with his body as a shield.

"Bye," she whispers.

"Bye."

"Damon!" Corrina shouts the moment they're outside.

"Thank fucking Merlin," Damen hugs his sisters. "I tried looking for all of you, but then the Aurors pushed everyone into someplace or another."

"We should head back," Calliope says.

"Definitely. Another second here and we might be in the middle of a duel," Damen holds onto Corrina.

"Are you coming Anton?" Scorpius calls to his cousin when he doesn't follow them to the apparition point.

Anton doesn't hear anything, but the beating of his own heart. His feet are glued to the ground and any ability to form a single coherent thought escapes him at the sight in front of him. Only feet away was a woman he had never expected to see. A woman he chosen to leave because he was too much of a coward to fight for.

 _Darcy. It can't be._

When his limbs finally seem to function he feels a full on punch to the gut. The blonde witch kissed a man while a young girl stood between them no older than five years old. His Darcy. His _mudblood_ was kissing a man that wasn't him and with her a child that was identical to the man with them.

"ANTON!"

At his cousin's shout the witch pulls away from the man and looks to him. Her face frozen in the same shock he felt as they stared at one another.

 _It was her._

"Anton let's go!"

"Coming," he mutters, walking backwards before spinning on his heel and storming away, his fist clenching.

She'd forgotten him. He had spent six fucking years living with her ghost and she had a fucking family.

They apparate back to Malfoy Manor in seconds. The manor providing a security that had been lost in just this outing alone.

"You're all back early," Astoria says as she climbs down the staircase.

Cassiopeia squirms out of Scorpius' arms and runs to her mother, practically toppling Astoria over.

"What's wrong my love?"

Before anyone can answer Daphne walks out of the sitting room and grabs onto her children, holding them tightly to her.

"My babies," she sobs.

"Mum?" Corrina smooths her mother's hair that looked as if though she had been pulling at it for hours.

Blaise and Draco slowly emerge, the Zabini patriarch asking his wife to let their children go and holding onto her himself.

"What's going on?" Damen asks.

"Your father has decided for all of you to stay here," Draco tells his nieces and nephews.

"Is it about what happened in Diagon Alley?" Calliope turns to her father.

"What happened in Diagon Alley?" Astoria stands up straighter, looking at her children for any sign of injury.

"A Death Eater escaped from St. Mungo's."

"Just what we needed!" Blaise threw his hands up into the air, pacing the foyer.

"Wait if you didn't know about Diagon Alley then what's with all this?" Damon waves to his mother.

"Nothing. Your mother is just being emotional."

"There was an attack on Zabini Manor wasn't there? That's why you forced us out of bed in the morning and that's why we're staying here now," Calliope spoke directly to Blaise.

"Blaise," Daphne pleads for the truth.

"Yes," he finally answers. "Our wards were touched."

"It couldn't have been a muggle from the village?"

Blaise shakes his head at his son's question. "No. One of our house elves was killed."

"But they've only been attacking families that were neutral during the war," Corrina murmurs.

"Your mother's family was neutral."

The room grows silent with understanding. It didn't matter whether Blaise had been a Death Eater or not, all that mattered was the woman he had married. Daphne came from a family that had opposed the Dark Lord's rule and not because they believed muggles and purebloods should live as one, but because Hyperion had scoffed at the idea of bowing down to a half-blood.

"I need to get home," Anton tells them.

"Let me go with you," Draco offered. "It's not safe for you to be on your own."

"I'll be fine. Stay here with your family."

"Be safe," Astoria calls to him.

He nods unable to speak more than what he had already said. All he knew was that he needed to get home and make sure his family was safe, and then he needed a stiff drink. What he had seen had been too much to process.

"The attack on Zabini Manor and the breakout of the Death Eater from St. Mungo's isn't to be taken lightly," Draco says after Anton had disapperated. "The wards here are the strongest, but it's wise to always be on guard."

"Do you think they'll attack again?" Scorpius asks after having been driven to silence by the news of the attack on his uncle's home.

Draco closes his eyes and exhales. "Yes, I do."

"Why doesn't everyone go get settled? I had the house elves prepare the guest rooms and Daphne already ordered for your belongings to be sent," Astoria tried to ease the tension.

"Do you mind if Corrina and I share a room?" Calliope wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

"I'll have the elves place Rina's trunk in your bedroom."

"Thank you."

Astoria calls out softly to one of the many house elves, ordering it to show the Zabini family to their rooms and serve them specifically.

"Right this way," the elf motions for them to follow.

"Get some rest sister," Astoria kisses Daphne's tear streaked face.

Draco serves himself a glass of whiskey and throws it back in one swallow. The fear of so many years ago returning back a thousand times stronger. Back then he worried for himself and his parents but now he had his witch and their children to fear losing.

"Draco," his wife gives his daughter over to Scorpius, moving to stand at his shoulder and placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Everything will be alright, you said it yourself."

"How can anything possibly be _alright_ Astoria? Don't be stupid. They've tried attacking our family! Your sister that shared the same neutrality as you did during the war. As much as I dislike it, you are a Greengrass. My children are part of the Greengrass bloodline."

"Don't call me stupid in front of _our_ children."

"I didn't call you stupid I said don't be stupid."

Astoria looks at the ceiling and ignored the need to throw something at his head. "We're a team, dragon. You aren't alone anymore."

"I'll be in my study."

He steps away from her, but at the brilliancy of her gaze, he takes her face between his hands and ignoring their children, presses a tender kiss to her lips.

"I know," she says as the kiss ends, knowing this was his way of mending his attitude towards her.

"I'll be out for lunch."

Scorpius places a hand at his mother's shoulder. "Mum?"

"I'm fine, my love. Everything is fine," she masks her fear. "Cassie, why don't you go ask the elves for something sweet and then go play with Persephone."

"I can have a treat?" Cassiopeia perks up slightly.

Astoria lowers herself onto her knees and hugs her youngest to her. "As many as you want, darling girl. Go on."

"You're afraid," Scorpius says to her as soon as Cassiopeia was out of sight.

"When you're young you fear a lot of things. Some of them are quite trivial and selfish, stupid really. Of course you fear for yourself and your family, but none of that fear even measures to the fear of being a parent. The thought of losing your children is the worst kind of fear a person can ever experience."

"Cassie and I are safe. You won't lose us."

Astoria touches his face lovingly. "Come take a walk with me, yes?"

"Of course."

Offering her his arm he leads her outside and into the gardens, following a stone path lined by clusters of daffodils and a few primrose flowers in a rare scarlet tone. His mother's fingers trailed over the leaves of her favorites and whispered to them as if they could hear her. As a child she would tell him that they did and that they felt just as humans could.

"You loved coming out here as a boy. You'd climb onto the swing all by yourself because you could do it 'all myself' and then you'd beg me to swing you higher and higher," she murmurs when they stop at a flower adorned swing. "When I was pregnant of you I'd sit here and listen to the birds as they sang. It was calming after all you made me go through."

He chuckles at her teasing reproach. "Sorry."

"I always found it funny that you were my loudest pregnancy and Cassie was the quiet one. You made me aware of your presence from the start – forcing me to faint at every minute and making sure I knew what foods you disliked. Daphne would say it was because you were already a spoiled brat just like your father."

"And you? Did you also think I was a spoiled brat?"

"Definitely," she laughs. "But you were my spoiled brat. I know sometimes I'm not the warmest person and Merlin knows I don't deserve you and Cassie, but I do love you both more than anything in this world."

"I love you too mother," Scorpius responds instantly. Never did he doubt his mother's love, nor his for her. She was the one that first held him and kissed away his tears when he'd felt sad as a child.

"I know you do and I also know you're hiding something from me."

Scorpius feels even worse than when Anton had told him they needed to talk. If his cousin had so easily found him out surely his mother would be able to get the truth right out of him. Astoria Malfoy had a sharp tongue and the ability to make you give her whatever secrets she wanted.

"Is it about Heloise?"

"Heloise?"

"She wrote to me saying that she would be unable to spend the holiday with us and I found it odd as she's never said no to a request from me. There's also the fact that whenever I write or speak to you about her there's always a lack of emotion from you."

He sat next to her on the swing and folded his hands in his lap to keep from showing his nerves for what he was about to ask. "Why haven't you sent me the ring for her?"

Astoria opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words before finally looking to her son and taking his wringing hands in one of hers. "I guess I was waiting for you to call it off."

"What?"

"You've always done what is expected of you and what you think will make us happy, but Scorpius your own happiness is the most important thing to me. Don't settle for what anyone says! Not even me. If Heloise isn't what you want then that's okay."

"Everyone is expecting me to get married after Hogwarts…"

"Scorpius, look at your cousins. Bastian didn't marry Iryna until years after they got together and Anton looks like he'll never take a wife, and don't get me started on Damen!"

Scorpius couldn't form any words in response to his mother. She had just given him a way out from marrying a woman that he would never and could never love. This was his chance, but then what?

"I knew I wanted to marry to your father and it wasn't always for the right reasons, but after the war I knew that I was the only person that could ever understand him. He didn't need to be consoled or coddled. What your father needed was a neck so he could lift his head again. Tell me Scorpius, do you think Heloise could be your neck? She's a lovely girl and any wizard would be lucky to have her I'm sure, but she isn't my daughter. Her feelings getting hurt mean nothing to me if my son tells me he doesn't want her."

"No," he whispers.

She nods once in understanding. "I'll talk to her father."

"No, let me do it."

"As you wish," she looks up at the sky as it begins to drizzle.

"Thank you, mum."

"This girl that stole your heart must be really special."

He laughs, turning to her in awe. "How do you do it?"

"You came from my body. I know you like I know myself. You don't have to tell me who she is if you're not ready. I only hope she isn't a mudblood because even I won't be able to save you from Lucius or my father."

"She isn't one."

She looks at him with an arched brow. "Violet Flint?"

"Mother, please. I have better taste than that."

"Just making sure I didn't have to share a table with good old Pansy."

They share a laugh before he stands, holding out his hand for her and helping her onto her feet.

"Are you planning on letting Cassie call off her engagement?" he asks as they walk towards the manor.

"I don't know about that one. Annoying her is just too much fun."

Dominique walked into her flat after leaving her sleeping sister under Teddy's watchful eye. Excalibur still on the defense but feeling just as tired as she was, climbing into his soft bed and snuggling into its warmth, as she poured herself a bit of wine to calm her nerves. This day had been full of unexpected moments – one good and one that meant danger for everyone in the wizarding world.

She thought back to the wizard that still had a claim to heart even after all these years. Her secret crush that had literally walked back into her life, making her feel like a teenager all over again and reviving all those schoolgirl fantasies. Dominique had never imagined seeing Anton Greengrass again, but here she was.

"He hasn't changed a bit," she smiled girlishly against her glass. Her thoughts taking her back to all those years ago…

" _What are you always staring at?" Dominique's friend, Olivia asked._

 _Dominique turned away from the handsome seventh year Slytherin who was laughing with his mates as they enjoyed the annual Halloween Ball._

" _I wasn't staring at anything," she nibbles at a bat shaped cookie, trying and failing to keep her gaze away from Anton Greengrass._

" _Dominique, no," Olivia pursed her lips once she caught sight of the Slytherin._

 _Dominique glowers at her friend. "Why not?"_

" _Because he's a Slytherin and you can't trust his kind! And just in case you've forgotten you have a boyfriend. Does Stefan Maroney ring a bell?"_

 _Dominique looks to said wizard, watching him make a fool of himself like always and flirting with every witch that came near. Stefan Maroney had been her boyfriend since the end of last year's term and she had tried so hard to feel something remotely close to love, but her heart wasn't hers to give away like that. He had chased after her for an entire year and when Dominique had seen Anton kissing someone in the shadows, she had given in._

" _He's the most popular boy at Hogwarts, Dom. All the girls are chasing after him and for some reason you have this horrifying crush on Anton Greengrass!"_

" _Could you be any louder?"_

" _I have to be loud because you never seem to listen. The bloke is related to Death Eaters!"_

" _That doesn't make him one."_

" _Okay, so maybe he isn't one, but think about your family. What would they say if they found out you were in love with someone like him? Besides, have you ever spoken to him?"_

" _Well, no –"_

" _You see my point then," Olivia rolls her eyes, softening only when Dominique lets out a quiet sniffle. "Dom, don't act like this. It's Halloween and tonight is the night, remember?"_

 _Dominique bit at her lip nervously, breaking the cooking in her hand in half. "I'm not sure I want to do it anymore…"_

" _What? You said you were ready. Stefan told Blaine you had agreed for this to happen."_

" _Do you think it's a good idea for me to give my virginity to him?"_

 _Olivia rubs Dominique's arm soothingly. "It's the nerves talking. I'm just as nervous as you are, but Blaine has been really sweet about it. They say it feels good once you get used to it."_

" _I think I need some air," Dominique walks past Oliva, ignoring her calling out her name._

 _The corridor is empty as expected with everyone inside the Great Hall enjoying the festivities and the fall chill cools her heated body that shook with nerves. She shouldn't have agreed to doing this with Stefan just because all the other witches in her year were doing it. Yes, they'd been together for months, but that didn't mean she was ready to give herself in that way._

 _Victoire had been right. Her perfect sister was always right. She shouldn't say yes to please anyone or because there didn't seem to be another way; there was always another way. Would Stefan be mad? Probably, but if he cared for her like he kept saying he did then he would understand._

" _I'm going to tell him," she tells herself firmly, moving to walk back but colliding with the one reason of all her doubts._

" _Careful there," Anton steadies her before she meets the cold ground._

 _She blushes. "Sorry. I should have looked to where I was going."_

" _It's alright. No blood no foul."_

 _He moves to let her past and she does so with her head down, a whispered good night barely leaving her lips._

" _Weasley!"_

 _She stills at his voice, her heart racing and legs turning to jelly._

" _Is everything alright?"_

" _Yes. Why do you ask?"_

" _You don't seem like yourself."_

 _Dominique smiles at the thought of him something about her other than her last name. "And what exactly is my normal self?"_

" _Cheery and polite," he smiled back. "You're always singing."_

" _You've heard?"_

" _Hard not to. The corridors echo."_

" _I'm sorry –"_

" _Don't apologize you have a beautiful voice," he tells her, playing with the red rose in his hand._

" _Thank you."_

" _I have to go, but are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?"_

 _She shakes her head, feeling less nervous than she had before. "You've done enough. Thank you."_

 _He tilts his head to the side with a curious smile. "I'll see you around Dominique."_

" _Have a good night."_

 _Before he heads in the direction he had been walking towards, he looks down at the rose and then to her, debating with himself over something. "Here," Anton offers it to her. "Someone as beautiful as you needs to be given a rose every day."_

 _Dominique takes it timidly. "Thank you."_

" _You're most welcome," he walks off._

 _She lifts the rose to her nose and inhales the sweet aroma, forgetting all about Stefan and walking into Gryffindor Tower. In the morning she would break things off with him, he didn't deserve her being in love with another man and it was useless to keep pretending._

 _With her rose still in hand she climbs the stairs to her dorm when she feels a hand at her waist, pressing her back. "Where are you off to?" Stefan purrs, kissing at her neck._

" _Stefan," she pulls away and sees him blurry eyed and with his tie undone. "Are you drunk?"_

" _Just a little buzzed, but don't worry it won't ruin our romantic night,'' he grabs at her again._

 _She untangles herself from his tight hold. "About that…I don't want to anymore. Actually I think it's better for us to go our separate ways."_

" _What?"_

" _You're a great person and fun, but I can't anymore. You deserve a witch that is willing to love you and that's not me."_

" _What I deserve is for the witch I've been seeing for the past half year to finally put out!" he barks._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Do you think this is funny? I chased after you for two fucking years and when I finally have you I have to wait because you aren't 'ready' and when you finally are you come up with this shite!"_

" _Stefan please calm down."_

" _No, Dominique, you aren't going to leave me like this. Not after all I've done for you. We have the tower all to ourselves and I think my sacrifice deserves a reward."_

" _Get away from me," she reached for her wand, only to have it taken from her. "Give it back."_

" _I will, but first thing's first."_

 _Dominique tries running to her dorm but he catches her by the hair, sending pain through her scalp._

Dominique stops her own memories before they went too far. Her glass now lay on the white carpet and the wine staining it red as she slides onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and rocking herself. Excalibur goes to her side and licks at her hand not liking the pain his mistress felt.

"You're the only one that knows Excalibur," she pulls him onto her lap. "You're the only one that will ever know."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi my lovely readers! Thanks for all the love on this last chapter. I was sent a few messages regarding Dominique and as I'm sure you guys could tell and as I warned she was sexually assaulted and no her family is not aware. You will get more of the aftermath in a later chapter and there will be someone there for her in the end ;) This story while not too dark was never meant to be sappy and child friendly and what I wanted to do was showcase that there is no side that isn't without faults. Stefan was a Gryffindor and yet Olivia told Dominique that Anton was the one that couldn't be trusted. I do not force anyone to read outside of the Scorily portion of my story, so if this makes you uncomfortable please skip it as I never want to offend anyone. I hope you guys are enjoying the holiday season and I will have more time to post as my winter break is days away, yay! Alright, I'll let you guys enjoy before this author's note becomes the whole story LOL. Happy reading!**

"Hot chocolate?"

Lily turned away from the window and to her mum as she offered her a steaming cup of chocolate adorned with a fair amount of whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Thank you," she smiled before glancing back to the storm.

Ginny sat next to Lily with her own hot chocolate in hand, pulling a knitted blanket over them and snuggling into the worn out pillows. "When you were a little girl you used to sit in that exact same spot and no matter how tired you were you'd wait for him to get home. James and Al would already be in bed, but not you. Harry would say that you were his candle, lighting his way back to us."

"I hated when he was away."

"He knew that. It's why he decided to take up the office post and stop traveling so much; to make sure he never missed a single thing when it came to you three. Your father will be home, stop worrying."

"It's getting late…"

"Ron and Hermione are with him, trust that they won't allow him to take any unnecessary risks."

Lily takes a sip from the chocolate, practically scalding her tongue, but needing something to focus on besides her nerves.

"Your hair is getting long," Ginny notes, leaning forward and running a hand through Lily's long crimson locks. "Maybe we should cut it?"

"I like it long."

 _Scorpius likes it long._

"Alright. How was your first day helping Dom before the whole lockdown?"

"It was fun actually. Excalibur had a go at me, but we got to decorate the boutique and it was nice seeing her happy. Sometimes I get the feeling that she's sad for some reason."

"Why do you say that?"

She shrugs. "Haven't you noticed that she has this far off look most of the time? Her eyes glaze over and it's like she isn't really here."

"She is a bit strange, isn't she? Grandmum isn't too happy about the comment she made about not wanting to marry or be with anyone for that matter, but knowing my mum she's already planning on hounding down Stefan."

"Dominique didn't look too thrilled about him. Grandmum shouldn't be imposing someone on her just because."

Ginny looks at her quizzically. "Since when are you such an advocate? The worst that could happen is that they go on a date or two and it doesn't work out."

"I just think that everyone is entitled to have a say in their own life."

"Why am I getting the sense that this isn't just about your cousin's love life?"

"Because you're reading too much into it?"

"Sarcasm? I'm still your mum, careful."

Lily looks at her apologetically, not having meant to come off sounding so rude. "I'm sorry."

"I know you don't want to talk boys –"

"I don't."

"But I talked to Luna this morning and she said that Lysander was a bit upset at something you did."

"I didn't do anything," she rolls her eyes. Of course he had blamed this all on her and whined to her godmother.

"Is this about you maybe liking another boy and him feeling a tad jealous?"

"No."

"Hey, I was a teenager too. You can always talk to me Lily."

She sighs deeply, knowing that her mum meant well and all, but could she really trust her entirely?

"Okay. Don't tell me names if you don't want to, but there is someone isn't there?"

Closing her eyes, she nods. "There is."

"And?"

"And you said you didn't need a name."

"No names, but details would be nice. Is he handsome, your age, polite?"

Lily took a long drink from her mug, thinking of what she could say without giving away Scorpius. Not many people were as noticeable as him, nor had the white hair common to a Malfoy.

"He's handsome, too handsome. Definitely polite. He's…seventeen."

Ginny straightens up at the last part with a teasing smile. "Following after my footsteps are you?"

"I suppose I just didn't find any of the silly boys in my year appealing."

"That I can relate too, but then again I had a crush on your father from the first moment I had met him."

"It was the same for me," Lily murmurs, feeling more comfortable. "I had a crush on him since I can remember, but we only started talking this term."

"And Lysander didn't exactly like it?" Ginny guessed.

"I don't like him in that way and I've tried to be nice about it, but he's taken up this horrible attitude with me."

"You can't live to make everyone happy. If Lysander truly loved you then he would be able to accept the choice you made. We are made to fall in and out of love, and over time he'll realize this."

"It's tiring. No matter what I do I feel like I end up hurting someone, but I also know that my happiness should be just as important to me."

"Growing up is hard. You might end up making the wrong decisions, but the experiences is the greatest part of it all. Of all my children you're the one that has always tried to be so perfect and I love you for it, yet you shouldn't be doing it. Lily you're sixteen! Make mistakes. Fall in love until you meet the one person that you can't live without. Be happy on your own terms."

"I love him," she whispers shyly.

Ginny lets out a soft sound from deep within her throat and her epic speech long forgotten by her little girl's confession. "And does he love you back?"

"He does. He…he makes me feel like I'm the only witch for him."

"Then he's a smart bloke. I don't know him, but if he loves you nothing else matters."

 _I'll remind you of that when you try locking me up in the mental ward._

"Have you two been intimate?"

"MUM!"

"Don't look so appalled. Intimacy is a normal part of love and it tends to be very appealing to witches of your age. All I ask is that you be careful and don't make me a grandmum so young."

"Noted," Lily grumbles with a deep blush covering her cheeks.

"Can I just ask one last thing and I promise to never bring up the subject of intimacy again?"

"I'm already dying of mortification, so go ahead."

"Was he at least gentle?"

Lily thinks back to her first time – the pain at feeling him enter her and then the sweet gesture of him stilling for her to get used to the intrusion. "He was."

Ginny breathes out in relief. "Okay."

The door to the cottage suddenly opens and a gust of cold air enters the room as Harry walks into their home. His face tired and drained while his feet drag against the wooden flooring. Neither Lily nor Ginny had to ask if the Aurors had caught the fugitives, the answer was written clearly in his expression.

"What are you two still doing up?" he smiles softly, moving over to the couch and pressing a kiss to Lily's head.

"Waiting for you," Ginny responds, leaning her head back and accepting a lingering kiss.

Watching her parents demonstrate their profound love for one another, Lily is drawn back to the memory of her dreams where Scorpius would kiss her just so and in front of them their children playing. She wanted what her parents had. She craved the pitter patter of her little wizard running around while his brother crawled after him.

"James and Albus are upstairs?" Harry asks.

"Safe and sound. Don't worry."

"Good. Why don't you go to sleep flower? It's been a long day for all of us and I don't want you losing rest because of this mess."

Lily rises from her seat, placing a comforting hand at his arm. "You're Harry Potter. If anyone can catch a dark wizard it's you."

He hugs her to him tightly, drawing strength from her it seemed and rebuilding what peace he had left. "Of all the people that have said that to me, you are the one that makes me think it's true."

"Good night daddy."

"Night, flower. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you for the chocolate mum."

"You're welcome love and maybe we can talk some more later, yeah?" Ginny winks.

"Talk about what?"

"What have I said about being nosy, Harry?"

He holds up his hands in surrender as he takes Lily's spot on the couch. "Alright, alright. The father is always the last one to find out about anything."

Lily laughs along with her mum. "Night you two."

She climbs the narrow staircase, stopping halfway and looking back to the living room as her mother comforts her father. Words passed between them, then a passionate kiss that makes Lily turn away in embarrassment and up the final steps. Her brothers' loud snores resonating past their closed doors while the dim glow of candles beckons her into the quiet of her own bedroom.

It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was cuddle into the warmth of her bed and escape into her dreams. She had been both thrilled and surprised to have seen Scorpius at Dominique's boutique, but how she wished for him to have kissed her and held her as he always did. It was getting difficult for her to have him and yet not really. She had even felt a tug at her heart at seeing how he had comforted his little sister during the Diagon Alley mess – so protective and loving.

 _He was such an amazing brother and one day he'd be just as great of a father._

A soft peck at her window startles her from the image of him holding his children. Their children. The ones that lived in her dreams.

"Archimedes!" she whispers excitedly, rushing over to let the eagle owl into the room and out of the storm.

Pomme hoots from her cage as she catches sight of her friend while Archimedes shakes the rain from his groomed feathers in annoyance.

"Did he really send you out in this storm?" Lily asks in amusement.

Archimedes glares up at her and motions to the letter he had dropped onto the window seat with his sharp beak.

"Thank you," she breaks open the seal.

 _Today wasn't enough. 10 A.M. where the snow always falls at the sound of a bell._

 _Dream of me – S.H.M._

Like always the letter burns up within seconds, leaving behind the familiar sting at her hand and the promise of later. Although this time she was also left wondering.

"Where the snow always falls at the sound of a bell? How strange. Do you know what he means Archimedes?"

The owl tilts his head as if saying "woman, I'm still wondering why he sent me out in this bloody storm and you want me to tell you what he means by that!"

"Guess I'll have to figure it out myself," she hands Archimedes a treat, petting him gently. "He has to be more careful. Not many people own eagle owls."

Archimedes extends his wings arrogantly, earning a laugh from her and what she's sure is a groan from Pomme. The Malfoy vanity apparently ran in _all_ members of the aristocratic family.

"My apologies. No one owns an eagle owl like you."

She feeds him another treat before he hops back onto the windowsill, lifting a wing towards Pomme in goodbye and waiting for Lily to let him out. The storm was slowing down, but it would still give him enough coverage from being seen.

"Give him a peck for me will you?"

He hoots twice in promise and soars into the dark sky with his wings flapping majestically. Lily's gaze follows after him until Archimedes is out of sight completely and only then does she close the window. Excitement radiates off of her as she leans against one of the bedposts, her fingers playing with the ribbon holding back the sheer violet curtain while thoughts of Scorpius warm her entirely. The cold, moonless night no longer bleak or lonesome as she thinks of what tomorrow would bring.

"Tomorrow where the snow always falls at the sound of a bell…"

Intricate patterns of ice floated weightlessly downward from the pure white sky above, each flake swirling and dancing, as an icy wind carried it toward the earth below. Yesterday's rain had frozen over night to create a blanket of snow that covered every inch of Godric's Hollow and beyond.

Lily blinked as light filtered past the curtains and into the room, pulling her away from her dreams and to the new winter's day. She stretched with a content sigh before climbing out from the warmth of her bed.

"Good morning Pomme," she cooed, petting the small owl who nestled deeper into her feathers and away from the cold. "Not planning on leaving your cage today I take it?"

Pomme shakes her feathers in reply.

"I'll take that as a no. You never did like winter."

After going through the normal morning routine and dressing herself in long sleeve mini dress with her favorite shawl collar frock coat thrown over it, she combed her hair into a fishtail braid and gave her reflection a glance.

 _Perfect._

"Be a good girl while I'm away Pomme!"

Taking the stairs two down at a time she collides with her father, practically knocking them both over in her haste.

"Where's the fire? Isn't it too early for you to be up?" he laughs as he catches her neatly.

"Sorry. I didn't want to be late to help Dom."

"Well, I'm sure Dom won't mind if you're a few minutes late because you had breakfast with your old man. I made your favorite blueberry pancakes and they may or may not be in the shape of hippogriffs."

"You have time?" she asks with a smile.

"I always have time for you," he walks them both into the kitchen. "It's been hectic, I know. I hate that you're home and we've barely had time together, but –"

"It's okay. You're making sure we're all safe and I get that now. I had a harder time understanding why you were away so much when I was little, but I think it was because I hated sharing you."

He runs a warm hand down her face, kissing her forehead and looking at her with nothing short of love. "Lily, you've never had to share me and you never will. My family is the most important thing in my life."

"I know, daddy."

"How about we have some of these delicious pancakes and you tell me about what you've been up to at Hogwarts before James and Albus eat everything, sound good?"

"Sounds good. Is mum asleep?"

"I told her to stay in bed," he replies, handing her a plate of hippogriff shaped pancakes drenched in warm syrup.

"She gets worried when you're away even if she hides it."

"It'll be over soon…I hope."

Lily rests her head on his shoulder. "You'll catch them. I know you will."

He grins, piling a load of pancakes onto his fork and moving it towards her. "Should I feed you like when you were little? Open wide, here comes the Hogwarts Express, choo, choo!"

"Dad!" she laughs. "I'm not a baby."

"Sure you are! You're my baby."

She takes the offered bite and chews at it appreciatively.

"Good?"

"Delicious."

"So, how's O.W.L year treating you? No overly pink dressed professor trying to take over Hogwarts?"

"We have Rose, but I don't think she wears too much pink."

Harry shakes with laughter. "Just like her mum that one. Although you're a lot like your mum too."

"Am I?"

"Definitely. You had to have gotten looks from someone, didn't you?"

"I have to say I am pretty glad I didn't get your awful eyesight," she teased.

"Hey, it's not that bad!"

"You're practically blind."

"And you're the clumsiest person I know."

"Touché."

"But really you are like your mum. You have her intelligence, beauty, _temper_ , and I hate that one day some bloke is going to see that."

"Are you getting sappy?"

"I'm trying to have a moment with you and you're ruining it," he complains.

"My apologies, please continue."

"No. Now I'm offended."

"Awe, dad! I was already feeling some tears coming on," she pulls at his arm.

"You're a brat."

"Now I'm offended!"

"Good," he says over a bite of pancakes. "How's school? Anything exciting going on besides all the havoc running around England?"

 _I'm in love with your former rival's son._

"Nothing too exciting. I mostly studied or spent time with Hugo."

"I'm glad that you can have a simple Hogwarts experience compared to my own –"

 _Simple isn't the word I'd use to describe my relationship with Scorpius…_

"No Dark Lord trying to kill you at every corner or a school nemesis. This is the type of life I wanted you and your brothers to have – calm and happy."

Lily bites at her lip, thinking back to his comment about his school nemesis. "Could I ask you something?"

"Of course, flower."

"Did you ever forgive him?"

"Forgive who?"

"Draco Malfoy. I remember you nodding to him once or twice, but did you really forgive him?"

Harry pursed his lips and thought about that one, looking up at the wooden ceiling. "Holding a grudge doesn't make us strong, it makes us bitter. Draco was raised a certain way that made him who he was, but I think he's come far from his pettiness. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I've always wondered, especially at seeing Albus picking fights with his son."

"Is Albus still bothering…Scorpion, is it?"

"Scorpius," she corrects in a whisper.

He arches a brow. " _Scorpius_. They've been arguing?"

"Albus is Albus. He likes to be a brat when you aren't around."

"I'd say I'll talk to him, but I've already tried to no avail. They'll both graduate and it'll put an end to whatever Albus thinks he's doing. I doubt they'll have to cross paths once they're out of school."

"Yeah, I guess."

 _Six months. Six months until it's all over._

"Morning!" James walked into the kitchen with Albus at his heels. "Pancakes, score!"

"Mum isn't up yet?" Albus asks as James piles a load of pancakes onto his plate.

"She needed another hour of sleep," Harry replies while checking his watch. "I need to get to work…Are you going into the Daily Prophet today James?"

"Only for a few minutes to pick up my next story, but then I'm helping Uncle George with the shop."

"Make sure you keep an eye on Lily –"

"I don't need a babysitter," Lily protests. The last thing she needed was for James and Albus to be watching her every move when she was planning on seeing Scorpius.

"We'll take care of the baby, dad, don't worry," Albus says over her, pinching one of her cheeks.

She swats him away and looks to Harry. "I'll be with Dom. I don't need these two annoying me."

"These two?" James repeats. "I get you referring to Albus like that, but I'm more than just a part of 'these two' Lily Luna Potter. You know how many applications I had to turn down for the job you and Albus have?"

"Job?" Albus asks.

"The job of being siblings to the best brother in all of Europe if not the world. Now I still don't know how Albus was able to slither his way into the job, but Lily I had thousands of girls wanting your position."

Lily and Albus each throw a pancake at his head, rolling their eyes at James.

"Dad they're throwing food at me again!"

"Dad they're throwing food at me again!" Lily and Albus mimic in a high pitch tone.

"Dad!"

"Leave your older brother alone," Harry chuckles, chugging down the last of his coffee and placing his dishes in the sink to clean themselves. "Alright, I have to head out. Please behave and look after each other."

"We'll be fine dad," James says in a more serious tone. "I'll look after them."

"Thanks kiddo, and don't forget that there is a curfew implemented. I don't need any of you getting arrested for being out late."

"Be here before bedtime, go it!" Albus gives a salute.

"Don't wander out of Diagon Alley, flower."

"Where else would I go?"

Diagon Alley was absolutely quiet. After Lily and her siblings had finished their breakfast they used the floo network into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and were surprised at the lack of running children and happy faces. Much like her Uncle George's shop the boutique that had only yesterday been filled with shoppers walking in and out was now completely deserted.

"There goes my business," Dominique sighed for the fifth time. Her manicured nails tapping against the marbled countertop as time ticked by while Excalibur chased after the colorful bubbles that streamed from her wand.

"It's still early," Lily says. "I'm sure you'll get more customers by the end of the day."

"Not likely with a curfew in place. Even Uncle George is having trouble getting people into the shop and you know how busy it usually is."

"Did Victoire open the bakery today?"

"No. She wasn't up to it after what happened yesterday and Teddy doesn't want her or the baby to be under any type of stress. Louis offered to help her while he's here for the holidays, but she might just close everything down until this whole mess is solved."

"You aren't thinking of closing down are you?"

"I don't think so. The boutique was doing well before all of this, so it'll manage to keep up without the normal flow of customers."

"We could always bring Louis in here and get him to lure in all the witches," Lily offers, getting Dominique to finally look somewhat carefree.

"You want me to exploit my little brother's looks only because he is one-eighth veela? Are you a Slytherin?"

"You want business don't you?"

They laugh in union, imaging poor Louis being chased after a pack of witches as they tear at his clothes.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Dominique asks.

"I didn't know I was…"

"Now I know I keep on checking the clock, but you've literally been glancing at it every other second. Need to be somewhere?"

"Umm…I was actually going to ask you if it's alright if I stepped out for a moment. A friend wanted to meet up –"

"And by friend you mean a bloke?"

"No. It's just a friend from school."

"Lily, I may have been away for a few years, but I know you just as well as Vic knows you. You can tell me if it's a bloke, actually please tell me if it is. I'm not just going to let you out of my sight for anyone."

She worried at her lip, debating what to do and choosing to be as honest as she was allowed. "Yes, it's a bloke."

Dominique's carefree expression evaporated within seconds. "Do your parents know?"

"My mum knows about him, but not who he is…"

"It's a secret relationship then?"

She nods, feeling as if she were being scolded.

"Lily, are you mad? You can't be seeing some bloke behind everyone's back! What if something happens?"

"You know how our family is, Dom. What could possibly happen by me keeping this to myself without anyone's interference?"

"Because you can't trust anyone! You can't trust some bloke that says he cares for you when he doesn't and all he wants is to get on top of you!"

Lily looks at her cousin in worry as Dominique begins to shake. "Dominique?" she moves towards her.

"I'm sorry," Dominique takes a calming breath, pressing a hand to her forehead. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I've been stressed lately and took it out on you."

"Is it about Stefan?"

Dominique stills at the name. "Why would you think it's about him?"

"You've been off since grandmum brought him up. Then there's what you said to me in the bathroom about him not being worth mentioning. He was your first everything, no? I remember you telling the girls about how you'd given him your virginity when they cornered you into telling them."

Dominique's eyes shifted to the side and became glazed with a glassy layer of tears before she blinked them away hastily. "You should never listen into a conversation, especially one like that. You also shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"So he wasn't your first?" Lily tilts her head to the side in confusion.

" _My first_ ," Dominique laughs bitterly. "Yes, Lily, he was my first."

"And it didn't end well?"

"Not in the slightest. Anyway, I don't think what you're doing is right. If this bloke is having you sneak around with him, then I can only imagine what type of intentions he has."

"He isn't like that."

"What you're doing speaks otherwise."

"He loves me and I love him," Lily says in irritation at being talked down to. Dominique was only four years older than her and she was treating her like she was a toddler.

Dominique's blue eyes soften. "You're too innocent Lily and I don't want anything happening to you –"

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise. He makes me happy and I know I make him happy too. If you think his intentions are what I imagine you're thinking, then its best I tell you that it's already happened."

"You've been with him?"

"I have."

"You're too young."

"I'm sixteen; one more year and I'll be an adult. I don't see what's so wrong about being with the wizard I love when most of the witches my age are just having a quick shag in a broom closet."

"Did he pressure you into doing it?"

"No," Lily replies quickly, "he would never. To be honest, he had his doubts about being with me in that way. I may have pouted my way into getting what I wanted…"

"I'm not surprised. Most people can't say no to a face like yours."

"Dominique," she places a hand on cousin's shoulder.

"I see a lot of myself in you, Lily. The same innocence. The same hope. I was in love once too, you know? I think I still am."

"To who?"

"Someone that barely knew I existed, but it doesn't matter now. If he loves you and you love him, then I don't want anything to stand in the way of that. I would've wanted the same thing for me."

A feeling of dread ran through Lily as she studied her cousin's expression. Dominique was haunted by demons only she knew of and suddenly all the pieces started to fall into place. Lily had so many questions that she couldn't ask in fear of what the answers would be. It was also not her place to ask when all Dominique wanted was privacy and so rarely had it.

"Hugo knows him," she says, trying to give Dominique a sense of peace.

Dominique's lips curve up slightly. "Hugo would never let anything happen to you. Go before I walk you straight to Uncle George's shop and tell your brothers."

Lily hugged Dominique tightly, forgetting about herself for a moment and letting her embrace say what words never could.

"I can only cover you for so long, so promise to be back before the curfew and please be careful."

"I promise. I love you, Dom."

"I love you more."

"Whatever it is I'm here for you just like I know you're there for me."

"Thank you."

Grabbing her coat and kissing Dominique's cheek, she walks out of the boutique and into the snow covered alley. A few shopkeepers smile as Lily passes by, searching for Scorpius and failing to even catch a glimpse of his white hair.

 _Where the snow always falls at the sound of a bell…_

Maybe her mind was too preoccupied with what she thought she knew of Dominique, but she just couldn't understand what he meant by that ridiculous riddle. How hard was it for him to have picked a shop with an actual name?

"Lily!"

Turning around, Lily spots Hugo walking over to her wearing an adorable knitted hat with earflaps – no doubt a gift from Grandmum Molly.

"Hugo, why aren't you at the joke shop?"

"Uncle George sent me out to get some sandwiches. Why do you look lost?"

"I'm meeting _him_ , but I was sent a silly riddle and I can't seem to understand it."

"How'd you get away from Dominique?"

"I had to tell her more or less that I was seeing someone, but she doesn't know it's him."

"At least I'm not the only one that has to cover for you anymore. The pressure was getting to me and the fact that he could probably toss me on my arse."

"Are you ever going to stop being afraid of him?"

"Probably not. What's the riddle?"

"Meet me where the snow always falls at the sound of a bell," she recites to him.

"That's easy! He's talking about Twinkles and More, the ornament shop."

She looks to where Hugo points and just as the note had said a pile of snow falls onto a customer when they open the door – the soft chime of a doorbell reaching her ears.

"Mrs. Hollis has never been able to fix that door of hers," Hugo says, watching the wizard shake off the snow from his coat. "I'll see you later, Lils."

"Thank you, Hugo!"

Rushing towards the glimmering shop and glancing around for Scorpius, she's suddenly pulled into the narrow space between Twinkles and Essence Emporium. A hand silences her scream while its twin is at her hip, calming her.

"Shh. It's me."

When he drops his hand, Lily spins around and glares up at him. "What did we talk about on the train back home?"

Scorpius' eyes dance with amusement. "Are you going to pretend you're angry with me or are you going to kiss me?"

Lily's lips curve into a smile before she lifts onto her toes, lacing her arms around his neck and kissing him just as she had wanted to yesterday. Their lips moved together in a slow dance and he tasted like December, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp winter air.

"I missed you," he murmurs.

"It feels like a lifetime ago since we've been together. Does your family know you're here?" she runs her fingers down his handsome face.

"They think I'm with Derrick in Scotland, so I'm all yours."

She squeals and pounces on him while he laughs at her excitement.

"What are we going to do?" she asks.

"It's a surprise," he tells her, pulling away and taking her hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Don't let go of my hand."

And before Lily could even ask everything went black. The world spun around her hectically and she felt like she was being pulled in various directions; iron bands tightening around her chest. When it all stills her legs give out from underneath her and Scorpius has to catch her before she falls back onto the ground.

"Woah," he holds her to his chest. "Easy there."

Lily fights back the need to throw up, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his warmth. "Did we just apparate?"

"We did. You haven't done that before?"

She shakes her head, but quickly stops as her nausea returns. "My family prefers the floo. James apparates more; Albus barely passed the exam."

"I'm sorry. There wasn't a faster way to get here without apparating."

Opening her eyes and blinking away the fuzziness, she slowly looks around at her new surroundings. Surprise runs through her at seeing the English countryside sleeping under a blanket of white. The boughs glistened with frost; the air hung silent and cold. It was a painting come to life and in the middle of all this beauty was a chateau – grand and timeless.

"Where are we?" she whispers in awe.

"Derbyshire. Castleton if you want to be precise."

"And the chateau?"

"Belongs to my Grandmother Cressida. This was her childhood home and it later became a retreat for us."

"It's gorgeous. Do you come here often?"

"Once or twice a year. We were here last spring, but Cassie isn't too fond of the countryside and neither is my Aunt Daphne. I thought you'd like to get away from everything if only for a few hours. Would you like to explore?"

She nods repeatedly in childlike wonder, "Please."

"Well, let's go then," he grins, taking her gloved hand in his and leading them down a path that opened into a set of stone stairs.

The scenery was an absolute vision that only made Lily want to paint it, capturing every single detail down to the small glimpse of flowers under the snow. Somewhere close by she heard the faint sounds of a river flowing – the only semblance of noise.

"You'll remember us doing something like this before," Scorpius says, motioning towards a wicker basket on top of a soft blanket and overlooking a muggle castle.

"A picnic," she smiles. "How?"

"I have my ways."

He helps her onto the blanket, sitting next to her and taking out their meal from the basket, as she looks at the ruins of what was once a castle. Although it was nothing more than crumbling stone there was still a majestic beauty to it that reminded Lily of Hogwarts.

"Peveril Castle."

She turns to Scorpius as he continues.

"It's said to be haunted by a widow that waits for her husband to return from war."

"Really?"

"He was a prince and she was nothing more than a commoner, but breathtakingly beautiful. One day he saw her in the village and knew he wanted her to be his forever. She, however, wasn't easily charmed by his power or great fortune, and would ignore every gift he sent her. When she sent back the last of his gifts he demanded to know why she would not have him. She told him that her love couldn't be bought, but if he wished to gift her something then it would have to be a star. Knowing that what she wanted was impossible he said so and she replied with a smile, telling him that it wasn't. The next day he was called away for duty, but his mind was only on her and that strange request. At night he looked towards the stars as if they would give him an answer. Defeated, he journeyed back home and on his way do you know what he found?"

"What?"

"Hidden in a frozen lake he found a moonflower so rare and beautiful, resembling a star. He carved it out and brought it to her once he returned. At seeing her smile because of such a simple little thing he fell even more in love with her and they married a week after. They doted on one another until war broke out and stole him away from their home. When he left for battle, he promised to find her another moonflower, but sadly he was killed. His castle was invaded and burned to the ground with her in it. They say if you're quiet enough you can hear her calling out his name."

Lily laid her head on his shoulder and glanced up at him. "You just made that all up didn't you?"

Scorpius pulled his lips back over his teeth. "The whole thing. I honestly don't know anything about that castle."

She shakes with laughter.

"What gave me away?"

"The fact that you're perhaps one of the last truly pure-blood wizards and suddenly knew all about a muggle prince. Also, moonflowers don't grow in Europe and of course she wanted a star when you're named after one. Oh, and the sign over there says that it was abandoned in the 17th century."

"Weaslette is that you?" he pulls away from her in mock horror. "What's my middle name?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm nothing like Rose."

"You sure were acting like her…"

She shoves at him with amusement. "It's not my fault you are horrible at telling stories or reading a sign for that matter."

"You loved my story and don't you say different, Potter."

"It was very romantic…"

He smirks arrogantly. "Shall we eat?"

"You cooked for me?"

"I supervised the menu."

"Close enough," she giggles, biting into a cucumber canape and savoring the salmon mousse.

"Did I choose well?"

"It's delicious. You remembered my love for French food."

"I remember everything you tell me."

Leaning forward Lily places a kiss against his soft lips and the taste of him was better than any French delicacy. It was a taste that no single cook could ever replicate.

"I've missed you terribly and we saw each other yesterday," she murmurs.

"It wasn't nearly enough," he replies. "How have you been? I hated myself for leaving you alone after what happened yesterday."

"You had your little sister with you and besides I was safe. Is Cassiopeia alright?"

"We've tried to safeguard her innocence for so long, shielding her away from what people said about us and the choices my father was forced to make. She's seen the dark mark on his arm, but it was the first time she truly knew the fear it inflicted. I didn't want her to know," he exhales tiredly, "I wish I could stop her from knowing."

Lily combs a hand through his hair, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his cheek and placing a tender kiss at his jaw. "You can't hold yourself responsible for what's happening or what happened in the past Scorpius. The world isn't perfect and neither are we. Cassie doesn't need you to hide her away; she only needs to know you're there for her. You're an amazing wizard and an even greater brother, but don't try to carry the weight of the world on your own."

"I've carried it for so long that I don't know how it'd be like to live without it."

"Let me help you learn."

Their lips are inches apart. A shared breath passes between them and their eyes are locked on one another. Green meeting grey.

"I could never offer you all that you deserve Lily. A life with me would mean a world of judgement for you. Everyone would signal you out for being with the heir to one of the most hated families."

"And a life without you is only emptiness."

"Why do you have to make it so hard for me to let you go?"

"Because I love you," she finally confessed and it feels like at that moment she was completely free. "And you love me too."

He lets out a strangled sound from deep within his throat. "Yes. I love you. I am deeply and irrevocably in love with you."

Lily's heart soars at his words. The world could come to an end this very second and all she would care about is how smoothly those words flowed from off his tongue. He loved her. Scorpius Malfoy loved her. And she loved him.

"My mother is allowing me to call off my betrothal to Heloise," he tells her.

She stands corrected. This new information was just as sweet as his declaration of love.

"You won't marry her?"

"No."

"Is there another?"

"Never. There can never be anyone else."

"What are we going to do?" she whispers as if though someone could hear in this secluded area.

Scorpius takes her hands in his and holds them to his lips. "If they love us then they have to understand."

Lily could only look at him in shock. This was the same wizard that had told her it would end the moment he graduated and now he was telling her they would face their families for the love that had transpired.

"You'll be a blood traitor –"

"You're practically a pure-blood, Lily. My father and grandfather won't take it lightly, but I don't care anymore. I've tried to make everyone happy that I've never cared about my own happiness, and you're it."

"So we tell them?"

"That or we live in secret for the rest of our lives."

"Can we tell them after the holiday break?"

He arches a brow at her request.

"I want to work them up to it instead of just going for it, you know? My mum already knows there's someone, but I'd like for them to understand this through me. Your parents deserve the same too."

He nods. "I'm going to have to get used to you being right more often than me. Let's do it your way."

"I'll let you win a few battles of your own, but only if you play nice."

"I always play nice," he purrs. "Do you want to go inside?"

"What about the food?"

"Leave it. I'm hungry for something else."

Lily shivers under the intensity of his gaze as he helps her onto her feet and into the chateau. Just like on the outside the chateau was spectacular within, and if it hadn't been for him practically dragging her up the staircase she would've wanted to explore every inch of it. She was sure that even the tapestries had their stories to tell.

"Young Master Malfoy, can Ido help you with anything? Was the meal Ido prepared satisfactory?" an elf asked when they stepped into a long corridor. Its large eyes studying Lily with curiosity and mistrust, reminding her of Creature.

"It was," Scorpius replies while blocking her from the little thing's scrutinizing gaze. "Please clean up outside and leave us."

"As the young master commands."

With a snap of its fingers the elf is out of sight and Lily is once again pulled down the corridor through a threshold. The bedroom was larger than her own at home and even more so than her dormitory at Hogwarts. A four poster bed was the centerpiece of a room filled with all sorts of elegant furnishings and the curtains were draw back to showcase the beauty of the countryside.

"Is this your bedroom?" she asks, taking off her gloves as she walks around. A photograph beckons her near and a smile graces her face at the small boy – no older than five – waving at her with a brilliant smile while holding onto a crup.

"It is," he says as she drags a finger over the boy's face slowly.

"I've never been in a man's bedroom before or at least I've never been inside one that didn't belong to a family member."

"Scamander never tried getting you into his room?" he teased.

"The door was always open," she picks up a chess piece from a nearby table. "Would you like to play?"

"You want to play chess right now?" he drawls.

"We could always make it fun for the both of us."

"I could think of something that would be more fun and more pleasurable…"

Lily ignores him and motions for him to sit just as she had.

He rolls his eyes, but does as she asks. "Chess it is. Are you any good?"

She shrugs. "I've only played a handful of times."

"And you suddenly decided you were dying to play now?"

"Like I said: we can make it fun for the both of us."

"How so?"

"Let's make a wager," she bites at her lip and his eyes darken, "for every piece either you or I capture a piece of clothing has to be taken off."

Scorpius suddenly looks far more interested. "You said you weren't any good?"

Lily shrugs. "Should be easy for you to win…"

"Why don't you spare us some time and just get in bed for me?"

"Would you like to go first or should I?"

"Ladies first."

"Pawn to B3," she commands.

"Pawn to E5."

"Knight to E6."

She studies her pieces as his knight slides into its new spot.

"Already having trouble?"

"Knight to F3," she says, ignoring him and the chess pieces that tell her what her next move should be.

He calls out another move and she follows until one of his knights is captured by her when he gives into his cockiness and tries for her queen. Scorpius' eyes widen disbelievingly at having lost his first piece to her.

"I believe a wager was made."

Scorpius shakes his head as if to clear it and stands to take off his coat. She had to admit the wizard knew how to dress and he looked handsome in his button up shirt with a blazer thrown over it.

"Beginners luck," he tells her.

"Certainly."

"Pawn to H5."

Blast!

"Something wrong?" he smirks, knowing well that whichever way she moved her knight would be captured.

"Pawn to H4."

He gave a tsk as her knight was captured easily. "How many layers are you wearing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she takes off her coat.

"We're wearing a dress are we? This should be easy."

"You have a problem with that ego of yours. Knight to G7."

"Bishop to F2."

HA!

"Shite!" he groans when he sees what he had just done. His final knight captured by a rook while his bishop is left stranded.

"It's sad when a wizard let's his ego get in the way of things," she coos. "Another piece to the pile please and might as well start with the next."

"I'm beginning to think you lied to me and aren't as horrible of a player as you made me believe," he unbuttons his blazer.

"I never said I was a horrible player. What I said was that I had only played a handful of times."

"Hmm. Rook to D4."

"Thank you. Your shirt please."

He laughs and sheds his shirt, revealing taut muscles that came from years of playing quidditch. It was hard to focus when he had an unfair advantage over her now that he was half naked.

"You seem distracted my love." He walks behind her and slides his hands down to her waist, feeling her skin through her dress. "You can end this little game and let me take you to bed like we both want."

She closes her eyes in pleasure as he nips at her ear. "Queen to C5," she manages to say.

"So stubborn."

The game continues with neither of them giving in and she sees he's having some trouble keeping up with her. So far Lily had only lost her coat and boots while Scorpius was down to his black boxer briefs. A sense of thrill ran through Lily at the prospect of beating Scorpius Malfoy and of what would come after. She doubted many could say that they were able to best him at anything – Albus sure couldn't.

"I believe its called checkmate," she looks at him from under her lashes as she takes his king.

He bites at his knuckles, his shoulders shaking softly with laughter and his eyes holding no shame at being beaten by her. Clearing his throat he stands in front of her and runs his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Take them off," he says.

She exhales soundly and slowly works his underwear down his strong legs. His penis fully erect and glistening at the head with his own desire for her. Remaining seated she bites at his hip just as he done to her ear and works her way up to his stomach, her fingers tracing every line and muscle.

"You're a beautiful man," she murmurs, standing up and kissing his neck. "You're mine."

"I'm yours."

Lily looks up at him in satisfaction. So many times had he told her she belonged to him, but hearing him say that he too was hers meant more than anything to her. No one could take Scorpius away from her. She had his heart. She had his body. She had all of him.

"I'd like to go to bed now."

He rips off her dress and walks them over to the bed, lowering her onto the soft sheets and hovering over her. His lips run a path down her neck and to her chest, undoing the front clasp of her bra and making her gasp as he greedily suckles at each of her pebbled nipples in turn. The familiar need between her legs demanding to be sated after their sensual chess game.

"Scorpius," she moans at the sweet torture.

"Tell me what you want, Lily." He abandons her breasts to look at her with smoldering eyes and his lips parted as he takes quick shallow breaths.

"I want you to kiss me."

Scorpius leans down and places a gentle kiss at her lips.

"Not there."

"Where?"

"You know where."

"Where? Tell me."

Oh, Merlin. Was he really going to make her say it?

"I want you to kiss me here," she moves her hand down her stomach and to the apex of her thighs.

"Ms. Potter, how wicked of you!" he chuckles. "Luckily for you the head boy is always willing to please."

Discarding her panties, Scorpius holds her knees down to the bed and unleashes his expert tongue on her. Lily groans and arches her back at the pleasure; one of her hands in his hair while the other fists the bedsheets. He doesn't stop, his tongue circling her clitoris, on and on.

Lily pants as perspiration begins to coat her body. His hands move back to her breasts and massages them, pinching her nipples gently. She can't do anything else, but surrender her body to him. Her head rolls against the pillows and at the feeling of her impending orgasm, she tries to twist away from his hands and mouth, but he pulls her back to him.

"Stay still or I'll tie you down," he warns.

"You wouldn't," she whimpers.

"Try me."

She cries out again and just as her body begins to stiffen he stops.

 _NO!_

"That's for making me wait. Tit for tat, Ms. Potter."

Pushing him down Lily climbs on top of him. "Are you mad that for once you didn't get your way or that I beat you at chess?"

He rolls her back under him. "I don't care that you won. You're an intelligent witch and I'm positive this won't be the last time you come out ahead of me. However, it's rude to make your wizard wait. I've not a very patient man."

"Then you'll have to learn," she tries to push him back down only to have him flip her onto her stomach.

"Are you just mad that I didn't let you finish?" he coos. "Is this what you want?"

Lily bows her head as he teases her wet folds with the head of his erection. She vaguely feels him helping her onto her knees and a gentle kiss at her shoulder.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No."

He leans forward so her back is pressed to his front and slowly eases into her. The feeling is exquisite. Closing her eyes, Lily revels in the sensation of having him fill her so deeply and the way his warmth engulfs her. She hears him groan in pleasure, and even though she is the one under him she feels powerful. When he's entered her completely, he grasps her hips firmly and eases out again, and this time slams back into her, causing her to cry out. He stills immediately.

"Too much?"

"Let me get used to it please," she pants.

Scorpius kisses her shoulder again, rocking into her gently until she grows used this new position.

"Okay…I'm fine now…lose yourself in me."

He moans low in his throat, pulling out of her once more, then slamming into her. The rhythm is heavenly and yet brutal, and she loves it.

 _Yes…_ Her insides begin to quicken as her forgotten orgasm builds again. He feels it too and increases the rhythm, taking her higher and harder.

"Scorpius, I love you," Lily cries out before she's rolled onto her back.

"Say it again," he orders without halting his pace.

"I love you Scorpius Malfoy – Ahh!"

His hand goes to where they are joined, teasing her clit in slow, maddening circles. "You're everything to me Lily. I need you. I love you."

She sobs at hearing him say that and the mounting pleasure within her. "Scorpius, please. I can't…"

Her body arches into him as he thrusts into her with abandon; hands holding tightly onto his arms before going to his lower back and digging her nails into him.

"You are so beautiful to me Lily. So precious. Come for me," he bends down to wrap his lips around her nipple.

The feeling of his hand on her clit and warm mouth teasing her breast as he pounds into her is more than enough to send her over the edge. She comes with a strangled cry, spiraling down as all her built up tension uncoiled. His pace doesn't slow even through her climax and each thrust only lengthens the unfolding pleasure between them.

Seconds after Lily hears him cry out, emptying himself into her and collapsing on top of her. He pants into her neck, dropping tender kisses on her sweat-slicked skin. When her arms no longer heavy she slides her hands up and down his back soothingly, enjoying the bliss that followed their intimacy.

"You're shaking," he murmurs.

"It was very intense."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I enjoyed every minute of it."

"I did too," he rolls off of her after a kiss. His arms circling around Lily and holding her securely in his embrace.

"I love you," she breathes.

"And I love you."

Lily smiles softly, nuzzling into him and using her fingertips to draw on his skin. She thinks back to Dominique's words about men only wanting to get on top of a witch and knew none of that described Scorpius. He wasn't like any other wizard.

"Did you fall asleep on me?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Something Dominique said to me."

"What did she say?"

She sighs sadly. "I'm happy you were my first. I never want to be with another man like this."

He sits up, gazing at her in question.

"Dominique said she was in love – still is, but she…I think someone hurt her."

"The person she loves?"

"Someone else. I can't imagine. I don't want to imagine. Hold me please."

Scorpius holds her closer to him. "If anyone ever touched you, Lily, I'd kill them."

His tone is chilling and Lily prays for him to never have to do as he promises.

"Are you too tired?" he suddenly asks.

"Not terribly, why?"

"Would you like to take a small hike? I want to show you around some more before we have to leave."

"That sounds nice."

He moves away from her and rises from the bed without a single care for his nudity. Scorpius knew he was handsome – inhumanly so, but he was nowhere near as vain about it as Aedan McLaggen was.

"My lady," he offers his hand to her.

"Thank you," she gets off the bed, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the stickiness between her legs and on her skin.

"Something wrong?"

"I feel sticky…"

"Would you like to take a shower?"

"May I?"

"Of course. Come on."

Lily blinks after him and feels herself grow red when he heads to what she's sure is the bathroom. "You're going to shower with me?"

"Well, I need to shower too and there really is no reason to waste so much water. Besides, I'm the one that got you dirty so it's only fair I clean you up. Are you coming?"

She bites at her lip, following him into the bathroom.

After giving a whole new definition to bathing Lily and Scorpius hike up one of the many hilltops. The snowy ground smooth under their feet while the sun's rays fought through the heavy clouds. Lily breathed in the crisp air, taking in the beauty and the feeling of sharing this with Scorpius.

"I love it here," she tells him.

"My grandmother would tell me and my cousins about her childhood living here. How she would chase after the rabbits with her brother or lay in the grass and try to name all of the birds singing. She loves the outdoors and it was something she passed on to my mother, and me I suppose."

"It's a perfect place to raise children – so quiet and calm," she murmurs shyly, wondering if he thought of having children with her.

He smiles down at her adoringly. "I think so too."

Her heart jumps with emotion at knowing now that it wasn't only her that thought of having children.

 _Altair and Leo. Their boys._

"Do you think your Grandfather Lucius will hate me? He isn't precisely fond of my family…"

He takes her face between his gloved hands and looks down at her. "I love you, Lily. My family has to understand that whether they like it or not. We had no say in that war and they have no say in our relationship. I won't lose you."

"They wouldn't disown you, would they? Teddy's grandmother is technically a Black and –"

"Relax. My mother would never allow for me to be disowned."

"I don't want you to lose everything because of me, Scorpius."

"I won't. You, on the other hand, might not have it that easy. Albus being our biggest problem."

"He's my brother and I love him, but I can't allow him to dictate my life."

Scorpius presses their foreheads together. "It won't be easy."

"But it'll be worth it in the end."

"That it will be," he kisses her. "As much as I hate it, we have to leave now."

"Do we have to apparate?"

He laughs at her question. "It'll be fast. Just close your eyes and hold onto me. I'll never let you go."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Taking her hands he apparates them away from the tranquility of the countryside and into the same spot where they had met only hours ago. Her stomach tight with nausea, but more manageable than before.

"Are you okay?" he straightens her scarf.

"I may throw up on you, but other than that I'm okay."

"You'll get used to it. Just wait until you get to take your test next year."

"I rather just use the floo for the rest of my life," she grumbles. "I should head to the boutique now."

"You should."

"I don't want to."

"We'll see each other again soon. I can't keep away from you for very long, my love."

"See you soon," she kisses him one last time before pulling away.

"Dream of me," he calls out to her.

"Always."

* * *

"Lily's in love," Ginny murmurs against Harry's chest.

"What? No she's not."

"Did you not see the way she was acting at dinner?"

"She was acting like always does," he says back, trying and failing to keep the worry from out of his voice. His little Lily couldn't possibly be in love. She was only sixteen!

"So you didn't see the way her eyes would glaze over and all the sighing she was doing? There was also that little smile she had whenever anyone asked her about her day."

Harry's hand stills in Ginny's soft hair. "No…she…no."

"Get ready Mr. Potter because someone is about to steal your little girl," she teased.

"You're probably just seeing things, Gin."

"She told me."

"Excuse me?" he chokes out.

"Don't say anything or overreact, but she's seeing a bloke."

"Who is he? When? Who is he? How? Who is he?"

Ginny laughs as he sits up hurriedly. "I don't know who he is and before you ask it's sort of a secret romance. She wants a bit of privacy which I understand as you should too. They started seeing each other during this year's term and he is two years older than her."

"Two years older than her! Ginny, Lily is a child. What type of wizard goes after a younger witch and behind her parent's backs no less!"

She arches a brow. "I'm a year younger than you…"

"Exactly! You are only one year younger not two. We also didn't go out sneaking around."

"Oh, please! You're being a total hypocrite, Harry Potter. Do you forget how we would sneak around to have sex?"

"That's different, but thank you for reminding me. Now I can only imagine what that blasted bloke wants from our Lily. He'll probably get what he wants and then move on to the next innocent little girl he sees."

"They've already been together."

"He'll break her heart and then I'll have to kill him – wait, what?"

"She isn't a little girl anymore, Harry. He didn't leave her either, so I think he has a good head on his shoulders."

Harry runs a hand down his face, wondering when this had all happened and why had it happened now. There was too much he wanted to share with his little girl before some simpleton stole her away.

"You aren't going to lose her; she'll always need her daddy."

"What if he breaks her heart?"

"Then she'll pick herself back up and we'll be there for her," Ginny kisses his shoulder. "Do you remember when she was born? Her eyes were wide open, taking in everything and so different from her brothers."

"It feels like yesterday that I first held her," he breathes out in nostalgia.

"Be there for her, Harry, but don't intervene in her happiness. She is our one child that has never asked for anything."

He nods dejectedly. "We don't know who he is?"

"All I know is that he is two years older and she's always had a crush on him."

Harry stills. No, it can't be what he was thinking…Two years older? There was no way that…but what if it…

" _Scorpion?"_

" _Scorpius," she corrects._

"Harry?"

"He's two years older than her?"

"I've said that twice now, yes. Do you know who he is?"

"No. I don't have the slightest clue who it could be."

"She'll tell us when she's ready. Let's get some rest, you look tired."

He lays down with her and as Ginny cuddles into his chest, Harry thinks back to the first moment Lily met the Malfoy heir…

 _Harry held his one year old daughter in his arms as he walked into the Department of Magical Transportation. Her chubby arms playing with the buttons of his auror uniform while she babbled to herself happily._

" _One last stop and then we can go home so you can take a nap," he coos, fixing her green headband._

" _Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" a polite, young witch asked._

" _I wanted to reserve a portkey to Romania for the 15_ _th_ _of December."_

" _Certainly. Business or pleasure?"_

" _Pleasure."_

" _I'll get started on the request and then you can go in to see Mr. Smithy, he's almost out of his meeting. Please take a seat."_

" _Thank you," he smiles, placing Lily on her now steadier legs so she could explore for a bit._

" _Fishy!" she claps her hands at seeing the colorful fish in the aquarium._

" _Yes, fishy. There's a pink one and green, your favorite color!"_

" _Could you please fill this out, Mr. Potter?" the receptionist hands him a quill and parchment._

 _Keeping an eye on Lily, he signs the needed paperwork and vaguely hears the door being opened and someone else walking in._

" _Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?"_

 _Harry looks up at the names and sees his former school nemesis, Draco._

" _Portkey reservation to Germany for the 20_ _th_ _of December. Please."_

" _Business or pleasure?"_

" _Pleasure."_

" _I'll get started on the request right away, but it'll be a few minutes before Mr. Smithy can see you."_

" _That's fine."_

" _Please take a seat."_

 _Harry averts his eyes at the sound of a loud laugh. Next to his little girl stood a young boy with the same white hair and grey eyes as Draco. If Albus was his little replica then this boy was surely Draco's._

" _Potter," Draco nodded to him in acknowledgement, watching their children interact with one another._

 _Lily was currently in awe of the boy's plush dragon as it blew a puff of blue magical smoke into the air, her green eyes sparkling with delight._

" _How are you Malfoy?"_

" _Well, thank you. Yourself?"_

" _Good. Yours?" Harry nods to the laughing boy._

" _Yes, that's Scorpius. I take it she's yours."_

" _Lily, yes."_

" _Daddy, dragon. Roar!" Lily toddles over to him._

" _I see," he tickles her chin. "Do you have a new friend?"_

" _Friend!" she points to Scorpius who stands next to his father politely._

" _How old is she?" Draco asks, combing a hand through Scorpius' hair._

" _She turned one in October and Scorpius?"_

" _He'll be four in May."_

 _The former rivals shuffle awkwardly at the small talk, but Lily and Scorpius are completely unaware._

" _Do you want one?" Scorpius offers a glacial snow flake to the younger witch._

" _Candy!"_

" _Scorpius, wait! You have to ask her father is she can have one."_

 _Scorpius turns to Harry in question and he sees something in those grey eyes that he never saw in Draco: innocence._

" _Can she have one mister?"_

" _I don't see why not," Harry smiles._

 _Scorpius hands one of the sweets to Lily and grins widely as she squeals. "Look, daddy. She likes me."_

" _You're easy to like," Draco says back._

" _Mr. Potter? You can go in now."_

" _Right, come on little one. Happy holidays, Malfoy."_

" _You as well."_

 _As Harry moves towards the office, Lily's bottom lip trembles and she lets out a loud cry that would put a banshee to shame. Tears roll down her rosy cheeks while she points directly to Scorpius._

" _Scorpus! Scorpus!"_

Harry closes his eyes as the memory fades. That day in the Office of Magical Transportation had been the beginning of it all.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for continuously following this story and glad to know you all enjoyed last chapter, and the smut lol. People have asked me for more Anton and you guys are going to get it! Dominique will also have her chapter coming soon. For those that are worried Lily will NOT get pregnant anytime soon. This chapter will show the Greengrass family once again, so forgive me if I go from character to character like last time. Happy reading!**

" _Mr. Greengrass!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed irritably, eyeing the dark-haired Slytherin and his laughing companion. "This is the final time I ask you to stop your chatter with Ms. Faye."_

" _Apologies, professor," Anton grinned with no true show of remorse._

" _You are sixth year, Greengrass, not a first year. I am tired of you and Ms. Faye disturbing the class, so I will have to move one of you. Ms. Faye if you will please take your belongings and switch seats with Ms. Hale."_

" _But this is my seat," Iryna glares imperiously. "I've_ _ **always**_ _sat here."_

" _And now you have a new seat or would you like for me to send you to Professor McGonagall's office, so you can write home to your parents?"_

" _Uh oh, he's going to get your daddy. You scared, Faye?" Anton teased his best friend._

" _This is your fault you idiot," she growls. "Enjoy having a mudblood sitting next to you."_

" _It's for today, Ms. Faye."_

" _I'm going, but I'll need a bit of time to disinfect the stool! Merlin knows where that darling, muggleborn has been."_

 _The Slytherins laugh at Iryna's cruel jab towards the Gryffindor girl, but the blonde doesn't allow herself to be talked down to._

" _If you didn't want to lose your seat, then you should learn to keep your mouth shut or are you incapable of such a simple task? You don't look too bright if we're being honest."_

 _Now it was the Gryffindors' turn to laugh while Flitwick tried shushing them all. Anton glanced at the blonde girl in amusement and pity for what was to come. No one called Iryna stupid and got away with it._

" _You're that orphan, right?" Iryna walks over to the shorter girl. "Yes, of course it's you. The one that her mother didn't want and left her in an orphanage all alone. I hear your mother fucked a married man and then got knocked up, how sad. Must be terrible having that sort of background."_

" _Ms. Faye that is enough!"_

" _Certainly, professor. I only felt that it was my duty to enlighten those that lack knowledge."_

" _And yet it was your kind that lost the war," Darcy sneers._

" _My family was neutral, darling. Know your facts before you try to talk down to someone of obvious superiority. Now, please go sit down and spare yourself any more humiliation."_

 _Iryna makes show of dusting off her new stool as Darcy sits next to Anton, her hands balled into fists and eyes filled with tears of anger._

" _With that now settled let us return to our lecture on how to use non-verbal magic. This will perhaps be the hardest part of this N.E.W.T –level course."_

 _Zoning out Flitwick's lecture, Anton sucks on a peppermint stick in boredom and looks to the simple blonde at his side. She wasn't tremendously beautiful, but there was a certain charm to her._

" _You aren't going to cry are you?" he whispers, startling her. "You brought Iryna's wrath on yourself. She isn't stupid and as she just showed you is not an enemy you'd care to have."_

" _If you're going to belittle me further then I'll spare you the trouble, Greengrass. Your girlfriend already put me in my place as she said and I don't think anything else you say could match her venom."_

" _Do you want me to pity you?"_

" _Why can't you stop talking? I don't need any detentions because of you," she snaps, turning away from him and hiding behind her curtain of hair._

 _He studies her curiously. Never had a witch snapped at him, nor had they ignored his obvious charm. This little muggleborn was something else…_

" _Iryna isn't my girlfriend," he bites down on his candy, "and for what it's worth, I don't think anyone should be judged based on their parentage."_

 _Darcy looks up at him timidly. "Thank you."_

Anton pulls out from his own memory, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly before taking a swing from his firewhisky. Why did his damn portkey have to be rescheduled for tomorrow when all he wanted was to be far away? He needed to get away from everything and everyone. Escaping was the only way to survive.

"She's married. She's fucking married," he throws his glass at the wall, watching it shatter into pieces.

He swallows back the bitter taste of tears as he slides down onto the floor, leaning his head back so it rests against the side of his bed. No amount of alcohol or self-loathing could take away the feeling of betrayal at his heart. He had wasted away for the better part of six years, and she waltzes back into his life with a husband and worst of all a child that couldn't be younger than five; which meant Darcy had fucked the first man she found and started up her life as if Anton had never existed.

"How could you let me live like this?" he closes his eyes in desperation.

Anton had lost more than just the witch he thought loved him. He had lost his tranquility, best friend, his own brother. Six years of so much resentment for nothing. He hated her. He hated himself. He hated that a part of himself that didn't seem to care. He hated that Weasley girl for having turned his head when he had vowed off romance.

 _Dominique._

The witch was strikingly beautiful – she was part veela he knew, but her beauty wasn't only skin deep. There was this childlike innocence in her that seemed to freeze her in time as if though something had held her back from growing up. The sadness in her eyes had something to do with it no doubt and that part of himself that didn't care for Darcy demanded for him to comfort the young woman. But why? Why did she call to him in such a way?

Maybe a drink would enlighten him.

Standing up sluggishly he walks over to the cabinet where all of the potions and bottles of alcohol were kept, searching for a glass only to see every last one of them broken and laying on the floor. With a shrug he takes a drink straight out of the bottle and walks around his bedroom as he had been doing for the past two days.

 _Why now_ , he wondered once more. Anton had been fine to live in his own hatred without having to be reminded of the past like that and of course he always had Bastian and Iryna to ensure he never forgot that he had fucked a mudblood. Fuck, he had almost abandoned his own family for her! Then walk in Miss Dominique Weasley – a witch he vaguely remembered, but apparently knew how to leave him like an absolute moron. Merlin must really hate him or this wouldn't have all gone so wrong in just one single fucking day.

A vase filled with flowers sitting on an accent table catches his attention, making him roll his eyes. "Thistle!" he called out.

With a pop, one of the house elves meant to serve only Anton appeared in front of him. Its large brown eyes staring up at him and a daisy behind her ear.

"Little Master Greengrass summoned Thistle?"

"What have I told you about calling me 'little Master Greengrass' and leaving flowers in my bedroom? I'm not a child and I don't like flowers in here."

"But Thistle met the little master when he was a baby and he was small. Thistle also thinks the room is prettier with flowers."

"Well, I don't like having them in here. Take them somewhere else like Bastian's bedroom or the gardens where they belong. If you decide to give them to my brother then make sure there's a spider in there, Iryna absolutely _adores_ them."

Thistle looked up at him in doubt, probably remembering how the last time he had told her something about Iryna it had ended very badly. Although, Anton was able to get a good laugh at seeing Iryna scald Bastian when she noticed the worms in her morning tea.

"Does Master Greengrass want Thistle to clean up the broken glass?" she asks while taking the large vase in her skinny arms.

"Leave it. I'll get to it right now," he replies, swiping a brilliant red rose from the arrangement and twirling it in his hand.

"Does Master Greengrass like the rose? Thistle thought it was beautiful and brought out Master Greengrass' emerald eyes."

Anton pets the elf with a smile. "You're dismissed, and no more flowers."

"Dinner will be served soon, Master Greengrass. The master's cousins and aunts will arrive in minutes."

"I'll go down in a moment."

Snapping her fingers Thistle is gone, leaving Anton in the silence he despised. He looks to the rose again and runs his hand over the length of it before feeling a prick at his thumb.

"Damn it," he grumbles at seeing the drop of blood caused by a lone thorn. Sucking at the small wound a memory invades his mind and reminds him that behind beauty there could be pain hidden.

 _Anton whistled as he walked down an empty corridor and towards the clock tower to meet with Darcy. Everyone was currently down at Hogsmeade, allowing them more than a few hours to themselves. He passed an alcove when he heard the telltale sounds of crying and while any other person would say it was just Moaning Myrtle he knew it wasn't. He had heard the obnoxious wailing from the ghost and it didn't even convey the pain this hidden person felt._

 _Looking back into the alcove he catches a glimpse of strawberry blond curls cascading around the weeping witch as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her body trembled with every sob and never had he seen a more painful sight. The saddest part was that he knew exactly who the witch was._

" _Dominique," he whispers, placing a hand on her shoulder and startling her._

 _She cowers away from him and further into the wall, scratching her skin against the stone flooring. Her eyes are bloodshot and deep purplish bags swell underneath due to an obvious lack of rest. This was nothing like the beautiful witch even Slytherins chased after. This was the shell of Dominique Weasley._

" _What are you doing here?" she asks hoarsely._

" _I had to finish an assignment. Why are you crying?"_

 _She looks away from him, shaking her head. "Not important."_

" _It must be important if you're crying," he moves to sit next to her, but it seems to frighten her even more. "May I sit?"_

 _Her head dips slightly and he takes it as a yes. Anton watches as she hums to herself quietly while her fingers trace something onto the wall. It was like watching a small child – lost and alone – and he didn't have the slightest clue what to do._

" _I haven't seen you all week. Your singing is what makes my Arithmancy class more bearable; have you found a new corridor to disrupt?"_

 _A faint smile graces her face, but it's gone just as quickly as it came._

" _Do you take Arithmancy?"_

 _She shakes her head._

" _Good. That class is bloody boring and I hate myself for taking it, but it was that or Astronomy and I'm not one for stargazing. I should've just taken Herbology when I had the chance. What's your favorite subject?"_

 _Dominique doesn't respond right away, but he can tell that talking to her had ceased her tears for now._

" _Charms," she murmurs so quietly that he barely catches it._

" _Charms is your favorite?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I like charms too. Always been good at it, but you have to admit that Flitwick drones on forever! He took almost a month on just one lecture and I still feel like I haven't learned anything. I still can't even do non-verbal magic without setting myself on fire."_

 _She laughs at his whining and he feels better at hearing such a beautiful sound._

" _Does my pain amuse you?" he teases._

" _A little."_

" _It's alright," he gives a sniff into the air, "You just wait until you get into N.E.W.T – level. The assignments you get now are nothing compared to what I have to deal with."_

 _She laughs again, wiping at her eyes and resting her head against her knees. Even with tear streaked cheeks and messy hair Dominique was striking, and he felt uncomfortable at the feeling running through him because of her._

" _You're bleeding," he says, noticing the scrape she had done herself when moving away from him._

 _Dominique cowers again when he tries touching her knee._

" _I just want it to stop bleeding," he holds up his hands._

 _She looks at him with distrusting eyes before allowing him near. He gently places his hand at her knee and feels her jump, but then surprisingly lean into his touch. Her skin is soft and for some odd reason it feels right to touch her. Moving his fingers slightly the scrape immediately stops bleeding and her skin erases any sign of injury._

" _There," he smiles. "All better."_

" _Thank you."_

 _He reaches into his sweater and pulls out a peppermint stick, offering it to her. "For being a good patient."_

 _Dominique takes it shyly from him and twirls it around in her hand pensively._

" _Dominique?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Why were you crying? Did something happen?"_

 _Tears form in her eyes once more as she shakes her head repeatedly. "Nothing. It's nothing. Nothing happened."_

" _You can tell me."_

" _Please leave me alone."_

 _He stops asking at seeing her covering her ears to drown out the noise, but it wasn't any noise out here that she was trying to hide from. The noise she feared seemed to be somewhere in her own mind._

" _Do you want me to take you to Gryffindor Tower?"_

" _NO!" she exclaims, causing him to jump. "I don't want to be in there alone."_

" _Dominique tell me what happened?"_

 _She climbs onto her feet and rushes out of the alcove with him following after her, taking Dominique's hand in his to stop her._

" _Let me help you."_

" _You can't help me. No one can help me."_

 _Her words break his heart and as he tries to ask her what she means, he hears the familiar sound of Darcy's voice._

" _Is there a problem here?" she asks, looking between Dominique and Anton._

" _No," Dominique cries before running off._

" _Dominique," he goes after her, but Darcy tugs him back to her._

" _What were you doing with her?" she glares up at him._

" _I heard her crying and wanted to know what was wrong."_

" _And since when do you go around comforting random witches?"_

 _He lifts a brow at the hatred in her voice. "She's a young girl, Darcy. There was obviously something wrong with her."_

" _Again, why do you care?"_

" _You could be more sympathetic. That girl is in your house and as Head Girl you should be worried that Dominique doesn't want to be left alone in Gryffindor Tower."_

" _Dominique? We're on a first name basis with her?"_

" _Are you seriously acting jealous right now?"_

" _Do I not have a right to be jealous? Here you are comforting some stupid pureblood and forgot about me!"_

" _I didn't forget about you," he rolls his eyes._

" _You being late tells a whole other story."_

" _Do you hear yourself? There is a fifteen year old girl crying her eyes out and afraid, but you think it's more important to act like I've cheated on you!"_

" _She probably just got felt up a little and didn't like it," Darcy huffs._

" _How can you say that?" he moves away from her in disgust._

" _Just look at her, Anton! She's a veela and we all know they're only good for one thing. If something happened to her she probably asked for it."_

" _I can't even look at you right now. What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

" _The world isn't hearts and flowers, Anton. Why should I have to care about a pureblood when they wouldn't give a damn if something happened to me? They only care about themselves and their precious blood."_

" _First of all, she's technically considered a blood traitor for defending people like you. I believe Iryna once told you to get your facts before talking. Second, I'm a pureblood and I'm getting tired of your pity party."_

" _Where are you going?" she shouts at him when he turns to leave._

" _Anywhere, but here."_

He hadn't spoken to Dominique after that day in the corridor. Whenever he had tried to seek her out she would disappear and he thought that perhaps she just didn't want to see him, so he left her alone. She wasn't his to protect or worry about. Darcy had more or less apologized to him days later, but there was still resentment for what she had said.

It was all slowly coming back to him. Anton had spent so long trying to forget his last two years at Hogwarts that he had allowed Dominique's memory to slip away from him. He had barely recognized her for Merlin's sake! Although to be fair she was no longer the fifteen year old he knew.

"She's different, but still the same."

He was absolutely pathetic. How could he be bitching about Darcy forgetting him one second and the next be thinking about how it had felt to have Dominique against him when he had bumped into her? There was also the fact that he had felt jealousy at seeing the young witch being hugged by the stupid Auror that made him see just how screwed up he was.

Was he one of her many relatives or a boyfriend? Husband, maybe?

The bloke looked nothing like her, but then again Anton looked nothing like Scorpius and they were still cousins. He also didn't hug Dominique like a lover would, so they were most definitely not together and she had no ring on her finger to say otherwise. Maybe Anton would have to ask Scorpius if he knew the bloke, seeing as the Potter girl had left with him without any resistance.

 _Fantastic! Now I'm going to start investigating everything about a witch I have only spoken to less than five times._

One would think a sane wizard would just walk away before he dug himself further into the ground. One would be wrong. Anton had lost his sanity the second he decided to have a taste of rebellion and get a mudblood into his bed…or more like a classroom desk. Anyway, there may also be the possibility that his interest for Dominique Weasley had never waned down. He hadn't been blind to her obvious appeal even when he had been at Hogwarts, but there had been the problem of her family hating his or at least most of the members in it. So he focused his attentions elsewhere and watched her fall into the hands of the most annoying bastards at school, Stefan Maroney. He'd never had a single issue with Stefan, but sweet Salazar Slytherin even he wanted to punch him in the face.

It's funny now that Anton thought about it. He had stayed away from Dominique to spare her the trouble of being with someone with questionable family members, but ends up soiling himself with a witch that wasn't as innocent as she looked. Then Scorpius decides to get involved with a Potter which is coincidently the cousin of the one witch that got away.

"Keep it in the family," Anton chuckles, straightening out his blazer and walking out of the room.

"I don't even know why I try anymore Bastian! Is it so hard for you to talk to me? You used to do just fine talking to Diantha."

Anton arches a brow as he gets closer to what was apparently an argument between Iryna and Bastian.

"Keep your voice down," Bastian replies emotionlessly.

"Why? Don't want anyone finding out that our marriage is nothing even close to perfect?"

"Because your voice is giving me a headache!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Poor Bastian! Only what he feels matters, doesn't it? Everyone else could go fuck themselves."

"That would make us perfect for each other then. You've only ever cared about yourself and what you want. Or should I remind you that it was you that sold out Anton to me with the promise of my name?"

"I didn't sell him out," she says angrily.

"He was your best friend, but you didn't care. You came to my office and showed me what he was doing behind everyone's backs. You told me he was planning on leaving that night. You ratted him out."

"She didn't deserve him!"

"I'm starting to think you were jealous of the mudblood," he taunts. "Are you sure you never had feelings for my brother. Most people thought you were fucking –"

The slap was loud and snapped Bastian's head to the side with the force of it. Anton's hand went to his own cheek, rubbing at the sting Bastian surely felt.

"I've put up with you for years," Iryna visibly shakes in her anger, "I've allowed you to treat me like I was the only one at fault for what we both did to Anton. I took the blame for everything because I love you, but I will not allow you to speak to me like that. I have only ever been yours and you know that!"

"Iryna –"

"Yes, I sold out your brother!" she cuts through his apology. "I sold out the only person that actually cared about me! Anton was the only one that made me feel like I was Diantha's equal when everyone compared me to my perfect cousin. He was there for me when I had no one because I was the daughter no one asked for. My father wanted another son, but I ruined everything! I always ruin everything."

Anton closes his eyes in pain. Somewhere deep down he still cared for his best friend.

"I sold him out when I found out that Diantha would be the one to marry you, and I regret it. Is that what you wanted to hear? If I could get a time-turner I would choose to keep my best friend even if it meant losing you."

Bastian doesn't try to comfort her, nor would he know how. Anton knew his brother had never been one to show emotion – always so cold and almost lifeless. He had only ever been human with Anton and that had been long before the mess that he had made by being with Darcy.

"Iryna, I…"

She laughs without humor. "It's fine. I knew who I was marrying and I was stupid to think that I could change you. Give me a moment and I'll head down."

Anton watches Bastian try to reach for her as she walks into their bedroom, but is met with the door slamming in his face. He drops his hand and presses his forehead to the door, finally showing the emotion he only could when he was alone.

"I'm sorry," he whispers before taking a deep breath and walking off.

Moving away from the shadows, Anton walks towards the door and carefully opens it, hearing a pained groan coming from within the room.

"Forgive me, my love. I shouldn't have upset you like this," Iryna says, touching her abdomen gently. "You can't leave me like all of your siblings. I can't lose you too. I can't go through this pain on my own again."

 _She's pregnant._

"We'll tell daddy about you soon, but I need you to get big and strong first, okay? Please don't leave me," her voice breaks as she begins to cry.

Shocked at what he had just discovered Anton quickly shuts the door and leans against the wall to keep from falling over.

 _You can't leave me like all of your siblings. I can't go through this pain on my own again._

Merlin, Iryna had been pregnant more than once and Bastian didn't know. He doesn't even know about _this_ child! Did anyone know? Did she truly go through more than one miscarriage on her own?

 _Of course she did._

As she had told Bastian she had no one else. Her mother constantly told her she was nothing compared to Diantha while her father looked at her with hatred for not being the son he wanted, and her brother lived in Poland with his own family. Iryna never had anyone but Anton.

"What did I do?" he asks himself. Anton had hurt so many people in his stupid act of defiance and it had all meant nothing in the end. He blamed Iryna and Bastian, but he had a part in this too.

Should he tell Bastian? It wasn't his place to do so, but no woman deserved to go through this alone. His own mother had yet to heal from the pain of losing Emilian more than twenty years ago. Anton didn't want Iryna or Bastian to suffer this no matter what problems the three of them had.

He pushed off the wall and glanced to her door sadly, wishing he too could turn back time and be the person he used to be. Anton needed his best friend back. He needed his brother back. He needed his life back.

"Do try to behave Draco," Anton hears his aunt's voice say from the sculpture gallery.

"I'll play nice when your father stops looking down his nose at me. He forgets that the Malfoy name is still higher in the social ladder than his."

"The Greengrass name is just –"

"Save your breath, sister. Draco has never cared for our family, nor has he ever liked daddy."

"Can't say I'd blame him," Blaise says. " _Daddy_ would have loved for the two of you to have been widows by now."

"Family," Anton greets, stepping into the family's most prized possession that went back centuries. In the stark white room were full body sculptures and busts from every descendent of the Greengrass legacy, from their Greek ancestors to Cassiopeia.

"Anton!" Cassie squirms in Damen's arms.

"Hello, sweet cousin," he kisses her cheek soundly, taking her from Damen as Scorpius apparates into the room with Corrina at his arm and Calliope following behind.

"Is he in a good mood?" Astoria asks him.

"If you're referring to my grandfather he's his usual tender and emotional self."

Blaise snorts.

"Fantastic," Astoria fakes a smile.

"I'll always hate my sculpture," Daphne pokes at what was meant to be a veil made of marble covering her replica's face, flowers adorning the head.

"It never did capture your manipulatives ways or whiny nature," Blaise studies the sculpture, earning a vicious glare from his wife.

"I am not _whiny_."

"And yet you're whining right now."

"Well, if my whining disturbs you then you can just sleep alone tonight."

"Please do," Damen says. "The room I'm staying in is right next to yours and I was hearing things no one should ever hear from their parents. I don't know if the two of you know this, but there is something called a silencing charm. Normal people use that in…certain occasions."

"Is that why you decided to wake me up in the middle of the night?" Scorpius chuckles.

"You slept with Scorpius?" Anton grins. "Did you two cuddle?"

"There was a pillow between us thank you very much."

"I did feel him trying to snuggle into me," Scorpius jests.

"No, no. There was no snuggling."

"Damen has always liked to snuggle; he still sleeps with his plush toys," Calliope says in amusement as Corrina giggles.

"Do not bring Goliath into this you brat! He's been there for me through the rough times. One of them being told I was having a sister, meaning you."

"I still sleep with my plush dragon," Cassiopeia pipes in sweetly.

Anton looks down at her, tapping her nose. "That's because you're eight, Cassie. Damen is almost nineteen."

"Damen has always had a difficulty acting his age," Blaise rolls his eyes.

"How come your name means star maiden and I was named after a damn tree?" Daphne asks her sister, glaring at the beautiful sculpture in front of her. Unlike Daphne's own, Astoria's sculpture was made to depict her name; beautifully carved stars laced into her hair and dress.

"You'll have to blame your mother for yours and Ander's names," Hyperion replies to his daughter, stepping into the room with an inhuman elegance. "Astoria's name was the only one I had an absolute say in."

"Father," Daphne and Astoria go to him, both placing a kiss at his cheek.

Hyperion touches his Daphne's face gently. "Your wards Blaise?" he asks without glancing away from his daughters.

"Were touched, but I was able to –"

"You were able to what?" Hyperion finally looks to Blaise, slowly walking to him and standing in front of him. "You were almost able to get my daughter and her children killed?"

The room was now deadly silent as for once Hyperion didn't move to insult Draco, but the son-in-law he barely acknowledged. His tone was chilling and it made everyone fear for what was to come.

"Had something happened to Daphne I assure you that your mother would now be mourning her only child's death."

Blaise wisely remains silent, but his hazel eyes are filled with anger at being spoken to as if the attack on his home had been his fault. As if he hadn't feared for his family. His children. His wife.

"The same goes to you, Draco."

Hyperion turns on his heel just as Astoria pulled at Draco's arm in silent plea to do as Blaise had and keep from arguing this early in the evening.

"It isn't a family dinner without someone throwing around the idea of murder," Damen mutters to Scorpius.

"And we haven't even started with the appetizers," Scorpius follows out of the gallery and into the foyer where Ander waits for them, hugging Daphne and Astoria to him, and breathing out in what could only be relief.

One of the most notable aspects of the Greengrass family no matter their show of indifference was the relationship between the three siblings. They could taunt one another and bicker, but their bond was strongly woven.

"You're alright," Ander murmurs, his words sounding more as a form of reassurance to himself rather than a question to Daphne.

"I'm fine," Daphne's features soften as she holds onto her brother.

"Splendid, you're all here!" Cressida strolls up to Hyperion, lacing her arm with his and looking to her children. Her blue eyes – identical to Daphne's – searching her eldest daughter for any sign of injury. "That color looks horrible on you Daphne."

"Duly noted, mother."

The corners of Cressida's lips curved upward, making her look less stern. "Astoria, stand up straight. I shouldn't have to tell you how awful it is for a lady of your breeding to slouch when you are a mother yourself."

Cassiopeia giggles at seeing her mother being reprimanded for once.

"And please fix your suit Anton. One would think that I never showed my children how to look presentable."

To anyone else Cressida's comments would have been rude and judgmental, but they understood. This was her way of telling her children she loved them. Telling them that she noticed everything about them, and cared.

"Bastian and Vera are waiting in the dining room, shall we?"

An immense mahogany table took up most of the vast space the dark, romantic room offered, left without a tablecloth and daring guests to ruin the perfectly varnished shine with their unworthy fingerprints. Two tall, silver candelabras commanded attention from the center of the table, holding smooth white candles whose wax never dripped.

Bastian sat next to his mother, appearing thoughtful and nursing a glass of firewhisky as everyone took a seat at the table. Anton avoided glancing his brother's way; not sure he'd be able to keep his face free from all he knew. He'd never pitied Bastian more than he did now.

"Where is your wife, Bastian?" Hyperion asked.

"She's –"

"She's here," Iryna entered the room, smiling politely and sitting on Bastian's left. "I apologize for being late. I had a bit of a headache."

"You should have asked Vera for a potion, darling. I'm sure your mother-in-law could have spared you one from her collection," Cressida says with a false tenderness.

"Are we really going to start this again?" Ander asks his mother.

"I was only trying to be polite to Iryna by telling her that surely Vera has more than enough potions to help soothe a simple headache."

Vera rolls her eyes, taking a drink from her wine and ignoring Cressida's comment.

"Play nicely," Hyperion orders his wife.

Cressida glanced to him then back to Iryna. "How are your parents? We haven't seen them since the wedding."

"I haven't spoken to them as of late," Iryna replies tersely.

"Hmm. And your brother, Halden?"

"Should be arriving just in time for the Ministry gala."

"That's right," Daphne says, "I had forgotten all about the Ministry gala. Are they still planning on having it after all that's going on?"

"They'll have it now more than ever to calm the masses," Hyperion tells her.

"With more than twenty killings and a break out from the mental ward I don't believe a party would do much to calm anyone," Anton takes a bite from his salmon. "Luckily for me I'll be in Norway and avoid having to endure a bunch of people sucking up to the Minister."

"Weren't you suppose to leave today?" Corrina asks, moving a piece of salmon around on her plate and earning a glare from her mum to stop.

"I was, but there was a problem with some of the portkeys. The Aurors shut down the Department of Magical Transportation until tomorrow."

"Perhaps it's best that you stay here and stop wandering all over Europe. What if something happens to you?" Vera said with worry.

"I'm a big boy, mum. Besides, it's probably safer in Norway than here."

"Speaking of the Minister, I hear that you have yet to accept the job as assistant to him Scorpius."

Scorpius lowers his bite of veal as all eyes turn to him – some with interest and others with amusement as the perfect Malfoy heir was finally the one under Hyperion's judgement.

"I was going to do it this week, grandfather."

To be honest Scorpius hadn't even given a thought to the offer, but after promising Lily that their relationship wouldn't be kept a secret for much longer he supposed that it was best to give his family what they wanted in order to get what he wanted. And perhaps he could even make a difference in the wizarding world while working for the Minister.

"You were?" Draco arches his brow.

"Yes. I think it'll be a great opportunity for me."

"Only if you're sure –"

"Of course he's sure, Draco. He'd be an absolute fool to let a chance like this slip through his fingers."

"And he'd be an even greater fool to enlist himself in something only to please someone else."

"Here were go again," Calliope and Corrina say at the same time.

"Scorpius is an intelligent young man – which can't be said about you at that age…or now – and he knows what's best for himself. You shouldn't impede his success only because of your own failures."

"Scorpius is _my_ son. No one wants him to succeed more than me, but I won't allow him to waste away his youth for no reason at all."

"Here's a thought," Bastian interrupts just as Hyperion made to reply, "why don't we ask my cousin what he wants? Scorpius isn't a child and the both of you are talking about him as if he weren't seated at this bloody table."

The room stills with now all eyes on the Greengrass heir. It was absolutely normal for words like the ones spoken to come from Anton, but not Bastian. He was the one that was always perfectly silent and obedient under his grandfather's rule.

"And this is how the spare becomes the heir," Damen mumbles, cutting into a piece of vegetable.

Anton's eyes widen at the scene, the glass he was about to drink from frozen midair.

"For once I'd like to take more than three bites of my meal," Astoria said in exasperation.

Hyperion stares at his grandson with unblinking eyes. His expression – a mask of perfect calm so unlike the rest of the faces in the room.

"My grandson speaks," Hyperion taunts. "Here I thought his younger brother had more nerve than him. I also thought he was smarter than to speak when he wasn't spoken to…"

"I meant no disrespect, grandfather, but –"

"But you did disrespect me by interrupting a conversation you had no place in."

"I only thought that it best for Scorpius to make his own decisions instead of having someone speak for him."

"And yet you're speaking for him now. Would that not be a contradiction?"

"Scorpius would actually appreciate it if we moved on from this," the Malfoy heir said.

"Quiet, Scorpius," Hyperion says back.

"Silence yourself as well Bastian," Ander throws in a look for good measure.

"Does that mean neither you nor I won?" Blaise whispers to Daphne.

"Do as your father says, Bastian. When I ask for your opinion you may offer it, but until then do remain silent. As Damen said it is quite easy for the spare to become the heir – just look at you."

Bastian pressed his lips together to keep from replying back to the cruel blow as hurt flashed in his clear, blue eyes. Vera's hand moved to his only to have him pull away almost immediately at the touch. He didn't know what it was like to be comforted. Bastian didn't know what it was like to look at his mother and not see the pain in her eyes because he looked exactly like Emilian would have.

Damen whistles to distract from the overbearing tension, but ends up with Hyperion's attention falling on him.

"You're it," Anton chuckles, spinning his knife around in his hand.

"Is there something you'd like to say Damen?"

"Not particularly, grandfather."

"Wise. Take note from him, Bastian. Damen knows that if he so much as utters a single word then I'll be forced to remind him that he has yet to do anything of value with his life. Now I know Anton's compass doesn't exactly point north, but at least he was able to get more than one measly O.W.L."

"It was actually two…"

"Damen!" Daphne shushes.

"Egg shell or ivory napkins?" Astoria suddenly asks. "I don't know which tone to use for the New Year's Eve party."

"After a simple "ivory" from Cressida dinner resumes in silence with everyone lost in their own world. Anton thinks to Dominique and Darcy while Iryna ignores Bastian pointedly, and Scorpius recalls the beauty of Lily's naked skin under his touch. As Hyperion had made clear they spoke only when spoken to, and even Cassiopeia kept her antics at bay.

Dessert was a short affair consisting of soufflé and chocolate mousse adorned with raspberries and peaches followed by tea in the sitting room where they all split into their own small groups, or keep to themselves in Iryna and Vera's case.

"Cassie, go play something for us," Hyperion nudges Cassiopeia towards the ebony piano that sits proudly next to one of the many grand windows.

The little witch does as she's more or less commanded to do, climbing onto the bench and letting her dress fall around her neatly. She does show of stretching her arms, then her fingers one by one drawing amusement from the room.

"I don't think you want to play cute when grandfather looked ready to strangle all of us at the dinner table, Cass," Damen whispers to her as he passes by, touching her curled hair affectionately. "Anyone want a drink? I can play bartender for the night."

"I'll help!" Calliope says, happy at having something to do other than listen to her mother and grandmother discuss wedding details.

Scorpius stands silently across the room, examining a new painting his grandmother had acquired from somewhere in Italy to keep from imaging his outing with Lily yesterday. Although staring at art wasn't exactly the best way to stop thinking about his witch when she was artistic herself and could probably put this thing hanging on the wall to shame. He wondered if she had already started her portfolio to hand over to the gallery; he'll have to ask her the next time he sees her.

"Since when are you so fascinated by art?" Astoria a hand at her son's shoulder, Draco at her side. "You've been staring at it for the better part of ten minutes, and even I don't think it's that beautiful."

"Just trying to capture the artist's idea," he says.

"There's an idea behind painting dots on a canvas?" Draco looks at the painting without interest.

"There more than just dots," Astoria rolls her eyes, "I think it's meant to convey the dawn."

"Ah, yes! I see it now behind all those colorful dots."

Scorpius chuckled as his mother pinched her husband's hand where it rested at her waist.

"That aside, we wanted to talk to you about your decision," Astoria says.

"My decision?"

"To work for the Minister," Draco replies.

"And before you give us this speech of how it's the best opportunity and all the works, we wanted to tell you that Bastian is right and you shouldn't just be taking an offer because some people expect you to. Your grandfather means well –"

"Does he?"

Astoria silences Draco with a glare. "Your grandfather means well and wants the best for you, but this choice is solely yours, Scorpius. If you aren't sure and want to explore other options, then I'll handle my father."

" _We'll_ handle your father," Draco corrects.

"We'll handle my father."

Scorpius had never felt more loved by his parents than he did now. Facing Hyperion Greengrass wasn't something anyone wanted to do, but they would do it for him. They'd face anything for him and Cassiopeia.

"Thank you," he tells them both, "And I want to do this. Not for anyone else, but for me. I'm sure of that now."

"Seriously?" Draco looks to him in doubt. "I was getting ready for a duel."

"Oh, please. You would have been on your arse faster than you could blink, darling."

"I love that my wife has no faith in me."

"Faith in you I have, but I know my father."

A sudden shake of the manor stops Draco from responding back, and ends all source of conversation.

"What was that?" Corrina asks.

Her answer is a sound that vibrated throughout the floors of the manor.

"Hyperion?" Cressida calls out in worry.

Hyperion slowly rises from his chair, eyes scanning the room. The shaking stops, but the sound of glass breaking turns them all towards the windows where they see a long crack beginning to form.

And then it happens. The windows shatter and the manor's alarm screeches to life, signaling only one thing. Someone had broken past the wards.

"Apparate!" Hyperion barks out just as a green light shoots into the manor, hitting the bar where Calliope and Damen had been standing, and breaking every glass and bottle.

"I can't!" Daphne shouts in horror, holding onto Corrina. "There's an anti-disapparition jinx!"

"Cassie get under the piano!" Astoria orders, Draco and her already on the floor with Scorpius hidden behind the couch.

"Son of a bitch," Anton drops next to Bastian and Iryna as another curse is thrown at them from outside.

"Keep your head down," Bastian orders his wife, shielding her with his body.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Cassiopeia cries from under the piano.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Just stay under the piano," Draco tries to sooth.

Blaise curses after being showered in glass, but he ignores the cuts on his skin as he searches for his children.

"This can't be happening," Calliope cowers into her brother's chest.

"We're going to be okay," Damen assures her, pressing her even further into the bar and away from the open.

"Ander!" Vera clings onto her husband, remembering just how her own parents had perished this way during the second war.

"I'm here. I'm here," he kisses her head.

"Hyperion, we need to get to the fireplace!" Cressida says, looking to the stone fireplace across the room.

"Stay where you are," he instructs, knowing well that anyone could be killed if they so much as moved the wrong way.

The chandelier above them comes crashing down a few feet away from Corrina and Daphne, making them gasp.

Scorpius shook in fear for himself and his family. He didn't want to die like this, but then again who would? His eyes closed in pain at the cries coming from his little sister and mother, and even in that moment he thought to Lily. He had promised her a life at his side only yesterday and now it was like the world was laughing at him for thinking they could ever truly be together.

"Draco, the window!" Astoria's horrified tone pulls Scorpius away from his own self-pity.

Like his parents, Scorpius' eyes widen in terror at seeing curse after curse being thrown near Cassiopeia. The last of the windows destroyed with glass falling all around the once pristine piano.

"Astoria!" Draco and Cressida yell as Astoria gets up from the floor, throwing a curse back at the window and dropping under the piano quickly, gathering her crying daughter in her arms.

Scorpius' eyes closed again, but this time in relief.

 _She's fine. She's alive._

"Mummy is here, my darling girl. Shh, I'm here," Astoria rocks Cassiopeia back and forth.

"Give me your wand," Anton says to Bastian.

"What? Where's your wand?"

"I left it upstairs."

"Of course you left it upstairs you bloody idiot."

"Well, excuse me, I wasn't planning on possibly being murdered tonight."

"You're never prepared for anything! Typical Anton."

"Now is not the time to be acting like an absolute dick, Bastian. Give me your wand."

"No."

"Are you being serious right now? Give me your fucking wand!"

"Here," Iryna hands him her own wand.

Bastian glares at her for offering up something as intimate as her wand is to his brother. It was one thing for siblings or parents to use one another's wands, but Iryna was his wife. A witch wasn't simply allowed to share her wand with a wizard that wasn't her husband.

"I don't know about you, but I don't plan on dying like this," she glares back at him.

"Do you see any of them?" Anton asks. "I think Aunt Tori may have hit one."

Bastian drops his scowl and looks to the windows. "Two or three. The elves are trying to keep them from entering."

"Recognize anyone?"

"I can't see that well."

"Fabulous, so we have two…maybe three unknown people trying to kill us. I could have been in Norway right now, but who would've wanted to miss this lovely gathering."

"Would you stop whining – what are you doing? Are you out of your fucking mind? You'll burn down the whole manor!"

"Do you have a better idea? I'm open for suggestions," Anton drawls, waving around the wand in his hand and gathering all sources of flame.

"When I gave you my wand I thought you had a sensible plan, but I have to say that I'm with Bastian on this one. You'll burn down the manor and us in it!"

"Could the both of you shut up? I'm concentrating."

The sitting room goes pitch black within seconds, shielding them all under a blanket of absolute darkness and bringing the attacks to a halt. Footsteps grow near to one of the windows, and it's only then that Anton strikes.

"FIENDFYRE!"

An immensely powerful fire came from the wand in the shape of a snake, engulfing the room in light and soaring outside, burning anyone unlucky to be in its path.

"Get up!" Hyperion shouts at them all as the blaze blocks them from another attack.

Anton fights to control the fire, climbing onto his feet and out of a window, his father and brother behind him. They catch sight of two Death Eaters climbing onto their brooms, but neither Bastian nor Ander are able to get a direct hit. In the sky was the same skull, composed of emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth that had plagued England during the past months.

"They're gone," Ander murmurs with his eyes still locked on the Dark Mark.

"Fuck!" Anton shakes the wand in order to stop the continuous outpour of flames.

Hyperion steps up to them, taking the wand in his own hand and casting a silent charm that immediately extinguishes the burning beast. Slowly, one by one, everyone walks out of the manor and into the gardens that were now left ruined by the flames.

"Sorry, Aunt Tori."

Astoria gives a sad smile at Anton's apology. "They'll grow again. We're alive because of you."

"I've summoned the Aurors," Vera says.

"Hyperion," Cressida uttered faintly, her gaze on the paralyzing sight in front of her.

Etched into the ground was the word "cowards" and around it lay many of their house elves staked through the heart.

"They're referring to our neutrality?" Damen asks, holding up a shaking Calliope.

"Yes," Hyperion responds darkly.

"Is it a good time to remind him that he was giving me shite about my wards being touched?" Blaise says to Draco who hands Cassiopeia over to Scorpius.

"He looks ready to kill someone at any second, so I suggest you stay silent."

"OH!" Iryna steps away at seeing a pile of ash that could only have been one of the Death Eaters.

"How many were there?" Daphne questions, wiping at her eye and smudging her makeup.

"With ashy over there, three. We couldn't see any of their faces though," Anton says, taking Iryna's wand from Hyperion and handing it back to her.

"How the hell did they get past our wards?" Ander pulls at his hair.

Multiple crackles echo in the night, startling them all once more and forcing them to draw out their wands.

"If it isn't the golden trio," Blaise grimaces.

Scorpius follows his uncle's gaze to where Harry Potter and the rest of the Aurors had apparated with ease. Next to his shoulder Anton studies the blue-haired wizard from days ago, and who Lily had told him was Teddy Lupin.

"Mr. Greengrass is it?" Harry shakes Hyperion's hand before taking in the chaos around the manor, eyes halting on Scorpius for a moment.

"Yes, and I take it you're Harry Potter from the disdain my son-in-law, Blaise has shown for you."

Harry gives a tight smile.

"Now I know why the name sounded familiar!" Ron stands next to Harry. "Malfoy is married to one of the daughters. Can't say I'm surprised this lot got attacked, but it's a pity there weren't any fatalities."

"RONALD!" Hermione scolds angrily. "They have a child with them!"

"Yeah, well, with parents like hers –"

"Do be careful with your words," Astoria warns. "I'm not above murdering one of Harry Potter's lackeys. Now who are you supposed to be again in this adorable little group? Harry Potter is obviously Harry Potter. Granger is the mud – excuse me, she's the _muggleborn_ poster child. And you are…ah, yes! You're the one that for some reason just wouldn't die."

Laughter sounds after Ron is left standing humiliated.

"I do apologize for my daughter, Weasley. She has quite the sharp tongue, but your insult did warrant retribution. We are not as kind as the Malfoy family, dear child."

"Would you mind speaking with me, Mr. Greengrass?" Harry tries taking control of the situation.

"Well, you did come all this way, Mr. Potter. It would be rude of me not to speak to you after my manor was left looking like this by three of the Death Eaters you have yet to catch."

"The Aurors have tried their best –"

"Had it not been for my grandson three family lines would have been wiped out, but please do remind me how you have everything under control."

Harry shuffles his feet under Hyperion's vicious stare.

"After you, Mr. Potter," Hyperion leads him towards the dead elves and engraved ground, motioning for Ander to follow.

"Hermione," Harry nods to the frightened family.

"I have it from here."

The Aurors all split up to assess the damage or clear the Dark Mark from the sky while Hermione and Ron stay there.

"Are you all alright?" Hermione asks carefully.

"Are we alright?" Daphne scowls. "Yes, we're perfectly fine! It's absolutely normal to have gone through what we have."

"Daphne," Cressida silences her daughter, not needing anyone to get arrested for slapping a mudblood.

"Can we do anything for you?" Hermione tries again. "Is your daughter okay, Astoria?"

"Are you asking if she's okay after almost being killed or after your husband suggested her father's death would be highly deserved?"

Ron doesn't make to apologize even with the sniffles coming from Scorpius' shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a spoiled brat.

"Can we go home now?" Cassiopeia murmurs into Scorpius' ear.

"Soon, I promise. Try going to sleep," he move his hand up and down her back in calming motion.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Anton offers. "Your hand is bleeding."

"I've got her. Just scraped myself with some glass or something."

Anton nods, exhaling deeply. "I need it to be tomorrow so I can get the fuck out of here and be in Norway. Maybe you all should get out too; go to Greece or Germany…"

"I'm sorry to intrude in your conversation, but no one is going anywhere after this. Your family was the latest attacked and we'll need you to stay here," Hermione says to Anton.

"What?" Anton growls back.

"Per Auror regulations, everyone involved in these attacks have been asked to stay in England."

"Involved?" Bastian tilts his head to the side.

"Whether it'd be the attackers or those that were attacked, yes."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Anton throws his hands up in the air. "My family was seconds from being murdered and now you're telling me that I can't leave the country for no shitty reason! We weren't the ones that started this fucking mess, but you're looking at us as if though we did."

"We need to gather all information –"

"Lady, the Death Eaters attacked us because you have failed to catch them! How's that for information? I'm not planning on sticking around for them to attack again and this time finish the job."

"This is just how it works with cases like this one –"

"Anton," Vera places her hand on his shoulder.

"Well it doesn't work for me. I need to speak to your superior, because as my aunt already said you and Weasley are only the lackeys."

"Is there a problem?" Harry leads Hyperion and Ander back to them.

"As a matter of fact there is!" Anton moves to him, shaking his hand vigorously. "Harry Potter, I'm Anton Greengrass. Big fan of your work! The whole killing Voldemort thing was good stuff, classic!"

"Thank you?"

"Now between us great wizards I have a favor to ask. You see the posterchild and her redhead pet are telling me that I can't leave England, but I already have a reservation for Norway tomorrow. You see how this is a problem don't you?"

"I do," Harry nods.

"Great! So I just need you to tell the Aurors that it's perfectly fine for me to leave. If I stay here a second longer I fear dying at the hands of my family or the Death Eaters, but mostly my family."

"You can't leave –"

"Thank you! Finally someone with half a brain – wait, what?"

"No one is allowed to leave due to security measures, I apologize. However, I've already informed Mr. Greengrass that there will be Aurors on his property and Malfoy Manor to ensure everyone's safety and tranquility."

"You don't understand. My safety and tranquility lies on me leaving first thing tomorrow morning!"

Scorpius glances between his cousin and Harry, feeling as though the Auror were looking at him even when talking to Anton. The green eyes that matched Lily's to perfection studying him with a great amount of interest.

"Mr. Greengrass, unfortunately there is nothing I can do. For the time being you'll be forced to stay here."

"Just let it go Anton," Ander mutters.

"I will not let it go!"

"Harry!" a frantic voice calls out.

Anton stops his groaning as the same blue-haired Auror runs over to where they stand.

"What is it Teddy?"

"Four more attacks!" Teddy rushes out. "One in Scotland –"

"Scotland!" Ron's eyes widen. "What the hell are they doing over there?"

"Was it an attack on a muggle?" Hermione asks.

"No, Bletchley Manor. It's owned by a pureblood family."

Scorpius stills at what he hears. Derrik was truly the only person he considered a friend, and he might be…no, he can't be.

"No one killed, but their wards were taken down."

Harry drags a hand over his face at the news. "Go over there, please. Take some of the Aurors with you and be careful."

"Of course."

"And the other attacks?" Ron asks.

"One in Hampshire –"

"That's where Olin lives," Calliope lifts up her head from where it had been resting on her brother's shoulder. "Was it Hallowell Manor?"

"Yes, the same. They suffered minor injuries."

She relaxes against Damen once more, thanking Merlin silently for Olin being alive, and not making her a widow before they even married.

"The other attack was Belizaire Manor. No one was home during the attack from what I gathered."

"All neutral families," Cressida murmured to Hyperion.

"And the last one? You said there were four," Harry says tiredly.

"This one was worst one. Cheshire. No survivors."

"Cheshire?" Iryna's face pales.

Teddy nods. "Faye Manor. It was burnt to the ground."

Everyone turns to Iryna immediately as she doubles over, a loud sob ripping through her throat and past her lips. Anton rushes to her side, taking her into his own arms while Bastian looks on powerlessly.

"Oh no," Vera sighs into Ander's shoulder.

"Did you know them?" Hermione asks at seeing Iryna's pain.

"Her parents. She's Iryna Faye," Hyperion replies with pity in his tone.

"They're dead," Iryna says lifelessly. Her arms sliding up Anton's frame and clinging onto him as she shakes with the power of her cries.

"It's going to be alright," Anton presses a kiss to her head. "I'm here for you. I will always be here for you."

His words couldn't have ran truer. No matter what had happened in the past, Iryna would always be his most dear friend. Her parents may not have loved her or cared for her as they did her brother, but she adored them. She lived for them. To obey them. And now she had no one else besides her brother and the Greengrass family.

"Poor Iryna," Corrina murmurs to her mother.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Harry says with deep regret in his voice.

"None of your words will change what has already happened," Hyperion looks away from his grandsons and Iryna.

"Mr. Potter!"

"What now?" Ron groans.

An out of breath Auror hurries to them, looking both frightened and worried.

"Mr. Potter…sir…I…"

"Get on with it mate!"

"Let him speak Ron!" Hermione shushes the redhead.

"Mr. Potter –"

"Breathe, Garrett. What is it?"

"We've just been informed of another attack, sir."

"You've got to be kidding," Ron glares up at the sky.

"Another one?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where."

"Godric's Hollow, sir. Potter Cottage."

And only then does Scorpius have to let go of Cassiopeia.


	29. Chapter 29

**We hit 300 reviews! Thank you guys for supporting this little idea of mine and loving my characters just as much as I do. Regarding last chapter's ending, sorry! Lol. TBH, the chapter was going to be longer and end differently, but this flowed better. I don't exactly have a huge battle in this chapter as I'm saving it for one specific moment. Warning: my Death Eaters are a bit darker in a way compared to the original J.K Death Eaters. HP was a children's book and my fic is heavy on certain subjects. Hope you guys like this chapter too and my Dom/Anton lovers there's a little something for you! Happy reading and Happy belated Christmas!**

"Sure you two will be alright on your own?" Ginny asks for the third time. "I can always get someone else to cover the story or have Grandmum Molly come over…"

"Mum, just go already! Lily and I don't need a babysitter."

Lily giggled at Albus' exasperated tone as she continued decorating her gingerbread house. Their mum had been debating with herself for the past three hours since she had been asked to cover some quidditch star's retirement, and every time she had been ready to leave she would turn back.

"Of all the days for James to be out on assignment and for Katie to ask me for a blasted favor," Ginny sighed.

"How can you trust James and not me? I'm seventeen! Merlin knows I can look after Lily for a couple of hours. We'll just have some brother and sister time, finish decorating and maybe play a game of exploding snap."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Albus. I'm worried of leaving you two alone with all that's going on right now."

"No one would dare attack our home. How about you go cover the story and then hurry back if you're really worried about us."

"Maybe it's better if I stay –"

"Mum, we'll be okay. You won't be gone for long," Lily says.

Ginny looked to Lily with doubt still in her eyes, but she gives a small nod either way. "If you think so, sweetie. Remember that grandmum is only a floo away."

"Seriously? I've been telling you the same thing for the past three hours!" Albus protests.

"I'm the favorite," Lily grins, biting into a gumdrop.

"Shut it you brat."

"Behave you two," Ginny points at them before grabbing her purse and pressing a kiss to their cheeks. "Hopefully your dad will be home in an hour or so, but I'll be back soon. Please be careful and don't go anywhere."

"If there's a fire save the valuables and grab Lily, got it!"

Ginny steps in front of Albus, staring at him sternly and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I need you to be an adult. Lily is only fifteen, so she can't use magic as easily as you can. Look after her."

"I would never let anything happen to her," he promises.

"I know you wouldn't. Okay, be safe and I love you both."

"Love you too!" Lily and Albus wave as she disappears into the fireplace.

"Finally!" Albus claps his hands together loudly. "Now with her gone we can do whatever."

"And by whatever you mean…"

"No clue, but we'll think of something to make this night epic."

She shakes her head at him in amusement. "Well in the meantime you can help me decorate the sweets for the Ministry workers."

"Why can't we just ask Vic for some cookies, again?" he asks, popping one of the sugarplums into his mouth and earning a swat to his hand.

"Because I like decorating and it's a nice gesture. They deserve something after all they do, and most of them have known us all our lives."

"Alright, point taken. Scooch over so I can help. I get to decorate the dragons!"

"Be my guest," she moves the candy bowls closer to him.

"Do you remember when dad would help us decorate those gingerbread men?"

"You mean the horribly burnt things that were supposed to be gingerbread men? Yeah, I remember. He used to set out all these treats that you and James would end up eating while I covered my cookies in loads of frosting."

"Mum would get so mad when she saw the kitchen."

"And dad would hug her and say that a messy kitchen was the sign of happiness."

"He always knew how to butter her up," he laughs, stealing a chocolate from her.

"We're lucky to have to parents that love each other."

"We are. You know what else I remember about those days?"

"Hmm?" she glances to him, biting at a piece of caramel.

"James would always eat all of your cookies because they were the prettier ones and he'd make you cry, but then –"

"But then you'd hit him and chase him around the house until he apologized," she says with a smile. "And every time you'd make me a special cookie just for me with my favorite green sprinkles to cheer me up."

"You were always my favorite," he says.

"Is Albus Severus Potter admitting that I am the favorite around these parts?"

"Oh, shut up. You being the baby of the family makes you a shoe in to be the favorite, including mine."

"You're my favorite too," she takes his hand in hers, recalling how he would hold her hand whenever she was scared or still unsteady on her legs as a child.

"I'm so telling James that!"

A comfortable silence falls around them as they finish decorating the sweets, the fire crackling and warming the cottage from the wintry evening.

"This is nice," he murmurs.

"What is?"

"Us bonding. We haven't really done that in a while…"

"You're usually busy, but I guess I've been distracted too with it being O.W.L year and all."

He places the last of his cookies into one of the round boxes she had brought out, turning to face her completely. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course," she says with curiosity in her tone.

"I know I haven't been the nicest person this past term, but I don't want you to think that I don't care about you. James and you are the most important people in my life, and I can't imagine not having you two with me."

Lily softens at his words. "You and James are just as important to me, Albie."

"Do you forgive me for being an arse?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she hugs him, breathing in his comforting smell.

His own arms wrap around her, holding her close and kissing her head just like he used to do when they were children.

"Albus?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you do it? What has he done to you?"

Albus pulls away from her in confusion before it dawns on him exactly who she is referring to.

"Why?" she asks.

He presses his lips together, exhaling deeply and keeping his eyes on hers. "It's always easier to blame others for your own failures. I started Hogwarts thinking that I would be exactly like dad, so when I met him I imagined he would be like his own dad. He wasn't. Scorpius was quiet and studious, and everyone seemed to be drawn to him. He was better at everything and I wasn't. All of a sudden I was the one that started to fall behind."

"You were jealous," she whispers.

Albus lets out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I was jealous."

"And you took it out on him."

He nods, "And I took it on him. I thought that it would make me feel better, but I only ended up wounding my pride every time. He's a bloody glacier that seems impenetrable."

 _You have no idea how untrue that is._

"Do you think that maybe it'd be best to stop all of this? I don't think you or him actually gain something with this little competition."

"It's been going on for years that I'm not sure what it'd be like to not throw words at him. He isn't some saint either, mind you. Bloke has hexed me a couple of times."

"You broke his shoulder at the beginning of term."

"Bletchley turned me into a walking wart."

"You deserved it."

"I did deserve it, especially because you almost got hurt."

 _What would he say if I told him I loved Scorpius? He didn't despise him…or at least not entirely._

"Albus?"

"Another profound question?"

She gives a breathy giggle. "More like something I want to tell you…"

"What?" he takes another sugarplum.

"It's about Mal –"

The cottage suddenly shakes, startling them as noise vibrates off of the walls.

"The hell?" Albus walks to the window when a green light blasts into the room, breaking the glass and knocking him down.

"Albus!" she shouts in fear at seeing him covered in blood from where the glass had cut him.

"Get to the fireplace!" he climbs back on his feet, wand in his hand as every window begins to shatter around them, the sound of their alarm screeching in the background.

She quickly does as he says, racing towards the fireplace only for it to be blasted into nothing but mere stone, debris hitting Lily and forcing her to cry out in pain. She feels blood dripping down her face and her palm is covered in cuts from the glass and stone.

"Lily!" Albus pulls her up, touching her face and smearing more blood onto his hands.

She winces at his touch. "The door Albus! The door!"

He swivels to face the half-standing red door that was the only barrier between them and their attackers.

"You need to apparate us!" she cries at seeing it fall apart slowly.

"I can't," he whispers, and it's the worst thing Lily has ever heard in her life.

"What?"

"I tried just now…I can't…I'm sorry."

There was no way out. The fireplace lay broken and Creature had gone to help their grandmother at the Burrow. With an anti-disapparition jinx in place they were literally sitting ducks. They could try to duel, but Merlin only knew how many were out there. The Ministry would be alerted the moment Lily used magic as an under-aged witch, but how fast would someone get here?

There was always a "but" at the end of each option.

She didn't want to die. She thought of all the people she loved: her family, even Alice and Lysander, and Scorpius. Oh, Scorpius. He had made such sweet love to her yesterday, promised a future with them together, and now…was yesterday a goodbye?

"It's going to be okay," she finds herself saying to Albus when he visibly shakes.

"They're going to break down the door," he says, "I'll hold them off and you need to run. I left one of my training brooms outside. Get to the Burrow as fast as you can."

"No. I won't leave you."

"Lily, their wands will be drawn to kill. You need to run!"

She shakes her head, a tear rolling down her cheek and mixing with the blood and dirt on her face.

"I'm your older brother, Lily Luna! Do what I say!"

His shout is accompanied by the door blasting off its hinges. The smell of smoke entering the cottage and Lily can see a fire devouring the gardens.

"Is anyone home?" the intruder taunts.

"Please, Lily," Albus pleads.

"Check the rooms. I'll check down here."

"No need, look over there."

Lily shrinks back as two tall people cloaked in black and with a mask covering their faces take notice of her and Albus. Their wands are drawn, walking up to them with measured steps, silent and deadly.

"Two baby Potters," one of them coos. "Where's daddy?"

"You don't know who you're messing with," Albus glares at them, his voice sounding steady even as his body shook against Lily.

"Are we supposed to be scared? Look at you two cowering like rats. Do you even know how to use that wand, little boy?"

"He's probably already wet himself," the other man says. "Don't worry, we'll just kill you and be on our way, but I suppose we could first have some fun with her."

Bile rises to Lily's throat at the clear insinuation.

"We did go through all that trouble of breaking into your home, might as well enjoy ourselves for a moment before we leave your corpses for Potter to find. Tell us sweetheart have you ever been fucked?"

Lily pushes back into the wall, the crunch of glass sounding under her palms.

"Over my dead body," Albus snarls.

"Well, you being dead is sort of the outcome we're looking for. Maybe we'll have you watch her suck one of our cocks while she gets fucked. I'm sure we can even get her to cum like a good little whore."

She wanted to glare at them. To keep her gaze strong and show them that she wasn't afraid. She couldn't. The promise of being raped before she was murdered made her beg Merlin for a quick death. Lily didn't want her parents or Albus to go through that type of pain. Didn't want them to see what they had done to her.

"But enough talk. I'm already getting hard just thinking of her on her knees – AH!"

"POMME!" Lily shouts, her small little owl attacking the men with her sharp talons.

"STUPEFY!" Albus aims his wand at the Death Eaters, throwing them back into the wall with the power of his hit. "Come on!" he shouts at her.

Grabbing her wand from the counter, Lily runs after Albus when she feels a sort of whip come around her ankle, thorns digging into her skin. Her pained scream turns Albus back to her, his hand working the whip loose, fingernails bleeding as the thorns cut into him too.

"We aren't finished," the Death Eater points his wand while the other lays on the floor.

The thorns dig into her skin more and her vision begins to blur with tears. Albus throws a spell at the man, but it's easily blocked and retaliated with force. Pomme screeches, flying overhead and alerting anyone that could hear.

"Filthy bird! Avada –"

"Protego!" Lily shields Pomme from being hit before a whole new alarm sounds off, her wand shaking in her hand at the use of magic outside of Hogwarts.

The Death Eater glares from behind the hideous mask at what she had just done. The Ministry had been alerted and she could hear people racing towards the cottage, shouting hers and Albus' names.

"DEATH EATERS!"

"SUMMON THE AURORS!"

Witches and wizards alike take aim at the Death Eaters, but they apparate in seconds. The Dark Mark visible in the night sky.

"Lily, sweetheart," an elderly witch drops next to her while a man tends to Albus and three more to the flames that had burnt a part of the cottage.

Pomme flies onto her shoulder, pecking her cheek gently and hooting as if to say, "I'm here. It's okay."

"Her ankle is caught," another witch kneels. "This is going to hurt, okay? Just breathe."

Lily nods as the witch places her wand near the whip and casts a silent spell, pulling the thorns out from where they were imbedded. A whimper escapes past Lily's lips, an ugly wound glaring up at her and oozing drops of blood.

"I need to see my sister. I'm fine," she hears Albus say before he's at her side.

She can't hold back the hideous sob that comes from her, hugging Albus and staining each other with dirt and blood.

"Albus," she cries into his shoulder.

Lily lets it all out. Her fear of death. His death. The promise of being raped. Her fear of never seeing her family again. Her fear of never seeing Scorpius again.

Around them they faintly hear the telltale sounds of apparition. One of the wizards that had helped with the fire greets a Ministry official, telling them what had happened and why Lily had been forced to use magic. Their cottage soon becomes surrounded by the well-dressed men as healers tend to their injuries.

"LILY! ALBUS!" an all too familiar voice calls to them. "LET ME THROUGH!"

They turn to see James struggling to get past the officials blocking entrance to the cottage, his messenger bag tossed aside and his face absolutely horrified.

"I'M JAMES POTTER! THAT'S MY BROTHER AND SISTER, LET ME THROUGH!"

A fist colliding with bone silences everyone as James punches one of the officials, barreling past the blockade and towards Lily and Albus.

"Merlin, tell me you two are okay! I saw the crowd… _Fuck_ …I…" he holds them tightly to him.

"We're alright. Bloody, but we're alright," she murmurs.

"What happened?" he glances to Albus.

"Death Eaters. They used an anti-disapparation jinx to keep us locked in," Albus licks his dry lips, "Pomme bought me some time and I got a spell in."

"They attacked our home," James mutters in disbelief.

"They knew we were alone," Lily whispers, drawing Albus and James' attention. "Think about it. They wouldn't have attacked if dad had been here."

"They were _spying_ on us the whole time!" Albus growls.

"And we were stupid enough not to notice," James drags a hand through his hair.

Lily nods, closing her eyes tiredly and leaning into James' warmth.

"It's the Aurors!" someone yells.

Her eyes quickly open, looking around Albus and spotting her father with a handful of Aurors following after him.

"Daddy!" she shouts out.

His head turns towards the sound of her voice faster than a snitch could fly and relief immediately soothes the fear in his glazed eyes. Like James he pushed past the Ministry officials and healers, and fell onto the ground beside them.

"Daddy," she says again.

His body shakes in silent sobs, pulling Lily and her brothers to him. "I'm so sorry," he repeats over and over again.

Minutes pass or perhaps hours – Lily isn't even sure of the time or how long she's clung onto her father's coat. A few officials call out to Harry, but he pays them no attention. His focus is solely on his children.

"A healer has already looked you both over?" he touches the cuts marring Lily's face.

"Yeah," Albus replies, his voice hoarse.

"Nothing serious?"

"Lily's ankle; the Death Eater used some kind of whip to keep her from moving. The healer said it would be fine in a few days."

Harry glanced at her bandaged ankle with self-loathing coating his expression.

"It's nothing, daddy."

"Hmm."

"Where's Aunt Mione and Uncle Ron?" Lily asks, trying to change the subject.

"They had to stay back at Greengrass Manor –"

"Greengrass Manor?" she sits up as best she could.

"There was an attack. The Malfoy and Zabini families were there as well."

And only then does the bile Lily had kept down force its way past her lips. She vomits everything, her ears ringing. Somewhere in the background she hears her mother's desperate cries to let her through as Albus holds her hair back.

The world goes black.

* * *

It had been four days. Four days since his family had been attacked. Four days since his witch had gone through an attack herself.

Four days since he last slept.

Four days since food tasted like something other than dirt to him.

Four days of not knowing how she was.

Four days…

Rain beats down against Malfoy Manor, his fingers tracing the droplets that slid down one of the many windows lining the sitting room. He counted each drop to keep his mind focused on something, but it was futile. Nothing could stop the inner turmoil eating him away.

Of all the times the bloody Daily Prophet had chosen to keep quiet regarding a story! He was sure it was due to Harry Potter's influence and the fact that Ginny and James Potter worked for the newspaper that there hadn't been mass coverage of the attack against them. Of course the same privacy hadn't been given to his own family – the attack on Greengrass Manor making it to the front page – or any of the other families that had been attacked.

He needed to know if she was safe. Was she hurt? Did they…touch her? He'd murder someone if the latter had occurred. Scorpius couldn't take any more of this! Everything in his mind was screaming at him to go straight to that place she called "Burrow" and demand to know where she was, but first he'd need to get past his own mother.

The moment they had returned to Malfoy Manor, his parents and Uncle Blaise had tightened all defenses to the point that you couldn't leave without an alarm sounding off. His mother had even cast a spell on the gardens that would lead to an attack if an intruder so much as stepped foot onto their land.

"Scorpius, come play exploding snap with us!" Corrina waved him over from where she sat with her siblings and a giggling Cassiopeia.

"Next round," he promises.

"Save yourself, Scorp. These witches practically own my vault now," Damen tickles Cassiopeia.

"I'm going to win Goliath next," Cassiopeia grins mischievously.

"Touch Goliath and I'll skin Persephone."

Scorpius laughs softly, feeling better at hearing his little sister's laugh when her cries had been etched into his head after the attack.

"Afternoon, family."

Scorpius' attention snaps towards the voice, running out of the room and sliding to a stop in the foyer, practically knocking down an elf in his haste to see Anton.

"Scorpius! What in the world are you doing?" Astoria blinks in shock at seeing her son sliding through the manor like a child.

"I slipped," he offers weakly before looking to Anton.

"Cousin," Anton greets calmly as if Scorpius wasn't ready to strangle him and demand to know what he had found out.

"How is Iryna?" Daphne asks, earning a glare from Scorpius. It wasn't that he felt sorry for his cousin's wife, but it was no secret how her parents treated her. And right now all Scorpius cared about was knowing how his witch was doing, damn it!

Anton sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "You can imagine. Bastian and my mother are with her; Halden arrives sometime tomorrow to oversee preparations for the funeral. Diantha tried to visit, but she sent her away."

"And Vera? The attack and what happened to Iryna's parents must have brought back her own memories," Astoria says.

"I don't think she's slept – none of us really have even with the Aurors at the manor."

"Like the Aurors are even useful," Blaise scowled, "Potter's home was attacked and he's the head of the bloody department."

 _Yes, talk about the Potter family_ , Scorpius chanted in his head.

"Let's not talk about this anymore. It does nothing for my nerves," Daphne said.

 _I'm about to murder my own aunt._

"Where are your cousins, Scorpius?" Draco asks, pouring himself a glass of wine and offering another to Blaise.

"Sitting room playing cards."

"Why don't we join them," Astoria takes her sister's arm in hers. "We can play parlor games as well or have some tea and biscuits…"

"Aren't we a little old for parlor games?" Daphne looks at her sister with amusement.

"We are never too old for a bit of fun. Let me just get one of the elves to bring us some treats, surely Cassie is already hungry. Come along gentlemen."

Blaise and Draco follow after their wives, Anton behind them at a much slower pace. He stands next to Scorpius, fixing his blazer and staring at a candelabra.

"Do you know how many redhead cousins that girl has? I had to stalk all of them until I finally figured out who this Hugo bloke was," Anton murmurs.

"How is she?" Scorpius demands more than asks.

"She has a few scrapes and bruises, and an injured ankle. She was alone with one of her brothers when it happened – Albus, I think Hugo said. One of their owls was able to buy them some time to escape, but they were forced to fight. The owl alerted everyone and when she used magic outside of school it alerted the Ministry."

"How bad are her injuries? Where are they now?"

"Not too bad from what I gathered, but she has to keep off her ankle for a few days. They're staying somewhere called the 'Burrow' or at least that's what Hugo said."

"It's where her grandparents live," he tells Anton, breathing out shakily. "Are you sure she's alright? They didn't touch her?"

"She's just as scared as we all are, but nothing happened. You could see her for yourself if you'd like," Anton suggests.

"How am I supposed to see her? My parents have me locked up in the bloody manor."

"Hugo said that everyone is going to be in Diagon Alley today; they're trying to distract themselves. As for you being locked up let me handle it."

"Why are you two still standing there for?" Astoria calls to them, a platter of cucumber sandwiches in her hands.

"I was trying to convince Scorpius to go with me to Essex, but he says you and Uncle Draco have him under house arrest."

"He isn't under house arrest; we just don't want him wandering outside unprotected. You should do the same and stay at Greengrass Manor."

"I've never liked sitting still."

Astoria rolls her eyes. "Why do you need to go to Essex?"

"I made an investment in some little company that I need to oversee and I thought it'd be a nice distraction, seeing as the Aurors were serious about us not leaving the country. The girls wrote to me saying that Scorpius didn't look himself after you almost got yourself killed by running straight into the line of fire."

"I was protecting my daughter," Astoria pursed her lips in annoyance, having heard how stupid she had been from every single member of her family already.

"And that's what makes you a great mother. He'll be safe with me, Aunt Tori. Did I or did I not save all of our arses that night? We'll be back first thing tomorrow morning –"

"Tomorrow morning?" Scorpius and Astoria ask in union.

"I don't know how long I'll take, best not to apparate late at night. A mate of mine has his home in Essex, so we'll stay there."

Scorpius stares at Anton in confusion then glances to his mother, waiting for her to give her answer when his father walks back into the foyer.

"Is there a problem?" Draco asks.

"I wanted to borrow your baby boy for the day," Anton says.

"And do what?"

"He's going to Essex," Astoria replies not seeming at all convinced by the idea.

"So, can I take him or no? Don't want it to get too late…"

Neither Astoria nor Draco respond.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think I'd let anything happen to Scorpius? He'll be perfectly safe with me and there hasn't been a single attack over there."

It's Astoria that surprisingly agrees. "If a single hair is missing from his head Bastian becomes an only child understood?"

Draco lifts his brow in surprise.

"Understood," Anton grins.

"Be careful," Draco says to Scorpius.

"And try to have some fun, darling. Love you," Astoria presses a kiss to Scorpius' cheek.

"I love you too," Scorpius replies, nodding to his father in goodbye.

"Let's go. Time is of the essence!"

Scorpius follows after Anton who looked like a man on a mission as he sped out of the manor.

"Hurry before they change their minds," Anton says.

"Why did you tell them that we would be back until tomorrow morning?"

"Because you're going to steal away Ms. Potter for the night."

"What?"

"How many times do I have to say I hate repeating myself? You're going to steal away your witch and take her to the chateau for some privacy. Hugo said she was just as worried for you as you've been for her. Poor girl fainted when she found out you had been attacked the same night she had."

"And how exactly am I going to steal her away?" Scorpius drawls.

"Leave that to me."

"I suddenly fear for my life."

They apparate into Diagon Alley – the shopping area overran by stone faced Aurors and a small group of wizards and witches. Scorpius had never seen the alley so empty before, but he could only imagine why it was. His Uncle Blaise said he had seen many families trying to leave England when he had dealt with some business at the Ministry; no doubt everyone feared being attacked.

The charming boutique owned by Dominique Weasley was now forgotten next to Gringotts with the mannequins glancing around for any sign of customers. With the Death Eaters having been spotted in the north side of the alley most people had stayed clear of the shops there, only visiting the bank if they had to.

"Father says it's just like the second war when Voldemort had taken over," Anton says at seeing the alley.

"Do you think they'll catch them?"

For the first time Scorpius sees doubt in Anton's eyes, his lips pressed tightly together.

"I don't know. Grandfather plans on speaking to the Minister if they aren't caught by the end of the year. He wants use to leave the country; go to Germany with Grandmother Cressida's brother."

"My grandparents are supposed to be arriving next week, but father thinks its best they don't come at all. He thinks there'll be another attack and doesn't want them to be stuck in England if it happens."

"Unfortunately he might be right, but there's no point in wondering when it'll happen. Let's reunite you and your witch again."

She has her back to him, standing on the toes of her good foot as she tries rehanging an ornament that had fallen from the top of the Christmas tree. Her face is adorably concentrated –with the tip of her tongue poking out between her rosy lips – and she pays the doorbell no mind, too focused on the task at hand.

 _His stubborn witch._

He steps behind her and takes the ornament, hanging it easily at the top and hearing the gasp that escapes her at seeing the all too familiar ring on his finger.

"Scorpius," she whispered, spinning around to face him and laughing in disbelief.

"Hello, love."

Without a single care about being seen Lily kisses him with raw passion and he has to catch himself on a counter before they both toppled onto the floor. His hand clasped gently into the back of her hair, pressing in softly as the other fell to her waist. He could vaguely see Anton looking away at the show of affection from the corner of his eye, but Scorpius could care less at having his cousin see how much he loved his witch. It was only when a startled gasp reached his ears that the world came back into focus.

"Lily!"

They break apart immediately and see Dominique standing there in absolute shock, her blue eyes wide and lips parted.

"Dominique," Lily gulps soundly.

"Let me handle this. You've just shocked the poor girl," Anton holds up a hand, walking up to Dominique and placing his hand at her shoulder. "Breathe, sweetheart. Now I know what you're thinking. How could she be with Scorpius when I'm obviously better looking than him? Well to be fair, she only met me a few days ago."

Dominique blinked up at Anton, opening and closing her mouth.

"Are you going to faint? I'd like a warning if you are because I never played quidditch so my reflexes aren't that great and you might end up banging your head on the countertop."

"How?" she asks dazedly.

"I was never a fan of quidditch – quite dirty the game and I don't like messing up my hair. I also get a bit nauseous when I fly which is actually a common occurrence in wizards –"

"Not that! How did _that_ happen?" Dominique waves to Scorpius and Lily.

"Oh, _that_! No clue, but it happened."

"Lily?"

Anton draws Dominique back to him by her chin, and the strawberry blonde glances down at the strong hand touching her face.

"They're in love. It's neither my place, nor yours to object so please tell me I won't be forced to obliviate you because I find no pleasure in harming anyone that doesn't warrant it."

"You don't have to obliviate me, but I'd still like for one of them to explain this to me."

Scorpius watches Lily hobble her way to Dominique, her ankle wrapped neatly and sending pure hatred through him. They had hurt his witch – someone as kind as her and defenseless. He knew Anton had said she hadn't been touched, but he needed to hear it from her. Scorpius would hunt the Death Eaters down himself if they had harmed more than her ankle.

"Dom, I love him and he loves me. It just happened, but I don't regret any of it."

"He's the bloke you've been seeing? Now I know why you've been hiding him…You said Hugo knows, was that true?"

Lily nods. "He found out back at Hogwarts."

"And you?" Dominique looks back at Anton.

"Saw them together the day I was at Hogwarts. Now that I think of it you two suck at keeping shite a secret. Three people have found you out because you were too busy snogging."

"How long?" Dominique asks.

"Beginning of term," Lily replies. "But I've had a crush on him since my first year. We're going to tell our families, please don't say anything for now."

"Lily –"

"You said you were in love once – that you still are. Please understand, Dominique. You more than anyone should."

Dominique avoided glancing at Anton, whose attention had fallen on her at Lily's mention of her being in love with someone.

Scorpius places a hand at the small of Lily's back, looking straight at her cousin with unblinking eyes. "I love her. Believe it," he says firmly.

"And who am I to go contradict that," Dominique smiles. "You're going to tell the family?"

Lily nods repeatedly.

"Oh, Godric Gryffindor. Good luck with that one."

"It won't be that bad," Anton leans against the counter. "Worst case scenario is they're both put in the mental ward, but they'll at least see each other during lunch."

"No one is going to end up in a mental ward," Scorpius says.

"You might once your Grandfather Lucius finds out you've tainted your precious and pristine bloodline. He'll think she put you under some kind of love potion or something along those lines."

"Lily would never do that!" Dominique glares at Anton.

He holds up his hands in surrender, "I know that, but our family has this little thing about bringing in anything less than a pureblood into our home. The whole thing is overrated and I don't agree yet there are those – his grandparents and mine – that believe purity shall conquer. Just take a look at the Malfoy crest, it literally says that in Latin!"

"It says that?" Lily deflates as she looks up at Scorpius.

"Don't worry, darling! Mine says we're the 'Imperial House of Greengrass' and that's just a load of shite. I could tell you a thing or two about my family that wouldn't make us so 'imperial' believe me. Just give Scorpius two or three sons and Lucius will love you for continuing his name. Malfoys only breed one child each generation with the exception of Uncle Draco – us Greengrass members like to keep a healthy number of brats running around."

Scorpius sees the blush on Lily's cheeks at the mention of children. They've been intimate more than a fair share of times and she'd still probably tell people he kissed her in order to get her pregnant. His sweet, shy witch.

"Anyway, now that everyone is slowly starting to realize you two are fucking, let's get to the kidnapping portion of the afternoon," Anton grins.

"The what?" Lily asks.

"Scorpius is going to kidnap you for the rest of the day…and night. Don't worry you'll be back tomorrow morning."

"She can't go anywhere," Dominique says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure she can! All she has to do is take Scorpius' arm and apparate out of here."

"Lily was almost killed by Death Eaters. I am responsible for her and will not allow her to be only Merlin knows where! What if something happens to them?"

"You make a valid argument," Anton nods before taking her hand, "So we'll have to chaperone!"

"Excuse me?"

"You just said that if they go alone they'll be in danger, but if we're with them we can keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"That's a great idea!" Lily smiles.

"No it's not," Dominique tries taking her hand back. "We aren't going anywhere, Lily. Everyone would be out looking for us."

"Already taken care of. Hugo – your cousin – was given a letter in your handwriting telling Potter that you wanted to have some cousin time with Lily to keep her distracted because you've noticed that she's been very tense lately. Hugo has clear instructions on what to do should anyone try contacting either of you. He was also given a hefty amount of gold for his troubles and polyjuice potion I hope he doesn't have to use."

Everyone stares at Anton with unblinking eyes, mouths wide open.

"The fuck?" Scorpius mutters.

"How did you get my handwriting?" Dominique asks.

"I am a wizard of many talents if you'd care to find out, Ms. Weasley. Now do I have to put you over my shoulder or will you take my arm so we can apparate?"

Dominique continues to stare at him, making no move to take his arm.

"Shoulder it is!" Anton bends down slightly, throwing her over his shoulder as she squeals, fists pounding at his strong back.

"Put me down this instant!"

Lily and Scorpius look at their cousins in a mix of shock and amusement.

"Would you stop shouting woman? My ears are sensitive, and no I will not let you down!"

"This is kidnapping!"

"Your point?"

"I could have you arrested this second."

"And when Harry Potter walks in to arrest me, you can tell him how I was kidnapping you so his daughter could have a good shag with the son of his childhood rival revealing their secret, tearing apart both families, and separating Lily and Scorpius forever."

"I need my purse," Dominique huffs.

Anton adjusts her weight on his shoulder, grabbing the purse she had pointed to behind the counter.

"And my wand."

He turns back again.

"Are you planning on letting me down?"

"Nope," he pops the p.

"They make a cute couple," Lily whispers to Scorpius.

"Let's handle our love life and let them do whatever that is," he chuckles, taking her hand and apparating after Anton.

The chateau stands amid the magnificent rolling countryside. The rain that had fallen turning to more snow and covering every inch of the land.

"Where are we?" Dominique asks.

"My grandmother's childhood home," Anton replies, setting her down and fixing a stray hair from her intricate braid, Scorpius and Lily apparating somewhere behind them.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius looked down at Lily in concern when she rests her head on his shoulder, breathing in and out slowly.

"Still getting used to this."

He kisses her head and rubs her back soothingly, waiting for Lily's dizziness to pass.

"So you two enjoy the chateau and send an elf if you need us," Anton tells them, making Dominique swivel around to face him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Did I forget to mention we were going to chaperone from afar?"

"Yes," she scowls.

"Well, now you know. They need their privacy and there's a small wizarding village nearby that has the best jelly filled crumpets."

"I'm not leaving Lily alone."

"She has Scorpius who is perfectly capable of protecting her if it comes down to it – which it won't. The Death Eaters haven't been sighted anywhere near this area."

Dominique makes to argue before she's silenced by his gloved finger on her lips.

"I wouldn't leave them alone if it wasn't safe, trust me."

She pulls his hand away from her, nodding. "Fine, but we have to be back before it gets too late."

"Great!" he laces his fingers through hers, earning a blush from Dominique. "Use a contraceptive potion, Scorpius! Oh, and make sure you slow down on your thrusts you never want to come before the witch it's terribly impolite."

"Merlin, Anton!" Scorpius glares while Lily giggles next to him and Dominique turns a shade redder.

"Just some good old advice from your older cousin."

"Just go."

"Okay, but Lily make sure you tell him if he's hitting all the right angles."

"I'm going to kill you," Scorpius throws a snowball at him.

Anton laughs, apparating himself and Dominique, the snowball colliding with a tree.

"I like him," Lily says, pressing closer into Scorpius' warmth.

"That's because you weren't the one he was making fun of," he kisses her forehead, "Come on, your nose is red."

She lets out a soft, pained whimper as they walk towards the chateau. Her eyes glaring in annoyance at the bandaged ankle.

"How did it happen?" he asks.

"We were out the door when I felt something like a whip wrap around my ankle, thorns digging into the skin and if I moved they would cut deeper."

He closes his eyes in anger as the need to punch something runs through him.

"I'm okay," she says, her hands soft and gentle against his face. "Did they…touch you?"

"No, nothing like that."

He looked at her again, making sure she wasn't hiding anything from him.

"Nothing happened," she assured him.

"Nothing happened, but you aren't telling me everything."

She sighs. "If it hadn't been for Pomme…it might have happened. We were alone and there was no way to apparate or use the floo. Albus wanted me to run while he held them back, but I'm sure they would have caught me. Just look at my ankle…"

"Oh, Lily," he hugged her to him. He silently thanked Albus for having chosen her over his own life at a moment where nothing was sure. "I was so scared when I heard your home had been attacked. Anton had to hold me back from chasing after your father. I've been dying each day at not knowing where you were or if you were hurt."

"I felt the same when I found out about the attack on your family. Hugo was my only source of comfort, bringing me the Daily Prophet and telling me everything his parents had seen and heard when they were at Greengrass Manor. How's Cassiopeia?"

"Frightened like all of us, but we've tried to keep her occupied with something or other. My parents have kept us at the manor until today when Anton helped me see you."

"We owe him," she kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I'll get him a card."

She laughs before letting out a gasp as he swings her into his arms, carrying her into the welcoming chateau. "I can still walk," she protests halfheartedly.

"Your ankle would say otherwise."

"I'm getting used to being spoiled because of this little thing," she rotates her ankle slowly.

He bends his face to her, kissing her. "I plan on spoiling you every single day, Ms. Potter."

"Is that a promise?"

"It most definitely is," he sets her down in front of the fireplace. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Only breakfast. We were about to go eat when you and your cousin kidnapped us," she says, warming her hands.

"Let me go fix something up for us…"

She lifts a brow.

"Let me go tell the house elf to fix something up for us. You can set some blankets and pillows on the floor so we can eat in front of the fire."

She nods in agreement and begins making them a little nest on the floor.

After he orders the elves to prepare them a meal he walks back to her and admires his beautiful witch as she lays against the fur blankets.

"Warmer?" he sits next to her, caressing a rosy cheek.

"Much. I love you."

He kisses her again, "I love you more."

"Your cousin is right, you know?"

"About what?"

"People keep finding out about us because we keep snogging."

"You were the one that jumped on me back at the boutique."

She runs her fingers through his hair, "I couldn't help it."

"I am quite irresistible."

"That you are, Mr. Malfoy. I almost told Albus about us…"

"Excuse me?" his eyes widen.

"The day we were attacked I almost told him."

"Why?"

"Something in me wanted him to know. We were talking and for a second I felt like I could trust him – that I should trust him. He admitted to being jealous of you…"

"Jealous?" he drawls.

"He seemed lost and tired, almost like wasn't as sure of himself as he makes everyone believe. I only hope that he can change and realize that there is no point to act like he does. Albus is a good person deep down." Scorpius gives her a look. "Okay, okay…very deep down. He reminds me of you."

"What have I told you about comparing me with people that share your blood?"

"It's true, though. You both are weighed down by your names and don't realize that you are more than just the family you were born into."

Scorpius looked towards the fire, realizing that there was some truth to her words, although he wouldn't jump up to admit it. It was childish of him, he knew, but it wasn't as if seven years of enduring Albus' taunts could easily be erased.

"I think that maybe one day you two could be friends – setting aside your past differences…"

"And I think you're too kind," he looks down at her dotingly. "You always try to find some sort of goodness in everyone and everything."

"I don't think that's entirely true."

"It is or you wouldn't be with me, love."

"I'm with you because I'm in love with you."

"So love has blinded you," he teased.

Lily giggles, "If I am blind then don't let me see the light."

"You're never getting away from me now; I'm holding you captive."

"Captive?"

"Mm-hmm. My captive for all eternity."

"Eternity at your side," she bites her lip in contemplation.

"I'm never letting you go."

"Don't. Don't ever let me go."

"I need you," his hand slithers beneath her dress, wrapping it around her leg and moving it over his hip, careful not to disturb her ankle.

"What about lunch?"

"Are you starving?"

"Well, no…But what if someone walks in on us?"

"No one will," he promises, kissing away another protest.

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"I can't lose you. I don't ever want to go through that again."

He pulls away from her neck, "You won't lose me, Lily. I'm not going to let anything take you away from me. I promise you."

The wizarding village was small and quaint – untouched by the horrors that had been occurring in the larger parts of England. Children sucked on colorful candies while parents walked in and out of the shops, the smell of freshly baked sweets and hot chocolate wafting through the chilled air.

Dominique felt at home.

She didn't know anyone here and they didn't know her. Here she didn't have to pretend that everything was alright. That what happened didn't happen. In France her grand-mére would constantly ask her why she had that look in her eyes and at the Burrow the noise was too much to deal with when all she wanted was silence. This little village was nothing like either place.

What was truly astonishing was the wizard at her side and the fact that he had yet to let go of her hand. The fifteen year old girl in her was pinching herself repeatedly still not believing that Anton Greengrass – the only wizard she had ever wanted since she was twelve – was wandering around a village with her. He hadn't even corrected an elderly couple at the bakery when they had told him how lucky he was to have someone as beautiful as her as his witch.

"Are you usually this quiet?" his silky voice cuts through her thoughts.

"Just admiring," she murmurs shyly, "It's all so peaceful."

"I used to come here during the holiday break with my brother, Bastian. We'd sneak away from the manor and hide out in the village, eating crumpets and disturbing the peace."

"Are you and your brother close?"

"We were," he chews at a crumpet slowly.

"Past tense?"

"There was a fallout. He…I…it's hard to explain. Bastian isn't the most understanding person and I'm not exactly known for doing what I'm supposed to."

"You miss him," she says at seeing the hint of pain in his eye.

"I tried pretending that I didn't for almost six years, but it's recently become harder to do."

"My grandmother says that siblings are like branches on a tree…we may grow in different directions, but our roots remain as one. No matter how many times we argue and wish they didn't exist a world without them wouldn't be the same."

"Do you have siblings or just an army of cousins?"

She snorts, taking a crumpet from the paper bag in his hand. "I have an older sister and a younger brother."

"Middle child," he says in a teasing tone.

"That's me."

"Did you know that the middle child is the one who secretly keeps the family from falling apart?"

"Doubtful. I'm known as the one that ran away and abandoned them."

"You said you lived in France for four years?"

"I left right after graduating Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"There was nothing for me here."

"I don't think that's true," Anton replies, surprising her for having seen through the same lie she had told everyone who asked the same thing.

"So in your opinion, I left because…"

"To escape."

 _"Please, no! Please!"_

The pain. His groans. Her sobs. The stinging at her cheek after he slapped her. Her bruised wrists.

"Dominique?"

She shuts her eyes tightly for a moment. "How do you know that?"

"Because I know what it's like to run away – only to keep coming back to the same place."

"What were you running away from?" she asks curiously.

"Myself. I thought that by traveling the world, I could keep from remembering who I was. That never happened, though. I could never stay away from home for too long."

"Neither could I."

"I remembered something about you," he says suddenly.

She tilts her head to the side.

"It was a memory of the last time we spoke."

Dominique stills, recalling that particular moment herself.

"You were crying in the corridor."

"I don't remember."

 _"I guess you want to do things the hard way."_

He believes her just like he believed her lie about there being nothing for her in England.

"What happened?" he presses.

 _He pulls his hand back and then it's at her cheek – painfully hard and enough to make her vision blur. His dirty hands touch her everywhere and she's too tired to scream anymore. No one comes to help. They're all at the ball. Her scalp is burning from where he pulled at her hair and she's sure there is blood. He taunts her. He hits her again when she doesn't reply to his question. Her lip is bleeding. She begs. He tears through her. The rose is on the floor._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Anton's emerald eyes study her for a prolonged moment, and she thinks he sees something in them when he nods solemnly.

"Do you want to see the stars with me? There's this bridge where you can see every single star no matter how dark it is."

"I thought you didn't like to go stargazing."

"And I thought you didn't remember our last conversation."

His lips curve up slightly when she realizes her mistake. How would she know he didn't like stargazing if she supposedly didn't remember the day he had found her crying? The day he had mentioned that small detail.

"Slytherin," he reminds her.

She doesn't reply back, nor does she think he expect her to.

They walk onto a wooden bridge that looked ancient, their hands still laced together and staring out towards the breathtaking stars. His warmth is comforting and she doesn't have the need to pull away and run off. The fifteen year old girl slowly comes out from hiding, her faced bruised and wearing a tattered dress, staring in awe of Anton.

For the first time in four years, she doesn't feel alone.

"That blue-haired Auror…is he someone special to you?" he asks nonchalantly.

Dominique turns to him in question. "Blue-haired – Oh, you mean Teddy! He's married to my sister. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed close."

"I've known him all my life. He was family long before he married Victoire."

Anton nods pensively. "So you aren't with anyone?"

She felt her face flush with color at the invasive question. "No, I'm not with anyone. That's a bit personal don't you think?"

He shrugs, running his thumb over her knuckles. His emerald eyes staring at their hands – the way they seem to fit so perfectly together – with the same pensive expression, and Dominique thinks that perhaps he himself didn't understand his own actions.

"We never really spoke at Hogwarts did we?" he murmurs.

"Different years. Different houses. I'm sure we could find a list of reasons why there was little chance to interact beyond a few words or a nod."

"You also had that ridiculous friend of yours with you at all times. What was her name, Olanna…Olga?"

"Olivia."

"Right, _Olivia_. Are you two still attached to the hip?"

Dominique felt a sense of longing run through her at the thought of the girl that had once been her best friend. She didn't remember the last time she had spoken to Olivia or spent time with anyone outside of her family.

 _"What's wrong with you Dominique? You don't want to do anything anymore and I'm getting tired of playing a guessing game with you! Talk to me when you decide to be normal again."_

Normal. Dominique hadn't felt normal in years. She tried so hard, ultimately failing every single time. But not today. The wizard at her side made her feel like the witch she wanted to be.

"We aren't actually," she finally responds. "The last time I saw her was at graduation. I heard she married and moved to Ireland."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You obviously miss her."

She sighs, glancing back at the stars. "There's a lot I miss, but dwelling never did anyone any good."

"That I can agree with," he bends over the railing, laughing almost tiredly.

Her gaze drops back to him as he looks out towards the darkened countryside. He looked forlorn, eyes lost in the memories only he could see. Dominique wondered if she looked just as he did when her mind forced her to relive the cruelty of the past.

"I know I'm unbelievably handsome, but it's rude to stare."

"Sorry," she ducks her head down, looking back at him from under her lashes.

Anton Greengrass was as he said 'unbelievably handsome' with the combination of striking emerald eyes and hair so dark it reminded her of a raven's wings. His aristocratic linage was clear in the way he carried himself and dressed, but he had a playful charm that made him less severe compared to the other purebloods in his side of their world.

"You took it better than I did," he murmurs.

"What?"

"Our cousins being together."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

"It's…"

"Madness?" he offers.

"Sweet. I think it's sweet."

"Do you think they'll make it?"

"I hope so," she says softly.

Snow begins to fall around them, causing her to shiver and wish for the wrap she had left behind at the boutique. A sudden warmth engulfs Dominique as well as the faint smell of mint and cologne that clung onto the wizard.

"I may have kidnapped you, but I don't plan on letting you freeze to death."

She giggles, pulling the coat around her body. "Thank you."

"We should go; I believe I promised to get you back before it got too late."

"You did promise that," she holds on tight to his hand as they apparate into the chateau.

When she pulls away the heel of her shoe catches on a loose floorboard and sends her reeling, but his arms are around her waist in seconds, pulling her back up and into his body. Her hands fell against his chest and even under his waistcoat she could feel the distinct outline of strong muscles.

"Careful," he breathes out.

"Am I interrupting?"

They turn to the voice and see Scorpius standing there with a sleeping Lily in his arms, a curious grin curving onto his face.

"We just got back," she steps back immediately.

"I can see that," Scorpius says with a glint of amusement.

Dominique ignores his tone and walks to him, running a hand over her cousin's hair. "She fell asleep?"

"She was very tired," he smiles down at the sleeping witch.

"Mm-hmm. She hasn't been able to sleep in days, and I can see now why."

Lily cuddled into Scorpius with her hand resting exactly where his heart lay beneath.

"I'm going to take her upstairs. Have a goodnight, Dominique, Anton."

"Cousin," Anton nods, but his gaze is still on Dominique.

"They're going to sleep in the same room?" she asks as Scorpius begins climbing the grand staircase.

"Looks like it," Anton replies. "We should head upstairs too; get some sleep and all."

"I think I'll stay downstairs and keep watch…"

"Nonsense. You'll sleep in one of the bedrooms," he takes her hand again and leads them both upstairs.

"A couch would be just fine –"

"I won't allow you to hurt your neck or back sleeping on one of those ancient things."

"Then I'll just take some blankets and sleep on the floor –"

He turns around to face her – he's a whole step above her, making her seem smaller – his finger at her lips and silencing any more objections.

"You're sleeping in a bedroom and it is not up for discussion. I'll keep watch down stairs, don't worry about it."

"But –"

He glares.

"Okay," she smiles against his finger.

The room is masculine from top to bottom with dark furnishings and books thrown about here and there. A cabinet – fully stocked with all sorts of fine bottles of wine and whisky also adorns the bedroom.

"Does this room belong to anyone?" she carefully steps past the door as if afraid of disturbing a single thing.

"It's mine."

"Yours?"

He nods, placing one of the books back on a nearby shelf. "I thought you'd be more comfortable here than in one of the guest bedrooms. You'll also be closer to Scorpius and Lily should you need anything."

"I couldn't impose on your space..."

Anton doesn't reply, instead walking behind a door and then back out moments later with a button-up shirt in his hands.

"I don't have much else – this is the first time I come up here in months – but it's better than the dress you're wearing."

"Thank you," she takes it shyly.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, you've been more than kind already. I still think you should be the one sleeping here and not me."

"What did I say?" he cocks a brow.

"Sorry."

"Sleep well, Dominique."

 _"I'm so sorry!" a twelve year old Dominique shrieked as her books and those of the boy she had bumped into on her way to Transfiguration fell on the ground._

 _"It's alright," the boy says, bending down to collect their belongings. "No blood, no foul. Had you bumped into my brother it may have been another story."_

 _She quickly moves to take her books and gasps when she sees the emerald eyes staring back at her._

"Good night, Anton."


	30. Chapter 30

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have an amazing 2018 with all your loved ones, and keep the reviews coming LOL! Don't know if you've already read it, but gracefish21 and I wrote a small Christmas one shot (under the penname scorilystories100) check it out if you want more of Scorpius and Lily. Happy reading my lovely readers!**

Lily nestled further into Scorpius' warmth. His chest rising and falling underneath her cheek as her leg slid around his waist. She felt his fingers tangled in her hair while his other hand was comforting against the small of her back. He smelt good – pine and a faint hint of cologne.

He felt like home.

She blinked sleepily, opening her eyes slowly to the darkness of the room, a strip of moonlight peering through the curtains. Scorpius slept undisturbed at her side – his features were soft in his sleep, making him appear almost innocent; his blond hair falling back from his eyes gracefully. Lily lightly grazed the tips of her fingers over his smooth, bare chest as she admired his almost sweet features.

A whispered thank you to Merlin and whatever higher being there was fell from her lips at having him here with her, safe and sound. The last four days had been an absolute torture and only Hugo had been able to comfort her, bringing whatever news he could of Scorpius. She'd buy him all of Honeydukes and Sugarplum's Sweets Shop after knowing he had a hand in helping Anton pull off her "kidnapping".

"You're staring," Scorpius grumbled, eyes still closed.

"I'm gazing."

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic."

He squints up at her before pulling her down onto his chest. "Sleep. It's still too early to be awake and Dominique mentioned you haven't slept in days."

"I kept having nightmares," she confesses, drawing shapes onto his skin.

"Of?"

Her eyes close tightly, recalling those haunting images of his death and the sexual assault she would have suffered had it not been for Pomme.

"You're trembling," he runs a soothing hand down her back.

"They felt so real."

"But they weren't. You're here with me, safe in my arms."

She kisses his collarbone as his hand slips underneath the shirt he had given her to wear, touching her to give Lily the comfort of his skin against hers. His lips find hers in the darkness and soon he lays nestled between her thighs, his larger body like a cocoon that promises to shield her from any danger, including her own fears.

"You are my life," he murmurs with every breath.

Her hands go to his face and she kisses him with her own desperate need. They had made love yesterday evening and he had held her for the better part of the night, yet she still craved his touch. The connection that only intimacy brought.

 _Scorpius kissed her slowly, a vast difference from the way he had taken her just now. After days of having him away in America with the Minister they had practically ran into their bedroom after putting the boys to sleep, clawing at their clothing and falling into bed in a mess of scattered limbs._

" _I've missed you," he says, carefully pulling out of her and moving onto his side. "I hate leaving you and the boys."_

 _She rests her chin on the back of her wrist and looks to him sweetly, the fingers of her other hand smoothing down his hair. "We missed you just as much. The bed feels empty without you and our boys were restless – all three of them."_

 _Scorpius' eyes travel down her body and to the small curve of her belly where their third child grew._

" _You're showing," he smiles in awe._

" _Only a little."_

" _Another boy, huh?"_

" _I'm starting to feel like my grandmother."_

" _You're highly outnumbered. Three more after this one and maybe we'll finally get our little witch."_

" _Do you plan on keeping me pregnant forever?"_

" _Now there's a thought," he bends to kiss her, his hand caressing her belly. "Let's fill up the manor with children."_

 _She laughs against his lips. "I think three little wizards running about is more than enough. We can barely keep up with Altair and Leo as it is."_

" _They're troublemakers, our brats."_

" _You love them."_

" _More than anything –"_

" _Why is the door locked!"_

" _But sometimes – like right now – I do want to send them to Hogwarts," Scorpius rolls his eyes as four little fists begin to pound away at their door._

 _Giggles fall past her lips before he tosses her nightgown at her head._

" _And you want a manor filled with children," she teased, waving her wand to fix the sheets and clean herself._

" _Momentary lapse in judgement. You were naked and pressed up against me; it was difficult to think."_

" _We're waiting!" Altair's annoyed voice echoes into the room, followed by a "yeah, open up" from Leo._

 _Scorpius cocks a brow at their three years old's commanding tone. While Altair was impatient, three year old Leo was taking after his great-grandfather's imperiousness, amusing everyone to no end._

" _We need to start teaching Orion what privacy means before they turn him against us," Lily snuggles back into the warmth of their bed, hand rubbing at her small bump._

" _Third times the charm, right?" he winks at her, swinging open the door to reveal two crossed arm little wizards – one of them holding a niffler._

" _Why is the door always locked?" Altair walked past his father and into the bedroom, Leo toddling after him._

" _Why are you never in bed?" Scorpius says back, swinging Leo into his arms._

" _Leo woke me up," he jumps next to his mother, tucking himself and Ares under the covers._

" _No, no. Get your rodent out of the bed and away from my pillow, Altair."_

 _Lily pets the furry beast next to her, watching her child's face flame up with indignation._

" _I've told you not to call him that; Ares doesn't like it!"_

" _Yeah, well, I've told you nighttime is for sleep. Do you ever listen?" Scorpius places Leo on the bed, the toddler quickly climbing on top of his mother._

" _What are you two doing up?" Lily asks, smiling when Leo carefully pats her belly._

" _Brother?" he looks up at her with wide grey eyes._

" _Yes, your baby brother."_

" _Orion," Altair tells him, fixing Leo's button-up pajama top._

 _Lily and Scorpius look on fondly as Leo raises his chin, allowing his older brother to straighten out his collar. Their Altair was such a doting brother and they were sure he'd grow to be Leo and Orion's shoulder to lean on through life._

" _I'm big brother now," Leo points to himself._

 _Scorpius lays next to them, gathering Lily into his arms as their sons talk about the newest addition to the family. Another little boy that would be loved beyond words. Another little boy that their love had created._

" _I love you," Scorpius murmurs into Lily's ear._

 _She leans her head back against his shoulder and smiles up at him. "I love you more, Scorpius."_

"Scorpius," Lily gasps in pleasure, eyes opening.

His teeth nip at her pebbled nipple as the image of them and their children slowly fades like they always do.

"You're so beautiful," he kisses a path down her now uncovered body. When he stops just an inch below her belly button her heart flutters, the sound of children's laughter at her ears. "One day," he promises, kissing the soft skin lovingly.

"I hope so."

They share a smile just as a loud knock resonates through the room; their attention turning to the door, worry in their eyes where only moments passion had been.

"Scorpius!" Anton calls as the knocking persists.

Scorpius quickly covers Lily with the duvet and climbs out of bed, putting on his discarded trousers and swinging open the door, his build shielding Lily from his cousin's eyes.

"What is it?" he asks.

"We need to leave. Now. Get dressed."

Lily sits up immediately at Anton's curt tone.

"I'll wake Dominique. Be ready to leave in five minutes."

"What's going on?" Scorpius grabs at Anton's arm when he makes to walk off.

Anton looks past Scorpius' shoulder to Lily then back to him. "The Dark Mark is in the sky. We aren't safe here."

The room's temperature drops and seconds later Scorpius is ordering her to get dressed; helping her when she doesn't do it fast enough because of her injured ankle. His hands are no longer gentle or loving on her skin, but brusque and cold.

"I'm sorry," he says to her.

"Why are you apologizing?" she carefully steps into her flats.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. Not when –"

She quiets him with a kiss. "I wanted to come here, Scorpius. Don't blame yourself."

"Scorpius! Lily!" Anton shouts from somewhere down the hall.

"Come on," he holds onto her hand tightly and leads her out of the bedroom.

Dominique and Anton stand hand in hand themselves waiting for them near the stairs. Lily took in Anton's appearance – entirely different from yesterday or when she had first met him. His grin had been replaced by a deep frown and his eyebrows were knitted together, shoulders tense even to the eye.

"Hurry," Anton bolts down the steps, Dominique barely able to keep up.

Lily squeaks as Scorpius lifts her into his arms and follows downstairs just as quickly and out the door of the chateau where three elves were on guard, watching the sky become illuminated by the Dark Mark and smoke.

"The village," Dominique murmurs in horror of the sight.

Anton's gaze is frozen on the flames coming from only a few miles away, past the snow covered hilltops.

"We need to leave," Anton says, forcing himself to look away.

"It's not safe to apparate into Diagon Alley," Dominique tells him. "We'll be arrested for being out during curfew; it's still too early."

"We can apparate near your flat," Lily says.

"You live in London, yeah?"

Dominique blinks up at Anton. "How do you –"

"Hugo," Anton replies.

"Of course it was Hugo. The brat would offer up any information so long as he's given food in return."

"Are there Aurors there?"

"Two, but they'll be easy to get through."

"Perfect," Anton nods before calling out to the house elves. "You need to leave. Get to Greengrass Manor."

"Tula, Winky, and Armog cannot leave. We must protect our master's home!" one of the elves says, the same one that Lily remembered having looked at her with distrust the first time Scorpius had brought her into the chateau.

"Get to Greengrass Manor, Armog!"

"Armog only takes orders from Mistress Cressida."

"Are you fucking serious? I am her grandson you good for nothing elf and I order you to leave!"

Armog opens his mouth to object when Anton's wand is taken out in warning.

"Leave or I will slaughter you all before the Death Eaters get a chance to!"

The elves tremble under Anton's vicious glare, cowering away from his wand.

"Yes, _**Master**_."

"Don't tell anyone we were here. Go."

Snapping their bony fingers, the elves disappear.

"Lead the way," Anton orders Dominique in a much gentler voice than the one he had used towards the elves.

"Of course," she holds out her hand for Scorpius to take as well, apparating them all away from the danger instantly.

The London streets are silent with only a few muggles jogging or entering a coffee shop that always seemed to be open. Beyond the typical city lights and appearance was a stone building, a few stories high and with a charming appeal to it that resembled Dominique's boutique in Diagon Alley.

"Muggles can't see it; only the two buildings next to it," Lily tells Scorpius at seeing his curiosity.

"The Aurors should be changing shifts right now, we have to be quick," Dominique ushers them all into the building.

"Couldn't we have just apparated inside your flat?" Anton asks, looking around for any unwanted eyes.

"Anti-Disapparition jinx. You can only get inside by floo or if you're a resident all you have to do is touch the door handle at the entry," Dominique explains, climbing a spiral staircase.

"Wouldn't that be easier for the Death Eaters? Having the jinx in place saves them time from doing it themselves," Scorpius says, helping Lily up the steps.

"I suppose you can look at it both ways, but the wards are a bit different than the average home. Mimi, the landlady, made them to resemble the ones at Hogwarts. If someone so much as tries to touch them, then an alarm will go off."

"Where was this lady when I was about to be slain in my own home?" Anton mutters as they come to a stop in front one of the many doors lining the corridor, a shimmering wreath adorning the polished wood.

"Would you like to come in for some tea or an early breakfast?" Dominique asks, reaching into her purse for her keys.

"I have to get Scorpius back to Malfoy Manor before someone realizes we weren't actually in Essex, but thank you for the offer."

"I'm sorry about the village, Anton."

"I've only been there with my family. You were the first witch that I ever took there," he brushes a stray hair behind her ear. "I can't stay, but maybe we could see each other again?"

Dominique's full lips curve into a smile. "I, um…"

"She'd love to," Lily says for her.

"Lily," Scorpius shakes his head at her in amusement.

She pouts, walking back into his arms. "What'd I do?"

Anton and Dominique laugh as Scorpius whispers something into Lily's ear, her pout turning into a small scowl that he kisses away.

"What do you say?" Anton asks Dominique again.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Anton's own expression lights up and as if it had never been there the pain in his eyes begins to dwindle as does the one in his heart.

"I'm not nosy," Lily pursed her lips.

"I never said you were. What I said was that it isn't polite to be nosy."

"But I just wanted to give the situation a little push."

Scorpius chuckles. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," she offers.

"More? Aren't you a greedy little witch?"

"You made me like that."

"I should stop spoiling you," he says in mock seriousness.

She giggles sweetly. "Will I see you soon?"

"I'll do what I can, but grandparents should be arriving from France this week. It might be difficult to escape my house arrest."

"I understand. What about the Ministry Gala? Will your family attend like every year?"

"Ms. Potter were you keeping tabs on the events my family attended?" he teases.

"Getting a glimpse of you made interacting with all those Ministry people much more bearable."

Lily feels herself blush at her confession of having all but gone to those boring parties just because she knew his family always attended. The Malfoy and Greengrass families were well know benefactors of the Ministry even after the war.

"You looked very beautiful in that pink dress of yours last year," he tells her.

A grin spreads onto her face. He had seen her too. Noticed her when she believed differently.

His forehead falls against hers, sharing a single breath until he closes the space between them with a tender kiss.

"Alright lover boy we have to leave," Anton tugs at Scorpius' arm.

Scorpius shakes him off and takes Lily's face between his hands. "I'll see you soon," he kisses her one last time as she nods in agreement.

"I love you," she hugs him tightly.

"Scorpius!"

"I'm coming!"

Anton rolls his eyes before turning to Dominique. "Have a –"

"By –"

They laugh as their words clash together awkwardly.

"Have a good day, Dominique," he raises her hand to his lips.

"Get home safe," she murmurs, eyes locked on her hand against his lips.

"Lover boy, let's go!" Scorpius calls out with a grin, earning a glare from his cousin.

"Do you want me to feed you to the Death Eaters? Don't think I won't you prat."

Scorpius snorts. "Like you'd risk my mother's wrath."

"Get a good look at your boyfriend, Lily. This might be the last time his face isn't dented," Anton shoves him towards the staircase. "Stay safe, ladies!"

Lily and Dominique stare after the cousins with laughter glinting in their expressions. It was nice to feel like there was nothing dangerous waiting for them past these walls. The sound of laughter and teasing remarks made Lily calm again. They could still be normal even with the world falling around them all.

"Tea?" Dominique asks once they step into the flat, Excalibur rushing over to greet his mistress.

"Please," she lays on the sofa with a pillow under her aching ankle.

"Are you hungry?"

"Still too early."

"Okay."

"So…"

Dominique glances at her from the open kitchen, "What?"

"It's him, isn't it? Anton is the person you're in love with."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lily. I barely know the bloke."

Lily gave her a doubtful look. "You went to Hogwarts together."

Dominique turns away and begins readying the tea. "We were two years apart."

"Scorpius and I are two years apart and we're in different houses, so don't even try to say that you were in Gryffindor and him in Slytherin."

"Lily –"

"You never told him," Lily gets off the sofa and carefully walks into the kitchen. "How long?"

Dominique stirs sugar and milk into the tea, eyes hypnotized by the motion.

"Dom?"

"Since I was twelve. I had a Transfiguration exam the day we met; my nose was stuck in a book trying to cram whatever I could when I collided with him. Our books scattered everywhere and when I looked up at him I remember thinking that I had never seen eyes so green. He was so polite and…and he transfigured one of his peppermint sticks into a rose for me."

"Love at first sight."

Dominique shrugs, handing Lily a cup of tea. "I thought that I could forget him. We never actually spoke after that day until my fifth year, but he was always on my mind. He was so different from the rest of the blokes – elegant and kind. I'd see him defending the younger students or talking to the elves like they were his equals, he was polite to Moaning Myrtle too."

Lily listens to her cousin's every word, imagining a young Dominique catching whatever glimpses she could of her secret crush. It almost reminded her of how she had fallen in love with Scorpius. Funny how she and Dominique had fallen for two wizards of the same blood; cousins in love with cousins.

"I saw him one day kissing someone – I couldn't catch her face, though. She was blonde that much I remember. He was in his right to flirt or kiss whoever he wanted, but I felt hurt. Olivia, my best friend during my time at Hogwarts had been right. Anton was just a schoolgirl fantasy and it was best to move on."

"That's when you dated Stefan."

Dominique nods, sipping at her tea. "My worst mistake. I didn't think Anton would come back into my life, especially not the way he did. Having my youngest cousin in love with a Malfoy wasn't exactly something I imagined."

Lily bites her lip. "It happened just like it did for you with Anton. Everyone kept telling me to stay away from him, that he was evil, but I only saw what everyone ignored. Scorpius can be cold when he wants to be and equally passionate when his heart is in something. I don't see myself ever loving someone like I do now. I couldn't."

"He looks at you like you're the sun."

Lily smiles into her shoulder. "He makes me feel like I'm everything to him."

"I'm happy for you Lily. It won't be easy when you tell everyone…"

"Love wasn't meant to be easy. It was meant to be lived and fought for."

Dominique tilts her head to the side. "Here I thought I was supposed to be the one giving you advice and I feel like you're giving it to me."

"Maybe some advice is just what you need. Don't let this chance with Anton get away from you, Dominique. Life is giving you a second chance and those are hard to come across for a lot of people."

"Anton might not –"

"If Scorpius looked at me like I was the sun, then Anton looked at you like you were the star that shot across his moonless night."

Dominique lets out a breathy laugh. "You really think so?"

"Scorpius told me Anton kept on running away as if he were looking for something. Maybe that something is you, Dominique. One bad chapter doesn't mean the story is over."

Dominique takes her hand in hers, squeezing it firmly. "You have me and Hugo on your side, and I'm sure we can get Vic. I wasn't brave back then to tell Anton I had feelings for him or to stand up to everyone, but you are. Don't let anyone take away your happiness without a fight."

"I won't."

Lily had never felt so close to Dominique as she did now. As a child she had always followed Victoire and Teddy, but it was Dominique that had always played dress up with her and read her those fairytales she loved. It was her that danced with Lily in the gardens when it was raining because they felt free under the power of a storm. Dominique had always been there for her.

* * *

The days leading up to the Ministry Gala are spent under her family's watchful eye at the Burrow. Like Scorpius had said it had been all too difficult to escape his own home and so Lily found herself enjoying time with Dominique, helping design her own gown for tonight's gala. Her ankle had luckily healed fairly well and slowly she no longer resembled a child taking its first steps. Although a part of her was going to miss having everyone at her beck and call if she were being honest.

"Do you think you'll be able to wear the heels?" Dominique asks as she finished wrapping Lily's long hair into an intricate twist.

Lily moved her ankle around to test it. "I can just sit down if it starts to bother me."

"I'll put some flats for you in my clutch."

"What else are you planning on stuffing into your clutch?" Lily laughs, adding a small amount of blush to her cheeks.

"Extension charms do wonders for a witch. Now go put on your dress while I do my hair."

Lily hopped off her stool and plucked a garment bag from the rack Dominique had brought into the room. This would be the first time she'd see her gown since they had come up with a design and the excitement was radiating off of her.

"Aunt Ginny might faint when she sees you in it," Dominique looks over her shoulder at the sound of the bag being unzipped.

"Oh, Dominique!"

"You like?"

Lily carefully took the gown out and held it against her body, moving to stand in front of the mirror. The chiffon skirt was in the deepest of blues that shimmered like a starry night and the bodice covered in beading that wrapped up and around her collar bones and covered the length of her arms. The dress seemed modest enough until it was turned around to reveal it backless.

"It's gorgeous," Lily twirled around giddily.

"All eyes will be on you. _His_ eyes will be only on you."

Lily looked back to the mirror, smiling at her reflection. She couldn't wait to see Scorpius and for him to see her wearing this gown.

As expected Ginny had practically fallen over at seeing Lily wearing such a provocative gown, the entire length of her back exposed almost down to her tailbone. James and Albus had also shared their dislike for the gown and more than once had they tried to reason with her to go change. It was Dominique and surprisingly Harry that told everyone to let her wear what she pleased, hurrying them all into the fireplace and towards the Ministry.

"You look fabulous," Dominique laces her arm through hers once Lily walks out of the fireplace.

"I have a wonderful stylist, but look at you! Don't stand next to me."

Dominique waves her off with a giggle. "You like?" she runs a hand down blush toned mermaid gown, the beading much like the one on Lily's dress.

"Anton won't look at anyone else while you're in that room."

"He might not even be here –"

"Who might not be here?" Louis strolls up to them, handsome in a dark grey tuxedo.

"No one," Dominique replies.

Louis cocks a brow. "Is someone hoping prince charming will show up?"

"Don't you have someone to scar with your stories of birthing erumpants?"

"I'll have you know that a lot of witches like my stories, Domi."

"Witches like your stories because they imagine you shirtless while taming wild beasts," Teddy quips as he and Victoire join them.

"You two look gorgeous," Victoire hugs Dominique and Lily.

"Are you cold Lily?" Teddy asks, his eyes widening at his pseudo sister's dress.

"Shut it," Victoire swats her husband with her silver clutch. "Lily looks beautiful."

"I didn't say that she didn't," he holds up his hands in surrender. "But we don't want her to get sick, so why don't you take my jacket Lily? Louis give up yours too while we're at it."

Lily groans.

"Leave her alone. She's sixteen not six," Dominique pinches him.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Dominique! You Weasley woman are all savages," he rubs at his arm, Louis snickering next to him.

"Why are we attacking Teddy?" James asks, swinging his arm over Lily's shoulder.

"Because they have nothing better to do until the whole family gets here." Teddy sniffles dramatically, his hair turning a gloomy grey.

"The father of my child," Victoire rolls her eyes.

"Look at my grandchildren!" Molly squeals in delight. "My girls are so beautiful and look at these dashing young men! I'll be the envy of all grandmothers."

"Molly, let's not embarrass them."

"Hush, Arthur! Where are your parents, Louis?"

Louis glances around. "They're probably already inside the party. You know mum loves to mingle and I'm sure dad caught a whiff of the steak."

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress!" Rose cries, her arms crossed over her yellow gown as she glared at another young girl with the same dress.

"Told you never to wear off the rack," Dominique lectured.

"You look fine, sweetie. The dress isn't exactly the same," Hermione tried fixing one of Rose's curls to no avail.

"This is why I had Dominique design me this little getup," Hugo pops the collar of his burgundy tux, striking a pose that one would see on the front page of Witch Weekly.

"You look like a walking menstrual cycle," Louis drawls.

"I'll be waiting for your apology," Hugo lifts his nose into the air and walks off.

"There's the last of us!" Molly waves Ginny and Harry over, Albus close behind them.

"Percy should already be inside and George said he would be running a bit late," Arthur leads them towards the banquet hall where witches and wizard were already mingling, dressed in only the finest for tonight.

Like every year the banquet hall was decorated beautifully – dimly lit to create a romantic atmosphere and an army of elves serving up bitesize treats. An orchestra played softly in the background while couples danced in the middle of the room, old and young.

Lily remembered her first Ministry Gala at eleven years old, she had been so excited to dress up and for once not be left behind while her brothers got to have fun. Of course she was never allowed to wander around when her mum watched her like a hawk, but she still enjoyed events like these. It was fascinating to see all of Wizarding England come together whether it be the aristocracy or those they found inferior.

This year's gala was slightly different. While everyone seemed to mingle and bask in the Ministry's extravagance there was a visible stiffness. Everyone looked over their shoulders, hands ready to grab at their wands and others appeared ready to apparate at any moment. There was also a lack of guests; not by a lot, but Lily could name many of the families that were missing.

"Let's try to enjoy ourselves," Ginny says, taking a glass of champagne from a passing elf.

"As long as I get some of those mini sausages I'll enjoy myself," Ron pushes past a couple to catch one of the elves.

"Honestly, Ronald! You just ate," Hermione chases after him.

"HARRY POTTER!" a boisterous voice promises to burst their ears.

"Mr. Trevelyan, how are you?"

"None of that 'Mr. Trevelyan' stuff. We're old friends, my friend!"

"I thought dad hated him?" Albus whispered to James, earning a glare from Ginny.

"We have to talk investments Harry! I have a few people I'd like you to meet."

"I was actually –"

"You come too, Ginny!"

"We're never getting them back now," James says. "Should we rescue them or hit the bar?"

"Are you serious?" Albus asks.

"Bar it is!"

"I'm going to go with them and make sure they don't end up thrown out of here," Rose mutters, still upset about her dress.

"She should've listened to me. My designs are one of a kind," Dominique says before taking Lily's arm again and pulling her into the crowd. "Come walk with me!"

"Slow down!" Lily laughs.

Dominique ignores her and motions with her chin to their left. "I found your in-laws."

Lily follows her gaze where she caught sight of her "in-laws", Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Had it not been for the difference in age and his overall demeanor, she would have thought it was Scorpius in front of her and not his father. Her eyes then fell to his wife next to him who was dressed in a vibrant red gown that made her stand out easily, her expression confident and feigned warmth towards the other guests she greeted.

"I don't see Scorpius," Dominique cranes her neck over the dancing figures, "Or Anton…"

"Found him," Lily grins.

"Scorpius?"

"Anton."

Dominique discreetly glances over her shoulder, spotting Anton dressed in an impeccable all black tuxedo alongside an equally elegant group that could only be the Greengrass family. A blonde woman – surely his mother – whispered something into his ear to which he nodded.

"They're intimidating aren't they?" Dominique murmurs.

"More than a little."

"Come on, Scorpius should be around here somewhere."

"Don't you want to say hello to Anton?"

"Not when he's with his family."

"They might be your family one day," Lily points out.

"Would you like to go say hello to Draco and Astoria?"

"Point taken."

They walk through the sea of bodies when Lily hears her name being called out by a very familiar voice, one she hadn't heard in a while.

"Lysander," she greets softly.

"How… how are you?"

"Good. I'm good."

Dominique looks between them awkwardly. "Lysander, I haven't see you in some time. Where are your parents?"

"Hello, Dominique. They were talking to Neville that last time I saw them."

"And Lorcan?"

"Probably wandering around. Would you like to dance Lily?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Just one dance," he holds out his hand.

Lily bites at her lip.

"As friends," he says.

She glances to Dominque. "I'll be right back."

"Sure thing. I'll just go get a glass of wine."

Lily nods, turning back to Lysander when Dominique walks off.

"One dance," she says, moving past his outstretched hand.

To her mortification the orchestra slows things down and couples begin dancing close together – bodies pressed against each other.

"You have to give me your hand," Lysander mumbles.

She sighs, placing her hand in his and her other on his shoulder. His blue eyes stayed on her the whole time as they swayed around the dance floor.

"You look very beautiful Lily."

"Thank you."

"I know you're angry with me –"

"I'm not," she looks over his shoulder.

"Can you please say more than just two words," he begs.

"What do you want Lysander? You've given me the cold shoulder for almost two months and suddenly you have a need to talk…"

"I heard what happened to you and Albus –"

"All of England heard about that."

"Lily, please."

"You whined to my godmother about me," she finally glanced to him. "You acted like a prat when I thought you were my friend. Did you think that Luna would get my mother to convince me to be with you?"

"No! Of course I didn't think that."

"Then why did you do it? Never thought tattling was your cup of tea, but I'm starting to see what people mean when they say you never finish knowing someone."

He snorts. "I could say the same thing about you. Pointing fingers isn't something you should do when one can easily point back at you."

"Is there something you'd like to say to me, Lysander?" she holds his gaze with her own.

"I'm trying to tell you how worried I was after the attack and yet it seems that you rather be acting like a petulant child."

" _Petulant child_. Are you sure I'm the one acting like that?"

He glares up at the ceiling then back to her. "I want my friend back, Lily."

"And calling me names is the way to get her back? Be honest Lysander, you want more than just my friendship. I am perfectly fine with being your friend, but I won't allow you or anyone to walk over me ever again. I have given everyone what they wanted over my own happiness and I'm done."

"I don't recognize you anymore," he shakes his head.

"That's because you never knew me, not really."

As Lily and Lysander stood on the dance floor a set of grey eyes locked on them. His jaw clenched as he swallowed back the last of his drink; the strong taste of alcohol burning down his throat and only adding fire to his annoyance.

"If looks could kill," Anton walks up to his side with a smirk. "Keep staring at her hard enough and I'm sure 'Property of Scorpius Malfoy' will appear on every inch of her. Now that would be the main event at this boring arse party."

"Not now, Anton."

Anton calls over the bar for a drink before looking back at Scorpius. "Any other night I'd offer to help you bury the body, but I'm wearing a new tuxedo. Please try to contain your adorable scene of jealousy for tomorrow when I have on something less pretty."

"I have to agree with Bastian. Do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?"

"I resent that."

Scorpius glares as Scamander's hand slithers a little too closely to Lily's naked back. His family and hers be damned! If that foolish child moved his hand another inch he'd end up without hands for the rest of his life.

"Would you stop?" Anton rolls his eyes.

"Go away."

"You're such a child. It's obvious they're arguing about something; just look at her body language. That girl adores the damn floor you walk on and you're over here pouting because some other bloke thinks he can put his dick where it isn't required."

"He and his dick need to stay away from what belongs to me."

"Belongs to you?" Anton chuckles behind his drink. "Not only are you a child, but you're acting like a spoiled child. You do realize the thought process you have going inside your head is ancient? Witches have long surpassed our talents and don't need us for much now; apart from good old fucking and procreating."

As Scorpius makes to reply a grinning Hugo carrying a tray overfilled with chocolate puffs stops in front of them at seeing his glare. He cocks a brow and glances back onto the dance floor where the orchestra continued to play as if Scorpius wasn't about to curse them all.

Hugo looks back to them and then to the chocolate puffs in dejection. With a pout on his freckled face and sagging shoulders, he walks up to them and hands Anton the silver tray.

"I got it," he says before sliding in between Lily and Lysander, taking over the last of the dance and leaving Lysander standing there like the idiot he was.

"Happy?" Anton asks, biting into one of the chocolate puffs.

"Shut up."

"I would ask why you're holding an entire tray of desserts, but I've learned its best not to ask you questions anymore," Ander drawls as he and the rest of the family join them.

"Chocolate puff?" Anton offers.

"Please put that down Anton," Vera lets out an exasperated breath. "For once act like the adult I know is in there somewhere."

"But mummy I am an adult! I'm wearing my big boy clothes and undies – wait, no I'm not! I'm actually not wearing any underwear under this."

Damen freezes next to Anton mid-step. "Why can't we be normal for once?"

"What? Do you know how many witches are dying to be taken in a locked room by one of us dark and brooding purebloods? Underwear gets in the way if all you want is a quickie; I bet that more than thirty percent of the people here aren't wearing any."

"We aren't dancing tonight," Corrina makes a face.

"Keep _that_ ," Calliope points to down to Anton's pants, "away from me."

"I blame you Daphne," Ander turns to his sister dressed in a fitted turquoise gown.

"What did I do?" she leans against Blaise.

"You dropped Anton on his head when he was one."

"I dropped Astoria when she was a baby too and she turned out –"

"Conniving and manipulative," Ander says just as Astoria and Draco step up to them with Hyperion and Cressida at their side.

"So nice of you to describe me in such a way brother," Astoria's red lips curve into a smile.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Damen whispers to Scorpius.

Scorpius stared back at his cousin. "Yes," he hissed.

"Lucius and Narcissa didn't join you?" Vera asks her sister-in-law.

"They wanted to spend time with Cassie," Astoria replies.

"And save themselves all the looks of hatred they would get from everyone here," Hyperion takes a sip of champagne.

Astoria glanced to the ceiling annoyance.

"Rolls your eyes at me again Astoria and I won't be above ordering Ander to slap you in front of your husband and son," Hyperion warns.

Blaise snorts. "Don't you mean _you_ wouldn't be above slapping Astoria?"

"I would never hit any of my children."

"Shite!" Anton groans. "No one move I've lost my wand again."

"It must be with my sanity," Draco mutters.

"Can you tell that he isn't wearing underwear?" Damen asks.

"Would you like him to show you?" Scorpius replies only half paying attention to what was going on around him. His eyes and thoughts were solely on his stunning witch – dressed in such a lovely gown that showcased the creamy skin of her back – as she stood next to Hugo and another bloke he vaguely remembered being her cousin.

"Excuse me, it's rude of you not to say hello," Anton suddenly says when he catches sight of Dominique close to them at the bar.

The entire family glances towards the blushing witch that stands there in shock at having been called out so loudly by Anton.

"I…um…"

"Dominique, family. Family, this is an actual human being. I know you aren't used to seeing one of them up so close."

Vera blinked at the tenderness in her son's voice while speaking to the strawberry blonde.

"How do you do?" Dominique forced out.

"You're a Weasley," Ander said more than asked.

"That she is, daddy. She's also the mother of your future grandchildren," Anton responds, grinning ear to ear.

"And you wanted to stay back at the manor," Daphne says into Blaise's ear.

"Anton!" Cressida reprimands with Hyperion observing the scene next to her quietly.

Dominique opens and closes her glossy lips repeatedly, blue eyes wide.

"You've all scared her now! Poor girl can't even form a sentence," Anton motions to Dominique with a wave. "Don't worry darling I assure you that I'm the normal one of this lot. There is a chance one of our brats will have the potential of being a murderer, but we'll have more than one just to have a few spares lying around."

"Anton, for the love of Merlin shut the fuck – Minister, how are you?" Ander greets the elderly wizard with a fake smile.

"I'm quite well, thank you. Hyperion it's always a pleasure to see you and your lovely family."

"Thank you for inviting us Plutarch," Hyperion shakes the minister's outstretched hand.

"My sincerest condolences for Roderick and Lucretia's passing."

"Thank you. It has been a very difficult weak for us all."

"I suppose Bastian and Iryna will not be present tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"Of course. Cressida, you are a vision," Plutarch kisses the back of her hand.

"You're too kind Minister."

"Where do you think you're off to?" Anton takes Dominique's hand in his. "You look beautiful."

She glances to his family in wary. "Thank you. I should go find my family…"

"Stay with me."

"Anton," Ander calls tersely.

Anton rolls his eyes. "Yes, daddy dearest?"

"Scorpius my boy!" Plutarch pats Scorpius on the shoulder like an old friend. "I was very happy to have you accept my offer. We'll make a great team, you and I!"

"I don't doubt that Minister," Scorpius replies politely.

"You have a very bright son, Draco! I see great things ahead for our boy and perhaps he will be my successor when the time comes."

"Astoria and I are very proud of _our_ son," Draco replies.

Astoria pressed her lips together at Draco's tone, choosing to step in before her husband's control on his temper ran out. "We're very thankful for the opportunity you have given Scorpius, Minister."

"It was well deserved. And if Draco will allow me, I must say that you are breathtaking! No one will ever believe you are the mother of this young man."

"Astoria has always looked like a child playing dress up," Daphne quips.

"Excuse my _older_ sister, Minister. Daphne had her birthday a few days back and her age has hit her, especially now that her daughter is betrothed."

Ander attempted to hold in his own laughter as Daphne huffed in indignation.

"What are you laughing at? You're seven years older than me," Daphne scowled at her brother.

"There you are Dominique!"

Everyone turns to the delicate voice – the hint of a French accent coating each syllable.

"Fleur! Bill!" Plutarch waves them over enthusiastically. "How are things at Gringotts?"

"Tight," Bill replies, eyes on his youngest daughter and Anton.

"The whole Weasley and Potter family, how are all of you doing?"

Scorpius glanced to Lily as she and her entire family were practically ordered to join them.

"You all of course know each other, yes?" Plutarch asked, oblivious to the tenseness.

"We do," Anton replies when no one else does. "Our families hate each other. Actually the Malfoy family is the one they dislike immensely, but as we're all related, that dislike spans to us as well."

"Please stop talking," Ander glared at his son.

"The Minister was asking a question and I found it rude not to respond back."

"I hope that isn't true," Plutarch frowns. "We must set an example for the people in our world by letting go of the past and moving forward in hope of a better future where we all stand together."

"Does he want us to hold hands and sing in a circle?" Blaise mutters to Daphne.

"I'm not going anywhere near Granger if he does," she whispers back.

"I agree entirely Minister!" Anton remarks. "Don't you agree as well Harry?"

Harry fixes his glasses, lips pulled back over his teeth and hand rubbing at his neck. "I…Yes, I agree as well."

Anton claps his hands together. "Excellent! Now I think that the best way for us to show all these lovely people that we are beyond pettiness is to interact with one another and what better way for that than to have a spin around the room?"

"What a wonderful idea!" Plutarch nods in agreement.

Anton pushes Scorpius in front of him. "Scorpius is an amazing dancer and he can dance with…" he points a finger to Lily, "You."

"Her ankle is injured," Albus scowls.

"The healer said she was better now," Dominique says, earning a look from her family.

"What do you say Ms. Potter?" Plutarch asks.

Lily looks to her parents in question.

"I don't see why not," Harry replies.

Ginny arches her brow.

"And surely Scorpius wouldn't mind dancing with such a lovely flower would he?" Plutarch looks back at the Malfoys.

Draco stood stoically, but anyone that knew him could see the discomfort radiating off of him. In the end its Astoria that motions Scorpius forward.

"Scorpius would be delighted," Astoria smiles, her green eyes trained on Lily.

"And I'll be delighted to dance with this lovely lady," Anton pulled Dominique past their families, ignoring Bill's objection.

"Shall we?" Scorpius offers Lily his arm.

"Mhmm." Lily laces her arm through his and allows him to lead her away.

All eyes are on Lily and Scorpius the moment they step onto the dance floor, a circle all but forming around them. The violinist has a solo – the melody starts off gentle and airy. Lily can't help laugh silently at the irony of what was being played; a song written about forbidden lovers.

Scorpius snorts, recognizing the song too.

"Hello," she smiles up at him.

"What were you doing dancing with Scamander?" he takes her hand in his while his other rests at her waist.

"A poor decision on my part, but I made sure that he knew my choice."

He tilts his head curiously. "Your choice?"

"We could have been killed last week," she circles around him like the rest of the women were doing to their own partners. "There's still a danger out there. I'm done worrying about everyone over myself."

"You might have broken his heart."

"I have my own heart to think about," she comes back into his arms. "Everyone is looking at you."

"Believe me, they're all looking at you." Scorpius spun her slowly, Lily felt his eyes on her exposed back and there was almost a pause in their movement before he brought her back around in his arms. "You are absolutely something to behold."

The violinist enters a faster rhythm, the men lifting the women off their feet and then quickly bringing them back down, circling the dance floor in steady pace to the music. From outside the dance floor both Astoria and Harry stared at their children, their blank expressions hiding the thoughts running through them.

"Why did you say that to your family?" Dominique asks Anton when he sets her back down.

"Which part are you referring to? I say a lot of things to my family…"

"About me being the future mother of your children. They didn't look happy and it wasn't a very proper thing to say, especially when it's not true."

"How do you know it isn't true? We could very well end up married by tonight."

"Are you playing with me?" she presses her palms against his and they spin around.

"I would never play with you."

"You must be. I don't find it funny for you to use me to get your family upset."

His brows furrow together. "I didn't mean for you to take it that way. What I said wasn't meant to offend you. I'm sorry if it did."

She pursed her lips.

"Forgive me," he holds her close to him. "I…You're…Something has happened to me these last days and I don't know what do with what I'm feeling. You came into my life so suddenly and I feel like an adolescent all over again. I feel…"

"You feel what?"

"Hope."

Dominique stared up at him in wonder – his eyes were so honest and afraid.

"I feel that too," she smiles shyly.

Everyone around them begin to clap as the violinist ends her solo, but their attention is only on one another.

"Will you allow me another dance?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Damn it my father is calling me over. Wait here for me?"

She nods happily.

"I'll be back."

Dominique's gaze follows after him when she feels a hand at her waist.

"Hello, love. Miss me?"

She spun around immediately at the taunting voice and is met with the one person she never wanted to see.

" _Please stop!" Dominique cries. "Let me go –"_

 _Her words cut off into a scream as he forces himself into her, tearing through her virginity. He doesn't allow her to get used to the intrusion, he only pulled back out quickly and pounded back into her repeatedly._

 _His grunts are at her ear. Her nails digging into the skin of her palm as he holds her down. Why was happening to her? Why didn't anyone come to help her? She wanted the pain to stop. Please let it stop._

"Stefan," she chokes out.

"You're grandmother told my mother you had asked about me," he steps closer to her. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still just as beautiful as I remember."

"Get away from me," she backs away, but the crowd presses her closer to him.

"Don't be like that, my love. Come have a dance with me."

She whimpers as he takes her into his arms. "I'll scream. I swear I'll scream."

His deep brown eyes glare down at her. "Be my guest. You know how I enjoy hearing you scream. Of course I believe you made a promise to be a good girl or else I'd be forced to remind you what happens to women like you."

" _If you tell anyone what you made me do then I'll do it again," he fixed his belt._

 _She curls into herself._

" _Is that what you want? For me to do it again?"_

 _Dominique screams as he tried touching her, covering her ears._

" _Good girl."_

"Please leave me alone."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I wasn't."

"Your grandmother says different. Did you want to relive our love story?"

"I hate you," she spat.

Stefan pretends to look wounded. "How can you be so mean to me? What you and I had was special. I was your first."

Her face crumbles in despair.

"Fuck you've definitely grown up since the last time we were together," his hand glides down her back.

"Don't touch me," she digs her heel into his foot, causing him to cry out in pain and allowing her to escape.

Tears blur her vision as she runs out of the hall and into the empty restroom, tripping over her dress and falling face first on the cold floor. Sobs forced their way past her lips, body violently quivering. She couldn't breathe. The pain was too much.

"Nothing happened," she rocked herself back and forth against the wall. "Nothing happened."

Dominique pressed her face into her knees as her body continued to shake with the power of her pained cries.

"Dominique?" a gentle voice startles her. "Domi?"

She looks up and into her brother's blue eyes.

"Domi, what's wrong?"

"You can't be in here," she wipes at her face.

"Tell me," he presses.

A choked sob is his answer.

"I saw you dancing with Stefan. Did he do something?"

She covers her ears.

 _His grunts are loud. The sound of his skin meeting hers echoes through the tower. She hates the noise. She wants to claw at her ears._

"I need you to talk to me Domi," Louis pleads. "I want to help you."

"You can't help me. No one can help me."

Louis stills at the words and gently takes her hands away from her ears, holding her face. "I have a thousand things running through my head and I need you to tell me I'm wrong. Domi, please. Please talk to me."

Dominique tries.

She tries so hard to hold back her pain and tell him nothing was wrong.

To lie to him.

She can't anymore.

Louis embraces her when she sobs out his name. Tears stream down Dominique's cheeks, her whole face is red, and she screams out the pain that had been hidden away for years. He let her cry into his tuxedo until the tears are all gone and when she finally looks up at him she sees something in her brother that she's never seen before: Pure hatred.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Louis, no!" she chases after him.

Lily didn't want to let go of Scorpius. They had danced twice already thanks to the Minister's input yet she was still left wanting more time with him. She wanted to spend the entire night dancing away in his arms, but one more and she was sure Albus would combust.

"This is how it'll be," Scorpius circles around her. "Everyone will be wondering why you're with me. They'll all be staring at us."

She holds her hand next to his and they sway side to side. "I don't care."

"Don't look at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you and I'm quite sure that will cause a scene."

Slowly the orchestra ended their latest piece and applause reverberates until an array of gasps cuts through it all.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!"

"STOP LOUIS!"

Lily pushed through the crowd hurriedly at the sound of Dominique's voice, Scorpius at her heels.

"SOMEONE GET HIM OFF OF HIM!"

Lily freezes at the sight of Louis' fist driving into Stefan Maroney's face before he too takes a hit, blood running down her cousin's lip. Scorpius places a protective hand in front of her, making sure there was a safe distance from her and the fight.

The Aurors break apart the circle that had formed around the men when Teddy and James pull Louis off of a bloodied Stefan.

"Let go of me!" Louis shouts.

"You'll fucking pay for this Weasley!" Stefan groans as he's helped off the floor.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister you worthless piece of shite!"

"Louis!" Fleur and Bill rush to their son's side in horror.

"You're mental! I don't even know what the fuck you're talking about."

Louis struggles against Teddy and James' hold. "Let me at him!"

"Stop it!" Bill tells him. "What has gotten into you?"

Lily glanced to Dominique and had she blinked she would have missed the slight shake of Dominique's head urging Louis not to say anything.

Louis looked away from his sister and to their father. "Nothing."

"He attacked me like an animal!" Stefan shouts at them.

"That's enough!" Harry steps in. "I think it's best that you leave Mr. Maroney."

"Me? Do you not see what that animal did to me? He should be thrown in Azkaban."

"I won't ask you again," Harry says.

Stefan glares at him and then point a finger at Louis. "You messed with the wrong person."

Louis breaks free of his hold only to have Albus and Hugo push him back this time.

"Stop it Louis," Hugo tries calming his cousin.

"I'm not afraid of you," Louis sneers. "You're nothing more than a coward."

Dominique flees as Stefan is ushered away from her brother. She doesn't want to see her family or hear the questions they were sure to have. She needed to leave. Escaping is all she knew.

"Dominique!" Anton calls after her.

"Please leave me alone."

He ignores her pleas and grabs onto her elbow, spinning her around to face him. They stand in silence for a moment before his hand gently wipes away her tears.

"Let me help you."

She shakes her head tiredly. "I want to be alone."

"No you don't. The last thing you really want is to be alone."

"Please, Anton."

He holds out his hand to her. "Are you hungry?"

Dominique laughs through her tears.

"Six years ago I made the mistake of leaving you alone and I'm not doing it again. If you want to go home I'll take you, but I'm not letting you go by yourself."

She stared down at his hand.

"Trust me, Dominique."

"I am a little hungry…"

The crowd dispersed after the fight and the Minister quickly made sure the festivities continued, ordering the orchestra to continue playing and the elves to serve up more champagne. Lily's family had tried talking to Louis after what had happened, but he had ignored them and left the gala all together.

Lily could only imagine what had led him to act the way he had.

"Scorpius," a melodic voice called out to the wizard next to her.

"Mother," Scorpius pulls away from Lily and steps up to the elegant woman.

"We're leaving," Astoria says.

"Already?"

Astoria arched a perfectly groomed brow. "I don't want to leave your sister alone for too long and we've had enough show with the scene Ms. Potter's cousin caused."

"Louis doesn't normally act like that," Lily said quietly.

"He was defending his family or so I assume he was," Astoria waves her off. "I respect a man that stands up for his own."

Lily gave a small smile to Astoria.

"Did you enjoy your time with my son?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Dancing. Did you enjoy dancing with Scorpius?"

"Yes, he's a very skilled dancer. Didn't step on my toes once."

Astoria laughed falsely. "He's very talented, don't you think?"

Somehow Lily wasn't sure they were talking about Scorpius' dancing skills anymore.

"What a lovely bracelet you have on."

Lily stilled as Astoria caught sight of her charm bracelet.

"May I see?" Astoria holds out a delicate hand.

"Of course," Lily whispers, offering her left hand.

The blonde ran a manicured finger over the shimmering star. "Altair."

Lily blinks at Astoria.

"I can name every star in the sky," Astoria responded to Lily's unspoken question. "A hobby of mine as a child that later came useful when choosing names for my children. Do you love the stars Ms. Potter?"

"I think everyone does."

Astoria makes a soft noise. "People find stars pretty, but there are those that truly appreciate them. Those that love the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."

Scorpius looked between the two witches in worry. He knew his mother more than enough to know that this conversation was no longer simply about whether or not Lily had a fondness for astronomy.

"Lily we're leaving," Harry walks over, nodding to Astoria. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter," Astoria tilts her chin down slightly. "I was complementing your daughter on her dancing; she's quite good at it. Did she take lessons as a child?"

"Only with her Aunt Fleur. Lily was always gifted when it came to the arts – something I can't say about myself."

Astoria smiles. "Neither could Scorpius. I assure you Ms. Potter that while my son did not step on your toes tonight he was never the best dancer. His tutors said he was impossible to teach, but Scorpius has always had a passion to obtain the impossible. Isn't that right Scorpius?"

"If you say so mother," Scorpius responds politely, hiding the tenseness he felt.

"Well, we must be going," Astoria releases Lily's bracelet, but not before running her finger over the intertwined sun and moon. "How romantic. The sun and the moon. Have you heard the story of how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night just to let her breathe?"

"I have not," Lily whispers.

"It was my favorite story growing up. To think that even the sun and the moon could experience something as pure as love," Astoria stares intently at Lily. "You should read it when you have a chance; I'm sure you'll find it to your liking. Happy Holidays, Ms. Potter."

Scorpius steals a final glance at Lily then follows after his mother towards the foyer.

"Mother –"

"You're playing a dangerous game Scorpius."

"I can explain."

She stops walking and spins around to face him. "What were you thinking?"

"I love her," he chokes out.

Astoria's eyes soften. "Your father –"

"I know. I know he and Grandfather Lucius will be upset, but it happened. I'm in love with her, mum."

"Astoria," Draco called out to her from where he and the rest of the family waited, Ander annoyed at his son's disappearance.

"Your father is waiting," she says.

"Mum, please. Don't make me give her up."

"Astoria is something wrong?" Draco walks up to them.

She glances between father and son and Astoria could only do one thing at that moment.

"No, there is nothing wrong."

Scorpius' lips curved into a smile that mirrored Astoria's own.

" _Will you always love me mummy?" a five year old Scorpius asked his mother._

" _Until my very last breath."_

Astoria had only one choice.

So she chose her son.


	31. Chapter 31

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews! Last chapter was fun for me to write as we saw some interaction between the two families, so I'm glad you guys liked it. I've been getting PM and reviews asking if I visualize specific actors for my character and (LOL) this is a hard question because most will be like that's not what I imagined. TBH, I usually just google pics of people with certain characteristics to get an image which is what I especially did for Lily. I used to think that Alex Pettyfer was the perfect Scorpius when I was like 13, but idk now…The characters that for sure have a face in my head are Astoria who I see Margot Robbie (I know she is young but I mention Astoria looking young), Anton is Drew Roy (there is a pic of him at a HP premiere and he has that cheeky smile), and Dominique to me is Candice Swanepoel. I hope that kind of answered your questions, but feel free to PM me if you want more. This author's note just took up the whole page LMAO! Oh and one last thing my timeline is not accurate to the JK universe so please forgive me if you're like they didn't have kids that young. It's FF and I'm having way too much fun with it. Happy Reading!**

 _Astoria shook under her father's cold gaze. Her hand rested protectively on her stomach that would soon swell with the promise of a new life. She had only discovered her pregnancy days prior and yet this little baby had her heart._

" _Father –"_

" _How could you be so stupid Astoria?"_

 _She dropped her eyes to the floor in regret. Of all the things she had done in her young life to obtain what she wanted this hadn't been her best choice. But nothing could change now. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. Engaged to Theodore Nott._

" _I never thought a child of mine could be so idiotic. Did you not think of the consequences? Of your family's honor?"_

 _He didn't yell at her. Her father never yelled._

" _I always knew you were an ambitious child, but to think that you would allow yourself to play this card in hopes of marrying Draco…"_

" _I love him," she whispered._

" _He fled the country once you told him you were expecting. How could you love a coward like him? His entire family – while at the top of our social ladder – are all cowards. He is just like his father. Your child will be just like him."_

Her father had been wrong. Scorpius was nothing like Draco. Her son was brave. Brave enough to love someone that seemed out of his reach. Brave enough to defy everything and everyone.

Astoria rose from her chair and stood in front one of the windows of the sitting room, looking out into the gardens she loved so much. It was still far too early to be awake, but she hadn't been able to sleep another minute. Rather than disturb Draco with all her tossing and turning she had dawned her silk robe and left the warmth of their bed.

But the manor had offered her no solace from her own mind.

She had known Scorpius was in love.

She had not expected it to be to Lily Potter.

Astoria wasn't blind. In fact she reveled in being able to see and know things before anyone else did. It was a gift of hers and one that was useful when she wanted to get her way. The moment the Minister had called over the Potter family Scorpius had sought out the youngest of their family. When they danced it went beyond the norms of propriety. Astoria had seen how Scorpius had held the girl and the way she had looked up at him.

Then there was that bracelet.

The sun and the moon. Luna and Hyperion. She knew at that moment exactly what or rather who her child was hiding.

Her forehead rests against the cool glass of the window, hoping it will soothe the ache she felt at her temples. A sudden movement behind her makes her jump, but she calms at knowing it wasn't a Death Eater poised to kill her.

"You should be in bed," she says without turning around.

"I couldn't sleep," Scorpius replies. "Are you angry with me?"

She exhales soundly. "I'm disappointed with you."

"Mum –"

Astoria finally turns to face her son. He doesn't look like adult he always pretended to be. At this moment he was a child. A boy that feared losing his mother's love. He feared knowing that he had disappointed her.

"I'm disappointed with you because you didn't trust me to be honest. I know I'm not one to talk about honesty or morals, but it hurts when the person you love the most in the world lies to you. Hides something that is very important to them. Do you understand why I'm disappointed?"

He looks at the floor, nodding.

"I thought we trusted each other Scorpius. If you kept her a secret I can only imagine what else you have hidden from us."

"I didn't want you or father to be angry with me," he whispers. "We weren't supposed to fall in love. I'm sorry."

She slowly walks up to him, lifting his chin as she did when he was a small child. Her hand gently wipes away the single tear that had rolled down his cheek.

"I must be a horrible mother for my own child to fear falling in love."

He shakes his head firmly. "No. You…never…I love you. I respect you more than anyone. This is my fault."

"Then why were you so afraid?"

"Because everyone would know that I'm not perfect. I can't be what people expect me to be. I'm tired of having to pretend all of the time," he cries. "I didn't want to lose her."

"You're just a boy," she murmurs. "I don't expect you to have your entire life figured out when you're only seventeen. Do you think I'm only proud of you because of how many O.W.L's you received or because you're the quidditch captain? I don't give a damn about any of that – I mean I do care, but that's not what makes me proud. You could be the next Minister of Magic or a bartender at some worthless pub and you would still have a proud mother. You're my son and that's all I care about."

Astoria stumbled back as Scorpius wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"A lot of hugs from you lately. Has being in loved made you more sentimental?"

Scorpius chuckles.

She runs her hand up and down his back as she used to do when he was a child and afraid of the dark. "I'm not perfect and neither is Draco. Merlin only knows what I've had to put up with over the years at your father's side."

He frees her from his embrace, looking down at her and Astoria is reminded of a time where she was the one that had to drop to his height. "Did you regret having me?" he asks softly. "I know we've never talked about it, but I can count mother. You were expecting me before you married father."

"Never. Having you was the happiest moment of my life. I only regret having allowed my own ambitions to blur my judgement. I regret having hurt a man that loved me."

"Theodore Nott?"

Astoria nods solemnly. "You wouldn't have liked me when I was your age. If you think I'm manipulative now imagine me as a spoiled adolescent that believed the world was a game to be played. That's why I don't have any friends. I was always too busy trying to obtain my goals to bother with people. Theodore saw around all of that. He…we grew up together and he was there for me and Daphne during the war."

"You were his betrothed."

"I was."

"What happened?"

" _You're a snake and I'm an absolute moron for thinking you loved me."_

" _Theo I –"_

" _Don't call me that! Don't dare shed a single tear when you fucked another man while wearing my ring!"_

"I was in love with the idea of being a Malfoy. Every single witch in our circle wanted to be the next Narcissa and I wasn't the exception. Your father, however had a different opinion of me and so it became a very difficult challenge to turn his head. As war raged I set my sights on someone much more obtainable and somewhat equal to Draco in name."

"When the war was over?"

Astoria walked back towards the window. "Draco returned to England after being away almost five years. He was visiting Blaise and I was there helping Daphne with Damen. We spoke for a moment and he mentioned us both having grown up…I started seeing more of him and Theodore invited him to many of his family's parties. I was still young. Still only thought of what I wanted."

"And I was conceived," Scorpius guessed.

"And you were conceived. Unexpectedly, though many believed I had planned it. Your father being one of them. If you want to know more then I suggest you ask Draco. You'll find that he is not allowed to have a say in your life."

" _Get rid of it," Draco hissed._

" _It's your child."_

" _One I didn't want."_

Scorpius came to her side. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No. You are."

"Do you think I'll be disowned?"

"Over my dead body."

His head rests on her shoulder and she runs her hands through his soft hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

"Am I the only one that knows about you and her?"

"Two of her cousins and Anton."

Astoria snorts. "Of course Anton knows."

"We weren't planning on keeping it a secret forever," he tells her. "We had decided to tell everyone and deal with the fallout together."

"So I ruined the surprise?" she teased.

"You never were patient mum."

She laughs softly. "My son is in love with a Weasley –"

"Potter."

"Red hair and freckles, darling. My grandchildren will have red hair and freckles. I suppose she is pretty enough."

Scorpius lifts his head and glances down at her. "Did you just call someone else pretty?"

"It's known to happen once in a while. Does she love you?"

He nods shyly. "Yeah. Somehow she does."

"Then I like her already," she says honestly before her lips curve into a grin. "And where do you think you're off to little witch?"

An annoyed groan echoes through the sitting room followed by the sound of two small feet stomping against the polished floor.

"How did you know it was me?" Cassiopeia pouts, her arms crossed over her pink robe and a large shimmering bow adorning her loose curls, Persephone at her heels.

Astoria ran a hand over her braided hair as she smiled at her daughter. "I know everything, my love."

Scorpius held back his laughter as Cassiopeia huffed.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Scorpy wasn't in his room," Cassiopeia leaned against her brother's legs, grinning up at him.

"What could you have possibly needed at three in the morning?" Scorpius arched his brow.

Cassiopeia shrugged. "I was bored."

"And you were planning on disturbing your brother in order to amuse yourself?" Astoria drawled.

"You did tell me men were only useful for a handful of matters and one of them was to offer up amusement."

"Do you only listen to me when it's convenient for you?"

"She most certainly does," Scorpius agrees.

Astoria shakes her head in exasperation, but her eyes stare at her child fondly. "You're a brat Cassiopeia, but you're my brat. How about I makes us all some hot chocolate? I don't think I can go back to bed."

Scorpius and Cassiopeia share a look as their mother heads out of the sitting room.

"Mum," Scorpius calls out.

Astoria turns back to them in question.

"The kitchen is the other way."

"I knew that…" Astoria blushed, heading down the way Scorpius had pointed.

"Five galleons says she burns down the kitchen," Cassiopeia says.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chastises her. "Astoria Malfoy doesn't do things half way. Ten galleons says she burns down the manor."

 **Having** his mother know he was in love with Lily had been liberating to say the least. In the days following the gala Scorpius had found in Astoria the understanding not long ago he feared not having. She did not reproach him, nor criticized the family Lily had been born into as she would have normally done. The only thing Astoria had asked of Scorpius was for him to be honest and tell Draco sooner than later, fearing his wrath if he were to be kept in the dark for much longer.

She would support him, yes. What Astoria would not do was coddle him when he needed to defend his choices on his own. If he was man enough to be with someone that wasn't on the Malfoy's preference list, then he would be man enough to stand up to everyone in the name of the love he and Lily shared.

And Scorpius would do it.

He'd tell everyone he was in love with Lily Luna Potter.

But as Lily had said Christmas wasn't exactly the best time to do it.

"Aren't you going to open your gifts?" Draco asked Scorpius, smiling as Cassiopeia presented Persephone with a new sapphire collar.

"In a moment."

"There was a time where you were tearing apart box after box to see what you got."

Scorpius chuckles, taking a drink of hot cider. "I would sneak downstairs before you and mother were awake to see if I could make out what was in each box. I'd also count how many presents I had."

"One of the few traits you inherited from me; I used to do the exact same thing. Do you remember that one time you made a list almost five feet long? I think you were six at the time if I'm not mistaken."

"I remember. That was the year you gave me my first real broom."

"You had wanted one since the day you saw my old Nimbus when you were three. I wanted to purchase one for you that day, but your mother's glare would have scared off a Dementor."

"Daddy look what Bastian and Iryna got me," Cassiopeia bounced over to them, showing off her new porcelain doll.

"Very pretty, darling. She looks just like you," Draco studied the white blonde hair of the doll.

"I'm surprised you haven't opened that big one over there," Scorpius says, motioning to an oversized box with her name appearing ever so often against the scarlet wrapping paper.

Cassiopeia made a face. "It's from the Yaxleys."

"Aw, your future husband sent you a gift? That's so adorable – Ow!"

"Cassiopeia Nuriyah Malfoy."

Cassiopeia shrank at the deep voice.

Lucius slowly and elegant as ever walked over to where they stood, grey eyes on his granddaughter. He knelt beside her, squatting in front of her as he stroked the top of her head, looking into Cassiopeia's eyes levelly.

"What did you just do?" he asks.

The young witch bowed her head as Draco and Scorpius looked on silently.

"I hit Scorpius," she whispers.

"Give me your hand."

She does so immediately, knowing better than to ignore his demand.

Lucius turns her hand palm up. "What do you see here?" he runs a finger over her wrist.

"My wrist…"

"Look closer. What lays beneath your skin?"

"Veins?"

"And in your veins?"

"Blood."

"My blood," Lucius corrects. "Your father's blood. Your brother's blood. Scorpius may be the heir to the Malfoy name, but you are our pride. As so you are expected to act in accordance to your bloodline which I remind you is as old as magic itself. You may _**never**_ disrespect Scorpius or anyone in this family. Your loyalty belongs to the blood running through your veins. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, grandfather."

"Apologize to Scorpius."

Cassiopeia glanced to Scorpius and mumbled an apology, their mother arching an elegant brow as she witnessed the scene.

"I didn't hear you Cassiopeia," Lucius looked down at her pointedly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Scorpius."

Scorpius tickled under her chin affectionately. "It's alright little sister."

"One day Scorpius will lead this family," Lucius turned Cassiopeia back to him. "Your loyalty will be to him no matter the worthless imbecile you are married to. A Yaxley, is it Astoria?"

"Maxon Yaxley. He's one of the more suitable options for someone of Cassiopeia's upbringing and will be easily controlled," Astoria replies.

"There was no one better?"

"He is part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Lucius."

"What about the Travers? They have a son as well…"

"Nikolai is practically Scorpius' age and he's also Maxon's cousin."

"Hmm. What about Scorpius? Have you already finalized his betrothal to that Belizaire girl?"

Scorpius stiffened.

"I have decided to dissolve the betrothal, though to be honest it was barely one."

"When did you decide this?" Draco asked her.

Astoria shrugged nonchalantly. "You know how easily I change my mind."

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS FAMILY OF MINE!"

Everyone looked away from their conversations and to Anton, who stepped into the room calmly as if his father wasn't staring at him viciously.

"What part of there are Death Eaters roaming the streets don't you understand?" Ander growled.

"Never did like sitting still," Anton grins.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you prefer for us to lay you in a box and then put you under the ground like we just did for Iryna's parents?"

"Father," Bastian chides.

Ander threw Iryna an apologetic glance. "Sorry."

"Why don't we continue unwrapping presents?" Vera suggested, handing Corrina a small box.

"Where have you been Anton?"

Vera sighed. "Or not."

Anton rolled his eyes. "I've been at the manor, father. You act like you haven't seen me in days."

"You leave before the sun has even risen and come back when everyone is ready to head to bed."

"I've been spending time renovating myself."

"Renovating yourself," Ander drawls.

"Yup. New Year, new me. Letting bygones be bygones and all that fun stuff."

"And this idea came to you in an epiphany?"

Anton bites his lip. "Yeah. One of those life changing epiphanies."

"Does that mean no more bets?" Blaise whispers to Daphne.

The blonde scoffs. "As if this family would go one day without fighting. New Year, new me, what a bunch of bollocks."

Ander stared at his son with unblinking eyes. "Tell me that this doesn't have anything –"

"Not tonight father," Anton murmurs, pulling out a mokeskin pouch from within his blazer and tossing it onto the floor. A whispered spell makes it grow larger and presents soon begin to overflow the once small thing. "Alright children come and get your presents!"

"Don't mind if I do," Damen takes one of the offered boxes.

"More presents!" Cassiopeia says excitedly before looking to Lucius. "May I go?"

"Open the Yaxley present first," he replies.

Cassiopeia wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Yes, grandfather."

Lucius' lips curve up slightly. "Don't act as if you aren't dying to know what they got you."

"Maybe just a bit, but **only** a bit!"

He chuckles once and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Go on then, little star."

Cassiopeia beams up at him before rushing towards her cousin and almost taking down Narcissa in her thrill.

"We should have had a daughter," Narcissa tells Lucius, lacing her arm through his.

"Draco was more than enough."

Astoria and Scorpius hold back their laughter, Draco scowling at them both.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin is this!" Damen shouts in indignation as Calliope and Corrina giggle continuously.

"A beginner's guide to sex," Anton replies cheerily.

"No shite, I can read!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"If the Death Eaters give us another visit you're the first one I'm throwing outside."

"Oh look how beautiful!" Cressida says as she and Hyperion helped Cassiopeia tear away the last of the wrapping paper from a beautifully crafted manor – a small replica of the Yaxley home.

"I have a lot of doll houses," Cassiopeia pokes at the gift and then quickly steps back as it lights up and a soft melody begins to play. On one of the balconies a set of doors open and out came two small figurines – a blonde girl and a silver haired boy.

Calliope and Corrina aw as the figurines begin to dance, stars falling around them followed by an array of fireworks. When the melody begins to slow the Yaxley and Malfoy crests form on the roof of the manor for a short moment before the replica grows silent again.

"Is that all it does?" Cassiopeia mutters, though it was clear to anyone that she had been just as fascinated with her gift.

"Why didn't you get me one of those?" Damen says to Anton.

"I don't love you that much."

"Look Cassie there's something inside," Corrina tells her, opening another set of doors and pulling out a small wooden box.

Cassiopeia undoes the clasp and with pursed lips takes out what looked to be a silver locket in the shape of a star.

"Open it darling," Astoria says.

Doing as she's told Cassiopeia opens the locket and her face is illuminated by a faint glow.

"It's Cassiopeia," she murmurs.

"Why didn't Olin send me something like this when I was Cassie's age?" Calliope pouts.

"The Hallowell family sent you many gifts," Daphne says.

"I don't remember."

"That's because you ended up destroying everything they sent you or throwing it at your brother."

"Now I remember."

"Scorpius!" Anton waves his cousin over. "Come open your present. You're going to love it!"

Excusing himself from his grandparents, Scorpius joins the rest of the family and takes the present Anton hands to him, unwrapping it easily.

"You're so not funny," he glares at a laughing Anton once he sees what's inside the box.

"What'd you get?" Damen asks, looking over Scorpius' shoulder and roaring with laughter. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking it's a guide on how to stop the mummy's boy syndrome then yes it is!"

"Blow me," Scorpius shoves at them.

"You aren't my type," Anton replies, throwing a present at Bastian and then another at Iryna – effectively silencing the room.

Bastian stared at the present on his lap as if he had never seen anything like it. Although to be fair it had been more than six years since the last time Anton had gifted Bastian a single trinket. Birthdays and Christmases had come and gone with nothing more than a deafening silence.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this, yeah?"

"If it's the same thing you got Damen I'm helping him throw you outside," Bastian warns, unwrapping the present carefully.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

Bastian ignores the comment and opens the box, pulling out a black picture frame. The photograph was of them as young boys, no older than seven and five – smiling carelessly while a lopsided Christmas tree stood behind them.

" _What do you think?" Dominique asks, stepping back from the Christmas tree and taking in the finished product._

" _I think one more ornament and the poor thing will fall over," Anton teased._

" _Is it too much?"_

 _He shook his head, smiling as he pet a sleeping Excalibur. "It's perfect Dominique. Reminds me of when I used to help decorate the family tree as a child."_

" _What were you like as a child?" she asked, joining him on the sofa and pulling her legs behind her._

" _Mischievous," he laughs. "I was definitely a brat."_

 _Dominique giggled as Anton continued – his expression thoughtful._

" _I wasn't anything like Bastian. He was always so rigid even as a child, but I idolized him. When you're the second born son of a family like mine you have to know your place as the spare. You must never be the cloud that obstructs the sun."_

" _But that way of thinking is ancient."_

" _The Greengrass family is ancient; one of the oldest and purest families in England."_

 _Dominique pursed her lips, drawing his attention to them. If she kept pouting or biting at them he wouldn't be held responsible for kissing her. This last week and a half at her side – talking and just spending time together had made him crave for her. She was intelligent and kind, passionate and gentle, and he was falling for her. Dominique had taken his heart when he thought it lost long ago._

 _Clearing his head from his thoughts he went on. "Bastian never saw me as his spare. He was proper and followed every order my grandfather gave, but he loved me. He would say that I was his secret weapon not his shadow. I think he felt that way because technically speaking he's the second born son…"_

" _You have another brother?"_

" _Had," he corrects. "His name was Emilian."_

" _What happened?"_

" _He suffocated in his sleep when he was an infant. A year later my parents had Bastian and then me, but Bastian was always reminded that he wasn't the true heir."_

 _She places her hand on his. "I'm sorry."_

" _I didn't know him. Didn't understand the pain my family went through. Bastian did, though. He was the replacement as awful as that sounds and he looked exactly like Emilian. I was the lucky one. Always getting into trouble, loud, and nothing like either Emilian or Bastian."_

" _I think Emilian is very disappointed in you," she says._

 _He blinks at her in shock. "What?"_

" _He's telling me if he were alive he'd hit you upside the head."_

" _Umm…"_

" _He says that you and Bastian are brothers. You shouldn't hold resentments when life can so easily end tomorrow. Emilian didn't get a chance to be there for you and Bastian, but you're still alive. You have to make amends before it's too late. Are you willing to lose another brother?"_

 _Anton glanced away from Dominique. "I didn't realize you could talk to the dead."_

" _If you listen close enough you can hear everything. No one ever truly leaves us; they're always there watching out for us."_

 _He turns to her again, swallowing back a strong wave of emotion. "My grandmother would always put candy canes on the Christmas tree and one year there was an exceptionally large one all the way at the top. Being a five year old and a resourceful one at that I pulled up a chair and tried to reach for it, but the tree tipped over and every single ornament shattered. Bastian took the blame when our father saw what I had done. Father knew he was lying and I remember thinking that I had the best brother in the world."_

" _Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does change the future. Don't let go of the happy moments because of one single mistake."_

 _Anton ran his thumb over her knuckles, eyes solely on her. "I want to kiss you."_

" _Then why don't you?" she whispers._

" _Because I don't want to assume."_

 _They slowly lean into one another – perhaps unknowingly. He notices that her eyes are not only blue, but turquoise. Her hair is redder than blonde and her nose is adorably covered in freckles. He doesn't think there could ever be someone as beautiful as Dominique._

" _Kiss me. I want you to kiss me."_

Bastian touched the photograph before Anton draws his attention back to him.

"You're an arse and I'm entirely too stubborn, but you're by brother. He didn't get a chance to be there for us, so it's up to you and me to be there for one another. You'll be on trial for next days – do try not to fuck it up. The same goes for you," Anton glances at Iryna whose lips curved into a smile as she shook the snow globe in her hand. "Let's not piss off Anton or you'll be on the naughty list."

Vera and Ander as well as the rest of the family took in the moment in complete silence. After six years what had been broken suddenly began to mend itself. It was hard to forget the past, but it was even harder to pretend that you no longer needed someone in your life. Dominique had reminded Anton of that. Emilian had reminded him of that.

"What's cunnilingus?"

Everyone turns to Cassiopeia in shock, Damen's discarded book in her hands.

"That's a very good question Cassie and who better to answer that than your eldest cousin," Anton turns to his brother with a grin. "Trial starts now. Make it amusing, brother."

 **Scorpius** walked into the Ministry of Magic a day before the New Year. As his holiday break dwindled he still had a few things to do and one of them was finalize his contract with the Minister. It was tedious having to come all this way just to sign a few papers, but the Ministry took it upon themselves to make everything more difficult than it had to be.

"They couldn't have sent a damn owl," he grumbled as he waited for the receptionist to announce him.

"Mr. Malfoy," the elderly witch called to him politely. "The Minister will see you now."

With a quick thank you Scorpius walks past her and towards a massive black door, knocking once and waiting for a response.

"Enter!"

"Minister," Scorpius greets, closing the door behind him silently.

"Scorpius, my boy!" Plutarch walks around his desk and shakes Scorpius' hand. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was fine, thank you. Yours?"

"Busy. Keeping the family happy while making sure the wizarding world doesn't collapse isn't exactly the easiest thing to handle. You'll know what I mean when you officially start working for me."

"Everything worth fighting for unbalances your life," Scorpius says.

Plutarch nods in agreement. "I knew I chose well. You may only be seventeen, yet old wizards like myself can learn a thing or two from someone like you. Come sit and sign your contract. I apologize for making you come down here, but I rather we meet face to face in case you had any questions or doubts. You already read through the paperwork, yes?"

"I did, yes."

"Anything you'd like to talk over? Will the salary suffice –" Plutarch laughs at his own words. "I forget you've most likely never had to deal with money."

Scorpius chuckles. "Not quite, but I assure you that the salary is more than enough."

"Excellent! It's not very common for someone so young to be appointed Senior Undersecretary, but I know you will surpass all expectations. As my undersecretary I wish for you to be both my right hand and my voice, Scorpius. Together we will ensure our way of life is stable for generations to come."

"I won't let you down Minister."

"I know you won't or otherwise I wouldn't have hired you," he holds up a quill. "Are you ready to leave your own mark?"

"Yes," Scorpius takes the quill and more sure than ever signs his name on the dotted line. His signature glows for a second before the Ministry's emblem appears.

"Welcome to the Ministry, Mr. Undersecretary," Plutarch grins ear to ear. "I expect to see you the week following your graduation."

"I'll be here first thing Monday morning."

"I know this isn't the most fun thing to do on a Saturday, but would you head to the Auror Department and have yourself cleared by Potter. I know he's in today and I rather have all your paperwork finished before the end of the year."

"Certainly," Scorpius replied, feeling uncomfortable at having to meet up with Harry Potter and pretend he wasn't currently in a relationship with said Auror's only daughter.

"Go on then you don't want to miss him."

Shaking the Minister's hand, he exits the office and with dread takes the lift down one level. The department is unsurprisingly silent due to the mess going outside these walls – only a few interns and a male receptionist occupy the place.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asks at seeing Scorpius walking in.

"I needed to get myself cleared for work. The Minister said that Mr. Potter was in today…"

"Mr. Potter stepped out, but he should be back any second now. You can wait in his office – it's that door over there."

"I can just wait here."

"Mr. Potter won't mind, I assure you."

"Alright then. Thank you."

The receptionist nods with a smile and gets back to work as Scorpius went through the door he had pointed out. It's a rather large office, but unlike most in the Ministry it's welcoming and warm. On one wall there were diplomas and awards from the Auror Academy and on another what looked to be written letters from all who admired The Boy Who Lived. Most of them seemed written by children and others were of people Scorpius was only slightly familiar with through hearing his parents mention them.

It was the black marble desk that drew Scorpius forward. On it were multiple photographs and one of them was of his Lily as a toddler, a large green bow on her head and snow falling all around her while her father kissed her chubby cheek.

Scorpius took the frame off of the desk and smiled at the image. She had been an adorable child and had grown into a breathtaking woman – the witch that warmed his bed. Their children would truly be perfect if they took after her beauty.

"We were in Romania celebrating the holiday, she was one."

Scorpius startles at the voice, dropping the photograph onto the floor.

"Hello," Harry cocks a brow at him.

"Sorry," he leans down quickly to pick up the frame, only to slam his head against the marble desk when he comes back up. "Bloody hell, ow!"

Harry snorts at the show Scorpius was no doubt giving him. Of all people to see him acting like a stumbling mess it just had to be his future father-in-law.

"You alright?" Harry asks.

"Bruised ego, but no one dies of that."

"Is there a reason you are in my office or did you just come to see my daughter?"

Scorpius' eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

"The photograph," Harry points to the frame that Scorpius had yet to set down.

He immediately places the frame back on the desk, kicking himself mentally for being an absolute moron.

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asks again, moving around Scorpius and taking a seat.

"The Minister asked me to come see you for a clearance check."

"You're going to work at the Ministry?"

Scorpius nods.

"Department of Mysteries?"

"No. I'm actually going to be the Minister's Senior Undersecretary…Sir."

"So you'll be my boss."

"Technically speaking…But I assure you that um…I assure you that I know my place and you've obviously been here quite some time…Not that I'm calling you old or anything, but I am younger. Shite that's not what I meant…Sorry did I just curse in front you? I meant to say…what was the question again?"

Harry stared at him in amusement.

"I obviously hit my head very hard," Scorpius muttered, his face red.

"So it appears. Give me whatever you need to have signed."

Scorpius hands him the portfolio and stands in front of the desk awkwardly as Harry signs each document, his back ramrod straight.

"On your first day of work you'll have to register your wand with security and they'll take your picture for your identification card. As of now you are cleared to enter whichever department you wish including the Department of Mysteries."

"Thank you," he takes back the portfolio.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's all. Sorry again for almost breaking your desk with my head."

Harry chuckled. "You definitely know how to leave an impression. I'll send you the bill if I find my desk cracked."

"Please do," Scorpius laughed. "Have a good day, Mr. Potter."

"Lily is somewhere in the building if you'd like to say hello."

Scorpius freezes mid step, turning back around slowly.

"I'm an Auror Mr. Malfoy and I pride myself in knowing my children, especially when one of them isn't being completely honest."

"Mr. Potter –"

"I'm only going to ask this once and if you lie to me I will place charges on you for having an illicit relationship with someone that is clearly not of age. What are you doing with my daughter? Is she a game to you?"

"I'm in love with her."

Harry's jaw literally dropped at Scorpius' declaration. "What?"

"I love her, sir. Lily has never and will never be a game to me."

"You're in love with my daughter?"

Scorpius steps closer to the desk where Harry now stood. "Yes."

"And sneaking around with her and having her lie is how you show me you love her?"

"Would you have accepted us if we hadn't done it this way? Would you have accepted me?"

Harry glared at him through his glasses. "You didn't give me a chance."

"And now you know how I felt when your family apart from a select few chose not to give me one either."

"So it is revenge then?"

Scorpius closed his eyes to control his rising temper. "I will admit that hiding my relationship with Lily isn't what she deserves, but I will not allow you or anyone to make her think that I am with her in the name of some stupid revenge. We did what we had to because I highly doubt we would have been received with open arms or am I wrong?"

Harry sighed. "You can't blame me for –"

"For what? For thinking I'm exactly like my father or grandfather? For thinking that I would be capable of using Lily for my own personal gain?"

"For being afraid of seeing my daughter hurt."

Scorpius visibly softens at Harry's worry. His anger slowly diminishing and in its place understanding.

"I would never hurt her."

Harry studies him with the same green eyes Lily had inherited.

"You love her."

"More than I ever knew possible."

"I assume your parents don't know about this."

"My mother does. She found out the day of the Ministry Gala."

"And?"

"And she understands."

"But Draco doesn't know."

Scorpius runs a finger over his ring tensely. "Lily and I wanted to tell everyone after the holiday break, but it seems you're all set on finding out for yourselves."

"Secrets always have a way of coming out."

"I suppose they do. Are you going to tell me to stay away from her?"

"And break her heart? I couldn't live with myself."

"Thank you."

Harry gave a small smile. "If you love my daughter like you say you do then I expect you to fight for her. Talk to your father and I will deal with my family. Lily deserves happiness and if she's found it in you then I won't be the one to stand in the way."

"Lily will never be unloved with me," Scorpius assured.

"I know she won't," Harry cut the distance between them. "Because if you so much as make her shed a single tear I will ensure that you suffer a fate worse than death. Hurt my daughter and you will know why I am the head of this department. The three deadly curses will be too good for you little Malfoy. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Enjoy your final term at Hogwarts and see to it that Lily isn't sneaking around when there are Death Eaters on the loose."

"Yes, sir. Have a Happy New Year."

Scorpius walked out of the office with a foolish grin plastered on his face. Never had it gone through his head that he and Harry Potter would be forced to have a conversation like the one they just had. Of all the scenarios that he had been prepared for the one of Lily's father agreeing to their relationship had been the most unlikely one, but it had happened. He didn't know if he exactly had Harry's blessing or if he was the first option to be with Lily, but Scorpius would take what he'd get.

With his mother and her father knowing there were only two more to go – Draco and Ginny. He was sure his father would balk at the idea of his only son with someone that was equal parts Potter and Weasley, but his mother had said his father had no right to comment on his life. Scorpius was still wondering what she had meant by that –

"Salazar Slytherin!" he tried reaching for his wand as he was pulled behind a door, but a giggle stops him from attacking.

"Hello," Lily smiles up at him, eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Did you just yank me in here?"

Lily nods repeatedly. "Now you know how it's like when I'm the one being pulled about."

"I think you pulled my arm out of its socket."

"Stop complaining and kiss me."

Scorpius laughed, bending down slightly to meet his lips with hers. She tastes like berries and pure sweetness, and it's a wonder he was able to survive not kissing her for more than a week. Lily was like water in a desert, food to starving man, and everything to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asks once they pull away to catch their breath.

"I came to finalize my contract with the Minister."

She tilts her head in question and it's only then he remembers he's never told her of the undersecretary position he had been offered.

"I'm going to be the Minister's Senior Undersecretary."

"Scorpius that's amazing! Congratulations," she hugs him. "I'm so proud of you. Uncle Percy always said that it was near impossible to get hired."

He had been given felicitations all around, but Lily being proud of him made him feel like a young boy that had been given a gold star for finally doing something right.

"Thank you," he smiles shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she wipes the remaining lip gloss from his lips.

"It skipped my mind with everything going on and I didn't think it was all that important."

"So when I think something wasn't important to tell you I get a glared at, but when you think it's unimportant it's alright…"

"Precisely," he kisses her again, absorbing her giggles. "What are you doing at the Ministry?"

"I like coming to scope out for rich husbands," she replies in a serious tone.

Scorpius snorts, but plays along. "Is that so? Anyone particular catch your eye?"

"Well, there is this one bloke who, rumor has it, is heir to one of the oldest families in the wizarding world."

"He must be loaded."

She bites her lip to hold back a laugh. "And he's handsome."

"Sounds like a catch."

"Quite the catch, but I have a secret."

"And what's that?"

"I would love him even if he didn't have a sickle to his name."

He smiled, resting his forehead against hers. "I know you would."

"I came with James. He needed to get a permission to leave the country for some quidditch game he has to cover in Russia. Were you just in my father's office?"

"I had to get something signed."

Lily looked up at him at his tone. She knew him too well to know that hadn't been all that happened with her father.

"Did something happen?"

"Your father knows," he says, cutting to the chase.

Her eyes widen. "What did he say?"

"He wasn't exactly happy at us having kept it a secret and he said …"

"What?"

His expression hardens and worry clouds her own before he takes pity on her, grinning down at her.

"And he said that I had better make you happy or I'd suffer a fate worse than death."

She pounds at his chest. "You horrible man! Don't scare me like that!"

He laughs, taking her hands in his.

"He really said that?" she asks hopeful.

"He did. Two down and two more to go."

"Two down? Your father knows too?"

"My mum. She found out the day of the gala. Apparently we're too obvious and you've turned me into a lovesick fool."

She leaned into him again with smile. "You do look at me like I'm the sun or at least I've been told you do."

"You've bewitched me."

"Was she angry?"

Scorpius shook his head, recalling the conversation with his mother. "She loves me and I shouldn't have been afraid of telling her the truth."

"You have a tendency to think you aren't worth loving."

"One of my many defects," he agreed. "You'll have to show me I'm wrong."

She stood on her toes, kissing him lovingly. "Every day. I'll show you every single day how much I love you."

* * *

"Don't you look handsome?"

Scorpius sets his firewhisky down and faced his mother who was dressed in a dark blue velvet gown – a diamond necklace covering the length of her neck and shoulders as if it were a shawl.

"I know. I look fantastic don't I?" she smirks.

He chuckles at her obvious vanity. "You're stunning mum."

"Thank you darling. Ready for a night of fake smiles and forced politeness?"

"You always make these parties sound so fun."

Astoria's red lips part in a smile. "Half of the people attending hate us and the other half want to be us. I can't wait until you're married and your wife has to deal with all the party planning. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show with a glass of champagne in my hand."

Scorpius smiled as he imagined Lily preparing everything for the Malfoy's Annual New Year's Eve Ball. He was positive she'd shine brilliantly under the task as she did often with all she set her mind to. Everyone would be in awe of her and he'd be the lucky bastard at her side.

"She has good fashion sense or so I saw at the gala, but I'll have to polish her some. A Malfoy isn't meant to be merely pretty."

"Thank you," he says softly.

"What for?"

"For accepting her."

Astoria straightened his tie and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You have nothing to thank me for darling boy. I want only the best for you and your sister."

"Her father knows," he tells her.

"Does he? What did the great Harry Potter say?"

"He more or less gave me his blessing."

"You'll have to tell your father soon."

"I know."

Her emerald eyes soften. "Don't be afraid of him. Your father is more bark than bite and I'm sure many can assert to that."

"And Grandfather Lucius?"

"Would have been in Azkaban had it not been for her family. He'll live, Scorpius. I won't allow her to be taken from you, okay?"

He nods, breathing out to calm himself.

"Dance with me," she holds out her hand.

"There's no music."

"We can pretend, can't we?"

Scorpius takes his mother's hand and together they spun around the room in delicate circles, memories of them dancing when he was a boy flashing past his eyes.

"You used to step on my toes," Astoria tells him. "When did you grow up snitchette?"

"You're getting old."

He winced as she brings her stiletto down on his foot.

"Would you like to rephrase that?"

"That hurt mum!"

"It was supposed to. Call me old again and you'll find yourself without a tongue."

"You wouldn't hurt me, I'm your little snitchette."

"Darling, I gave you life and I can take it away just as easily."

"If you kill him off can I have his room?" Cassiopeia asked as she stepped into the room, her silver dress sparkling under the candlelight.

Scorpius went to his sister, picking her up and throwing her into the air.

"Put me down! You'll wrinkle my dress," she squealed.

"I'm hurt that my only sister wouldn't miss me if our own mother murdered me."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I suppose I would miss having you at my beck and call. It would be too difficult to train someone else to take your place on such short notice."

"Cassie," Astoria laughs, reprimanding her daughter. "Your brother is not your personal servant."

"He sure looks like one."

"Why you little brat," he tickled her until she was calling out for their mother to help her.

"Are we already killing someone in here?" Draco asks, leaning against the wall and smiling at his family.

"Your son called me old," Astoria tells him, walking over to him.

"He obviously has a death wish."

"So he does. You clean up well Malfoy," she kisses him.

"So do you baby Greengrass," he smirks, calling her by the same nickname he had years prior to taking her as his wife. "Come, our guests are arriving."

"Show time."

Scorpius stood next to his mother as they greeted guest after guest. Somewhere in the mass of people behind them was the rest of the family mingling or in his cousins' case poking fun at the other guests. After the tenth guest he had politely smiled at the rest all blurred together until his mother's mocking tone reached his ears.

"Andreus Selwyn," Astoria purred at a dark-haired man. "What an honor to have you grace us with your presence. Did you grow tired of the rock you were living under?"

The man chuckled with little to no humor in the sound. "Hello to you too Astoria."

"I missed you at my wedding," she intentionally lifts her hand higher up Draco's arm to show off the emerald ring on her finger – the Malfoy ring. "You remember Draco, my husband?"

Andreus smiled, nodding to Draco, who did the same. "You were always ambitious."

"Big results require big ambitions. You were always too simpleminded to see that."

Scorpius waited for the man to grow angry at his mother's words, but Andreus only laughed it off.

"If it isn't my sister's first beau!" Daphne grins as she joins them. "I haven't seen you since Astoria dumped you."

"Daphne, I knew you couldn't be far off. Where Astoria is you're bound to be."

"What brings you to Malfoy Manor? Never thought you'd come out of hiding."

"My parents wanted me to come in their name. They found it rude having no one attend seeing as my cousin Olin is marrying your daughter."

"Ah yes, I forgot Olin is related to you. Guess we'll end up being family, even without you having married Tori."

"Joy to that."

Draco watched the scene in amusement before stepping in. "Play nice ladies. Let our guest enjoy the evening."

"Yes, do enjoy yourself. I handpicked everything to the champagne," Astoria said with false warmth.

"I'll be sure to stay away from it then. Wouldn't like to poison myself."

Astoria faked a smile as Andreus walked past them.

"I hadn't realized my wife was still a child," Draco drawled. "Here I thought I was father to Scorpius and Cassiopeia, but it appears I have forgotten about you."

"He's an idiot," she looked away. "Coming into my home after all the nasty things he said about me back at Hogwarts."

"You did dump him for no reason at all…"

"I didn't _dump_ him. I merely suggested we go our separate ways if he had nothing else to offer me."

"You were both fourteen."

"A proper age to start thinking about one's future. Stand up straight Cassiopeia and stop fidgeting at once."

Scorpius glanced to his sister and adjusted the tiara adorning her curls. "Keep still we're almost done," he whispers to her.

"How's the gossip?" Astoria asked Daphne.

"I'm insulted that you think all I've been doing is gossiping sister."

"Haven't you?"

"You know me too well," Daphne grins.

"Anything good?"

"Marcus Flint is having an affair."

Astoria snorts. "What's new?"

"With Millicent Bulstrode."

"He's always had bad taste – his marriage to Pansy is an example of that."

"Just imagine if Pansy found out. That would be a hell of good show to watch."

Astoria laughed softly. "My gold is on Pansy. Millicent would kill herself at having to endure all that whining."

"Definitely true."

"Anything else?"

"Our nephew is going to be a father."

Everyone turned to Daphne then glanced to where Bastian danced with his wife, her black and white dress billowing out around her – the butterflies adorning the material fluttering as if they were real.

"She's stayed away from the champagne and Merlin knows you need to have alcohol in your system if you want to endure all these lovely people. Looks like we'll be welcoming the next Greengrass heir in a matter of months."

"If it isn't the Greengrass sisters," a deep, enticing voice says.

"Did you invite all of our exes?" Daphne asks Astoria before looking at the handsome man entering the manor.

"Draco," the man addressed politely.

"Adrian. Last I heard you were still gallivanting around Europe and wasting away your inheritance. You didn't bring along your wife or son I see."

"I left them somewhere in the Ukraine – let's hope they stare there," Adrian replies, turning to Daphne and not so politely taking in the plunging neckline of her beaded gown. "The woman that broke my heart. How are you Daph?"

Daphne rolled her eyes as Astoria pressed her lips together to keep her laughter at bay.

"You've always had a flare for being dramatic Adrian."

"And you're still just as beautiful as I remember. Where's Blaise? If you were my wife I wouldn't allow you out of my sight a single second. Wouldn't want someone to swoop in and steal you away."

"Why are you here, Adrian?" Astoria asked boredly. "You aren't usually fond of these types of gatherings if I recall correctly."

Adrian shrugs. "I was in the area visiting Theodore Nott. I asked if he would be of attendance, but then I remembered he isn't too fond of you or little Scorpion."

"Scorpius," Astoria corrects with a glare.

Adrian grins, observing Scorpius. "The cause of discord. Pleasure to meet you _**Scorpius**_."

"Mr. Pucey," Scorpius replied.

"Well you can't deny who your father is…"

"I knew I smelled cheap whisky and absolute failure," Blaise said coolly, stepping next to his wife.

Adrian's grin doesn't falter. "Blaise. I was mentioning to Daphne how if she were my wife I'd be afraid of leaving her all alone when anyone could pluck her away."

Scorpius looked to his uncle who as always showed little to no emotion on his part. Adrian's clear insinuation had bounced off Blaise like a failed spell.

"And by anyone you're referring to yourself? The man my wife so easily let go of when I asked if she saw a future at your side. Believe me when I say that your warning is unneeded and doesn't make me quiver, but be my guest if you'd like to 'pluck' her away. You'll find yourself failing as you always do and being the disappointment that your family always knew you were. Daphne," he motioned for her to follow.

Daphne pressed her lips together to keep her smirk at bay and walked after him, reveling in the fact that after all these years together Blaise was still sure of their relationship, and Merlin if it wasn't sexy seeing him stake claim on her.

"Arsehole," Adrian spat.

"Do try not to get yourself into a duel you will surely lose," Astoria says.

Draco eyed the wizard with amusement. "I'd listen to Astoria. Blaise isn't someone you'd like to have as an enemy."

"Just because he has a cute little skull tattoo on his arm doesn't mean shite," Adrian replied, pushing past them and into the manor.

"Why do you keep the Puceys on the guest list?" Draco asked Astoria.

"They are part of our circle."

"Hmm."

"Hide me!" Cassiopeia tugs at Scorpius' sleeve.

Scorpius chuckled as he spots the Yaxley family walking up the steps, Maxon trailing behind his parents with a scowl marring his handsome face.

"Rainor. Aurora," Astoria smiled. "So glad you were able to join us."

"We plan our whole year around tonight," Aurora replies, her Australian accent delicate and almost nonexistent after years of living in England.

"We're happy that you do."

"Maxon, say hello to Cassiopeia," Rainor unceremoniously pushes his son forward.

When the silver haired boy doesn't immediately do as he's told his father glared down at him in warning and the look instantly turned Maxon towards Cassiopeia in fright.

"Hello Cassiopeia."

Scorpius nudged his sister forward a bit, though gentler than Rainor had done with Maxon.

"Hello,'' she mumbled, getting her own warning glance from Astoria.

"Did you like your Christmas present Cassiopeia? We had it handcrafted during our visit to Bulgaria this past summer," Aurora touched the younger witch's white hair in a doting manner.

"It was very pretty, thank you."

"I was telling Rainor that I would love to spend some time with Cassiopeia," Aurora addressed Astoria and Draco while Cassiopeia pinched Scorpius' hand to intervene.

"Cassiopeia would be delighted."

Aurora smiled as she turned to Cassiopeia. "Rainor's mother passed long before I married into the Yaxley family so I wasn't able to have the mother and daughter-in-law relationship. I'd like for that to be different between you and I."

Scorpius watched his mother give the first real smile of tonight as Aurora all but referred to Cassiopeia as her daughter-in-law. The Yaxleys had made their choice, picking Cassiopeia over all the other young girls vying for Maxon's hand.

"We'll send over the paperwork," Rainor says to Draco.

"Must you make it sound like a business arrangement?" Aurora asks her stoic husband.

"Is it not one?"

Aurora pursed her lips and turned back to Cassiopeia and Maxon who were staring at one another with deep dislike.

"We'll have beautiful grandchildren," she comments.

Maxon and Cassiopeia balk at the mention of children and Scorpius as well. The last thing he wanted was to imagine his sweet baby sister – No, he would not even consider the idea!

"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about children when Maxon and Cassiopeia are children themselves," Scorpius said as he tucked his sister closer to him.

"Agreed," Draco says.

"Men. They never think ahead and it's always up to us witches to do it for them. Maxon will be off to Hogwarts next fall then it will be Cassiopeia's turn and before we know it, we'll have a wedding to plan."

Astoria nods in agreement. "I couldn't have said it better myself. Excuse Scorpius, Aurora. He and Cassiopeia are quite close."

"I completely understand. My brothers and I are close too – the bond between siblings is such a beautiful thing."

"It is. Shall we join the rest of the others? It seems that you were the last of the guests to arrive."

"Certainly," Rainor placed his hand on his son's shoulder and tightened his fingers around it enough to cause the boy to flinch. "Maxon?"

Maxon stepped closer to Cassiopeia and offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes," Cassiopeia replies just as forced as Maxon's offer was. They both knew far too well then to go against their parents.

"You are free to go, but first take Cassie and Maxon to dance," Astoria spoke to Scorpius.

"Yes, mother."

Scorpius ushered Maxon and his sister towards the rest of the children, watching as his sister begrudgingly danced with the Yaxley heir. He remained close just in case Cassiopeia's temper worked its way free and the fists came flying.

"I leave for a few months to better my education and she leaves me for a younger man," a familiar voice says.

"Derrik," Scorpius grins as he turns to face his best mate. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I convinced my parents in the end. One more day holed up at the manor and I'd kill myself off without the need of any Death Eaters."

"It's good to see you mate."

"Is it? You don't write to me or come visit. I almost died and the least you could have done as my best mate is send me a box of chocolates."

Scorpius laughed and tossed his arm around Derrik. "Sorry. Things have been… _hectic_ to say the least."

"Tell me about it. I don't think I've ever seen so much fear in my father as I did that night."

"What happened? How did they attack?"

Derrik shrugs with a faraway look in his eyes. "It all happened so fast. One minute I'm being lectured like always and the next thing I know the alarm goes off. We were lucky. Got into the fireplace before the fireworks started. Olin almost lost his mum you know?"

Scorpius followed his gaze to where Calliope was surprisingly being affectionate to her betrothed, Olin's arm in a sling much like the one Scorpius had worn after breaking his shoulder at the start of term.

"It's why he got hurt; he saved her. She was outside and he didn't listen to his father when he told him to get into the fireplace. Can you really blame him though? I would have done the same thing for my mother."

"Me too," Scorpius replies, recalling that one second where his mother had rushed over to Cassiopeia. That moment where he and his sister could have lost her in an instant.

"I see you're alive," Corrina says to Derrik.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint."

She gives a soft smile. "I'm glad."

Derrik blinks at her in confusion before returning her smile. "You look very beautiful tonight. I mean you always look beautiful, but it's just –"

Corrina laughs. "Thanks. You clean up pretty well too."

Scorpius arched a brow at the scene.

"This old thing," Derrik drags a hand down his tux and appears more himself – same playful Derrik that everyone knew and more than once wanted to throw off a cliff. "I just found it laying around in my closet."

"Well, you look nice…for once."

Derrik throws his head back in laughter. "I knew there had to be a jab in there somewhere."

"Wouldn't be us without one."

"Nah, it definitely wouldn't."

Corrina bites her lip. "Maybe…we can dance later?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"If I waited for you to do it I'd die of old age," she says, walking past them. "Come find me later if you want that dance."

"Did that just happen?" Derrik asks Scorpius.

"Sure did."

"Should I go after her?"

Scorpius would have normally told Derrik to keep his grubby hands off of anyone with his blood – especially when Corrina was only about to be fifteen, but he had no place to come between whatever this was.

"Go."

Derrik glanced at him. "I know you and I mess around, but you're my best mate. Corrina is your cousin and I wouldn't want that to come between us."

"Because you're my best mate and she's my cousin, I'm saying yes. Don't miss this chance when Merlin knows Corrina doesn't give them so easily."

"Thanks, Scorp."

"Go get her."

And Derrik did just as Scorpius said, rushing after Corrina and almost knocking down various people in his haste.

"Did you just allow your seventeen year old friend – who has the reputation of being a libertine – to chase after my fourteen year old sister?" Damen drawls as he and Anton walk over.

"He's a good bloke and she's almost fifteen," Scorpius says.

"A good bloke? Is this the same bloke that romanced two sisters and when caught fucking one of them asked the other if she would like to jump in?"

Anton whistled in fascination. "Did she jump in?"

"Not the point," Damen said before grinning. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't been looking for Scorp and saw them doing the walk of shame."

"Respect."

Damen clears his throat. "Anyway, I'm going to kill you Scorpius. Would you like for me to get a clearly unsuitable moron to chase after _your_ sister?"

"Derrik means well," Scorpius assured. "And we both know Corrina would have him on his arse before he tried a single thing."

"I hate you."

"Stop being such a domineering brother."

"Like you wouldn't be 'domineering' if this were Cass we were talking about."

"As a matter of fact, I wouldn't. I am more understanding and will be there for my sister –"

"Maxon is snogging Cassiopeia," Bastian says to Scorpius, Iryna at his side.

"That little piece of shite!" Scorpius spins around to face his sister who continued to put all the distance she could between herself and Maxon as they danced.

Anton snorts. "Right. You're definitely not domineering."

"That wasn't funny Bastian," Scorpius glared at his elder cousin.

"I laughed."

"Oh me too," Damen nods, smirking at Scorpius. "What were you saying about me being domineering?"

"I think it was something along the lines of him being understanding and being there for his sister," Anton responds. "Unless, of course, said sister is being snogged or anywhere near a four foot tall deviant."

"Don't you have a bar to raid?" Scorpius muttered.

"I'm actually not drinking much tonight."

"You're pregnant!" Damen quips.

Iryna bit her lip and looked away from the interaction, her hand discreetly touching her growing belly. She was almost past three months and it was becoming impossible to hide the evidence of a child growing inside of her. Tonight the dress she had chosen covered her completely, but she couldn't live in ball gowns for the next six months.

"Do I look pregnant to you? Actually, don't answer me that. I may have gained a few pounds this last week…"

Bastian cocked a brow. "You gained a few pounds?"

"It's all those damn frog legs. I can't eat anything fried without it going to my hips. Did you all know that people actually cook in some places of the world without being an elf or owning a restaurant? Like they actually make themselves dinner… _ **every night**_. But anyway, I'm using this whole 'New year, new me' to cut off my drinking habits and just enjoy a glass now and then rather than the whole bottle."

"Do you think the Death Eaters got to him and did some kind of brainwashing?" Damen whispers to Scorpius.

"I don't think the Death Eaters had anything to do with this," Scorpius said back, his thoughts going to Dominique Weasley. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that had been charmed by one of the infamous redheads.

"Are those omnioculars?" Iryna asks Damen at seeing him pulling them out from within his tuxedo and pressing them against his eyes.

"Sure are."

"And why do you have them?" Bastian drawls.

"I have less than four hours to find someone worth kissing at midnight…" Damen replies, adjusting one of the lenses to have it focus better.

"While you're at it find me that elf carrying the biscotti," Anton says.

Scorpius laughed as Bastian mumbled about being the only adult when he heard his name being called by a voice he actually hadn't heard in quite some time.

"Hello Scorpius," Heloise greeted with a warm smile.

"Heloise," he nodded to her.

"Would you mind speaking with me?"

Scorpius looked to where Cassiopeia was dancing still – not wanting to leave her alone and end up locking Maxon in the dungeons.

"We'll keep an eye on her Scorpius," Iryna tells him.

"It'll only be a minute," Heloise assured.

"Alright."

She leads him towards the back of the room and out into the gardens where some of the guests were enjoying the spectacle offered by the dancing waters and swans. His mother truly knew how to put on a show and they hadn't even seen the fireworks yet.

"My father told me you dissolved our betrothal," Heloise murmurs as they walk slowly.

"I went to the manor to speak to you both, but your father said you had gone to visit a friend. I'm sorry if you thought I should have spoken to you first."

She shakes her head. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"I was never brave enough. Never wanted to disappoint my father. When you were the one to call it all off I felt relieved. Forgive me if that sounds rude."

"There's nothing to forgive," he tells her. "I felt exactly the same. We weren't right for one another."

"We were perfect for one another Scorpius," she corrected. "And that's why we would never have been happy together."

"I think you're right."

Heloise placed her hand on his arm. "Fight for her Scorpius, whoever she is, because I know I'm going to fight for my own love. You gave us this chance to be free from all this and it shouldn't be thrown away in fear. I wish you nothing but the best," she leans up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Tell me if he doesn't treat you like you deserve," he smiled down at her.

She laughs. "Goodbye, Scorpius."

"You're leaving?"

"I have somewhere I need to be."

Scorpius watched her walk off into the sea of guests. The respect he had always had for her doubled at the words she had spoken. Had this been Violet Flint or Camilla Nott – anyone in their circle really – a tantrum would have been thrown, but she done none of that. Somewhere deep down he always knew there was another bloke and he was happy for her. Heloise deserved the same happiness he had found in his Lily.

The night continued peacefully and with his thoughts wandering often to Lily. He had to hide from Violet more than a handful of times, but not even she could ruin his mood. Slowly, step by step, he and Lily were getting closer to what they desired most. Perhaps next year she would be here with him and he'd kiss her at midnight for all to see and envy him.

His mother leads all the guests to the gardens where the countdown to midnight begins. The ice sculptures come to life and put on a show with the peacocks before the fireworks go off one by one signaling the passing seconds.

"TEN!"

His mother wraps her arms around his father's neck.

"NINE!"

Damen is next to a pretty brunette.

"EIGHT!"

Calliope and Olin are staring into one another's eyes.

"SEVEN!"

Derrik's tuxedo jacket was around Corrina's shoulders.

"SIX!"

His Grandfather Lucius pressed a kiss to his Grandmother Cissy's hand.

"FIVE!"

Daphne and Blaise had already started their kiss.

"FOUR!"

Ander ran a gentle hand down Vera's cheek.

"THREE!"

His Grandfather Hyperion looked to Grandmother Cressida with love.

"TWO!"

Bastian, Iryna, and Anton stood next to one another.

"ONE!"

Cassie walked over to him and he picked her up, kissing the side of her head

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Every chapter I write the reviews get better and better. You guys make writing a thousand times more fun and I can never say thank you enough. I had a couple more questions being asked in the reviews regarding spin-offs and if I could write about characters like Bastian, and I always love answering as you guys have noticed by now. A spin-off…Would you guys read it? When I first starting writing I knew that this story wouldn't have a sequel, but I don't really think any spin-off of mine would be. If I do it I see it being about Maxon and Cassie, what do you guys think? Let me know please. As for writing about other characters: YOU KNOW I AM! Every single one of my characters are just as important to me as Scorpius and Lily. Happy reading and please review!**

Lily stood next to Dominique as the fireworks her Uncle George set up brightened the dark sky in celebration of the New Year. The display of colors and shapes beautiful to her when for more than three months the skies have been plagued with the Dark Mark. Her family is all around her, hugging, kissing, or in Hugo's case making sure he had on all the amulets Louis could give him and enough red so that the year only brought him what he wanted.

To be honest Lily herself was wearing a set of red panties. She wasn't much of a believer in good luck charms since the time she'd purchased that potion from the black market at Hogwarts to help her pass Defense, but Lily didn't really think wearing something red to ensure a year of romance would send her to the hospital.

"I still have a few more clove amulets that work better than any love potion. Mark my words you'll be married by the end of this year!" Louis shouts over all the noise, various amulets hanging around his arms. "Twenty galleons people! Only twenty galleons to ensure a happily ever after!"

"Are you buying one?" Dominque teased.

Lily laughed. "I think they're made to warn off romance more than anything else. A smell like that screams dead corpse coming through instead of please love me. What about you? Thinking of getting one for Anton?"

Dominique blushed, glancing down at her suede boots. "He kissed me," she whispered.

Lily shrieked excitedly and was all but bouncing in place at the news. "I knew he liked you too!"

"Don't be so loud. I wouldn't want everyone to find out when nothing is serious just yet and it was only a kiss."

"Only a kiss," Lily arched her brow. "That smile you have on says it was definitely more than just a kiss. What was it like?"

Dominique's fingers go to her lips and Lily remembers when Scorpius had first kissed her; she had without a doubt looked just like her cousin – awed and absolutely in love.

"It felt like a dream. A wonderful, beautiful dream that I never wanted to wake up from."

"I know the feeling."

"I've never been happier Lily."

Lily takes Dominique's hand in hers. "You deserve to be happy Dom. So does the kiss mean you're together?"

"It means we're taking things slow. There will be enough drama the moment everyone finds out about you and Scorpius, and just imagine what it'll be like if I say I'm dating the cousin. Best hold off giving anyone a heart attack."

"Can you believe we're dating cousins?" Lily grins.

"I'm not dating Anton, Lily."

"You kissed."

"One kiss doesn't mean we're dating."

"One kiss is all it takes," she says, looking to where Louis was trying to get Molly and Lucy to purchase one of his amulets.

"These smell disgusting," Lucy wrinkles her nose.

"No one ever said love smelled good," Louis replies. "Yes or no on the amulet?"

"What you're doing is absolutely ridiculous," Rose said to them. "A woman doesn't need a man to be happy."

"This woman does," Molly says. "I'll take the whole lot."

"Merlin have mercy on whoever ends up with Molly and Lucy," Dominique says in amusement.

Lily snorts. "Poor blokes better be deaf or good at silencing charms."

"Ladies," Louis joins them.

"All done scamming our cousins?" Dominique asks, and although her comment was humorous she appeared to be tense next to her brother.

From what Lily knew Dominique and Louis had yet to speak after the fight between him and Stefan at the Ministry Gala. No one had actually been able to get a word out of Louis, but she could tell he needed to talk to his sister alone.

"I'm going to go get more cider," Lily says, leaving them alone and heading into the Burrow where she warms herself by the fireplace for a moment.

"Lily?"

Speaking of conversations that hadn't happened yet.

"Hi daddy," she turns to him shyly.

"We haven't had a chance to talk have we?"

She shakes her head, fingers pulling at the end of her French braid.

"Did you talk to him yesterday?"

Lily didn't need to ask which him her father was referring to. "Yes," she replies almost silently.

"I'd ask how this happened, but I think I know enough. Always thought it'd be Ron having to deal with this and not me because he wouldn't stop warning Rose to stay away from Scorpius," he jokes. "Life always has a way of laughing at us, huh?"

"Are you angry?"

He pressed his lips together before shaking his head. "No, I'm not angry. Still in shock, but not angry."

"Disappointed?"

"A little of that, yeah."

"Please don't be. I didn't want to hurt anyone I just fell in love. _We_ fell in love."

"Can't say he was my first choice. Then again any bloke you went out with wouldn't have deserved you in my eyes."

She laughed softly.

"My daughter is in love with Draco Malfoy's son…"

"Scorpius is nothing like him."

"I know that. You wouldn't have looked his way if he were – let alone fallen in love with him."

"But?" she asked, knowing there was more he wanted to say.

Harry dragged a hand down the side of his face. "But that doesn't change who his family is. I'm worried how Draco and Lucius will react to all of this. I won't allow anyone to look down at you as if you weren't gold to a beggar –"

"Dad don't exaggerate," she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not. You've always thought yourself obscured by the shadow of our name and Lily you couldn't be more wrong. I don't see myself in you at all. I see your own person and I only wish that one day I could be as brave as you. That one day I could be as kind as you."

Lily blinked away tears at her father's words. "You're only saying that because you're my dad."

"Because I'm your dad my opinion counts the most."

She hugged him tightly, murmuring her love for him. The love that would never fade between her and her father. Lily had been so afraid of disappointing her parents, afraid of losing their love, and it had all been for not. Truth was she wasn't Harry Potter. She was proud to be his daughter, but her life wasn't made up of only his accomplishments. For years she had hidden herself away so no one would discover how different she was and it had taken away so much of her own personality.

Her father loved her for who she was.

She had to love herself for who she was.

"I need to tell mum about him now that you know," Lily says to him.

Harry pulls away from her, his hand fixing the ribbon in her hair. "Let me handle it, yeah? She's already been through too much with the attack and me having to be away for days."

"Do you think she'll accept him?"

He opened and closed his lips repeatedly, trying and failing to say something.

"It's not his fault Uncle Fred died."

"His grandfather almost succeeded in killing Ginny."

"I'm not in love with Lucius or Draco! I love _him_. He's a good person and I know he'd never hurt anyone without reason."

He pressed a kiss to her head to soothe her. "I believe you, flower."

"I want mum to believe me too."

"She will. What I saw and heard from Scorpius yesterday shows me that he loves you immensely and I don't doubt that Ginny will understand when she sees for herself. We love you Lily and all we want is for you to be happy no matter who it's with."

Lily smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

"I'll be there for you, always."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Another secret? I don't know what can top you being in love with mini Draco."

She laughs before taking a calming breath. "I'm not a Gryffindor or at least I wouldn't have been had I not begged the hat to place me there. I was sorted into Slytherin, but I was too much of coward to accept it."

Harry stared at her in silence.

"Daddy, please say something."

"Thank Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. For a second there I thought you were going to going to say Hufflepuff."

 **Platform 9 ¾** was less cheery than at the beginning of the holiday break. Families hugged their children as if they would never see them again while others gave advice on what to do should Hogwarts be attacked. After having said her own goodbyes Lily had stepped into train finding it practically deserted and without its usual hustle and bustle. From what she knew many families had decided to abandon England for the time being – others had not been so lucky.

On New Year's Day another pure-blood family had been murdered. They had been neutral in the war as many of those killed were. They had a baby. She wasn't spared. Their eldest child had been a kindhearted Ravenclaw that always smiled when you passed him. The middle child, a girl, had been Lily's friend. She had been raped and her face disfigured.

Her father had screamed that night.

There was debate on whether she, Albus, and her cousins were to return to Hogwarts. After hours of arguments and one punch thrown at Ron courtesy of Hermione everyone had agreed that it was safer being away than in the middle of so much destruction.

As Lily walked past many of the empty compartments a wave of desolation runs through her. She mourns for them all even the people she didn't know. The Slytherin compartment was perhaps the epicenter of silence. The small glimpse she gets is of scared children that were no longer able to keep up their masks of arrogance – they had lost too many of their own to play a façade.

"Lily?" Scorpius calls to her in surprise at seeing her lingering about, the door to the Slytherin compartment closing silently behind him. "Why aren't you in a compartment yet? The train will be taking off any minute now."

"Everything is so quiet…"

He gave a sad smile. "There's nothing we can do about that."

"I wish there was."

"If there's something we have learned from the past it's that evil never wins," he took her face between his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "This won't last forever, I know it won't."

She sighed. "You have more faith than I do."

"You were the one that taught me to have faith, my love. Now cheer up. We're together again and with every day getting closer to everyone knowing about us. The world isn't perfect right now, but what we have is."

Her lips curve up slightly. "I love you Scorpius."

"And every single second my love for you only grows."

The sound of the train's horn interrupts them, signaling its departure from the station.

"Go find us a compartment, yeah? I'll come find you after I'm done dealing with Weaslette."

"She's on a rampage."

"Tell me something I don't know," he places a lingering kiss on her lips before heading towards the prefect compartment, her eyes following after him until he's out of sight.

Scorpius was right. Their world might be falling apart all around them, but that didn't mean they had to fall apart. Faith was about taking the first steps even when you were unable to see the whole staircase. Lily needed to have faith. Faith in her father. Faith in their world. And faith in herself to be strong.

Pushing off of the wall she had been leaning on Lily went in search for her own compartment –somewhere secluded and nowhere near any of the ones that not long ago had been overfilled by happy, laughing children – when she found herself bumping into someone she had missed greatly. Alice.

They stare at one another in silence before Alice threw her arms around Lily hugging her close in what seemed to be nothing short of desperation. If it weren't for the wall behind her Lily was sure she would have toppled over with the force of this hug.

"I'm so sorry," she says to Lily. "I'm so, so very sorry. I've been an awful friend to you and you don't deserve it. I don't deserve you."

Lily's arms slowly come around Alice, fingers gently running through the brunette's wavy hair in a soothing manner. "I've missed you Aly."

Alice sniffled against her neck. "Me too. I should have been there after what happened to you, but we were stuck in Denmark. They wouldn't let us get back into the country with all that was going on and I…and I was so scared."

"I'm alright."

"Please tell me you'll forgive me. I've done so many stupid things over the break and I need my best friend back."

Lily leans back to look at Alice, whose face was now covered in tears. "What happened over the break Aly?"

Alice lets out an ugly cry. "I was such an idiot."

"Tell me."

"Not now," Alice wipes at her nose. "Just tell me you forgive me please."

"Of course I do."

"You promise?"

"I pinky promise."

Alice gave a watery giggle. "I need to go see what orders Rose is going to bark out. Can we hang out later?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Thanks."

Lily pulled a piece of hair away from Alice's tear streaked cheek. "What happened to you Alice?"

"Nothing that I didn't ask for."

The words are haunting and even after Alice is gone, Lily is unable to stop the dread she feels at the pit of her stomach. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to find just the smallest amount of peace another problem came at her full force.

Sitting in one of the compartments at the farthest end of the train she looked out the window and towards the snow covered hilltops. It amazed her how there could be so much blood running through England yet nature continued its course as if nothing were wrong.

White was such a beautiful color – radiant and so pure…

 _Lily fisted the bed sheets as another scream tore past her lips._

 _"Just like that," the healer says from between her legs. "Just keep pushing Mrs. Malfoy."_

 _"I can't…I can't anymore," she shook her head tiredly._

 _Astoria ran a wet cloth over her forehead again. "It's almost over Lily. You just need to push out the head and the rest will be easier."_

 _"Where's Scorpius?"_

 _"He'll be here soon."_

 _"You've already said that…"_

 _"Yes, well, you decided to go into birth weeks before you were due so don't blame me for him having been away for work."_

 _"Another push!"_

 _Lily whimpered as wave after wave of pain shot through her lower body. All she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep if only for a moment. No one said childbirth was easy, but this was worse than the Cruciatus Curse._

 _Astoria looked to the healer in question who shook his head and coaxed Lily to keep pushing when the bedroom door was violently flung open by Scorpius, his breathing ragged as he took in the scene before rushing to Lily's side, ignoring his mother and the healer._

 _"You made it," she smiles weakly._

 _He took one of her hands and pressed it to his lips. "Nothing could stop me from being here, my love."_

 _"I'd hate to end this sickeningly sweet reunion, but Lily there is a child that is currently in need of being…oh, I don't know… **birthed** ," Astoria drawled._

 _"Right, okay," Lily nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing once more with all her might. She could do this. She just needed to keep trying._

 _Scorpius whispered words of encouragement at her ear, his expression helpless with every pained cry she gave. From the corner of her eye she saw Astoria glaring at Scorpius to keep him from flinching and be strong when it was her that was going through all of this._

 _"You're doing wonderfully. One more, I can see the head," the healer told her._

 _One more._

 _Just one more._

 _How many one mores were there?_

 _"I'm tired," she murmurs, her head falling onto Scorpius' shoulder._

 _"I know you are sweetheart, but you can do this. You can do anything Lily. My witch can do this and so much more."_

 _Lily glanced up at him and she saw in his eyes so much pride for her. She couldn't let him down or herself. She needed to bring their child into this world. She was Lily Malfoy and she had gone through worse than this._

 _Gripping his hand to the point of surely fracturing a few bones Lily leaned forward and used the last of her strength to push as hard as she could. A sudden emptiness takes the place of her pain, but she pays it no mind as a new cry echoed through the room._

 _"It's a boy," Astoria tells them before the healer could, eyes glistening with unshed tears._

 _"Would the father like to do the honors?"_

 _"Go," Lily says to Scorpius who seemed torn between her and their baby. "I'm okay."_

 _He gently laid her back against the pillows to rest before taking his wand out from the inside of his suit and joining the healer at the end of the bed. She vaguely hears him cast a spell, her attention solely on the precious bundle that was placed in his arms – now wrapped in a soft white blanket._

 _Tears spill freely from her eyes at seeing Scorpius holding their child and even Astoria can't help her own emotions from showing at the beautiful sight. He was a natural already; carefully soothing the crying infant so only sweet little sounds filled the room._

 _"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THE MOMENT SHE WENT INTO LABOR!"_

 _"WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN?"_

 _Astoria rolled her eyes at the shouting match between Ginny and Draco, Harry's own voice somewhere in the back as he tried to control the situation from escalating._

 _"I'll go deal with that and give you three time together," she says before looking to the healer as he waved his wand to vanish all of the bloodied cloths. "I don't suppose I'll have to tell you to keep the birth of my grandson private until we have his formal presentation…"_

 _The healer laughed. "I have delivered your children and the ones of your siblings Astoria. I've known the protocol for many years."_

 _"Thank you Wilmer."_

 _After a few instructions from him, he and Astoria step out of the room, leaving the new family to enjoy this moment of peace._

 _"Let's go meet mummy," Scorpius said to the squirming bundle before placing him in Lily's waiting arms._

 _Through her exhaustion Lily smiles as her eyes take in her sweet baby boy._ _In that moment she begins to cry the sweetest tears she's ever known, all the pain of moments before melting away._

 _"Hi, I'm your mummy," she brushed the back of her fingers against his chubby face, her hand trembling gently in her overwhelming affection. He was so innocent, so small. Perfect. She leaned down to press her nose and lips to his face, inhaling his sweet, newborn scent._

 _Scorpius sits on the bed, gathering her into his arms and kissing her cheek. "Thank you Lily."_

 _Lily looked to her husband, her eyes still full of emotion. "He's really here," she murmured in awe. "Our Altair."_

 _His lips take hers in a gentle caress as Altair let out soft whimpers, nuzzling Lily's breast._

 _"I think he's hungry," Scorpius runs a finger over the infant's lips, watching him suckle at the touch, the tip of his cute little tongue visible._

 _At not receiving any milk Altair pulled away from his father's finger, his features scrunching up as he began to cry._

 _"Don't cry," Lily cooed, pulling at the ribbon holding up her nightgown and as the healer had instructed holding him up to her breast._

 _Altair didn't need to be persuaded as some babies were during their first feeding. The moment he was placed next to his mother's warm breast he had sought out her nipple and suckled greedily at it. Only having been born less than thirty minutes ago and already so independent._

 _"He has your hair," she says to Scorpius, running her index finger over the soft white hair on Altair's head. "He'll look just like you."_

 _Scorpius grinned, "Guess my genes won out."_

 _"I'm hurt that he looks nothing like me after all the months he used me as his home," she pouts dramatically._

 _"Well, I wouldn't say he looks nothing like you," he replied, trying to coax Altair to open his eyes and earning an annoyed grunt from the infant._

 _"He has my eyes," Lily laughed happily as Altair revealed his green eyes for only a second before turning back to her breast._

 _"My greatest weakness."_

 _She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're doomed Mr. Malfoy. However will you say no to him?"_

 _"I've learned its best just to give in," he chuckled, tugging the cashmere blanket closer to Altair._

 _As the wind howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the late evening with ice-white dust they reveled in this very moment. Lily thought back to the hours of labor she had endured and although it was crazy, she'd do it again if it meant having Scorpius smile as he was and their perfect baby boy in her arms._

 _Altair Amadeus Malfoy was born on the first day of winter._

 _The snowfall mirroring a gentle lullaby as it fell onto the earth. Its color matching the pureness and innocence of the newest member of their family…_

Lily felt a pair of soft, familiar lips against her own. She sighed into the kiss as their lips moved in perfect sync, slowly, warmly. One of his hands was in her hair while its twin ran up and down her leg. Her eyes fluttered open when the kiss ends and Scorpius pulls away, her lips curving into a smile.

"What if it hadn't been me?" he teased, his hand combing through her hair from where he kneeled on the floor.

"Then I would have had to rethink our relationship because that was a very good kiss."

He chuckled. "Did you have a good nap?"

"It was wonderful," she replied dreamily. Her constant visions of them as a family were now more vivid than ever and left her feeling unmistakably euphoric. "And that kiss you stole was exceptionally wonderful."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it stealing when you're mine," his teeth nip at her ear. "You know… if that Romeo waited another five more minutes he would have been able to wake her up like that."

She lifts her head in surprise. "You read Romeo and Juliet?"

"You were the one that told me I should."

"I didn't actually think you would though."

He nudges her up for a bit so he can take a seat, her head resting on his lap soon after. "I wanted to know what the all the fuss with this Shakespeare fellow was about."

"Your thoughts?"

Scorpius made a sound that indicated he was not very impressed.

"Too much romance?"

"If you call an obsessive infatuation romantic then yes, it was too much romance."

She takes his hand in hers and plays with his ring as she often did. "So you think it was infatuation rather than love?"

"I think that it's impossible to fall in love with someone only seconds after having said he was in love with another – that other being her cousin. There's also the fact that their "romance" took place in a span of four days. Getting married only two days after having met someone has tragedy written all over it. But I can see why the play is attractive to some."

"And why's that?"

He draws her attention away from his ring and to him. "Because everyone wonders what it's like to love with so much passion that you're willing to die for it."

Shakespeare be damned! There was nothing more romantic than hearing Scorpius speak to her about love. No sonnet or play could ever compete with the words that fell so smoothly and sweetly from his lips.

"I used to want a love like theirs," she murmurs, recalling all of those times where she would imagine what it was like to fall in love. To be loved.

"Past tense?"

Lily nods while biting her lip. "From the first moment you kissed me, I knew our love story would be better no matter the ending."

"We'll get our happy ending," he says. "I promise."

"Have you spoken to your father yet?"

"I tried."

"And?"

He sighs. "Don't freak out on me, okay? The wards at Malfoy Manor may or may not have been touched a few days ago preventing me from having the conversation with my father."

She immediately sits up and looks to him in worry. "What!"

"What did I say about not freaking out –"

"I have every right to 'freak out' Scorpius! This is the second time the man I love could have been killed by Death Eaters! How else do you think I'd react?"

"Nothing happened Lily. For all we know it could have been a muggle –"

"A muggle," she scoffs, glancing away from him irritably.

His fingers gently reach for her chin and turn her back. "The Aurors were there. No one was hurt."

"Were you even planning on telling me had I not asked about your father?"

"No. I didn't want you to worry."

"So you thought it would have been better to keep me in the dark? What happened to you constantly saying we had to be honest with each other?"

"Please don't be angry. It was wrong of me to have wanted to keep this away from you – I see that now."

"I'm your witch. I have a right to know these things."

His eyes rake over her possessively. While they had both said they belonged to one another, never had Lily referred to herself as "his witch" – a term that was just as ancient as it was intimate.

"You're right. Forgive me," he says.

"Only if you say you'll never hide anything from me again."

"You have my word."

"Nothing happened?" she asks for reinsurance, her tone telling him to be honest.

He pulls her onto his lap and soothes her with a kiss. "Nothing happened. The alarm went off the moment they tried to tamper with our wards."

She lets out a deep exhale. "How's your family?"

"My mother thought of sending Cassiopeia away for the time being, but she couldn't do it in the end."

"Where would she have been sent?"

"With her betrothed's family – the Yaxleys. One of the few that have yet to be attacked due to their status amongst the Death Eaters most likely. They were returning to Australia to keep their son away from it all."

"You've never mentioned her being betrothed," Lily says, knowing it was more than possible for Cassiopeia to be, but still finding it strange that she was at only eight.

"It only happened recently," he replies with an expression that makes her laugh.

"You don't approve of him?"

"My sister being married and doing what marriage entails is not something I'd like to ever think about. She's just a baby."

"She's eight and hate to break it to you, but she won't always be a _baby_ – we witches tend to grow up."

He glares at her.

"Don't look at me like that! You're being awfully hypocritical when I'm technically someone's baby sister and you don't mind all you do to me."

His glare deepens before a thoughtful expression takes over. "If she ever asks, you waited until we were married and there is nothing interesting about sex."

She snorts. "Don't drag me into your hypocrisy."

"If you love me you'll let yourself be dragged down."

"Even if I told her that, Cassiopeia is an intelligent girl and surely she'll make her own choices without my or your intervention. You don't think your mother will let her dissolve the betrothal like you did with yours?"

"Mother has always been harder on Cassiopeia…I think it's because they're too much alike. She doesn't want her to make the same mistakes she has or so I imagine…"

Lily looks at him in worry as his face grows troubled. "What is it?"

"Something she said to me –" he shakes his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

She frowns. "If it's bothering you then I'm sure it's something. Tell me."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, but my mother is a private person –"

"Of course," she nods in understanding.

"I'm probably only imagining things," he rests his chin on her shoulder. "Talk to me about something else please."

"Mhmm…Oh! I have a surprise for you!"

Reaching for the small trunk styled purse that lay discarded by their feet she quickly undoes the locks and takes out a letter, handing it to him. "Open it!" she says excitedly.

Scorpius does as she says, his thumb sliding under the already broken seal and eyebrows rising at the emblem he sees.

"Ms. Potter, we were highly impressed by the portfolio you sent us and would like to offer you an apprenticeship under the supervision of one of our head curators over the summer. Should you accept and complete the apprenticeship we believe that you will make a great asset to the Crystal Gallery," he reads off, a wide grin spreading onto his face. "Lily this is incredible! I told you they'd want you the moment they saw your art."

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you Scorpius?"

His grin vanishes. "No! No, Lily. This was all you."

"I'm sorry. I can just hardly believe it myself."

"And you say I don't see myself clearly enough," he kisses under her ear. "You're changing everything you know? The witches that marry into my circle have never worked a day in their lives."

"Another first," her fingers tracing the pattern of his tie.

"One of the many you have given me."

She smiles shyly. "You've given me a lot of first too…"

"Ah, yes. My favorite first with you. I was actually thinking of putting that little memory in this," he shows her the pocket watch she had gifted him, "but decided against it. Might traumatize our future children if they open it and witness their mother being robbed of her virtue."

"I don't think you robbed me," she replies haughtily – _I'm not some helpless maiden_ , she thinks to herself. "My virtue was offered up pretty freely and willingly. I wanted you too, and if I remember correctly, I rather enjoyed myself."

"As did I," his eyes soften.

Lily takes the pocket watch from him, rolling it in her hand. "So what memory did you use?"

"One I'm equally fond of…"

Curious, she opens it. At first there seems to be nothing special about the watch until she moves a finger across the glass that is. The hands spin uncontrollably before they freeze and the hours vanish to reveal a scene she remembered just as he did.

 _"Well, well princess, this is a little far from your domain."_

Lily sits in silent fascination as she witnesses that day in Knockturn Alley through his eyes. She sees his own interest in her and the surprise he felt when he realized it himself. He found her very attractive that much was obvious, but it was her innocence that seemed to have disarmed him entirely.

She had affected him to the point where his thoughts were soon after plagued by images of her. Her eyes. Her hair. Slowly, Scorpius had begun to fall for her. She had crept up on him and stolen his all.

"I could have used our first kiss or an actual conversation between us, but this felt right. The first moment I realized you were going to change my life," he says.

"We owe Hugo for that day. His little prank brought us together more or less."

"I'll make him the best man at our wedding."

She laughs. "He'd expected nothing short of that. Speaking of beginnings…have you spoken to Anton lately?"

"About?"

"He and Dominique seem to be in the beginnings stages of romance."

Scorpius lifts a brow.

"They've already kissed and from Dominique's expression it was quite good. Seems that those snogging skills run in the family."

"They being in a relationship could benefit us," Scorpius bites the tip of his thumb.

"How so?"

"The attention wouldn't solely be on us if we were to mention their _blossoming_ affections…"

Lily pursed her lips. "You want me to throw _my cousin_ into the line of fire to save _us_ from being the center of attention?"

"Our cousins, yes."

"You're horrible!"

"I'm a Slytherin."

"We are not doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't let them be our shield you oaf! Wasn't it you that said we had to handle our love life and let them do whatever they were doing?"

Scorpius waves her off. "That was before they snogged."

Lily swats at him only to see him laughing at her. Oh, what an aggravating man! He just loved messing with her.

"You were teasing me weren't you?"

"Completely."

She swats at him again, moving off of his lap and towards one of her trunks.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"We're almost there," she replies as she lays out her uniform, her hands reaching to her back and working on the zipper of her dress. "You should start heading back and get dressed yourself."

Scorpius ignores her, leaning back against the upholstery with a smirk. "I rather just stay and enjoy the show."

"You want me to put on a show for you?"

"Most definitely. In fact your head boy actually demands that you do," he purrs. "Take it all off. Slowly. If I think your shows good enough your house gets fifty points. If not it loses a hundred."

"Are you exploiting the badge to get me to strip?"

"Absolutely."

"McGonagall would be appalled."

He doesn't even bat an eyelash. "But you aren't. If you were appalled you wouldn't be pressing your legs together like you are now."

She stops fidgeting immediately.

"Your breathing wouldn't be labored…"

Her chest was rising and falling and nothing had happened yet.

"You wouldn't want to do it…"

She moves the zipper down an inch.

"You wouldn't be wet…"

Her eyes widen.

"I know you better than you know yourself, love."

She knew he was more than right. Scorpius knew her and her body better than she ever could. Knew that after all these years of being "Little Miss Perfect" all she wanted was to let herself live. There was a beauty in unrestrained power. A beauty in submitting to it.

They say there is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable and the only way to get rid of the temptation is to yield to it

"You made me strip not long ago for you, baby Potter, so now it's your turn."

Lily's eyes flash to his at that blasted nickname. He was taunting her. Challenging her.

She undoes the bun her hair was in – red locks tumbling down in heavy waves. The zipper of her dress is next, finally dragged all the way down, the dress loosening against her body. Her eyes are on his and lips slightly parted. She pulls at the sleeves slowly and inch by inch her naked breasts are revealed.

"Stop," he says, bringing her towards him and dipping his head down to her breasts, kissing and biting at her nipples.

"Oh…" she sighs, her own head tilting back.

"Continue."

Lily bites her lip, stepping back from him again, nipples glistening with his saliva.

Her dress is pushed the rest of the way down – over her hips and onto the floor of the compartment. She's now only in her panties, thigh high stockings, and her favorite satin Mary Jane pumps.

She bends down and undoes the slim buckles around her ankles, stepping out of the shoes and instantly losing a foot of height. Like the dress, her pumps place themselves back into her trunk neatly.

Her stockings are next.

Scorpius' eyes follow her every movement as she rolls them down her legs one by one.

She continues the show by putting on her uniform. He doesn't stop, nor does he seem to have an intention to do so.

Her hands go up to her head, tying a ribbon around it, then moving her hair so it hides most of it and only shows the perfect bow she had formed. She was sure she was quite the sight – practically naked and a girlish bow in her hair.

Lily felt sexy.

Scorpius is silent, but he is most definitely not blind. She can see the bulge that had formed under his dress pants and the way his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed deeply every time she moved.

His reaction keeps her going.

When she's finally dressed Lily climbs on top of Scorpius, her legs on either side of him. She nips at his jawline and he's coming undone – mouth open and eyes closing in pleasure.

"I want a hundred points not fifty," she says into his ear before bravely placing her panties in his mouth and strutting off as the train announces their oncoming arrival, her luggage following after her.

With her head held high and pantyless Lily walks towards the front of the train to avoid the hassle of getting onto the platform. As giggles erupt from between her lips for what she had just done whispered shouts bring her to a halt.

"I already told you that this isn't my problem!"

 _Albus?_

Lily carefully stepped closer to the half open compartment and saw her brother standing in front of a crying girl – a Ravenclaw she knew to be both muggle-born and a prefect. The same blonde Ravenclaw Lily had seen Albus leading out of the Great Hall months past.

"Albus, please. I don't know what to do," the girl wept loudly.

"I gave you more than enough gold to deal with this over the break Sophia."

"I don't want your money."

Albus threw his arms into the air. "Then what the fuck do you want? I won't allow you to ruin my life because you were stupid enough to –"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I call it as I see it," he sneers.

She wipes at her face with the back of her hand. "I could tell everyone," her voice shaking.

He laughs, and it causes Lily to shiver at the bitterness of the sound.

"Who would ever believe you? Barely anyone knows your name and you think you could threaten _me_ , Harry Potter's son?"

"I trusted you," she cried. "I…I fell in love with you –"

"Would you stop with the waterworks? You're making too much of a scene for someone I just fucked in a cupboard."

"You took my virginity…"

Albus' hand gently goes to the girl's wet cheek. "Correction, you gave it to me. Quite the little whore you were that day and to be honest I don't frankly know if you were a virgin…You seemed quite experienced on your knees."

Lily holds a hand up to her mouth in horror as the girl breaks under Albus' cruel words. Never had she imagined her brother to behave so barbaric and towards someone that as innocent as this crying girl.

"Take care of this problem and don't you dare threaten me again," he sneered, moving towards the door while Sophia shook with the force of her sobs.

Lily rushed away from the compartment and into another, the door barely closing fast enough to keep Albus from seeing her.

"Merlin and Morgana," she whispers, trying to process all she had heard as bile rose to her throat.

 _Is she…She can't be…_

Lily pressed her hands to her face.

 _"Most of his perfect scores are thanks to some form of cheating or another," Scorpius said._

Could Albus have been so stupid? How far was he willing to go to get what he wanted? Did he even care?

The man – no, the monster she had seen couldn't be her brother. He had insulted and degraded a poor girl that had unluckily fallen in love with him and was…

"Albus what did you do," Lily groaned into her hands.

That was a stupid question. It was obvious what her brother had done, but to know that he had thrown gold at it in order to fix his mistake was something she couldn't believe. This was something only a coward would do.

He was a coward.

And Lily…Lily didn't know what to do.

Maybe she was wrong and had misunderstood – _Right, aha!_ There was no way that anyone could have misunderstood what had happened between Sophia and Albus. If it wasn't clear now then it would be in less than nine months.

The train's loud whistle startles her back to the present, her ears ringing with from the abrupt sound and those whispered shouts she'd witnessed.

"Everyone off the train!" the door to her compartment rattles as one of the prefects knocks on it.

Taking a deep breath, she grabs her belongings and walks back out – Albus nowhere in sight, although the compartment where he and Sophia had been was now locked. She raises a hand to knock, but thinks otherwise of it.

What could she possibly say to a girl she didn't know?

"Lily!" Roxanne calls to her.

"Hey," she says, glancing away from the door.

"You better get off the train before Rose sees you; she's taking no prisoners!"

"Okay."

Roxanne frowns. "You alright little cousin?"

"Just tired," she offers lamely.

"It's been a rough few months," Roxanne wraps an arm around Lily's shoulders, kissing the side of her head. "If you need to talk I'm a better listener than Rose…"

Lily smiles. "Thanks, Roxy."

"I need to do another round, but I can get someone else to do it if you need –"

"No, go do those rounds. You don't want to get on Rose's bad side," Lily says.

"Is anyone ever on her good side?"

"Point taken," Lily laughs. "I'm going to go down."

"See you in a sec."

Lily nods. "See you."

The air is frozen lace on her skin, delicate and cold, but she pays it no mind. All around her students climb into the warmth of a carriage, Aurors stationed about, and an eerie silence replacing the usual happiness during this time of year.

"You'll be happy to know that Gryffindor is on its way to winning the house cup because of you," Scorpius drawls as he discreetly stands next to her – his eyes forward and some distance between them.

His voice soothes her almost instantly. Maybe he could help her figure out what to do…

"I want those back," she says to him.

"You'll have to earn them back."

Lily glances up at him. "Surely you don't want to challenge me after what happened in the compartment…"

"That was quite a show you put on Ms. Potter; can't say I've ever been silenced in such a way."

"We'll have to make a list of all our firsts."

He nods, eyes burning through her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"How do you know somethings wrong?"

"Like I said: I know you better than you know yourself."

She bites her lip. "Can we talk later?"

"I rather you talk now."

Lily looks away from him, spotting both Albus and Sophia as they carry out their prefect duties.

"Did I do something?" Scorpius asks.

"No," she replies immediately. "It's Albus…"

"What about him?"

"He'll never be like you no matter how hard he tries."

Scorpius cocks his head questioningly.

"You aren't a coward."

"Lily –"

"Are we going to meet in the room of requirement tonight?"

"I promised your father I wouldn't have you sneaking around," he whispers.

"Someone once told me the best promises are the ones we could break. Please don't say no to me Scorpius. I need you more than ever right now."

"You aren't fighting fair, my love."

"I'm a Slytherin. We don't fight fair."

* * *

 _Scorpius stepped into his father's study, unlocking a safe and taking out the documents his grandfather had asked for. After flipping through them to make sure they were the correct ones he moved towards the door when the pensieve caught his eye. There's a memory still in it – the sound it made letting him know just as much._

 _He glanced at the closed door._

 _Although his father had on more than one occasion told him to keep away from the pensieve Scorpius found himself in front of it. He knew he shouldn't – memories were a private thing – but that didn't stop him from uttering the spell engraved on the pensieve._

 _Thick fog overfills the pensieve and spills onto the floor, surrounding him until the study vanishes and in its place somewhere that was all too familiar._

 _"Hogwarts," he whispers, taking in the Black Lake from where he stood._

 _It was late fall from what he could tell – the grounds were now covered in leaves, the trees almost barren, and the air growing colder with the promise of snow._

 _A delicate sigh reaches his ears. His feet carry him forward before he could comprehend what was going on. It was something the pensieve did – hurrying you through the memory if you weren't fast enough to do it yourself._

 _There's a girl gazing into the starry night, her back to him and dressed in a Slytherin uniform. He knew her. This girl wasn't just anyone…_

 _"Mum!" he calls to her stupidly as if she would be able to hear him, and for a second Scorpius thinks she has when she turns around._

 _His first thought on seeing her was that she looked just the same as she did now. The family always teased his mother about her inability to age, but now here in front of a girl no older than fifteen Scorpius saw much truth to that._

 _She's extraordinarily beautiful, his mother._

 _Her elegance was obvious even in this memory. It was in the way she moved and how no matter how much wind there was outside her hair, nor her uniform seemed to be out of place._

 _She looks just like Cassiopeia._

 _Cassiopeia looks just like her._

 _They both share that spark in their emerald eyes as though they knew many, many secrets. One glance at the girl standing only a few feet away was like looking into the past and the future. Cassiopeia took after their mother just as Scorpius had taken after their father in appearance._

 _He tries calling out to her again not exactly sure how this pensieve worked. "Mum –"_

 _"You know better than to sneak up on me," she says._

 _Before Scorpius could apologize another voice cut him off._

 _"And you know better than to be out here this late at night Astoria."_

 _Scorpius turned to the stern voice only faintly recognizing it. It was a young man dressed in his own Slytherin uniform and dawning the Head Boy badge, his face handsome yet marred by the coldness of his features._

 _"You're out here," she points out._

 _"I'm the Head Boy."_

 _She scoffs. "As if that badge meant anything anymore, Theo."_

 _Theo? Theodore Nott!_

 _Scorpius was witnessing a scene between his mother and the man she had almost married!_

 _"The only thing that means anything anymore is your rank amongst the Death Eaters, no?" she continues. "Alecto and Amycus won't do anything to you which is why you can do whatever you like, so long as it pleases the half-blood –"_

 _"Careful," Theodore warns. "If you refer to him as you are now I will be forced to report you."_

 _"You wouldn't do that."_

 _"Won't I?"_

 _She shakes her head, her high ponytail moving gently with the motion. "You wouldn't bear to see someone hurt me."_

 _Theodore walks to her, his shoulder bumping into Scorpius' but feeling nothing. "Why are you so sure of that?" he asks._

 _Her head tilts up to match his gaze with her own. "Because you **love** me."_

 _Scorpius watched Theodore's cool and distant expression melt at his mother's words. His eyes filled with adoration while his features softened, his arms circling around her slim waist._

 _"Why are you out here?" Theodore moves a hand to Astoria's face, caressing her red lips with his thumb._

 _"Bathing under the moon to keep my skin pure," she replies. "What about you? Are you here to do your own beauty rituals?"_

 _He snorts. "Sometimes I think Daph is right and you bathe in the blood of virgins to keep from aging."_

 _"Only once a year," she quips._

 _Theodore laughed only to wince in pain seconds after, his hand falling from her face and reaching for his left arm._

 _"He's summoning you isn't he?" Astoria murmured, eyes fixed on his arm. "That's why you're outside; he wants you to go to him."_

 _He nodded, his face blank of emotion as he looked down at Scorpius' mother. The dark mark without a doubt burning on his arm as the Dark Lord called for him to appear._

 _"What do you gain from this Theo? Do you want to go to Azkaban?''_

 _"Our world is dwindling Tori. Why should we allow mud-bloods to look down at us? Why is it that they feel superior to us? It's time to restore the pure-blood rule over the wizarding community.''_

 _"At what cost?''_

 _Scorpius had never heard his mother sound so frail._

 _"I'm doing this for us. For our future. For our children," Theodore went on, pulling her back into his arms._

 _"There's too many of them," Astoria whispered, ignoring his mention of children. "You can't possibly think it'd be easy to rid ourselves of them. Why can't we just ignore them and live our lives –''_

 _"Don't ask me to do that Astoria! They don't deserve to be in our world. We're not the impure ones," he all but growled._

 _"But to kill them…''_

 _"Are you defending them? You're sounding like a blood traitor.''_

 _"Don't call me that," she pushed away from him, sending a glare his way._

 _"You're the one that's acting as if what I'm doing is wrong," he glared back._

 _"You think I care about the mudbloods?''_

 _Scorpius didn't flinch at his mother's use of the word. He had used it himself when his jealousy at seeing Lily speaking with Matthew Greenly had blinded him, and knew that his mother had grown a very different world than him._

 _"I don't care about any of them, Theodore! All I care about is not ending up dead because my family is neutral in all of this while the man I am betrothed to isn't! The same man that could be a step away from being thrown into Azkaban if the Dark Lord were to fail.''_

 _"He won't fail –''_

 _"How can you be so sure? He's already failed once! What about Harry Potter?''_

 _"Potter is nothing more than a boy with a following of idiots," he huffed._

 _"And what are you?'' she murmured before letting a soft shriek as he pushed her against a tree, towering over her small frame menacingly._

 _Scorpius moved to them, but he couldn't do anything. He was helpless in a memory that had happened years ago._

 _"Excuse me?'' he growled, but not once did she show fear as the death eater looked down at her._

 _"You're just a boy Theo," she whispered. "And I'm afraid."_

 _At her confession, Theodore moved his hands to gently cup her face between them. Her own hands wrapping around his strong arms._

 _"Don't fret, sweet girl. Our side will win and we'll be together," he kissed her softly._

 _It was strange for Scorpius to see his mother kiss anyone other than his father, but he was still fascinated by the scene in front of him. Because while Theodore appeared to be oblivious, he was not. She didn't love him. Fond of him, yes. But there was no love on her part. This kiss seemed to be more of a duty and herself trying to force something that wasn't there._

 _"Go back inside. I don't like you being out alone," Theodore ordered softly, ending the kiss._

 _"Be safe," she says._

 _The Death Eater's gaze softens once more and for a moment he didn't look like a follower of the Dark Lord but a young man in love._

 _"I love you," he whispers._

 _She nods with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

 _Theodore brings her hands to his lips, kissing just above where his ring sat on her finger. "Sleep well," he disapparates, leaving Astoria standing there._

 _The sound of applause comes from behind Scorpius, drawing his attention and that of his mother's to the taunting noise. It's his father. Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. As when he had seen his mother, Scorpius was frozen at the sight of his father. He was seventeen, Scorpius' age. It was uncanny to see just how similar they were in appearance – from their features to the way they dressed; the only difference being the haunted look in Draco's eyes._

 _"Draco," Astoria dipped her chin politely._

 _"You're quite the actress," Draco says to her. "You almost had me thinking you were worried about him dying or getting himself into Azkaban until you literally told him that all you cared for was yourself."_

 _"Is there a reason why you were listening into my business?"_

 _Draco closes the distance between them, his hands in his pockets. "Just taking a walk when I saw you pretending to be a schoolgirl in love. My congratulations on your engagement. You never waste any time do you?"_

 _"Time equals life," she said coldly. "Therefore, if you waste your time you waste your life."_

 _He chuckles. "Did you finally decide to give up on me?"_

 _"Some battles can't be won."_

 _"You see me as something that can be won, charming."_

 _"I won't be the next Pansy. You won't have me on my knees begging for scraps of your attention."_

 _"Appealing, you on your knees…"_

 _Scorpius makes a face at the clear insinuation._

 _"Has he summoned you too," Astoria glances up at the sky._

 _"No. I just needed air."_

 _She nods understandingly. "I don't like being inside the castle either."_

 _Draco pressed his lips together, his jaw clenched and the haunting in his eyes only deepening further._

 _"It helps looking at the stars, the darkest nights produce the brightest ones. Makes you think that no matter how much darkness there is right now there's a possibility to see the light again."_

 _"Do you have a favorite constellation?" he asks, and it reminds Scorpius of when and Lily had shared a similar conversation before sharing their first kiss._

 _"Scorpius."_

 _Scorpius smiled at his mother's response._

 _"Scorpius?" Draco arched his brow._

 _"Did you think I was going to say Draco like all of those silly girls that chase after you?"_

 _"Frankly, yes…"_

 _Astoria rolls her eyes. "There are more constellations than the one you were named after, but I can't say I'm surprised that those idiots only know yours."_

 _"Why Scorpius?"_

 _"So many view scorpions as insignificant, but the stars that bear its name form one of the most beautiful and conspicuous constellations in the sky. No one realizes how strong scorpions are for such small creatures; they're intelligent and resourceful, and can end even a dragon's life with their poison."_

 _"Should have known you'd like something that had the potential of being a silent killer," Draco chuckled._

 _She laughs softly. "Would you have wanted me to say something more girlish?"_

 _"No," he shakes his head. "I like your honesty."_

 _They fall into a comfortable silence from what Scorpius can tell. Something far more natural than the moment between his mother and Theodore Nott._

 _"They made it out," Astoria murmured._

 _Scorpius followed her gaze to where a group of first year student – including Neville Longbottom walked out of the Forbidden Forest. They were covered in bruises, some in blood, but they were all together as one. There wasn't a single Slytherin in the group._

 _"I won't have children if he wins," she says._

 _Draco drops his gaze to her._

 _"I won't allow a child to be brought into this world with him in power."_

 _"Neither will I."_

 _"I hope Potter wins."_

 _Draco touched her cheek, hand unsure. "Me too," he whispers, tilting her head so their lips meet in a passionate kiss._

 _Now this kiss while brief was anything but perfunctory, a duty done, a ritual performed._

 _Scorpius was unable to witness any more as he was harshly pulled out of the memory by a hand on his arm._

 _"What do you think you're doing?" Draco glared at him furiously._

 _He tried to steady his breathing – the sudden change of surrounding having almost given him whiplash._

 _"I…there was a memory in it…"_

 _"So you decided to snoop?"_

 _"I didn't –"_

 _"What did you see?"_

 _"Just mother, Theodore Nott, and you. It was at Hogwarts during the war…"_

 _Draco quickly placed the memory in a glass vile, locking it away in a cabinet and placing the key in his pocket. "You are to never look into your mother's memories or use my pensieve when I am not in the room."_

 _"Why can't I see her memories?" Scorpius chooses to ask rather than apologize as he was about to do._

 _"Because some memories are better left in the past."_

"Are you alright Malfoy?"

Scorpius shakes the memory from days ago at hearing Weaslette calling to him. He had already finished his own patrol and was waiting for the students to return so he could head down and meet with Lily.

"Tired," he replies shortly.

"Are you sure? Looked like you had a lot on your mind."

"Since when do you care?"

"Let's not argue," Rose says to him. "It's been a long day and we've only been back at Hogwarts for less than five hours."

"Sorry."

"Did you just apologize to me?"

"I'm tired and so are you," he shrugs.

"Never thought my last year would be like this…"

He looks at her in question.

"I wanted to be Head Girl from the first moment I stepped foot into the castle. Hours of studying and giving up any free time just for a badge. Does it make me a coward if I say that I don't want to do this anymore? I'm scared. If they attacked I wouldn't know what to do. I'm no hero, just another Ravenclaw that passed all her exams."

Scorpius stood next to her awkwardly. Was he supposed to console her or something? Where was Hugo or Albus when you needed them?

"You can go if you want," she yawned. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to give me some speech about me being some brave girl that can take on anything. The prefects are coming up so I don't see a reason for you to stay."

"Sure?"

She nods. "Go before I change my mind and make you take report."

"Thanks."

"I heard you gave Gryffindor a hundred points…"

"It was well deserved," he says, smiling as he thought about the black panties that were in his pocket.

"You realize that now puts Slytherin in third place for the cup, right?

"I do."

Rose shakes her head. "You're a weird bloke. I would never have given anyone a hundred points."

Scorpius chuckles, walking off. "Oh, Weaslette?" he calls.

"Yeah?"

"You're a brave witch and no one deserves that badge more than you."

Rose's lips curve into a smile. "Same to you, Malfoy."

He nods. This was the closest thing he and Weas– **_Rose_** would ever come to saying they respected one another, sort of.

The walk to the room of requirement was luckily a quick one. Filch was nowhere in sight, and neither were any of the prefects who tended to wander off. Imagining what lay behind this wall Scorpius soon found himself entering his and Lily's safe haven.

Lily sat in the middle of the bed with her face pressed into her knees, her long hair falling around as if it were a shield. He hated seeing his witch like this. It was more than obvious something had happened between them being in their compartment and getting off the train.

"Tell me what happened," he gathers Lily into his arms, startling her.

"You're here," she smiles, moving her lips to his.

Scorpius accepts her kiss, but pulls away before she could distract him with her body clad in the nightgown he had gifted to her before their holiday break.

"What did Albus do?" he asks.

She dragged a hand through her hair.

"It can't be that bad Lily. Was it about me?"

"I wish it had been."

"So if not about me –"

"Albus is going to be a father."

"HOLY SHITE!"

Scorpius stared at Lily wide eyed. Of all the things he had expected to hear from her never did he imagine that the words Albus and going to be a father would be uttered. What in the world was he supposed to say to that?

"That's not even the worst part," she said sadly.

"There's worse than Albus becoming a father of all people?"

"He gave her money to get rid of the baby."

He bit at the inside of his cheek. Maybe if he bit hard enough he'd wake up…No, no, this was most certainly not a nightmare.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I heard them arguing in a compartment. You can't imagine the things Albus said to that poor girl. She loves him and he treated her as if she were dirt under his shoe."

"It's definitely his?"

"He was her first and from what I gathered the only "man" she's been with."

Fuck, Scorpius needed a drink and he wasn't the one that was about to be changing nappies in a matter of months.

"Who is she?" he asks.

"One of the Ravenclaw prefects, Sophia."

"That explains her not wanting to do rounds with him…"

"Albus called her a whore. She gave herself to him and he threw her away," Lily murmured with so much hatred in her eyes. "What if that had been me? What if someone had treated me like he did with her? Did he think about that?"

"I wish I could say something to comfort you my love, but I can't. Albus is who he is and what he's doing is saving his arse like he always does."

"How can he be my brother?" she blinks away tears.

Scorpius kisses her head. "I'm so sorry, Lily."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't knock someone up and then order her to get rid of it."

He winced at her tone. Someone as kind and loving as his witch should never sound so bitter and filled with hate.

"What am I going to do?" she asks him.

"You? What do you mean?"

"I have to do something. I won't let her go through this alone because Albus isn't man enough to deal with what he had equal part in."

He took her hand in his. "And I won't let you deal with this on your own either. Whatever you decide to do or whatever you need I'm here."

Lily climbs onto his lap, kissing him deeply. "I don't even have to wonder what you'd do if I were the one pregnant, do I?"

"Never."

She rests her forehead against his.

"Ideally speaking we would have a child after you left Hogwarts and we were properly married, but no matter the timing I'd be the happiest man alive."

Her eyes glaze over. "I know you would."

"We'll see what we can do for her tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal," she nods. "And about my panties…"

"Show me how much you want them."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry about the wait, but I've been too busy juggling school, time with my boyfriend, and a mentorship. I just wanted to start off with a warning for this chapter because I don't want anyone upset about the lack of Scorpius and Lily action. As I had mentioned in my last AN I like writing about my other characters and many of you have asked for more Anton and Dominique while others want Astoria, so here it is! I was happy to get such a great response towards Astoria's memories and the drama Albus got himself into, thanks for all those amazing reviews! One last thing, I have officially decided to do a spin-off about Cassiopeia and Maxon, bringing back all of the characters we have seen in Out of My Reach! Yay! The title is a work in progress but I'm thinking: Written in the Stars. I'm excited for it myself and hope you guys are too. A few others have asked for an Anton and Dominique spin-off which thanks to my roommate will also happen as she will help me write it! It will be shorter than Cassie's story and more like outtakes, but I know many of you will be happy with it. I only have to let you guys know that I will most likely not post either story until August as I will have a busy few months ahead of me and I don't plan on writing anything before then. Happy reading!**

Water pours down, dripping over Anton's hair and down his body slowly and softly, soothing the ache he felt after his morning workout. His eyes are closed, head tilted back as steam filled the room. His thoughts are solely on Dominique – the kiss they had shared. It had been two weeks since that day in her flat and all he could think about was the softness of her lips under his own, the taste of raspberries and something a thousand times sweeter.

He's never felt this way, not even with Darcy.

In less than two months Dominique had turned his world upside down or perhaps right back up again. There was no more insufferable silence. No more emptiness. Of course a part of him still held resentment towards Darcy for having allowed him to waste away while she lived life, but Anton wouldn't fall back into that darkness. He had been blinded by what he thought had been love at such a young age and in his haste and with her ultimatum almost gave up everything.

The relationship he had with Darcy had only been filled with deception and sneaking around, something that had him constantly feeling drained. Feeling disappointed in himself. Scorpius didn't seem to feel that way with Lily. Seeing his cousin do what he more or less had done, Anton realized that only one of them truly seemed to be in a loving and healthy relationship.

Dominique didn't manipulate him. Anton knew he shouldn't compare her to Darcy, but he couldn't help it. He liked how he felt at her side. She was caring, loving, passionate, and so much more. Because of her he had begun to mend things with Bastian and Iryna. Because of her he had begun to mend himself.

Because of her…

Anton pulled his head back from the water, wiping at his eyes. Was it possible to fall in love so quickly with someone? Fuck he was starting to regret this no drinking until after two promise he had made with himself. Maybe adding another hour to his workout would help him think just as fine as a bottle of whisky.

Turning the water off, he pressed his forehead to the shower wall. He needed to take things slow for his sake and most importantly Dominique's. Although they had yet to speak about what happened between her brother and Stefan or that day at Hogwarts years ago, Anton had a fair idea. He wanted more than anything to be wrong, but the signs were all there. The haunted look in those beautiful turquoise eyes said what words could not.

Dominique didn't need him to rush her into anything and the last thing Anton wanted to do was hurt her more in his clumsiness to relieve his life. She needed time. She needed to open up to him on her own terms. And Anton would be there. If Dominique confirmed what he already knew then what her brother had done to Stefan would be child's play in comparison to what he'd do.

Grabbing a towel from a nearby basket he wraps it around his waist, stepping out of the shower while drying his hair with a smaller one. Patience. He'd have to learn to have patience until she felt safe enough to tell him everything. With time they could both open up to one another completely.

Once dressed in slim fit black suit and choosing to forgo the usual tie, he descends the stairs with a spring in his step, whistling a faint tune. The manor is quiet as it often was although to be fair, it wasn't even close to seven in the morning yet – being sober meant getting up hours before anyone else. So it was a surprise to find Iryna already awake and enjoying what could only be dessert for breakfast.

"Isn't too early for cake or at least I think that's cake, can't really tell under the pool of chocolate…" he says, startling her mid-bite.

"The elf didn't hear me correctly and brought this out," she pushed the plate away from her quickly.

He nods in false understanding. "We'll have to get the elves checked for deafness or perhaps you were just having a sudden craving for something sweet. That's normal during pregnancy, no?"

Iryna's expression falters at having her secret exposed. "Please don't say anything Anton I beg you."

"How far along are you?"

"Thirteen weeks."

"You're at three months and Bastian doesn't know?"

"He's quite oblivious when it comes to these sort of things," she laughs softly.

"Why haven't you told him?" he sits next to her.

A shadow of pain passes through her eyes. "I rather wait…"

"Wait for what?"

His question is met with silence, something Anton had expecting from what he already knew.

"Iryna?" he takes her hand in his. "How many?"

Her face crumbles in pain, eyes closing as if to wield the memories away. He'd never seen her so broken – not even when she'd lost her parents or his friendship.

"Four. Three boys. One girl."

 _Son of a bitch._

Anton tries to reign down his shock. Four miscarriages. Iryna had gone through four miscarriages without Bastian knowing. Had anyone known? Now it was all clear to him, the expression she gave each time Diantha announced another pregnancy or when her brother showed off his boys.

"I was seventeen the first time it happened," she whispers, blinking away tears.

His stomach churned uncomfortably. "Seventeen?"

"We conceived shortly after our first time together. I wanted to tell him – I was going to tell him…"

"But?"

Her hand trembles under his. "It was New Year's Eve. He had just argued with you and when I tried telling him he wouldn't listen. It was my fault. Bastian told me to leave him alone, but you know how stubborn I am."

"Did he hit you?"

"No," she replies quickly, shaking her head. "Bastian would never hit me. His words though are just as potent."

"So you argued."

"There had already been signs of miscarriage; the argument didn't help. An hour after and in one of the bathrooms of Malfoy Manor I lost the baby."

Anton hated himself more than ever. Had he and Bastian not argued then perhaps she wouldn't have lost the baby. Had he not been an imbecile and allowed himself to be manipulated by Darcy none of this would have happened.

Iryna offers a small smile. "It wasn't your fault. Like I said there were already signs of miscarriage."

"Did anyone know?"

"My mother. She found me in the bathroom."

That feeling in his stomach was back. He vaguely remembered that night, but what he did remember was Iryna having disappeared only to join the ball moments after, her mother ordering her to dance with Bastian.

"A few spells and we were as good as new," she says bitterly.

"Iryna –"

"The second miscarriage my father had pushed me out of his way, causing a fall. The last two didn't give me a chance to tell Bastian."

What could he possibly say to all of this? What could possibly make this better? Nothing. There was nothing he or anyone could do to take away Iryna's pain.

"It's been two years since the last. I've made sure to be very careful, but Bastian wants a child. He got rid of all my potions during the honeymoon."

"You need to talk to him," Anton murmurs. "He deserves to know everything you told me. This child is his and so were the others."

She wipes at her eyes delicately as to not ruin her perfect makeup. "I don't want him to go through what I have."

"Keeping him in the dark won't do either of you any good."

"If I lose the baby –"

"You will deal with whatever comes _together_. Just talk to him and do it before you're the size of the manor."

Iryna shoves at his shoulder, laughing through her teary eyes.

"Talk to him, yeah?" he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Can I ask you something?"

Anton nods, moving her forgotten cake towards her. "Eat," he orders.

"You sound like your brother," she rolls her eyes, but taking a bite anyway.

"And you are too thin for being three months pregnant."

Iryna ignores him, finishing her bite before looking at him questioningly. "What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've hated me for almost six years and all of sudden it's like nothing happened…why?"

He shrugs. "You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep rereading the last one so I've come to realize."

"What happened?" she asks.

 _I got fucked over big time._

"Nothing. Just don't plan on wasting away any longer."

"You might think that I only care about myself – actually most people think that, but you're my family as much as Bastian is. You asked me to talk to him and now I'm asking you to talk to me please."

"I really don't want to hear the words 'I told you so' Iryna."

Her eyes soften. "Oh Anton…"

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine."

She wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault –"

"None of this is your fault. Technically speaking, if it weren't for you I would have lost everything."

"You lost _her_ because of me."

He pulls away to look at Iryna. "I didn't want to leave," he confesses and it's the first time those words have ever been spoken out loud. "I never did."

"But you loved her."

"Her love was like poison and I was last one to see it."

"I'd like to tell you what I think, but you might not want to hear it."

Anton chuckled softly. "Maybe you can tell me later. Right now I just want to move forward, learn to walk again."

"Okay," she kissed his cheek.

"Where's Bas?"

"He just left for the work."

"This early?" he checks his watch.

"It's been busy at the Ministry with all that's been happening."

Anton drags a hand down his face. "Anything new in the Prophet?"

"The Macmillan's had their wards touched," she pulls at a strand of hair nervously.

"We'll make it through this," he tell her soothingly. "No worrying. It's not good for my little nephew or niece."

Iryna smiles shyly. "It's a boy."

Anton grins. "A mini-Bastian, Merlin have mercy on us all!"

"I'm positive you'll try to corrupt him."

"Of course!" he stands up, swiping a blueberry scone from a tray. "Now if you excuse me I have places to be and people to see. Enjoy your chocolatey concoction."

"Before you run off, how did you know I was pregnant?"

He avoids telling her the conversation he'd heard between her and Bastian, staring at her teasingly instead. "Your breasts are huge."

Iryna throws a hex his way which Anton neatly dodges, laughing as he walks out of the dining room. His laughter cuts short at seeing Bastian inside the family study standing in front of that damn mirror again. Unlike last time he chose to step into the room, closing the door silently behind him.

"Iryna said you had already left for work," he leans against the grand Palais desk, facing Bastian.

"Forgot a document," Bastian murmurs without turning from the mirror. "It's his birthday tomorrow."

"Whose birthday is tomorrow?"

"Emilian."

Anton sighs. With his newfound admiration for life he hadn't realized the date. It wasn't as if they celebrated or anything, but they were always together. It was the only day where no one argued. Where no one made any noise. As a young boy Anton had hated the day. He remembered his mother crying as she held onto a baby blanket; her pain inconsolable. His father would order him not to disturb her, to play in the gardens or in his room, but away from her. He was always alone during that day. Bastian would confine himself to his bedroom, hands covering his ears and anger in his eyes.

"What do you think he would've been like?" Bastian asks.

"I'm thinking he would have probably been able to kick our arses for being so stubborn and annoying. Merlin I can barely deal with you! Just imagine having two older brothers," he widens his eyes for show.

Bastian chuckled softly, but offers no reply.

"Is that what you see in the mirror, Emilian?"

"It's all I've ever seen."

Another sigh escapes past Anton's lips. He suddenly wished he had the ability to console someone, but even then he knew his brother well enough to know he hated to be coddled. Maybe it was because he never was at least not like Anton had been as a child. Bastian had learned to pick himself up before he could talk while it was him that would demand to be at the center of the family's attention.

"I have everything he would have had. Everything that was rightfully his."

"You didn't take anything from him."

Bastian gave a snort. "From where I'm standing things seem different. You don't know what it's like for our parents to look at you and imagine someone else. For you to hate your own appearance because it's exactly like his would have been."

"You're right I don't know," Anton pushed off the desk, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and turning him away from the mirror. "What I do know is that Emilian wouldn't want this for you. What happened was an accident and it sucks, but neither you nor I are to blame. Our parents love us just as much as they loved him Bastian."

"Mother has always loved you more than me –"

Anton rolls his eyes. "Are we going to do the whole which sibling do the parents love more conversation? Because if we are let me just remind you that father has always favored you over me."

"That's because you're rebellious and don't take anything seriously," Bastian drawls, appearing more like himself.

This was more like it! A melancholic Bastian was out of Anton's expertise, but he knew how to deal with his brother's constant lectures about trying to be less like a child. This was his brother not the man that was giving himself a pity party.

"Yeah, well you're tyrannical and take everything _too_ seriously."

"I am not tyra –"

Anton cocks his brow.

"Never mind," Bastian mumbled.

"We've both fucked up on a lot – me more than you, but they loves us despite the way we act or the shite we do. I…love you despite what you might think."

Now it was Bastian's turn to arch a dark brow. "You _love_ me?"

"Sort of have to, seeing as you're my brother and all."

"I couldn't lose you too," Bastian whispers.

"What?"

"That night you were planning to leave. I couldn't stand the thought of losing another brother, and I made you stay for my own selfish reasons. I used Cassiopeia and Scorpius because I knew it was the only way to keep you with us. In my mind it was better to have your hatred then to never see you again."

And it's then that Anton sees the real Bastian – a boy that had been frightened to give up the last brother he had. He sees the pain reflected in his blue eyes that tells Anton how difficult it was to have made his choice. To know that their relationship would never be the same.

"I should have let you go."

Anton shakes his head. "No, you shouldn't have."

Bastian stares at him in confusion – most like not having expected such a reply.

"For so long I resented you for stopping me that night, but the truth is it was easier to blame you than think of why I felt so relieved for not leaving. I had told her so many times that I loved her that when I didn't want to leave I felt like the biggest hypocrite. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself knowing all I had given up for someone that in the end wasn't worth it."

"Why do say she wasn't worth it?"

"Because the fickleness of her character shows me that. And don't worry I don't expect you to console me or anything," he laughed at seeing Bastian's expression.

"Can I at least offer you an apology?"

"Bastian Caedmon Greengrass offering an apology, I didn't think I'd live to see the day. Alright, go on. Make it just as good as when you tried explaining cunnilingus to our eight year old cousin."

Bastian made a face at the memory. "Must you ruin every moment?"

"It's quite fun seeing you frustrated, so yeah, I must."

"You're impossible, but for what it's worth I am sorry."

"Don't think that just because you're apologizing to me the trial is over."

"I wouldn't dare think that."

"Good. Oh, and Bastian."

"Hmm?"

"Emilian would have been proud of you," Anton smiles, "so stop thinking otherwise. As for our family do not doubt their love; they do care no matter what we think. And you already know that I love you despite the tendency you have of being a prick."

Bastian let out a throaty chuckle.

"I also know for a fact that there is a witch who worships the ground you walk on from the day you let her dance on your toes."

"Iryna does love me," Bastian reflects with a boyish grin that made him appear less severe. "She loves me more than I truly deserve."

"Then perhaps you should concentrate on your marriage rather than standing in front of this bloody mirror," Anton glances to said mirror with distaste when the glass suddenly begins to move like ocean waves.

He sees his reflection staring back at him and then she comes into view, _Darcy_. She tries to kiss him only for him to push her away before a feminine hand reaches for his arm, turning him around. Dominique. Both he and his reflection are entranced by her as she caresses his face, her lips soon after finding his, their kiss forcing Darcy to vanish.

"Anton?" Bastian calls to him. "What do you see?"

"A future worth fighting for," he murmurs, stepping back from the mirror as it grows dim once more.

 _Dominique. His future. Their future._

Anton felt himself grow warm at the thought of a future at Dominique's side. She would be his witch, and he'd keep her safe. He'd love if she were to allow him. If she accepted him then no one would be more loved than her.

"Why don't we do something tomorrow?" he asks Bastian.

"We'll be in mourning."

"You're not supposed to mourn someone's birthday you're supposed to celebrate it! So let's do that for Emilian. Don't you think he's tired of having us lament him? There are better ways to honor his memory."

Bastian looks unconvinced.

"Come on! This is part of your trial."

"And you're calling me tyrannical? You're using this "trial" to get me to do your every bidding."

"What I'm doing is to help strengthen our brotherly love."

"What you're doing is to amuse yourself," Bastian corrects, fixing his charcoal tie.

"That too."

Bastian scowled. "Fine. We can do something tomorrow, but I won't be getting drunk if that's your big plan."

"But I like drunk Bastian! You're actually a decent bloke under the effects of firewhisky," Anton laughed, leading them out of the study. "Not to worry though. I have no plans of sleeping on the floor of a pub… _again_."

"Still going strong on that abstinence of yours?"

"Yup."

"How's that going for you?"

"Don't abstain from heavy drinking when you've abstained from sex."

Bastian stops walking, his shoes squealing against the marble floor. "You aren't having sex?" he asks with a mix of disbelief and amusement.

"Nope," Anton says, popping the _p_.

"You're doing that because…"

"Part of my reformation."

And one of the reasons he had taken to working out regularly; the exercise helped blow off steam.

Bastian studied him closely. "You've met someone."

"You really want to talk about my love life after you weren't so thrilled the last time?"

"Last time was different. Is she a mud – _muggle_ -born?"

Anton arched his brow. "While I would love to see how you would react to me being with yet another _muggle-born_ you'll be happy to know that she is a pure-blood."

"A pure-blood? So she's part of our circle?"

"Yes and no."

"I don't follow."

"Well she's a pure-blood and actually on the Malfoy family tree, but her family doesn't interact much within our ambiance."

Anton watched Bastian as he mentally listed off their Uncle Draco's extensive bloodline, trying to figure out who it was they were talking about.

"You're sure she's on their family tree?"

"Positive."

"And I don't know her?"

"She went to school with us, but I only spoke to her less than a handful of times so I highly doubt you would remember her. The rest of the family already met her at the Ministry Gala."

Bastian looked intrigued. "What's her name?"

"Dominique."

"Dominique…"

"I'll let you guess her last name when you meet her yourself."

"What does she look like?"

A teasing glint shined in Anton's eyes. "She's a redhead."

"A _redhead_ ," Bastian repeats before his eyes go comically huge.

"Now, now," Anton wagged his pointer finger, "No judging. You want to be on good terms with me don't you?"

Bastian pressed his lips together, nodding.

"Great! I won't allow you to look down your nose at her otherwise I'll break it. Play nice and we won't go down the same path again."

"I can play nice."

"Sure you can," Anton glanced down at his watch, _seven o'clock_.

"Do you need to be somewhere?"

"Diagon Alley."

 _She's probably already there…_

"That's where I'm headed," Bastian says.

"Weren't you going to work?"

"I need to make a stop at Gringotts for Grandfather."

"And do what?"

"He's going to talk to the Minister about granting us permission to leave England so I need to have our vaults prepared for transfer."

"You're leaving?"

" _We're_ leaving."

Anton frowned. "I'm not going anywhere. There's no way I'm leaving now."

 _There's no way I'm leaving Dominique._

"You were the one that wanted to leave the country not long ago," Bastian points out.

"That was before."

"Before you met her?"

"Yes."

"Mother won't allow you to stay behind."

"I'll figure it out, but I just can't go."

"If it makes you feel better I doubt we'll be going anywhere. Grandmother isn't pleased with the idea of fleeing when Aunt Tori and Daphne will remain here until Scorpius and the girls return from Hogwarts."

"Do you want to leave?"

Bastian rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to think of Iryna's safety…"

"But you don't want to leave without us," Anton guessed.

"I don't."

Anton knew the feeling. He was fine with staying behind while his family sought protection in another county, but he would never allow them to stay here as he fled alone. It would be different for Bastian once Iryna told him of the baby though, so no one would blame him if he chose to leave.

"Should we head to Diagon Alley together?" Bastian changes the subject not wanting to show the fear he had for all of them should they choose to stay.

Anton nods. "Yeah, and that way you get to meet Dominique."

"I'll be on my best behavior."

They apparated into the cobblestoned alley with ease – most of the shops only just opening and many others abandoned for the time being. The snow comes, white and glistening, erasing the troubles beneath. If one wasn't aware of the danger surrounding them it would be just another early morning in January.

Anton knew better than to think that.

With Malfoy Manor's wards having been touched thoughts of being attacked hung over them. It was almost like a game to the Death Eaters, drawing out their fear and driving them mad until the attack finally came.

They were predators playing with their prey.

"I just need to make a quick stop at Bluebell," Anton says to Bastian whose attention seemed to be elsewhere.

Following his brother's gaze he spots a little boy no older than no two squealing with joy as his father threw him up into the air, the child begging to go up higher each time. It was a sweet sight amongst these dark times – a parent trying to keep the innocence of his child intact.

"That'll be you one day."

 _Like in about five months or so…_

Bastian's lips curve up slightly. "I hope so."

"Have you and Iryna discussed kids?"

"I've more or less told her we're having them does that count?"

"Aren't you a great husband? Nothing spells communication like ordering your wife to endure changes to _her_ body for the next nine months."

"You realize that one of her responsibilities is to provide _our_ family with an heir?"

"You make procreating so romantic."

Bastian rolled his eyes. "Don't act as if you weren't brought up the same way. Men like us were taught to ensure the continuation of our bloodline before we could fully form a sentence. Your wife will also be expected to provide a child should you decide to marry."

 _Now there's a thought…_

Anton hadn't given children much thought even when he was with Darcy, but now he imagined Dominique heavy with his child. The image his mind created was far too beautiful for him to even think about.

"Will you not expect your wife to obey our ways? No matter how hard you pretend to be just another wizard in the masses you, Anton, are most definitely not. The same blood that runs through me runs through you."

He had to think about what Bastian was saying for a moment. It was true that they had both been taught to act in accordance to the pure-blood way of life and while some rules were outdated and simply ridiculous, Anton still saw himself following most of them. His trifle with a muddle-born was the worst mistake he had made, but no one apart from Iryna and Bastian knew of that. So long as it was kept a secret Anton was simply another spare enjoying the lack of responsibilities he had.

"I wouldn't just tell her to have children…"Anton tries saying – the response weak.

"No, you would just expect her to."

"How did this go from us talking about you wanting children to me having children? I'm not even the one married!"

"When you tried to look down your nose at me, _little_ brother."

" _Younger_ brother. Call me little again and you won't have anything to procreate with."

Bastian chuckled. "Where did you say you needed to go? Bluebell, the flower shop?"

"That's the one!"

"What do you need from there?"

"A quaffle," Anton replies sarcastically, walking off towards a shop that was heavily adorned with flowers of all kinds and an array of vines – it looked unkempt yet charming.

The doorbell jingled as they stepped into the shop, a stout witch greeting them with a warm smile as she looked up from the bouquet of orchids she was arranging.

"Good morning, dearies! I was wondering what was taking you so long," she says to Anton.

"Morning, Mrs. Blythe," Anton greeted back just as warmly, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Such a charmer you are," Mrs. Blythe giggled, cheeks darkening in color. "And who is this handsome young man you've brought with you?"

" _That_ is my brother Bastian."

"How do you do?" Bastian dipped his chin politely.

"Quite well, thank you, dearie. I must say that you are just as easy on the eyes as your brother over here!"

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Do you have my usual?" Anton asked her.

Bastian blinks. "You have a usual at a flower shop?"

"Don't you?"

"No…"

Both Anton and Mrs. Blythe look at Bastian as if he were some strange creature that had never before been spotted.

"Are you single?" she asks him.

"Married."

Her eyes widened. "Dearie you must have a usual for your witch!"

"Our elf usually brings flowers from the gardens and leaves them there for her."

"From you?"

"Well, no…"

"How you got Iryna to fall in love with you will be the wizarding world's greatest mystery," Anton drawled.

"Your brother, young man, has purchased a rose each day for the past month! Every woman deserves to have a flower given to her," Mrs. Blythe lectures as she bends down to pluck a red rose from within a seagrass basket then handing it to Anton.

"Bastian is immune to human emotion," Anton quips, studying the rose to make sure it was just as perfect as he wanted.

"That's not true," Bastian defends himself.

"Some women rather have roses on her table than diamonds on her neck. Why don't you pick your lovely wife a flower and remind her why she's with you."

Bastian let out an exasperated breath at being lectured by a woman he didn't know and silently laughed at by his brother before doing as he was told, choosing an elegant bouquet of yellow daffodils with a sheer ribbon tied around it.

"Daffodils?" Anton said without hiding his distaste for the brightly toned flowers.

"It was the color of her dress when I taught her to dance," Bastian mutters, trying to appear uncaring.

A grin spread over Anton's face, wide and open, showing his perfectly white teeth. "You remember the color of her dress? A dress she happened to be wearing when she was less than eight years old?"

"Yes."

"You, brother, are an absolute romantic!"

"Shut it."

Mrs. Blythe smiles at the brothers. "And there is nothing more magical than a man in love."

Once their respective flowers were paid for and in Bastian's case sent to Greengrass Manor via owl delivery, they walked towards the Northside of the alley where Anton caught sight of a very familiar witch watering the pink flowers adorning her boutique.

"A rose is not a rose unless you have someone to give it to," Anton whispers into Dominique's ear as he held up the flower for her to see.

"Anton," she sighed, taking the rose and turning around to face him with a smile.

"Morning," he smiles back just as tenderly.

Dominique glanced to the flower in her hand. "My family says that I'm starting to smell like a rose garden and you're entirely to blame for it."

"I told you I was planning on giving you a rose every day."

"One more and I'll turn the boutique into a flower shop."

"Mrs. Blythe wouldn't take well to competition."

"Especially not when I take away her best customer," she laughs softly, glancing over his shoulder to Bastian who had been watching the scene between them silently.

"What is it?" Anton turned around at having her attention taken from him. "Bastian! I totally forgot you were there!"

"Wouldn't be a first," Bastian says.

Anton takes Dominique's hand, walking her closer to where his brother stands and then moving behind her, hands on her slim waist. "Dominique this is the uglier version of me, my brother, Bastian. Bastian what you have in front of you is what a witch looks like when she hasn't sold her soul – OW! Did you just pinch me woman?"

"Be nice," Dominique reprimands.

"That was me being nice! Anyway Bastian this is Dominique Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she holds out her hand.

Anton's eyes narrow, daring Bastian to be rude.

"The pleasure is mine," Bastian shakes her hand. "Weasley – Anton said?"

"That's exactly what I said," Anton replies before Dominique could.

Bastian ignored Anton's tone, instead offering a small smile to the younger witch. "And to which of the Weasley's do you belong to? I'm sorry, but there's quite a few running about," he jokes lightly.

She laughs, not appearing to find his comment rude at all. "There is quite a number of us aren't there? My father is Bill Weasley – my grandparents' eldest child."

"The Curse-Breaker, yes?"

"That's him," Dominique nods.

"I've seen him at Gringotts a few times," Bastian says, moving his gaze to Anton teasingly. "I hear he's part werewolf…"

"He has werewolf tendencies," she corrects. "Daddy would never hurt anyone."

"Pity. Anton was terribly afraid of werewolves as a child; one time he wet himself just because I made him think there was one in the gardens."

"That's not true," Anton assured Dominique. "I _never_ wet myself, nor was I afraid of werewolves."

"Right. You just cried the whole night because you couldn't sleep."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Anton glares while Dominique giggled.

"I could stay for a cup of tea –"

"Leave."

"I'd love to get to know Dominique better –"

"Leave or I tell the Aurors you're a Death Eater."

"A cup of tea does sound nice," Dominique says.

"No, it doesn't. Bastian has a lot to do and I promised to help redecorate the boutique, so off you go brother."

Bastian takes mercy on Anton, stepping back from the couple. "Alright, I know when I'm not wanted. It was nice meeting you Dominique."

"It was nice meeting you too. Perhaps we can have that tea another time?"

"I'd like that and I'm sure my wife would as well."

"We are not introducing Iryna to Dominique," Anton laces Dominique's arm through his. "I don't need her running off after having tea and biscuits with your _sweet_ wife."

Dominique laid her head on Anton's shoulder, glancing up at him. "I'm not running off."

"You say that now…"

"Iryna will be nothing other than polite," Bastian promises. "Now if you excuse me, I do actually have a lot to do this morning."

"I'll see you at home," Anton says.

"You're planning on being there before we're all in bed?"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at home."

"Stay out of trouble," Bastian chuckled as he walked off.

"I see the relationship with your brother is getting better," Dominique leads Anton into the boutique, Excalibur greeting him with a yawn.

"All thanks to you."

She dips her chin shyly. "I didn't do anything."

"Dominique you have done more for me than anyone ever has," he takes both her hands in his, kissing her knuckles.

"You've done more for me."

 _And I'll keep doing more until there's no trace of sadness left in your eyes._

"I've never been happier," she murmurs.

He rests his forehead against hers. "I'd very much like to kiss you right now…"

"And I'd like for you to stop asking to kiss me."

"If I don't ask then I won't be to blame for kissing you every hour, every minute, and every second I'm with you," his lips caress hers gently.

Dominique leaned up, surprising him as she initiated their kiss to which he was more than happy to respond back to. Their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, and no longer cautious as before. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief – a feeling that only she could give him. Being with her like this awakened every part of him.

He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her long, strawberry blonde hair, lightly pulling her into him, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss. Dominique sighs and that little sound alone shoots straight through him like an electric current. Oh yes, she awakened _every_ part of him.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds longer before they have to pull away for air. She's smiling up at him and he feels himself doing the same, her eyes sparkling with childlike wonder. It's a sight he wouldn't mind seeing for the rest of his life. A smile he wouldn't mind seeing in his own little witch or wizard…

"I don't want you to ask again," she murmurs.

Anton ran a finger over her lips feeling their warmth and fullness beneath his touch. How had he gone through life without these lips? What had possessed him to ignore his feelings for her back at Hogwarts? He'd never been jealous of anyone, but at this moment he was jealous of Scorpius. His younger cousin had done with Lily what Anton should have with Dominique all those years ago.

"I promised to bring you a rose every day and now Ms. Weasley I promise to kiss you every day until you are deeply, madly, irrevocably in love with me."

Her eyes glaze over. "And you? Do you plan on falling in love with me?"

Anton leans down so that his lips are at her ear. "I already am."

The words had left his mouth before he could stop them, but he didn't regret them. Anton needed her to trust him more and perhaps with his small declaration she would. He didn't expect her to say she was already in love nor did he think he deserved to be loved by someone like her, but it felt right to say this to her now. This morning Anton had wondered if it was possible to fall in love with someone in such a short time and it was most certainly possible.

"You barely know me…" she whispers.

"I know enough Dominique."

She shakes her head, drawing back from him slightly. "I'm not normal. I could never be normal and you don't need someone like me in your life. It was wrong of me to let you get too close –"

"Are you trying to push me away? If you are then I should tell you that it won't work. I've spent the last six years drowning myself in self-pity, waking up in pubs and fucking whatever witch showed interest in me, and you fixed me when I thought I was too broken. I will not allow you to slip through my fingers just because you think it's best for me! I know how I feel. I know that I wake up with a smile on my face at the thought of seeing you and fall asleep counting the hours until we're together. I won't let you go."

Her face begins to crumble in despair. "I'm damaged."

And there it was. Dominique didn't need to be specific for him to know that what he had feared was true. That son of a bitch if he even had a mother at all had been the one to take away the light from her eyes. He made her believe that she was damaged when the dirt he walked on was better than him.

Anton closes the distance between them, taking her face between his hands. "None of what you say to me will make me walk out the door. All you need to know is that I'm here and I will be until you truly wish me gone, but I promise you won't ever have a reason to walk away from us."

" _Us_?" she smiles.

"If you want us to be that is."

"I'd like that, but I want to take things slow."

He nods. "We can go as slow as you want. I will be so slow that a snail will have nothing on me!"

Dominique laughs, lacing her arms around his neck. He swears at that moment to only make her happy, giving her every reason to laugh just as sweetly. She was a beautiful witch and she deserved a beautiful life.

"I do have a question though," he says to her.

"What's that?"

"How slow are we thinking of going? The last time a witch said that to me she pulled out the whip and shackles."

She chokes on her laughter, her head falling against his chest. "You're ridiculous!"

"I'm being serious! One minute the girl is showing me her six cats and the next I'm being led into a room that reminded me of a dungeon."

"However did you escape Mr. Greengrass?"

"I may or may not have climbed out of a bathroom window."

"You climbed out of a window?"

"I said I may have."

Dominique bites her lip in amusement. "I can't believe you climbed out of a window."

"I regret telling you."

"You're never going to live that one down."

Anton couldn't care less. If she wanted to laugh at him then she was more than welcome to, so long as it kept her this happy. As long as he was responsible for bringing the light back into her eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asks.

"Not today."

"My apologies! A witch like you deserves to be told repeatedly how beautiful she is."

"Are you going to make it up to me?" she tilts her head up so that their lips are only a breath away.

"Most definitely."

The moment their lips touched, the world vanished instantly. Their eyes fell closed, and all they could feel was each other. Their warmth, their touch, their very being. Both are so lost in this kiss that neither one hears the door to the boutique being open until a gasp tears them apart.

Anton and Dominique turn in union to the door where a blonde woman stood in shock at the sight of them. It was the one witch he didn't want to see. The last person he'd imagine walking through the boutique's door. Darcy.

"Good morning!" Dominique greets kindly.

Darcy stared at the closeness between them, her brown eyes glaring at Dominique. Anton didn't know how to handle this situation. He wanted her gone. He didn't want her anywhere near Dominique. He didn't want her anywhere near him.

"I know you," Dominique's voice cuts through the silence again. "You were the Head Girl at Hogwarts weren't you? Delilah was it?"

"Darcy," the blonde corrects curtly.

"Ah, right! I'm sorry."

Darcy ignores her apology and continues to stare at Anton with reproach clear in her expression as if she had a right to say anything to Anton. It seemed that after all these years she had yet to outgrow her pettiness. If anyone had a right to point fucking fingers then it was him!

"I should go," Darcy says. "It's obvious you're very busy."

Dominique startles against him at hearing the hostility in Darcy's voice.

"I'm sure I could help you find whatever it is you were looking for," Dominique offers.

"I've seen more than enough."

Anton snorts. Was she really acting like he had just been unfaithful to her? The girl had a husband by the simple gold band on her finger and a daughter!

"Have a good day," Darcy says more to him than to Dominique – the words sneered like the petulant child she was.

"You too," Dominique replies, watching Darcy walk out hastily with the door slamming shut behind her. "That was weird…"

"Hmm."

She looks up at him in worry. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I just found her attitude appalling."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Did you still want to redecorate the boutique?"

A frown replaces the smile that had not long ago been on her face.

"It's her isn't?"

"Sorry?"

"The girl you were in love with. I remember that day; she was angry at seeing you with me just like she was now."

Anton glances away only to have her turn him back to her.

"You can go after her if you want."

"No," he says immediately.

"Tell me," she runs her hands over his arms soothingly.

"It was a long time ago."

"You're still hurting."

"Not for her. Never for her. She doesn't deserve anything from me."

"Anton –"

"I don't want to talk about this," he begs. "I am happy with you. For once in my life I feel like I have something worth fighting for. I won't lose you or allow myself to go back to all that emptiness."

"You can't just erase the past."

"I know that. What I want is to move forward with _you_."

She kisses his lips gently. "And we can't do that until every ghost is dealt with."

Anton hated the fact that Dominique was right. No one could simply move forward without truly letting go of the past. He wanted to ask Darcy so many questions. He wanted to yell at her. And surprising he wanted to thank her. It was because of her that he understood the difference between love and _lust_.

"You asked me to trust you not long ago and now I ask the same from you Anton. If you talk to her it won't mean that you'll care for me less. It'll mean that you really want to move forward with me."

"That's all I want Dominique. You're all I want."

* * *

" _I can't thank you enough for taking the time away from all the wedding planning to help me with Damen," Daphne says to Astoria. "I don't remember Bastian or Anton being so loud when they started teething."_

 _Astoria smiles at her sister, rocking a sleepy Damen in her arms. "He's just as dramatic as his mother."_

" _I'm too tired to throw something at you for that comment," Daphne snuggled further into the many pillows of her and Blaise's bed._

" _Do you want me to take him to the nursery?"_

 _Daphne's reply came as a soft snore, the witch having finally succumbed to slumber just as her baby boy had._

" _You tired out mummy. Let's let her rest, yeah?" Astoria says to Damen, kissing his little fist as she left the bedroom and walked into any baby's dream nursery – no expense having been spared for the Zabini heir._

 _She laid the baby in his crib, patting his tummy to soothe him back to sleep when he had felt the absence of her arms. He was a beautiful child, her nephew. All three of her nephews were perfect in her eyes so one could call her biased, but she didn't care._

 _What would her own child look like she wondered?_

 _Any child of hers would be beautiful that much Astoria knew, but she still wondered about the smaller details like his eyes or hair color._ _ **His**_ _. It was always a boy in her mind no matter how often Theodore told her he would like a daughter that looked just like her. Astoria didn't want a daughter. She couldn't imagine someone like her, cruel and empty. Lonely._

 _Anyone that saw her would say she was just another pure-blood princess, but she wasn't. Astoria had done so many things that would make men fall back in fear. She wasn't a good person, nor did she pretend to be. The only people she truly loved besides herself was her family. She was always so cold to everyone else. It was a wonder why Theodore loved her in the first place._

 _Astoria gave a faint snort at her last thought. Men fell for her no matter her aloof nature, especially with the beauty she possessed. All except for one that is. Draco. The one wizard that truly made her feel something. Made her feel everything. She hadn't seen him since that night all those years ago when under the stars they had shared a kiss._

 _Her hand goes to her lips as it often did when she was alone. It was disgusting of her to be so…human. To be another one of those girls that suffered at the loss of a man. To remember what it felt to have him claim her through just a simple kiss. The truth was that Astoria wasn't as cold as she made everyone believe. She was too passionate for her own good._

 _She'd worked so hard to obtain her goals only to realize that she wanted nothing of what she had. It was too late now. Her wedding to Theodore was drawing near and there would be no escape from her reality. She would be just another trophy on a wizard's arm because while Theodore pretended to find her cleverness and whit adorable, she knew better. He would make his demands once they entered matrimonial bliss. He was already trying to make demands…_

 _Astoria cringed at the memory of only three nights ago when Theodore had tried to make her his witch in all meaning of the word. Her little act of shy virgin has saved her from his wandering hands, but it wouldn't save her forever._

" _Can I tell you a secret?" she says to Damen who was sleeping peacefully, something she envied of him. "I don't think I can do this. I don't want to do this. He doesn't make me feel anything and I fear that neither will the children I have with him. Will I love them when I don't love him?"_

 _Yes, Astoria was that deplorable that she truly wondered if her own child would be loved by her._

" _I want to name him Scorpius if I have a son, but I don't think Theodore would like it. He isn't fond of the stars like I am," she goes on, resting her hands on the crib's railing._

 _She'd have to think of another name, something less Malfoy worthy. It was too soon to start thinking of baby names when only a week ago she had been fitted for a wedding dress._

 _Funny. How many people had she called simpleminded because they never thought of the future? Yet here she was wanting nothing more than for time to hold still. She didn't want to think of the future anymore when it was starting to look bleak._

 _Damen coos in his sleep, his lips adorably suckling at the air._

" _At least the world looks better for you, little wizard," her hand caresses Damen's chubby cheek. "Harry Potter is to thank for that."_

 _Smiling at him dotingly one last time she moves back from the crib, straightening the scarlet day dress she wore before stepping out of the nursery, closing the door silently. Daphne would be too tired to prepare the dinner menu so she'd help her with that first and then she'd ask the elves if there was anything else that needed to be overseen. First Astoria would have to find Blaise; Merlin only knew where the man had hidden himself away the moment Damen had started crying._

" _Why didn't you write to me about your return to England?" she hears Blaise ask as she climbs down the staircase, stopping halfway at the voice that comes next._

" _I wanted to spare myself a huge production."_

 _Draco?_

" _Does anyone else know you're back?"_

" _Only my family and now you."_

 _It is him!_

 _Astoria felt the ground shake beneath her at the realization of his return. After all these years he had finally come back to her. No, not to her. Draco was never hers._

" _Daphne won't believe it when she sees you," Blaise's voice comes closer until she sees him and the one wizard that still haunted her day and night. "She's upstairs with – Astoria! Look who's here!" he says when he spots her on the stairs no doubt looking like some gaping fish._

 _Draco looks up at her name, his grey eyes burning through her._

 _She feels her cheeks flaming and lungs tightening all of a sudden, flooded by surprise at seeing him and quite a few memories, not all of them pleasant. He's still just as handsome as ever – chiseled features and defined muscles underneath the suit he's wearing._

" _You remember my sister-in-law, Astoria?"_

" _Hard to forget her," Draco replies with his gaze still holding her captive._

 _Regaining her equilibrium she climbs down the final steps, walking towards the men with measured steps and emotions now in check. She was Astoria Greengrass, emotions didn't control her, she controlled them._

 _Her chin dips politely in greeting. "Draco."_

" _You've grown," he says._

 _Of all the things he could have said to her he goes with that?_ _A light-headed kind of relief washes over her, without warning._

" _As people tend to do," she replies calmly. "Where have you been all this time?"_

 _He chuckles. "Places," he retorts, maddeningly elusive._

" _Will you be staying in England indefinitely?"_

 _Bloody hell Astoria don't sound so excited. Control! It's all about control._

" _If I find enough reasons…"_

" _Let's hope that you do!" Blaise clasps his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I need someone I actually like having around. Where's Daph, Astoria?"_

" _She and the baby are sleeping. I was going to prepare the menus for tonight so she didn't have to worry over something so trivial."_

" _You don't have to do that, I'm sure the elves could just deal with whatever needs to be done."_

" _I rather oversee everything myself," she assured before looking to Draco. "Will you be joining us for dinner Draco?"_

" _Stay for dinner," Blaise commands. "That way you can meet my son which I now inform you will be your godson."_

 _Astoria lifts a perfectly groomed brow. "I thought Theodore was going to be Damen's godfather?"_

" _That was before Draco decided to pop in."_

" _Fine, but I won't be the one to tell Theo. You can face his wrath all on your own."_

 _Blaise waves her off. "He can be godfather to whatever little shite Adrian Pucey brings into the world. Now let me order the elves to bring us some canapés and this wine my mother acquired from her latest husband," he snaps his fingers only to have not a single elf appear. "Stupid things never show up when I need them! Give me a moment."_

 _He walks off leaving Astoria alone with Draco – something that she was most definitely not prepared for. The last time they were alone he'd kissed her and at the moment she was making note off her odds to see if it would happen again._

" _Why haven't you married Nott?" he suddenly asks._

" _We're getting married this autumn."_

" _That's not what I asked."_

 _He doesn't need to ask his question again because she knows what he had meant. Draco wanted to know why she had allowed five years to pass when to her time was life. For so long Astoria had told everyone – including herself that it was because Theodore was still helping his father clear his name after having both been Death Eaters. When that excuse had waned down it was then because Theodore wanted to work at the Ministry and she wanted to see him achieve his own goals._

 _There was always an excuse._

" _Were you waiting for me Astoria?"_

 _She scoffs. "Don't flatter yourself."_

 _Draco shortens the distance between them to the point that if she moved just an inch their bodies would touch. Astoria knew she should pull away for propriety's sake, but she couldn't find it in herself to do. That annoying flutter of her heart was ordering her to stay put and listen to what he had to say._

" _I wanted to see you," he says, shocking her._

 _She control the silly excitement bubbling into her stomach. "Why would that be? You've never cared for me. We were never friends."_

" _You never wanted my friendship," he points out._

" _And you never wanted me."_

 _He smirks. "Am I hearing resentment?"_

" _Think what you want. I am months away from becoming Astoria Nott and I will not allow you or anyone to ruin everything that I have worked for."_

" _Astoria Nott," he tests the name on his tongue. "It has a ring to it…"_

 _He was laughing at her, mocking her. The Nott name while an important name in the pure-blood community was nowhere near as untouchable as hers or Draco's. It had been an easy name to obtain with Theodore having loved her since the infancy and that's why she found no accomplishment in taking it. Astoria liked to deserve things not have them given to her. She prided herself in being a resourceful witch that worked for what she wanted._

 _Since she was a child Astoria had always worked for what she wanted. It was why her father favored her above Ander and Daphne, the heir and the eldest daughter. Astoria didn't wait for anything to come her way. She fought for it with her own blood and tears!_

" _Being Astoria Nott will never give you what you want though will it?"_

 _No, no it wouldn't…_

Astoria pulled back from the pensieve as the walls of Zabini Manor faded, bringing her back into the darkness of her own home where the only source of light was from a single candle. Her tossing and turning had yet again forced her out of the bed; with each day that a new murder was placed on the front pages of every newspaper her ability to sleep had dwindled more and more.

She worried for her family and most of all her children – her snitchette and her little witch. With Scorpius now back at school that worry only intensified. It had been difficult to see him get on the train even more than it had been when he was eleven. She should have made him stay just as she had decided to not send Cassie away, but he was safer at Hogwarts and only a floo away should anything happen.

Nothing would happen to either of her children. Astoria had taken every measure that she could to ensure their safety. Every single one of them.

Pouring herself some whisky she swirled the amber liquid in her glass, listening to the chinking of the ice cube, breathing in a fragrance that only years in an oak barrel can achieve. She wasn't much of a whisky enthusiast, but it reminded Astoria of her father. Of nights at Greengrass Manor where he would allow her to sit in his study so long as she was quiet, a glass of whisky on his desk with a single ice cube and next to his favorite silver quill. How she wished to be back in that shelter he had made secure for her and her siblings.

She swallows back the whisky, letting it burn down her throat. Hopefully the alcohol could calm her nerves better than that cup of tea she'd ordered one of the elves to bring her. Setting down the empty glass on a table she walks back to the pensieve where her memory still lay within. She didn't know why she had chosen to revisit her past tonight when she hadn't done so in years, her memories more dark than flowery. Perhaps it had to do with Scorpius wanting to know more about her almost marriage to Theodore Nott or the distress Cassiopeia had shown at being betrothed.

Her thoughts go to her precious little witch. Cassiopeia was so much like her – headstrong and passionate. It made Astoria so proud yet it was worrisome to think of her daughter following in her mistakes. It was why she had chosen Maxon for Cassiopeia. No matter what her daughter believed their future marriage would be based on more than just an agreement between pure-bloods. Maxon would provide the security Cassiopeia needed while keeping her on her toes just like she'd want. He reminded Astoria of Draco something that made her believe he was perfect for any daughter of hers.

Cassiopeia would never conform to a marriage like the one she almost had to Theodore. Of course if her little witch decided to fall in love as her brother had then Astoria would ultimately dissolve the union, but until then it would be kept. As a mother she needed to give her children only the best and that included someone worthy of them.

The Lily girl while not her first choice for a daughter-in-law made her son happy and that was enough for Astoria. She was a pretty thing as well so she'd produce beautiful children, an heir that would continue their line. A half-blood, yes, but barely one.

"You need to be more careful when using the pensieve," Draco's voice cuts through her thoughts. "Our son has become more curious as of late."

"What did he see?" she asks without turning around.

"Nothing of great importance, but I rather you kept your memories locked up."

"Why? Are you afraid that the pedestal our children have you on will crumble?"

He rests his hands on her waist, drawing her back to his naked chest. She closes her eyes at the feeling of his warmth and defined muscles against her body. After all these years Astoria still trembled with him so close.

"Like I said to Scorpius some memories are better left in the past," he trailed kisses down her neck, pushing her long curls aside.

"Maybe we should tell him…"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because his curiosity will only end up hurting him. It's best that he finds out from us than discover it himself."

"Then we'll just have to stop his curiosity. He has no place intruding in our life –"

She turns around with a frown. "Scorpius is our _son_ not an intruder. Besides what he wants to know concerns him greatly."

"You already made me grovel at your feet let's be done with the past," he glares.

"I wasn't the only one you had to apologize to –"

"I said lets be done with this Astoria. You will keep your memories away from the children and for once do as you're supposed to. I have allowed you too many freedoms that I assure you Theodore Nott never would have, so be thankful for that."

"Or?"

"Are you defying me?"

"I'm just asking a question," she replies innocently. "What happens if I don't do as his highness commands?"

Draco cupped her chin in his hand, his fingers pressing into her cheeks. "This isn't one of your games Astoria and you should be more worried about Scorpius realizing his mother is a skilled murderer."

She frees herself of his grasp. "I did what I had to do for my family and ours."

"They had families too…"

"Are you trying to manipulate me? To silence me in order for you to keep pretending you're free of sin. It won't stop Scorpius from finding out that you wanted him dead from the moment I announced my pregnancy."

"You will only hurt Scorpius by telling him the truth and I know that isn't what you want."

"What I want is for our son to know that we aren't perfect so he can live life as he pleases. Do you not see how hard he tries to make us proud? To make _you_ proud? It's not fair to him!"

"What's brought this on? You're acting as if I treat Scorpius like some house elf."

Astoria couldn't respond back to that without giving away her son's relationship to Potter's daughter. How could she tell Draco that what she was trying to do was calm the waters before he started stomping all over like the spoiled child he had once been – still was at times. She knew that if he opposed Scorpius' choice of witch and tried to disown him then this was the one secret that would silence everything.

"I just think that it's better for him to know everything so that he doesn't feel like he'll be a disappointment if he makes his own choices on his terms. Don't you want to tell Scorpius the truth and have us truly move on from the past? I know this secret has haunted you for years Dragon."

He looks away from her. "I don't want him to hate me."

"Scorpius loves you," she turns him back to her. "And he knows you love him too. You were young, not ready to be a father. You made up for it in the end."

"I don't know Astoria –"

"Just think about it please. He's our boy and if he's anything like us he'll figure it out himself which will be harder for him to understand."

Draco sighs. "I'll think about it."

"Good. I know he has a lot to say you too."

"About?"

"I can't say."

He cocks a brow. "Now I'm in intrigued."

"It's nothing to worry about. All you need to know now is that he's very happy."

"Happy…" he drawls.

"That's all you're getting from me. Now please do consider telling Scorpius what he wants to know. He isn't stupid – takes after his mother."

Draco rolls his eyes. "Your vanity will forever be your defining characteristic."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

She smirks. "To me it was."

"My humble witch," he snorts. "Anyway I'll think about it when it isn't two o'clock in the morning, but please try to keep your memories locked up for now. We don't need the children seeing your virtue being taken in your betrothed's bed."

Her smirk falters at his words.

"Oh, did we forget about that little memory?" he teased, walking her back towards the desk. "Do you not remember how we had our first night together in Nott's bedroom while he was downstairs celebrating his birthday ball? Should I remind you?"

Her breathing grows labored, her skin hot under the silk of the nightgown and robe she's wearing. She recalls their first night together – a night where she had lost all sense of morality. It wasn't that she regretted having given herself to him, but what she regretted was where and when they had allowed their passion to reign free.

 _Astoria whirls around, layers of chiffon snapping at her heels as she glares at Draco for having followed her when all she wanted was to be left alone. Both he and Theodore were drawing her patience to its limit, and she didn't know which of them was more infuriating. Was it Theodore for ordering her about as if she were just some simpleminded witch or Draco for playing with her emotions these last couple of months?_

" _Go away," she orders, her voice more tired than commanding._

" _He's an idiot. A witch like you deserves to be more than a trophy at his arm."_

 _She blinks away angry tears, glancing up at the elegant ceilings of Nott Manor. "I need to be alone Draco."_

" _No you don't," he steps closer to her._

" _We shouldn't be alone in a corridor," she moves back slightly._

" _We've been alone before…"_

" _I'm betrothed."_

" _You were betrothed the night we kissed too."_

 _Her emotions break free from her tight control at his words and their closeness. "What do you want from me? Does this game of cat and mouse amuse you?"_

" _You don't like having the tables turned? Not long ago it was you that was driving men mad with your own games. How many of them did you lead on?"_

" _Is that what this is about? Are you avenging them?"_

 _He chuckles as if she weren't close to actual tears. "Stop being so dramatic. The witch I know would never make such a schoolgirl scene."_

" _Please leave me alone," she whimpers._

 _To her surprise Draco takes her chin in his hand, caressing it gently. "I've never forgotten that kiss. After all these years I can still remember your lips against mine, the taste of them."_

 _Her eyes close again at his touch._

" _Do you remember our kiss?"_

 _She nods shakily._

" _Would you like for me to kiss you again? Or have you already succumbed to life with someone as dull as Nott? Does he make you feel what I know you felt that night? Tell me what you want Astoria."_

 _Astoria knew she shouldn't. Her conscience screamed at her not to say the words, but she didn't listen. She was tired of pretending that she felt anything towards Theodore besides the affection a friend would have on another._

" _Kiss me. I want you to kiss me."_

 _Her plea is all Draco needs to hear because in seconds she's in his arms with her lips pressed to his in a passionate kiss. Now this was a kiss. This was the type of kiss Daphne would swoon over. A kiss that not only made Astoria see stars, but turned her into one. Her entire being was awake with this kiss alone._

" _Draco," she sighs against his lips._

" _Does he make you feel like this?" he asks._

" _Never."_

 _His lips are everywhere, burning through her skin. She must have truly gone mad for never would she allow him to lead her into a bedroom when her betrothed was only downstairs with a swarm of guests. It didn't matter. Nothing else mattered besides what he was making her feel._

 _They didn't speak; their tongues too busy lapping at each other as they kissed ferociously with desperate want. His ultimate intentions for her needed no further declaration than the way he ground his pelvis between her thighs when they'd fallen onto the bed, his hands pulling up her gown and her own pulling at his tie._

 _He was going to make love to her, taking her virginity. Nothing short of Salazar Slytherin appearing before them now was going to stop this. It made her laugh how so many girls imagined what their first time would be like and here she was with no flowers or candles, just them. To be honest Astoria had never really given sex much thought. She wasn't that kind of witch to dream up some fairytale love scene. In all reality this moment would be better than whatever she could come up with._

 _Draco tasted of the punch he'd been drinking earlier – a spiced, mulled cider – and beneath that there was something forbidden. It was a taste that intoxicated her, filled her senses until all she craved was more of the taste._

 _When his tie and tuxedo jacket were tossed somewhere onto the floor Astoria tried to unbutton his shirt only for him to push her hands aside and help her out of her blush toned gown, revealing her naked breasts._

 _She didn't blush like most girls would at being seen naked for the first time. Her beauty was something that Astoria was confident in just as she was confident in her intelligence._

 _He dipped his head and took her pebbled nipple into his mouth, her back arching at this new feeling. Soft sounds escaped past her lips as he continued his sweet assault on her breasts while her hands fisted the bedsheets underneath her._

 _When it seemed like he would never stop his lips returned to hers_ _again – harder, hungrier. Astoria kissed him back with a need she had never known, her hands sliding beneath his shirt and pulling it out of his trousers. He pulled back from her to rid himself of it, tossing it with the rest of their clothing before pulling her laced panties down her legs. They kissed once more, no words needed for this moment. His hands go to his belt and oddly enough she squirmed at watching him remove it._

 _He cocks a brow. "Perhaps another time," his voice was dark and filled with amusement._

 _Astoria swallowed and pushed his words from her mind, focusing on his sculpted features. She allowed her eyes to slip below his waist and suddenly she felt quite nervous for how petite she was._

 _Merlin he wasn't going to fit._

 _He brought her attention back to him as he climbed over her, pressing Astoria further into the soft bed. She felt him there, lining himself up with her entrance, one hand on her hip and the other next to her head._

 _She gasps as he enters her, the sound mixing with his own triumphant grunt. He gives her a moment to grow used to the intrusion before rocking into her once, twice, over and over again. He isn't gentle. She doesn't want him to be._

 _Her head rolls to the side and in her moment of unsurmountable passion she sees the one thing she didn't want to: a photograph. An image of her in Theodore's arms._

"Draco," Astoria moans as she helplessly tumbled over the edge, her nails digging deep into his arms.

"Fuck!" Draco grunts, slamming into her one last time and emptying himself inside of her seconds after.

Her head falls back against the desk, eyes closed and body deliciously languid. She vaguely feels him pulling out, her attention otherwise on this moment of peace. A soft, happy sound leaves her when he kisses her shoulder.

"I love you," she murmurs.

"I know."

She laughs as he helps her sit up. He straightens her nightgown before grasping her face between his hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too."

Draco didn't often say the words so when he did, they were that much sweeter.

"I'll keep my memories at bay," she says, earning a smile from him.

"Thank you."

"That doesn't mean you don't have to tell him…"

"I will."

"You better," she orders, a smirk forming on her face. "Now let's go to bed."

"Sleep finally caught up to you?"

"I'm more awake than ever Mr. Malfoy and sleep is the last I want to do at this moment."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

"And what exactly are we going to do if not sleep Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I'm thinking that I could get on my knees for you just this once…"

He smirks back at her. "Well don't keep me waiting. You on your knees is definitely a sight to behold."

She hops off the desk, following after him when pain radiates from her palm. With Draco's back to her, Astoria carefully turns her hand around where a deep gash appears, the blood bright against her porcelain skin.

"Is something wrong?" Draco calls to her.

"No. Nothing's wrong," she turns her hand back over, healing it silently.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my lovely readers! Like always thank you for all the reviews they really do motivate me to keep writing. It was fun for me to write last chapter, especially because it allowed me to go further into the minds of my other characters. A lot of you enjoyed Astoria who is actually my absolute favorite character because she's such a strong woman that doesn't give a care about what anyone thinks about her. A few readers mentioned listening to music while reading the story and finding songs that fit, and it makes me so happy that you guys take the time to think about this kind of stuff. I personally listen to music when I write and my greatest inspiration for Lily and Scorpius was To Be Human by Sia. Astoria's anthem for me and my roomie is definitely Halsey's Castle because it's just so her! Do you guys have music that you would recommend for this story? I would love to hear opinions! Freya Romanoff asked if I was planning on more Scorily stories after this one and it all depends how much time I have on my hands, though I do have a few plots in my head. I will let you guys know once we officially reach the end. For my Scorily fans this chapter is back to the stuff you guys like so enjoy! There is also a warning as we will have more of Dominique's memories at the end of the chapter. Happy reading everyone!**

"Would you stop looking at your hand and eat something!" Calliope huffed, throwing a piece of bread at Scorpius.

"I just don't get it," he murmured as he stared at the palm of his right hand.

Derrik looked up from his oatmeal. "Is he still going on about this?"

"If by 'this' you are referring to Scorpius thinking he sliced his hand and telling the world that seconds later the cut vanished then yes he's still going on about this," Olin drawls, taking a bite from the piece of omelet Calliope had cut up for him, his arm still in a sling.

"You guys don't understand!" Scorpius glared at them. "I sliced my palm during last night's rota and then the cut –"

"And then the cut miraculously closed up," Corrina finished for him.

"Well it did!"

Calliope rolled her eyes. "Were you drinking last night?"

"I know what I saw!"

"Maybe you should look into getting glasses," Derrik said, stealing a slice of bacon from Corrina's plate.

"I don't need glasses! What I need is for someone to believe that I sliced open my fucking hand and then it fucking disappeared!" Scorpius stood up from the table in annoyance only to slam into McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy I wouldn't have expected our Head Boy to use such colorful language especially not when at breakfast."

Scorpius shrank under the headmistress' catlike gaze, feeling like a child being lectured after breaking his mother's favorite tea set. From behind him he heard stifled laughter no doubt from Calliope and Derrik who just adored watching any form of suffering.

"I apologize Professor McGonagall I'm not usually so vulgar."

"I hope not or I would have to reconsider your badge."

"That won't be necessary," he assures. "Was there something that you needed?"

"Yes. I would like to see you and Ms. Weasley in my office after tonight's rota to go over our security measures."

"Again?"

"Again," she affirms. "Don't be late and do try not to have another meltdown."

This time the laughter was louder from behind him and he turns to glare at them, silencing everyone with the look except for Derrik – his supposed best mate shaking with amusement as he stuffed his mouth with more food.

"Mr. Bletchley I hear from Sybill that you are failing Divination yet again," McGonagall says from beside Scorpius. "Should I remind you that if you do not achieve at most an _Acceptable_ then you will not be graduating this June?"

Derrik's laughter quickly halted. "Professor Trelawney hates me Headmistress! It's not my fault if I end up drinking the tea when I don't see my future."

"Another student that feels a professor hates them. Where have I heard that excuse before?"

"I'm serious!"

"As am I Mr. Bletchley. If you do not improve your grade you will be taken off the Quidditch team and your parents will be notified."

Scorpius smirked at Derrik's horrified expression. Although he wasn't sure which of McGonagall's warnings scared his mate more, his parents knowing about his grades or losing his spot as head beater?

"May I recommend a tutor," she continued, glancing to Corrina and then back to Derrik. "From what I hear Ms. Zabini is very skilled in Divination. I'd ask her for help and hopefully through her you'll make it to graduation, otherwise do enjoy being an eighth year while your friends celebrate the pleasures of freedom."

Olin and Calliope snicker quietly.

"In my office after the rota, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes ma'am."

With one last look at the group McGonagall walks off, her velvet green robes trailing after her elegantly.

"You're failing Divination?" Scorpius asked Derrik.

"You're having a mental breakdown over a scrape no one saw," Derrik countered.

Calliope pointed at Scorpius with her fork. "I believe that is way more important than having a bad grade in tea class."

"Let's stop teasing him guys," Olin says as his expression goes to one of understanding. "For all we know he had a really bad papercut."

Derrik throws his head back in laughter while Calliope looked to Olin with pride, Corrina trying and failing to hold back her own amusement.

"Sod off all of you," Scorpius shot back before leaving the Great Hall.

He knew what he saw damn it! Last night the rota had taken longer than usual due to a problem in one of the greenhouses – a plant having decided it was through with being a class project ended up attacking a prefect. When he had intervened one of the plant's massive leaves knocked him down and into a snargaluff nest where his hand had been caught by the thorn-covered vines.

The cut had crossed the length of his palm – sharp pain emanating from it instantly, but just as instantly it was gone. Scorpius had been so enthralled by the startling sight that if it weren't for Weaslette he would have become food to both the angered plant and the growling snargaluff.

For the rest of the night he'd been unable to look away. When asked he tried explaining what had happened, but no one seemed to believe him! Calliope went as far as to say that he was finally taking after his Great Aunt Bellatrix's madness.

With an exasperated exhale he leans against one of the pillars of an empty corridor, eyes closed as he thought of all this. He wasn't crazy was he? The gene for it was there…

"Rumor has it that you just had a mental breakdown," Lily's soothing voice cuts through his thoughts.

He opens one eye, seeing that girlish ribbon tied in her hair again. Dreams of her wearing only that as she dropped to her knees in front of him coming to mind.

"So was it true?" she asks.

"You know better than to listen to anything the riffraff has to say."

"I also saw you staring at your hand for an awfully long time to be considered normal."

He groans, head falling back against the stone pillar. Great, just great! His own witch thought he was acting like some loon. Maybe he should start looking into rooms at St. Mung's Mental Ward. Would they let him bring his own chef with him he wondered.

"Scorpius?" Lily placed a hand on his arm.

"You'll believe me won't you?" he glances down at her.

Her delicate brows draw together in worry. "Believe what?"

"I cut my hand last night and then it sort of vanished…"

She blinks. "Vanished?"

"Don't look at me like that," he whined childishly.

"How did it _vanish_?"

"Don't say the word like it's foreign."

"Sorry. Tell me what happened."

He debates on telling her and making a bigger fool out of himself than he was already being. His pride wouldn't be able to take another blow, especially not from Lily.

"Please tell me," she runs her hands up and down his arms.

"There's not much to it. My hand got caught in a nest of snargaluff and it caused a gash, but it went away before I could heal it myself. And now you're looking at me like you're rethinking saying no to McLaggen."

"That's not true –"

"Sure it isn't," he pouts dramatically.

She laughs softly, hands now on his shoulders. "If you say it vanished then I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes," she kisses the palm of his left hand.

"It was the right."

Another kiss just as sweet, erasing his problems like always.

"I missed you last night," she says with that smile of hers that turned up his day like the morning sun.

"Blame yourself for choosing Longbottom over a night of passionate sex with your wizard."

"We're trying to mend things over and besides you know we can't have sex when I'm on my cycle."

"Did you get my chocolates?"

"Yes I did, thank you. Have I ever told you you're too good to me?"

His hands go to her waist, pulling her against him. "Not nearly close enough to what you deserve."

"Not a lot of blokes would be as thoughtful as you to send up chocolates and my favorite orange blossom tea."

"And then they wonder why the French are stealing away our witches," he jokes. "How's Longbottom? Still in angst driven and desperate to get under the sheets with whatever comes past?"

She slaps at his chest. "Don't be rude."

"I call it like I see it. So, how is she?"

"Do you actually care?"

"You seemed worried about her…"

"I am worried about her, but she hasn't wanted to say much."

Scorpius soothed the frown that had formed on her forehead with a kiss. "Surely it can't be whatever is going through that head of yours."

"And how do you know what I'm thinking?"

"We've been over this I know you all too well. Your head is probably spiraling out of control with all the possibilities you're coming up with. Longbottom will tell you whatever's bothering her when she decides so, but you just have to be patient."

She sighs, resting her head on his chest. "I don't think I can handle any more problems."

"Are you still trying to figure out how to help Sophia?"

"Mhmm. It's harder to do then I thought. She's not easy to get to, especially when Albus seems hell-bent on keeping her from getting anywhere near the family. Have you seen them talking during the rota?"

"I've seen him glare at her, but not much else. She was absent from last night's rota – Weaslette said she wasn't feeling well."

"She doesn't eat much…"

"You've been keeping tabs on her eating patterns?"

"Sophia is pregnant with my niece or nephew so of course I want to make sure she's healthy. It's bad enough she's under a lot of stress due to Albus being such a dimwit."

"I just don't want you to get too involved," he says carefully as to not upset her with what he was trying to say.

"Why do you say that?" she looks up from his chest.

"Because you should consider the fact that she might end up getting rid of the baby. You say he's already given her enough money to purchase the potion –"

"She wouldn't do that!"

He sighs. "We don't know that Lily. She's a very scared girl and there's not many options for her if she doesn't want anyone finding out. We don't know the kind of family she has in the muggle world or how they'll react."

"Which is why I need to help her before Albus gets the clean escape he wants."

"You can only help so much my love, but I agree with you. It's not fair for anyone to just walk away when they had part in what was caused."

Her head falls back against him. "Why couldn't he just be a decent human being? Not even James would act this way and he's not exceptionally brilliant."

"You obviously took up all sense and intelligence."

"Thanks. Maybe I should get Rose involved seeing as they're both Ravenclaws."

"Might as well get your parents involved if you plan on going that route. Which reminds me, why don't you just do what any normal younger sibling would do and go tattle on him?"

"I may still be hoping that he has a change of heart and takes some kind of responsibility."

"Do you know Albus?"

"A girl can hope can't she?"

"If you like wasting your time then by all means do so."

She huffs halfheartedly, knowing there was truth in his words. Albus would never take responsibility for anything no matter his obvious participation in the problem. It was a wonder he and Lily were related at all.

"I'll have to figure out a way to talk to her without him finding out. My conscience won't leave me alone if I don't at least offer some sort of support."

This is why he loved her; she was always willing to help anyone and find some light where others only saw darkness. Lily didn't know Sophia, who to be honest Scorpius would also put some blame on for allowing herself a moment of stupidity with a child that would never grow up, but his witch would still help her in whatever way she could.

"Gryffindor has their first game this weekend," he tells her.

Her head lifts up quickly. "The last thing she'll want is to see him out on the field as if nothing were wrong…brilliant!"

"You'll have to catch her after breakfast unless you can find a way to get inside Ravenclaw Tower, which I've heard isn't too easy."

She waves him off. "If I can get past Filch every night then I can get into Ravenclaw Tower."

"Try not to get expelled."

"You could be my lookout if you're worried about me getting caught."

"As Head Boy the badge prohibits me from being an accomplice to a break in."

"The badge also prohibits you from the exploitation of power which I remind you has become a favorite past time of yours."

"Ms. Potter I have done nothing but honor my title as Head Boy."

She lets out a faint snort. "You have done nothing but use it to your own benefit, though I can't say I truly mind one bit," her arms go around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

He smiles against her soft lips, tasting berries and a hint of cream that had been served for today's crêpes.

"Will you be my lookout?" she asks sweetly.

"Depends. I need something out of it first to compensate for the chance of losing my badge."

"I'm positive we can come to an arrangement."

"I'm listening."

"Well, just because we can't be intimate for now doesn't mean I can't do other things for you to release your stress…"

Scorpius jerks slightly forward at feeling her hand rubbing him gently through his trousers. This beautiful girl that only months ago had been an inexperienced virgin would one day very well be the death of him. The way she looked at him so innocently while not so innocently touching him in the middle of a corridor stirred his blood in ways no one but her ever had and never would. He would do anything for her so long as she promised to only be his, to look at him as she was now.

"What do you say?" she nips at his ear. "Will you be my lookout if I need one?"

His eyes close, hand reaching to stop her sweet torture. "Let's not both get expelled for indecent exposure. It wouldn't be the most polite way of showing anyone we're in a relationship."

She giggles, lacing her arms around his neck. "We'd make it on the front cover of the school paper without a doubt."

"As funny as that might sound to you it's a situation I rather avoid for your sake," he straightens the ribbon in her hair. "It's bad enough that your name will be plastered on every magazine and paper once the world discovers I slipped you a love potion."

"Surely a few of those will say that I was the one to slip you a love potion."

He stares at her teasingly. "I'm still thinking that you might have."

"Maybe I did," she grins.

"I knew it," he chuckles, lowering his lips back to hers and drawing another wave of giggles from Lily.

"It's nice to hear you laugh," she tells him, rubbing his shoulders. "You're were so tense just now and it makes me worry seeing you like that."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean for you to feel that way. What happened with my hand was probably a figment of my imagination – it was late and I was tired."

"You've been under a lot of pressure since we got back."

"That I have, but you make it all go away."

"I'll always be there for you even if I can't do much."

"Having you with me is more than enough my love."

"Will I see you tonight? I meant what I said about doing other things…"

"I have to see McGonagall after the rota and I don't know how long it'll take – I don't want you waiting for me all alone, although we could skip our first classes and do other things now."

"Skipping Charms sounds amazing, _but_ not even the Head Boy can save me from taking my O.W.L's which are coming up and I do need to study for in order to pass."

"You could just drop out of school and marry me instead," he offers.

"My parents might not be too happy about either of those options."

"They wouldn't have to find out until after we were someplace far, bathing in the sun and making love all day and night."

She smiles down at their feet shyly.

Its then he realizes how they've talked marriage more than once yet he didn't really know what she would like when that day came – something big? Perhaps intimate? He knew his wedding to Heloise who have been just like every other wedding in their circle, but he didn't know what to expect with Lily. Funnily enough all of the dreams he had only showed children and what came after matrimonial bliss, never of an engagement or the wedding itself.

To some people the thought of marriage at their age might seem rapid, but it was something absolutely normal in the wizarding world. While there were some that chose to wait in order to accomplish everything they wanted or because they hadn't found the right person, Scorpius would only have to wait for Lily to be done with Hogwarts. Once the ink on her diploma dried he'd look towards getting her signature in ink once more, but on another more important document that ensured her as his.

"What do you want, Lily? Do you want to run off to Monte Carlo and get married there? A big wedding with all the trimmings? Tell me."

"Not big…Just family and friends. Would that be okay with you?"

"Lily I'd be happy marrying you the day of your graduation with only a Ministry Official and you wearing your cap and gown."

Her smile grows. "No cap and gown. I'd like a dress and maybe a day or two after graduation if that's alright."

"You can have a week, but that's it."

"Most men would rather hold off on marriage and here you are trying to rush it."

"I want you to be mine."

"I already am."

"Not legally. I want you to be mine in every form."

"A week then," she agrees. "We still have two years to plan everything anyway."

"The longest two years of my life."

"What do you think it'll be like for us once you graduate?"

He pressed his lips together in thought. "We'll write to each other and I'll come down to Hogsmeade when possible."

"I'll miss you terribly."

"We still have some time before that happens my love," his hand caresses her cheek. "Let's not think about that just yet."

She nods. "You're right. I shouldn't be worried when I know we'll always find a way."

"Exactly."

"Raincheck on _other things_?"

"Unless you're considering my option of ditching class?"

"Raincheck it is," she leans up to kiss his cheek. "You know Sweetheart's Day is in a few weeks…Maybe then we can take the day off and spoil each other."

"I want you wrapped in a big red bow," he quips.

"I'll see what I can find at Hogsmeade this weekend."

He gives a sound of appreciation. "Speaking of shopping I need to get Cassie her gift too, thank you for reminding me."

"Aw! You buy Cassie presents for Sweetheart's Day?"

"It's actually her birthday."

"Isn't she lucky? When I was little I always wanted my birthday to be on a holiday so I could have double presents."

Scorpius chuckles. "Cassie still thinks that Sweetheart's Day was invented to celebrate her."

"What are you going to get her?"

"A pink diamond tiara," he replies surely, earning a blank stare.

"You're buying her an actual pink diamond tiara?"

"She's gone from nymphs back to ballerinas and apparently needs a tiara desperately."

"Mr. Malfoy tiaras are an essential part of a ballerina's wardrobe. You should know this if we one day have a little witch of our own."

"That might be the only time I let you down, my love. A son I can give you, but a daughter we'll have to base off of luck."

"Then we'll just have to keep practicing and see what happens," she pecks his lips. "We should get going, classes are about to start."

"You go ahead. I'm just going to go take a nap."

"You're really going to skip?"

"Mhmm. One day that I don't go to Potions won't kill me."

"Dream of me then."

"That I will. The image of you wrapped up in a red bow will surely be at the forefront of them."

She lets out a throaty laugh. "I'll see you around."

"Have fun with Flitwick."

"His lectures are what I live for," she replies, walking off towards the staircase where a couple of first year boys – Slytherins let her past only to ogle her backside.

"Karter! Rosen!" he calls out, watching them shrink at seeing him while Lily turns to him in question.

"Malfoy," they try greeting through the visible fear of being under the Head Boy's glare.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

"Going to Transfiguration…"

"Really? Seemed to me like you two were busy trying to look up Potter's skirt."

From behind the brainless duo he sees Lily blush, hands tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"We were –"

"Being perverted," Scorpius nods. "I'm glad you agree. Did your mothers never teach you any manners? In what world is it _**ever**_ okay to do what the two of you were doing?"

They shifted uncomfortably, avoiding both his and Lily's eyes.

"We're sorry."

"Don't apologize to me! Am I the one wearing a bloody skirt?"

They look down to his waist stupidly.

"Apart from being perverted you're both obviously lacking intelligence. Two weeks detention should do the two of you just fine –"

"But –"

"And apologize to Potter before I make it a month's worth."

They quickly turned away from him and to Lily, mumbling their apologies.

"Apart from detention I'll be docking twenty points each, understood?"

He's met with groans to which he narrows his eyes, daring them to protest one more time.

"Oh, and one more thing. Next time we decide to gawk let's go for someone whose shoulder we do reach and only after our voices don't crack."

Lily looks to be fighting back laughter, lips pressed together.

"Get to class," he orders and it's all they need to hear, racing up the staircase with what little pride they had left.

"Was that necessary?" she asks only after they were out of sight.

"No, but it was definitely fun."

"You're ridiculous."

"Hmm, maybe. Now get to class Potter."

"Yes, sir."

Scorpius cocked his brow as he watched the little minx walk off, her words having shot straight through him like a wave of pure electricity. She could play the coy schoolgirl all she wanted, but Lily knew the effect she had on him.

He shakes his head in amusement before heading down to the dungeons – the corridors busy with students rushing to get to class. Slughorn is luckily nowhere in sight to scold him for skipping classes when he should be studying for his own exams. The last thing he needed was a lecture from anyone with the annoying ache making its way to his head.

Maybe he should visit the Prefects' bathroom and then take a nap…Yes, a bath would certainly help him relax. He undoes his tie as he enters the common room when he spots Corrina sitting close to the fireplace, her attention focused on the tarot cards in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asks.

Corrina lifts her eyes to him. "I could ask you the same thing. How's the meltdown coming along?"

"Funny," he sits across from her.

She smiles at him before turning her attention back to her cards. "I'm taking the day off. Not much to do in any of my classes besides listening to all the prattle."

"Same. I wasn't in the mood to brew potions or sit through Charms."

"At least you're almost out of here. I still have three more years to go, but surely you don't want to leave Lily behind when she still has two years herself."

He laughs silently. After all that had happened throughout their holiday break there hadn't really been a chance for him to talk to Corrina about what she knew. Well, there was definitely no better time than the present was there.

"How long have you known?"

She doesn't look up this time as she shuffles her cards. "I knew before you did."

"Your cards?"

"Mhmm. I do love divination – it's one of the most beautiful teachings in magic. The world is always moving and you get to see it second by second."

"And what do you make of my future?"

"You'll have a great obstacle to face, but you'll get to what you want in the end."

"The obstacle being are families?" he snorts.

"The obstacle being death."

Any humor he had left was completely erased. The words having chilled him to the bone just as Lily's own had burned through.

"I can't see it clearly," she goes on with a deep frown on her delicate features. "Something – someone is making everything around you blurry and I don't know why."

"You see me dying?"

She shakes her head. "Like I said it's all blurry. It's almost as if someone mended your future to their benefit."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not for you or Cassie."

"Cassie?"

"I used to see her future just as clearly as yours and now it's beginning to blur," she rubs at her eyes tiredly. "Whatever is going on isn't any magic I know..."

"Is it only me and Cassie you can't see?"

"So far."

"When you said mended…"

"I meant that I saw the card of a second chance should the need for it arise."

"A second chance?"

"At life."

Scorpius wasn't one for divination, but his interest was now enraptured by this strange blur surrounding him and his sister. A second chance at life? He'd heard of such magic, but only from ancient texts.

"Do you see Lily?"

"Yes. I see sorrow, fear, but then happiness."

Some of the dread slips away, though he didn't like the sound of sorrow or any sort of fear in his sweet Lily's life.

"She has a long, happy life ahead of her," Corrina placed her hand on his in comfort.

"But only after what you said right?"

"Happiness would lose its meaning if it weren't balanced my sadness."

His lips curve up slightly. "Why haven't you said anything to anyone?"

"About your relationship with her?"

"Yes."

She shrugs. "It wasn't my place to interfere."

"You could have stopped it…"

"If I did you wouldn't have experience all that you have with her."

"Thank you," he kissed her hand.

"You needed to know what it was like to just give in for once."

"And that I have."

"She makes you happy doesn't she?"

"More than I ever thought possible Rina."

She smiles. "Good. You deserve to be that happy."

"What about you? Do you see your happy ending in there somewhere?"

Corrina glanced back at the cards, running her pointer finger over an image of what looked to be a crest of some kind. It looked familiar, but he couldn't place it with all that was going through his head at the moment.

"I tried not looking, _but_ you know how curious I can get. Sadly, it seems that my future husband already likes to toy with me because all I see of him is his wrist with this tattooed onto it."

"Looks familiar…" he holds up the card and with a closer look knows exactly where he had seen the intricate crest.

" _Do you want me to hold your hand?" Scorpius teased._

 _Derrik glared up at him from where he sat, arm outstretched with his wrist facing up. "If you say one more thing Malfoy I'm going to knock you out and get them to tattoo a butterfly onto your arse."_

 _Scorpius chuckled. "I'm just trying to comfort you –"_

" _You're annoying me, shut up."_

" _Are you ready?" the man sitting next to Derrik asked with his wand drawn._

" _Yeah, sorry about him. I honestly don't know why I've kept him around for so long."_

 _The tattoo artist smiled. "You're going to feel a small sting."_

" _That's fine – Son of a bitch!" Derrik cried out in pain, reaching for Scorpius' hand._

" _I thought you didn't want me to hold your hand?"_

" _Shut up and hold my hand!"_

 _After what Derrik swears to have been centuries enduring the worst pain possible, he and Scorpius walk through Knockturn Alley with his wrist now sporting the Bletchley family crest – the dark ink a contrast against his otherwise light skin._

"Scorpius?" Corrina calls to him as the memory fades.

"I think that you should let all the pieces fall into place," he says to her. "Something tells me you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Did you recognize the crest?"

He stood up. "You gave me a chance at being happy, so now I'm going to do the same. Just give everything a chance when it happens."

Her blue eyes fill with questions of her own, but before she can voice them the man of the hour whistles his way into the common room himself.

"Is everyone ditching today?" Derrik grins.

"Don't you have Divination first hour?" Corrina arched a blonde brow.

"Yup," he pops the p.

"And aren't you failing said Divination class?"

"Yup."

"Shouldn't you be in class trying to better your grade?"

"Well, I asked the glass ball what I should do and it told me that taking the day off would help soothe the nerves with all this worry of perhaps not graduating."

Scorpius laughed as Corrina rolled her eyes, exasperation rolling off of her in waves. And to say that this man in front of her was the one she would grow to love should her cards be right.

"A sound solution to your problems," she drawls.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Go get your book so I can make sure I don't have to endure another year of your lovely presence disrupting the corridors."

"Don't pretend you won't miss me, lovely."

"Go get your book."

"She's going to miss me," Derrik says to Scorpius in passing. "I'll be back my love; give me a minute and we can study all you want!"

Corrina pinched the bridge of her nose, murmuring something to herself.

"Have fun studying," Scorpius grins.

"I might end up murdering him before we get any studying done."

"Don't get blood on the rug, it's ancient."

"I'll try not to," she goes back to shuffling her cards.

"Just holler if you need help burying the body I'll be upstairs taking a nap."

She waves as he heads upstairs to his dormitory, the bed inviting as ever once he's inside, but first a bath. He discards his cloak, tossing onto a chair and opening a cabinet where he kept as Lily would call them "his beauty products".

"I need to shave," he glanced at himself in the mirror adorning the inside of the cabinet, his hand running over the beginning shadow of stubble. Grabbing the steel shaving blade from its box Scorpius stared at it for a prolonged moment.

 _Scorpius tore his arm away from the growling snargaluff before it could drag him into its nest, a sharp pain coming from his palm. Turning his hand over he sees a deep gash bleeding profusely before it slowly begins to disappear right in front of him._

 _When he blinks the cut is completely gone. There's no trace of it. There wasn't even a spot of blood left…_

" _Malfoy, get up!" Weaslette pulled him off of the floor, his attention solely on his once bloodied hand._

Scorpius glanced back at his reflection, clenching his jaw as he dragged the steel blade over his palm. Groaning out in pain the blade clatters onto the floor seconds after as blood trickles from the wound. With a deep breath he looked to his palm just as the cut faded into nothing – no blood, no pain. Nothing.

"A second chance at life," he murmurs.

It hadn't been a figment of his imagination or because he was too tired, this had happened! He had cut his own hand and just as before it had been restored to what it had been. A second chance. Someone had given him a second chance, but who…

His eyes widen, the ache at his temples returning with a memory – blurred, but still there within his thoughts.

" _Come in!" he calls after hearing a knock at his door._

" _All packed for Hogwarts?" his mother smiles gently as she steps into the room carrying a glass tray with two cups of tea._

" _Just about. I'm trying not to take more than I have to or I'll be stuck emptying out my dormitory for days come graduation."_

 _She takes the shirt he had been about to fold, doing it herself neatly and placing it in one of the trunks sitting on the bed. "Have some tea while I help you with this, knowing you this is the third time you've folded and unfolded your clothes."_

" _You don't have to do that."_

" _Scared I'll see your undies or find any addictive potions – maybe some booze?"_

 _He laughed, reaching for one of the cups on the tray._

" _Not that one," she says before he takes a drink. "Yours is the one on the left."_

" _But they're the same…"_

" _The one you're holding has one of my beauty potions, so unless you want to look more feminine I suggest you drink the other one."_

" _As pretty of a girl as I would be I think I'll pass," he switches cups._

 _She makes a soft sound of agreement, watching him as he drank the tea. "Good?" she asks._

" _Delicious. Cinnamon?"_

" _A hint just as you like it."_

 _He takes another drink, sitting on his bed when a sudden wave of dizziness hits him full force, memories of his first attempts at apparating on his own coming to him._

" _Are you alright snitchette?"_

" _Is the room spinning?" he pressed his hands to his eyes._

" _You're probably just tired," she says or at least Scorpius thinks he hears her say because in seconds everything stops spinning and just darkens._

 _Somewhere in the haze of everything there's a dull pain coming from his arm followed by a pull of his magic, but he's too tired. Sleep, sleep sounds nice._

" _The fruit of my blood shall be given life through me once more…"_

Scorpius touched the inside of his arm, fearing what he already knew. It was said that no one could outrun death – Voldemort himself had failed in his quest to live forever, but his mother wasn't just anyone.

" _Someone mended your future to their benefit."_

" _Is that a bad thing?"_

" _Not for you or Cassie."_

As a child she would tell him that life was about always having the upper hand, outsmarting life itself if you had to. He asked her once if she feared death to which she said it was more frightening to love then to die.

Some would call her heartless.

Some would say she was vain.

Scorpius knew better.

Astoria Malfoy loved too passionately to allow something as death to outsmart her.

"Mum, what did you do?"

* * *

"This wasn't so bad was it?" Anton says to Bastian as they walk out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"We've done nothing but act like children all day. How is eating five scoops of ice cream celebrating Emilian?"

"Our brother would have spoiled us, duh! I bet he'd sneak us ice cream for dinner after seeing us scolded for breaking something valuable."

"I never would have broken anything."

Anton rolls his eyes. "What did I say about holier-than-thou attitude? You my brother would have been the middle child so I'm thinking we would've joined forces to see some emotion from prim and proper Emilian Greengrass, heir to our imperial home."

"It would've been strange being the middle child," Bastian admits. "He'd have to be as you just said 'prim and proper' while you'd still be the rebellious, spoiled brat you are now."

"I'm not spoiled!"

Bastian snorts. "You don't work, you go gallivanting all over the world, you spend more gold than I ever have, and you –"

"Okay, I get the picture."

"Spoiled," Bastian said a sing-song tone, earning a shove.

"I take back what I said about us joining forces against him. I would have been the mastermind while you as the middle child would have gotten on my nerves, trying to boss me around just as you like doing now."

"I would have had Emilian on my side –"

"Definitely not. As the younger, cuter brother I would have been his favorite."

"Cuter?"

"I'm bloody adorable! Puppies have nothing on my pout."

Bastian stared at him in amusement. "You're probably right. I know I let you get away with a lot when you were a child, so surely he would've too."

"I miss being a kid; everything was easier back then."

"You miss our endless lessons with Ms. Prudence?"

Anton made a face. "Don't remind me of that ogre! Bloody woman wouldn't stop hitting me upside the head with a damn book."

"That's because you never listened to her."

"It wasn't my fault I was too scared of that wart on her chin."

"Do you remember her Siamese cats?"

"I hated those things – got me in trouble for a vase they broke!"

"They were her two greatest loves."

"I'm pretty sure even they disliked her."

"Probably. Anyway, why do you say you miss being a child?"

"The muggle-born is in England…"

Bastian didn't need to ask to which muggle-born Anton was referring to. One look at his brother's expression and it was crystal clear who was back.

"She walked into Dominique's boutique yesterday just a few minutes after you left."

"What happened?"

"She had the audacity to look down her nose at me."

"You haven't told me why you're so bitter towards her."

"Well, when the woman you thought you loved ends up having a child with another man months after your very painful breakup – where you wasted away soon after – you have every right to be a bitter arsehole."

"Anton –"

"Don't you dare pity me."

"Are you sure it was right after what happened?"

"The child can't be younger than five so yes, it happened right after much to my delight."

"Did you tell Dominique?"

"That she was meeting the worst mistake of my life? No, I didn't have to. Dominique knew it the moment she was glared at for no bloody reason."

"How'd she take it?"

Anton sighed. "She thinks I should talk to her, and only then will we be able to move on in our relationship."

Bastian considers Dominique's request. "It wouldn't be a bad idea…"

"Not you too! Weren't you the one that never wanted me getting close to her again?"

"The only way to move forward –"

"Is to let go of the past," Anton finished.

"Dominique seems like a nice girl, do it for her. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't have you entirely because you still held resentment for someone else."

"I know that."

The last thing Anton wanted to do was hurt someone as kind as Dominique when she was so patient with him, so understanding. If he was planning on making her his witch then he would have to give her his all and that meant completely forgetting the past.

"How did you to meet by the way? I know you said she went to Hogwarts, but I don't remember you ever being buddies with a Weasley."

 _Scorpius is currently in a secret relationship with her younger cousin…_

"I took Calliope and Corrina into the boutique during the holiday break and there she was, but if we're being completely honest I may have had a bit of a crush back at school."

"And yet you –"

"Soiled myself with a muggle-born?"

"Mhmm."

Anton leaned against the wall of the apparition point. "If you hadn't noticed we aren't exactly first choice when it comes to being in a relationship with someone of Dominique's upbringing. Her parents fought in the war while our aunts married Death Eaters."

"Our family was neutral."

"Did you not hear the part where our aunts married Death Eaters? One of them being Draco Malfoy – man that gave way for an attack on Hogwarts. I thought it was better to leave her alone back then, but I'm not making the same mistake again."

"You're not worried about her family now?"

"My relationship with Dominique might be the cherry on the cake for her family."

"Why do you say that?"

"Intuition."

Bastian looked at him questioningly.

"Did Iryna like the flowers you got for her?" he asks, keeping the subject away from all he knew.

"I think she was more surprised than anything else which makes me feel like the biggest prick."

"Iryna didn't marry you because you were a hopeless romantic, though remembering what she was wearing when you taught her to dance would suggest you aren't as cold as you make everyone believe."

"I don't want her to think that I don't care."

"Then stop giving her reasons to think that."

"She wants to talk to me…"

Anton cocked a brow. "Is that like a strange event in your life – talking to her? Most couples communicate with one another."

"It sounded serious."

 _Oh, so it was about that._

"Do you know what she wants to talk to me about?"

"Me? Why would I know?"

Bastian rubbed at the back of his neck. "You've gotten closer to her again, maybe she's said something to you."

"I think its best that you talk with Iryna instead of asking me."

"So you do know."

"Talk to her and listen."

"Tell me."

Anton shakes his head. "It's not my place. If she asked to speak with you then you should so just that."

Bastian exhaled deeply, nodding. "You're right."

"Happens once in a while. Now let's get to Malfoy Manor and get those documents you needed so I can send you back home and visit someone much prettier than you."

"What happened to spending the whole day with me?"

"I said I'd spend _most_ of the day with you. There was never a conversation about me skipping dinner at Dominique's – we're making mushroom risotto tonight."

"We're? You can't cook."

"As a matter of fact I am finding that I have a calling for the culinary arts. Don't be jealous because I've found another talent," he says before apparating.

"I won't be jealous until I see your talent for myself," Bastian replies as he apparates next to Anton in the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

"Just wait and see! I make the best penne with asparagus you've ever had."

"Pasta? Anyone can make pasta."

"Then why haven't you made it yet?"

"Because we have an army of house elves to do it for us."

"Witches like a man that can cook –"

"What is it?" Bastian asks at Anton's shocked expression.

"Do you have a camera with you?"

"Why would I be carrying around a camera?"

Anton points in front of them. "That's why."

"What are you –" Bastian blinks at the scene before them. There on one of the antique couches was Damen getting a facial from Cassiopeia, bows in his hair and hands wrapped in what appeared to be seaweed.

"How much longer do I have to keep this on my face Cass?" Damen asks.

"Another ten minutes! Mummy says that the lavender has to enter the pores to clear all those nasty things that cause wrinkles. You don't want wrinkles do you?"

"Definitely not."

"Then stop complaining and just relax. Do you like the incense?"

"Smells good. Chamomile?"

Cassiopeia adds more mint leaves to his eyes. "Yup. Let me go get some more, this one's almost out."

As she climbs down from the couch she bumps into Bastian, but before she can say anything Anton pressed a finger to his lips, silencing her. Cassiopeia smiles, nodding as the brothers share a mischievous glance.

They slowly walk up behind the couch, lowering their heads next to Damen's. Their cousin completely undisturbed as he enjoyed his little spa day at the hands of the youngest member of their family.

"BOO!" they shout in union.

"SHITE!" Damen sits up, wiping the mints off of his eyes and turning around to see them laughing. "You bloody morons! I thought I was about to be killed by a Death Eater."

"You think a Death Eater would shout 'boo'?" Bastian asks.

"More importantly he thinks the Death Eaters wouldn't die laughing at seeing him wearing bows – is that lip gloss?" Anton tries to get a closer look at Cassiopeia's handiwork.

"It's a sage to keep them soft," Damen glares at them.

"What about the bows?"

"To keep his hair out of the way," Cassiopeia says, bouncing over to them. "And the seaweed refreshes the hands."

"Always knew there was a girl in you ready to break free," Anton says to Damen.

"Don't mock me for protecting myself against wrinkles."

"Cassie what did you to your cousin," Astoria's amused voice enters the room.

"He said he was bored!"

"And you decided to torture him?"

"I'm making sure he ages beautifully. What witch will want to marry him if he looks like a prune?"

"What witch will to marry him when she realizes he wears more lip gloss than her?" Bastian quips, Anton laughing next to him.

"It's _**sage**_!"

Astoria pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Go wash up Damen we'll be having dinner in a moment. You as well Cassie," she says, kissing Anton and Bastian on the cheek in greeting.

"Yes, Mummy," Cassiopeia skips out of the room.

"Be careful not to ruin your manicure!" Anton calls after his sulking cousin.

"One more word and I won't rethink throwing you in front of a Death Eater."

"If you look like you do now surely the Death Eater will be too busy dying of laughter."

"Play nice children," Astoria laughs softly. "Are you two joining us for dinner?"

"Not tonight, Aunt Tori. Grandfather sent me for the documents to have your vault transferred should it need to be," Bastian replied.

"He's still planning on leaving?"

"Grandmother convinced him to wait until Scorpius and the girls are back from Hogwarts so we can all leave together, but you know how he likes to be prepared."

Astoria sighs. "Hopefully the situation doesn't grow any worse than it already is. Come with me, the documents are in Draco's office."

"With Bastian handling business I'll be taking my leave," Anton says.

"You don't want to wait for him? He won't be long…"

"I actually have plans for tonight, say hello to everyone else for me."

"Of course. Have a good night."

"Night. See you at home brother."

Walking back into the foyer Anton apparates once more, the busy London streets still busy no matter the rainfall that was currently pouring down. With a quick stride, he hurried out of the rain and towards the familiar stone building, touching the door handle to allow him entry. After having spent so much time here Dominique had opened the wards for him just as she had for her family.

He climbs the spiral staircase two steps at a time with a smile growing wide on his face, that feeling Anton got every time at knowing he'd see Dominique not appearing to ever dwindle. But for the first time his smile falters. Her door was half open – an unnerving silence resonating, telling him that something was wrong.

With his wand drawn he pushed the door aside, expecting to see a Death Eater but only finding a vase shattered on the wooden floor, roses scattered everywhere. Against a wall was Dominique, her knees pulled up against her chest as she sobbed, Excalibur trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Nothing happened. Nothing happened. Nothing happened," she says to herself over and over again.

Putting away his wand he carefully walked over to her and suddenly memories of all those years ago where he found her in the same position came rushing back to him. Before he knelt down beside her something sticks underneath his shoe, a white card. Picking it up from the floor Anton soon realizes what had caused this precious girl to be in such a state.

 _What did I say about telling?_

 _Enjoy the roses – Stefan Maroney_

Anton crumbled the card as rage boiled his blood. He was going to kill him! Azkaban was too good for that fucking animal. Another wave of sobs rocks through Dominique, forcing him away from his plans of torture.

"Dominique," he kneels, his hand gently touching her own.

She lifted her head at hearing his voice, an endless flow of tears rolling down her porcelain cheeks. In seconds Dominique is in his arms, her hands clinging onto the front of his coat as if he were her anchor.

He lets her cry until the sobs become whimpers, knowing that she needed to let everything she felt out of her system. Somewhere next to them Excalibur had sat down watching his mistress and no doubt relieved at having her comforted by another human.

"I need you to tell me Dominique. I need to hear it from you," he murmurs.

"Nothing happened," she hid her face in his chest as if it could help her disappear.

"Show me, sweetheart, please."

Dominique wiped at her eyes, taking a series of calming breaths. "How?"

"Do you trust me?"

She nods.

Anton pressed a kiss to her head. "Relax, okay."

"Okay."

As gently as he could he entered her mind, searching for that night within all her other memories.

 _Stefan gave a final thrust, emptying himself into Dominique with a triumphant groan. His panting breaths echoed through the silence of Gryffindor Tower while she no longer made any noise. Her head was turned to the side, eyes staring at nothing as her tears dried against her bruised face._

 _He pulled out from her, standing back up. "You made me do this. What happened was your fault."_

 _Dominique closed her eyes as her hands pulled her torn dress against her._

" _I had such a nice night planned for us – candles, roses; all the shite witches like. If you tell anyone what you made me do then I'll do it again," he fixed his belt._

 _She curls into herself._

 _"Is that what you want? For me to do it again?"_

 _Dominique screams as he tried touching her, covering her ears._

 _"Good girl. You shouldn't have been so cruel with me, leading me on and then thinking you could dump me. Did you dump me for him? That Slytherin you're always staring at? Poor, delusional girl. You would've had it all with someone like me, but you're stupid enough to be in love with a Death Eater."_

 _He straightened his appearance, glancing at her with sick amusement. She was saying something to herself, rocking her body back and forth._

" _Before I forget…Your wand as promised," he tossed her wand towards the staircase. "Fetch."_

 _Dominique cried as he walked out of the tower, leaving her broken on the floor. Minutes pass before she slowly tries to get up, her legs giving out twice as she climbed up the stairs to her dormitory. On her way up, she spots the rose Anton had given her, taking it with her just as she had her wand._

 _She stumbled into the room, going to her vanity and searching for something frantically. Once she finds a vial with a bright purple liquid inside Dominique throws it back in a single swallow, the glass shattering as she drops it seconds after._

 _Ignoring the glass Dominique silently walks to the bathroom, entering the shower and turning on the water to a steaming heat before she sank to the floor, covering her face as she began to weep and shake._

The sheer force of her grief drew Anton back from the memory, his eyes closing in pain as if he could erase what he just saw. The guilt he felt at having been the last person to speak with her before she had been _raped_ tore him apart. He could have stopped it. He could have stayed with her and prevented everything.

"When I went back home for the holiday Victoire and my cousins wanted to hear about my night of _romance_ ," she scoffed at the word. "They had heard from Olivia that we were planning on taking that step in the relationship, so they were waiting for some tell all. I lied to them of course; years of reading those silly romance novels helped me pull together a story."

"Louis found out on the night of the gala?"

She nods, sitting up. "When you told me to wait for you on the dancefloor Stefan came up behind me and taunted me so I ran off and Louis followed. I tried so hard to lie, but I just couldn't."

"I could've stopped it…It was my fault…"

"What? No! Why would it be your fault?"

"Because I was there! I was there and I did nothing!"

"No," she climbed onto his lap, taking his face between her soft hands. "What happened was because he's a monster. He did this to me, not you."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close to his body as he could. Anton needed to feel her. Needed for her to know that no one would ever hurt her again. What had happened wouldn't go unpunished, but he wouldn't rely on the justice system. Maroney would feel what Dominique had. Anton would give him the same mercy he'd given her.

"He's angry because of what Louis did to him."

"He won't hurt you," he says to her. "He won't ever lay another finger on you again."

She tilts her head down and kisses him, their lips moving together in a warm caress that fights against the coldness of their pain. Dominique had mended his heart and while her trauma couldn't easily be erased he would do what he could to help her move forward.

"You know now," she says. "You know everything, including my feelings for you."

"I should've made you mine then."

Dominique smiles. "We found each other now that's all that matters."

"I'm going to speak with her."

"To who?"

"Darcy. I'm going to let go of the past completely for us."

"Are you sure it's what you want?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life. I would like for you to be there with me when I see her."

"Wouldn't it be best to speak alone?"

"Darcy chose her life and she needs to know that I did as well. I won't hide you or feel sorry for moving on when she did the same thing."

"Then I'll go with you if that's what you want."

He ran his hand through her long hair, wrapping a strand of it around his finger. "I don't think we'll have it as hard as Scorpius and Lily, but it might not be that easy for us either."

"We'll endure everything together. You aren't alone anymore."

"Neither are you."

They share another kiss filled with promise and Anton…Anton sees a future at her side. A brilliant, beautiful future.

" _Daddy!" a three year old girl shrieked, her black curls bouncing behind her and emerald eyes sparkling with delight as she raced towards someone._

" _Elayna…"_

Dominique pulled away from him, pressing her hands to her eyes and taking a deep breath. "No more tears," she says. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished. I can go get us something –"

"Oh no you don't! Nothing will save you from learning to make risotto," she stands up, holding out her hand for him.

"Just remember that cooking with me means eating around midnight."

She laughed, glancing behind her to where the roses and glass lay in a mess. He takes out his wand before Dominique could, waving it over the floor and instantly disappearing everything except for the note. The small white card remained in his pocket as a reminder.

"Thank you."

He kissed her hand. "Ready to watch me make another attempt at cooking?"

"Try not to catch yourself on fire again."

One kitchen resembling a warzone and two empty plates later they sat on the couch enjoying the last of their wine. Her head rested on his shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair, Excalibur sleeping at their feet.

"I didn't know you were a legilimens."

"One of my many, many talents Ms. Weasley. I'm not very good though, gives me a headache whenever I try doing it."

Her hand goes to his temple, caressing it gently. "Does it hurt now? I'm sure I have a potion to help with the pain or I could just brew one up."

"I'm alright," he takes her hand, lacing their fingers together. "What about you? I know it's stupid to ask if you're okay, but…"

"You being here with me makes everything better. It feels good having someone know other than Excalibur. I just wish Louis didn't know…"

"He hasn't told anyone?"

"I made him promise he wouldn't."

"And I'm guessing he wasn't too happy about that."

She drops her gaze. "He wasn't. I…I just don't want anyone knowing."

"Dominique –"

"It happened to me, not them. The last thing I need is for everyone to look at me in pity or my name to be splattered on every newspaper."

She was right. If Dominique tried pressing charges on the worthless shite it wouldn't only tarnish him, but her as well. Anton could only image the type of lies that would spill from Maroney to save his arse from a cell in Azkaban. She didn't deserve being under the scrutinizing eye of the press and people that didn't know anything about her. He knew how cruel people could be and she didn't need more of that in her life.

"My father would kill him, and he isn't worth it."

"Death would be too good for someone like him," he murmured, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

 _He needs something far worse than death…_

"You're the only man apart from the ones in my family that I don't mind being close to," she traced the pattern of his tie. "I feel safe with you."

He smiled down at her. "You'll always be safe with me."

Their lips slowly inch closer when a knock at the door startles them, Dominique immediately cowering as she began to shake in fear.

"It's alright," he tried soothing. "I'll go, stay here."

"What if it's him?"

"Then I'll deal with it."

 _Merlin, please let it be him! Let him be that fucking stupid as to come here._

Grabbing his wand from the kitchen counter, Anton walked to the door and didn't even bother with the peephole, swinging it opening to reveal a bloke he'd never seen before. Said bloke staring at him as if he'd just seen a Death Eater poised to kill while holding a pie.

"Can I help you?"

"I…um…is Dominique here?"

"Oh, Julian! Did you need something?" Dominique walked over with a polite smile.

"I had a leftover pie – made one too many for the bake sale and wanted to bring it to you, but I didn't know you had a friend over."

"Boyfriend," Anton corrects, taking the pie.

Julian's expression grows shocked. "Boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"It's recent. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"He lives across the way," Dominique explains, though he and this Julian are too busy sizing each other up. "Is this boysenberry? It'll go perfect with the ice cream Victoire made for me."

"Do you make pies for all your neighbors?"

"I was helping my niece with a bake sale."

"And you just happened to make one pie too many, cute."

"Why don't I cut us each a slice? This looks absolutely delicious," Dominique walks towards the kitchen, either too oblivious or pretending that there was currently a pissing contest taking place at her doorstep.

"How recent is your relationship?" Julian asks.

"Aren't you a little too curious for just a neighbor? Look, I know what you're doing. The whole I had a pie or some wine left over and bringing it to a witch that lives all alone; been there, done that."

"I was just being polite."

"Right. I'll be polite too and give you a word of advice, sound good? This relationship is recent, but I don't plan on going anywhere. Get used to seeing me around a lot Jason."

"Julian."

Anton waves him off. "Same difference. Keep your pies and yourself away from my witch, understood?"

"Understood."

Anton smiles falsely. "Great. Have a nice night _Jason_ and thanks for the dessert," he closes the door in front of the man's face.

"What happened to Julian?" Dominique asks, scooping some ice cream onto a slice of pie.

"Something about seeing to a rash…" he places his hands at her waist, kissing a path down the length of her neck.

"I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he's burning up inside."

"He was only being nice. We moved in around the same time," she says.

So she had noticed the pissing contest. Well, he wasn't going to apologize for informing the bloke that they were together if that's what she wanted."

"He likes you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Anton felt her tense underneath his touch. It wasn't that she was oblivious to a man having an attraction for her, it was more that she didn't want to realize that. For Dominique it seemed better to pretend that a man didn't see her as more than a friend. For her to live in her own world away from everyone.

"Pie?" she offers him one of the slices.

They eat their pie in silence – the dessert a little too sweet for his taste, but he didn't mind Julian knowing that he was eating his pie with Dominique.

"I know."

He looks up from his plate in question.

"I know how he feels and I liked how you let him know I was your witch."

"You heard that?"

She smiles. "I heard everything."

"Did I overstep?"

"No."

Anton kissed her hand. "Good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my love."

She bites her lip, a gentle blush reddening her cheeks. "Would you mind staying tonight? I'm scared that –"

"Okay."

Her eyes widen in surprise at his immediate reply. "Really?"

"If you need me here, then here's where I'll be."

"Thank you."

"I meant what I said; I'm not going anywhere."


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you for all the love on last chapter, glad my Dominique and Anton lovers were pleased and there was more love for Astoria. So I am thinking we are five chapters away from the official end, but don't hold me on it just in case I go over like a chapter or two. In this chapter we will see a small time jump and in the next we'll have another one that will lead to that drama many of you are sticking around for. Love the music you guys suggested btw, thanks! As for any discontent on the fact that I write about other characters, I always say that if you do not like what you're reading then write your own story. Happy reading!**

Lily tried to stop herself from searching out Sophia in the Great Hall with Albus sitting next to her, talking on and on about how he was going to beat Ravenclaw in just minutes. How he could so easily set aside the wrongs he had done was impossible for her to understand. He was going to be a father for crying out loud! Something as innocent as a baby's life was at stake and he cared more about a bloody quidditch game.

"You alright?" he asks at seeing her scowl.

"Peachy."

"Woah! What's with the attitude?"

She exhaled deeply, taking a drink from her tea and half debating whether to throw it at him with the cup included.

"Lils?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Lately I've been getting this feeling that you're mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad at you?" she turned to him. "Have you done something that would merit my displeasure?"

He seemed to shrink under her gaze, but held it as he did his lie. "No. Not a thing."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"What's with the stare down?" Hugo glanced between them, setting down his issue of Witch Weekly.

Lily turned away from Albus to Hugo. "Why are you reading Witch Weekly?"

"I always read Witch Weekly. A bloke has to know all the secrets you ladies are hiding, especially with Sweetheart's Day around the corner. Reading this is quite enlightening! Apparently I need a person that will treasure me and my soulmate needs to have been born between March and June, August is a definite no for me."

"You do realize that most of what is written in Witch Weekly is false don't you?" she asked amused.

"These life and style quizzes are brilliant Lily! Thanks to Witch Weekly I realized I've been using the wrong conditioner for years."

"Good to know you're in tune with your feminine side mate," Albus quips.

Hugo flipped through the magazine, not at all offended by the comment. "You should try it sometime. Who knows you might learn a thing or two."

"I think I know everything I need to about women."

Lily gave a snort. "I highly doubt that."

"Is there something bothering you Lily?" Albus frowned.

" _Not at all_. I just don't think that you know everything there is to know about women."

"If you want to say something to me then say it."

"I shouldn't have to say anything. Good luck at today's game," she stands up, straightening her coat and walking out of the Great Hall only to bump into someone she hadn't talked to since they'd gotten off the train in London.

"Hi Lily," Aedan offers her a small nod in greeting, his appearance still in the same terrifying state as it had been at the beginning of break.

"Aedan…how are you?"

"I still have horns so I've definitely seen better days. What about you? I read about the attack."

"I'm okay, trying to get through O.W.L's."

He wrinkled his nose. "I remember those days. Whatever you do, don't buy anything from the black market when it's exam time."

"Believe me, I won't be going down that path again."

"Wise choice," he chuckled before rubbing at the back of his neck almost self-consciously. "I…I wanted to apologize to you Lily for what I said to you during the train ride home."

She arched her brow, not at all having expected someone like Aedan McLaggen to even know what an apology was. It was funny how he of all people was feeling remorse when her brother apparently couldn't.

"It was out of line. You not wanting to be with me wasn't something I was used to."

"Are you just apologizing because you think I was the one that cursed you?"

"I thought that at first; that you were the one that did this to me, but you're not the type of person. What happened to me was well deserved and it's made me reflect on a lot of things as of late – one of them being my attitude."

Lily thought about pinching herself, because there was no way in hell that the person in front of her was the same arrogant boy she had seen strutting the corridors. Perhaps what Scorpius had done to him had really been for good and Aedan was on the way to being a decent bloke. Well, if he was then she was willing to give him another chance.

"You're forgiven," she says.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Life is too short to hold resentments."

He smiles and it's surprisingly quite genuine. "Maybe we can be friends?"

"I'd like that."

"Thank you Lily. Well, I'll see you at the game."

Lily nods, watching him walk off. She would have to ask Scorpius about freeing Aedan from whatever curse he'd placed him under. Hopefully having his looks back wouldn't turn him into the brute he once was…

A touch at her shoulder draws Lily away from Aedan, Sophia having bumped into her as she rushed into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, a hand over her mouth.

Making sure Albus wasn't anywhere near she followed after the Ravenclaw. This would be her chance to talk to her and at least let her know that one Potter was willing to accept this baby into their lives. She knew Scorpius wanted her to stay away from the situation, but Lily would only find her peace if she could just speak once to Sophia.

The sound of vomiting is the first thing Lily hears at entering the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was for once not haunting her usual abode, giving her the privacy she needed to have with Sophia. A bathroom wasn't exactly Lily's first choice to speak with the older girl, but it would do.

After a few minutes one of the stalls finally opens, Sophia stepping out with her eyes bloodshot and face deathly pale. Lily could tell the poor girl hadn't been able to sleep or rest at all by just the deep circles under her eyes.

"Lily," she says in shock.

"Are you alright?"

It was a silly question, but Lily doubted anyone had cared enough to ask Sophia that.

Sophia walks over to the sinks lining the wall, rinsing out her mouth. "I'm alright. Breakfast just didn't sit well with me."

"You don't have to lie to me, I know that you're pregnant and that Albus is the father."

"He told you?" she whispers.

"I heard you speaking with him on the train back to Hogwarts."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard everything."

Sophia glanced to the floor, her body visibly shaking. "Are you going to tell me that I should get rid of it too?"

"No."

"Then what do you want? I've had enough on my plate with Albus pretending that I don't exist and snogging whatever girl comes his way in front of me. If you're not going to throw more money at me then what can you possibly want? Do you want me to pretend that it's not his? To leave Hogwarts? What do you want?" she cries.

Lily went to her, carefully placing her hand on Sophia's arm in comfort. "I'm not going to say any of that. To be honest I don't really know what to say? I just know that I want to be there for you. Albus…Albus is a coward and you deserve better than him. Any girl deserves better than this."

Tears streamed down Sophia's face as she looked to Lily. It was such a heartbreaking sight, and once more Lily didn't understand how heartless a person had to be to witness such pain in someone whose only mistake had been to fall in love with the wrong person.

"I was so stupid," Sophia sniffled. "So, so stupid. I'd seen him play with other girls, but he made me feel like I was different. I thought I was different. He just used me to pass his exams and now…"

"You fell in love –"

"With someone that's absolutely worthless, sorry I know he's your brother but it's true."

"Don't apologize. I know now the type of person Albus is and I can't change what he's done or said to you."

"I love him. I love him still after everything. Why?"

Lily bites at her lip. She didn't have the answer for a question like that, nor did she think anyone would. People fell in and out of love so differently that there was no right or wrong answer.

"Does anyone besides me know about the baby?"

Sophia shook her head. "You're the first to know. I found out a few days before we went on break and only told Albus about it, but I'm sure you can guess how that went."

"What about your parents?"

"It's only me and my mum, never had a father figure."

"He passed away?"

Sophia snorted, wiping at her eyes. "Might as well have. He's never been a part of my life and I doubt he'd care to be. My mum was on scholarship attending a private school where she met my father who aided her in becoming pregnant with me at only sixteen, so you could say I'm following in her footsteps."

Her story made Lily feel worse than she already did.

"I can't let her down. She's done so much for me, trying to pay for my books on a measly salary and whatever else I needed…She'll be angry. I'm angry at myself!"

"You're human. You made a mistake –"

"Because I couldn't keep my legs closed!"

"Because you fell in love."

"I wish I could wish away these feelings."

Lily rubbed at her shoulder, smiling sadly. "No one can control who they fall in love with Sophia. How far along are you?"

"Two months or so."

"You haven't gone to Madam Pomfrey or a healer?"

"No. I didn't want anyone to know."

"It isn't good for the baby. You need all the right care…" Lily stops talking at Sophia's expression. She realizes then that Scorpius might have been right and keeping the baby alive wasn't anyone's plan but hers. "Have you purchased the potion?"

Sophia nods.

"So you plan on going through with what Albus wants?"

"I don't know. I've had the potion for days now and I can't bring myself to taking it. It's my child, our child."

"I can't tell you what to do, but I can say that whatever you choose to do I'll be there for you."

"Why are you being so kind to me? We've never ever talked before today."

"I don't want you to think that everyone in my family is like him. His actions as inexcusable as they are don't define me or my parents."

"Will you tell them?"

Lily didn't need to ask to who she was referring to. Scorpius had told her it might be easier to tell her parents and let them deal with the mess Albus had made, but she still didn't know if her tattling would be for the best. Sophia was the one that needed to make these choices because at the end of the day she was the one expecting a child, and Albus needed to man up for once.

"Do you want me to tell them? Are you even planning on keeping the baby?"

Sophia placed a hand on her stomach. "I want to keep the baby, yes. I don't know how, but I'll handle this with or without Albus. I would just like some time to figure everything out."

"Hate to say that time isn't exactly on your side. You're going to start showing eventually and it won't be easy to hide anything."

"That I know," she laughs softly, glancing down to her hand. "The baby is hungry at all hours of the day. I'm not asking for much time, only a little. Will you not say anything for me, please?"

"You have my word only if you promise to take better care of yourself. Both you and the baby need to be well nourished and I haven't seen you eating much…"

"It's a promise. Thank you for caring Lily, it means a lot knowing that I have someone there for me and my little one."

"I am the little one's auntie. Whatever you or the baby need just ask."

Sophia smiles, looking more relaxed than she'd been in days.

"Are you going to the game?" Lily asks.

"I rather not for obvious reasons. Some rest will do me and the baby better than being out in the cold anyway."

"Then I'll let you go, but please let me know whatever it is you decide to do."

"I will. Have fun at the game."

Lily waits a minute after Sophia is gone to walk out of the bathroom herself, trying to avoid any stragglers from seeing them together. The last thing Sophia needed in her state was for Albus to grow angrier with her for something Lily had done.

"I see you didn't need me to be your lookout in the end."

"Merlin!" she startles, turning around to face an amused Scorpius. "Why did you sneak up on me like that you dolt?"

"You would've seen me standing there had you not been lost in your own world. By how long the two of you were in there I'm guessing you spoke."

"Sophia doesn't want to get rid of the baby."

"She said that?"

"Yes. She's afraid which is normal, but she has no plans of taking the potion."

"What is she planning?"

"For now she wants a bit of time to think everything through. Her mum more or less went through the same thing, it's not something Sophia wanted to repeat. I offered her my help and she didn't say no."

Scorpius touched a strand of her hair thoughtfully.

"I know you don't want me to interfere –"

"I don't want you to get hurt. Right now Sophia might say one thing and tomorrow…"

Lily took his hand in hers. "She's a good person and that baby is our nephew or niece."

"Our?" he said the word as if though it were foreign.

"If you want to marry me one day, then whatever children my brothers have will also be your family as Cassiopeia's will be mine."

"Bloody hell."

She giggled, lacing her arms around his neck. "Does that bother you?"

"No, I just remembered that Albus is going to be uncle to our own," he shudders for show.

"The thought scares you," she teased.

"As much as him calling me brother."

"The consequences of being in love with me. Would you change it all if you could?"

His lips brushed against hers. "Never."

Lily lifts herself onto her toes, pressing their lips together in a long, passionate kiss. The touch they share makes the world around them disappear. There isn't anything else in the world except the burning flame of their love.

"How desperate are you to see the game?" he asks.

"Not particularly."

"Do you want to go sit out by the lake?"

"Out in the open?" she arched her brow.

"Everyone is at the game, doubt they'll see us."

"Then lead the way."

Hand in hand they walk down to the lake, a light sheet of snow covering the grass still. From here they could hear the game being played and the sound of roaring cheers.

"What's wrong?" she asks once he sets his coat down for her to sit, joining her after casting Aer Calidus to keep them warm.

"Nothing."

She looks at him with doubt. "What did we promise each other about being honest?"

"It's nothing…"

"Scorpius I'm not blind to how you've acted this past week. Your attention is elsewhere or in one of those old texts from the restricted section – don't pretend not to have stolen a few. I've seen you when you think I'm asleep, reading them as if your life depended on it."

He dragged a hand down the side of his face.

"Is it about your hand?"

"My mother, she did something."

"Tell me."

"I don't even know how to explain," he looked out to the lake, exhaling deeply. "She placed a curse on herself to save me and Cassiopeia."

"What?"

"That night I did cut myself, it wasn't a figment of my imagination or because I was tired, it happened. After we talked on Monday I went back to my dormitory and ran a shaving blade over my hand –"

"Are you mad?" her eyes widening.

"I thought I was, but the cut healed. Corrina says that in her cards she saw someone having obstructed my future, making sure that I was given a second chance at life should the need for it arise. A few nights before the end of break my mother gave me a tea and…and I don't remember much except for a few words."

"What were they?"

"The fruit of my blood shall be given life through me once more."

Lily silently repeats the words, trying to remember all of the lessons Professor Flitwick had given. "They don't sound familiar."

"That's because they come from dark magic and aren't part of the curriculum at Hogwarts."

"Do you know how the spell works?"

His expression grows solemn. "It's meant to bind someone's life to another, keeping them from dying."

"Rebirth."

"Exactly. She bound me to her, so if someone tries to kill me she'll be the one to die. I suppose she did the same to Cassiopeia."

"What if she's the one…"

He shakes his head. "The spell only works one way. Every scrape or hit I get will only hurt her, but if she's hurt I'll feel nothing."

"Have you tried speaking with her?"

A humorless laugh is his reply. "I tried contacting her through the floo, but she's too _busy_. I wrote to her a day ago and do you know what her reply was?"

Lily shook her head, lips pressed together.

"She sent me a care package! To her I'm a stupid child that can't even protect myself. Does she understand what she did? She had no right! No right to…to…"

"She loves you," Lily touched his cheek gently. "A mother is willing to do what she has to for her children Scorpius."

"I won't allow her to die for me."

"It's her choice –"

"And what of mine?"

"You're being ungrateful."

He jerked away from her touch. "Do you not understand what she did?"

"I do and it takes someone very brave to do what she has. You're pouting because she didn't allow you to have a say –"

"It's my life."

"She gave it to you."

"Whose side are you on?"

"It's not about picking a side Scorpius. What I'm trying to say is that you have to understand her worry for you and your sister, a parent is willing to do so much. Would you not do the same for any child of ours? I don't personally approve of dark magic, but this makes her have some peace of mind."

"I can't live without her."

"And you think she can live without you?"

He blinked away what surprisingly appeared to be tears. Never had Lily seen him shed a single tear, his emotions always so controlled. She'd seen him worried, yes, but this sign of emotion wasn't one common to him.

"It'll be my fault."

Lily wraps her arms around him, holding him as if he were a small boy. "Everything is going to be okay. I know you're frightened, but your mother is a wise and strong woman. Respect what she did for you no matter how against it you are."

"They all think she's so cold…she's not. I know her, I know how deep her love runs for us. I don't want anything to happen to her because of me Lily."

"And nothing will. You'll be careful and this danger will pass. It's as you said, evil won't and has never prevailed."

He looked up from her shoulder. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to listen."

She laughed quietly. "I've learned to master you."

"That you have," he kissed the space between her neck and shoulder. "I still need to speak with her. I know that she loves me – I've never been unsure of that – but she can't do this. I'm an adult, and should be treated as one."

"We outgrow our parents' laps, but never their hearts. You and Cassiopeia will always be her children and therefore more important to her than her own life. We'll feel the same way with our own."

The ends of Scorpius' lips curved into a small smile. "We will; I don't doubt it. I…I just feel so helpless. Afraid for her, my family, you. I can't stop what's happening outside in the world."

"You can't control everything. And we can't allow them to think they've won by letting fear control us," she placed a hand behind his neck, touching the ends of his hair. "Talk to her, but listen to her reasons instead of attacking them."

He lifted her onto his lap, his face pressing into her hair. "I can't imagine my world without the people I love."

"You won't have to. We'll get through this somehow, together."

She felt him nodding against her, their hands intertwining in front of her as they stared out towards the snowy hilltops.

"What were you doing talking with McLaggen?" he asks after a moment of tranquil silence.

"You saw that?"

"Mhmm."

"He was apologizing to me."

"Apologizing?"

"Believe it or not. Seems that his predicament has made him reflect on his attitude."

"So is he planning on apologizing to all of womankind? Might take him a while with all the people his charming presence has offended."

Lily leaned back against him, head resting on his shoulder. "I think it's time you removed the curse…"

"Me? Why would you think I had anything to do with it?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly he had been the one to do that to Aedan. While they hadn't really had a chance to talk about that day on the train, she was certain it had been him, especially with how callous he'd spoken to the Gryffindor.

"You need to stop being so kind to everyone," his tone filled with distaste.

"We already have so many problems Scorpius, let's not add him to our list. I shouldn't have allowed Aedan's words to offend me – it was silly of me – I see that now. A long time ago you told me that a dog will bark if it doesn't know the person, and you were right. He's learned his lesson."

"Personally I think the bloke looks quite handsome with his little makeover."

"Scorpius."

"I'll think about it."

"Do it for me," she tilted her lips up, kissing his jaw.

"I said I'll think about it."

She doesn't ask again.

"Corrina knows about us."

"I had completely forgotten about her! What did she say?"

"Apparently she knew I loved you before I knew it myself. Those cards of hers gave us away long ago."

"And she didn't try to stop you?"

"She wanted me to be happy – for us to be happy."

Lily lets out a laugh, so gentle it floats away with the wind. "Remind me to thank her. She and Hugo made all of this possible for us."

He lays her down on his coat again, eyes on her. "I wish we had gotten together sooner. You deserve dates in Hogsmeade, kisses after classes, holding hands in the halls…"

"I didn't need any of that; I still don't. The reasons I have for loving you are beyond such girlish desires. If I could have anyone in the world, it would always be you."

His eyes soften at her words. "I will spend an eternity loving you, caring for you, respecting you, showing you every day that I hold you as high as the stars."

"You better or I'll tell my father," she jokes.

Scorpius chuckled before kissing her, his body nestling between her thighs, one of his hands next to her head while the other moved under her skirt.

Lily pulled away from his lips. "We're outside Scorpius."

"You don't miss much," he continued running his lips over her neck.

"What happened to not wanting to be expelled for indecent exposure?"

"Everyone's busy at the game."

She sighed as his hand caressed between her legs, her panties pushed to the side.

"You can always say no…"

Never. Lily would never have the will to deny him her body; her body that only he would ever know, that he knew better than she ever had.

Her lips search for his, hands urgently pulling at his belt. She didn't know how much time they had, so sweet and romantic wasn't on the plate for right now. As amusing as it would sound to be caught in the throes of passion, her parents might just die of mortification.

They moan together as he slips inside of her, the feeling of their shared intimacy never ceasing to amaze. Immediately he starts to move, his strokes long and hard – unerring. His hands curl around her wrists, pinning them next to her head. His zealous desire is driving him on and Lily revels in him getting lost in her. He angles his hips, impatient to feel the length of her. They lock their gazes, twin expressions of reverential love and wonder on display for one another.

In moments like these their connection is so strong, so deep she realizes why she sometimes thinks it must be fantasy. Even here, right now it's hard to believe that love can burn so bright, so hot but Lily chooses to trust her senses, showing her this beautiful man, unravelling in the pleasure of being with her.

"So beautiful," he slams into her, the force of it arching her back.

Her lids fall heavy over her eyes, a sheen of perspiration slicks her skin as she yields to him. Soft moans tumbling one after the other past her lips.

"Oh Scorpius, I love you."

His head drops to her shoulder, groaning as if the words were too much for him to bear. But she'd never stop saying them. Lily would make sure that he knew how much she loved him for the rest of their lives.

Her nails dig into her palms at his sharp thrusts, the sensation so intense that for a minute she thinks about pushing him away. Scorpius finally let go of her hands only to pull her up on his lap, his thrusts growing more and more frantic if possible.

Lily cries out, grinding down on him, and his breath hisses through his teeth. His arm snakes around her to her neck, tilting her head to one side so he can kiss her throat. His other hand grips her hip as they move in union.

"You're so tight," he pants.

Her left hand drops to the grass, tearing it away from the ground; her right hand braced on his shoulder. His teeth graze her earlobe and he tugs—it's almost painful. He bucks again and again into her. Lily rises and falls, and this rhythm is everything, he moves his hand around beneath her skirt to the apex of her thighs, and his fingers gently tease her clitoris through the sheer finery of her panties.

"Ah!"

"Come for me," he breathes into her ear through gritted teeth, his hand still curled around her neck.

Lily feels the familiar build of pleasure, her legs tensing around him. She moans again, and she's all sensation, her eyes tightly closed. His voice at her ear, his breath on her neck, pleasure radiating out from where his fingers tease her body and where he slams deep inside her, and she's lost.

"Oh, Lily," he murmurs in wonder, and he wraps his arms around her, thrusting into her one last time and stilling as he climaxes deep inside.

He runs his nose along her jaw and softly kisses her throat, her cheek, her temple as she fell against him, her head lolling against his neck. Somewhere away from them a silence joins their heavy breathing before Hugo's voice breaks through.

"AND RAVENCLAW WILL FACE SLYTHERIN IN THE FINAL GAME!"

 **Sweetheart's Day** lightens the mood immensely at Hogwarts. While many Gryffindors were still discontent over the loss to Ravenclaw only a couple weeks past, other students were enjoying the day to the max. Rose had made sure to have the entire castle decorated with flowers and hearts while cherubs delivered personalized gifts.

Hugo had made a show of the day, dressing himself in scarlet suit and presenting more than a few girls with heart-shaped cards. The Slytherins on the other hand were a bit disgusted by such display of tackiness, but there were some that exchanged gifts and allowed for their usual elegant façade to break just this once.

One of those Slytherins currently naked in bed with his love, laughing as they ate the chocolates he'd given her and enjoying the day just like the next person…

"Your turn. Who was your first kiss?" Scorpius asked her.

Lily licked the chocolate off her finger, humming thoughtfully as she lay on her stomach. "My first kiss was with Declan Greer –"

"Were we always fascinated by older men?"

"He's only a year older than me."

"Daddy issues," he said in a sing-song tone, earning a pillow to the head.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Go on."

"We'd gone on a couple of dates, though they weren't very memorable or anything…Um, he kissed me in Madam Puddifoots on the third or fourth date."

"Madam Puddifoots, _adorable_. How was it?"

"Wet and garlicy."

He throws his head back in laughter.

"I honestly didn't know what I was doing – my thoughts were only on where I should put my hands or how I was supposed to move. When I was back in my dormitory I may or may not have brushed my teeth for about thirty minutes."

"Who did you kiss after?"

"No, no. It's one question per round and you asked about my _first_ kiss."

"Tell me."

She rolls her eyes, biting into a cherry-filled truffle. "It happened under the stars in the Astronomy Tower at the beginning of term…"

"Really? You've only kissed two men?"

"I wouldn't necessarily call Declan a man when he was a fourth year."

"You're so innocent."

"I think I made up for my inexperience with you."

His hand runs up and down the length of her naked back, bending down to kiss her shoulder blade. "I believe you most certainly have if your little show minutes ago is anything to go by."

Lily giggles, biting her lip as she recalled the taste of him. There was nothing more fascinating to her than watching Scorpius come undone under her touch, and Merlin if it hadn't made her want him that much more.

"You look mighty proud," he chuckled.

"Maybe…Okay, my turn!"

"Ask away."

"How was your first time?"

Scorpius arched an eyebrow in question. "You really want to hear something like that?"

"Well, not in full detail."

He leaned back against the headboard, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. "It was after winning the quidditch cup against Gryffindor; I was fifteen. After we took the celebration to the dungeons I had more than a few drinks before going to my dorm. Violet came in shortly after wearing only a robe…One thing led to another and then I woke up with a massive headache and Flint thinking that I had all but proposed marriage."

"Was it good?"

His hand reached for hers, his thumb running over one of the charms on her bracelet. "Nothing near extraordinary, believe me. It was quick and I lasted all but ten minutes."

She smiles around another chocolate, loving the fact that Violet Flint didn't get such a memorable night as she had her first time with Scorpius. Childish as it was Lily still felt slightly jealous at the attention other girls gave her wizard, especially those that could say they knew of his _talents_.

"Do you find my story amusing?"

"A bit. What happened to your stamina?"

"I was a little tired after having knocked _**both**_ your brothers on their arses."

"Touché. Your turn, though I don't think you can ask me the same question. Something tells me you might know exactly how my first time went."

"I think I remember a bit, yes."

They share a kiss, tasting chocolate on one another's lips.

"What should I ask you?" he murmurs, dragging his warm lips down to her jawline.

"Your choice."

She sees a teasing glint in his eyes; whatever he was about to ask would surely be appalling.

"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?"

Her breathing halts, and she can feel her face turning bright red at the question. Of all the things he could have possibly asked her, Merlin and Morgana! Did he want her to die of mortification?

"Have you?" he pressed.

She shakes her head repeatedly, trying not to burst into flames. "No…"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

Scorpius sat up, eyes searching hers. "Then why so nervous?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are. There's nothing wrong with you telling me the truth, my love."

"It's embarrassing," she rolled onto her back, throwing an arm over her eyes.

He pulls her arm away, his face hovering over hers. "So you have thought of me?"

A pitiful groan is his reply back. When she'd started the game Lily hadn't thought Scorpius was planning on asking those types of questions.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Lily."

"There is when I did that before we were together…"

Now it was his turn to look shocked. She would have thought his slack jaw and widened eyes amusing had it not been for the fact that her confession had caused such a reaction.

"Come again?"

Lily smoothed down her curled hair, avoiding his gaze. "Alice slipped in a bottle of pixie wine into the dorm when I turned fifteen…we had a little too much and talked about… _you know_."

"I don't know."

She sighed. "We were curious to know what it felt like… _sex_. Alice fell asleep after another drink, so I read the book she'd given me – something not child friendly."

"Did we get hot and bothered?"

Ignoring his question Lily continued shyly. "The day before Penelope Dawson had been bragging to her friends that she'd slept with you, and I wondered what it'd be like if it had been me with you…"

Her entire body flushed as she recalled touching herself in the dead of night, exploring her body behind the closed curtains of her large canopy bed.

"Did you come?" he nipped at her ear.

"I was too scared."

Scorpius took her hand under his, sliding it down her body and under the sheet that was covering her waist.

"What are you doing?" she tries pulling back her hand.

"I want you to touch yourself."

She blinks, swallowing. "What?"

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed or afraid about exploring your body, my love. Do you know how many blokes want you? How many would kill to be the one's here with you, like this?"

Lily shakes her head, trembling a bit at his tone and darkened gaze.

"I could make you a list of all those foolish children."

"I don't want anyone but you."

He makes a soft sound of agreement against her breast. "I want you to love your body just like I do. You're so beautiful, so perfect. I'm a very, very lucky man."

Closing her eyes, Lily moves her hand an inch and Scorpius takes that as her consent, her right hand skimming over her sex, and under his own rubbing in a slow circle, her mouth an O as she pants.

"Uhh…"

She repeats the move and tips her head back, gasping. The feeling of her under his as she pleasured herself so erotic. It makes her…powerful. Maybe Witch Weekly was right and all a witch needed was to know her own body; give it some love herself.

Another gasp – this one louder tumbles past her lips, and she hears Scorpius inhaling sharply. He runs his nose then his tongue back and forth at her breasts, taking a nipple between his teeth.

"Ah!" Lily whimpered at the new feeling on her skin.

He moves her hand lower and this time she doesn't scurry, her finger sliding into her sex. It's obviously different than when he does this – his fingers longer and more practiced, but it still feels good.

Each stroke builds her orgasm until her body tightens, pleading for the bliss of release. Her fingers move faster, her face pressing into his chiseled chest as her cries only grow louder until she reaches that beautiful, toe-curling peak.

Scorpius brushed the hair from her face and she smiles tiredly up at him, his hand now gently caressing her. "How was that?" he asks.

"Hmm."

"Good?"

"Hmm."

He laughs. "Did we render you speechless?"

Lily cuddled against him, kissing his collarbone. "Is it like this for everyone?"

"Sex?"

She nods.

"Well, I can't speak for everyone, but it's quite special with you my love."

"Do you think we'll be this happy when we're old and grey?"

"I definitely will be when I trade you in for a newer model."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to hit you over the head for that comment."

Scorpius kissed the top of her head. "No, Lily. I don't think we'll be this happy when we're old and grey. I know we will be."

Lily smiled, her eyes closing as she succumbed to sleep.

 _Diagon Alley was as busy as ever with September 1_ _st_ _only a few weeks away. Children and parents filled every shop, making it almost impossible to walk through without bumping into someone. Though many hated such crowds Lily loved every second of it as memories of her own Hogwarts' days came to mind, but this time it was even more special._

 _In front of her Altair was all smiles and chatter as he excitedly hurried towards Ollivanders, Leo next to him while next to her was Scorpius and in his arms Orion, their youngest. This would be their first outing to Diagon Alley in preparation for one of many start of terms at Hogwarts._

 _The door swings open at Altair's not so gentle push; it's bell practically torn off from where it hung above the sill. His haste made both Lily and Scorpius share a laugh – their eldest while stubborn and hot-tempered had outgrown running into shops with the promise of new things. He was so different than Lily was at eleven, but she'd say that his self-control was all due to his aristocratic linage. Astoria had mentioned more than once on Scorpius having been exactly the same, though Leo was much more like his Draco and Lucius. Their Orion however was apparently taking after Astoria herself at four years of age, plotting and immensely intelligent._

" _I was beginning to wonder when I'd see you here," they hear a warm voice call from somewhere above them._

 _Amidst the multitude of wands on the second floor of the shop they spot Crawford Ollivander, great nephew to the once Garrick Ollivander. They were much alike in appearance and intellect – same pale silvery eyes and curiosity that only led to enthusiasm. Seeing him continue the family business and being inside the shop took Lily the day where she too purchased her wand._

" _Let me look at you," Crawford apparates quickly downstairs, standing in front of Altair. "Son to a Malfoy and Potter, descendent of Greengrass and Black blood. You'll need a wand to go with such heritage."_

 _Altair grinned, green eyes shining with thrill._

" _Mr. Malfoy; Mrs. Malfoy, I hope your wands have been to par."_

 _Lily and Scorpius affirm in union, offering a smile to the elderly wizard._

" _Well then let us find this young wizard the most important piece in what he's purchased today!" Crawford clapped his hands, leading Altair to one of the many shelves lining the walls. A tape measure suddenly in front of him, taking up all the needed measurements while Crawford flitted around the shelves, taking down box after box._

 _Lily bites her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Altair's face as he's pulled this way and that by the measuring tape, although Leo and Orion seem to be enjoying their brother's obvious annoyance._

" _That will do," Crawford said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Malfoy. Try this one. Holly and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."_

 _Doing as he was instructed Altair waved the wand and a small ripple of magic escaped it narrowly giving Leo a new haircut._

" _Watch it!" Leo huffed, Orion laughing from his father's arms._

 _Crawford snatched the wand away and replaced it with another just as fine. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –"_

 _Altair tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back._

" _No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."_

 _Altair tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Crawford pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become._

" _It's for today," Leo drawled, earning a look from Scorpius who was soothing a sleepy Orion._

 _Lily stepped closer to Altair, dropping to his height and kissing temple at seeing his disappointment. "It's alright, sweetheart. I didn't get my wand on the first try – you just need to be patient. Remember what I told you?"_

 _Altair nodded, sighing. "The wand chooses you, not the other way around."_

 _She taps his nose with her pointer finger. "There's a wand in here that's just for you. Keep trying and mind your brother."_

" _Tricky customer, eh? He's just like his Grandfather Harry from what my Uncle told me. Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder now – yes, why not – try this– black walnut and unicorn hair, eleven inches, nice and supple. Making this wand almost got me gored by the unicorn I took the hair from; beautiful creature it was."_

 _Lily nudged Altair forward, standing back up as her child took the wand._

 _From the smile Altair gave she knew he'd felt the same warmth every child felt at their hand when they'd been chosen by a wand. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold stars shot from the end like a fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls._

 _Behind her she heard Orion appreciating the beautiful show, now fully awake while Leo threw his hands in the air with an exclaimed "finally". Scorpius' hand was at her waist seconds after and when she looked up at him he too was just as proud of their boy. When you get your own wand you think that there's nothing better than that moment, but there is and it was standing right in front of her._

" _Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good, very good. Well, well, well…such a special wand for an equally special wizard."_

 _Altair beamed up at them all, his hand wrapped tightly around his new wand._

" _He's growing up," Scorpius murmured in her ear._

" _When did that happen?" she leaned against him, smiling as Orion kisses her cheek._

" _Two more to go and then we ditch them and retire to our own private island."_

 _She giggled, watching Crawford put Altair's wand back into its box and wrapping it in brown paper._

" _I want a wand," Leo pouts, wiping dust off of a chair and looking at it in disgust. "I bet I won't take as long as Altair."_

 _Crawford lets out a laugh. "You'll get your wand in due time. The younger sibling is always slightly jealous when the eldest goes to school, but time will fly by and I'll be finding you a wand next!"_

" _I still have five years to go."_

 _Lily ran her hand through Leo's white hair, looking down at him dotingly._

" _And your younger brother, doesn't he have more years to go?"_

 _Leo glanced at Orion. "True…Altair won't even be in school when it's his turn."_

" _Then consider yourself lucky that you won't have to wait as long as him, but in the meantime have a treat," Crawford offered a sugar crystal candy in the shape of a wand._

" _Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Scorpius says once the wand was paid for and handed to Altair._

" _Enjoy the rest of your outing, and I'll see you back here in a few more years."_

 _Hand in hand Lily and Scorpius walk after their children towards the apparition point. Altair and Leo holding each of Orion's pudgy hands, guarding the youngest member of their family as he hopped over the cracks of the cobblestoned path._

 _They were so different, her boys. She wondered what it would be like to see them fully matured into men. Would they be just as close as they were now? Lily could only hope they were. One thing was for sure, they would always be the most precious gifts Scorpius had given her of all._

"Lily, my love. We have to go," she hears Scorpius' voice cutting through her dreams.

She blinked slowly, Ollivanders fading into the walls of the Room of Requirement.

"We need to get to ready for the feast," he says, hand stroking her arm.

"Do we have to go?" she sits up, leaning forward to rest her head against his now clothed body.

"We'll be pushing our luck if we don't. We've already been absent for most of the day…"

Lily nuzzled his neck, closing her eyes. All she wanted was to go back to those precious moments where their love shined through their children. She could care less about the feast Rose had spent weeks preparing.

"Next year we can spend the entire day together, I promise."

She smiled at the promise. Yes, next year everything would be easier. They would no longer have to spend hours hidden away or pretend they didn't know each other. All she needed was to be patient, but it seemed neither she nor Scorpius would be the one to announce to the world of their relationship.

Once Lily was dressed they carefully stepped out of their safe haven, the corridor empty – no doubt everyone getting ready for the night.

"I love you," she tells him after a kiss. "Thank you for today."

"You have nothing to thank me for. This is one of many holiday's will spend together, my sweet witch."

After one last kiss they move apart – one walking to Gryffindor Tower and the other to the dungeons, neither aware of the eyes that follow them. A smile filled with malice on the onlooker's face…

* * *

Anton stared up at the dark exterior of the building, in his hand the same note that had been delivered weeks past to Dominique alongside the roses. It hadn't been difficult to find out where Maroney lived – a smile and one giggly receptionist was all it took.

He supposed he was being a bit theatrical with what he had planned for today, but he did love a good show. And Stefan Maroney was about to have a Sweetheart's Day he would never be forget.

The doorman greeted him with a friendly smile, not all impeding his access inside. Just one look at his expensive suit and his overall way of carrying himself made Anton blend in easily with the atmosphere. To anyone he belonged inside such posh surroundings, although it was a little too gaudy for his taste.

Stepping into the lift he whistled his way to the top floor, thinking about how beautiful Dominique had looked today. Don't get him wrong she was always beautiful, but she was exceptionally so in that red laced dress of hers, especially when around her neck was the locket he'd presented to her. It was a family heirloom, nestled deep in his vault and worthy to be worn by his witch. He'd finally have some use for all those shiny stones and jewels – _DING_!

Fixing his cuffs Anton walked down the corridor with measured steps, giving away nothing at all if anyone were to see him. The beauty of being a Greengrass was how well they fit in anywhere – so natural and _innocent_.

"Apartment 20F," he read off the number on the door, knocking once.

The sound of footsteps neared before the door was unlocked and he was face to face with the man of the hour, Stefan. Without waiting for an invitation Anton walked right inside, looking around the apartment.

"Excuse me, you can't just walk into somebody's home! Do I even know you?"

"Anton Greengrass. We went to school together," he replies, studying the table set for two – candles and roses adding a romantic touch. "I was voted most handsome, most likely to succeed, most delightful to be around; the list goes on."

"You were in Slytherin," Stefan says. "Yes, I remember. I saw you at the Ministry Gala in December…what are you doing here?"

Anton didn't respond right away, studying the triptych adorning the wall. "Apelles, 350 B.C."

"It's one of a kind, quite expensive."

"Oh, I know. My family has the original, although this one is an excellent forgery."

"It isn't –"

"I'm not here to talk art with you," Anton took a glass of champagne from the table, drinking from it.

"By all means please tell me why you just barged into my apartment."

"You and I have someone in common…"

Stefan looked to Anton in question, obviously lost until realization seemed to dawn on him. "Get out. I don't know what that bitch said to you, but like I told her brother I'm not someone anyone wants to mess with."

Anton set the glass down calmly. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just call her that. Truthfully, I wouldn't waste my time with a worthless piece of shite like you, but unfortunately you decided to taunt someone very precious to me by sending her roses and this note."

He held up the white card for Stefan to see, touching the fireplace and silently placing a hex on it to keep everyone where they should be.

"It was a joke," Stefan explained.

"I didn't find it funny."

"Stupefy –"

"Expelliarmus."

Anton easily caught Stefan's wand, placing it inside his blazer.

"Give me back my wand."

"I will, but first things first…" Anton waved his own wand in a downward motion, forcing Stefan to his knees – his body completely immobile. "As a child I was taught quite a number of things; one of them being to respect women. Now you obviously seemed to have missed that lesson as a child yourself, but don't worry I'm willing to help those in need."

Stefan screamed out for help, fear radiating off of him.

"No one is going to hear you; I made sure to put a silencing charm in place. Wanted to keep things nice and romantic for us mate."

"Let me go! You'll pay for this!"

"I sincerely doubt that."

"Look, if you let me go I'll leave her alone and I won't press charges against you."

"I think it's a little too late for apologies. And unlike you I actually have status in this world, so Azkaban isn't in the cards for me if you want to go down that route…"

Anton's tone was chillingly sweet, and it only seemed to make Stefan's fear grow that much more.

"Before we get started, everything that I'm going to do is your fault. You made me do this, understand? I'm not usually so violent, but you brought out the worst in me."

Stefan's eyes flash to him in hatred only to flinch within seconds, letting out an earth shattering scream as Anton pointed his wand and simply murmured "Castro".

Without a single blink of his eyes, Anton twisted his wand until blood covered the front of Stefan's pants. It was a gruesome scene – Stefan motionless as he was castrated, tears streaming down his face.

"She was a child, an innocent little girl. You made her believe she was worthless, but the only one worthless was you. Dominique is haunted by what you did to her and now you will be too."

Anton moved his wand again, his wrist slowly turning. He didn't react to the screams coming from Stefan, his face void of emotion.

"Forcing yourself on her didn't make you a man it made you a coward. A real man _**never**_ hurts a woman. How can you look at your mother when you raped an innocent girl and tore her world apart?"

His wand continued twisting.

"I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again. I can't give you over to system for you to lie your way out of Azkaban, no, this is what you deserve."

His wand finally twists violently and Stefan falls onto the marbled floor, gasping.

"I want to start a future with Dominique and your memory is a problem for me; knowing that you are enjoying your life while she suffers with the scars. You'll leave England and never step foot anywhere near her again…" Anton kneeled next to Stefan. "Don't worry, you won't die from this. I want you to live so you can suffer just as she has.

Stefan choked on his sobs, glancing up at him through his left eye.

"If you tell anyone what happened I'll cut out your tongue next. Would you like me to do that?"

"Ple…ase…"

"Don't beg. You didn't care when she did and I don't care to hear it from you. Now I need to hear from you that I won't have to make another trip down here because it's a little out of my way. Go on, say the words."

Stefan closed his eyes, hands gripping between his legs. "I…promise…"

"You promise me what?"

"That you'll never see me again."

"That I won't ever see your _worthless face_ again," Anton corrected.

"That you won't ever see my worthless face again."

Anton stood back up. "I want you gone by the end of this week. I give you a week because you'll need a few days to heal, but I'll be watching. If you go to Dominique or to the Aurors it'll be the last thing you do."

"Leave!"

"No need to be rude, I'm going."

He made show of checking his appearance in the mirror, and even went as far as to take a bite from the salmon as well as another sip of champagne.

"Salmon is a bit dry and the champagne could be better, but overall how romantic. Enjoy your night."

"My wand," Stefan calls out.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me," he says, taking out the wand and throwing it towards the balcony doors. "Fetch."

Stefan cursed after Anton as he walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him silently. Just as before he entered the lift calmly, whistling as if he hadn't just emasculated another man. _Man_ , he scoffed to himself. What he had done was entirely for the good of everyone.

Scum like him deserved what had happened.

The door to the life slides open and on his way out, he sees a pretty witch asking for Maroney's apartment, poor girl.

"Have a good night," the doorman smiles.

"You as well. Happy Sweetheart's Day."

It was raining when he apparated outside of Greengrass Manor, the smell soothing him and erasing the stench of blood. He doesn't hurry inside; instead letting the downpour drench his clothes and him. It takes Anton by surprise at seeing Bastian doing the same – his brother sitting on one of stone benches and looking into the newly restored gardens.

"Bastian?"

He doesn't appear to hear him, too lost in whatever was going through his own head most likely.

"Brother?" Anton called out again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He finally looks up and Anton isn't sure if through the rain he's seeing clearly, but thinks that maybe Bastian is crying.

"What's wrong Bas?"

"I know everything…I know about the babies, my children."

Anton's expression saddens. "Bastian –"

"Am I really such an awful human being that I never noticed she was pregnant?"

"Of course not –"

"I must be. She's my witch! She's my witch and I wasn't there for her, no one was. I was always so caught up trying to please our family and lamenting myself when she needed me!"

Anton watched in silence as Bastian cried out everything he felt – anger, sadness; everything. He wished he could say something to fix all this pain, but it would all be useless. Iryna and Bastian needed to heal together just like Dominique needed someone to be there for her, to guide her.

"Bastian I could tell you how sorry I am, but it won't change what happened. What I can say is that you being out here while she's inside won't fix anything. Mourn together, be there for her."

"She's pregnant again…"

"With better reason you need to be with her right now."

Bastian dropped his head to his hands, elbows on his knees as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Iryna is afraid to lose this child and you need to be her strength – she can't do this on her own.''

"What kind of father could I be? I told her I wanted children, but now…how can I help her if she loses another one? I'm useless! She deserved better than me."

"Maybe that's true, but she chose you. She loves _you_. Iryna loved you from that moment her mother slapped her in front of everyone for not being able to dance and you lifted her onto your toes, teaching her how. From that day she saw you as the only man she would ever love. It nearly killed her when mother announced your betrothal to Diantha."

"I never felt anything for Diantha."

"Don't tell me, tell her! Let her know that you will always choose her. That you will choose this baby no matter what happens."

"I've made a mess of my life."

Anton wrapped his arm around Bastian's shoulders. "We both have. _But_ sometimes falling apart lets us realize that there is a lot worth fighting for. Do you think you have something worth fighting for?"

Bastian glanced back at the manor. "I'm a bloody idiot."

"Glad you finally agree – hey, wait up!"

His shout is ignored as Bastian ran inside, looking nothing like his usual stoic self. Fuck, this had been the longest day in Anton's life – celebrating the holiday with Dominique, castrating a man, and saving his brother's marriage. And people say you can't do everything in one single day.

Iryna is at the top of the staircase when Anton steps into the foyer, Bastian staring up at her like some gaping fish. It would have been a cute scene had his brother not smelled like a wet dog or looked like one – the moron ruining a priceless rug with his muddy shoes.

"I'm sorry for running out on you," Bastian says, climbing the steps less quickly than the dash he had made inside.

"I understand –"

"Please let me finish," he takes her hands in his. "I know I've been an awful husband to you. The day we married I swore to care for you and make you happy, but I haven't done any of that. Of all the people in my life you are the one person that has never let me down –"

"Excuse me –"

"Shut up Anton!" both Iryna and Bastian shout out.

"Well, fuck you two then."

They throw him a glare before turning back to one another.

"Where was I?" Bastian asks.

"I've never let you down."

"Ah, right. Of all the people in my life you are the one person that has never let me down. You have loved me unconditionally to the point where I know if I asked you to die for me you would without hesitating. You are the only woman I have and will ever love Iryna. I…I'm not good with this kind of stuff…" he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"You're doing great," she laughs.

"This is worse than watching a baby deer being murdered," Anton muttered to himself.

"What I'm trying to say is that things will change between us. I won't neglect my duties to you anymore, nor will I ever give you reason to doubt my love for you. This child is a blessing, but Iryna all I need is you. I don't care if we can't have children and I will never cast you aside because of that. Never."

Iryna wipes at her eyes. "I'm sorry. You know I'm not a dramatic woman –"

"It's alright. You can cry or be angry; you can hit me if you want – I'd more than deserve it. You can feel whatever you want, sweetheart. This isn't Faye Manor, this is your home."

"For being an arse you're quite good at making a girl swoon," she jokes, smiling through her tears. "You even got yourself all wet out in the rain as if we were in some melodrama."

"You're the only witch I'd ever do this for."

"I think my eyes are bleeding…" Anton gags.

Iryna throws her arms around Bastian, kissing him passionately and not caring at all that her dress was now wet. He kisses her back with equal fervor, one hand in her brown hair and the other on her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Bastian? Why on earth are you doing?" Vera's voice cuts through the moment.

"Hello Mummy," Anton grins up at her.

"I see my youngest is alive, good. Bastian?"

Bastian pulled away from Iryna, but his arms remained around her. "I was out in the rain…"

"Obviously," Ander drawls, joining them. "The question is why you decided to ruin a three century old rug?"

"And giving quite a show snogging his wife as if they weren't taught better than that," Vera folds her arms across her body, frowning at the lack of propriety being shown by her eldest and daughter-in-law.

"I completely agree Mummy," Anton says, leaning against the staircase's railing. "Bastian do keep your needs under control, quite rude to act like that outside of the bedroom."

"Anton go to your room," Ander orders. "Do you remember where it's at? You haven't stepped foot inside the manor in days."

"That's not true; I stopped by for clothes."

"Anton," Vera sighs tiredly.

"Fine, fine. Don't want to stick around anyway. I had a rough day," he climbs up the steps, kissing his mother's cheek on the way. "I castrated an animal."

"You what?" Ander asks, his tone conveying disgust while the others look at Anton in shock.

"Castrated an animal. It decided to get in my way and I had to deal with it."

"And you chose to cut off its balls?" Bastian arched a dark brow.

"Yup. Night, family."

"Anton," Vera took hold of his elbow, stopping him from leaving. "When you say 'animal' you are referring to an _**actual**_ animal right?"

"Sure," he nods, resuming his whistling as he walks off.

His bedroom is a welcoming sight, though it was definitely missing a certain strawberry blonde to make it even more so. He threw his blazer onto a nearby chair, undoing his cuffs as he thought of Maroney and his lack of…well, you know.

It wasn't that he found pleasure in hurting anyone, but his methods had been necessary with this type of situation. As a child his family had taught him that when a person attacked you or someone close to you then the punishment had to be severe. This wouldn't erase Dominique's trauma, but it served as poetic justice for her and any other innocent girl that passed through Maroney's hands.

"You get what you give indeed," he murmurs, taking a rose from the bouquet on the accent table – surely placed there yet again by Thistle.

Perhaps he'd have to get used to the room being slightly more feminine…Dominique's own bedroom was airy and decorated in lighter tones. He smiles, recalling these past nights spent beside her in bed. The first night – the one after she'd received Maroney's warning – Anton had made it clear that he would be fine sleeping on the couch or even on the floor, but surprisingly enough Dominique had been comfortable enough to offer the other side of her bed.

They'd stared at one another, her eyes timid until she fell asleep. It was the first time in his life that he'd slept with someone next to him without having sex beforehand. They hadn't needed to because at that moment they had shared an intimacy much stronger than sex. Her trust in him to allow him so close went beyond any touch or words passed between them.

He didn't require any more time with her to know that she was the one person he needed in his life. Anton wanted his days to begin and end with her, he wanted to travel with her and see Dominique smile at something new; he wanted a life at her side. Merlin, he even thought about how happy he'd be to see children ruining his best suits with their sticky fingers.

He wanted a life with Dominique.

A knock drew him away from such sweet thoughts – the door opening to allow his mother entry into the room.

"Did you put Bastian in the naughty corner?" he chuckles.

"Funny," she rolls her eyes, standing in front of the vast collage on one of the walls. "You put the photographs back up."

"Yeah, I thought they looked better there than in the drawer they were in."

"You were always so good at photography…"

Anton stood next to her, touching an image of a smiling child he'd met in Thailand. He wondered if Dominique had ever been there. Where would she like to go? She found beauty in so many things that he knew she'd love exploring small towns and meeting the locals, learning new customs.

"So, are you going to tell me where you've been? Or should I ask with whom?"

"I've…" he glanced to her, deciding to be honest. "I've been with Dominique Weasley – we're in a relationship."

Vera pressed her lips together, looking back to the collage. "Always knew you were my rebel. I thought you were joking when you introduced her. Can't wait to see the reaction you're going to get from everyone."

"Are you angry?"

"That you found someone that brought you back to life? No, I'm not angry. For the last six years you've been so distant, broken, and I've felt helpless. This girl has obviously changed all of that and I can't thank her enough. You don't know how difficult it was to see you and Bastian fight, and now everything feels normal again. I have my son back."

Anton's eyes soften. Of all the people that had suffered his aloof attitude, his mother was the last person he meant to hurt with it. She had gone through her own pain and suffering with the loss of her parents and Emilian; she didn't deserve to shed another tear.

"I haven't been the best mother –"

"Mum –"

"If I had I would've known how to help you as she's done in a matter of weeks," she says over his objection. "I cannot and will not oppose someone that has made you smile again. That has mended what for years was broken."

"None of what happened to me was your fault mum. I…I made a mistake. I put my faith in someone that didn't care enough for me and I see that now. Never will I blame you for my own stupidity."

"You loved that person, the one that hurt you?"

"I thought I did, but now I see I was more in love with going against what I was taught."

Her delicate brows pull together. "Against what you were taught? She was –"

"Completely unsuitable in every sense of the word. Dominique is nothing like her and I plan on one day making her my wife, should she agree of course."

"It's that serious?"

He ran his finger over an image of tumbling hair – _her_ strawberry blonde locks. "Yes, I've never been more serious about anything or anyone in my entire life. I would like all of you to accept her, but know that I won't allow her to be looked down on."

She took his hands in hers. "Dominique will be welcomed into this family, I'll see to it."

"Thank you."

"I won't lose you again Anton."

"Your hands are shaking…"

"One of the many effects of not taking my usual potions."

His lips curve into a smile. "You've stopped?"

"If my son can come back to me when I thought him lost, then I can do this for him and his brother. I'm done drugging myself and missing the moments in my children's lives. When Emilian died, I felt so alone and when Bastian was born, I should've never allowed for Cressida to be the one in charge of his upbringing or yours. Those potions won't heal the pain of losing the people I loved – it will only make me lose more."

Anton wrapped his arms around her, kissing her blonde hair. "I love you mum."

"Oh, my darling rebel, I love you a thousand times more. You and Bastian are my entire world."

He closed his eye, breathing in the smell of vanilla that clung to her. Somewhere he thinks Emilian is smiling down on him and their family. Perhaps this was all his doing.

Perhaps Emilian had sent Dominique into his life to open his eyes.

Their world was currently up in flames, but their family was standing together when not long ago they had been so broken. Slowly the haunting silence of Greengrass Manor began to fade until one day nothing but laughter resonated off every wall.

" _You can't catch me!"_

 _"Elayna!" a seven year old boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes chased after his younger cousin._

 _From behind them Bastian and Anton laughed as their children played in the gardens just as they once had._

One day.


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy Easter lovely readers! Sorry about the late update, but I was in Hawaii getting some much needed sun for spring break. How are you guys doing? Thank you as always for the lovely reviews, and as promised the drama officially starts now! I'm so excited for these final chapters, but a little sad to have everything wrap up. A lot will happen in these upcoming posts, so please be patient on how quick I update. I don't want to rush anything as it wouldn't be fair to you guys or these characters that I've truly grown to love. Oh and one more thing I do know that Quidditch ends around May, but as I've said before my timelines are different and I've changed things to fit my schedule hope no one minds. There will also be time jumps so bear with me please. Happy reading!**

Violent Flint walked into her dormitory with a skip in her step. This Sweetheart's Day was definitely looking up when only hours ago she'd been glaring at everyone and everything for the lack of gifts she'd received.

"So Scorpius is fucking the littlest Potter," she sits at her vanity, running a silver-plated comb through her dark hair. "What would her brother say I wonder?"

She laughed to herself, knowing exactly what Albus' reaction would be. The only problem was how would she get the information to him? No one would believe a word from her about someone as _sweet_ and _innocent_ as Lily, so she'd have to think carefully.

Scorpius would pay for saying no to a witch like her – Violet would see to it. If he thought he could just throw her away when she'd been nothing but loyal he was about to have a rude awakening. There was no way she was going to allow someone as stupid as Lily Potter to end up being the next matriarch of the Malfoy family. If Violet didn't get that ring then neither would that ridiculous child.

How did she of all people worm her way into his bed? Worst of all how did she get Scorpius to say he loved her? Hearing him say those words had driven a knife straight through Violet, anger and jealousy tearing her apart. More than ten years had she been in love with him and not once had he ever felt anything towards her. It killed her. It killed her to know that worthless bint had made him fall in love only by spreading her legs like some whore. She must have given him some kind of love potion…That was the only for him to have felt anything towards the girl.

Potter didn't deserve him!

She was never drilled by her parents to be perfect in order to find a suitable husband.

She never went through those countless lessons that Violet and every other pureblood girl in her circle had gone through.

She should not be able to take one of the most important heirs in their world for her own when she was nothing.

Violet deserved him. The Malfoy name was meant for someone of her upbringing not for a child that still played dress up for Merlin's sake! The world would have to stop spinning for her to allow Potter a chance at what was rightfully hers. Astoria beat her mother years ago, but Violet would not lose Scorpius.

"I won't allow her to ruin my life," she threw the comb back onto the vanity, knocking over a bottle of perfume.

Potter should have just have fucked Scamander – Violet's smile returns at that last thought. Of course! No one would believe her if she said Lily was in a relationship with Scorpius, but who wouldn't believe Lysander? The bloke was in love with her anyway, so he would definitely cause a scene…

Touching up her makeup quickly she leaves the dungeons much faster than she had entered them, searching out the Ravenclaw. If she was lucky her time wouldn't be wasted waiting for him in the Great Hall. The faster Violet delivered the news the faster Scorpius and Potter would be under fire, hopefully Albus slapped the bint in front of everyone!

She squeals inwardly with excitement.

The feast had already began by the time she stepped foot into the hall, teachers and students alike enjoying what Weasley and the rest of the Prefects had set up for the festivities. Some of the ghosts were even in attendance, but Violet only cared about one guest in particular and he was standing only a few feet away.

"Lysander," she greets as if they were long lost friends, earning a look from his brother.

He blinked at her use of his first name. "Is there something you needed Flint?"

"You can call me Violet – we're about to get very close."

"Excuse me?"

"Can we talk without your shadow glaring at me?"

Lysander glanced over his shoulder to Lorcan. "Give us a second."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, go enjoy the feast."

Lorcan looked unconvinced, standing there for a moment longer before exhaling deeply and walking off towards the rest of the crowd.

"What do you want?" he asks her.

"Let's use a nicer tone with me, sweetie. What I'm about to tell you will have the power to ensure you get what that little heart of yours desires most in the world."

He cocked a brow. "And what's that?"

"Lily Potter."

His expression falters.

"Do I have your attention now?" she purrs.

"What do you know about Lily?"

"I know she has her attention where it shouldn't be…"

"Don't try to make yourself interesting, speak."

"Now, now, be nice. This type of information isn't just anything –"

"It comes with a price you mean."

"A small one, yes."

She closes the distance between them, running a sharp nail over the small patch of skin left shown by his opened collar. He swats her hand away and tries to step back, but Violet doesn't allow him to.

"I want you to promise me that you will do everything to keep her and Scorpius apart."

"What did you just say?"

"Promise me."

He takes her hand in a tight grip. "Tell me what you know."

"Your precious Lily Potter is fucking Scorpius Malfoy in secret. I saw them less than hour ago in a very intimate embrace and the word 'love' was thrown around a few times."

"You're lying…"

"Why would I lie to you?"

Lysander drops her hand, blue eyes frantically searching for Lily and finding her laughing with Hugo while on the other side of the hall was Scorpius. To anyone else Violet's words were nonsense because it couldn't be possible. Lily had never actually spoken to the bloke…

But all the signs were there.

That stupid bracelet around her wrist the day after her birthday.

The many times she had disappeared only to be seen hours later.

Her new attitude.

Then there was Scorpius who barley gave anything away, except for those small glances.

That smile when she walked into the Great Hall.

The way that even apart their bodies were leaning in towards each other.

"Where did you see them?" he glared down at Violet.

"Seventh floor in front of the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry."

"You're positive?"

"As positive as I am that you're standing right in front of me."

Lysander tried to control the thousand emotions running through him all at once. He'd known, somehow he'd always known. That day when he and Lily had gone on their first and only date Scorpius had walked into Madam Puddifoots when never before had he been seen in such a place, and then his eyes had only been on Lily no matter Heloise being there with him.

The signs only grew clearer, especially with the memory of Lily dancing with Scorpius at the Ministry Gala. Lysander had seen the way he'd held her and worst of all the way Lily had gazed up at him with… _love_.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Because no one would believe the word of Slytherin like me if I said anything. I leave this information in your hands, don't let me down. Potter could be yours with Scorpius out of the picture so be smart about it."

He stares after her as she struts off towards the rest of her housemates, a smirk adorning her pug-like features. Somewhere next to him he hears Lorcan calling to him with his hand placed on his arm, but the room is closing in all around him – suffocating him. The image of Lily with Scorpius, kissing and…and being intimate all he could see and hear.

"I don't feel well," he's able to utter before pushing his way out of the Great Hall, his brisk steps turning into a full on run that carried him away from everything and into the safety of Ravenclaw Tower.

Once inside his dormitory Lysander slowly slid down to the floor, head falling against the door as he allowed Violet's words to fully sink in. He'd loved Lily for so long and it was his silence that had driven her to be with someone clearly unsuited for her, but now this was his chance to change all of that.

Scorpius would only tarnish her reputation and cause a drift between Lily and her family. She'd be left with nothing all because of her disgusting infatuation – because that's what it was, an _infatuation_. Lily was blinded by some stupid need to rebel and surely he only viewed her as some toy to get back at Albus with.

No, no he didn't. Lysander was sure that any man could see Lily's worth that went beyond her obvious beauty and Scorpius had fallen for her – it was impossible not to. That didn't change how wrong this was though. She would lose the respect people had for the Potter name because of her silly schoolgirl romance.

He needed to speak with Albus without a doubt, but perhaps it was best to make sure that Violet had seen more than just a kiss. If it had been nothing more than that then it would be unwise for him to cause a scene…he'd have to get all the facts. One thing was for sure: he would not be witness to Lily ruining her life. She would thank him later for his interference, for being there for her always.

 **The** weeks pass without as much as a single clue to a secret relationship between Lily and Scorpius. They're careful, insanely so. At breakfast Lysander is sure to keep his gaze locked on every expression and glance given by either of them. He lets nothing slip past him, but it seemed that Violet had fallen into a moment of sheer luck with what she'd witnessed because Lysander had found no proof of anything. To be honest Lily seemed more interested in one of his housemates, Sophia. He'd seen her constantly keeping an eye on the other girl, going as far as to glare at her until she ate more than just the slice of toast on her plate. Scorpius too was giving nothing away, his attention never lingering anywhere near Lily.

"What in the world do you keep staring at?" Lorcan asks – voice heavy with annoyance. No doubt his twin was frustrated after the strange attitude he had taken these past days.

"Nothing."

"It's obviously something if it's turned you into some kind of zombie. Just look at you Lysander, you…are you even listening to me?"

Lysander rolled his eyes, finally turning away to look at his brother. "Do you need something? I don't need a lecture from you at this moment."

"A lecture from your older brother is exactly what you need."

"Older brother? We're twins –"

"I'm five minutes older, ergo your older brother. And as your older brother I have to tell you to let it go Lysander. You only keep hurting yourself more by thinking that one day Lily will turn to you."

Lysander stabbed his fork into the uneaten egg on the plate. "What do you know?"

"I know that she doesn't have the same feelings you have for her."

The egg's yolk runs over the plate, soaking the slice of toast and potatoes. Lysander watches the path made by the bright yellow liquid as if captivated by the sight. It reminds him of Scorpius, something shiny for Lily to be enthralled with, but then it ruins everything. Both the bread and potatoes were now left with a distasteful appearance after being touched by the yolk.

"She's confused," he murmurs, pushing the plate away from him.

Lorcan rolled his eyes. "What I'm going to say to you might be a bit cruel, but you need to stop acting like a child for once. Do you want a witch that will love you beyond words or a witch that will force herself to be content with her life, to settle?"

"She won't settle," he sneered.

"Do you really believe that she won't?"

"I've know her since we were children! I've loved her all my life and damn it all I'm the only person that will ever love her like this!"

"Are you hearing yourself? Everything you just said had something to do with you and what you think is right. Neither you nor Lily could ever be happy together because I don't even think you are in love with her. You want her yes, but if you loved her then you would be willing to give her up for the sake of her happiness."

"Are you done?"

Lorcan stared at him as if not recognizing the person in front of him. "What did Flint say to you at the Ball?"

"She made me realize that sometimes you have to be the villain to make sure everything falls in the right place. There are times where people should be made to remember where it is they exactly belong."

"I don't like what you're saying Lysander…"

Lysander stands from the table, fixing his Quidditch robes. "You don't have to like it. Just know that I am taking your advice more or less from a few years back. I don't plan on being quiet anymore, especially when she is making the worst mistake of her life."

He doesn't wait to hear anymore from Lorcan, following after his teammates to the Quidditch field where in less than an hour he'd go up against Scorpius in another matter. Lysander like all of the other seekers had more than once been beaten by him on the field, but he wouldn't allow the cup to fall into Slytherin hands yet again. That cup was just one more thing that he would take away from someone as worthless as that Death Eater spawn.

Henry Davies, the team's captain gives a motivating speech about how proud he was of all they had accomplished this season and that even if they lost this last game he would always remember playing beside them. Professor Flitwick joins them as well, giving them his own advice about always using their minds and never cheating. Everyone is bursting with excitement as they hear Hugo starting up the game. The last game for many.

"Lysander," Henry joins him where he stands at the front of the team line.

"Henry."

"I know you're feeling a lot of pressure right now, but like I said win or lose we're a team. You of all people know that and to be honest it's because of you we made it this far so what I'm trying to say is that once the game is over I'm handing you the badge."

Lysander's eyes widen. "What about Emily?"

"She was actually the one that suggested it and I completely agreed. Congrats, mate."

"I won't let you down."

"Don't let the badge down," Henry grins. "And hey Malfoy is quite good don't feel bad if we don't end up with the snitch."

Lysander's mood immediately grows somber once more. For a second he thought about being a prick and telling Henry where to put his advice, but it wouldn't have been fair to attack him when he wasn't the thorn at his side.

"Have fun out there Scamander."

"You too."

His reply was barely one, though Henry doesn't seem to notice the lack of excitement as he turns back to face the entrance of the tunnel. Lysander does the same shortly after, but his attention wasn't on the sounds coming from the pitch or even on this moment at all. He was lost in his own thoughts – thoughts of Lily, Scorpius, and of himself. Lorcan had been afraid to hear him voice out such cold words and frankly he had as well, and now everything was suffocating him again.

 _Do you want a witch that will love you beyond words or a witch that will force herself to be content with her life, to settle?_

Hearing Lorcan say that to him had hurt him more than anything. It hurt him because deep down he knew how right his brother had been. Lysander could fool himself into thinking that one day Lily would love him and maybe she would if she forced herself to. Forced. It was a horrible word and it would break her spirit – a fiery, brilliant spirit.

Could he live knowing that he had been the one to break her?

"Today's game is not only the final game of the season, but it's also the final game here at Hogwarts for many of these players. Henry Davies will get to continue his path in Quidditch with the Chudley Cannons," Hugo says from the commentator's box. "Let's all wish him the best and hope he doesn't last too long in a team that changed their motto from "We shall conquer" to "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best". Scorpius Malfoy will also be trading in the old green and silver for a Ministry badge as he takes up the fancy position of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister himself! In other words he now has the power to fuck us all over, so best of luck to anyone that was ever rude to him and wants to have a life anywhere in Great Britain."

Lysander's hold on his broom tightens considerably. Scorpius could keep every fancy title there was, but why should he be allowed to keep Lily for himself? He hated Albus! His entire existence went against what her family had fought against! Why did he have to fall for her when he had never seemed to look her way?

"The moment we've all been waiting for ladies and gents! Slytherin and Ravenclaw will fight for the coveted Quidditch Cup in a game to the death. Will Scorpius Malfoy go into Hogwarts' history as the undefeated champion? Or will Lysander Scamander win it all for Davies and the Ravenclaw team? Enough questions, bring out the contenders!"

Henry gives the team a smile before flying off, leading them onto the field where cheers circulated all around and the stands dawned only the colors of the two teams playing. Scorpius and his team were on the right of Madam Hooch, Derrik slicing the air with his bat noisily as he sized up his counterparts.

"I want a fair game," Madam Hooch looks between Henry and Scorpius. "Slytherin has the call for the coin toss."

"Heads," Scorpius says.

The galleon is tossed into the air and swiftly caught by Madam Hooch. "Slytherin will have the quaffle first. Good luck."

At the sound of her whistle they soar into the sky, seconds after the snitch is released and as always out of sight faster than anyone could blink. Lysander still his broom, hovering in the air a few feet away from where Scorpius had done the same.

Scorpius nods at seeing him near. "Scamander."

Lysander can only stare at him, trying to see what it was that made Lily go against everything she knew. Scorpius was wealthy and supposedly one of the last true pure-bloods, but he doubted that was what attracted Lily. The bloke didn't even look to have a kind bone in his body so why had she give him something as sweet as her love? Had she given him more – No! He couldn't imagine Lily allowing Scorpius to put his disgusting hands all over her.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" Scorpius asked.

There were a lot of things that Lysander would like to say to him and yet he couldn't voice any of them. All he wanted to do was erase every thought of them together from his head. To go back in time and tell Lily how he felt from the very beginning. His honesty could've prevented this entire situation.

"Let's just get through this game," he mutters, glancing around for the snitch.

"By all means say what you feel I'm all ears."

"I _**said**_ let's get through this game."

Scorpius studied him, appearing surprised by this newfound attitude of his. Well, good! Lysander wanted him to realize that he wasn't just a doormat to be walked all over with. He wouldn't stop fighting for Lily.

"Have we finally found our bark?"

Lysander ignores the taunt, eyes still searching for the snitch when he catches sight of Lily in the Gryffindor stands. Her entire presence radiated stronger than the sun itself. As cheesy as it may sound her beauty went beyond anything he could ever say.

How could she have allowed herself to be so foolish?

Of all the men on this bloody planet – muggles included, why did she have to love Scorpius Malfoy of all people? Could life really be this cruel? He'd rather see her ending up with some simple muggle that knew nothing of magic over seeing her with the Slytherin. It'd kill him, but it'd be better than seeing her waste away because of a stupid mistake.

A sudden movement brings him back into the game where he sees Scorpius racing past him to catch what could only be the snitch. He does the same, pushing his Comet forward until he's neck to neck with him.

"Malfoy and Scamander are closing in on the snitch!" Hugo narrates excitedly. "Now we've seen a scene like this back in October where Malfoy came out victorious, holding up the snitch with that lucky arm of his. Will he be able to pull a breakneck stunt like last time? Scamander is talented – beat out our very own Albus when he caught the snitch in a match where Gryffindor had been winning, so maybe he'll get lucky. I don't know about you guys but this game is already giving me some heart issues."

Scorpius' fingertips touch the snitch, but it's thankfully gone within seconds. The last thing Lysander needed was to end up looking as stupid as the Hufflepuff seeker when he was beaten less than a minute into the game. He had already been humiliated more than enough and if that were to happen Lysander wasn't sure he'd be opposed to aiming a hex into Scorpius' arrogant face.

"And like that our game continues tied at zero to zero! Fun fact: the snitch being used today was actually used the last time Slytherin faced Ravenclaw in 1950 where Achaeus Greengrass – Malfoy's great-grandfather – led the complete destruction of Ravenclaw, beating them by more than three hundred points. Make your great-granddaddy proud Malfoy!"

Did Hugo know, Lysander wondered. He was the commentator, so favoritism wasn't supposed to be showed for any team, but the way he so easily spoke about Scorpius was annoying. Lily was always close to Hugo…Was he an accomplice in this?

"You look like you're having a mental breakdown," Scorpius comments.

"Would you stop speaking to me? We aren't friends, Malfoy."

Scorpius looked amused and it irked him to see that his tone was taken for the other's amusement. He wasn't trying to be funny!

"Come on Scamander tell me what has your panties in a twist?"

"Fuck you."

The noise around them fades, neither appearing to care or notice that one of their teams has finally scored. Lysander thinks it might have been Slytherin, but he could care less at this moment. Is Lily watching him and Scorpius? He snorts. She's probably more worried about her precious Death Eater than him.

"I really must have done something to piss you off," Scorpius chuckles. "Did I eat your dessert before you could have a bite?"

He sees red. The words twisting his stomach unpleasantly to the point that he might hurl because of how sick this all was. A part of him also felt insulted that Scorpius and Lorcan had made him appear as if he only wanted Lily like a child wanted a shiny toy. He loved her! He loved her more than anyone ever could.

 _You sure about that? Because to me it looks like you're just angry at not having what you think is rightfully yours…_

Lysander silences the voice in his head that agrees with Lorcan – the rational part of him. The part of him that made him a Ravenclaw. Right now the only side he wanted to listen to was the irrational part that screamed at him to fight for what he wanted.

"Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" he forced the words through his teeth.

"Please. The suspense is killing me."

"What's bothering me is that you think you can erase everything your family did by manipulating someone that is obviously not thinking straight. That through them you can pretend to be someone you're obviously not."

"And who exactly is it that I'm manipulating?"

Slytherin scores again or at least he thinks they have from the commotion coming from the green and silver adorned side of the pitch. He spots the snitch behind Scorpius, near the Gryffindor stands.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," he replies before hurrying towards the snitch.

Scorpius easily catches up to him, the agility of his Firebolt better than that of his own Comet unfortunately.

"Malfoy and Scamander have spotted the snitch yet again while the score is now at twenty to zero, Slytherin leading the scoreboard!"

The distance between him and Scorpius begins to grow, but he won't give in. Lysander speeds up until he can clearly see the snitch that was almost in his rival's hand. He knows it's wrong. That he shouldn't. But he still does. As he shortens the distance once more he knocks his shoulder into Scorpius', causing him to lose the snitch and almost spinout.

"What's wrong with you!" Scorpius shouts out, regaining his balance.

He says nothing when he suddenly feels a gust of wind slamming into him, his broom giving out from underneath him and it's his tight grip that keeps him from falling straight onto the ground below.

"Merlin's beard, Scamander is hanging off the end of his broom!"

Lysander hoists himself back onto his broom carefully, though his broom still felt strangely unsteady.

"Trying out for the ballet?" Scorpius drawls.

The reply he was about to give cuts short at seeing the one person he'd never imagine wanting to hurt him. _**Lily**_. Unlike everyone around her she doesn't seem surprised at all that he'd almost fallen off his broom, her hand slowly moving away from her mouth.

She'd hexed him.

Had almost hurt him for Scorpius.

There it is, he thinks to himself. The one sign he needed to know the truth of their relationship.

A wave of hurt rocks through Lysander. It's like a spider web, intricate, yet strong. The world around him distorted slowly and when it came back into focus he realized what Lily was capable of doing for Scorpius. Did all these years of friendship mean nothing to her?

That's when his anger comes, unleashed without thought of consequence. It burned so bad like fire lacing his veins and creeping up his spine, his skin was a sore looking red but all he could feel was desire; desire to hate. Mild manner Lysander – intoxicated with an emotion he had no intention of ever feeling.

Scorpius turns around slightly to follow his gaze, finding it locked on Lily. Her green eyes, falsely innocent stare back at them both before resting her head on Albus' shoulder, his arm wrapping around her shoulders to shield her from the cold.

Albus.

Albus was the answer to everything.

When Scorpius faced him again he was sure all the hate he felt was visible in his expression, but the Slytherin is just as emotionless as always. There was no ounce of fear at having possibly been discovered, nor did he beg for Lysander's silence. Nothing. He showed nothing.

"Some people like to go for what's out of their reach, but there is a reason why certain things cannot and will not be for them."

His words though spoken softly echo louder than the game. He wishes more than anything that Scorpius would show at least one ounce of emotion even if it was annoyance. But he doesn't.

"Are you done?"

Lysander's eyes narrow at Scorpius' cold tone.

"Save the advice for yourself Scamander. I dare say you'll need it more than I when you realize that in fact there will at times be something we want that is out of reach and we should fight for it so long as the feelings of want are _**mutual**_. Do you think there are mutual feelings in what you want?"

Scorpius doesn't wait for his reply, flying higher up to get a better view of the pitch and spot the snitch.

"Slytherin scores again! They are slowly inching their way to the Cup, but Ravenclaw still has plenty of time to get their name on the scoreboard while the snitch has yet to be caught by either Malfoy or Scamander. If you still haven't placed any bets place them now!"

The game was a series of unstructured lines, players going back and forth; up and down, the quaffle flying overhead only to be caught by someone on the opposing side. Players ducked before being hit by either a bludger or another oncoming player – movement, never ending movement. From the stands students shouted in support and even some of the professors allowed themselves a moment of freedom, showing their own excitement.

It wasn't an easy match. The few times Slytherin had been able to score were only due to a small fault in the Ravenclaw defense that when fixed later made it impossible to get by. Derrik on the other hand was the main reason for the lack of points on the Ravenclaw side of the scoreboard. He was impossible to get through, hitting more than a decent amount of players with a bludger and sticking close to the goalpost at all times.

No one blinked in fear of giving the advantage to their opponent. While the whole school could only hope that the game didn't run three months long as it once did according to Quidditch through the Ages and as Hugo was currently mentioning after having entered the fifth hour of the game.

"I'm just saying that this game better end before either team captain has to graduate or more importantly before Malfoy has to see his hairstylist for his monthly appointment to touch up those tricky roots – HEY!" Hugo covered his head as Scorpius flew over the commentator's box.

The snitch was fluttering over the Slytherin goal posts, taunting them all. Its gold exterior shining under the late afternoon sun to create a movement of color on the tallest post.

"No one make a sound!" Hugo whispered. "Malfoy has spotted the snitch right above Slytherin keeper, Kenton Shaffer. How he plans on getting it without taking down Shaffer and getting himself killed in the process is beyond me. Finally some excitement! Meanwhile Scamander is too busy picking flowers on the other side of the pitch."

Lysander scowled as he raced into the swarm of players – barely avoiding a bludger to the head, but not able to get through the barricade formed by Derrik and two other Slytherins.

"Scamander is intercepted! This game is seconds from being over if Malfoy can get his hands on the snitch!"

The whole pitch grows silent with all eyes on Scorpius as he slowly climbed onto his feet atop his Firebolt.

"Merlin and Morgana, Malfoy has gone absolutely mad!"

Scorpius inched closer to where the snitch sat while ignoring how high up he was and how dangerously close his feet were to the edge of his broom.

"I can't watch," Hugo covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers.

Lysander tried pushing past the swarm of players only to be blocked again and again until he finally gave up, watching Scorpius as he underwent a suicide mission. Somewhere in the stands he knew Lily was also staring at the scene in absolute horror. Was it completely awful of him to wish the moron would fall onto the ground below?

"Malfoy you better not die," Derrik murmurs.

Everyone gasps in unison at seeing Scorpius stumble for a second before catching himself and standing back up without ever losing focus. His right arm is outstretched, fingers almost touching the snitch.

"No one tell me if he falls," Hugo says.

Kenton was ready to catch Scorpius should he fall, but tried to stay still all the same as to not scare off the snitch and ruin what was now a sure victory for their team.

Slowly, inch by inch. Almost… _Shite_!

Scorpius lunged for the snitch when it was about to fly off, body colliding with the post harshly as he fell through the hoop.

"He's dead! He's dead! Oh my sweet Merlin, he's dead!"

The entire Slytherin team barreled towards their captain at seeing the dramatic fall only to stop short as Scorpius' trustful Firebolt caught him midair. In his hand the one sign of victory: the snitch.

"Holy shite! Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin has defended their title as Hogwarts' Quidditch Champions!"

The Slytherins explode with cheers – fists in the air and eyes flung wide. They are electrified, awake, soaring to new heights of emotion. Every single person dawning green chants Scorpius' name until even Hugo throws up his notecards.

"Screw it," he says. "You go Malfoy!"

When Scorpius lands Derrik leads the team over to him, congratulating him and wanting to have a moment with the man of the hour in his last game. As they revel in their victory the Ravenclaw team watched on with disappointment and one with anger at the loss.

"Good work out there Lysander," Henry offers a smile, but Lysander could care less about what the other wizard had to say. His eyes are only on Lily as she bit down on her lip to keep her smile at bay.

"Malfoy has achieved what every player on these four teams want: to be remembered! He started his journey as seeker back in his second year and became captain during his fifth year, winning the moniker of Slytherin King each time he caught that snitch. While today he hands over the badge to Roman Aragon his name will be added to our trophy room where only the best get to be."

Madam Hooch accompanied by Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick step onto the stage that had magically appeared on the pitch. In the middle of the stage was the enormous, silver trophy cup, with four handles designed after the four Houses' emblematic animals.

"There it is the Quidditch Cup in all its glory," Hugo grins. "For the first years that may not know this the Cup is traditionally kept in the office of the reigning champions' Head of House; Professor Slughorn has held this honor for the past five years. While there is no award given to the losing team, Professor Flitwick will perform the handover of the badge to the team's new captain."

"Are you coming?" Henry calls to Lysander at seeing him not heading to the stage.

Lysander turned his glare away from Lily. "Yes," he follows.

The ceremonial handover is not as exciting as it would have been for Lysander years ago not only because of the loss, but because of who he had failed to beat. Scorpius would never face him in another game after today and Lysander's ego was beyond bruised at knowing there would be no rematch. He hated knowing that Lily was amongst the crowd watching her lover enjoy his blasted win as if he deserved anything in this world.

"With Scamander now at the helm of the Ravenclaw team we move onto the Slytherin handover and trophy presentation!"

Lysander watched bitterly while Scorpius was cheered as he stepped onto the stage with Roman Aragon, the team's replacement seeker. Professor Slughorn proudly shook Scorpius' hand and awarded him an honorary badge on an elegantly crafted wooden board. Madam Hooch even gave him a quick hug, recalling his first flying lesson with her and wishing him the best no matter his chosen career.

"Are you alright Lysander?" Emily asked.

"I just don't know why we're making such a big production for Malfoy," he replied.

"Even I have to admit he's a great Quidditch player."

He scoffed.

"Hey, we win some and we lose some. You did well out there."

"Not well enough apparently."

Once Derrik had received his own award for his skills as beater the Slytherin team eagerly awaited the trophy presentation with Scorpius front and center. This was the moment that came only with hard work and true talent; the moment every team captain here wished they could have experienced.

"Finally, the trophy presentation! After six intense matches where three teams battled it out and Hufflepuff did whatever it is Hufflepuff normally does, Malfoy will lift the Quidditch Cup one last time!"

Madam Hooch carefully took the silver trophy from where it sat before handing it to Scorpius and stepping back for him to lift it into the air. When it's above his head an impressive display of colorful confetti exploded onto the pitch alongside another wave of boisterous noise. The Slytherin team celebrated, passing the trophy around them or in Derrik's case popping open a bottle of champagne to dump on Scorpius.

"And with the Slytherins celebrating their claim on the Quidditch Cup this is how we end another season of the most beautiful sport in the world. While we bid farewell to a number of players and welcome new faces onto the pitch, one thing is for sure: Scorpius Malfoy is graduating and Gryffindor might actually win after five years! This is Hugo Weasley, Hogwarts' number one commentator signing off."

It's an array of movement all around as the students all climb onto the field – some to bask in the glory of victory and others mourn the loss together. Lysander doesn't fit into either side of the pitch. His feet are moving, carrying him to his only objective.

"Albus, can I speak with you?"

 **Spring** washed in like the tide, advancing confidently with warmth and white sunshine one day and retreating the next. On some days the new vibrant hues of the pansies and daffodils were bathed in tepid air that encouraged them gently, on others the wintry wind gusted fiercely - demanding a return to the bitterness of the months before. But like the tide, the spring would not be stopped, it pushed on right into April, banishing the chill to memory.

The blossoms arrive like cake frosting on the trees in delicious creams and pinks. The petals burst out from lower down the branches leaving the tips still in tight bud. After the denuded trees of winter their new and splendid clothes are a joy to see. Spring, spring was the season of rebirth and beauty.

"You're so beautiful," Scorpius murmured in awe as Lily smiled into the tulip he'd given her earlier today.

"You've said that already," she laughs softly, setting down the flower and walking over to where he was leaning against the one of the bed posts.

"And I'll continue to say it every day for the rest of our lives."

She lifting herself onto her toes, kissing him sweetly. "Can't you skip tonight's rota?"

"Again?"

"Yes."

He chuckled, holding her to close to him and running a hand through her long hair. "As much as I want to stay in bed with you I fear Weaslette will murder me for missing the last rota before the Easter Holiday."

"I won't let her hurt you."

"You'll protect me?"

She grins. "For you I'll face Rose's wrath."

"You really must love me."

"So, so much."

"You're making it hard for me to say no."

"Then don't say no to me," she loosens his tie. "We haven't had a lot of time to be together as of late with Albus wanting to be with me every second of the day."

Scorpius frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you that might be the reason for Albus' sudden attitude…"

"Go on."

"Lysander knows about us –"

Her eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

"The day of the Quidditch match he more or less told me that I needed to know my place and that certain 'things' weren't meant for everyone."

"Lysander spoke to him," she murmurs. "But why hasn't Albus said anything?"

"There's no proof of our relationship."

"So he's probably trying to find it."

"Most likely. Don't worry, I'm going to speak with my father the moment I walk into the Manor tomorrow and we'll go from there."

"No more secrets," she sighs happily.

"I get to take you on a real date."

Lily glanced around the Room of Requirement, eyes falling on the unmade bed and all the trinkets she had added to the furniture Scorpius mended throughout their time here. "I'm going to miss our time here…"

He snorts. "You're going to miss being in a dusty room with spiders at every corner and what I'm sure is a bird's nest on that cabinet over there."

"It adds character."

"It adds risks of airborne illnesses aside from being eaten alive by a spider."

"Does a little dust upset your delicate, feminine sensitivities?" she bit her lip in amusement before letting out a squeal as he pushed her onto the bed, his body hovering over hers.

"What have I said about that smart mouth of yours?"

"That you love it when it's wrapped around –"

Scorpius kissed her, cutting her words short and smothering her laughter. "You're incorrigible Lily Potter."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm sure I can up with something," he nipped at her jawline. "But it'll have to wait because if I stay in here a minute longer Weaslette will have my head on a silver platter."

"Tell her you were too busy making her cousin a very happy witch to tend to her temper tantrums."

"Something tells me that won't float well with her," he stands back up, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Will I see you on the train tomorrow?"

"Of course. Meet me in Compartment F, yeah?"

She nods happily, resting her head on his shoulder as they step out of the Room of Requirement and into the quiet corridor. There was a soft breeze wafting through the castle – warm and calm, making for the perfect night. Lily looked back to the stone wall where their secret room lay behind. It wasn't that she'd never see it again, but if things went as Scorpius wanted them to then there would be no need to hide in there anymore.

Scorpius pressed his forehead to hers. "I'll miss this place too. As much as I dislike its… _character_ we have a lot of happy memories in this room."

Lily smiled up at him, leaning up to kiss him. His warm lips against hers caused shivers to run up and down her spine as they always did. She wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck and pushed her fingers through his soft hair. She didn't think she could be happier when she was suddenly pulled out of her blissful existence by a fierce tug on her arm that had her tumbling out of Scorpius' hold and onto the floor. She glared up at her assailant and into the furious eyes of her brother, Albus.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

"Do you want me to knock?" Dominique asked Anton after they'd been standing in front of the plain white door of a small home on the outskirts of Wiltshire for the better part of ten minutes now.

He shakes his head, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door himself. From inside they hear the sound of stomping feet coming towards them and for a second he thinks of taking Dominique's hand and just apparating out of this entire situation. There's no time. The door swings open to reveal the child he'd seen in Diagon Alley, smiling up at them with her front tooth missing.

"Hi," she says.

It's Dominique that returns the greeting, Anton still feeling like he was about to throw up all over the front porch. "Hello. Is your mother home?"

"Lucy what did I tell you about opening the door –"

Anton's stomach churned at the voice, glancing away from the child and to Darcy who had appeared. She was shocked from the looks of it, but also appeared to be equally infuriated by the sight of Dominique at his arm.

"What are you doing here?" she asks coldly.

Lucy tugged at her mother's skirt. "Who are they Mummy?"

Darcy ignored the child. "What are you doing here?" she repeats.

"I need to speak with you," Anton finally replied.

"We have nothing to talk about and we were just on our way to the park –"

"It won't take long," Dominique cuts in, seeing Anton's intention of leaving. "We could join you so that your evening isn't interrupted…"

" _ **We**_ ," Darcy sneered as she said the word. "Sorry who are you again?"

Anton rolled his eyes – Darcy knew exactly who Dominique was. "Would you stop being a child for once? I'd like to speak with you…please. It'll only be a few minutes I assure you."

Darcy huffed. "You have ten minutes, but we're going to the park."

"Lead the way," Anton motioned with his free hand.

"Let's go Lucy."

They don't have to apparate; the park – a muggle park was just around the corner. It wasn't too busy given the late hour, but there were still a few children running around and the odd dog walker.

"Can I go down the slide?" Lucy asked.

Darcy lets go of her hand, not at all seeming interested what the child wanted to do. "Stay where I can see you."

"I can go with her and let you two talk," Dominique offers a small smile to Anton, following after Lucy.

 _Damn it_ , Anton groans inwardly. He needed Dominique at his side for that much needed moral support, not playing babysitter over by the playground.

"You wanted to talk," Darcy sits on a bench with her arms crossed.

He sits down after taking a deep breath, something he'd been doing the whole day to be honest.

She's watching him with a guarded expression. "What do you want?"

"Closure," he says.

" _ **Closure**_ ," she laughs mockingly.

"Yes."

"For yourself or because she won't let you get between her legs until you forget me?"

Anton bites his tongue. "Look, I'm not here to fight and I would rather you not drag Dominique into this because no matter what you think she has no ill intentions towards you."

"I always knew you felt something for her. I saw the way you would glance at her just like all the other idiots at Hogwarts. Did you sleep with her while you were with me?"

"Seriously? You're asking me that when you have a child that if we put our heads together and do the math would mean that you fucked someone following the end to our relationship. You have absolutely no right to ask me if I was ever unfaithful."

"I never meant to get pregnant," she glanced over to her daughter. "I moved to America and met her father – a wizard as well. We had a few drinks…nine months later she was born. I was angry at what you did to me."

"What I did to you –"

"You left me Anton! I waited hours for you to meet me in front of our portkey until I realized you'd chosen your bloody family over me."

He shakes his head in disbelief. Was she honestly blaming him for everything?

"You told me so many times that you loved me and chose _**them**_ in the end."

"They're my family –"

"And what was I to you? Was I just another mudblood to fool around with?"

"I never saw you like that and you know it!"

Darcy glared. "I asked you to leave with me. If you loved me there would never have been a choice –"

"And if you loved me, you never would have made me choose. You're pointing a lot fingers at me, but do you even care to know how I felt? Do you care to know that for six years I drowned myself in alcohol and stopped speaking to my own brother? I blamed him and Iryna for my pain and I see now that they saved me from making the worst mistake of my life. I blamed them because I hated facing the truth. The truth that is me not loving you."

She winced at his words. "How can be so cruel as to say that to me?"

"I'm being honest, not cruel. Cruel was you giving me an ultimatum and telling me that my family didn't love me because I was just the spare. That they wouldn't even miss me if I left because they had Bastian. Cruel is you enjoying your life so easily when I felt like a monster for leaving you."

"I needed to make you choose because I knew that they would never have let us be together!"

"You made me choose because you didn't love me! Because you only cared about what you wanted and didn't give a fuck about how I felt at the thought of leaving my parents, my family behind."

"I loved you – I still do Anton."

"I don't think that's true Darcy. I think you wanted to be the one to say that you were able to make a pure-blood male leave everything for a muggle-born. You hated my kind for how they treated you and in my stupidity I allowed you to play with me until the end."

"I won't deny having that goal at first..."

Anton laughed without humor.

"But then as I got to know you I fell in love. You were so different from the rest of the pure-bloods…"

"You mean I was more stupid?"

"No! You were kind and actually seemed to care about me –"

"That's because I did care Darcy."

" _ **Did**_? You don't care about me now?"

"I don't feel anything for you now."

"Is it because of her – that stupid pure-blood over there?"

"Careful. I won't let you offend Dominique."

Darcy glanced around the park desperately as if searching for something to save her from the reality of his feelings for the other witch.

"Give me a second chance," she begs abruptly, eyes desperate.

"What?"

"I'll erase the pain of all these years Anton just give me a second chance. You weren't willing to make the choice to leave your family, but I am. If you ask me to leave with you this very moment I will."

Anton stared at Darcy in disgust. "You have a child –"

"She was a mistake."

"How can you say that? How can you be such an awful human being?"

"Don't judge me for loving you."

"You're sick! She's you're daughter and you'd be selfish enough to abandon her just as your mother did to you."

"Never mention that woman to me!"

"Mummy?" Lucy called as she and Dominique walked back to them, both worried at having heard them shouting.

Anton stood up from the bench, taking Dominique's hand. "You asked me if I felt anything for you and I'd like to change my answer. I feel sorry for you Darcy. I'm sorry that your mother didn't choose you when she abandoned you in that orphanage. I'm sorry that even after a war people still continued to treat muggle-borns like filth. I'm sorry that you would be willing to choose yourself over someone that should mean the world to you."

"Anton –"

"The day I have children I will always choose them over everyone else, including myself," he goes on, his hand shaking against Dominique's. "I hope that one day you can be the mother that your daughter deserves. Goodbye Darcy."

Anton walks off before she can reply, his pace brisk and almost impossible for Dominique to keep up with in her heels. He keeps walking until both the park and the past that had plagued for so long are far from view.

"Anton, please slow down. I can't in these shoes."

He stops at hearing Dominique's voice calling to him. They're standing on a bridge overlooking the River Avon, its water glistening under the fading sun.

"Anton," she places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"She asked me to give her a second chance," he says, staring straight at Dominique. "I want you to know that because I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Darcy was willing to leave her husband and child for her own selfish reasons."

Dominique looked just as appalled as he'd felt moments ago.

"For the longest time I would have nightmares of her begging me to choose her – it's why I rarely slept. I'd wake up before I said anything and I remember wondering every day what my answer would've been. Today I had that chance, but do you know what came into my head at that moment?"

"No."

"I thought about you," his lips curve up slightly. "That if you were the one to ask me to walk away from everything I'd say yes. Then I remembered you would never force an ultimatum on me…"

"I could never ask you to choose between me and your family. They are a part of you and because I love everything about you I already love them as well."

As soon as the last syllable escapes her lips, she finds himself interlocked in a kiss. The tender touch they share makes the world around them disappear. There isn't anything else in the world except the burning flame of their love. Something about this moment makes Anton feel like everything will be alright from now on. All that pain, hate, and emptiness he'd felt for so long all seemed worth it now. Dominique made everything worth it.

"I love you," he says, and the words almost don't seem adequate enough to describe his true feelings for this beautiful woman.

She lets out a single laugh. "You don't know how long I dreamt of you saying that to me. Are you sure?"

Now it's his turn to laugh. "I'm sure. I love you Dominique – do you have a middle name? I suppose I should have asked you that before you got me into bed now that I think about it."

"We haven't slept together," she says shyly.

"You still got me into bed."

Dominique laughs again. "Elayna. My middle name is Elayna."

"Elayna," he tests out the name. "I like it. Well, Dominique Elayna Weasley I would like to say to you that I am completely, irrevocably in love with you. I love you now and I will love you tomorrow, and every day until you decide that you're beyond too good for me."

"Never," she moves closer to him. "I'll never think that because I'm completely, irrevocably in love with you too. I have been from the moment I met you all those years ago."

He wipes the tear that had fallen down her cheek with his thumb. "You don't know how long I've been searching for you."

For so long Anton had wandered blindly in search for who he'd thought had been Darcy and now he knew that it had been Dominique all along.

"I was never far away."

"I'm going to make it up to you Dominique," he promises. "I'm going to make up for all those years ago when I should have been brave and made you mine from the start."

"It would have saved us a lot of time."

He chuckles, nodding in agreement.

"I know about Stefan…" she says.

"What about him?"

"My mother told me that he suffered a burglary and it cost him his… _manhood_. It was you, wasn't it?"

"I just wanted to make sure that both my past and yours was put to rest."

"Anton, no! What if he presses charges against you?"

"He won't. We reached an agreement."

She sighs. "You shouldn't have had to dirty your hands for me."

"I don't regret what I did. And I know that it won't change what he did, but it was a small price for him to pay."

"Did it hurt him?" she whispers.

Anton recalls the screams of agony that Stefan had given. "Quite," he replies.

"Good. I don't…I don't ever want to talk about him again, okay?"

"Okay."

Dominique breathes out deeply, smiling shortly after. "What happens now?"

"We let Scorpius and Lily take the all the major hits and then we tell everyone we're also madly in love – OW!"

She draws her hand back after the hard pinch she'd just giving him. "We are not allowing them to take any hits for us!"

"It was a joke!"

"You're such a child."

"Mummy is that you?" he quips.

Dominique pursed her lips unamused. "You're going to make me regret this aren't you?"

"For the rest of your life," he steals her retort with a passionate kiss, her soft moan mending the final piece of his once broken world.

" _Twins?" Anton repeats as the healer coaxed another push from Dominique. Somewhere near the window is his mother with his newborn son safe in her arms, heavy rain beating down on the manor._

 _The sound of thunder is nothing compared to the loud cry that echoes through their bedroom after another ten minutes of intense labor. Dominique's striking features now absolutely drained as her head fell back against the soft pillows behind her._

" _It's a girl," the healer announced._

 _Dominique laughed. "Go to her," she says to Anton. "Go meet our surprise and then bring her to me."_

 _He nods, placing a kiss on her forehead before moving over to the end of the bed where the healer was waiting for him to cut the umbilical cord. Once the spell is said the baby is quickly cleaned and covered in a soft blanket to match her brother's own._

" _You were definitely not what I was expecting," he says to the infant once in his arms. Unlike her brother, Edric, she had inherited his dark hair and her eyes that were wide open were emerald green. "But you are no less dear to me."_

Rain fell around them suddenly, drawing them apart from their kiss. The once cloudless sky had darkened and as it was known to happen in England had released a downpour within second.

"They say April showers are the most beautiful," she laced her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm. April showers bring the flowers of May and it's a reminder that even the most unpleasant of things, in this case the heavy rains of April, can bring about very enjoyable things indeed – even an abundance of flowers in May. It gives way to new life."

He smiles at her explanation. "What's today?"

"April 3rd."

"Then today marks the beginning of my life with you."

Her lips press against his once more, not at all caring that they were completely drenched or that their magic had found each other's and made a tree that had yet to bloom next to them come to life with an abundance of blossoms.

" _Edric and Elayna," the healer writes out the names carefully on the birth certificates. "Born April 3_ _rd_ _."_

April. April makes all things new.


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm so, so sorry for having taken so long to update. April was a very busy month for me, but I'm back at it again! We are seriously so close to the end my lovely readers can you guys believe that? This chapter that you're all about to read was actually the center piece for this entire story and after months of it being in bullet points it officially became a published chapter. Having Albus find out about Lily and Scorpius honestly made me so sad because we are now officially in the climax portion of the story. Thank you all for the reviews on last chapter, makes me so happy to have so many of you care for many of characters and get angry at others. Okay, I'll stop talking and let you guys get to the moment I know was long awaited. Happy reading!**

Lily stared up at her brother's burning gaze, eyes identical to hers in color but not much else. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold; hard. In that moment she knew he was already far away. In that moment she was the enemy.

"Answer me," Albus thundered.

She opened her mouth once…twice…nothing came out. She tried to stand, thinking it would be better for this confrontation to happen if she was at least on her feet. Annoyingly her hip throbbed in pain after the violent fall she'd taken seconds ago.

"Albus I can explain –"

"Explain. Fucking explain!"

"Enough!" Scorpius went to her, keeping Lily at a safe distance from Albus. "I won't allow you to yell at her like that."

Albus turned his glare to him.

"Albus, please listen to me," Lily pleads before his temper lashed out against Scorpius.

He's shaking, hands balled into fists. "I didn't want to believe it…I couldn't imagine my sister…my baby sister," he swallows as if having tasted something repulsive. "I've known for days, but it wasn't until tonight that I finally had the courage to check the Marauder's Map and saw you with him!"

"I didn't want you to find out like this –"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I ruin the surprise party? Was I supposed to RSVP or something?"

"We were going to speak to everyone this week," Scorpius replies with a surprisingly steady voice. She's glad at least one of them still had a tight hold on their composure.

Albus closes the distance between them, backing Lily up between him and Scorpius. "How dare you speak to me you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" he sneers, shoving Lily aside to take aim at Scorpius with his fist.

Lily uttered a yelp as Scorpius' head snapped to the side with the force of Albus' hit. His hand went to his bottom lip where a trickle of blood fell freely, its dark color vibrant against his light skin only for it to vanish a second after.

 _Astoria_ , she thinks to herself before rushing over to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Albus grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! You had no right to hit him!" she struggled against his hold.

His grip tightens. " _ **No right**_! He's a worthless, scheming Death Eater that is playing with you to get to me! Do you actually think he cares about you? No, he doesn't!"

"And you're so self-centered that you think everything is about you! Is it such a farfetched idea that someone might actually have feelings for me?"

"If by 'someone' you mean the thing standing behind you then yes, it is a farfetched idea Lily! I don't know whether you're too innocent or an absolute idiot for not realizing that all he wants is to get between your legs and then tell everyone about it!"

"Well then he had the perfect opportunity to do so months ago when I willingly spread my legs for him!"

Lily's words only fueled the fire that burned inside of Albus to the point of him raising his hand against her. She flinched awaiting the impact, but it never came.

"Raise your hand at her again and it'll be the last thing you do," Scorpius snarled, his own hand locked around Albus' in a vice-like grip that made her brother cry out in pain. "You can say whatever you'd like to me and I'll even let the hit you just gave me slide, but don't think for a second you can lay a single finger on my witch!"

"She's my sister –"

"Because she's your sister you should show her some respect!"

"She lost all respect the moment she became a whore and started sucking your –"

Albus stumbles back unable to finish the vicious onslaught as Scorpius' fist collides with his face, his nose bleeding profusely after the impact.

"One more word," Scorpius followed him as he fell only for Lily to draw him back to her by his arm.

"Please don't he isn't worth it," she pleads.

Scorpius looks down at her, eyes softening at her plea. "Your sister loves me and I love her," he turns to Albus. "Nothing you say or do will change what we feel, understand?"

"Love," Albus scoffs, wiping at the blood with his fist. "In what world do you think that filth like you could ever be with someone like her? You're no better than the dirt under everyone's shoes."

"That's not true!" Lily defended Scorpius viciously, angered at hearing what so many thought of the man she loved. He was better than all of them and Merlin forgive her if she wasn't ready to use Crucio on her own brother for being so cruel.

"Shut up!" Albus roared back.

"No! Scorpius is twice the man you are and I won't stand aside while you insult him as if being in love with me and caring for me were a threat to humanity."

"Lily…" Scorpius tried reasoning with her not to stop her obvious agitation towards Albus.

"I'm not some victim in a melodrama that was seduced and plundered Albus. We fell in love – _I_ fell for him a long time ago. But if you want to blame someone for this being the worst day of your life, then blame me. I wouldn't let him go even when he kept telling me that being with him wouldn't be easy. He didn't want to sleep with me because he said I deserved better than him, so please do enlighten me about how wrong Scorpius is for me!"

"He is the son of a Death Eater –"

Lily let out a bitter sound. "He might be the son of a Death Eater but he's kind, loving, and everything I want. You…You're the son of Harry Potter and that doesn't stop you from being cruel, selfish, and worst of all a coward –"

Scorpius pulled her behind him when Albus made to lunge at her, his body shielding her and giving Lily that much needed comfort at this moment. She silently thanked him for not leaving her to face Albus' wrath alone.

"Bloody hell Albus!" Hugo's voice suddenly breaks through. He's breathing frantically as if he'd just ran from Scotland to Hogwarts, his entire face a tomato red. "I'm a commentator not a damn chaser. I'm sure…I'm sure there is a perfect explanation," his eyes looked to Lily and Scorpius, gulping loudly. "Lily doesn't even know the bloke. I…surely there is an explanation –"

"He already knows, Hugo," Lily murmurs, silencing his rambled attempts to defend her.

Albus turned to face their cousin, his expression growing angrier if possible. "You knew? You knew what she was doing and didn't say a single word to anyone?"

"Al –"

"You knew!"

Hugo paled as Albus advanced towards him.

"Leave him alone," Scorpius says. "I ordered him to keep quiet."

"You ordered him…"Albus glared back at Scorpius, laughing bitterly. "You turned my cousin into a lapdog…Slithered your way between my sister's legs…You…PIERTOTUM LOCOMOTOR!"

Lily gasped as Scorpius suddenly pushed her out of the way as one of suits of armor jumped down from its plinth, swinging its sword towards where they had been standing only moments ago.

"Are you fucking mad! You could've killed your own sister!" Scorpius shouted angrily, wand pointed at the statue to keep it immobile.

Lily pushed herself off the floor slowly, her head now dizzy and adding to the pain she had already felt at her hip. She saw Hugo trying to wrestle Albus' wand from him only to get an elbow to the nose before another spell cracked through the corridor. Scorpius silently defended himself, the suit of armor coming to life once his hold on it had fallen.

"Stop!" she begged.

Neither man heard her pleas this time. They fought to overpower one another, throwing spell after spell and moving under the suit of armor's swings that were now aimed at them both. Hugo rushed to her, holding her aside while one of the walls to her left was blasted into nothing but debris. She had no doubt that the whole castle was awake by now and would soon rush down to see what was happening, surely Rose and the other Prefects would at least.

"You're both going to get expelled!" she tried once more to no avail.

"Should we just let them fight it out?" Hugo asked.

She turned to glare at him. "No! They'll kill each other if we don't do something."

"Mum always said it was better to die at Hogwarts than be expelled from Hogwarts – Ow! What was that for?" he rubbed at his upper arm after the punch she had just delivered.

"For your comment. Now make yourself useful and help me pull them apart!"

"And risk getting decapitated by an oncoming spell?"

"Hugo!"

He ran a hand through his red curls. "Merlin anything but my hair or face or any part of me really –"

"Hugo!"

"This is what I get for being such a damn good cousin," he sulked.

"And I'll love you forever more if you get your arse over here and help me before one of them gets seriously hurt."

"You try to get Scorpius and I'll go for Albus."

"Expulso!"

Lily and Hugo duck to avoid an explosion of shattered glass.

"Let's hurry before they destroy the whole castle," she rushed towards Scorpius, keeping a safe distance from the suit of armor and the onslaught of spells going on. "Scorpius! Scorpius, please, please listen to me. Albus isn't worth you getting expelled! The whole castle is awake by now from all the noise! Please walk away!"

He ignores her, aiming a hex at Albus who narrowly escapes it. With her hands balled up into fists she heads over to him, slightly angry that he had pointedly ignored her because she knew very well that he had in fact heard her. The slight moment where he wanted to glance her way had been evidence of that.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" she pulled at his arm, forcing him to look down to her. Across from them Hugo was backing Albus into a pillar, trying to put some distance between him and Scorpius.

"Get back Lily, you'll get hurt," Scorpius says to her angrily.

"No."

"Lily –"

"Stop this Scorpius. Albus will be Albus, but you're better than this. I know you are," her hands go to his face to keep him from looking at anything except her. "Walk away. There might still be time for you to head down to the dungeons or we can come up with some story to tell the professors, just stop fighting or you'll get expelled."

"He deserves –"

Lily shakes her head, cutting him off. "Do it for me Scorpius and if not for me think of your mother? If you're hurt, you know exactly what will happen…"

It was a nasty trick for her to play, she knew, but Lily would use it if it meant protecting Scorpius. She didn't give a damn about any of the foul names Albus called her. They were just words after all and none of them defined the love she and Scorpius shared.

She makes to ask again, but the words come out as nothing more than a strangled sound from her throat as Scorpius pulls her against him and away from the suit of armor, preventing her from being crushed. Lily nestled further into his strong chest, gazing up at him with determination, their breath mixing together in heavy pants.

"Please, Scorpius."

He looks behind her to the suit of armor, taking a calming breath before moving his gaze back down to her and nodding silently.

She wants to reach up and kiss him, but thinks better of it with Albus still seething only a few feet away from them. Unlike her with Scorpius, Hugo was having little to no luck at calming her brother, although luckily he'd been able disarm him.

"Give me my wand Hugo! You should be on my side for what that insect has done –"

"Would you stop?" Lily asked tiredly. "Scorpius has done nothing except love me while all you have done is show me that you're incapable of caring about someone other than your own self. If you were half the brother you preach to be then you'd care about my happiness which I'm so, so sorry to tell you is because of Scorpius."

"Happiness," Albus rolled his eyes, wiping at the sweat that had formed on his brow. "Do you really think that our family would ever accept your little boyfriend?"

"Albus, Lily is right. We need to get out of here before we're all expelled," Hugo says, only to be shoved out of the way.

"Do you expect us to have tea and biscuits with him? Welcome him into our family with open arms and just forget who he is? Look at him Lily! You don't need to know his fucking name to know what blood runs through his veins."

"None of that matters to me –"

"It'll matter to you when everyone turns their back on you because of him. The entire wizarding world will see you as a traitor, a Death Eater sympathizer. But if that's what you want, then _**leave**_."

"Albus!" Hugo cries in outrage.

Lily's eyes widen, lips parting in shock. "What?"

"We're getting on the train tomorrow," Albus shrugs. "If you love him more than you love us, leave. Get on that train tomorrow and go with him. I'm sure it'll be easy for you to forget your family since you seemed to have already done that a long time ago."

She nods, blinking away the hurt she felt. "And you still wonder why I fell in love with him? Your attitude makes it so easy for me to walk away from you, but you're no one to disown me from this family."

"No one is getting disowned," Hugo argues, throwing a glare at Albus. "Let's all just calm down and get the hell out of this corridor before McGonagall decides to send us all on a one-way trip to London for having destroyed part of the castle!"

"If you were half the sister you're supposed to be there wouldn't be a choice between us and him, would there? You say you love him, but you're just a child that doesn't realize the potential he has of ruining everything for you."

Hugo groaned at not being listened to. "We're going to get expelled. Merlin, my mum is going to kill me for this."

Lily felt Scorpius' hand tighten around her waist. "You know nothing of what I feel for him," she says, covering his hand with her own in order to calm him as well as herself.

Albus smiled falsely. "Perhaps. What I do know is what kind of future you'll have with him. His mother comes from a neutral family did you know that?"

"Don't speak about my mother," Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

"Just imagine the names people called her once she married his father. I'm quite sure a few of those had cock sucking whore and Voldemort's bitch in there somewhere…"

Lily threw herself in front of Scorpius to keep him from attacking Albus, though to be honest he more than deserved getting his arse thrown off the Astronomy Tower. She resented her brother more than ever for having unwarrantably insulted Astoria only to get a reaction from Scorpius. How would he feel if someone had insulted their mother?

"Just shut up Albus!" Hugo shouted, pushing Albus away from her and Scorpius.

"Did I say something that wasn't true?" Albus asked innocently. "Do we not like to hear that your mummy probably got passed around by the Death Eaters and surely Voldemort too?"

This time Lily had no chance of stopping Scorpius from throwing up his arm and sending the cruciatus curse straight at Albus, nor was she able to do anything when said curse hit Hugo due to Albus ducking down like the coward he was.

"Scorpius no!" she shouted in horror, but her words were silenced by another more powerful voice that chilled her to the bone.

"Mr. Malfoy, put your wand down," Headmistress McGonagall ordered, casting a spell on the suit of armor to rid it of the enchantment it had been under as Rose and Neville rushed to Hugo who was now shaking violently on the ground in the aftermath of the unforgivable curse.

The rest of the prefects were being ushered back upstairs to calm the other students by Professor Slughorn and Flitwick. It was a scene that frightened Lily more than being faced with the Albus' wrath because it was all too clear what would happen next.

"Professor Longbottom, please help Ms. Weasley take her brother to the infirmary."

"Right away Headmistress," Neville carefully placed his arm around Hugo, helping him off the ground and carrying him away with Rose.

Lily stared after them miserably, feeling at fault completely for Hugo having gone through what he just had after all he'd done to help her and Scorpius. Merlin only knew what kind of pain he was in and the trauma the curse might have left in its wake. She turned back to face McGonagall whose catlike eyes were on all three of them. The silence rang louder than the shouts of only seconds ago and it scared Lily completely.

"My office, Mr. Malfoy. **Now**."

Albus smirked as Scorpius slowly walked over, his expression accepting what would surely be his expulsion from Hogwarts.

"No!" Lily shouted. "Please Headmistress, Scorpius didn't do anything."

"Lily go upstairs," Scorpius says softly, eyes pleading for her to now listen to him. "It'll be okay."

She shakes her head at him. "It was Albus who started all of this. He attacked Scorpius –"

"He attacked our cousin!" Albus contradicted with that same innocent look he gave everyone. "I was only defending you from his unwanted attentions –"

"You liar!"

"Silence!" McGonagall glared down at them. "I don't care who started any of this, but seeing as the two of you are obviously part of this mess you are coming to my office as well."

"Me? But I didn't do anything –"

"That is enough Mr. Potter! One more word and no explanation will keep me from having you expelled."

Albus wisely silenced himself, huffing as he pushed past Scorpius.

"Horace, please notify Mr. Malfoy's parents and the Potters. I need to speak with them immediately before I make any decisions."

"That won't be necessary, Headmistress. I'm seventeen –"

"Mr. Malfoy you are on very, very thin ice. I suggest you keep quiet before I have the Aurors strip you of your wand for what you just did."

Lily took Scorpius' hand in hers, hoping to give him a small ounce of calm. It wasn't helping that her own hand was shaking, but at least they were together or that was what she kept thinking to herself as they waited for their parents to arrive in McGonagall's office. For so long she had imagined this moment – well, not exactly this moment where being expelled from Hogwarts might end up being a result, but the moment where everyone knew of her and Scorpius. Like the muggles liked saying, "the cat was now out of the box" or something along those lines…

It took almost an hour for them to arrive; their parents. The ancient oak door made Lily jump when she heard the first signs of it opening. Next to her Scorpius tensed at hearing the faint click of heels on the ground, so precise and elegant even to the ear.

Astoria was the first person Lily sees entering the office, her emerald eyes roaming over Scorpius who in turn keeps his own gaze on the wall behind McGonagall's armchair. Her manicured hand reached out to gently turn his head to her, a red fingernail running over his lip almost pensively before she looked to Albus and then finally Lily.

His father's entrance was a thousand times more frightening than Astoria's. Lily had seen him a number of times from afar, but as he came closer to where they sat she could see that the likeness he and Scorpius shared ended where it began. Draco Malfoy exuded a coldness that made the entire room drop in temperature – a coldness Lily had observed in Scorpius from time to time. There was an arrogance in his expression, not as much as her Uncle Ron had always described from their school days but it was still there on the surface.

Unlike the Malfoys her parents practically run into the office, both searching for any trace of injury on her and Albus. She had to look down to her lap when Harry's gaze fell on her and Scorpius. Her poor father looked like he'd gone to hell and back with all the problems he was dealing with and now she'd just added another load onto the never ending pile.

"Albus; Lily, what happened?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"If everyone can take a seat," McGonagall motioned to the empty chairs beside Scorpius and Albus respectively.

"I rather stand," Draco replied tersely while Astoria took a seat, crossing her legs at the ankle and placing her hands on her lap; always refined no matter the situation.

"As you wish," McGonagall nodded, sitting up straighter and clearing her throat. "I apologize for having requested the presence of you four at such a late hour, but this was an urgent and most delicate situation."

"Did Lily and Albus do something Minerva?" Ginny frowned, throwing another glance at her children.

"Would one of you like to explain why we're here?" McGonagall lifted a thin brow, waiting for a response that never came. "No? Only an hour ago neither one of you appeared to be afraid to voice your opinions…"

"I honestly don't know why I'm here," Albus said, leaning forward in his chair. "I'm an innocent bystander that was attacked by the animal sitting to my right."

"Mr. Potter –"

"Are you referring to my son?" Astoria spoke calmly above McGonagall, seeming more amused than truly offended. "He must've done something terrible for you to speak of him in such a way, and you must've done something equally as grave for him to have broken your nose. Is that why we're here – because of a broken nose?"

"Not quite, Mrs. Malfoy. I fear that the situation is beyond a few choice words between house rivals or a broken nose. If none of those present will speak up, then I most certainly will. The seventh floor was turned into a dueling ring and left in ruins, a suit of armor was brought to life, and Hugo Weasley was attacked using the cruciatus curse all because of these three."

"Is Hugo alright?" Ginny and Harry exclaimed.

"He is currently in the infirmary with his sister and Professor Longbottom," McGonagall responded back solemnly before turning to Astoria and Draco. "Mr. Malfoy was the one to cast the curse. Abiding by the Hogwarts' rules his actions call for immediate dismissal and I would be forced to inform the Ministry of this incident."

"Is the boy dead?" Astoria asked.

"No, but –"

"Then I don't see why Scorpius would have to be treated as if though he used Avada Kedavra. Crucio while tremendously overrated is a terrible curse on that we can agree, but it isn't reason enough to have him expelled or his magic restricted…"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't believe you understand the severity of what your son did. Performing an unforgivable curse no matter which is classified as _**illegal**_ and the smallest penalty attached to their use is to have his wand snapped in half."

"He's just a boy, Headmistress. Will you have him thrown in Azkaban for a moment of carelessness?"

"Carelessness? We are talking about dark magic, Mrs. Malfoy. This type of magic is not and was not performed by simple _**carelessness**_. Your son acted with full awareness of what he was doing."

"And what warranted my son's use of such magic?" Draco finally spoke after having been quietly listening to the situation.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Can I just be expelled already?"

Lily's stomach turned uncomfortably at hearing his request. Was this all her fault? If she hadn't pursued him or maybe if she had kept her feelings a secret from him then this wouldn't be happening. Scorpius was so close to graduating and working for the Minister, but now it was all ruined because of her.

A sudden wave of calm runs through her, over her magic. It was like a blanket of warmth that secured her and told her everything would be alright. She looked to Scorpius, his expression still void of emotion, but the glance he gave her said everything. Lily had felt him. He had joined their magic at feeling her despair.

"You will not be expelled Scorpius."

"Mother, please –"

The sound of the door opening silences them.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Headmistress," Neville excuses himself as he quietly stepped into the room, offering Harry and Ginny a small smile.

"How is Mr. Weasley doing?"

"He's a bit shaken, but Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion to help him sleep for now. I wanted to know if his parents were already notified of what happened."

"Not yet. I wanted to speak with Mr. Malfoy's parents before any legal action was taken," she replies, looking to Scorpius. "His parents are Aurors…"

"I know," he says.

"Hugo doesn't want his parents to know," Neville informs them.

"What!" Albus exclaimed.

Neville ignores him, handing McGonagall a piece of parchment. "I took his testimony of tonight's events."

McGonagall takes a moment to carefully read over the statement, placing it aside when she's done and pursing her lips. "You'll have to thank Mr. Weasley later, Mr. Malfoy. His testimony of having taken a potion that gave him an allergic reaction, causing him to _**convulse**_ excuses you legally."

Lily wanted to laugh as McGonagall spoke to Scorpius. Hugo, sweet, wonderful Hugo had forgiven Scorpius and given a statement that cleared him of any charge.

"He's not seventeen, so that statement means nothing. Dad, you're the Head Auror do something!"

Harry sighed. "Albus, stop. If Hugo doesn't want to press charges, then we can't force him to."

"He obviously hit his head when he collapsed after being tortured by Malfoy!"

"Albus, quiet."

"Professor Longbottom, if you could please go back to Gryffindor Tower and help calm the students."

"Certainly, Headmistress."

As Neville closed the door behind him, Ginny frowned. "I'm sorry Minerva, but you said that all three of them had something to do with what happened tonight. What exactly was Lily's part in this? She's not exactly known for getting into any sort of trouble…"

"Well, it seems that on this occasion Ms. Potter was at the center of the dispute from what I gathered."

And the unease in Lily's stomach was back. Oh boy, here we go. She begged Merlin and Morgana to give her what strength they could.

"Lily?" Ginny calls to her daughter in need of an explanation.

"Malfoy manipulated my sister into being in a relationship with him, forcing her to lie to our entire family and Merlin only knows what else. Had it not been for Lysander, who told me what they were doing, she would have been in danger of both ruining her future and as we saw through his use of dark magic in danger of being physically hurt."

"That's a lie!" Lily snapped, standing up from her chair and glaring down at Albus. "Scorpius didn't force or manipulate me into doing anything with him. And he would never have hurt Hugo had you not attacked him!"

"Ms. Potter, sit down."

"Do you all see this?" Albus motioned to her with his hand. "My sister would never act like this had it not been for him! He must've placed her under Imperio."

"No he didn't!"

"I have to agree with the girl," Draco drawls. "I hardly believe that my son would put his own future on the line just to get under her skirt. More importantly Scorpius has never associated himself with someone of their…upbringing."

Lily grew smaller under Draco's scrutinizing gaze.

"Scorpius say something, or are you just going to sit there as you're accused of manipulating a girl you know to be completely unsuited for you?"

"Lily would never go anywhere near your son Malfoy," Ginny narrowed her eyes angrily at hearing someone talk down to her daughter.

"It's a lie," Scorpius whispered.

"There you have it," Draco rolled his eyes.

"I never manipulated Lily into being in a relationship with me – everything was consensual."

Draco and Ginny balked at what was now a clear confession of just what type of relationship Lily and Scorpius shared. Ginny tried recalling any sign of her daughter's feelings for the Malfoy heir only for her mind to return to the night Lily had told her about being intimate with a boy. A boy. A boy that now had a name. Draco on the other hand stared at his son in horror, gripping the back of Astoria's chair to the point of breaking it.

"I told you to take care of her," Harry murmured, pressing his face into his hands.

"You knew?" Ginny and Albus ask in shock.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius says. "This…I…Lily shouldn't be here, Headmistress. This was all my fault and I'll take full responsibility no matter the consequences."

"Bloody hell," Draco pushed away from the chair angrily.

"Lily now would be a good time to explain," Ginny tore her gaze away from Harry when he didn't reply back to her and Albus.

"I know it was wrong of me to keep this a secret, but we didn't have another choice."

Albus snorted. "You chose to keep what you were doing a secret because you knew we would make you see reason."

"Whether it was wrong for Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to keep their romance a secret is not the point of the matter," McGonagall says. "The problem I have is that multiple rules were violated by them, including the misuse of the Head Boy badge and the Room of Requirement."

"Room of Requirement?" Draco's brows drew together.

"It seems that Mr. Malfoy inherited his father's talent of mending what shouldn't be…"

A faint knock came at the door, interrupting them yet again.

"Enter," McGonagall orders.

Lily blinks in surprise at seeing Matthew Greenly entering the office, his footsteps just as soft as his knock on the door had been.

"Professor Sprout said you wanted to see me Headmistress?"

"Yes, I did, Mr. Greenly. Mr. Malfoy will no longer be Head Boy and I've decided for you to replace him for the remainder of this year's term."

"Him?" Albus asked angrily, surely having expected the badge to be given to him.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall holds out her hand, ignoring Albus' complaints as she had been doing most of the night.

Lily whispered a soft "no" as Scorpius unclipped the badge from his cloak, placing it in McGonagall's hand before it was handed to Matthew. The green and silver colors on the badge representing Slytherin slowly fade and in their place Hufflepuff's yellow and black gleam.

"Mr. Malfoy's duties will now be yours starting tomorrow morning. I will have Ms. Weasley informed and she'll help you in your new role as Head Boy."

"Will Scorpius be a Prefect?"

"No, he will not."

Matthew nodded, asking nothing else and avoiding Scorpius' eyes. Poor bloke probably felt that he was stealing something from Scorpius, but none of this was his fault. Everything had just spiraled out of control. They had been so close to letting everyone know, Lily thought to herself. So close and now it was all falling apart.

"Why was he given the badge?" Albus continued voicing his distaste after Matthew had left the office.

"Albus," Harry gave him a look, trying and failing to silence his son.

"That badge should have been mine from the very beginning. I never would have pulled any of the shite Malfoy did while in possession of it."

Lily scoffs. "You shouldn't even be allowed to hold the title of Prefect."

"What did you say to me?"

"You didn't hear me? I was saying that someone like you shouldn't be allowed to be Prefect let alone Head Boy. Neither Scorpius nor Matthew have ever slept with anyone to help them cheat on every exam they take."

"That is a very serious accusation, Ms. Potter," said McGonagall after a shocked pause. "Do you have any proof?"

"Of course she doesn't!" Albus shot back. "She's just upset because her boyfriend lost a badge he didn't deserve to have and is now taking it all out on me."

"Stop lying," Lily says to him, sounding just as drained as she felt. "For once Albus stop lying and tell everyone the truth!"

"What is she talking about Albus?" Harry asks.

"Nothing. She obviously lost her mind a long time ago."

"You know I'm not lying."

"Ms. Potter I will ask you again where is the proof?"

Lily waited for Albus to have a moment of clarity. For him to finally be the better man if only for just one second. It didn't happen. As she looked to McGonagall, her thoughts went back to her childhood. She had idolized him more than she had James, thought of him as her best friend growing up, and…and now their relationship would no longer be the same.

 _I'm sorry, Albie._

"All the proof you need is in Ravenclaw Tower; Sophia Holland is pregnant and Albus is the father. She was one of my students that he manipulated into letting him cheat, I'm sure she can fill in the details."

Albus shook his head frantically. "That's…no…I've never," he turned to her. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you lying?"

"Albus, please tell me that Lily…" Ginny chokes on the words.

"I'm not lying," Lily says.

McGonagall quickly stands from her desk, waking a portrait and ordering it to bring Professor Flitwick and Sophia to her.

"I've never even spoken to her," Albus told his parents.

"For your sake Potter I hope that's true," McGonagall glares at him from over her glasses.

It doesn't take long for Flitwick and Sophia to join them, the latter looking absolutely frightened and visibly shaking once she spots the entire Potter family. Lily wished she hadn't dragged the other girl down with her, but Albus had no right to think he was better than anyone else after all he'd done. He had no right to keep lying to the people that loved him.

"Headmistress," Sophia dipped her chin respectively.

Harry and Ginny studied the girl, trying to find any sign of her state.

"Ms. Holland an accusation against Albus Potter has been made regarding his… manipulation of other students – _**female**_ students. I have a few questions for you and I urge you to respond honestly because if you do not and I find out later that you lied there will be dire consequences. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did Mr. Potter ever persuade you into letting him cheat off of your exams?"

Sophia met Albus' gaze for a prolonged moment.

"Ms. Holland did Mr. Potter ever persuade you into letting him cheat off of your exams yes or no?" McGonagall restated.

"Yes," she whispered.

"On more than one occasion?"

She nodded slowly. "I just wanted to help him…"

"Allowing someone to cheat off of you is not the best form of help Ms. Holland neither here nor anywhere else."

"I know."

"What class?"

"Arithmancy and Defense."

"Defense?" Harry blinked disbelievingly.

"He and Harper Mostek had a falling-out so he turned to me when we had our second exam at the beginning of term."

Albus closed his eyes at hearing another name being mentioned – one that like Sophia's held power over him.

"Harper Mostek?"

"A Ravenclaw student," Flitwick says to McGonagall with disappointment evident in his voice.

"Another Ravenclaw," McGonagall drawls, eyes fixed on Albus. "Did he go through the entire house or just the two of you?"

"There were two others before Harper, but Willow Ryleigh was the one to help him throughout fifth year when we had our O.W.L exams."

Harry stared at Albus waiting for him to defend himself, but he was met with only silence. What could Albus possibly say when he was being accused by more than one person? If McGonagall asked Harper or Willow their reply would be the same as Sophia's.

McGonagall exhaled deeply. "Thank you for your honesty Ms. Holland."

"May I leave now?" Sophia asked with pleading eyes as she felt Albus' cold gaze on her.

"I have one last question, a personal one. Did the relationship shared by you and Potter lead to… conception?"

Sophia froze under the various stares.

"Please be honest Sophia."

"Yes," she bowed her head.

"And was Potter aware?"

"He was, but…"

"But?"

"He wanted me to get rid of the baby so that no one would find out. Lily convinced me not to listen to him a few weeks back."

Astoria was the one to break the silence, whistling after she, Draco, and Scorpius had kept absolutely quiet in a conversation that had nothing to do with them. "Even the so-called innocents have their dirty little secrets…"

"Am I going to be expelled?" Sophia asked tearfully.

"If I expelled you I would have to expel half of the witches in your house. For now, go get some rest as you need it in your condition and I'll deal with you after the holiday."

Sophia whispered her gratitude, following after Flitwick and keeping her head down to avoid looking at Albus. The moment the door closes behind them the office echoes with the sound of Ginny's hand coming down on Albus' cheek in what was the first time she had ever hit one of her children.

"You have a sister," she spat. "You have a little sister and you didn't think about her when you did this to another innocent girl! What if it had been her?"

Lily bit down on her lip to keep any sound of regret from escaping her. She hated hearing her mother sound so disappointed; so hurt, and all because she had revealed the truth. It was her father that truly made her heart sink. He sat in silence, trying to process everything that had happened and shaking his head as if it were possible to erase it all. He was heartbroken.

"Mum –"

Ginny held up a hand. "I don't want to hear a single excuse from you."

"I agree with you Ginny," McGonagall states, folding her hands in front of her. "The time for excuses and apologies is over. I've come to a decision as to what to do with the three of you."

"The three of us?" Albus repeats.

"Do you honestly believe that I would allow you to be free of punishment after all I've heard?"

Albus shrank in his chair, his lip surprisingly quivering.

"I could expel all three of you," she glared at them. "However, I find that while tonight's events were inexcusable only one of you truly merits such a punishment."

Lily's heart quickened as she waited for McGonagall's verdict, praying to Merlin and every divinity out there that it wouldn't be Scorpius because he didn't deserve this. She had come into his life and disrupted everything for him. If he were to be expelled it would all be her fault, no matter what he would say to her.

McGonagall looked to Harry and Ginny. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely before bringing her gaze back to Albus. "Albus Severus Potter you are henceforth expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What! No, I can't be expelled! I'm about to graduate, please don't do this to me. I was accepted into the Auror Academy," Albus tried to plead his case.

"You should've thought about that before you gave into this type of behavior, Potter. Cheating on your exams by means of manipulation is not something I will simply ignore. Your badge if you please," she holds out her hand as she had for Scorpius.

Albus unpinned his own Prefect badge with trembling fingers, his expression one of disbelief and distraught. In just one hour his entire world had crumbled down until the pedestal where he had placed himself on was left as nothing.

"As for the Auror Academy," McGonagall continued. "I expect your father will speak to you in regards to what will happen. Although from what I know the Aurors value honesty above anything else."

Harry stared at Albus with the greatest amount of disappointment he had ever felt in his life. To realize that his own son was capable of hurting so many people for his benefit was far worse than any curse.

McGonagall frowned at Albus with her own obvious disillusionment. "In regards to the two of you," she spoke to Lily and Scorpius. "While various school rules were broken Mr. Malfoy's loss of the Head Boy title is punishment enough for him. Ms. Potter on the other hand will serve a year's worth of detention starting our new term in the fall."

Lily let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I believe it'd be best for all of you to return home tonight rather than tomorrow with the rest of the students, especially you Potter. I do hope that these punishments will allow some enlightenment into your lives."

Her dismissal is cold and brusque, her own expression as tired as they all felt. No matter what so many thought of her, McGonagall did care for the students, believing they were her children and to have to be so harsh hit her equally as hard.

"Dad let me explain," Albus rushed after his father when he stood up to leave.

"Explain? What can you possibly say to me that will erase what I've just heard?"

"I wasn't thinking –"

"No, no you weren't. You weren't thinking when you manipulated your way through school and got an innocent girl pregnant. You weren't thinking when you so easily asked her to get rid of it as if it weren't a living child! I taught you and your siblings that family was the most important thing anyone could ever have and you didn't care."

"I just wanted to make you proud of me," Albus cried.

"I have always been proud of you and your siblings, but today Albus you became my greatest disappointment. You'll resign from the Auror Academy tomorrow and after that you'll start looking for a job because that child needs a father, sadly you're all it has."

Ginny followed after Harry silently without waiting for either of her children. If she stayed another moment in the office the Weasley temper would be unleashed and it was best for them to be home before that happened; away from any prying eyes.

"This is your fault," Albus turned to Lily.

Her lips parted in shock. "My fault?"

"If you'd kept your legs closed none of this would be happening."

Draco forced Scorpius back into his chair when he tried to get up and defend Lily, his fingers digging into his son's shoulder enough to leave a bruise.

"And if you'd kept your dick where it belonged you wouldn't have ended up getting someone pregnant or expelled."

"I hope Malfoy was worth it because you just lost a brother," he storms off.

Lily blinks away her tears, moving aside when Draco walked past, ignoring her completely.

"I'm going to fix everything I promise," Scorpius whispers to her, kissing her forehead.

"How?" she sniffled.

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then have faith in me, my love."

"Scorpius," his father called to him coldly, ordering Scorpius to follow immediately.

"It'll be okay," Scorpius kissed her a last time. "Don't give up on us."

Lily nodded shakily. "I won't."

"Scorpius!"

"Go, it's alright," she says, offering him a small smile.

Scorpius pressed his lips together, wishing that he could comfort her more but knowing that his father would drag him out of McGonagall's office if he stayed a second longer.

"I love you," he tells her.

"I love you."

As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain she felt after everything that had happened came in the form of a single tear rolling down her cheek. She moved to wipe it only for Astoria to surprisingly do it for her.

"Don't lose faith," Astoria murmured. "You have my word that nothing will tear you and Scorpius apart."

"Thank you."

"Keep your head up high. I'm sure your entire family will have something to say, don't let them."

Lily exhaled deeply and like Astoria had said held her head up high as she walked over to where her parents were waiting, hers and Albus' trunks next to them after an elf had brought them down. She gets to give Scorpius a final glance before her father takes her arm and apparates them away.

"Did you know?" Draco asked Astoria. "You were awfully silent as your son's extra-curricular activities were put on display…"

"Scorpius was going to tell you –"

"I didn't ask you if Scorpius was going to tell me. I asked you if _**you**_ knew."

"Yes."

"How long?"

"December."

Draco widens his eyes for show. "That long?" he laughs without humor. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"It wasn't my place to do so."

"The one time you decide to keep your mouth shut."

"Draco –" Astoria tried to take his arm only for him to apparate and almost causing her to be splinched, the action tearing a gasp from her. She glanced behind her shoulder to Scorpius, taking a deep breath and apparating herself.

Malfoy Manor was suddenly unwelcoming, a dark sensation overturning the warmth it once held. The sky was at its darkest without a single star shining above to welcome them home. Scorpius apparated seconds after his parents had, going over in his head what he wanted to say to his father. He had promised Lily she had nothing to be worried about, but Merlin if he wasn't ready to throw up. Everything that he had planned on saying to his father tomorrow had been shot down and now Scorpius would have to defend his relationship with Lily at this minute.

 _They were so close._

Lily needed him, he told himself. She needed him to be her strength and he had made her so many promises that he'd be damned if he didn't keep them. He loved his father, he did, but he would not allow Lily to be taken from him. He told Albus, Lily, himself that they would be together no matter what and it was time to fight for that promise.

Fuck, he was going to murder Lysander for having taken this from him and Lily. If he hadn't opened his mouth like the whining child he was, then they would have been able to reveal everything to their families themselves. If that piece of shite thought that with this Lily would turn from Scorpius he was sadly mistaken.

"Draco, wait!" he heard his mother calling out to his father from within the foyer. "I know this was a great shock to you, but Scorpius knew how you would react. I told him that he had to be honest the moment I found out. He was going to tell you."

Scorpius followed his mother's voice, surprised to find the entire family watching them anxiously, even his little sister was out of bed and in Bastian's arms. Great, the whole family was about to find out in just one sitting.

"Aunt Daphne sent an owl," Anton starts to explain, stopping when he notes Scorpius' expression. "Shite, they know…"

"Still want to help me carry the weight on my shoulders?" Scorpius asks.

"Do I have enough time for one last drink?"

Scorpius laughs softly before stepping closer to his parents, ignoring the various eyes on him.

"Go to your room Scorpius," Draco orders as he pours himself a glass of firewhisky. "Take your mother with you while you're at it."

"Father –"

"I said go to your room! Is that too hard for you to do or have you simply lost all respect for this family and what I have to say?"

"I respect you greatly, Father."

"Do you now?" Draco stared at him bitterly.

"Draco, Scorpius –"

Draco slammed his glass down on bar. "Do you have any fucking idea what your son has done?" he sneered at Astoria, walking her back into Scorpius. "He almost got himself thrown out of school and into Azkaban! You allowed him to do whatever the fuck he wanted to as you always do. Your precious, little snitchette was so busy getting his damn cock wet that he forgot about his family!"

Scorpius and Astoria flinched at Draco's words.

"Draco?" Narcissa takes hold of his arm, asking him with her eyes for him to explain what was happening.

"Scorpius wouldn't have gone to Azkaban," Astoria spoke carefully.

"Because you wouldn't have allowed it?" Draco said as if though reciting something he had heard on more than one occasion. "Yes, Astoria, you always make the decisions when it comes to our children. Oh, my apologies, _**your**_ children because apparently all I am is the sperm donor. My say in how we raise Scorpius and Cassiopeia is only a suggestion to you, but perhaps with it Scorpius wouldn't have been as fucking stupid as you!"

Hyperion holds back Ander from defending his younger sister, watching the scene before him unfold with both curiosity and growing anger for his child.

"Can you take her upstairs?" Bastian whispered to Iryna, passing a frightened Cassiopeia over to his wife.

"Why is he so mad?" Cassiopeia asked.

"It's nothing, Cassie. Let's get you into bed and I'll order us some hot chocolate."

"Draco, perhaps you and Astoria should take this conversation upstairs as well," Lucius suggested, finding it appalling that his son and daughter-in-law were acting like the ton.

"Do something Blaise," Daphne urged her husband, feeling protective of her sister.

Blaise went to Draco, moving Narcissa aside and taking his best mate's arm as she had. "Draco, listen to your father. Go upstairs and settle this calmly before you say something you can't take back."

"Don't speak to her like that. None of this was her fault, so leave her out of it," Scorpius said to Draco, his own protectiveness for his mother evident. He wouldn't allow anyone to speak to her in such a manner not even his father.

"Scorpius," Astoria shushed him.

"No, let him talk. Apparently fucking Harry Potter's daughter has made him just as laughable as the rest of her entire family. I do want to hear him try to explain to us all what need he had to get himself between a half-blood's legs."

"You fucked a Weasley?" Damen's jaw dropped.

"A Potter," Scorpius growled.

"Because that makes it so much better," Lucius glared at his grandson.

Scorpius bit his tongue to keep from replying to him and making this night a thousand times more horrible than it already was.

"The girl is barely a half-blood," Astoria rolled her eyes. "So please spare Scorpius from having to hear how wrong it is for him to be with her due to her lack of purity."

"She is still a half-blood and from a family that is highly unsuitable for one of the last true pure-bloods of our world," Lucius said.

"Exactly!" Astoria laughed. "Scorpius and Cassiopeia are the last of our so-called line of purity. Would you like for them to get marry and procreate? From what I recall incest is favored in this family if it means not ruining how perfect and clean you are…"

"You speak as if you weren't a pure-blood yourself," Narcissa arched a brow.

"I will speak however I like if it means defending my child, something you nor Lucius did when Draco was made into a Death Eater. And as a reminder had it not been for Potter your entire family would be rotting away in Azkaban."

"Draco control your wife or I will do it for you," Lucius warned.

Hyperion chuckled deeply. "Lay a hand on my daughter, Lucius. I dare you."

"I fell in love with her," Scorpius explained to his father, trying to bring the attention back to him and away from his mother. The last thing he needed was for this to escalate into an all family duel because of his choices.

"You fell in love," Draco mocked. "Well, I hate to tell you, but you have poor taste in women. Now I understand why Belizaire was cast aside so easily. Love, how ridiculous."

"As ridiculous as it might sound to you it's true."

"Did you know about this?" Bastian asked Anton. "Was this why you were saying you and Dominique would be the cherry on the cake?"

"Wish me luck when I'm the one under fire," Anton grinned with false excitement.

"What makes this idea so ridiculous to you Draco?" Astoria asked. "The fact that Scorpius fell in love with Potter's daughter or that against his bloodline was able to be a decent human being that chose to fall in love without caring about the status of the girl's blood or what side her family fought for in the war?"

"Scorpius made a fool of himself –"

"I'm glad he did! I'm fucking ecstatic that he is a thousand times better than either of us were at his age and even now."

"He almost got himself into Azkaban for using a dark curse! He could've lost everything just for some stupid girl, but you obviously don't understand that! You've babied him so much that he's a fucking moron! Don't think for a second I'll allow you to do the same to Cassiopeia. In your hands she'll run off with a damn muggle or be just as frivolous as you."

"You're wrong. They're glorious, my children. Everything they are is in spite of me and you."

"On that I must agree if only partially," Hyperion says. "Scorpius and Cassiopeia will make it farther in life despite you as their father because they have Astoria."

"Hyperion," Cressida called to her husband firmly, wishing for this to be over without Hyperion's input for once.

"No one asked for your opinion Greengrass! For once keep your fucking mouth closed old man or do something better and get the fuck out of my home!" Draco barked.

The entire foyer grew silent at Draco's words to Hyperion. They had fought often, yes, but never had either man cursed at one another in such a way.

"Should I draw out my wand now?" Damen whispered to Anton and Bastian.

"As for you," Draco glared back at Scorpius. "You'll choose. Stay with your little girlfriend and forget this family exists or turn from her and I'll forget you allowed yourself to fall so low."

Scorpius stood in shock at his father's ultimatum. How…no, this couldn't be happening. He suddenly recalled the day that Bastian had given Anton the same options years ago. Anton had chosen their family…

"How dare you?" Astoria walked slowly up to Draco, her tight rein on her temper having slipped away completely at hearing her father insulted and her son about to be disowned. "How dare you speak to my father and my son like that? How dare you think of throwing out my child from his home!"

"I dare because this is my home and Scorpius is my son! I am trying to do what's best for him unlike you."

Astoria scoffs. "What's best for him? You're asking him to make an impossible decision because you know that in the end he'll choose us! He loves us and will stay against his own suffering, but you don't care. You've always been so selfish, especially when it comes to Scorpius. You don't care about casting him away just like you didn't care to ask me to get rid of him when I told you we were expecting."

"Son of a bitch," Blaise groaned.

Scorpius' shock of moments ago deepened only now it was for a whole other matter. He stared at his parents as they glared at one another. _Some memories are better left in the past_ , his father had said after he had taken a look into his mother's memories. Was it because of this?

"Do you want to know why your father has no say in anything you do in your life Scorpius?" Astoria asked. "It's because the moment I told him I was pregnant he told me to get rid of you. Looks like the Potter boy and him have something in common, they're both cowards."

"Enough!" Draco says.

"It was my father and brother that tried to keep me from being all over the first page of every newspaper and magazine when he ran off like the coward he was. It was Vera and Daphne who suggested one of them raising you Scorpius so that I wasn't cast aside by all those great men in our clean and precious circle."

Scorpius shook under the power of his mother's words, her eyes burning with a rage that he had never seen in his life.

"It was me that always chose you above everything, including myself! So the only person that has a single right to throw Scorpius out of the family that he was unfortunate to be born into is me, and guess what? Over my dead, rotting corpse will I ever allow him to be stripped of everything that belongs to him. He and Cassiopeia are the only thing to be proud of in the Malfoy family. This," Astoria waves her hand around her. "Malfoy Manor and everything else belongs to them. Scorpius is the only man born into the Malfoy name that will be worth more than the gold in his vault."

Draco made to reply, but Astoria gave no room for it. He had gone too far, threatening her child in front of her eyes.

"If you love your son you'll choose his happiness, but if you can't live with the fact that his happiness lies with Lily Potter then leave."

Everyone stared at Astoria in utter astonishment. She had given Draco an ultimatum of her own, a chance for him to prove the type of man – father he wanted to be. Their children deserved only the best and Astoria would always give them the best.

Draco cleared his throat before walking off, the sound of the entrance door being opened leaving a bitter taste in Astoria's mouth. Lucius and Narcissa follow after their son, neither saying a single word to anyone but the comforting hand at Astoria's arm from Narcissa is a small show of understanding. A mother will do what she must for her child even if it means losing in the end.

"Is it a good time to tell everyone that I held a relationship with a muggle-born?" Anton says in order to draw the attention to him and perhaps help in whatever way he could.

Everyone turned to him.

"Lasted more than a year, but Bastian over here made me see reason which was why we didn't speak for six years. Anyway, I'm now officially through with that part of my life and now in love with Dominique Weasley. I plan on asking her to marry me," he grins, taking out a small velvet case from within his blazer. "I know it might seem fast to some of you, but you know what they say about the goods one getting away fast and all that…Anyway, I'm up for any proposal suggestions. Does someone have any? No? Really, I thought someone would."

Astoria wipes angrily at a tear that had dared escape as her nephew tried to ease this moment of awkward silence. Draco had left. He had chosen himself over her, over their little ones.

"Tori," Daphne reached for her younger sister in worry only for her mother to stop her.

"Let me," Cressida says, following her youngest daughter into the sitting room.

Scorpius fell deaf to the world around him. He felt Damen's hand on his shoulder, but he heard nothing except for the sound of his father's footsteps as he walked out of the manor. He didn't love him. His own father wanted him dead before he was even born.

Draco Malfoy had chosen himself.

* * *

"Anton?" Dominique says as she opens the door to her flat, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"I know it's late or really early depending on how you look at it, but I needed to see you after everything that just happened," he kissed her gently, running a hand through her loose hair.

She fully woke at the sound of the distress in his voice, her expression growing worried as she looked up at him. "Was there an attack on your home again? Are you alright?" she searched him frantically for any wound or sign of having been attacked.

"No, nothing like that," he soothed. "They know…"

"Know? Know what? Who?"

"Lily and Scorpius were found out and are now back home, under the scrutiny of everyone. In the morning surely the entire wizarding world will know about them."

Dominique let out a gasp. "I have to see her!" she rushed towards the floo, not at all caring for her state of dress or the hour.

"Now is probably not the best time for you to just rush over to her home, Dom. I was there for the meltdown my Uncle Draco had and poor Scorpius most likely wished the entire family wasn't there to have witnessed it."

"She needs me –"

Anton shortened the distance between them, taking her face in between his hands. "What she needs is to sit down with both her parents and explain why their relationship was kept a secret from everyone. Scorpius barely had a word in because the entire family was throwing in jabs or making it worst by just being there. I'm not telling you not to see her but to wait until the sun is at least up."

"How did they find out?"

"I don't know much and Scorpius wasn't in the right mind to explain when he returned to the manor. All I know is there was an incident back at Hogwarts involving them."

"Are they hurt?"

"Not from I gathered."

Dominique groaned, sinking into Anton's embrace. "They were so close. She'd written to me the other day saying that they were going to tell everyone over the break."

"I don't mean to be that person, but I don't think it would have mattered if they were the ones to break the news. Something tells me the same reaction would have been received from both parties."

"Draco had a meltdown?"

Anton whistled. "He gave Scorpius an ultimatum which resulted in my Aunt Astoria giving him one that led to him walking out of Malfoy Manor."

"He left?" she asked with shock. "Where did he go?"

He shrugs, sitting them down on the couch. "I thought my side of the family was slightly more fucked up…"

"Tell me."

"Apparently Scorpius was more than just an unplanned pregnancy, he was a highly unwanted one to the point of Draco wanting to get rid of him from the start. You should've seen his face," Anton pressed his hands over his eyes as if wishing the memory away. He loved his cousins just as much as he loved his own brother; he had helped raise them and to see one of them hurt killed him. "Draco thinks that Scorpius only cares about Astoria and her opinion, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Scorpius kills himself to make everyone happy above his own needs."

"Sometimes it's the people we love most that end up hurting us the worst. Draco might have left now, but surely he loves his son enough to forgive him for falling in love."

"I don't doubt that Draco loves Scorpius, but for anyone to hear that their father – the man that is half of your being wanted you dead isn't something that can easily be forgotten. The shittiest part of all this was the fact that rather than face the truth, he walked off while his son felt his entire world crumble. I don't know if an apology could make things better, but it would've been a damn good start."

Dominique ran a hand through his dark hair soothingly.

"They know about us too by the way," he murmurs, eyes closed as he enjoyed her gentle caresses.

"You decided to tell everyone now?"

"There's no better time than the present. Kill a cat with two stones or something like that."

"Why would you want to kill a poor cat with stones?"

"Muggle saying. They're quite strange – those muggles."

"I don't think Excalibur would like such a saying and I don't think it was the best time to drop an extra dosage of news on your entire family. Merlin, I don't even want to know what they all think of Lily and me."

He takes her hand, kissing the palm. "Stop worrying that beautiful head of yours over nonsense. My family will accept you and Draco will come around if Astoria has anything to say about it. If it all goes to shite we help Lily and Scorpius run off and we go with them."

"We are not running off like criminals."

"Just be open to the idea before you completely shoot it down."

She rolled her eyes dotingly at the fool she was in love with, her fool. Anton kissed her hand again, nipping at her fingers playfully as he thought about what lay within his blazer. He had taken the ring from his vault only a few days back, knowing that his conversation with Darcy would not change the way he felt for this strong, beautiful witch. It would need to be polished somewhat and enchanted to fit itself once on her finger, but he knew that the emerald diamond ring had been his best choice.

"I can't imagine what Lily is feeling right now," she sighed. "Our family will only make it worst with their comments, especially my Uncle Ron."

"Any dark secrets your family is hiding?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Every child was wanted or so we're constantly being told."

"Well, you guys were at least."

"Why do say it like that?"

"Not sure, but I think Albus may or may not have gotten a girl knocked up –"

"WHAT!"

"Like I said I'm not entirely sure. My aunt mentioned it when she was calling out Draco for being an absolute prick."

Dominique stared at him with shock, her lips parting more than one and eyes wide. "That stupid child! I can't even …James would do something like this, but Albus? What was he thinking?"

"That is something I can't answer, my love."

"You don't know anything else?"

"I've told you everything."

"Oh, Merlin."

Anton sits up, taking her into his arms and rubbing her back as his mother used to do for him when he was afraid of being eaten by the werewolves Bastian had supposedly seen outside.

"Maybe we should run off," she whispers against his chest.

He laughs softly. "I'll get us packed."

"Are you going to go back to Malfoy Manor?"

"Everyone went back to Greengrass Manor – Astoria wanted to be left alone with Scorpius and Cassiopeia much to my grandfather's disapproval. She hates being pitied."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Are you asking me to sleep over again, Ms. Weasley?" he moved a bit back from their embrace to give her a teasing look.

"You look tired and I rather you didn't splinch yourself trying to get home."

Anton let out a murmured sound in reply, leaning forward to brush his lips against her swanlike neck. His hand glides down her back and to her waist, feeling the soft material of her nightgown and the warmth of her skin under it. Her scent is intoxicating. As he kissed his way gently up her neck to lips that taste of cherry, every problem disappears and he's lost in the moment.

"You're trembling," he whispered as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"

She licks her lips. "I'm not trembling because I'm frightened."

The shyness of her reply and that glimmer of… was that passion? Yes, yes it was. That pairing of shyness and innocent passion brought him to his knees. Fuck, he was a goner. He hoped they didn't have a daughter one day because if she was anything like her mother Anton would let her take over the world.

Anton rested his forehead against her own. "Scorpius and Lily will get their happy ending and so will we my sweet witch. I plan on giving you everything you deserve from top to bottom."

Dominique kissed him gently. "Let's go to bed. It's been a very long day and we need to be well rested for tomorrow's battle."

He groaned, laying them down on the couch. "Let's just stay here, I'm too tired to walk."

"You'll hurt your neck."

"I just need you in my arms," he moved her on top of him to get her more comfortable, closing his eyes tiredly as she snuggled into him. "You give me strength…"

He felt her kissing his neck before slowly he succumbed to his exhaustion, her lips at his ear whispering soft words that lulled him to sleep. Whatever tomorrow brought, whatever battles would come, they would do everything together.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello my lovelies! #LIFE#I'MSOSORRY! I am trying my best to update guys, but my internship was turned into an actual job and my sis is having a destination wedding the last week of June so that has been killing time way too fast. The next update will be around July as I will be in Europe for a few weeks. Thank you guys for all those fabulous reviews that made me beyond happy. There was seriously so much drama last chapter that it even left me like OMFG and I'm the one writing all this LMAO! In this chapter there's going to be even more drama going down until we reach that pivotal moment leading us to the finale. Have fun reading!**

Scorpius sat alone in his father's study, a glass of firewhisky in his hand. He was staring at the pensieve – he had been for the last hour and a half since everyone had left to Greengrass Manor, leaving him and his mother alone with Cassie sleeping upstairs. His father hadn't returned and neither had his Grandfather Lucius and Grandmother Narcissa, he wondered if they would.

He gave a snort at that lost thought. As if his grandfather would allow himself to be thrown out of the manor without putting up a fight. Scorpius wouldn't let it get to the point of his mother being insulted again or under the fire of a hex. Drowning the last of his drink, he stands up and walks to the French window, eyes lost in the darkness of the night. He should be worried that his father and grandparents were out there somewhere when the Death Eaters had yet to be caught, but right now all he wanted to be selfish. Scorpius didn't want to keep this anger he felt at his father pent up inside of him or pretend that he wasn't hurt by this new discovery.

All his life, every single day he had tried to make his father proud. Defended his father from everyone and tried to clean up the mess the Malfoy name had left behind, and for what? His father was a coward just like everyone said he was. He had ordered his mother to get rid of him because he didn't love anyone expect himself. His mother had kept him alive, loved him from the beginning.

Fuck, it hurt.

He had given him an ultimatum, a damn ultimatum after knowing he had no right. No right to ask or demand anything when he hadn't cared. Why hadn't his father cared? Did he not truly love him? Suddenly every memory Scorpius held of his father was cast in a new light. Was it all a lie? Scorpius never felt unloved by either of his parents, but was he? He needed to see. To know everything.

Tearing open the doors of the cabinet where all the memories lay, he began searching through them like a mad man. "Which one is it?" he growled.

"It's not in there."

Scorpius froze at hearing his Draco's voice, his hands gripping the edge of the pensieve to keep himself steady. "Did you come to throw me out or would you rather just get rid of me entirely?" he taunts without turning around to face his father.

Draco doesn't reply, instead walking behind his desk to retrieve two small glass vials from within an enchanted cabinet that Scorpius knew only opened to his touch. He walks back to him, pouring the contents of both vials into the pensieve.

"They're my memories. I rather you see mine than invade your mother's own," he says before uttering the spell to awaken the pensieve.

Scorpius glanced down as the thick fog overfilled the pensieve, spilling onto the floor and surrounding them until the study vanished.

 _His mother is there, sitting in one of the leather chairs of the study with an expression that was in complete contrast to the one she usually dawned. She looked paler, scared; sick. Her blonde hair was uncharacteristically left down and her hand kept running through it, causing it to knot and leave it looking like an overall mess._

 _The telltale sounds of the door being opened cause her to jump up with a start, her entire figure trembling as she faced the newcomer – his father. He was slightly different from the last time Scorpius had seen him in his mother's memories, his features more defined and less troubled than before._

" _Astoria," he greets in question. "Shouldn't you be out picking which forks to use at your wedding or something?"_

" _I needed to speak with you."_

 _His father lifted a brow, walking over to serve himself and her a drink. "Must be important or else you wouldn't have strayed from Theodore's eye. How is the groom to be?" he offers a glass to her._

" _Busy," she murmurs, taking a swing of the firewhisky only to spit it back into the glass when his back was turned to her._

" _Same old Nott. His attention always on the trivial things while those that are of great importance tend to slip through his fingers," he smirked._

 _She ignored his more than clear reference to her unfaithfulness, setting her glass down on the desk and taking a calming breath. "I need to speak with you, Draco."_

" _I gathered from the first time you said so. Do you need help choosing which negligée to wear for the wedding night or –"_

" _I'm pregnant."_

 _Scorpius stared at the younger image of his father, waiting for his reply while next to him his actual father sighed, knowing what would happen next._

" _You're the father, obviously. I haven't…Theodore and I haven't… Draco, please say something."_

 _"Get rid of it," he hissed._

 _Her eyes widen with shock. "It's your child," she reiterates as if thinking his response to the news of their upcoming parenthood would change._

 _"One I didn't want."_

" _I know you're in shock, I was as well but –"_

" _You didn't drink the potion," he says more than asks, glaring at her._

" _I did, but I don't know what happened. It must have failed –"_

" _Failed? A potion doesn't simply fail," he walks her back into the desk, the edge of it digging into her. "Was this your plan – to get yourself pregnant?"_

" _I'm getting married in less than four months, of course I didn't plan this! None of this was supposed to happen, but it just did."_

 _He glared. "Do you honestly think I'm ready to be a father?"_

" _No, I don't. I don't even think I'm ready to be a mother, but we'll figure it out for the sake of our baby."_

" _There is nothing for us to figure out. What we will do is get rid of it and move on without a single word of this to anyone!"_

" _This is an innocent baby that didn't ask to be brought into the world and we have a responsibility to him or her. Babies happen when people have sex which let me remind you we did on more than one occasion!"_

" _This happened because you were careless!"_

 _She laughs without humor. "You haven't changed one bit have you? Same old Draco Malfoy that rather blame everyone else over realizing he was part of the problem."_

" _I'm trying to fix the problem –"_

" _By asking me to get rid of our baby as if it were an old suit to you!"_

" _Stop calling it 'our baby' for the love of Merlin! We aren't some happy couple awaiting a little bundle of joy," he sneered. "You're going to get married and I'm going to keep living my life as I see fit, so let's do what's right for the both of us."_

" _This baby comes at a horrible time, I agree, but I cannot and will not end its life for selfish reasons Draco. I'm sorry that the potion didn't work. I'm sorry that we had sex when I'm engaged to another man. I'm so fucking sorry. I can say that all day after all the shite of I've done, but I will not apologize for wanting our baby to have a chance at life."_

" _If you want to do something kind for that baby, kill it. You'd be doing it a great favor saving it from having us as parents."_

" _I could be carrying the next Malfoy heir –"_

" _More reason to get rid of it."_

 _She shakes her head, touching her stomach gently. "How can you be so cruel?"_

" _Spare me the waterworks."_

" _You're right," she whispered, blinking away tears. "This baby deserves better than us, but we're all it has. No, I'm sorry._ _ **I'm**_ _all it has. I might never win mother of the fucking year, but my child will know that I tried. It'll know that above everything in this damn world it was the most important person to me."_

" _You really think that it'll be worth ruining your family's name?"_

" _My baby is worth everything to me."_

 _Scorpius wanted to reach out to his mother and comfort her, to tell her that to him she was just as important. It was her that had loved him unconditionally from the very first moment – now he knew._

" _My baby is more important to me than anything else, including the love I have for you," she gave a humorless laugh at the last part. "Oh, yes. The cold and heartless Astoria Greengrass fell in love, but don't worry. I'm not some melodramatic woman that's going to start crying and writing in some journal all about you. What I wanted was to tell you that there is a child coming into this world whether you like it or not. Goodbye Draco."_

 _As she made to leave the scene vanished in a swirl of fog, taking them from the study and into what appeared to be his father's bedroom. It was decorated similarly to Scorpius' own and different to what it now looked like under his mother's style._

" _I left after that moment you just saw," his father murmured next to him, keeping his eyes on his younger self as he fixed his cuffs in front of a floor-length mirror. "I was gone for about three months, but I came back when I hadn't heard about the wedding being cancelled. My ego was very much still there and I never had a great fondness for Nott, so I needed to know if Astoria had chosen him to raise you."_

 _Scorpius said nothing, his anger at having seen firsthand how easily his mother and he had been cast away blinding him. If he replied back at all there was a chance it would be only to aim a curse at his own father. He thought he could see all of this, but it was coming at a high price towards his sanity._

" _Didn't your mother teach you it was rude to barge into someone else's bedroom?"_

 _His Uncle Blaise who had been the one to enter the room ignored the tone and made himself comfortable on the four poster bed. "I heard of your grand return to England from someone at the Ministry, wanted to confirm it for myself. Why are you back? Not to be rude or anything, but you are a persona non grata…"_

" _I don't have to explain myself to you, Zabini."_

" _As your best mate I think that you being here might kill you and as brother-in-law to the woman that you fucked over, quite literally, I should throw you to the dogs. However, I do somewhat care for you and suggest you continue hiding wherever you have been these past months. Hyperion will have your head on a spike the moment he knows you're back if Theodore doesn't get to you first."_

 _Scorpius watched as his father stilled, turning to face Blaise. "Nott knows?"_

" _Oh, he knows."_

" _And he didn't call off the wedding?"_

" _Why do you care?"_

" _I don't."_

 _Blaise lifted a brow. "It was called off after you left."_

" _I'm surprised the Prophet didn't have it plastered on the front page."_

" _Hyperion has more than a few connections to keep it all hush, hush. What he didn't have was the power to keep Theodore from practically tearing Astoria's arm off when he took back the ring."_

" _He hurt her?"_

 _Scorpius heard worry in his father's voice, but it still wasn't enough for his anger to be soothed after all that his poor mother gone through. While his father had ran off and hid Merlin only knew where, his mother had taken up all responsibility as her future began to diminish._

" _The irony of your question," Blaise chuckled. "No, he didn't hurt her. A few choice words were thrown at her, but he loves her. To be honest I don't think I could be as kind to Daphne if she were to betray me in such a way. Nott has always had a soft spot for Astoria no matter her… nature."_

" _But he won't father a child that isn't his."_

" _Would you?"_

 _Draco shook his head firmly. "No. How is she?"_

 _Blaise shrugged. "Hidden away for no one to see for now."_

" _And the baby?"_

" _Dead."_

 _Scorpius' head snapped towards his uncle in shock._

" _What?" his father spoke the only word that was currently racing through his own mind._

" _She lost the baby," Blaise replied nonchalantly as if talking about the weather._

 _Scorpius was lost. Did he had an older sibling? No, that wasn't possible. The time frame would make him the only child his mother was expecting._

" _How?"_

" _Miscarriage. The earlier months of pregnancy are always the hardest and she didn't exactly have the best reception once she announced the baby to everyone. It left her infertile, so you can imagine that no man will want her now if she can't assure the continuation of their line – hey, where are you going!"_

 _Scorpius and his father were suddenly and unexpectedly taken away from the room as if they had just apparated which the younger Draco had. In seconds they were standing in front of the gates of Greengrass Manor, the imperial structure looming in the center of a grand landscape._

" _A part of me cared," his father says to him. "A big part of me cared. Blaise has always been of the few that knew how to get me to listen, though his methods have always been on the darker side of things…"_

 _One of the elves appeared with a loud crack, glaring up at Draco. "You are not welcomed in the Master's home."_

" _I need to speak with the Astoria."_

" _Little Mistress is indisposed –"_

" _Get out of my way or I'll skewer you with my wand."_

" _The Master is not home –"_

" _I don't give a fuck where Hyperion is," Draco pushed past the elf and apparating once more until he was finally inside the manor._

" _What are you doing here?" Ander snarled at seeing him entering his home._

" _He forced his way in, Young Master."_

 _Ander glared at the elf, waving at it to make itself scarce._

" _I need to speak with Astoria," Draco tried to head upstairs, but Ander's firm grip on his arm stops him._

" _How dare you force your way into our home after what you've done to my sister? I always knew you were a waste of air, but how you're this stupid is beyond me. I should kill you this second – I would be in my right."_

" _Yes, yes, I'm a worthless piece of shite. Give me this speech after I talk to Astoria," he tore his arm away and almost toppled Ander over as he thundered up the steps, Ander chasing after him._

 _Draco quickly raced into Astoria's bedroom, casting an enchantment to keep the door locked and ignoring Ander's promise of a slow death. After taking a deep breath, he turned around to face Astoria who was lying in bed and what he saw made his jaw drop._

 _He lied, Scorpius thought to himself at seeing his mother holding a glass ring with multiple stars over the small curve of her stomach, a barely there baby bump._

" _Why are you still pregnant?" Draco stupidly says, walking unsteadily towards her._

 _Astoria glared, placing a protective hand on her bump. "Excuse me?"_

" _Blaise said that you lost the baby."_

" _As you can see I didn't," her glare deepens._

 _Draco stood there awkwardly. "How… How have you been?"_

" _Why are you here Draco," she ignored his question._

" _Like I said, Blaise told me you had lost the baby."_

" _So you came to make sure it was true? How nice of you to come all this way after having disappeared for months, but sorry to disappoint."_

" _No," he stepped closer to the bed. "I… I was worried…"_

 _Both Astoria and Scorpius scoffed. "Worried?"_

" _Yes. Merlin, I'm not an idiot."_

" _And you're only figuring that out now?"_

" _Blaise gave me the wakeup call I needed it seems. It was so easy to tell you to get rid of our child, but when I thought you had suffered a miscarriage –"_

" _Leave," she says._

" _Astoria, I know you're angry –"_

" _I'm not angry. I was angry the day you ordered me to get rid of my child and then fled the damn country, but right now I'm tired. The last thing I need is for you to upset me or the baby, so please leave me and my son alone."_

" _Son?" Draco stared at her in wonder. "We're having a boy?"_

" _ **I'm**_ _having a boy. You gave up all right to Scorpius after the temper tantrum you threw, spare me the proud daddy to be moment."_

" _You've named him already?"_

" _Yes. Scorpius Hyperion Greengrass."_

 _Draco flinched at the last two names, earning another glare from Astoria that dared him to say anything against it._

" _Is it not to your liking?" she asked with false sweetness._

" _Scorpius is a strong name and I know how much you love your father, but I would like for you to consider giving him the name which is rightfully his."_

" _Greengrass suits him just fine."_

" _Astoria, please. I know I have no right –"_

" _You don't have a single right to him and I won't take orders from the man that so easily asked me to get rid of him. Every choice that I make is for the good of Scorpius, he deserves only the best and you are far from that."_

" _I fucked up. I've fucked up so many times in my life that I've lost count. I'm not asking you to forget what I've done or said, but I beg you to give me the chance I don't deserve."_

" _You beg me," she arched her brow. "I rather you were on your knees for that."_

 _Scorpius stared at his father in shock as he did what she'd asked._

" _Allow me to make amends," Draco takes her hand. "I … I left because I was afraid. I asked you to get rid of our child because what kind of father could someone like me be. They'll signal him out for being the son of a Death Eater –"_

" _Don't," she warns. "Don't dare try to make yourself seem as if you actually care for anyone either than yourself."_

" _You have every right to hate me, but Astoria I'm lost. I've always been a coward and when you told me of the baby I was afraid. I've been afraid ever since you came back into my life with your strength and determination. You made me forget who I was and it was only when I knew about you being pregnant that I remembered the man I truly am. There is no excuse for what I said to you, but let me try. I should have fought for you when you were still engaged to Nott and made you my wife before this entire mess, but I can't erase the past. Please let me try for you and our baby, Astoria."_

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _Because no matter how hard I tried to pretend I wasn't falling in love with you the truth was that you were the only witch I could ever love. I hurt you because it was easier for me to keep from being afraid. It's something I tend to do; just think about how often I attacked Potter because of my own feelings."_

 _Astoria frowned, glancing down at her bump and slowly caressing it. "I could raise my child on my own no matter what my family says, unlike you though I'm willing to make the choices needed for him. I won't take away his chance of knowing you no matter how unworthy you are."_

" _That means –"_

 _She holds up her hand. "He'll have your absolute and undivided attention over everyone. You'll be there for him no matter what. You'll be there when he takes his first steps. You'll be there when he learns to talk. You'll teach him how to fly on a broom. You'll be there when he loses a tooth. You'll be there when he leaves for Hogwarts. Every month, week, day, hour, and minute Scorpius will be the most important person to you. Do you understand?"_

 _Draco nods silently._

" _We'll get married and you'll be a part of our child's life, but you won't have me. You can't take back everything you said and I can't forget it no matter what you do to make me think you've actually grown a heart."_

" _I will do everything in my power to win you back Astoria."_

" _You can't win me back Draco," she scowled. "I don't want to be won back and as I've said before I'm not some little girl waiting for the frog to turn into a prince. The only thing I want is for you to be a decent father for this innocent child."_

" _Tori –"_

" _Leave. Ander's voice is irritating me behind that door and your presence has disturbed Scorpius – he's been restless this last month, you barging in here only agitated him more."_

 _Draco's lips curve up slightly. "Is he already a spoiled brat?"_

" _In that he takes after you," she closed her eyes, hand gently caressing her belly again in a soothing manner. "Come back tomorrow morning to speak with my father and bring me dragon apples, they're Scorpius' favorite treat."_

" _They aren't in season –"_

" _If you don't have them don't come at all."_

 _Scorpius smiled a bit at his mother's imperious tone before the scene changed, moving them back to one of the many rooms of Malfoy Manor. It was a room Scorpius rarely entered – his mother's personal suit, barely used by her and more often than not left closed. A soft cooing draws his attention towards the bed where his mother lay on her side, playing with him or at least the infant version of himself._

" _Do you like pulling mummy's hair my little snitchette?" she laughed softly, smothering his chubby face with kiss as he squealed happily and grabbed at the ends of her long hair once more before a knock interrupts the scene. "Come in!"_

" _Hi," Draco greets her softly as he entered the room._

" _Hello," Astoria replies, smiling down at Scorpius who was craning his head back after having heard his father's voice._

" _I just wanted to let you know that I was back…"_

" _How was America?"_

" _Loud."_

" _So I've heard. Were you able to get all your business in order?"_

" _For the most part," he nods, grinning when Scorpius let's out a frustrated cry at not being the center of attention._

" _He's wondering why you haven't given him a proper greeting yet," Astoria tickled Scorpius' tummy._

" _Ah, my apologies. How could I have neglected to give His Royal Highness the greeting he deserves," he jokes, moving to take a pouting Scorpius into his arms. "How was he?"_

" _A brat."_

 _Draco chuckled, pressing his lips to the side of Scorpius' head. "I missed him," he confessed, sounding terribly shy as if missing his child and admitting to it were something to be embarrassed about._

" _He missed you too."_

" _I also missed you…"_

 _Astoria's eyes softened before her expression returned to one of cold neutrality. "You must be tired after such a long trip…"_

" _A bit, but I'd like to spend some time with Scorpius. I could take him to the nursery if you rather I do that."_

 _She bit her lip. "No, it's alright. You can stay here – until he falls asleep, of course."_

" _Of course."_

 _Scorpius studied the scene, needing to see through his own eyes if his father actually cared for him or if he had just been an accident that was only acknowledged and legally recognized because of his sex._

 _It annoyed him to find his father uncharacteristically warm, lifting him over his head and allowing his hair to be pulled this way and that. If he had acted as he had only hours ago, then it would have made it easier for Scorpius to have resented him more, but how could he at this moment? He loved him. He did care, at least now he did._

" _He's getting so big," Draco says, setting Scorpius back on the bed to play with the toys that were scattered about._

 _Astoria handed Scorpius a plush owl, laughing softly as he tried stuffing it into his mouth only to realize it didn't fit and moving onto the next one. "He's going to start crawling in a matter of days," she comments._

" _Already?"_

" _I caught him trying a few times this week."_

" _Six months and already wanting to see the world for himself, huh?"_

 _She smiled dotingly at the baby. "Just imagine when he learns to walk – he'll have everyone chasing after him."_

" _Our little man," he patted Scorpius' back while the baby wrestled one of his toys, grunting adorably every now and then._

 _Astoria's expression softened again at Draco's claim on their child. It seemed to be getting harder for her to remain distant when the man in front of her was so carefully trying to regain her affections. "Our little man," she agrees after a moment, glancing down to their hands that had slowly inched closer together on the bed._

" _I meant what I said," he murmured. "I missed you while I was away. Maybe…maybe next time you could come with me."_

" _To America?"_

 _He shrugs. "We could go anywhere you'd like – the three of us."_

" _I'm not sure… Scorpius might not take well to apparition or being away from the manor just yet."_

 _Draco nods, his expression falling. "Right, well, it was only a suggestion."_

" _I'm not saying no –"_

" _Its fine," he stands from the bed after giving a yawning Scorpius a kiss on his head. "I'll let you put him to sleep, have a good night."_

" _Stay," she says before he could take his leave._

" _I'm tired. I'll have an elf bring him to me tomorrow and you can have the morning to yourself while I watch him."_

" _Stay the night."_

 _He quickly turned back to her, staring at her blankly. "What?"_

" _Stay with us. With me."_

" _Why?"_

 _The baby gave an annoyed shout as if telling his father not to ask questions and just get on the damn bed with them before Astoria took back her offer._

" _Because Scorpius wasn't the only one that missed you…"_

The memories end, thrusting Scorpius and Draco back into the present as the fog dispersed from around them. He wished to have seen more; more of himself with his parents because it hadn't been enough. He had wanted to discover his father's hatred for the son he hadn't asked for, but had only come back knowing that there had been regret. He hadn't been wanted, but he had been loved anyway.

Scorpius sits down when his legs feel ready to give out from underneath him, his entire being shaking with all these emotions running through him. He resented his father not for having been a coward, but because in the end he had cared.

"We were married shortly after the second memory you witnessed," Draco says, sitting down next to him. "No one asked questions, they were wise as to not say anything against your mother in fear of Hyperion's wrath. We had a short honeymoon in the countryside, but we weren't exceptionally close after the wedding – not that I expected Astoria to have forgiven me so easily after what I had done."

"She shouldn't have forgiven you at all," Scorpius muttered.

"You're probably right. Merlin only knows all the shite she's had to put up with being married to someone like me. She deserved better, but –"

"Why did you come back? You left. Why did you come back if not to throw me out for being a disappointment to you?"

"You aren't a disappointment to me."

Scorpius snorted.

"Your grandmother," Draco replied back to his previous question. "She talked some sense into me for having walked off as I did. You didn't deserve for me to have just left like that and neither did Astoria. I'm an arse. I'm a coward. I'm a shitload of things but most of all, I am so sorry. I never wanted you to find out –"

"That you wanted me dead? That I was a mistake that should never have happened? Well, if you didn't want a child you should've kept _**your**_ dick away from a betrothed woman."

Draco sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. "I was young –"

"Don't you dare," Scorpius glared. "Don't dare try to weasel your way out of this by giving me some sob story of how you weren't emotionally ready to have a child brought up in a world that you had a hand in trying to destroy. If you were old enough to fuck, then you were old enough to know the consequences that came with it."

"We had been careful."

"You weren't careful enough."

"Scorpius –"

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to forgive you so she doesn't keep to her word and throw you out? Are you expecting me to thank you for recognizing me as your son in the bloody end?"

"I want you to understand –"

"I understand just fine. You didn't want a child, nor were you ready for one. I understand you being afraid, but you attacked her. Insulted her. Blamed only her. You fucked up then and you fucked up now. You want me to understand the mistakes you've made, but you wouldn't even let me explain my relationship with Lily."

"This isn't about the Potter girl."

"Her name is Lily."

Draco took a deep breath. "This isn't about _**Lily**_."

"Don't lie. You're angry because I fell in love with the daughter of the one man you can't stand and that time after time bested you. You were willing to disown me because of our relationship.''

"I was angry with you, yes, but not because of your relationship with her."

"Bollocks."

"I was angry because you almost lost everything in a matter of seconds, Scorpius. You attacked an innocent person using a dark curse and made McGonagall believe you were no better than me when I know you are! What would I have done had she or Potter ordered you to be arrested?"

"The curse was meant for Albus not Hugo –"

"That's not the point."

"He called Mother Voldemort's whore."

"…"

Scorpius' blood boiled as he repeated such degrading words – the ones Albus had used in reference to his mother. In the same night his mother had been attacked verbally only for having loved him; for having given him life.

"That's why I attacked him," he goes on. "She's my mother and he offended her, called her vile names only because I had the gall to fall in love with his sister. If you had listened to me for one second I could have explained, but you chose to insult her again and blame her for the choices I made. You treated me like they all do. You wouldn't listen to my truth."

Draco's expression saddened if only slightly. "People will always talk Scorpius. You shouldn't have allowed yourself to fall into his games."

"I'm not you! I'm not as cold as people think me to be," Scorpius stood up angrily, blinking away the annoying sting of tears. "I can't keep pretending that I don't care about what they think or say when the fact is that I do care. You think that I favor mother over you, but you have no idea all I've done for you because I love you. From the moment I stepped foot on the damn train to Hogwarts I've defended you from all of them, wishing that they could see that you were a good person – a good father! Do you have any idea how much it hurt to know that you wouldn't do the same for me? You thought me an absolute moron for falling in love with someone that didn't care about the past or how much gold was in my vault. Lily loves me for me. With her I can just be me – Scorpius. But you don't care do you? You don't care about the happiness she has brought into my life because of her family, her blood."

Draco watched him silently for a prolonged moment. "You're wrong to think that I don't care about you. When I asked your mother to get rid of you it had been for selfish reasons, fear most of all to be honest. What kind of father could someone like me be when I had no example to follow, at least not one that could benefit you? I wanted to go after her when she'd left because no matter what she thought I did love her too –"

"You had a nice way of showing it."

"I loved her too much to condemn her to a life at my side –"

"Oh please no. Don't play that card with me."

"Would you stop interrupting me?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, motioning with his hand for Draco to continue.

"I loved her too much that I feared the day she would realize how awful of choice I was for her, so I broke her heart before she could break mine. If she saw how better off she was raising you on her own she would leave, taking the light she had brought into my life with her. Your mother loves so passionately that I've never felt like I was enough."

Scorpius frowned, trying to recall a moment where his mother thought herself better than his father but there had never been such a moment. She loved him. Astoria Greengrass had only loved one man and with him had raised two children happily, never showing regret in her choice of husband.

"Tonight all those fears came back."

"You left. She asked you to choose us and you left."

"Yes, well, I've been known to run with my tail between my legs more than once when I've been very much bested. Just ask your future father-in-law."

"The things you said to me…"

"I tend to take out my anger on the innocent. I was frustrated with you for having almost been expelled and thrown into Azkaban and with myself for not having been aware of what was going on in your life. I resented Astoria for a second because she knew everything and unlike me knew how to control the situation as she always does." Draco rubbed at his eyes tiredly. "Of all the people you could have fallen in love with…"

"I won't let you offend her," Scorpius warned. "Lily has never said a single word against our family, so don't."

"You really love her?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

Scorpius' lips curved into a small smile. "Karma at its finest?"

"Funny."

"How are my grandparents taking the happy news? You said it was Grandmother that made you come back?"

"Father isn't ready to throw you a wedding, but your grandmother is trying to keep him from intervening and making the situation worse. She loves you, they both do, and neither one wants to lose you."

"I'm not going to give her up."

Draco stands, placing a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "You're so young Scorpius. This… _ **romance**_ of yours could just be a passing moment of adolescence. What if you both choose to go your separate ways after having gone against everything to be together?"

"Then it'll be because we chose to do so, not because we were ordered by our families! I'm not you. I know what I feel for the woman I love. Lily is not and has never been a way to pass the time or some sort of plaything."

"And what of her? Do you think she will go against her entire family when she's how old? The girl still probably has milk teeth."

"You don't know her."

"That's true, I don't know her. What I do know is that neither one of you is ready to face what will come your way – the stares, the whispers, every person wanting to know how the son of Draco Malfoy snared Potter's little princess."

"It's none of their business."

"They'll make it their business Scorpius!"

Scorpius pulls away, taking a steady breath to calm himself. "If she wants me out of her life, then I'll do as she asks but I will not turn from her in worry of what people have to say. Let them talk if they want – it's not as if they haven't talked about me from the moment I was born."

"But Merlin you're so bloody stubborn," Draco groaned. "What is it going to take for you to understand that this is all ridiculous? That you're being ridiculous?"

"And what's it going to take for my father to be happy for me? Would you rather I live my life wondering what could have been if I let her go? Do you understand that the thought of her being with someone other than me breaks my heart? If you love my mother just as much as I love Lily, then you have to understand what I'm feeling at the thought of being driven away from her! Mother was engaged to another man, did you care? Would you have stood aside while she married someone else because you only thought about what people would say about her having been with you? If I hadn't been the result of your affair with her, would you have let her go?"

Had it not been for the roar of thunder outside all that would have been heard through the room would have been their heavy breathing. Seconds passed between them, perhaps even minutes as Draco reflected on his son's words.

"If you love this girl just as much as I love your mother, then you should think about what's best for her and if you say you are what's best for her then don't stop fighting for her ever."

Scorpius stared at his father in surprise, having expected another argument that would only add to the ache at his head and his heart.

"Regardless of the doubts I have over this relationship actually functioning and my horrendous reaction only hours ago… You are my son and I don't want to lose you. I almost gave you up once because of my stupidity and though I kept telling myself you would be better off without me in your life I couldn't stop myself from groveling for forgiveness. Astoria, you, and Cassie are my entire world."

Scorpius bit at his tongue, shaking off the urge to throw his arms around his father. "I'm not going to forgive you tonight. Right now I get to be angry at you. I get to feel what I'm feeling for you at this moment because I did nothing wrong except fall in love. Yes, I kept it a secret and yes that wasn't correct, but that was my only mistake. Albus fucked half of the witches at Hogwarts to pass his exams and knocked one of them up, so his father gets to be angry at him. You; you don't get that right. We can talk again in the morning."

Saying no more Scorpius walked out of the study, finding his mother standing at the top of the staircase looking equally as tired as he felt. Her eyes studied him before they fell onto his father who was close behind him.

"Mother," he placed a kiss at her cheek.

Her hand goes to his face, gently caressing it. "Get some rest. We'll handle everything in the morning together."

"Lily –"

"She needs to be with her family right now. You running into their home unwelcomed will only cause more problems, something they don't need with the son having gotten some muggle-born pregnant."

He sighs, nodding in agreement. She was right like always. Barging into Lily's home and demanding to see her was like adding alcohol to a blaze – stupid and unhelpful. In the morning he would gather himself together and find a solution to this mess, and maybe after he'd go to Scamander so he could throw him off a fucking cliff.

"Try getting some sleep," she kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Good night, Mum."

When he's out of sight Astoria turns to Draco, glaring down at him as he slowly closed the distance between them. He was sorry, it was written in his expression but she was still beyond angry. To insult her was one thing, to insult her child was something she wouldn't stand aside to witness. He had infuriated her with his ultimatum and brought back memories of his abandonment of all those years ago when he had walked off.

"You can sleep in the gardens," she cuts off what was a sure apology before heading to their bedroom, feeling too tired to hear anything he had to say.

To her annoyance he follows after her, keeping the door from slamming in his face. Clearly sleep wasn't in the cards for her tonight if Draco had anything to say about it.

"We can talk in the morning," she says, moving towards her closet only for him to take her by her arm and turn her to face him.

"I'd like for us to talk now."

"Draco, please. I just want to close my eyes if only for a minute and pretend this day didn't happen."

He ignores her plea, drawing her to him by her arm gently. "Forgive me."

"I can't. Not now."

"Tori –"

"You hurt him, our snitchette. You hurt me."

"I was angry –"

"You left! Do you have any idea what I felt when you left me standing there while everyone watched the entire thing? I hate you!" she pounded at his chest with her fist, needing to take out her anger on him.

He lets her hit him until her hands can go on no more, her head falling against his shoulder tiredly. Merlin, he smelled good. Cold mountain air and her favorite cologne, the one he's always worn.

"I felt unneeded," he murmured against the top of her head. "You've always been so good with our children, so intuitive. I've lived in fear of losing you and them because of how inadequate I seem to be more often than not. Tonight you kept saying that you had the situation handled and it made me so mad that I wasn't even aware of my own son having fallen in love. I'm not the best father in the world, but I…it hurt to hear you acknowledge the fact that you'd all be better off without me."

"I never said that."

"You made me feel that way, but I don't blame you. This entire night took me by surprise and instead of having listened to you or Scorpius I allowed my anger to reign free. I hurt the people that I love most in the world."

She lifts her head slightly. "You were never much of a listener."

"I'm sorry, my love. You've given me so many chances that I know were undeserved, but will you give me one more?"

"Will you stand in Scorpius' way?"

Draco pursed his lips. "She's not –"

"They're in love. I've seen the way they look at one another and to separate them would be cruel Draco."

He ran his fingers through her hair, looking down at her softly. "You actually approve of her?"

"How can I not when she loves him?"

"Why her?" he sighed.

"Because our boy is special and he needed someone equally so."

"There's no way we could talk him out of this?"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Get used to the idea that whether you like it or not our grandchildren will have red hair and that Harry Potter will now be invited to our parties."

"Let's take one step at a time."

"Oh no. We aren't going to pretend that our son doesn't have a girlfriend of the Weasley variety, Draco. If Scorpius wants her to be a part of this family, then so be it. His happiness is all that matters is it not?"

Her glare is powerful enough to make any man coward. There were two choices for Draco to pick from and only one of them was the correct one if he wanted to be a part of their family. Lily was their son's happiness and he would have to deal with it and all that came with it.

"Yes. His happiness is all that matters."

Her lips quirked into a sweet smile. "If you ever give him another ultimatum I'll run you through with a letter opener."

"I don't doubt that."

"You apologized to him?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And he needs time."

"He loves you," she loosened his tie. "You've hurt him, but he isn't resentful. Our snitchette is too kind to hold grudges."

"And you? Will you forgive me or will I have to beg every day until you do?"

"I do like seeing you beg…"

"Forgive me," he pleads in a tender voice.

Astoria bites her lip, falling victim of those stormy eyes. It wasn't a question as to why the Potter girl had fallen in love with Scorpius when he had inherited such eyes.

"Forgive me."

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance as he walked her back to their bed, sitting her down and pulling her dress up over her legs while she quickly worked on his belt. He forced her legs wider, gripping her thigh before entering her in one swift thrust.

A loud groan escapes past her lips as she revels in the fullness of his possession. He finds her waist with his free hand, holding her to him tightly. She's trapped. Draco is everywhere, overwhelming her, reminding her that she belongs to him and only him. It's heavenly. This is her power, this need he has for her makes her feel triumphant. No one could ever make him feel what she has for so long. Not Pansy Parkinson or any other dimwitted tramp that would suck on his cock in one of those dusty broom closets.

He moves quickly and furiously inside her, his breathing harsh at her ear, and Astoria's body responds, melting around him. She's meeting him thrust for thrust, a perfect counterpoint. This was them – wild and passionate. They could fight a thousand times, but never could they renounce their love for one another.

"Come for me," he pants.

"Make me."

Her words drive him into a merciless onslaught, again and again, his fingers digging into her hip to the point of surely leaving her bruised. She wants to fall back on the bed, but his hold prevents her from doing so. Draco continues to move roughly against her, in her, his breathing harsh.

"Forgive me," he pleads once more just as she begins to feel the telltale signs of her impending orgasm.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm truly, truly sorry."

Astoria arched into him, craving the promised bliss of release. "You've said that before," she groans.

"Forgive me."

"Why?" she reiterates.

"Because you love me," his lips find hers, sending her over the edge as she becomes all body and spiraling sensation and sweet, sweet release, and then completely and utterly mindless.

When sense returns, Astoria is lying on him. He's on the bed, and she's lying on top of him, her cheek pressed against his strong chest.

"I like your way of apologizing," she murmurs.

Draco chuckles, running his hand down her back. "I'm a prick."

"You are."

"Do you really have to agree with me?"

"Would you rather I inflate your head more than it already is with lies?"

"It wouldn't hurt to throw me a few lies now and then…"

She snorts, snuggling into him tiredly.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I should keep to my word and throw you out, but I love you too much to do such a thing."

"Can I ask something of you?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let Scorpius go to the Potter home just yet."

Astoria lifted her head. "What? Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm not asking for you to tell him to stay away completely, Tori. I just think that it's better for him to give them some space to figure everything out just as we need that space as well. Something tells me her family isn't ecstatic about one of their own being in love with a Malfoy. If he races over there tomorrow it might make things worse."

"I don't really think it matters when he goes, but I'll ask him to give her a day with them on her own."

"They're going to talk shite about him…"

"Says the man that insulted him and his choice of women."

"I'm his father. I'm allowed to talk shite."

* * *

Lily rocked herself slowly on the tree swing outside of the Burrow, staring at the small lake that glistened under the afternoon sun. It had been two days since she and Scorpius had been discovered. Their families knew now. Her entire family had voiced their opinions the moment they had been informed of her… _dalliance_ with the Malfoy boy as her Grandmother had called it.

Her uncles had been the most vocal, ordering her to recall a moment where Scorpius had passed her a love potion or anything of the sort. Hermione tried to keep from showing her shock, but it was easy to see that she wasn't going to be their number one fan. Her grandparents were appalled by the entire situation and almost had Lily checked into the mental ward at Saint Mungo's just to be sure she was alright. They were more worried about her sanity than anything else to be honest. James and Teddy had been wide-eyed through the entire thing before informing her over and over again that Scorpius was seventeen and in fact a Malfoy just in case she had forgotten.

Victoire and Louis were quiet during the entire ordeal, taking in her side of the story without adding unnecessary comments or making faces whenever she mentioned Scorpius by his given name. Dominique had been on her side, obviously. She'd been there just as the sun had risen, demanding to know what they were up against and informing her of what Scorpius had been through. Anton wanted to come with her, but had wisely returned home instead of adding another argument into the mix.

Hugo was still on her side. He shook her off when she'd tried apologizing for what he had accidently endured, saying that while it hadn't been the best of feelings he had always wondered what it felt like. She couldn't have loved him more at that moment. His parents were left unknowing of the Crucio incident; Albus had luckily been locked up in his bedroom by order of their father and had no chance of telling anyone.

And Scorpius? He had written to her the morning after the great discovery, giving her a child friendly version of what Dominique had already said to her. They'd both agreed on not seeing each other within the first days as to give their families some time to assimilate. It wasn't an idea either of them was thoroughly pleased about, but best not cause an all-out war that would try to end their relationship. They would all understand, Lily kept telling herself. Right now their families were confused and it was understandable, so she and Scorpius would have to choose their battles.

Lily sighed for what was probably the tenth time this past hour. She missed him. For a split second it didn't sound so back to head over to Malfoy Manor, but then came the thought of facing Lucius and Draco and that didn't sound so exciting. Scorpius didn't need her doing such a thing anyway, not when supposedly his mother was trying to control the entire thing from escalating further.

Maybe she should go back inside, but Albus was downstairs and she was tired of the constant glares from him. She was also tired of her Gran trying to force cup after cup of tea down her throat as if it would cure her of the love she felt for Scorpius. They didn't understand. The love she and Scorpius shared was true and beautiful, and so many other things that were beyond words. There was no medicine for what she felt and even if there was Lily would rather die than be cured.

"Lily!"

Lily quickly turned the swing around, startled at hearing Alice's voice calling out to her. The brunette witch was racing over to her as if she were being chased by a herd of blood thirsty vampires.

"Alice?"

"Merlin, let me catch my breath! Wow am I out of shape," Alice panted.

"Maybe you should sit down," Lily steadied her friend at seeing her ready to collapse.

"No, no. I just need a minute."

Lily pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Better?" she asked after Alice's complexion had returned to its normal color.

"You and Malfoy?" Alice cut to the chase, ignoring the question.

"You heard."

"All of Hogwarts heard what happened! No one could talk about anything else on the train ride back to London!"

Lily rolled her eyes, sitting back down on the swing. "It's none of their business."

"Or mine?''

She sighed. "I wanted to tell you –"

"But you didn't."

"It was for the best. You and I weren't on the friendliest of terms and Scorpius –"

"You call him by his name? Oh, I'm so stupid. Of course you call him by his name – he's your boyfriend! Or is he your lover?"

"Alice."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that sweet Lily Luna Potter has the one and only Scorpius Malfoy licking the floors for her! Do you know how many people this shocked?"

"Alice, please. I don't want to hear about what some gossip mongers are thinking or saying about me when they know nothing."

"Some of the stories being spread around are way hot –"

"Alice!"

"Sorry, I'm done," Alice held up her hands in mock surrender, eyes softening. "How are you?"

"I've definitely had better days."

"How'd the family take it? I mean we all know how it went down with Albus, but what did everyone else say? I wanted to get off the train and come straight over, but dad kept telling me that you needed space."

"My dad already knew –"

"Harry knew!"

"A while ago, yeah. Hugo and Dominique did too…"

"And they're on your side?"

"They are, and so is his mum."

"You have Astoria on your side!"

"Would you stop yelling?" Lily rubbed at her ear.

"What about the others?" Alice ignored her, sitting next to Lily on the swing.

"Half of them think I'm insane and a few of them are secretly thinking I'm insane, but haven't voiced their opinion just yet."

"Shite."

"Exactly how I feel right now."

"Oh Lily," Alice wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders. "I wish you would've told me when all of this began. I wish I would've been a better friend to you when you needed me most."

"You were going through a lot –"

"I was a self-centered bitch that took out all her insecurities on the one person that has always been there when she needed her most."

"You're human Aly. We've all been known to make mistakes every now and then."

"Thank you," Alice hugged her closer. "Do you think that your relationship with Malfoy was a mistake?" she asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Never."

"You really love him."

"With all my heart."

"I won't even question if he loves you. Malfoy would be an absolute moron not to be head over heels for you."

Lily smiled softly against Alice's shoulder, her eyes closing tiredly. "You've never told me what happened during the holiday break."

"We don't need to talk about that when you're going through all this Lils."

"I want to know. You're my best friend and I want to be there for you just like you're here for me now."

Alice looked down at her shaking hand. "We made a stop in Sweden. I met some bloke at a shop that seemed harmless –"

Lily sat up quickly, her expression horrified. "Did he?"

"No, nothing like that," Alice assured her. "We flirted for a bit and I was stupid enough to think that this gorgeous, older bloke liked me."

"He didn't?"

"Not in the hearts and flowers type of way. He wanted to meet up, so I made my parents think I had come down with something to avoid some opera and instead met up with him. We hung out in this club, had a few drinks, and then he took me to his place…"

Lily's stomach twisted uncomfortably with every spoken detail.

"I finally lost my virginity," Alice laughed weakly, shaking her head at the memory. "Merlin I was so desperate to have a bloke find me attractive!"

"Aly, what happened?"

"It wasn't like in those stupid books I'm always reading and probably nothing like your experience with Malfoy – which by the way you have to give me a play by play."

"Alice."

"We _**fucked**_ as he so romantically called it. It was uncomfortable, fast, and I wanted to throw up the entire time because I felt nothing but shame. When it was over I stupidly thought that it was probably just the nerves and that next time it would be better, but he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me. I was some desperate, little girl that he just wanted to fool around with. In the end, I was thrown out of his flat with my clothes in my hands."

"Do your parents know?"

"Merlin, no! They'd kill me for being so stupid, though quite frankly, I would deserve to be grounded for life after everything."

"I don't even know what to say Alice…"

"Don't say anything. I got myself into that mess and it's taught me some great lessons that I'll definitely live by now. Besides, I haven't really been alone through it all…"

Lily raised her brow at Alice's tone and that wistful smile of hers. "Who?"

"Aedan."

"Aedan?" Lily asked before her eyes went wide. "Aedan as in Aedan McLaggen, Aedan?"

"The one and only. Guess we both had a rude awakening and it helped in bringing us together."

"H…How? When did you and McLaggen…"

"It happened in February. He wanted to apologize to me for having been so rude in the past."

Lily laughed inwardly. Guess Scorpius had been right about Aiden's plan of apologizing to the entire female population.

"We didn't have anything to do on Sweetheart's Day, so we hung out. It's really early in the relationship – I mean we haven't even called the thing a 'relationship', but we've held hands a couple of times and there might have been a kiss."

"You guys kissed! You kissed him looking like that?"

Alice threw her a small glare. "Didn't you keep telling me that looks didn't matter? Under all the fur and scales he's a nice, genuine bloke. He's changed for the better."

"I don't doubt that," Lily took Alice's hand in hers. "If he's really changed and he cares for you, then I can only be happy that my best friend is happy."

"Thank you."

"I'm also happy that you let the whole Albus thing go…"

"Albus was a childhood fantasy. Yours might have come true with Malfoy, but I'm very thankful that mine did not. Albus is a prick, no offense. What he did to Sophia was so horrible."

"You know about that too?"

"Do you not attend Hogwarts? Its gossip central in that place and it can very well put Rita Skeeter out of business."

Lily snorts. "What have they said about me?"

"I thought you didn't care?"

"Curiosity."

"Do you want the good or the ugly?"

"Maybe one and one…"

"Well, the entire school is divided into two groups: haters and the ones that are all for it. Some people couldn't stop gushing about how bloody adorable it all was. The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin King is the working title for the front cover of the school paper."

Lily groaned.

"If it helps the photographs they're going to use is one of your best."

"Great."

Alice gave her an apologetic smile. "Everyone wants to know how it happened. The haters – led by Violet Flint – are obviously just jealous that the two prettiest people in Hogwarts are no longer up for grabs. Violet is spreading the rumor that you slipped a love potion into Malfoy's drink."

"That jealous, pug-faced troll!"

"Don't worry. I might or might not have given her a good old black eye."

"You hit her?"

"Aiden had to pull me off."

Lily snickered at the scene Alice created for her. "Alice, you shouldn't have done that! She's going to want some form of revenge."

"Good! If she does I'll have more reason to hex her into oblivion, and maybe then her face will finally stop resembling a drooping pug."

"Alice!" Lily threw her head back in laughter, Alice joining her seconds after before she heard the one voice she wanted to hear least of all.

"Hello Lily," Lysander greeted her softly.

She stared up at him with unblinking, emotionless eyes. No, not emotionless. Her eyes probably conveyed the anger she felt for Lysander – her once friend.

"Hey, Lysander," Alice greeted him when Lily made no move to do so.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Lily finally asked with no intention of hiding the anger and betrayal from her tone.

"I heard what happened…"

She scoffed. Was he seriously playing the fool when she knew very well he had been the one to tell Albus?

"I wanted to be here for you."

"Lily, is everything okay?" Alice asked her, not understanding the sudden coldness between her and Lysander.

"Would you mind leaving?" Lily turned to Alice. "I need to talk with him, but we can see each other tomorrow if you want."

Alice nodded solemnly. "Write to me tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah."

After a hug and one quick wave to Lysander, Alice hurried off. The silence between Lily and him continued until the air rang with the sound of her hand coming down on his cheek. His head snapped to the right at the assault and his cheek bled from the scrape her sharp nails had left.

"You have some nerve coming here after what you did," she snarled.

Lysander winced as he touched his cheek before bringing his fingers down to look at the smudge of blood on them. "What's gotten into you Lily? Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Stop playing innocent you disgusting, two-faced snake!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told! You told Albus about my relationship with Scorpius and ruined everything!" she tried slapping him again, but he was ready to catch her hand this time. "Let me go, you snake!"

"Snake? You would know one wouldn't you?"

Lily freed herself, pushing him away. "How could you do that to me? I was your friend and you betrayed me!"

"I did what was best for you!" he barked back. "You always had a sick infatuation with him and I tried to be understanding, but when Flint told me –"

"Flint? She told you?"

"She saw the two of you kissing in front of the Room of Requirement."

"And she told you because no one would believe her…" Lily laughed in understanding, the sound cold and bitter.

"I did it for you."

"Stop saying that! You chose to tell Albus because you were a selfish prick that didn't think twice about hurting me."

"The only thing hurting you was that ridiculous relationship with Malfoy – if one can even call it a relationship."

"He loves me!"

"No he doesn't! Malfoy played with you into thinking that he actually cared for you, but where is he now? Why is he hiding back in his manor instead of facing the consequences of what he did?"

"Not that I have to explain anything to you, but we chose to be apart for a few days! He loves me enough to give me and my family the space we need to talk about everything."

Lysander shook his head disbelievingly. "Do you honestly think that your family will accept someone like him into their lives? You've allowed him to control you to the point that you're absolutely incapable of seeing how low you've fallen. He's the son of a Death Eater! He will ruin every single chance you have at being the witch everyone expects you to be!"

"And what exactly do people expect me to be?"

"You're the daughter of Harry Potter, Lily! Greatness is in your name and you act as if you don't have a responsibility to uphold it!"

"Let me tell you something," she moved closer to him. "I don't give a single fuck about what you or anyone expects from me. I love him. He loves me. That love is all that matters to me and I will not stand here and listen to you insult us!"

"Look at you Lily," he frowns. "He's turned you into some –"

"Into what?" she glared. "Into a witch that finally knows what she wants and now has a voice? Is that what you hate about me now? Do you not like to hear me curse or defend someone that has done nothing to ever hurt you?"

"He doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do? Is that why you told on us? Did you think that with him out of the picture I would run into your arms?"

"I have been there for you since we were children –"

"Not now you weren't. You went and tattled to my brother instead of confronting me and hearing my side of the story. You don't care about how I feel. You only care about yourself."

"I love you Lily!"

"But I don't!"

Lysander stumbled back at the blow, this hit having hurt him more than the slap had. "You don't know what you're saying…"

"I know exactly what I'm saying," she countered. "I love Scorpius with all that I am. I'm his witch in all sense of the word."

"Don't say that."

Lily smiled falsely. "Don't say what? Come on Lysander, you're a Ravenclaw. What did you think we were doing all alone in the Room of Requirement? We weren't playing chess that's for sure or at least not your average chess…"

"Stop it."

"Don't you want to hear about our passion filled nights where he would make me cry out his name until I lost my voice? That one night he drove into me with such need that I couldn't take the pleasure and fainted? How about when I willingly and happily gave him my virginity on the night of my birthday?"

"I said stop!"

"No one could ever make me feel what I do for him. Not you. Not anyone. If I can't have Scorpius then I'll have no one else!"

Lysander pulled her against him. "With me you will forget him."

"Let me go!" she shouted, moving her head away when he tried kissing her.

"Please Lily. Give me a chance to help you forget him," he tries again.

"I said get off!" she knees him right on the groin, forcing him off of her and onto the ground in pain.

"FUCK!"

She gives his leg another kick. "Try kissing me again and I'll castrate you with my own hands you arsehole! And just in case it wasn't clear enough, you and I are through being friends!"

Leaving him on the ground Lily marched off, her entire being engulfed with rage. Had she been one of the doodles Hugo loved to draw during Flitwick's lectures, steam would be coming out of her ears right now.

"What's all the commotion?" Teddy asked as he and James raced out of the house. "We heard shouting."

James shield his eyes from the sun, looking out to where Lysander was still on the ground. "Is that one of the Scamander twins?"

"Lysander," she replies, walking inside and to the kitchen.

"And he's on the ground because…" Teddy waved his hand for her to finish.

Lily swiped a carrot from one of the messy countertops, taking a satisfying bite. "Because I gave him a knee to the balls."

"You kicked him in the balls?" Teddy repeats unbelievably while James choked on the sip of water he had just taken.

"Sure did."

"Why?" James asked.

"He deserved it."

They stare at her in shock, not believing that their sweet sister had the potential to hurt someone that was like family to them and then be so callous about it. Scorpius had definitely changed her and for the better. Long gone was the girl that let herself get walked on because she thought it would make everyone happy. Scorpius treated her like a damn queen and he was right! She deserved some love from herself and everyone around her no matter her choices in life or love.

"Can we just take a moment to acknowledge the fact that I am now considered the good child in this family?" James says to Teddy. "Albus got expelled and a girl knocked up while Lily over there is dating the Scorpion King himself and lowering the chances for Scamander to reproduce by breaking the family jewels."

"Well, I'm still technically considered part of the family so Harry can say I'm the one child that has never done a single thing wrong – OW!"

James pulled his fist back from Teddy's arm before he looked back to Lily. "Ignoring him and the fact that you did what you just did, I need to show you something upstairs."

"What?"

"Something," he takes her by the arm, pulling her towards the staircase.

"It better not be another one of your rituals or what did you call them, an excer…exer…"

" _ **Exorcist**_. The muggles do it to get some demon out of you and I thought it'd help with your…weirdness."

"I get that the idea of being in love with someone other than one's own self is foreign to you, but I love Scorpius and it won't change by having you rub a dead chicken over my head that you stole from the kitchen."

"So that's why Granny couldn't find the chicken for dinner last night," Teddy joins them up the stairs.

"The book said I needed a chicken and instead of me having to go through all the trouble of killing the thing myself I took it from the kitchen once Gran had it featherless."

"You're ridiculous," Lily says.

"You're sleeping with Scorpius Malfoy, baby sister."

"Touché," Teddy laughs.

"Don't you have to be with Victoire or trying to find a Death Eater?" she threw a glare at him as they came to a halt in front of the bedroom James had taken up as his while their cottage was still on lockdown for the time being.

"Victoire is with her parents at Shell Cottage and Harry wanted me to take at least one day off."

"And you decided to come over and –"

"And help James," he grins.

"Help him with what?"

"With this," James shoves her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking her in.

"Open the door James!" she shouts while banging at the door angrily. "This isn't funny you idiot! Let me out or I'll kick this door down and throttle you!"

"You can't kick it down," a voice says from behind her, one Lily hadn't heard in two days. "He enchanted it to keep us in until we make amends."

Her head fell against the door. "I'm going to murder you James Sirius Potter!"

"It was Teddy's idea!" James shouts from the other side.

"You're dead to me _**Edward**_!"

"It's for your own good, Flower!" he replies.

She turns around, glaring at Albus who was sitting at the edge of the bed with his attention on some quidditch magazine. Choosing to ignore him, Lily walked over to the window with the idea of climbing down the tree next to it.

"It's locked," Albus informed her when she tried opening it.

With a groan, she rethought her strategy and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe she could climb out without the need of a tree. She only prayed to Merlin that he didn't let her fall and break her neck.

"That's locked too."

"You've got to be kidding me!" she threw her hands up in exasperation, moving back to the bedroom door. "You locked the bathroom too! What if we have to use it?"

"Then you better get started on working out your differences!" James laughs. "Or you could just pee in that little bowl I left for you guys!"

"Or you could just pee on yourselves!" Teddy adds.

She gives the door a kick, wishing it was their heads. "I hate you!"

"Love you too!" they shout back.

"Idiots."

Of all their silly schemes they just had to lock her up in a room with Albus. She could wait in silence until their family came back from doing whatever it is they were doing and then she could scream bloody murder, but it might be hours until they were back. If she was lucky Hugo would be hungry and come over before dinner.

"Just apologize to me and we can get out of here," Albus says, setting down the magazine.

"Excuse me? If anyone should be apologizing it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You called me a whore and almost hit me. You're lucky I didn't tell dad about that little incident."

"You got me expelled!"

"You got yourself expelled!"

"You had no right to rat me out just to save your boyfriend!"

"Yeah, well, you had no right to insult either of us because we fell in love."

"When your sister is fucking herself over the right thing to do is stop her, but instead of thanking me for opening your damn eyes I was thrown out of school and the academy!"

"You are not blaming me for something you did Albus! I wasn't the one that cheated their way through school!"

"Don't talk to me."

"Don't like hearing your truths?"

"If you aren't going to apologize, then I don't want to hear it."

"You're such a child!"

He made show of opening up the magazine and lifting it up to his face, blocking him from her view.

"Are you two dead?" James asks.

"SHUT UP!" she and Albus shout in unison.

Giving the door a final kick Lily sat down on a nearby chair, making a face at the state of James' bedroom. The floor could barely be seen under scattered socks and pieces of parchment, and was that a half-eaten sandwich? Gross! Even his poor owl, Fawkes, was living in a messy cage with feathers and treats everywhere. Lily didn't even think Albus' ferret would want to dive into such a room.

It takes about an hour for Lily to cave and talk to him.

"Look neither one of us wants to be locked in here so why don't we just tell them we apologized to each other and be on our way," she offers.

"The door will only open if we're being honest."

"Then let's talk! Or would you rather we both pass out from breathing in the toxins in this room?"

"I heard that!" James says. "And it's a man smell you're inhaling. Sorry if the pretty boy you're dating smells like flowers and cupcakes!"

Albus pressed his lips to keep from laughing while Lily's lips curved up. While James was just as shocked as everyone else over her and Scorpius being together, he was at least speaking about him in a teasing manner without an ounce of judgement.

"James is right," Albus murmured.

"About what?"

"Malfoy is a little too feminine."

The words didn't sound like an attack to her, but almost like a conversation starter. He was looking at her with tired, bloodshot eyes and it made her feel sorry for him. No matter the words spoken neither of them could change the fact that they were family. They had shared so much together until he'd lost his way and she had found hers.

"You rather we talk about Scorpius' beauty regimen?"

"Does it include facial masks and rose scented soap?" he asks, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"Are you going to apologize to me?"

"Well, it's like you said, the toxins are getting to me and I'm five minutes away from eating that sandwich over there on the floor."

"Glad to hear that any apology coming from you is based off of the need for food."

"Do you want to talk or not?"

She sighed. "I rather not be stuck in here until someone gets home…"

"Great. Where should we start?"

"You're a horrible human being."

Albus' head snapped to her direction. "Seriously? You want to start this by calling me names?"

"You called me a whore."

"I was angry with you."

"Well I'm angry with you right now. You had no reason to shout at me like that or attack Scorpius."

"He wanted to use a dark curse against me!"

"You insulted his mother! I know it's easy for you to insult me, but what if someone had called our mother names like the ones you used?"

"His mother is married to a Death Eater while ours fought alongside our father in the war. You can't compare them with one another."

"Yes, I can. Both of them would do anything for their children because they love them. Scorpius adores his mother just as much as you adore ours. You pushed him too far! Hugo got hurt because of you!"

"Hugo shouldn't have been in the way –"

"Stop! For once just take some responsibility in what you've done. You're going to be a father in less than six months and you're still so childish!"

"You don't have to remind me of that."

"Someone should."

He glared at her before looking away as he took a deep breath. "Sophia told me she was planning on keeping the baby the same day I officially knew you were with Malfoy. She was going to talk to our parents and I freaked, so I took it out on you. I took it out on him. Him. The perfect Scorpius Malfoy. He has everything, including you. I've watched him be better than me for so long and to see my sister defend him, love him, well, I lost it. He took another thing from me. He took you. You chose him over me."

"I didn't choose him over you Albus –"

"Why him? Why couldn't it be someone, anyone other than him? McLaggen would have been a better option."

"I love him."

"You've already said that."

"It's true."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"Scorpius is not at fault for anything. Not for the war. Not for this love that I have for him. Not for the things you did. You chose to cheat and hurt innocent girls that thought you loved them. Sophia loved you, but the things you did are unforgivable. That baby is a part of you and you threw it away as if it were trash. You took out all your anger on us because you felt lost. I'm sorry that you were expelled and that everyone saw the person you let yourself become, but don't blame me for anything when I have done nothing except finally live my life."

"I don't know what's going to become of me…"

"Don't be so dramatic. You're Harry Potter's son or so you've made sure to inform every single person of the fact. Dad used to say that we could fall a thousand times, but we had to get back up and keep fighting. Fighting for our future and of the people we love. You made a mess of things, but you still have a chance to fix it all. That baby might have been a great shock, but if the brother that hit James every time he pulled at my braids and held my hand when I was scared is still in there then I know he will love his child. Tomorrow you'll get up and find a way to give your child the life he or she deserves."

" _ **She**_ ," he repeats, eyes widening in fear. "Oh Merlin…"

Lily laughs at his expression. "I think some would call it poetic justice or karma if you will."

"I'm going to be a shitty father."

"If that's what you think," she stands up, straightening her skirt.

"Where are you going? We haven't broken the enchantment yet."

"There's nothing left for me to say. I can't change the way you think or act and whether or not you apologize to me, I will forgive you because I love you. I want you to be a part of my life, a part of the children I may have one day with Scorpius. I want you to teach them all about quidditch because I don't know a thing about the game –"

"If you end with him I'm sure he'll teach them everything."

"Scorpius doesn't have any brothers. They'll need an uncle to teach them how to be rowdy and come back with them covered in dirt, or are you going to let James take the title of favorite uncle?"

He smiled softly. "I am truthfully sorry Lily."

A sound came from the door, an almost chime-like thing that announced to them that the enchantment had been broken.

"Like I said, I will forgive you always. But if you want to be a part of my life, then ask Scorpius to forgive you for all the wrongs you have done. I won't be pulled this way and that on account of your selfish nature."

The knob turned easily against her hand and when she opened the door Teddy and James fell onto the floor in a mess of scattered limbs, both having been listening to their conversation the entire time.

"Sister," they greet her with foolish smiles.

 **The next morning brings change**. Albus had been out the door in search of a job faster than anyone could blink, surprising them all and earning a small smile from their father. While her grandparents were still unsure of her relationship they weren't forcing her to drink a year's worth of tea or suggesting she complete her studies in France. Apparently Teddy and James had not only forced her and Albus to make amends, but had made sure that they all understood her happiness was the most important thing.

No one was suggesting a tea party with the Malfoys just yet, nor did she expect one. It was just nice to finally have some normalcy back into her life. To have her family's affection once more when she believed to have lost it in a matter of days.

"You can tell him that he's welcome to come to the Burrow," her mum says as Lily readied herself to help Dominique at the boutique.

"Um…"

"Your father and I would like to speak with him. It won't be a big production or anything, we just want to get to know him more."

Her mum, well… she hadn't really spoken to her about Scorpius or anything. When the entire family had been summoned to hear the happy news she had more or less kept silent through it all. It had hurt Lily to have Ginny's indifference, but she gave her the space she needed after Albus had been expelled and her daughter put on display for having an illicit affair.

"Are you mad at me?" Lily whispered.

Ginny took the hairbrush from her, combing Lily's long hair herself. "You used to love having your hair brushed when you were little. You'd throw a fit if I didn't put a bow on your head fast enough."

"Mum?"

"I'm not mad at you Lily. A mother can never truly be angry at their child – you'll know when you have children of your own. I wish you would have told me, but I can see now why you wanted to keep his identity a secret from us all."

"He's not like them…"

"I'm aware," Ginny smiled. "He tried to keep you from being expelled by taking all blame under the eyes of his own parents. If he's willing to give up his future you then I have no right to stand in his way."

Lily rose from the chair, throwing herself into her mother's arms. "Thank you."

"All I've ever wanted is for you and your brothers to be happy. If this boy is the one to have given you that sparkle in your eyes I can only thank him and ask him to keep making you smile."

"And his family?"

Ginny pulled away, handing Lily her green headband. "We will welcome them so long as they accept that you also make Scorpius happy. We'd first like to speak with him and then will have a small dinner or something of the sort with his parents."

Lily had never felt happier at hearing her mother's words. All this fear that for months she had accumulated inside of her was slowly diminishing. She still feared Lucius and Draco, but her love for Scorpius would be all the strength she needed to face them.

"Write to him when you're back from helping Dominique."

"I will."

Diagon Alley felt oddly strange. From the minute Lily had stepped out of her uncle's joke shop there had been this weird aura that followed her wherever she went. It was as if something were about to happen at any moment…

The walk to the boutique suddenly felt very long and for a moment she debated on heading back to the joke shop and taking James up on his offer to walk with her. She shook her head at the thought. It was probably just all these nerves from having Scorpius talk one on one with both her parents and then have his family join them for dinner sometime down the road.

Was someone watching her?

"Pull it together Lily," she told herself before letting out a shriek after colliding with another person. "I'm so sorry!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hogwarts' resident whore," Violet sneered, dusting herself off in disgust as if Lily had ruined the hideous dress she was wearing. Whoever told her that ruffles on top of more ruffles was good look had been clearly lying to her.

"I don't want any trouble," Lily says, knowing well that while she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school Violet could and wouldn't touch that cold heart of hers when throwing a hex.

"Ah, is the baby too scared to be up against a real witch?" Violet mocked her.

"I wouldn't call someone that cheats off of her minions a real witch. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be."

Violet pulled her back by her arm, nails digging into the skin. "How your stupid parents haven't locked you up for being such a cock sucking little whore is beyond me. Do you have no shame after all you've done?"

"Let me go," Lily shoved her back.

"Do you honestly think that you can walk through Diagon Alley or anywhere else with your head held high after seducing a wizard that doesn't belong to someone of your kind? How did you get him to be with you? Did you just spread open your legs to get his attention?"

"I'm not you, darling. Some of us don't have to sneak into a man's bedroom naked to catch their attention –"

"Scorpius was mine! We've know each other since we were children!"

"And yet you weren't enough to keep him. Call me a whore or whatever vile names your one brain cell can come up with, but the truth is that Scorpius chose me. I'm his witch. He loves me and only me."

"Keep telling yourself that. Once Scorpius and I are married he will forget his unfortunate lapse in judgement."

Lily let out a laugh. "He would never marry you."

"Then why did his father ask mine to sign the paperwork that will ensure I become the next Malfoy matriarch?" Violet asked innocently.

Lily's heart stopped. "What?"

"Scorpius was there as well. He signed the document of course."

"You're lying!"

"Believe what you want. After graduation I will be the one married to Scorpius while you were the one he fucked in some dusty old room. Don't forget to check the mail for your wedding invitation."

Lily shook her head, blinking away the hurt and betrayal.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to give you a moment to process this?"

"Lily?" she heard Scorpius' voice in the distance, but all she wants at that moment is to run. Run as fast as she can to avoid him telling her the truth. "Lily where are you going!"

Why hadn't he told her?

He had written to her, but he hadn't told her anything.

Her family. She had gone up against her family for him.

Merlin her heart was breaking.

"Lily stop running!"

Was it her or was it getting really dark? It was probably all the tears that kept her from seeing clearly.

"Lily, please!"

She wants him to stop following her. She needs to be alone and cry her heart out until she had the will to hear him.

Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. It was only when her legs gave out and she went crashing down, scraping her hands and knees that the world finally stopped spinning.

"Lily," Scorpius rushed over to where she had fallen.

"Don't touch me!" she batted his hands away, standing up by herself.

"What's gotten into you, love?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Lily what's wrong?"

"You're a liar!" she cried out, hitting at his chest with her hands. "You said you loved me, but you don't!"

"What are you talking about?" he grabbed her hands in one of his, drawing her into him.

"Let go!"

"Stop it!" he shouted at her for the first time ever, his expression growing angry after her onslaught of mangled words. "Tell me what the hell happened? What did Flint say to you to make you act like this?"

"You're marrying her! She told me that you've already signed the agreement," she fought against his tight hold.

"What?" he pulls away slightly to get a better look at her.

"You said you loved me!"

"I do love you, you stupid girl!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Then stop acting like it!"

She let out an annoyed shout at her inability to free herself, her entire body feeling very tired after this entire scene with him and Violet. When she gives up on trying to kick him as she had with Lysander, Lily lets her head fall against his chest. The rapid beating of his heart matching her own.

"Are you done?" Scorpius asks.

"I hate you."

"You love me," he contradicts.

"But you don't…"

"Is that what Flint told you?"

Lily looked up at him. "Are you going to marry her?"

"Why would I do that when I love you?"

"Because your father hates me."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Well, no…"

"So your opinion is based off of your own ideas and the lies of some jealous girl?"

"You aren't going to marry her then?"

He snorts. "I rather die alone."

"Really?"

"Yes," he wiped at her tear streaked face. "You look absolutely pitiful. What made you believe Flint after all the times I told you how much I love you?"

"You love your family though… I thought –"

"You obviously thought wrong."

"I don't know why I believed her. She just sounded so sure of herself and then your father –"

"My father and grandfather have agreed to step aside."

Lily gulped. "Does that mean…"

"We can officially be together unless of course you rather I marry Violet…"

She pounced on him, hugging her and kissing his face while he chuckled.

"You silly girl," he murmured against her hair.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. It's just I've been under so much stress and it was easy for her to get to me when we've been apart –"

He placed his thumb against her lips, silencing her. "I didn't want to give you false hope in the letters, but now I see that I shouldn't have kept away from you. Your absurd ideas nearly gave you a broken bone."

"They're only a few scrapes," she soothes, reaching up to kiss him gently.

Their kiss doesn't last long and it's not because Lily didn't want it to last, but because Scorpius' attention seemed elsewhere at the moment.

"What's wrong Scorpius?"

His eyes are staring up at the now darkened sky. "We need to go. It's not safe here."

It's then Lily realizes that her little stunt had led to the one where danger could lurk at every corner.

"Knockturn Alley," she whispers, drawing closer to him.

"Let's go."

Just as she had when colliding with Violet Lily let out a startled shriek at having their path blocked by a balding man, his dark eyes filled with malice. The sound that fell from her lips was outdone at the sound of screeching sirens that alerted an attack. This wasn't just any man if the cries coming from Diagon Alley were anything to go by. If the dark mark on his arm and in the sky was anything to go by.

"Going somewhere pretty boy?"

"Get out of my way," Scorpius pulled her behind him.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE!"

Lily's throat dried up at hearing someone crying out the order.

"DEATH EATERS!"

"Scorpius," she shook in fear. The memory of the attack on her home coming to mind as the echoes of a duel rang through the air.

"What are you hiding behind you?"

"I said to get out of my way."

"I heard you the first time, but I think I'll have more fun getting a taste of her –"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Scorpius aims his wand at the man with snake-like agility. "Run!" he shouts at her.

"Apparate us!" she shouts back.

"I can't."

"No…" Lily shakes her head at his words.

This was her fault. If she hadn't run off none of this would be happening. Dominique was probably out looking for her, putting her life at risk. She had put Scorpius at risk. He couldn't apparate them like Albus hadn't been able to do so last time.

Scorpius takes her face in his hands, kissing her. "I need you to run. Run and find someplace where you can hide until the attack is over. Get to an Auror if you can."

"What about you?"

"The spell isn't going to last long. He'll come after us –"

"I won't leave you!"

"If you love me then you'll do as I say!"

"Scorpius –"

"You're going to pay for that pretty boy!"

"Run!"

Kissing him one last time she ran as fast as she could, hoping that an Auror would be nearby and have them help Scorpius. Her hope was short lived. She was closed to the steps that separated Knockturn Alley from Diagon Alley when a Death Eater blocked her way.

"Where's the fire?"

"STUPDIFY!" she aimed the spelled at him only for it to be easily dodged.

"Is that all you got?" he moved closer to her, cornering her into a wall.

Lily threw spell after spell at him, but again and again they were blocked until her arm gave out and they were now nose to nose.

"I know you…" he says. "You're Harry Potter's daughter aren't you?"

She doesn't answer.

"Yes, yes, you are. Must be my lucky day. Viton mentioned you getting away from the visit we gave your home, but he forgot to mention how fuckable you were."

She kept her eyes on him as her hand found a loose stone, sharp and big enough to cause the damage she needed to get away.

"Merlin am I going to have fun stretching that little hole of yours."

"Fuck you," she spat before hitting him on the side of the head with the stone.

"CRUCIO –"

"PROTECTO!"

Turning around Lily sees a panting Scorpius with his wand pointed at the bloodied man, his own face covered in dirt and the sleeve of his suit jacket slightly burnt.

"Scorpius!"

"Where the hell did you come from!" the Death Eater growled. "AVADA –"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lily moved back as the two wizards dueled in front of her. She wanted to help, but they were too close together and feared aiming a hex at Scorpius. They were fighting for dominance, trying to keep each other from using their wands. She needed a clear shot. Scorpius needed to get out of the damn way!

"ET CONLIDAM!" a voice came from behind her followed by another one she knew all too well.

"Lily!" Dominique says in relief, pulling her into her arms as Anton lowered his wand and hurried over to Scorpius.

"Looked like you needed a hand there Cousin," Anton joked.

"I had it under control," Scorpius groaned.

"More like you were getting your arse kicked."

"Shut up."

"A thank you would be nice…"

"Anton," Dominique called to him. "We need to go."

"How did you find us?" Lily asked her.

"We were looking for you all over when I thought I heard you, but we can talk later. It's not safe out here."

"I'll lead the way. You children just follow me –"

"Anton!" Dominique exclaims as another Death Eater prevents their escape – this one with his wand at Anton's throat and behind him four more.

"Son of a bitch," Scorpius says.

"Yeah," Lily nods.

* * *

Astoria felt her world coming undone with every word Potter uttered to her husband and brother while next to her or at least somewhere next to her Vera wailed in Bastian's arms. The French Veela was also crying in her own son's arms.

They had taken them.

Their children.

An attack had occurred in Diagon Alley and she hadn't been there to protect her snitchette. She had thought him safe with his cousins, but he hadn't been safe. They had him in their hands. Her in their hands.

"You have no idea where they could have taken them?" Ander snarled.

"We're interrogating the Death Eaters we were able to apprehend, but as of now –"

"As of now you don't have a fucking clue where they are," Draco finished for him. "They have my son, Potter! They're going to kill him! Do you understand that?"

"Draco," Narcissa placed her hand on his arm, motioning to Astoria with a small head gesture.

"We have every Auror searching the area," Ron surprisingly says in a comforting voice. "We're going to join them Malfoy and we –"

"They have your nieces. What kind of comfort could we possibly feel at knowing that the daughter of the Head Auror and his niece were taken as well?" Ander interjects. "I don't give a fuck what happens to any of them as long as my son is alive!"

"Ander!" Hyperion and Cressida call out to him after his clear suggestion of not caring for Scorpius' fate.

"This is all Scorpius' fault," Ander ignored his parents, glaring at both Astoria and Draco. "If he'd kept away from the Potter girl then my son wouldn't have met that –"

"Careful how you speak about my daughter," Bill warned.

"I've already lost a son," he continued. "I can't lose another."

"Anton is smarter than all of us," Iryna murmurs from where she sat comforting Cassiopeia quietly. "He'll find a way…he has to find a way…"

"We'll join the Aurors," Arthur released Molly from his arms. "More eyes to look for them."

"I agree," Lucius says, shocking them all.

"You agree with me?" Arthur lifted his brow.

"He's my grandson."

"We'll go as well," Blaise adds, Damen nodding in agreement from next to his sisters and mother.

"It's not safe…" Hermione says.

Astoria can hear no more. Without being seen, she carefully slipped out of the manor as they all argued over who was capable of fighting and who wasn't should there be a greater number of Death Eaters left.

"Where are you going?" a voice keeps her from apparating as she had planned.

It's Potter's wife, Ginevra. Like her the woman hadn't cried or shouted in angst for the kidnapping of her child. She had been frozen from the moment everyone had gathered in Malfoy Manor to keep together.

"Go back inside," Astoria replies back, holding out her arm after calling out for Archimedes.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked again.

"To find my son."

"We don't know where they are."

"Your husband might need an army of Aurors to look for a group of children, but I assure you that I do not."

"You know something, don't you?"

Astoria ignored her, digging her wand into her palm and dragging it outward until blood seeped from the gash she had made.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Inveniet," Astoria whispers as her blood trickled onto the ground, slowly forming what appeared to be a path.

"Is that…that was dark magic…"

"Are you going to tattle on me?"

"You know where they're at?"

"I do now."

Ginny looked back to the manor before turning back to Astoria. "Harry should know –"

"The Death Eaters will feel cornered and kill them."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"I think not."

"You won't be able to take them on your own, but with me you can."

Astoria stared at her with interest. She remembered their Hogwarts' days where the witch in front of her was known to cast some nasty hexes. To be honest, if she had to pick one person to fight alongside her from the Weasley clan it would be Ginny.

"Are you opposed to murder?"

"Not when they have my daughter."

"Good."


	39. Chapter 39

**How are you doing my lovely readers? I know it was cruel of me to leave you guys hanging, but it adds to the excitement and I never planned on writing while on my travels although getting to explore Europe gave me lots of inspiration. We are a chapter from the end, OMG! Okay let the finale begin! Happy reading!**

"Lily!" Scorpius wakes with a start, jerking himself up from the slouch he had been in only to pull painfully on the chains that locked his arms behind his back.

Fuck.

"Don't pull. They'll bite into your skin if you do that."

Turning slightly to the right, he spots Anton staring at the wall in front of them and more or less in the same state he was in – arms chained behind his back as blood trickled down the side of his face from an open wound on his head. He vaguely remembers Anton having been slammed on the ground when he tried fighting the Death Eaters off.

"Where's Lily?"

"They're still knocked out," Anton replies, eyes still on the wall.

No, not on the wall.

Anton's eyes were focused on Dominique and Lily. They were unconscious, but they were breathing much to Scorpius' relief. He took a moment to assess his witch as carefully as he could in the small amount of light provided by a torch on his left. Her hair fell in a mess over her gorgeous face probably from being roughly bound up on the ground by their captors. He narrowed his eyes at how disheveled Lily's clothes were, her skirt had been hiked up to her waist to where the curve of her arse was revealed while the top buttons of her blouse had been opened, showing a part of the blush toned bra she wore underneath.

If they had so much as _groped_ his witch.

Scorpius tasted the blood that went down his sore throat after biting into his cheek as his vision went slightly red, running his tongue along the wound as he forced himself to keep a hold of his temper. She was alive and that's all that mattered. Aside from a few scrapes from being dragged about Lily appeared unharmed, and from what he could tell, what he had to force himself to believe, she hadn't been raped.

"Do you know where we are?" he turns back to Anton after assuring himself Dominique hadn't been hurt either.

"Not a clue. It's obviously a dungeon, but your guess is as good as mine."

"Have they been in here?"

"Not yet."

"How long have you been awake?" he asks, wondering how Anton could sound so calm when they were currently at the mercy of a group of Death Eaters.

"An hour or so."

"And you aren't freaking out because…"

"Because I already freaked out while you were out cold," Anton replies, wincing as he accidently pulled at the chains.

It's at the movement that Scorpius sees just how Anton had known that pulling at the chains would only make them bite down. The skin on his wrist was left looking like a raw mess from what he could imagine had been caused by Anton freaking out.

"If you want to freak out, then I suggest you do it now. Once the girls are awake I need you to be absolutely calm or you'll only frighten them more."

"We need to find a way out."

"That door is the only way out," Anton motioned with his chin to a steel door on the other side of the dungeon.

Scorpius closed his eyes, banging his head against the wall behind him in dread. There was only one way out and without their wands and no use of magic they were as good as dead. He hated himself for wishing that Lily was dead because he wouldn't be able to save her from them. He'd be forced to watch; watch them take the light from her eyes.

Then there was his mother. Her death would be in vain once the Death Eaters realized an enchantment had been placed on him. They'd kill her using him and then he'd follow the same fate. He would die knowing that he had caused his own mother's death.

"Are you done?" Anton asks.

He realizes he had been thrashing around, trying to free himself to no avail. But there was no escape. None at all unless by some miracle the Aurors found them before they were slaughtered like animals.

"You can use magic?" Anton whispers.

"What?"

"Your hands. You pulled at the chains, but they're…"

"No, I can't."

"Then how?"

"My mother."

"Tori?"

Scorpius nodded, blinking away the annoying sting of tears. "They're going to kill her. It'll be my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"She –"

A loud cry echoes through the otherwise silent dungeon, waking Lily immediately and cutting his reply short.

"Dominique, it's okay, look at me," Anton tries to sooth his own witch that struggled against her chains in vain, hurting her hands just as he had. "Look at me. Focus on my voice, love."

"Domi, don't do that," Lily tried to reach for her cousin, but only caused her own chains to pull her back and tighten their hold.

"Dominique, listen to me. It's going to be okay, I promise. Please stop pulling or you're going to hurt yourself more. Just focus on me, only on me."

She let out a whimper, tears rolling down her face as she tried to find Anton's voice in what was a darkness that Scorpius could see went beyond the dark reality they were in. He too wanted to comfort the girl, but what could he possibly say to her? Scorpius didn't even know what to say to Lily to keep her calm.

"Dominique, please," Anton begged, looking towards the door anxiously. "I'm right here. I won't let them hurt you."

"Anton,'' she whimpers again.

"Shh, I'm right here. It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

It takes a few more words for Anton to calm Dominique; her wrists now drenched in blood from the shackles and her legs covered in scratches from the way she had moved against the stone flooring in her moment of panic, but her breathing steadier. Quieter.

Scorpius gives into the need he has to check on Lily, glancing over to her and finding her eyes on him. She had fixed her skirt, although without her hands there was nothing she could do for her the state her blouse was in. Bruised and disheveled she was still absolutely stunning to him.

"Are you hurt?" she asks him with a surprisingly steady voice.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Can't say I'll let you tie me up after all this like you've wanted to."

He chuckled quietly. "Are you seriously making a joke right now?"

"Helps lighten the mood in this dreary dungeon."

"Oh, Lily," his lips curve into a doting smile for his brave little witch. "I'm so very, very sorry."

"What for? It's my fault we're in this mess…"

"I should've done more to protect you. If I hadn't left you alone for days, then Flint wouldn't have gotten to you and you wouldn't have ran off like you did."

She shakes her head. "Please don't blame yourself. It's going to be alright, I know it is. We have each other."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

The sincerity of her words give him that much needed comfort right now. Lily's love for him was the only thing he had sure at this moment. It was laughable how she had thought there had been a chance of him marrying Violet. Merlin, he rather die alone if it meant not having to endure the spoiled witch's obnoxious nature. Scorpius would never love or marry anyone that wasn't his Lily. She had entered his life to change it. And at this moment where being murdered by a bunch of Death Eaters hung over head, Scorpius couldn't have been more thankful for having allowed her to change everything.

"Where are we?" Dominique asks.

"I don't know," Anton replies softly, looking towards the door again and then back at her. "But I'm sure that Potter has the Aurors searching for us."

"They'll find us," Lily offers her cousin a comforting smile.

"Do the shackles have a family name on them?" Scorpius asks Anton. "I can't get a good look at them."

"A name?" Dominique and Lily blink at them.

"Pure-blood thing. We like putting our names on everything so that no one comes stealing our toys," Anton says as he tried making out a name or at most a crest on Scorpius' shackles. "Only that whoever has us didn't get the memo during initiation."

Scorpius sighed. It wouldn't have made a difference to know who had them, but he just hated feeling this blind. This defenseless –

"Well, well, well! It looks like naptime is officially over for the children," a chilling, masculine voice enters the dungeon as the door slams open. "Are you all enjoying such lavish surroundings? There's a few rats and insects that are waiting to take a bite when you aren't looking, so don't move a muscle or they'll attack."

The Death Eater laughs at his own joke. An entire pack of rats could eat them alive and they wouldn't be able to do anything when they were quite literally sitting ducks.

"Called it! Always knew that the whole Scottish hospitality was just a myth to make us Brits look bad," Anton says, noting the man's accent.

"Now is not the time Anton," Scorpius throws his cousin a glare, watching the masked man as he stepped closer to Lily and Dominique, squatting next to them.

"If it isn't Harry Potter's little girl," he cooed, running his wand down Lily's cheek and to her full chest that rose and fell with her heavy breathing. "You got away from me once, but now look at you here – all chained up and at our absolute mercy. It's been a few weeks since we've had a bit of entertainment; the last girl was nowhere near as gorgeous as you. You'll have everyone fighting over you."

Scorpius gave a low growl at the way the Death Eater was speaking to her, his filthy hand caressing her thigh.

"And don't you worry," the Death Eater turned to Dominique. "We'll give you the same treatment your little cousin over here will be getting – don't want you to feel left out. Never been with a Veela before…maybe we'll have you put on a show for us."

Dominique cowered from the man's touch at her hair, whimpering softly while Lily glared at him to leave her cousin alone.

"No wonder Voldemort lost with morons like this," Anton rolled his eyes.

"Anton!" Scorpius reprimanded as the Death Eater turned to them, staring at Anton from behind his mask steadily before standing back up.

"What did you say?" he asks.

"You didn't hear me the first time? I was just saying that with morons like you on his side it's easy to see why your precious _**Dark Lord**_ couldn't even take over a fucking school. Just look at you – hiding behind that pathetic mask, trying to make yourself seem all powerful by taunting two defenseless girls. Merlin, is this what the pure-blood community has come to? Shackling witches to rape them because you couldn't get your dick into someone that actually wants it?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Scorpius asks, the girls looking on in horror as the Death Eater walked over to Anton, crouching next to him as he had with Lily.

"I see you've found that our shackles aren't exceptionally kind," the man says, glancing down at Anton's bloodied wrists and then back at him. "Do we not like being chained up?"

"Oh, I love being shackled. It's one of my greatest sexual fantasies –"

Dominique lets out a startled cry as the Death Eater backhanded Anton across the jaw before grabbing him by his hair.

"Did you just slap me?" Anton asks incredulously, humor coating his words.

If Scorpius wasn't tied up he'd personally backhand Anton himself for letting his ridiculous personality – Wait… Anton wasn't trying to be funny, he was trying to draw the Death Eater's attention away from the girls and him. Anton was protecting them by taking the hits!

"I went to school with your father –"

"Let me guess, he bullied you?"

 _Slap._

"Stole your milk and cookies?"

 _Slap._

"The girl you liked?"

The Death Eater's hand stills midair.

"Did I hit the mark?" Anton chuckles, blood trickling down from his lip.

"He always thought he was better than us – your entire filthy family thinks themselves better than everyone, that they can't be touched…"

"You'll have to forgive us for that one. A rite of passage in our family is to think that we are better than everyone else no matter their bloodline."

"You're all cowards. Rather than to fight against the destruction of the pure-blood race you hid away in your manor while the rest of us were either thrown into Azkaban or forced to go underground, watching those mudbloods take what was only meant for us."

"Some would say we were the smart ones. Why would someone of our status ever follow a half-blood that had no concrete plan? You were all mad to think that the muggle-borns could be killed off when they were too great of a number. You're mad to think that Harry Potter isn't going to find you and this time murder you for having taken his own child. You will lose everything, but I suppose you are used to that already."

"In my point of view I've already won by having you lot here," the Death Eater moved closer to Anton until they were face to face or rather mask to face. "Having the girl will lead Potter to his grave and having you is an added bonus to show your family that they aren't as untouchable as they believe. I do hope I'm able to see Hyperion and Ander's faces when you're returned to them in pieces. My condolences do go to your mother, but in the end she chose her life. In the end we all get what we deserve."

"So you're going to cut me up into pieces because my mummy and daddy fucked while you were drawing hearts in your diary?"

The Death Eater knocked Anton's head into the wall with force.

"Don't do that!" Dominique cried, pulling at her shackles again. "Please he's already hurt!"

"Perhaps I should start by cutting out your tongue," the Death Eater growled.

"I'd still find a way to get under your skin," Anton said through clench teeth, trying and only barely able to hide the pain he felt from showing.

The Death Eater stands, holding out his wand thoughtfully. "But I think it'd be best to first teach you a lesson. The Cruciatus Curse can tame the wildest of beasts –"

"NO!" Dominique shouted as Scorpius and Lily stared in horror.

"CRUCIO!"

At once, Anton's body convulsed; it began to shudder and jerk violently, causing his shackles to tighten more with the sudden movements. His pained screams tore through the dungeon until Scorpius was sure he felt the ground shake underneath him.

"Stop it!" Dominique begged. "Please leave him alone. Please!"

The Death Eater kept his wand pointed directly at Anton for what had to have been more than thirty excruciating seconds before finally ending the curse. "Had enough?" he cooed.

Anton fought to catch his breath after the attack, glancing at Dominique from where he now lay awkwardly on the ground with a comforting smile. "You do know there is more to dark magic than just the Unforgivable Curses right?"

"CRU –"

"Enough!" Scorpius shouted, cutting off Dominique and Lily's pleas and earning a glare from Anton to keep quiet.

The Death Eater lowered his wand and turned to Scorpius, tilting his head in what was probably amusement. After a swift kick to Anton's ribs, he shortened the distance between himself and Scorpius. "Did you say something little boy?" he asks with a chuckle, pinching Scorpius cheek to mock him more.

"I said enough," Scorpius replied, jerking his head back.

"You must have gotten that ire of yours from your mother, but your stupidity is definitely from your father. Did you not see what I just did to Greengrass? Would you like to be the one under the Cruciatus Curse?"

"No!" Lily shouting, drawing the Death Eater's attention to her for a second.

"I was surprised when they told me you and Greengrass had been captured alongside Potter and her cousin…Tell me, what were you all doing together? Are you two fucking them? It couldn't have just been luck that brought you all here…"

Scorpius doesn't respond, his eyes never leaving the man's.

"Did your mummy and daddy never teach you the 'speak when spoken to' rule, Malfoy?"

"I was taught to reply only to my equals –"

 _Slap._

Scorpius clenched his jaw tight after the backhand, ignoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth after his teeth had bit into his tongue harshly.

"I am your equal," the Death Eater hissed.

"You're nothing more than a murderer. You want to keep our purity alive and yet you slaughtered dozens of pure-blood families – you've diminished us more."

"I killed only those that were blood traitors and the cowards that chose to flee from battle when they should have fought – something that both your pitiful father and the cunt that birthed you have in common."

Scorpius pulled against his chains, wishing he could wrap them around the arsehole's neck.

"Did I hit a nerve? How is Astoria? Still just as fuckable as I remember her being?"

"Don't engage Scorpius," Anton warns, noting Scorpius' intention to reply sharply. "A man that was left scorned is unpredictable. Don't want you hurting his feelings after all the times our mothers probably rejected the poor bloke."

The Death Eater ignored Anton, keeping his dark eyes on Scorpius. "Out of everyone in your entire family I think it's your mother that I can stand the least. The whore thinks she's Merlin's gift to mankind," he snorts. "I plan on giving her a very special treatment after we go through with the attack on Malfoy Manor. The wards stopped us the last time we tried taking it over, but it won't happen again. Oh yes. Astoria will finally have her nose where it belongs on the ground while she gets fucked like a good little bitch."

"And only then will you actually believe that you're not a complete failure? You think that by submitting someone that is higher up in the social ladder it will help you finally be an equal to us? That it will erase the mistake you made in following a half-blood that in the end failed just like you will? It won't. You may be a pure-blood, but that means absolutely nothing when you are _**nothing**_."

"Scorpius!" Anton growled through his pain, urging Scorpius to silence himself before he made everything a thousand times worse than it already was.

"Oh wait, excuse me," Scorpius corrected himself. "You are something. You are a disgrace to our existence. It's not the muggle-borns that don't deserve magic, it's you."

"Why you little rat!" the Death Eater snarled, standing up at once and pointing his wand directly in front of Scorpius' face."

"No!" Lily shouted, fighting against her restraints as Dominique had when it had been Anton under the Death Eater's torture.

"Stop!" an unfamiliar voice entered the dungeon, turning all eyes towards the door where another Death Eater stood – this one smaller in stature, but likelier than not just as deadly. "What are you doing Valentine!" the man rushed over, glancing for a moment at Anton and Scorpius and then back to his comrade who had yet to lower his wand.

"Not now Everin," the man – Valentine huffed. "This child needs to be a taught a lesson for speaking to me like he just did!"

"They're pure-bloods," Everin told him, his voice cowardly compared to what Scorpius had been used to hearing from the other Death Eaters.

"So were the people you helped kill."

Everin shook his head. "They're part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. The Malfoy boy is the last true pure-blood…"

"And?" Valentine asked angrily, lowering his wand and glaring down at Everin.

"I don't feel comfortable killing someone that has the power to continue our purity…" Everin shrunk away.

"He's fucking a half-blood and that makes him a blood traitor."

"Brother, please. You know that I was against his family being attacked from the beginning because they continue to be Merlin's chosen children. Our parents taught us to respect the Ancients. The ones we killed betrayed our ways –"

"Did you not hear when I said he was fucking a half-blood?"

"A half-blood, yes, but not a mud-blood."

"Same difference. I want him dead either way. He offended me and I want him to pay for it."

Everin looked to Scorpius again. "Are you still planning on carrying out the attack on Malfoy Manor?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We've lost a great deal of men out in Diagon Alley…"

"Useless, the whole lot of them. They were barely able to kill off a dozen before the Aurors caught them."

"If you must attack the boy's home, then I suggest only killing those that would be useless to us…"

"I want them all dead!"

"Brother, you aren't listening to me! If we kill off the Greengrass and Malfoy bloodline then we risk becoming extinct, but what we can do if we must is turn our attention to those that will not carry on their names."

Scorpius' felt his blood run cold.

"The boy has a sister. You mentioned wanting his mother so I suggest you include his sister and spare him…"

Scorpius stared at them as both fear and rage took over him.

Had there been no mask covering Valentine's face, he would surely be sporting a grin for all to see. "It's your lucky day," he patted Scorpius on the head. "Your sister will just have to do for now…"

"Don't you dare touch my sister," Scorpius snarled.

"I've always wondered if it was true that the Malfoy family liked to practice incest, guess we'll find out when you fuck your sister."

Dominique and Lily balk at man's words while Anton shakes his head in horror, his eyes closing for a moment before he looks to the Death Eaters with what Scorpius thinks is some sort of acceptance in his expression.

"My life," Anton says. "My life for hers. If you kill me the Greengrass line will continue through my brother – he's the heir not me."

Valentine crouched next to Anton. "You're willing to give up your life in exchange for one of your own?"

"Yes."

"You have my respect for that. Which is why I'll let you live and kill off your brother instead."

Anton's eyes widen. "What? No!"

"Think of this as a favor," Valentine stood back up. "I know what it feels like to be the younger brother to someone that deserves very little of what they have."

Everin lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You already have me, please!"

"Head to Malfoy Manor with the men we have left –"

"What about the Aurors?"

Valentine glared. "Deal with them."

"As you say."

"Bring me back only the ones I've asked for," Valentine instructed.

"What about the others?"

"What do you think? _**Kill them**_. But don't burn Malfoy Manor to the ground – the little prince still needs his castle," he cooed down at Scorpius.

Everin nodded once before turning on his heel.

"And Everin," Valentine called to him.

"Yes?"

"Don't bother coming back without Astoria and the rest of my toys."

"Of course –"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Scorpius' head snapped in direction of the door – to where a blinding green light had filled the dungeon, forcing Everin onto his back, unmarked, but unmistakably _**dead**_. Dead at the hand of his mother.

"CRUCIO!" Valentine aimed his wand at Astoria only for her to easily step out of the way and avoid being hit by the curse.

"IMMOBULUS!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Scorpius felt the shackles tightening around his wrists as he unconsciously pulled at them after seeing the familiar green light sweep through the dungeon. It doesn't meet its target this time, thankfully. He's never seen his mother duel before, but it's easy to see that she can hold her own in battle. Her attacks are effortless and quick, never faltering whether or not they're able to reach the Death Eater.

"CARPE RETRACTUM!"

Valentine stumbled back into a pillar as Astoria's wand elongated into a thorn covered whip that wrapped itself around his neck, the hold subduing him as the thorns pressed into the thin skin covering such a delicate area.

"Move an inch and it'll be the last thing you do," she warns, disarming him with a nonverbal spell.

"How the fuck did you get past the guards?" he chokes out as he fights to keep the thorns from cutting him.

"Are you referring to the buffoons you had posted outside? Oh, I killed them. Actually, we killed them…"

"Mum!"

"Lily!"

Scorpius looked away from his mother and to the redhead witch that had just stormed into the dungeon with her own wand pointed straight at Valentine, her eyes moving between the girls and the Death Eater.

"Everything under control?" Astoria asked Ginny without ever releasing her hold on Valentine.

"He put up a fight, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Good. Why don't you go on and free the children while I handle this one."

Ginny did as she was told, lowering her wand and racing to help Lily and Dominique first. "Are you two alright? Did they hurt you?" she whispered frantically while taking a look at what type of magic was used to keep them prisoners.

"We're okay," Lily says.

Astoria glanced to Scorpius and Anton, moving towards them and forcing Valentine to turn with her as the whip pulled him into her direction.

"Do you really think that there won't be more Death Eaters coming through that door? They're going to capture you all," Valentine says through gritted teeth. "They're going to kill you!"

"And I don't doubt that for a second," Astoria replied before releasing him onto the ground in a mess of scattered limbs. "Which is why I have a proposition for you."

"What are you doing?" Ginny glared at Astoria. "That wasn't part of the plan –"

"Do what you were told Potter and let me handle this."

"What kind of proposition?" Valentine asked.

"One that will benefit the both of us. It's as you said there will surely be more of your lackeys coming our way and getting here wasn't exactly easy, so I rather you and I be allies for the time being…"

"Why would I need an ally when you're the one defenseless here?"

Astoria snorts. "I am many things, but a damsel in distress I am not. You however are in a situation that is quite distressful given the small probability of survival…"

"Enlighten me."

"You're wandless, and half of your men are either dead or at the hands of the Aurors. No matter which way you look at it you seem to be at the losing end of things. I could kill you with your own wand or simply wait for some moron to make a deal with the Aurors and have you thrown into Azkaban, although I doubt that after Potter sees the state you have his daughter in he'll let you live. However, I am a woman of mercy. I'll spare your worthless existence if you hand over their wands and ensure us a safe leave out of here."

"Couldn't you just use Imperio on me," he drawls.

"I could, but why do that when you're already considering my proposition? With me on your side you can easily escape and avoid being captured by Potter –"

"Astoria!" Ginny objected as she failed to unlock the girls' shackles.

"Unlock their binds, give me their wands, and I promise you that neither death nor imprisonment will be an option for you."

"And why should I trust you."

"Because you have few options and trusting me is your best bet."

Valentine stared at her for a prolonged moment, debating with himself over whether Astoria was right and if she could be trusted. She wasn't wrong about his options being slim when the failures he brought into this uprising had failed him. None of them had been ready. His own brother hadn't been ready. They had killed off many traitors, yes, but now the Aurors had them cornered once again. His plan to attack Diagon Alley had gotten out of hand all because of the blind faith he had place on his brother – the useless idiot that was now just as dead as their parents and their hold on the magical world.

"I help you and you help me," he says to her.

"You have my word."

Scorpius studied his mother as she spoke to the Death Eater – her voice and expression neutral, so calm. She was plotting something.

" _You must always know when to make an ally out of an enemy," Astoria buttoned a five year old Scorpius' pajama top._

" _And then we'll be friends?" he asked innocently._

 _Astoria laughed softly. "For the time being, but when you obtain what you want you must end them before they end you."_

 _Scorpius' eyes widen. "But why can't we be nice to each other if we on the same team, like in Quidditch! Some players are on the same team and they have to play against each other for the Quidditch Cup, but they're still friends…"_

 _Her eyes soften at his jumbled explanation. "Oh, my darling snitchette. You have a heart of gold and I promise to protect it in this dark world."_

His mother had taught him so many lessons growing up – lessons that revolved around manipulation, plotting, and winning. Cassiopeia, too, was undergoing her own lessons that while a bit different than his own had been still revolved around the same objective: _Survival_.

"Allies?" Astoria pressed.

"Allies," Valentine agreed unhappily. The man was probably seething deep down about not having "played" with his toys, Astoria included.

"Excellent! And now that we're friends do take off that ridiculous mask," Astoria waved her wand sharply, forcing Valentine's mask to be torn from his face and smashed into a nearby wall.

The man's appearance was nothing extraordinary – his features too plain for anyone to give him a second glance. To be honest Scorpius wouldn't have thought him to be a pure-blood when more than most were vain about their appearance being just as refined as their blood status.

"I know you…" Astoria says, moving a bit closer in order to get a better look at Valentine. "Yes, I've seen you before..." she squints her eyes, trying to recall which family he belonged to, but coming up short in the end. "I apologize, you'll have to refresh my memory."

Valentine looked unpleased with Astoria's inability to recognize him, especially when only moments ago Scorpius had disregarded him as an equal. "Valentine Kane," he hissed.

"Kane…." She tries out the name before snapping her fingers. "You were the bloke my sister-in-law almost married, yes? Yes, of course. Your family was always trying to copy everything my family did –"

"My family was part of the elite –"

"Your family had barely anything to their name – a name that wasn't anything special might I add. I thought all of you had died off…"

"I'm what's left, seeing as you just killed my brother."

Astoria lifted a brow, glancing to the man she had so easily killed. "Oh dear, my sincerest apologies," she bit her lip to keep from smiling, a strange glint in her emerald eyes.

"He was a nuisance."

"So people tend to be," her tone echoing the smile she had carefully hidden away. "Shall we get on with this then? I rather the children be released before bedtime – I like taking a stroll around my gardens each night and wouldn't want to miss that. My _roses_ tend to be a tad temperamental when they aren't given proper attention…"

"I'll need my wand," he says.

Astoria laughed softly. "I think not."

"I won't be able to release them without it –" Valentine began to choke, the whip that had only moments ago been around his neck reappearing.

"You try my patience."

"Reserare," he calls out as best he could with the whip tightening around him much tighter than it had been the last time.

Instantly the shackles restraining Scorpius and the others loosened and dropped onto the floor noisily. Anton was the first to show his appreciation, his head leaning back against a wall tiredly as his bloodied wrists were finally released. How he had yet to pass out from the loss of blood and having been under Crucio is beyond Scorpius. As Dominique rushed over and tended to Anton Scorpius stood up on unsteady legs that almost gave out before he was able to regain control of them and rushed over to Lily, taking her from Ginny's arms and into his own.

"I'm so sorry," he kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent.

She ignored his apology, touching his face gently as to not hurt him more after the hit he had received from Valentine. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm alright," he assures her, his arms tightening around her until he finally felt somewhat calmer at knowing that she was fine and one way or another they'd get out of this damn dungeon in one piece.

"Their wands," Astoria orders, drawing everyone's attention back to where she stood with Valentine under her steady hold.

"I can't breathe," Valentine growls.

"Pity."

He gritted his teeth. "What happened to being allies?"

"You decided to toy with my patience, something not even my children are willing to do. Now give me their wands and we both can be on our way."

Valentine utters a mumbled command that ends with four wands being thrown at Astoria's feet – act that only fuels her annoyance.

Without batting a single lash Astoria gives another silent spell that forces Valentine to the ground, his face hitting the stone flooring with enough force to break his nose and even his front teeth.

"You whore!" he shouts as blood gushed from his wounds before he is once again thrown against the ground.

"Shall I have your face beaten against the ground some more or have you finally learned that it isn't wise to be so insolent when your life is dangling by a very, _very_ thin thread. The only reason you're still alive is because I have allowed you to live. Choose to continue with this attitude of yours and you will end up just like your brother. Assist me in getting back home safe and sound and you won't die by my hand."

"If you've already killed my men as you say you have then there is nothing stopping you from taking your brat and walking out of here without a single scratch. I am what's left of the Death Eaters – I was all that was truly left of them."

"Yes. You were a continuation of their absolute failure," she laughs, summoning the wands from the ground and handing them to Anton who had come to stand at her side with Dominique close behind him.

"Failure," he scoffs, wiping the blood from his face and slowly walking towards her.

Scorpius moved closer to Astoria and Anton as the Death Eater glared down at her – the distance between them short and worrisome, but his mother remained calmed just as she always was.

"The only failure I see in this world are the people like your family that would rather live alongside filthy mudbloods then defend our world from them. You are all cowards! Filthy, traitorous cowards!" Valentine spat.

Astoria shook her head at him in amusement. "Think what you'd like. We're done here," she turns from him, the end of her high ponytail slicing through the air as she did so.

"My wand! We had a deal!"

She stops in front of Anton, staring at the dried blood on his skin and the deep bruise that marred his right eye. While Scorpius looked otherwise untouched, Anton was certainly not.

"We did have a deal didn't we?" Astoria murmurs as she touched her nephew's face thoughtfully. "Shame that I've never been a great keeper of promises…"

"You gave me your word!"

Ginny pulled Lily behind her at seeing Valentine's wrath, her wand pointed straight at the Death Eater. He might now be armed, but in no way was she letting her guard down.

She turns around to face him, looking just as amused as she had when he had insulted her and her family. "Words mean very little in this world. I've always believed that it's our actions that truly define who we are and want to be. My father taught me that – he taught me a lot of things. The greatest lesson of all is that family will always be the most precious thing we could ever have, and that's why I can't allow you to walk out of here alive after the great sin you committed against those I hold dear."

Valentine tried to steal his wand from her, but Astoria had him on his knees instantly. Just as before thorn covered whips wrapped around him only that this time his hands, legs, and neck were surrounded by them. He was held completely captive. He was at her absolute mercy.

"You should have gone after me," she strokes his face with the tip of his own wand, "but instead you chose to go after my son…."

"He's alive," Valentine shook under her blank gaze. "I wasn't going to kill him."

Astoria's lips curved into a small smile. "Oh darling, my son's life was never in danger. What kind of mother would I be had I allowed him to be unprotected?"

Scorpius kept quiet as his mother came up to him, running the talon styled ring on her finger down his cheek. He winced at feeling it digging into him until the skin finally broke under the touch, but like always the pain was gone. He stared just as enraptured as everyone else as the wound she had make on him appeared on her own face.

"I've always been quite able when it comes to the Dark Arts. You Death Eaters forget that there is truly another side of magic apart from those insufferable three curses that are always used," she walks back to Valentine.

"That magic is ancient –"

"But quite useful when needed. My daughter and son were never in any danger; their lives were tied to my own and with a little more effort I found that there were still ways for them to escape the clutches of death should I be the one to perish. Magic is truly beautiful. It's unrefined, dangerous; powerful. And it's a mother's love that makes it a thousand times greater."

"You're mad!" Valentine sneered.

"My father would tell me as a child that I loved too passionately," she says, biting her lip pensively. "It's why I've had to kill the people that have tried to hurt my family."

Scorpius' eyes widen at his mother's confession.

"I don't like being a murderer," she murmured softly. "It's just that people tend to bring out the worst in me. People like your mother."

Valentine lifts his head in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Today wasn't the first time my family was threatened by yours. Your mother was a nuisance, thought she could hold power over us through a mistake Vera's family had made before their untimely death, so I killed her. I was about my daughter's age if I recall correctly."

Everyone balked at Astoria, Scorpius feeling sick to his stomach at knowing that his mother had killed someone when she had only been a child.

"If it helps ease your mind she didn't suffer," Astoria consoles the man. "The poison from the rose I had gifted her was potent enough to get the job done without prolonging any unnecessary pain." Bright, red roses suddenly began to bloom on the whips surrounding him. "I've always loved roses – they're my favorite flower."

"Murderer!" Valentine roared, trying and failing to free himself.

"The pot calling the kettle black," she touched his face again with his wand. "They say that the first time is always the hardest, but I felt nothing in knowing that what I did had been to protect the people I love. My father was very proud of me, and I reveled in knowing that he was. It was easy to kill her – no one would ever think that an innocent little girl could be capable of such a thing. I suppose my sweet, docile appearance has always given me the upper hand. It became quiet useful when I ended the life of a nasty reporter that decided to joke about my newborn son, calling him the spawn of Voldemort."

Scorpius stilled.

"Do you know what I did to him?" she moves closer to Valentine. "I tore out his tongue and let him drown in his own blood as he wordlessly pleaded for help."

"HOLY SHITE!" Anton says as he watched his aunt drove Valentine's wand through his own eye.

"You hurt my nephew," Astoria says over the cries of pain. "You had my son chained like an animal. And worst of all you suggested my little girl's rape at the hand of her own brother! I can't allow you to live after any of that, nor would I ever hand you over to the Aurors. Azkaban would be a vacation to a man like you," she tore the wand back from his eye, letting it fall onto the ground.

"You fucking bitch," he moaned as blood covered the left side of his face from where his eye had been gouged.

"The world is a cruel place so I have learned to be crueler," she holds out her arm for Archimedes to land on after swooping in from where he had been waiting outside. "I will never stand aside as someone tries to take from me all that I have built. Archimedes, dinner."

The pained shouts from Valentine echo through the dungeon as Archimedes sharp talons claw into him, his beak tearing at his face.

It's a gruesome sight.

Like millions of red flowers blooming, his blood fell to the floor and slowly formed a path into a glass vial Astoria had made appear. Scorpius wasn't sure why his mother was gathering the man's blood, but he really didn't have it in him to ask or even imagine what she'd use it for. He felt sick to his stomach at watching his owl tearing through Valentine until the Death Eater was more a piece of meat than man.

Astoria seemed completely unfazed by the entire thing. "Take a good look children," she calls out to them. "Nothing in this life is certain, not even death. This idiotic man thought that you four would be his dinner and he ended up being the main course for tonight." As Valentine's moans grew fainter she walked towards him, moving his disfigured body with the toe of her red stiletto. "It will always be a man's ego that gets in his way of true victory. You aimed too high, darling. Say hello to your mummy for me."

Leaving the man to die alone Astoria takes Scorpius' hand and pulls him out of the dungeon with everyone following closely behind them, Archimedes flying up ahead. They're not in a place Scorpius recognizes, that's his first thought once they're out in the open. It's a manor or at least it once was – the whole place had been left in ruins, shrubs covering most of the pillars and dust doing the same for the destroyed furniture.

Dominique lets out a startled cry at seeing multiple men lying dead in front of what could only be the entrance hall. If the scene they had left behind them hadn't made it clear to Scorpius that his mother was more dangerous than any dark wizard then this surely did.

"We should have turned him over to the Aurors," Ginny reprimands Astoria after her own shock had worn off.

"I gave him the same amount of mercy he would have given us," Astoria replies, stepping over one of the bodies. "If I'm being honest he deserved to have his shriveled up dick ripped off and fed to him, but I didn't want to do such a thing with the children present."

"Your methods are –"

"Fascinating? Extraordinary? Fun?"

"I was going to say a bit extreme, but I can't say I was against them…"

Astoria gives the redhead a smile. "I tend to be a bit theatrical from time to time. You and Lily will have to forgive me that. I know that seeing me as a skilled murderer doesn't exactly leave the best of impressions when getting to know the in-law."

Ginny laughs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How did someone like you end up with Malfoy? Last time I remember he was snogging a pug."

Astoria throws her head back in laughter. "If you want the whole story we're going to need a bottle of firewhisky and few cigars."

Scorpius and Lily share a look as their mothers bond over the small massacre they had just committed together, both women laughing and praising the other for their skills.

"Nothing like manslaughter to bring two people together," Anton jokes, but his laughter is cut short as Scorpius expels the last bit of food in his body right next to him.

"Honestly, Scorpius!" Astoria glares at her gagging son as Lily rubs his back soothingly. "This is not the time to be feeling ill. He has his father's stomach," she tells Ginny with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Cassiopeia takes after me – the girl has more balls than those two…"

Malfoy Manor sat quiet under the setting sun. Never had Scorpius felt so happy at seeing his home more than he was now. He suddenly appreciated the world around him – the flowers, the air, everything. It made him realize how fragile life was. How fragile they were…No, not all of them.

His mother was not a fragile witch. He knew as a boy how strong she was, always protecting him from the stares as they walked through Diagon Alley. She would frighten away the monsters in his closet. She was always there. And now as a man he saw that his mother was nothing short of being extraordinary. This woman loved him and his sister so much that she would not only give her life for them, but take the life of any person that threatened theirs.

"You still look a bit green," Lily says worriedly, drawing his attention down to her as she touched his clammy skin.

"It's nothing to fret over," he kissed the palm of her hand.

"I'd feel better if you saw the healer once he finishes tending to Anton."

"I'm alright, I promise –"

"MY WIFE IS NOW MISSING, POTTER! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO STAY CALM?"

"Home sweet home," Anton quips, one of his arm thrown over Dominique's shoulders while the other was resting over his bruised ribs. Although he tried to mask his pain it was clear he needed to lie down and rest for the better part of a week.

"Maybe Arthur or Teddy found them," Harry said in a calmer voice. "Bill is still out there as well, and we're still going to keep looking –"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER HER IF THE DAMN DEATH EATERS DON'T DO IT FIRST!"

Astoria arched her brow as they grew closer towards the yelling that came from the sitting room where Draco was currently debating whether he wanted to save his wife or let the Death Eaters deal with her and teach her a damn lesson for once in her life. Of all the imbecilic things the woman had done this topped them all!

"HOW CAN THE BOY WHO LIVED GET RID OF VOLDEMORT, BUT CAN'T FIND A GROUP OF CHILDREN AND THEIR BRAINLESS MOTHERS?"

"I know you didn't just call me brainless, Dragon."

"MUMMY!" Cassiopeia exclaims happily, climbing out of Daphne's arms and racing over to her mother as everyone stared at the group in shock.

Vera is the first of them to react. Slowly, but surely she walks over to Anton, taking him into her arms and holding him to her as she cried in relief. She hadn't lost him. Her rebel was home. He was safe and sound. Bastian and Ander rush over as well, holding onto the youngest member of their family and for once appearing to be an actual family.

"Being hugged by Bastian is probably the scariest thing I've faced all day," Anton teased as Iryna hands over a glass of whisky, knowing exactly what her best friend needed at that precise moment.

"Dominique!" Fleur bursts into tears at seeing her daughter, the tray of tea she had been carrying dropping onto the floor.

Harry closed his eyes in silent prayer for a second before he did as the others and hurried over to his own family, taking both Lily and Ginny into a tight embrace. James and Albus followed soon after, taking turns checking their sister and mother for any injuries and thankfully finding none.

"I should have been there," Harry says to Lily for what was now the second time following the first attack on their home. He touches her face gently as if fearing she would vanish at the slightest touch. "They didn't hurt you?"

Lily shakes her head. "No, I'm alright. Anton tried to keep the Death Eater's attention on him – he needs to see a healer right away."

Harry nodded, glancing at Anton who was being helped into a chair. "Hermione –"

"Already summoned one over," Hermione replied to his unasked question.

"Thank you."

"You can't be angry at me when I saved our son," Astoria says to Draco after he closed the distance between him and his family, her attention more focused on her sweet little girl rather than on her husband's furious glare.

Draco moves past her, taking Scorpius by surprise as he pulled him into his arms – something he hadn't done since sending Scorpius off to his first year at Hogwarts. He had almost lost son, his snitchette. Draco now understood why his mother hadn't wanted him out of her sight after the Battle of Hogwarts when she had thought him lost, why she had given up her pure-blood believes in order to go searching for him within the castle. It was true what they say about not knowing what you have until you think it has been lost. He loves his son, yes, but he so rarely showed him. Only a couple days back was he insulting him and all but disowned him had it not been for Astoria's intervention.

Astoria.

His stupid, brave witch.

She had risked her own life to bring back their boy. Merlin, Hyperion should have given her a good spanking when she was a child to stop her from being so imprudent! Maybe a timeout would finally make this woman listen to reason.

"You aren't leaving the manor for a very, _very_ long time," Draco murmured.

Astoria hands Cassiopeia over to Scorpius, smiling a bit as the child kissed her brother and told him how worried she had been. "You were speaking to Scorpius right?"

"I was speaking to you," he scowls.

She snorts at the mere suggestion. "You have no right to keep me locked up –"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"But I didn't."

His scowl deepens, and in seconds he pulls her against him not too gently. "You're going to listen me and you're going to listen good, _little girl_. You are not to leave this manor unless I allow it! No shopping. No tea with your sister. No visits to Greengrass Manor. You are not to step a single toe out of my home."

"I am a perfectly capable witch –"

"You are my wife! You have children –"

"And I was out saving one of them!"

"The Aurors were here for a reason!"

"You were all too busy arguing!"

Draco throws his hands up in exasperation before pointing at her. "You are to stay in Malfoy Manor until I say so or so help me Merlin!"

"Sorry to interrupt all the merriment going around," Ron's voice cuts through all the noise, "But how exactly did Ginny and Malfoy's wife rescue the kids without any help from the Aurors? Am I the only one wondering about that? They were Death Eaters for crying out loud!"

"Never underestimate the power of a mother," Astoria replies, walking towards the bar and serving herself and Ginny a whisky.

"I'll toast to that," Ginny smiles tiredly.

"But they were Death Eaters…" Ron almost appearing to be whining, probably for the lack of Death Eaters he had caught in comparison to the rest of the Aurors.

"They were just men wearing masks," Astoria rolls her eyes.

"We'll have to be ready just in case they decide to attack –"

"They won't be," Ginny replies.

Harry lifts a brow, waiting for his wife to explain.

"How are you so sure?" Hermione asks.

"The Death Eater that did this?" Hyperion interrupts Ginny before she could reply, his question for Astoria and referring to the wounds Anton dawned.

Astoria pushed away from the bar, walking over to her father with the same respect she always showed him. "He spilled our blood," she says, holding out the glass vial she had used back in the dungeon upside down, "So I spilled his."

The blood trickles slowly at first, but it soon becomes what can only be described as a dark red waterfall that circles around Astoria once it touches the floor. The scene not only answers Hyperion's question, but it lets everyone else know why there wouldn't be any visits from the Death Eaters.

"That's not syrup is it?" Damen whispered to his sisters.

"You should have taken me with you," Ander says to Astoria, ignoring all the stares his sister's little show was getting.

"You're too emotional," Astoria replies, earning a couple of chuckles from Blaise and Daphne.

"I'm not –"

"I should have left Anton there just as punishment for the rude things you said about my own son today," she goes on. "Never in your life offend Scorpius again because it won't end well for you."

"I'm your brother –"

"And therefore born to be my rival. Don't think that just because we share the same blood I would ever choose you over my children and their future. The world you and Daphne live in is because of me and if I desire to take it away from the two of you I will."

"I would listen to your sister if I were you, Ander," Hyperion drawls, not at all bothered that his daughter had just threatened her own brother – the Greengrass heir at that. "The only reason she isn't my heir is because you are the eldest not because she doesn't deserve to be."

"Let's not argue," Cressida says from her place next to Lucius and Narcissa. "Scorpius and Anton are safe and that's all that matters, yes?"

"Certainly," Astoria nods politely, her eyes still staring Ander down. "Let's not argue in front of the children. It's been a terribly long day for all of us, don't you think?"

"Ander," Vera calls to him, motioning to their son who was currently being doted on by Dominique.

Ander exhaled loudly. "That's all that matters," he agrees.

Astoria's red lips curve into a smile. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now if we're all done here I need a bubble bath and some aroma therapy. Tiptoe!" she calls out to one of the house elves.

"Yes, Mistress?" the wide-eyed elf shyly bows.

"Clean up this mess," she gives a slight motion with her hand towards the floor. "Give the blood to my roses for them to drink, they've been looking rather pale lately and you know I don't like that."

Scorpius jerked his head up to stare at his mother just as everyone else was.

" _How do you get the roses to be so red, Mummy?" a seven year old Scorpius asked his mother as he held a basket for her to place the flowers she was gathering in._

 _Astoria smiled down at her son, tapping his nose with a brilliant red rose. "I make sure to feed them just right, my little snitchette."_

"Cassiopeia," Astoria held out her hand for her daughter to take.

"Coming, Mummy!" Cassiopeia bounced over to her mother, unperturbed by the blood as she took the offered hand and headed up the staircase together with all eyes following after them.

Scorpius couldn't look away. He imagined his mother at that age – young, beautiful, and a murderer. How much more had she hid from him? A part of him wanted to know everything just as he had wanted to know about his father days ago, but the other part of him told him that no matter what he knew nothing would change. He loved his mother just as much as she loved him.

"I'm guessing you didn't know how skilled your mother was at magic?" his father comments as he glanced away from the two witches.

"Not exactly."

"Just be thankful you aren't the one she feeds to her plants."

"You knew about that?"

Draco nods. "Your mother is a fascinating witch. I should have dated her over Pansy back at school, could have really used her on my side when I was trying to get rid of Potter."

When the twilight had faded into darkness and everyone had bid each other a most welcomed good night, Scorpius excused himself from his father and grandfather's presence and headed upstairs with only one thing on his mind. Ignoring the need he had to just throw himself on his bed, he went to his parents' bedroom, knocking on the door with purpose.

 _You are not a child_ , he told himself as he waited for his mother to allow him entry.

"Come in," Astoria's soft voice came from behind the door.

Reassuring himself one last time he entered the bedroom and found his mother seated at her vanity, surrounded by her various creams and potions.

"I hope your future in-laws don't think I'm rude for having come upstairs," she says while gently massaging some oil onto her face.

"No, they completely understood. It was a long day for all of us…"

Astoria looked at him through the mirror. "It was. Did the healer tend to you all?"

"He did. Anton was the one he ordered to rest for about a week, but you know him. He'll be running around tomorrow morning doing something he shouldn't."

"He never did learn to sit still," she took a silver plated comb from the vanity, running it through her wet hair.

As a child Scorpius had been captivated by this – it calmed him, her exaggerated beauty routine that usually made his father roll his eyes. But not him. Scorpius had once told Lily that his favorite moments were seeing his mother taking down her hair and kicking off her heels because only her family could see the real her. She would let her hair dry on its own without the use of magic, showing off the natural curl to it. Her face, which held no blemish, was also left free from the makeup she didn't need but still used.

This was the real her.

"Ask me," she suddenly says without taking her attention away from what she was doing.

He takes a seat next to her, not knowing where to even begin. "Why?" that was the only question Scorpius was able to voice out.

"Why what?"

"You've murdered people…"

She shakes her head as if rejecting his words. "I've only killed people that pose a threat to my family."

"His mother?"

"She posed a threat."

"How?"

Astoria sighed. "Vera's parents were blood traitors," she reveals, something that takes him by surprise. "They found the muggle world interesting and even made a profit from some business they had –"

"And his family found out," he guessed.

"I don't remember much of his family, but they weren't very relevant in our community. Power hungry as most of the lower pure-bloods are. Hermia – I think her name was – discovered this and threatened my father with telling everyone we were the blood traitors. They wanted we have desperately."

"You were Cassiopeia's age?"

"About."

"How did you do it?"

"I gave her a rose infused with one of the potions that father always told me were off-limits unless he was there to supervise. I was an intelligent child, much too resourceful for anyone's good. Growing up at Greengrass Manor under my father's tutelage was vastly different from the way you were brought up and even your father. Draco was taught to keep his nose up high and despise the muggles while I was taught about holding power above others and how to get rid of people should they become a nuisance. It was easy. Like I said, no one would ever think a child was capable of murder."

"And the man you spoke of?"

"The journalist?"

"Yes."

"You were only a month old – it came following the announcement of your birth. The idiot wrote some humorous column that I did not find humorous at all when you were the subject of his jokes. The world can say shite about me or your father, but you were an innocent baby and I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you."

"Father knows?"

"He wasn't too happy about it. Thought I'd get caught," she snorts. "No one ever knew it was me. The man already had too many enemies and was known for his gambling problem – those goblins can be quite dangerous and vengeful…"

"And easy for you to place the blame on."

"Always know the person you wish to rid the world of before going through with the plan, I've taught you that."

"I never…"

"Thought I was a skilled murderer?"

He shakes his head, trying to understand how she could say the word so easily. "You don't regret what you've done?"

"No. I did what I had to do for the people I love. The woman threatened not only my family's reputation, but she threatened Ander who loved Vera from the first moment our mother made him entertain her at some garden party. Father would have denied us being blood traitors by dissolving their betrothal and it would have broken them both."

"You did it for Ander," he murmurs.

"And I would do it again. He's my brother –"

"You threatened him today."

"Because he chose to speak ill of you. I do love him and Daphne greatly, but you and Cassiopeia are my greatest gifts. I would give up anything and everything if it meant protecting the two of you."

"I know you would," he takes her hand, stopping her from reaching for a potion she used for her hair. "But I can't let you risk your life for me. Don't you understand that it would have killed me had you gotten hurt or worse?" his eyes fill with tears.

Her hand goes to his cheek, wiping away a fallen tear. "Oh, Scorpius. It's you that doesn't understand. There are words like 'orphans' and 'widows' in all languages, but there is no word to describe a parent who loses a child. If I had lost either of my children, then this world would have ceased to mean anything to me. You won't understand the things a parent is willing to do for their child until you have children of your own, my love."

"I can't lose you," his voice breaks, the fear of everything that had occurred today finally catching up to him.

"I won't live forever, although you can be sure my portrait will be judging you for changing my favorite curtains or letting you know that you're not doing something how I would've done it."

He laughs softly.

"You'll be fine when the day comes, snitchette. You'll mourn, yes, but you'll carry on this family just as I have taught you," she kissed his forehead.

"How can you speak of this so easily?"

Astoria gives a small shrug. "Death has never been on my list of fears. Besides, I owed you a great debt."

His brow furrows.

"Do you know why I call you snitchette?"

Scorpius tried to recall a moment where his mother explained the nickname that she had always called him in private, but found no such moment.

"Because when I first felt you move it was like feeling a snitch fluttering inside," she told him with a warm smile. "I had felt so alone that day, hidden away from the public eye while we figured out was going to be done. With all that was happening and the horrible amount of hormones I couldn't stop crying until I felt you. The healer had told me that first-time mothers didn't feel anything in the beginning months, but it was like you were comforting me. You were letting me know that I wasn't alone, not when I had you with me."

His eyes soften.

"You made me realize that no matter what anyone said, you were not a mistake and I could care for you on my own. You set me free from a life I didn't want to have…"

"From Theodore Nott?"

She glanced away from him for a moment. "You must promise me that what I am about to tell you will never be known by anyone else."

Another secret? Scorpius wasn't sure how much more he could listen to, but he found himself nodding either way. "Of course."

"Theodore never broke off our betrothal," Astoria admits. "I was the one to do it."

Scorpius stared at her with unblinking eyes. "I don't understand. Father showed me a memory where Blaise said –"

"What I told everyone," she nods. "Theodore wasn't exactly thrilled to know of my affair with your father, but he did love me. He was willing to raise you as his heir after learning of Draco's reaction."

"But?"

"But even when he was promising me that he would give you his name and everything that entailed… I didn't want that life for you or for me. I didn't want him to fix what I had done as if you were something that I should be regretting."

"You didn't want him to hold it over you?" he added without judgement.

"When I said no to his proposition he made it clear that I wouldn't be able to survive as a single mother in our loving, nurturing community. My pride prevented me from even considering what he had said when I was deemed unable to raise a child on my own. But as the weeks went on I was pressured into making some sort of decision – to let either Daphne or Vera raise you as their own or to terminate the pregnancy all together. Neither option was suitable for me, so I was put in a corner where begging him to take me back was my best choice."

"Did you go to him?"

"I never had the chance. The day I was planning to do so was the same day that I felt you move for the first time, and I took it as a sign. It was like you were telling me that everything was going to be alright as long as we were together. You helped me make the best decision for the both of us. With you I found the freedom that I had so long wished for."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her tightly, his tears falling freely as he saw just how deep her love for him ran. She had always chosen him above herself. She had decided that a life with him was enough when the world thought the opposite. Astoria could have chosen the easy way out that was given through three vastly different options, but decided he was enough.

"I love you," he says.

She smiled into his ruined suit. "Nothing in this world could have given me all the happiness that you and your sister have brought into my life. Losing the two of you is the only fear I truly have."

"You won't ever lose us," he kissed her blonde hair.

"You're right," she gently pushed him away, her expression returning to one of neutrality. "I'm far too intelligent for anyone to best me. Now go. I'm not happy with you after the mess you got yourself in. I ruined my best shoes while running through that dusty, old place."

Scorpius stands, but not before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll buy you a new pair."

"It's the least you could do."

"About that spell you used…"

"I'll take care of it tomorrow," she waves him off while checking for any signs of wrinkles.

"Thank you, Mum. For everything."

Astoria doesn't reply until he is out the door, her hands falling from her face. "It's me that has to thank you for everything, my darling…"

 **As** the days pass, the Aurors interrogate and imprison that handful of Death Eaters that survived the attack on Diagon Alley. Some tried saying that they had been made to commit the horrendous crimes that for months had terrorized Great Britain, but nothing kept them from facing the judgement they deserved. They were placed in solitary confinement where the only Auror to have access to them was Harry as head of the department.

Valentine Kane's mangled remains were put on the front page of every newspaper in Europe, but even in death he was second to his brother who was recognized as having led the attacks much to Astoria's amusement. While Harry had tried to keep the press from hounding down his family and the Malfoys, news of the kidnapping and Lily's relationship to Scorpius were brought to everyone's attention. Reporters fought for an exclusive – some going as far as offering gold to them, act that made the Malfoy's laugh or in Lucius' case appear offended that his grandson fucking a Potter was worth so little, his exact words.

True to her word Astoria removed the enchantment from Scorpius and Cassiopeia and true to his Draco kept her locked up in their manor. Trying to escape the dragon had become Astoria's favorite past time, although seeing her mother and Narcissa hosting the Weasley clan over for tea had been fun too. Merlin, were there a lot of them!

When it's time for Scorpius to get on the train one last time both his parents are there to send him off just like the very first day. When he takes Lily's hand and has her sit with him in the Slytherin compartment all eyes are on them, but nothing else matters except his family and the woman he loves.

There was no more fear of what tomorrow would bring and there were thankfully no more secrets.

For once, all was well.

* * *

"Chocolate or vanilla," Lily asks after taking a sip of her orange blossom tea as she and Scorpius enjoy their first official date inside Madam Puddifoot's.

"Both."

"You can't pick both!"

"Says who?"

"The whole world. You're either a chocolate kind of person or a vanilla kind of person," she lectures.

"But I like both."

"But you can't have both."

"I can if I eat chocolate chip ice cream," he says smartly, earning a madeleine to the head.

"You're impossible."

He laughs, leaning forward to kiss her.

"I feel like people are staring," she whispers against his lips.

"That's because they are."

Lily groans, taking a peek over his shoulder and finding more than a few pair of eyes fixed on them. "I wish they'd get over it. It's like we're the main exhibit at the magizoo!"

Scorpius followed her gaze, making everyone that had been staring turn away from them immediately in fear of being under the Slytherin's wrath as a few others who wrote for school paper had been only a week ago when they had decided to hunt Lily down after every class and shove cameras in her face.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

He turns back to her. "Where do you want to go?"

"We could go back to the castle and…" she looks at him from under her lashes, "take this date somewhere more private?"

"Ms. Potter, I'm trying to give you a romantic day out in Hogsmeade and all you want is to get me in bed."

"Would you rather keep pretending that all the pink in this place isn't making you want to throw up or make love to a very needy witch that just happens to be all yours?"

He makes show of weighing his options. "How needy are we talking about?"

"Very, very needy."

"I don't know…I was really enjoying my tea – ow!"

Lily draws back her foot after the kick she'd given his shin. "Fine," she stands, leaning to whisper in his ear. "I suppose I'll just leave you here to enjoy your tea and take care of _things_ all on my own."

Scorpius grins, throwing a sickle onto the table and walking around her towards the door. "Come on baby Potter. I want to see you take care of things _all_ on your own before I make you apologize for that kick you gave me," he winks.

She giggles, hurrying to catch up to him and take his hand before stepping back onto the busy pathway where students, professors, and shopkeepers enjoyed the reopening of their beloved village.

How things have changed in just a few short weeks. Life was funny that way. One day the world could be falling apart and it makes you think that there is no way out, but then the next day is different. The next day the flowers bloom, the birds sings, and there is a light that you thought wasn't there anymore.

If pain and sadness didn't exist, we wouldn't know what happiness is because unfortunately we cannot have one without the other. Without the sad moments in life we wouldn't know how important and beautiful the happy moments are.

"I never got a chance to thank you," she says to him.

"What for?"

She caught a glimpse of Alice and Aedan sharing a cotton candy on a nearby bench, the once vain and arrogant Gryffindor now less of that but with his looks restored. "For changing Aedan back, for trying to make me feel comfortable while everyone is asking for a tell all about us, and for offering Albus a way back into the Auror Academy."

"I told him not to tell you."

"He didn't. I heard the two of you talking back at the Burrow…"

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I was looking for you and came across your conversation."

Scorpius snorts. "Same difference. What did you hear?"

"The part where you told him that as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister you could have his acceptance reinstated."

"And did you hear when he said no?"

"I did," she smiles proudly for her brother. "I heard him tell you that he had to find his own way in this world for him and his little girl. I also heard him ask you to forgive him for how wrong he had been in treating you all these years."

"He didn't know me," he replies thoughtfully. "And I didn't know him. We were both so caught up in the past that we let it consume us. Let it get in the way of us perhaps being friends…"

"I think you would have been great friends."

"We still can, especially now that we have something or rather _someone_ we both love in common and we want nothing more than for her to be very happy."

She lifts onto her toes to kiss his cheek. "You're a good man, Scorpius Malfoy."

"And you're the love my life which is why I will do everything in my power to give you the life you deserve."

His words make her heart skip a beat as it often did when Scorpius so sweetly confessed his love for her. This date might not have been the most romantic with all eyes on them, but this moment was perfect…almost perfect.

"Lily?" an all too familiar and annoying voice calls to her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she groans irritably.

Scorpius turned from her and to the intruder, seeing Lysander standing there with a look of pure regret in his expression and well-hidden hurt at knowing they were now officially together whether or not it was to everyone's liking.

"What do you want Scamander?" Lily scowls at her once friend.

"To apologize."

"Is that so? Here I thought you wanted another kick in the balls? How are the family jewels?"

Scorpius glanced at Lily in question. "You kicked him?"

"I deserved it," Lysander says over Scorpius' question. "I was a terrible person that only cared about what would make me happy. I became someone that I couldn't even recognize when looking in the mirror."

Lily rolls her eyes. "I'm happy that you finally realized how horrid of person you were capable of being, but I'm not going to forgive you for forcing a kiss on me."

"He kissed you?" Scorpius snarls.

"I wish you the best," she says with little to no emotion in her voice. "I truly do. But I will not and cannot allow someone like you back into my life. I can't keep doing that anymore. Goodbye, Lysander."

"He kissed you?" Scorpius glared as she pulled him away.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"Because the last thing I need is for you to get expelled when your exams are less than a month away! Let's just try to get through these last few weeks without any more problems. I'm yours Scorpius. He means nothing. No one will ever mean anything to me when my heart is solely yours."

"Just your heart?" he teased after a moment.

Lily smiles. "You know what I mean."

"I do. But just in case, let's hurry back so I can show you that you are entirely mine from the crown of your head to the tip of your toes."

Her giggles ring through the air as together they run back towards the castle, weaving past the various shoppers and practically knocking over a very happy Hugo who had been asked out by one of the fourth year Slytherins – a pretty girl that shared his love for food and Quidditch. In other words, his perfect match.

"We aren't going to the Room of Requirement?" she asked after they had taken a turn away the corridor leading to it.

"I've waited a very long time to have my witch in my bed. It's been weeks since we've been intimate and I don't plan on it happening inside a dusty old room," he replies as they descend into the dungeons and come to a stop in front of a bare stretch of stone wall.

"Slytherins aren't supposed to allow entry to outsiders…" her voice trembled with equal worry of him getting in trouble and excitement of being allowed into what would have been her home throughout her schooling had she chosen to follow the Sorting Hat's judgement.

Scorpius moves to stand behind her, placing his hands at her waist and edging her forward. "The password is ambition," he says in her ear.

Lily glanced up at him in surprise. "You want me to say it?"

"Yes. Go on."

"What if an alarm sounds off or something?"

"It won't. Just say the password."

Taking a steady breath Lily does as she's told, _quietly_. "Ambition."

He chuckles when nothing happens. "You'll have to be louder, my love."

"Ambition!"

Amazement doesn't quite cover what Lily feels as the Slytherin common room is revealed to her for the first time. It's a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. Although it was growing closer to summer there was a fire crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them. She guessed that it was due to the lake that emitted both the green hue of the room and its coldness.

Scorpius walked her further into the room where she took in the decor of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins. It has quite a grand atmosphere.

"I always wondered what it would have been like," she murmurs.

He placed a kiss on the side of her head. "You living here would have saved us the trouble of sneaking around."

Lily turned around in his arms, lacing her own around his neck. "Do you think it would have been different between us?"

"Yes. I would have gotten you into bed long before I actually did."

"Be serious!" she laughs.

"I am being serious. You could have stopped me from losing my precious, valuable virginity to someone like Flint!"

"What if I had turned out different? I might not have been the same person I am now…''

"I once heard McGonagall say that perhaps we are sorted too early. Our house whether it be Slytherin or Hufflepuff doesn't truly define who we are. We all have traits that fall into each of the four houses and it's what we do with them that makes us who we are. You think that you don't belong in Gryffindor, but I think you do. You are a very brave witch."

She looked at him with doubt.

"You are," he tells her at seeing the expression on her face. "You had the courage to choose your family above yourself when others might not have."

"I think it was mostly fear that motivated me…"

"It's wasn't. You wanted them to be happy above your own needs, and that takes a lot of bravery at heart. It took a lot of bravery to take me on too, you know? I'm not exactly the nicest person around or the easiest to be with."

"You're all I want," she assured him.

He dropped his forehead against hers. "And you're all I want. And I know that I would have loved you no matter which house you belonged to. I fell in love with your beauty, your heart; with you."

Lily titled her head up a bit to find his lips with her own, kissing him slow and soft.

"Lily," he whispers, prolonging each letter as if to savor them.

She smiles, her heart fluttering once more at his voice as her hands clasp on either side of his handsome face. "I'd like to go upstairs now."

He draws back from her lips, his left hand running through her long hair. "Tell me what you want?"

Lily is positive he knows exactly what she wants, but he likes hearing her say it. He wants to hear her say that she wants him in body and soul. Wants to hear her say the words that make her his and only his. Scorpius revels in knowing that she craves his touch just as much as he craves hers.

This is need.

This is love.

This is everything.

"You," she says.

"You have me. You've had me from that moment in Knockturn Alley."

"I want you to make love to me like only you can."

Scorpius kisses her then, hard and passionate. She vaguely feels her feet moving as he leads them up the stairs that surprisingly don't turn into slides as they would have back in Gryffindor Tower to keep the students from engaging in what they were exactly about to do. Lily would have to ask him about it.

He opens a door to one of the dorms – his, surely. There's no time for her to look around as she had done with the common room because in a matter of seconds he's pulling her blouse over her head and his hand reaches under her skirt to caress her bum.

She sighs at his touch. It had been weeks since being with him like this just as he'd said. With all that had happened and both of them having to prepare for their final exams there had been little time to engage in any form of intimacy with the exception of kissing and hand holding.

Lily needed this moment.

They both did.

Her impatience wins out when she's unable to neatly unbutton his shirt, her hands simply tearing at it and scattering the buttons across the floor.

"That was my favorite shirt," he complains.

"I want you inside of me. Now."

He pushed her down on the bed, the dark silk sheets cool and soft against her skin. She undoes the front clasp of her bra as he yanks her skirt off, throwing it somewhere behind him on the growing pile of clothes. When he's hovering over her somewhat Lily's fingers move into his hair, pulling his head down so she can claim his mouth.

Scorpius groans. "The things you do to me Lily."

Her pulse quickens and her breathing shallows at seeing his grey eyes darkening with passion, raw and uncontrolled passion.

"I don't think we need these," he slowly slides her panties down her legs and off before moving to work on removing the last layers of clothing he has on, his eyes never leaving hers as his erection springs free.

She murmurs appreciatively.

Scorpius wraps his hand around himself and moves it up and down. It's sexy – the way his gaze holds her captive as he so sensually strokes himself.

"Kiss me," he utters holding his erection.

Lily glanced up at him. It's arousing, very arousing, to see his desire, his naked desire for her. Leaning forward, her eyes on his, she moved him onto his back and kisses the tip of his erection. She watched him inhale sharply and clench his teeth. Scorpius cups the side of her head, and she runs her tongue over the tip, tasting the small bead of cum on the end. His mouth drops open further as he gasps.

"Ah –" The air hisses through his teeth, and he flexes his hips forward when she takes as much of him as she could into her mouth.

He moves both hands so that he fully cups her head, burying his fingers in her hair and slowly eases himself in and out of Lily's mouth, his breathing quickening, growing harsher. She twirls my tongue around the head of his cock.

"Merlin, Lily." He groans and closes his eyes tightly. He's lost and it's heady, his response to her.

His pleasure only edges her on, her head bobbing up and down quickly while her teeth lightly ran against him.

"No more!" he growls, moving her off of him and back underneath his body.

Lily scoots a bit back on the bed to rest against the pillows as he spreads her legs for him, his mouth wrapping around her clit and suckling at it for a sweet, pleasurable moment. "Oh," her hand went to his hair before he pulls away and moves onto his knees.

"We're going to take this slow," he tells her, his hand caressing her hip. "I want to savor you. I want you to know how much I love you. Need you. How perfect we are together."

She licks her lips, nodding.

They both groan in pleasure as he enters her. His mouth finds hers again – he tastes of cinnamon and bourbon. She recalls his tea having both ingredients, something he had mentioned and information she had stored for future use.

He grasps the back of her neck, his fingers threading through her hair and keeping her head in place. "Still," he says. "I want you still. I want you to feel every inch of me."

Her hands move around his strong arms as he slowly begins to move, withdrawing and then pushing back in until his entire length is inside of her. This rhythm makes her feel every inch of him inside of her, over her.

"Scorpius," she whimpers.

"Good?"

"Please."

He lowers his lips to her chest, taking a nipple between his teeth. It's agony. A sweet, sweet agony. How Scorpius was able to have such control over himself when she was falling apart in pleasure never seemed to amaze her. He was an amazing, generous lover. Of course Lily didn't have much reference other than him, but she doubted any man could be a better lover than him.

She surrenders to his gentle rhythm, wrapping her legs around his waist and reveling in the pleasure that comes at this new angle. Scorpius holds her tight, slowly easing in and out, pushing her higher and higher . . . so exquisitely time – fluid carnal force. Blissful pleasure radiates outward from deep, deep inside of Lily as he holds her so intimately.

"I love you, Lily," he whispers close to her ear, his voice low and harsh.

"I love you, too, Scorpius." Opening her eyes, Lily finds him gazing at her, and all she sees is his love, shining bright and bold in the soft glow of the room. And as she feels her body building towards release, Lily realizes how true his words had been – this connection between them was impossible to break. They would have fallen in love no matter the color of her uniform. This love was everything to the both of them.

"Come for me, Lily," he drops his head to her shoulder, kissing the skin there. Her eyes shut as her body tightens at the low sound of his voice, and she comes loudly, spiraling into an intense climax. He stills, his forehead against hers, as he softly whispers her name, wrapping his arms around her, and finding his own release. "Oh, my love..."

 **Lily** shrugged on Scorpius' torn shirt, letting it hang open over her naked body while she circled the bedroom with interest. Scorpius lay on the bed watching her as she took in every detail, the silk blanket thrown over his lower body and making him a thousand times more attractive to her. But she would reign in her need for him, at least for now. Right now Lily wanted to explore this part of him – his space.

Her fingers glide over the multiple books sitting on a dark oak shelve, some about Quidditch and others with hieroglyphics sketched onto their spines. She grins back at him in amusement when she finds his grand collection of "beauty" products – facial serums, multiple lotions and potions in all sorts of colors; he had it all.

"Don't judge."

"Oh, I'm judging," she laughs, moving from the wardrobe and onto his desk which immediately became her favorite part of the whole room. The entire room was neat, yes, but this was all him – refined and welcoming behind such elegance.

Everything on the desk had a purpose; there were three quills sharpened to perfection in an orderly row, ready to be used next to a tray filled with expensive looking parchment and a fancy inkwell, alongside a seal with the Malfoy crest. Lily couldn't imagine her brothers or cousins keeping anything this perfect, one only had to take a look into their own dormitories. And behind the polished appearance that matched the cold nature most associated him with was the side only she and those closest to him were able to see.

A photograph of his mother and sister adorns the desk, bringing a warmth into the room and a smile to her face. She touched the moving image, running her pointer finger over Astoria's beautiful features. "How is she taking house arrest?" she asks without turning from the sweet image of Astoria holding Cassiopeia while the young girl blew a kiss.

"She's turned it into a game," Scorpius makes a face, and instantly Lily knows what kind of pleasure Astoria had found in being locked up. "What about your mother? Is she being locked up?"

"Dad wasn't necessarily happy about the whole rescue mission she and your mum pulled off, but he's chosen to keep his annoyance between them. Although Teddy did mention that he won't let her do any heavy traveling for the time being and he's made sure she's never alone."

"They were mad to do what they did."

Lily turns to him, her fingers brushing out a knot from her hair. "They love us more than anything."

"That they do. Come here," he holds out his hand for her.

She walks over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. "What?" she asks at seeing a strange expression on his face.

"I wanted to give you something…"

Lily doesn't even try to object to him buying her something when there was no point in fighting a losing battle – her charm bracelet and favorite nightgown were symbols of that. Silently she watched him take out a round, antique styled jewelry box from the side table before presenting it to her.

"It's beautiful," she says immediately, her gaze on the metallic gold motifs that wrapped around the jewelry box and formed an M on the top of it.

"The box isn't the gift," he explains to her. "It's what's inside that matters."

She doesn't know why, but her hand trembles as she carefully undid the small latch holding it closed. "Oh, Merlin," she gasps at seeing what exactly lay nestled within, an emerald and diamond ring that Lily had seen Astoria wearing on more than one occasion. "Is…is this your mother's ring?" her wide eyes searching his.

"It's the Malfoy ring. Should you accept my proposal, it's yours until our own heir finds the person he wants to marry."

Tears well up in her eyes. "You're asking me to marry you?"

"I wanted today to be absolutely perfect for when I asked you, but with everyone staring and then Scamander interrupting us…" he sighs. "There was this whole production for you under the stars where we first kissed –"

"I don't need a big production," she assured him.

His hand goes to her cheek, caressing it. "I know you don't. You've never been like any of the other witches, you've never asked anything from me. Everything that we have has been unexpected, so natural. I never knew that I could love someone as I love you. You literally fell into my world and changed everything for the better. The best memories I have of this last year at Hogwarts all revolve you."

Lily gives a watery smile, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"When I think to what I had planned for this moment it doesn't seem right," he wipes away her fallen tear. "We didn't have the most conventional beginning, but I would change a single thing not even our dusty old room."

She laughs.

"We've never needed perfection because what we have is already perfect."

A happy sound escapes past her lips.

"So, Lily Luna Potter will you say yes to being mine forever and continue making my world indescribably perfect?"

"Depends. Am I going to have to put on my own ring?"

Scorpius chuckles. "No, I can do that."

"Then yes. A thousand times yes!"

He takes the ring from the box and slides it onto her ring finger before taking her lips in a prolonged kiss, his right arm wrapping around her and pulling her onto his lap. "You're my world," he murmurs.

"And you're mine."

His lips felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy. Scorpius' hand slid off her face and tightened around her waist. The kiss goes on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

"Do you mind missing dinner?" he says against her lips.

"Not really, why?"

"Because I'd very much like to make love to my _betrothed_."

"Your betrothed would very much like that too."

They grin at one another, their lips finding each other's again as he slowly pulled his shirt off of her. Her thighs are on either side of him, his hand moving up her spine until shivers run through her entire body. She keeps her gaze on Scorpius as she wrapped her hand around his erection, stroking it once…twice…before easing herself onto him. He throws his head back in pleasure just as she lets out a moan at feeling him stretching her.

Her fingers glide into his hair, her lips moving over his neck, and she starts to move. He groans loudly, and his hands are around her, guiding her movements into a steady rhythm. His tongue invades her mouth greedily, taking all that she willingly gives. After everything that had happened, the fear of being separated by their families and the possibility of death at the hands of the Death Eaters – they had made it. They had each other. She loved him more than words could describe. Scorpius loved _her_ more than words could describe.

No, they hadn't had the most conventional beginning, but it had been worth it in the end. They would build a life together no matter what the world around them had to say. They had made a choice to love one another and create their own destiny.

Yesterday didn't define them.

As they make sweet, passionate love the emerald ring on her finger shines brilliantly under the candlelight as it would for years to come until the day their firstborn son found the happiness his parents had.


	40. Chapter 40

**Where do I even begin? Thank you guys for sticking through with this story and with my writing. To all those that took the time to review, thank you so much! You all motivated me to keep writing even when I sometimes lost inspiration and every review made me smile. I have another plot in my head for Scorpius and Lily, and I hope you guys stick around for that. I may or may not post mini epilogues and deleted scenes to this following today's chapter which also stands as an epilogue, tell me if you guys want them! I plan on writing the Cassiopeia spin-off, but it might come towards the end of this year how does that sound? Before this author's note fills up the whole chapter (LOL) THANK YOU! LOVE, MILA!**

 _June, one year later_

It was the perfect day for a wedding. Brightly colored butterflies flittered from flower to flower, pausing to drink the sweet nectar inside while the crystal blue lake glistened under the sun's brilliant rays. Summer had slowly drifted in on the spring wind, wakening with the kind of warmth that flows to the core. The birdsong drifts as well as any summertime pollen. It's a truly magical atmosphere.

There were hundreds of guests – from the Minister of Magic to Viktor Krum who had Quidditch fanatics fighting to get a moment with him or in Ron's case glaring him down when he appeared to be flirting with Hermione, and when his own son called Krum a legend. If it hadn't been for Harry and Ginny calming him down, Ron would have thrown a hex that would have hopefully met its mark if not the string quartet playing behind the wizard…

Elves moved through the gardens silently, carrying trays filled with champagne glasses and hors d'oeuvres in all shapes and sizes as the guests mingled with one another. When it was time for the ceremony to commence the trays vanished with a snap of their fingers and they ushered everyone to their seats. The altar which stood in front of the lake was decorated beautifully with draping floral curtains in the bride's favorite lilac tone. Rows and rows of silver chiavari chairs stood alongside the aisle which too was elegantly decorated with oversized rose and crystal balls – every minute or so the latter would come to life with fireworks.

Next to the Ministry Official stood the groom and his best man who smiled politely to those that greeted them. As the best man spoke to the Official for a moment the man of the hour shuffled nervously, something that caused his companion a great deal of amusement.

"Keep dancing like that and people are going to think you need to use the bathroom," the best man joked.

"Shut it," the groom glared, pulling at his collar. "Is it me or is it really hot out today?"

"It's you. The gardens were enchanted to keep us from melting."

The groom groans. "What's taking so long?"

"Would you stop fidgeting? You're acting like a damn child!"

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"You aren't going to throw up."

The groom shakes his head, his face growing somewhat green. "I'm going to throw up."

"You aren't going to throw up! You aren't going to make a show of any kind when this wedding took months to prepare at the cost of our sanity!"

"I feel like everyone's staring at me…"

"No one is staring at you! No one gives a damn about you when all they want to see is the bride and what she's bloody well wearing! You're only duty today is to smile, say yes, cut the cake, and get to the breeding portion of tonight."

"Please tell me the speech you have planned for tonight is better than this pep talk –"

All source of conversation comes to an abrupt end as the string quartet begins the wedding march, the music drifting through the gardens without effort.

"Last chance to run," the best man says, turning towards the opposite end the aisle where Cassiopeia led the bridal party in a lilac, opened back tulle dress with intricate beading on the straps and a perfectly made bow around her waist. She was one of three flower girls – the other two toddled after her at the promise of reaching their respective fathers, Teddy and Albus. The ring bearer, too, toddled towards his mother who held out her hand for him to take before he tried racing over to his father.

The bridal party which consists of three pairs and the maid of honor is next to follow down the aisle. It had been decided by the bride and groom to keep the number of bridesmaids and groomsmen to a minimum much to the dislike of a few on the bride's side of the family, but it had been for the best after the full on argument over who deserved to be in it and the aspects they would like to see in the ceremony and reception. Only those truly close to them had been given the honor of being part of this big day, especially the two that brought them together…

Anyway, the bride had allowed those that had been left out of the bridal party to have some sort of participation so they couldn't truly be upset. She had given into the idea of her cousins, Molly and Lucy, to be the wedding planners as long as they listened to what she wanted and didn't turn this day into some sort of tacky affair with glitter and pink décor.

The bridesmaids wore the same lilac tone as the flower girls had, their dresses an off the shoulder long A-line tulle number that was both refined and romantic – perfect for this summer day. The men, on the other hand, matched the groom in an all-black tux that was both typical and favored by him.

"Do you see her? I don't see her. What if she ran off or something?" the groom turned to his best man who rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Would you just stand still and keep your mouth shut for the first time in your life?"

"You're a terrible best man I hope you know that. Here I am having a bloody panic attack and you're judging me –"

"Keep talking and I'm going to throw you into the lake."

"Why you –"

"Shut it!"

The groom scowled before taking a deep breath. "If I don't get a chance to tell you this later, thank you for being here with me. It means a lot to me…Even if you are a judgmental, tyrannical arsehole."

His words are met with a softer expression in the other man's eyes. "And if I don't get to tell you this later, I'm proud of you little brother…Even if you are acting like a damn toddler that would put my son's tantrums to shame."

Anton swallowed back the emotion he felt as Bastian smiled back at him. Who would have thought that in a year they would once again have the relationship they used to have, and that he would be waiting for woman he loved – the one that had brought meaning back into his life – to walk down this aisle. His Dominique. She would be his wife, his witch, his forever in a matter of minutes.

"I was thinking that it would be our wedding after this one, but Damen seems to have finally met his match…" Scorpius murmured to Lily as they followed after an enraptured Damen who had been paired up with Dominique's only cousin from her mum's side, Ava – a beautiful witch with delicate features and iridescent blue eyes.

"Poor Molly and Lucy," Lily laughs softly. "They're going to be terribly upset that he fell for Ava over one of them."

"I think two Weasleys in the family is more than enough. Uncle Blaise would have had heart failure if his heir were to announce his undying love for either of the girls, although they never really had a chance, especially not after they respectively scalded Damen with tea and accidently shoved him into one of the cakes at the tasting…"

"They get a bit aggressive when they're out hunting for husbands."

"Hunting for husbands, the deadliest of all sports. I'm glad your skills in getting yourself the coveted ring were less aggressive," he took a second to glance down at the emerald ring adorning her finger.

"I'd like to think that I was more persuasive than aggressive in catching the Malfoy heir."

They smile for the photographer as they near the altar. "That you were," he says through his smile. "You look ravishing in that little dress of yours, and I think it's persuading me into luring you away from the reception and into a very secluded part of the gardens…"

"Mr. Malfoy, what ever will you do with me there?" she played coy.

"I have a few ideas that all seem to revolve around you being on your hands and knees while I pound into you from behind as you try to be very, very quiet," he coos, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Let's try not to get caught as we almost did back at your home."

Lily blushed as they parted, walking towards their respective sides of the altar. Damn him! He just had to make her go all red with that little memory of theirs. She bites her lip recalling how showing him her room had gone from feeling shy about the girlish and innocent décor to having no morality and letting him get between her legs while her parents got dinner ready. Merlin, when she heard her father's voice through the door! She hadn't known if whether to cry in embarrassment at almost having been discovered or to cry because her father had interrupted an amazing orgasm.

"Seriously?" Anton gives Scorpius a glare.

"What?" Scorpius asks, taking his place behind Bastian.

"Ruin this day for Dominique by getting caught fucking her cousin and I'll castrate you myself!"

"How'd you –"

"She looks like a damn tomato and you look like you want to eat her. Keep your dick to yourself for one day, it's not that hard, I've kept it to myself for an entire fucking year!"

"How's that going for you?" Bastian teased, earning an elbow to the stomach. "You arse!" he groaned softly.

"Do you think it'd be alright if I just asked Ava to marry me now?" Damen piped in. "I mean the Ministry Official is already here, there's cake, and I'm sure I can find a ring or something to give her…"

"And I'm sure I could murder all three of you without anyone finding out," Anton snarled, glaring at his cousins and brother. "No one except me is getting married or having sex today, got it! Dominique is getting the hearts and flowers type wedding she wanted and I'm going to get the evening I want as long as this day is absolutely motherfucking perfect!"

"Let's keep all talk of the wedding night to ourselves, shall we?" Louis makes a face while ignoring all the looks he was getting for his handsome features – even little Cassiopeia had offered herself up for marriage, telling him that with her wealth he could buy a magizoo for himself.

Anton offered his brother-in-law an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"So I shouldn't propose today?"

Bastian and Scorpius held back their laughter as Anton looked ready to lunge for Damen, who still looked like he'd taken an entire bottle of some sort of love potion. Had it not been for the Ministry Official asking all to stand, this moment would have ended with the groom losing all sense and taking down one of his very own groomsmen.

Anton gives the three idiots one final warning glare before taking a deep breath and turning towards the bride and her father. She was stunning, pure perfection, those were some of the thoughts running through his head at catching the first glimpse of his beautiful witch. Dominique's dress was surprisingly simple in comparison to what other women would have chosen when offered the Greengrass vault as a "budget" – Molly and Lucy had almost fainted at knowing how much gold they would have to make this an unbelievable day. But back to the dress! It was a lace mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline alongside intricate shoulder straps, featuring an open back and a small train. She had forgone a veil, instead choosing to dawn a shimmering floral diamond and pearl comb that Vera had gifted her from her personal collection that had once belonged to her own mother. The comb was tucked into the French braided loose updo that rested only slightly below the nape of her neck, it was entirely elegant yet it didn't take away from the romantic ensemble Dominique had designed for herself.

"Say the word and I can get us out of here," Bill says to his youngest daughter.

"Daddy," Dominique rolled her eyes at her father's tenth attempt to sway her judgement on what was about to happen.

"We might have to take down a few of the guests on our way out, but –"

"Daddy!" she whisper shouts, smiling still at the guests they pass on their way down the aisle.

"I'm kidding," he squeezed her trembling hand. "You nervous?"

"A bit. What if he gets cold feet and runs off?"

"Sweetheart, the man waiting over by that altar looks ready to drag you down the aisle if you don't hurry up. Believe me when I say that his feet are toasty warm."

Dominique tightened her hold around her rose bouquet, taking a calming breath to steady her nerves as they neared the altar where her future awaited. _Her future_ , she sighed inwardly. All the tears, the pain, everything had led to this moment where only a few steps separated her from finding the happiness she had long ago given up on having. Merlin and Morgana, this was the longest aisle ever!

"We're almost there," Bill tells her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Last chance…"

"Daddy, please."

He chuckled softly, placing a kiss at her temple as they ended what had been the longest walk of her life. "Save a dance for me later, yeah?"

She blinks away the emotion from her eyes, recalling how he would delight her and Victoire by dancing with them around their home as if they were two little princesses in some grand ballroom. "I'll always save you a dance, Daddy."

Bill grins down at her before taking her hand and placing it in Anton's own, the two wizards nodding to one another politely – it's a slight movement of the head that to others might not mean anything other than a greeting, but it's so much more. It's Bill's way of telling Anton to take care of his little girl and Anton's way of affirming that he always would.

After Bill takes his place next to Fleur, Dominique hands her bouquet to Victoire and turns back quickly to take in Anton for the first time now that the world seemed to vanish from all around them. This was it. After a whirlwind romance that resulted in an unexpected proposal and months and months of planning they were here, ready to take the most important vow between a witch and a wizard.

"You look stunning," he intertwines their fingers.

Dominique blushed. "Thank you."

"Ready?"

"For everything…"

"So long as it's with you," he smiles, finishing their own little quote.

The Ministry Official clears his throat just as the melody played by the string quartet drifts through the air as it comes to an end. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Anton Edric Greengrass and Dominique Elayna Weasley…"

It's a lovely ceremony as most often are. The Official does drone on a bit about how important matrimony is in the wizarding world, and Lily has to stop herself from laughing at all the ridiculous faces Scorpius was sending her way to keep himself entertained. In a year's time they would be in this same position, taking their own vows in front of their friends, family, and the riffraff as Scorpius kept on calling the hundreds of guests that would surely have to be invited.

Next summer wouldn't come fast enough for Lily, although to be honest, her own love story had been just as rapid as Dominique's. She didn't even recall her sixth year passing by with all that had gone on in her life, from her mentorship at the Crystal Gallery becoming an official employment to finding moments with Scorpius whenever he was able to get away from the Ministry and visit her during Hogsmeade trips. It had been a busy, busy time for her after the whole Death Eater mess, but Scorpius had been there for her. He had guided her through the constant hounding of the press and the many witches and wizards that wanted to know more about why they were together. Scorpius had tried to protect her from them all; tried to protect her innocence through it all, and she loved him all that more because of it.

He wanted to give her a normal life, something that was obviously difficult when people kept staring at them in amazement and others looking absolutely appalled. Lily didn't mind the constant stares or questions anymore. If they wanted to stare or talk behind her back, then they were free to do so. Just as she had been free to fall in love with the goof staring at her with his eyebrows moving up and down in a suggestive manner. She shakes her head at him in amusement. Oh, her Scorpius. How she loved him.

"The ring," the Official calls out.

Iryna leads her son towards the altar, helping him hand over the ring and whisking him back to their seats just as the youngest Greengrass heir made to throw a tantrum at not being allowed to remain by Bastian.

"Repeat after me," the Official says to Anton, handing over the petite cathedral pavé diamond band. As custom for those of Anton's upbringing only Dominique would wear a wedding ring – tradition that the bride had chosen to uphold even after Anton had told her he was perfectly fine with wearing a ring himself, no matter what anyone else thought. It was really at that moment where Bill finally welcomed him into the Weasley family after months of untrusting glances. While most men in the pure-blood circle would have demanded for their witches to wear the ring as a branding of sorts, Anton had offered a compromise to ensure Dominique's happiness and comfort.

"I, Anton Edric, son of the Imperial House of Greengrass, take you Dominique Elayna, daughter of the House of Weasley, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. I offer you my solemn vow to stand with you, protect you, guide you, and cherish you until death do us part."

Anton repeats the words, his voice surprisingly steady in comparison to how he felt at this exact moment. It was a surprise he was even able to slide the ring onto her finger without dropping it and making an absolute fool of himself.

The Official turns to Dominique. "Repeat after me."

Dominique nods, her heart still racing.

"I, Dominique Elayna, daughter of the House of Weasley, take you Anton Edric, son of the Imperial House of Greengrass, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. I offer you my solemn vow to stand with you, to pledge myself to you, forsaking all others until death do us part."

She repeats the words easily, smiling up at Anton with nothing short of wonder. Their hands are joined once more by the Official as he draws out his wand, tapping her ring with purpose. Above their hands an intricate W appears, symbolizing the Weasley name before it slowly turns into a G that in seconds brands itself onto her ring.

"Through this solemn vow shared today and with the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May your marriage be as strong as the magic running through your veins and bring forth new fruit into this world. You may now kiss your bride –"

Anton kisses Dominique before the Official is through with his speech, holding her close to him and taking her lips in a lingering kiss that makes his family and the bride laugh at his impatient nature.

"You didn't let him finish," she giggled against his lips.

"He'll live. Now hush up and let me kiss you, Mrs. Greengrass."

She smiles, lacing her arms around his neck and losing herself in their first kiss as husband and wife while all around them applause erupted through the Greengrass Estate. Her ring sparkled under the late afternoon sun, his left hand at the small of her back, their soft laughter more beautiful than the music being played to signal the end of the ceremony…

They had gotten away from one another long ago, but now they were here. Forever together. It was a beautiful day for a wedding. For a happy beginning…

" **Congratulations, Mrs. Greengrass** ," Lily hugged Dominique tightly.

"Thank you," the elder witch laughed happily, drawing back an inch and taking her younger cousin's hands in her own, looking down to Lily's ring. "It'll be your turn next."

"One more year to go, but who's counting?" Scorpius came up behind Lily, placing a hand at her waist.

Lily glanced up at him. "I want to see you this excited to marry me when you're being barked at for not making a quick decision on whether you want the napkins to be ivory or eggshell."

"Molly and Lucy can be vicious," Dominique warns.

"That they are," Anton joins her after having spoken to one of his old schoolmates. "I fear for anyone that catches the bouquet other than them – fists are going to start flying, mark my words."

"A fist fight? Hell, this wedding just got a lot more interesting!" Derrik grins as he and Corrina walk over to them hand in hand. "Should I start taking bets? Gives me something to do since no one wanted me playing the old pipes."

Corrina rolled her eyes at her betrothed. "Are you still whining about that?"

"I'm voicing my opinion, my sugar plum sweet."

Scorpius and Anton choke back on their laughter while Corrina made a face at the less than stellar nickname.

"I'd start running if I were you, Bletchley," Olin quips, joining the group with a very pregnant Calliope at his arm. "Nice skirt by the way, do you mind if I borrow it sometime?"

"It's a kilt," Derrik scowled.

"It looks exactly like my old uniform skirt," Calliope drawls, making show of studying the green and silver kilt. "Take an inch or two off and I'd say you nabbed it from Rina's wardrobe."

Everyone pressed their lips together to keep their amusement from escaping them as Derrik's scowl deepens some more.

"I'm going to let that little comment slide because you're pregnant. How's the little demon by the way? Are you getting enough blood? Don't want you losing any weight."

Calliope scowls just as he had moments ago. "How my sister opted for a wizard like you is truly confounding."

"My charm and intellect won her over, duh."

Corrina lifted a brow, surely thinking different to what he was saying.

"Or you just wore her down, but that's only one man's opinion," Scorpius says behind his glass of champagne.

"And where are you running off to little man!" Anton suddenly exclaims as his nephew comes barreling past him with his parents following after.

The one year old laughed in delight at being thrown up into the air before being smothered in kisses. "Cake! Cake!" he pointed at the six-tiered all-white vanilla cake with raspberry buttercream frosting that Victoire had spent months bringing to life.

"It's not time for cake yet Emilian," Bastian smiled dotingly at his son, taking him from Anton.

Emilian pouted until he caught sight of Cassiopeia coming over with her parents, Astoria smiling falsely at Marcus and Pansy as they were greeted by them in passing. Lily didn't seen Violet, but she highly doubted the girl would show up at all. It had been more than a year since the last time she and Scorpius had heard of her – not since the day she'd made a spectacle of herself at seeing Lily wearing the Malfoy ring.

"Nephew," Astoria gave a much warmer smile to Anton, hugging him as she used to do when he had been a child. Memories of him sneaking into her bedroom at Greengrass Manor in search of sweets or hiding from his tutors coming to mind. "Never thought I'd be witness to the day where you took a marital vow. Congratulations, little wizard."

Anton chuckled. "Thank you, Auntie Tori."

"My congratulations as well," Draco lifts his champagne flute to the couple. "Let's hope the bride can survive the _warmhearted_ family she married into."

"Or at most keep the last bit of remaining sanity she has left after unwisely choosing to enter said family…" Blaise drawled as he, Daphne, and his mother, Antoinette joined the group.

"Play nicely boys," Antoinette reprimanded both Draco and Blaise before turning her attention to Dominique and Anton. "Lovely ceremony. I do love weddings, so many new people you get to meet. Your brother is quite charming…"

Dominique's eyes widen as Antoinette glanced to where Louis was currently entertaining their niece, Gisele.

"Mother," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, darling," Antoinette says to Dominique at seeing her expression. "He's far too young for my taste. Too much life left in him…"

"Merlin," Blaise groaned as Daphne laughed silently to herself.

Antoinette turned to her son. "What?"

"Your husband died less than a month ago. Please try to act as if you give a damn before you are arrested by one of the many Aurors that are present today."

A glimmer of excitement and amusement sparks through Antoinette's hazel eyes. "I'd like to see one of them try. Friedrich's death was a terrible, terrible accident. I told him that a man his age should care for his health more and not climb that mountain as if he were still a youth. He was such a handsome man. Pity. But alas, life goes on and I've never been one to be alone…"

"That you haven't," Hyperion's deep voice comes from behind her.

Antoinette turns to him, her lips curving into a smile. "If it isn't the wizard that got away. How are you?"

"Well, thank you. My condolences on the passing of husband number…what number was he again? I lost count after the fourth."

Her smile grows. "I've lost count as well. The men in my life all tend to blend together. You're the only memorable one."

"Mother!" Blaise exclaims in disgust, looking between his father-in-law and mother.

"Did she just say that?" Daphne whispered to Astoria.

"Never saw that coming," Draco took a drink from his glass, watching the whole scene with mild interest.

"I would have truly cried for you," Antoinette goes on.

Hyperion snorts. "What an honor."

"We would have made each other happy…"

"Until you were ready to inherit his fortune," Cressida remarks, stepping next to her husband and staring at the other witch with pure amusement.

Antoinette laughs softly. "Something like that."

"Hide me!" Cassiopeia says suddenly, moving between Lily and Scorpius at seeing Aurora and Rainor Yaxley walking over.

"Aurora, Rainor, thank you for coming," Astoria greets the pair happily.

"We wouldn't think to miss such a lovely day like this one," Aurora smiles, offering Dominique and Anton a warm congratulations. "Maxon would have loved to have been here, but he still has a week left until Durmstrang is out for the summer."

"Of course," Astoria nods in understanding. "How is Maxon? I'm still surprised you sent him off to Durmstrang when Hogwarts is only a floo away…"

"Hogwarts was never the best school," Rainor replies. "The curriculum at Durmstrang is better suited for a child of his bloodline. He won't be getting any ideas there…"

No one had to ask to which _ideas_ he was referring to. While the Yaxleys hadn't seemed to mind Scorpius being engaged to a half-blood due to her legacy, they would indeed mind their only son falling for someone of unequal birth. The world was changing, but they wouldn't allow Maxon to be persuaded by that change.

"And speaking of ideas," he continues. "I was thinking that perhaps it'd be best to send our little Cassiopeia to Beauxbatons rather than Hogwarts."

"Rainor," Aurora sighed tiredly as if this were something they had gone over on more than one occasion.

Before either Draco or Cassiopeia could protest Astoria was already doing so, all eyes now on her as they awaited her judgement.

"Our little Cassiopeia will follow tradition and attend Hogwarts, but thank you for your grand idea."

"It was merely a suggestion."

"And it was unneeded."

They stare at one another for a prolonged moment until Rainor finally chooses to step back, nodding at Astoria in forced acceptance. There was no point in angering her by questioning the choices she made in regards to her children. One misstep could end with Astoria calling off Maxon and Cassiopeia's union, something that would inconvenience Rainor more than her. It would be all too easy for Astoria to find another family willing to unite themselves with a bloodline such as Cassiopeia's, but for Maxon it would mean marrying someone below his status. It was a thought that made Rainor's lips curl in disgust.

"My apologies," he says. "I meant no offense."

"Of course you didn't. It would be terribly unwise for you to ever offend me…"

Aurora's hold on his arm tightens, urging him not to respond back as he normally would to anyone else that spoke to him in such a way. They needed to tread carefully, their only child's future depended on it.

"I like you Rainor, that's something I can't say about many people. Don't ruin our relationship by offering _suggestions_."

"Noted."

"Should I put Yaxley on the menu for tonight?" Ander asked Daphne, taking in his youngest sister's expression.

Daphne took a moment to glance to where Astoria was terrorizing another poor soul. How she could intimidate anyone when she was so small in stature always amused Daphne, it also made her proud of the brat she called sister. "He chose to be on the menu, but I don't think Astoria needs him dead just yet."

"Mother!" Damen comes marching up with determination written all over him.

Blaise turned from his mother, glaring at Damen for being so loud in a garden filled with onlookers. "Keep your voice down," he hissed while Calliope and Corrina stared at their brother in amusement.

"Mother, I'm in love," Blaise told Daphne, ignoring everyone around him.

Daphne blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm in love. I know I told you it would never happened, but it did! I'm in love and I want to marry her."

Anton rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Dominique's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm going to kill him," he says to her.

Dominique laughs. "Ava really left him besotted didn't she?"

"He's a child. The only reason he thinks he's in love with her is because she hasn't fallen for him like all the others do."

"I don't think so."

"Oh no?"

She shakes her head. "He looks at her like you look at me."

"Definitely not. I doubt there's anyone that can love someone as much as I love you, Mrs. Greengrass. You have me at your absolute mercy…"

"I like the sound of that," she kisses him tenderly, his lips curving into a smile as they lose themselves in their own little world until Vera's voice cuts through the moment.

"Let's try to keep from giving our guests a show shall we," Vera placed a hand on Anton's shoulder, turning him to her and wrapping her arms around his strong built. "Congratulations, my rebel."

Anton hugged her tightly to him. "Thank you, Mum."

"I'm so happy for you," she pulls away from him slightly, looking to Dominique as well. "For the both of you."

Dominique's beamed, her expression lighting up even more at seeing and hearing her mother-in-law expressing joy at their union. For months she had been so worried over whether or not her new family would accept her, but little by little they had truly welcomed her.

"Hopefully soon we'll welcome another addition to the family…" Vera suggests.

The smile on Dominique's face slowly fades as her nerves of what was to come after the wedding resurfaced. Anton had been so understanding of her… _situation_ … never as much as implying anything close to intimacy between them, but she knew that he like any other man had his needs. She saw the burning desire he felt for her every time they kissed in his expression, his emerald eyes making demands even when his words said the opposite. He was a gentleman through and through, but Dominique wasn't blind.

"Oh, I hope so too!" Iryna agrees, taking Emilian from Bastian. "This little one would be thrilled to have a playmate around the manor, wouldn't you Emilian?"

Emilian mumbled a reply, too busy playing with Iryna's necklace to actually pay his mother's words any attention.

Dominique bit her lip as she rested her head against Anton's arm, looking at Emilian with longing. For so long she had given up on the idea of having children, but now being a married woman brought to life the probability of being a mother. She loved children, she would love to have her own family just as her sister had with Teddy. Could she though?

"Why don't we let them get used to being married before we start interrogating them on when they plan on changing nappies and waking up every three hours," Bastian saved her and Anton from responding back to what would probably be tonight's most asked question. Her Grandmother Molly had more than likely already started knitting all things baby from the moment they had announced their engagement.

"That I agree on," Ander wrapped an arm around Vera's waist. "Let's not scare off Anton when he's finally decided to settle down. Merlin only knows what he'd do with a crying infant at three in the morning."

"I'm great with children," Anton defends himself.

"You're only great with children because to them you are a walking gift shop that doesn't ruin all the fun they're having breaking every valuable vase in the manor," Bastian drawls.

"Emilian was having an artistic moment. What kind of uncle/godfather would I be if I got in the way of his future as an interior designer?"

Dominique giggled as both Iryna and Bastian stared at him unamused. "Maybe we should go greet some of the other guests before I'm left a widow," she says to him.

"Good idea," he drags her away just as his parents and brother were about lecture him about acting like an adult.

Lily's feet never seemed to touch the floor as she and Scorpius waltz in perfect match to both the music and the other couples around them. Her eyes are solely on him, admiring the man that represented everything she had always wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"How much I love you."

His expression softens. "You spoil me too much."

"No," she laughs softly. "If anyone is being spoiled it's me. You've ruined me, Mr. Malfoy. I'm absolutely greedy when it comes to you."

"Then I think we are a perfect match because I feel exactly the same way," he bends his head down to kiss her. "I might follow Damen's example and just try getting married here and now with you…"

"There is more than enough cake, but I think we should let Dominique and Anton have their moment."

"Do I need to remind you that they stole our thunder by falling in love too? Everyone thought they were adorable while you and I got a whole other treatment."

"They are quite adorable," she says, looking over to where Anton was spinning Dominique around and around, her cousin overcome by laughter as they danced out of step from everyone else. "Besides," she wraps her arms around his neck as the waltz comes to an end, "we technically are to blame for bringing them together."

"Mhmm that we are. We brought a number of people together in the end," he observed his Grandmother Narcissa speaking to her once estranged sister Andromeda, his Grandfather Lucius appearing at ease as the interaction took place in front of so many onlookers.

"I'm happy for Andromeda and Teddy. They've always been a part of our family, but I know that it means a lot having you all in their lives too."

"Cassie loves having a metamorphmagus in the family, he's become her newest form of entertainment."

"It is fun having him around when you're bored," she jokes, touching the slight scruff adorning his handsome face. "I thought you were going to shave for the wedding."

"You said you liked it," he replies, a twinkle in his eyes that expresses a secret meaning to his words – one that Lily was fast to catch.

Lily blushed.

"Something along the lines of it being scratchy when I sucked between –"

"Astoria!" Lily stepped back from Scorpius, throwing him a glare before turning her attention to Astoria and Draco as they neared.

"We were going to go greet your parents," Astoria looked between the young couple in amusement having obviously heard their conversation.

"Perfect, Scorpius and I were just about to head over there too."

"Didn't you want to see more of the gardens first?" Scorpius says, earning another glare from Lily and a lifted brow from his father.

"Is that what the kids are calling it now, _**the gardens**_?" Astoria rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Scorpius. You're at your cousin's wedding! The last thing I need is for someone to catch you getting head."

"Mother!"

"Oh, excuse me. The last thing I need is for this Lily flower to be caught roaming around your garden."

Lily's expression was a mixture of amusement and horror while Draco openly laughed at his son's expense, offering Astoria a praising glance.

"Can we just go say hello to her parents already?" Scorpius scowled.

"Are you sure? I don't want to stomp on your garden before Lily gets a chance to enjoy the –where are you going?"

Scorpius pulls Lily towards her parents, ignoring his own parents' teasing remarks as they follow close behind. "I'm going to murder them," he says.

"We aren't going to take a tour of the gardens?" she giggled into his arm.

"Laugh it up, shorty. One more word and you're taking a swim in the lake."

Lily bit her lip, smothering down her giggles as he halfheartedly glared at her. "Okay."

"Brat," he mutters before hearing his father calling out to his soon-to-be father-in-law.

"POTTER!"

Harry turned away from Ginny at hearing Draco saying his name just as he had back in their schooldays. "Seriously?" he asks amused.

Draco smirked, offering a nod to Ginny. "What? Just because our brats are only months away from getting married doesn't mean we have to be on a first name basis."

"And here I thought we were already the best of friends, doing each other's hair and gossiping about the latest trends."

Draco snorted.

"Can't you two be nice to each other? Ginny and I are already the best of friends," Astoria says after having greeted Ginny with an actual hug that still made Scorpius wonder if he should get glasses.

"You aren't capable of making friends," Draco retorted.

"I most certainly am," she protested, folding her arms and pouting just as Cassiopeia did when she felt offended.

Draco stared at her amused, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer. "So, why are you both hiding from the rest of the partygoers? Thought you liked being the center of attention, Potter. Too many snakes slithering around for your liking?"

Ginny laughed. "More like we're wondering how these two will be celebrating their own wedding if today is anything to go by."

"I did suggest for the wedding to be somewhere remote and just family," Scorpius says.

"And I said you don't get a say in anything," Astoria replies.

"It's my wedding!"

"You're my only son and Lily is their only daughter, Merlin forbid your wedding is in some shack out in Scotland."

"It's wasn't a shack," he defends the pretty estate he had spotted while visiting the countryside alongside the Minister.

"The Shrieking Shack would have been a better choice," Astoria scoffs before turning to Ginny and discussing some of the wedding plans they had already begun working on.

"Run while you still can," Draco says to Lily and Scorpius.

Harry nods. "Go enjoy your last day of freedom. Tomorrow they'll have you up to your ears in wedding plans now that Dominique and Anton are finally married."

"Let's go hide," Scorpius pulls Lily away just as before, almost toppling over Hugo in their haste to get away.

"Woah! Watch where you're going. This baby is way too fancy to get any tears in it," Hugo dusted off his neatly pressed, black and white tux with heavy swirling designs adorning the whole ensemble.

Lily pressed her lips together as she took in the extravagant design that only someone like Hugo could ever pull off. "Nice tux. Dominique designed it?"

"You bet she did. No way would I ever be caught dead buying off the rack like Rose normally does. The girl can be book smart, but wow does she not know how to dress!"

"You obviously have more taste," Scorpius held back his own laughter, trying to keep from staring too long at the hypnotizing pattern on Hugo's suit.

"Thank you," Hugo grinned.

"Where's Isla?" Lily asks, referring to Hugo's girlfriend.

"Sneaking us some of those tasty petit fours, we're going to have a little alone time by the maze over there."

"Better hurry before her parents catch you sneaking off," Scorpius says.

"Please, I have the skills of a snitch!" Hugo boasts before strolling off.

Scorpius glanced down at Lily. "I hope he also has the skills of a chaser because her father is going to kill him if they get caught in a compromising position."

Lily giggles, nodding in agreement.

"And so much for us being in a compromising position," he adds, catching a glimpse of Isla and Hugo walking backwards towards the maze, trying to appear as if they weren't holding two trays filled with colorful desserts as they snuck off.

"Maybe after the wedding I can sneak you into the cottage," she looks at him from under her long lashes.

"What happened to never again because it was 'oh so embarrassing'?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to change my mind…"

He draws her to him by her waist, running his lips over hers. "I do have my ways…"

The reception is just as beautiful as the ceremony had been, it's a perfect mix of Anton and Dominique's personalities – sweet, classic, and elegant. Molly and Lucy had truly put their party planning skills to work, creating a magical evening that went from a delicious six course meal to a firework display as the cake was cut.

Lily enjoyed every second. She danced. She allowed others to ooh and ahh over her engagement ring some more. She couldn't stop smiling. This was her life now. Her world. Her family. Somehow above all the misjudgment and rivalries they had all come to accept that perhaps they could let go of the past. She and Scorpius, Dominique and Anton, and Hugo with his own Slytherin love had proved that not all Slytherins were evil. They, too, could love. They could love with such passion that at times it felt unreal.

As the reception slowly came to an end and Dominique stood in front of dozens of girls vying for her bouquet, Lily stood aside in thought. She observed her Grandfather Arthur speaking to Lucius – the elder wizard showing no disgust or arrogance in his expression. She saw James trying to flirt with some random blonde, looking just as happy and carefree as he tended to be. Albus was admiring Sophia as she tickle their little girl's chin lovingly, they weren't officially together, but Lily thought that maybe down the road they could be a family.

Everything was so different now.

It was as it should be.

"Aren't you going to try winning the bouquet?" Scorpius comes up behind, wrapping his arms around her.

She snorts. "And get my arm ripped off? Sorry, but I think I'll sit this one out for my sake. Besides, I already have a ring on my finger."

"So you do," he takes her hand in his, running his thumb over the large emerald. "Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Just some rich bloke I tricked into proposing."

He chuckled. "Just some rich bloke?"

"Who is terribly handsome, intelligent, kind, and also happens to be the love of my life."

"You're the love of his life also," he tilted her head back to kiss her passionately.

She sighs contently as the kiss ends. "Shall we go see them fight over the bouquet?"

"Definitely."

Dominique lifted her rose bouquet in the air, showing it off to the crowd of witches desperate to be next in line at marriage. Molly, Lucy, and Rose were all front and center with their game faces on. From the sidelines more than a few young wizards were either laughing at what looked to be a warzone about to happen or getting ready to enchant the bouquet to miss their witches just in case they came close to catching it.

"Ready?" Dominique called out to them.

The girls all readied themselves, assessing one another for a moment before giving Dominique their undivided attention.

"Maybe we should get Louis to hold them back, we could use someone that knows how to handle wild beasts," Anton says to Dominique, watching the group with nothing short of amusement. "This might turn into a full-on bloodbath."

Dominique laughs. "Here's hoping we get to escape before that happens," she replies before starting the countdown. "Three. Two. One!"

They all lift their arms as high as they can go, eyes like those of a hunter's and hands that would make an eagle owl's claws seem friendly. Only a madman would ever go near any of these witches when they were ready for war.

"Did Corrina catch it?" Derrik asked Scorpius and Lily as he stuffed his mouth with another slice of cake, a smudge of frosting on the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know…" Scorpius craned his neck to spot the victor amongst them, a few were on the ground and others glancing around frantically.

"Where did it go?" Dominique looked left and right for the bouquet, but finding nothing until a round of laughter breaks through the silence.

Scorpius choked on his own laughter as the crowd parted to reveal his little sister standing frozen with the rose bouquet in her small hands.

Cassiopeia glanced down at what was in her hands in horror. "Oh, fuck…"

" **WAIT! So Auntie Cassie caught the roses?"** a sweet little voice drew Lily away from her story telling, her daughter's voice. Her Astraea.

She glanced down to the laughing six year old dotingly. "And she threw a fit for the ages," Lily replied, fixing Astraea's headband. "Cassie thought it would bring her bad luck and that she'd have to get married to that 'nasty, ugly Yaxley boy'."

"Uncle Maxon?"

Lily nods, recalling her sister-in-law's dislike for her now husband of eleven years. "She wasn't terribly fond of him."

"But now she is!"

"He won her over in the end."

"How?" Astraea asked, her grey eyes shining with excitement at the thought of hearing another love story. For the past week she had been desperate to know how her parents had fallen in love, story that Lily had given her minus certain details of course. It seemed that her youngest was in love with the idea of love at her tender age.

"I'm sure his charm had something to do with it, but maybe you should ask Cassie if you want to have the whole story."

Astraea nods happily, hopping off the chaise lounge where they had been sitting in wait of Scorpius and the boys. "I'm going to ask her when I see her!"

Lily laughs. "Maybe give her a second to say happy birthday to Altair before you get the whole story out of her."

"What story?" an all too familiar voice says from the doorway, a voice that even after seventeen years of marriage still sent shivers down Lily's spine and made her heart skip a beat.

"Daddy!" Astraea raced over to Scorpius, her periwinkle dress kicking up behind her.

Scorpius swung her up in his arms, kissing the top of her red hair. "What are you and mummy up to, hmm?"

"We're having girl talk!"

"Girl talk! And what are my two beautiful witches talking about?"

"It's a secret," Astraea replied mischievously.

"I'm great at keeping secrets! Why don't you tell me?"

She wags her little finger in front of his face in a back and forth motion. "Nu-uh. We made the Unbreakable Vow and that means I can't say anything, or I'll die!"

Scorpius and Lily shared an amused look before he played along with their little witch. "It has to be a big secret if you made the Unbreakable Vow!"

Astraea nodded repeatedly. "It's huge!" she stretched out her arms out to give him proof of just how massive her secret was.

"That big, really? Now I'm really curious!"

Lily walks over to them, taking Astraea from him and setting her back on her feet. "You heard the little lady, Mr. Malfoy. We made the Unbreakable Vow and there's no way around it."

"I'm sure I can get you to tell me," he steps closer to her, Astraea pressed between them.

"Is that so?" Lily's lips curve into a smile.

He nods. "It's very much so."

Their lips are close together, only a breath away from touching. Lily closed her eyes in expectation of their kiss, but a small hand pushed against her and the other against Scorpius.

"You're squishing me!" Astraea scowled up at them.

"Why did we think having four children was a good idea again?" Scorpius asked Lily.

"Something along the lines of them being cute…"

Scorpius looked down to their youngest, her adorable features that were so alike Lily's making his expression soften. "They're little demons, but they do have their charm," he tickled Astraea's chin, making her giggle.

"Why don't you go find your brothers and tell them to come down, my love," Lily says to Astraea. "The guests will be here any moment."

The young girl's interest suddenly spiked. "Okay!" she rushed off at a speed that would leave a chaser gasping for air.

"Someone's excited for the party," Scorpius stared after her.

Lily smiled secretly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing below his ear. "More like she's excited for a certain guest…"

"Who?" he turned his head towards her.

"Oh, no, that's all you're getting from me. I was sworn to secrecy as you've already heard."

He changes their positions so she's the one in his arms. "Tell me. What were you two talking about before I interrupted?"

"She just wanted to know more about how we fell in love."

"And you told her everything?" he arched a brow.

"Well, not quite everything. I made sure to give her a child friendly version, don't want her getting any ideas that will end up with you having premature baldness."

"Funny."

"She's in love…"

Scorpius' eyes widen as he choked on his own spit. "I'm sorry, what?"

"She's in love," Lily repeats, enjoying the look of absolute horror on her husband's face at what was possibly the worst news of his life. "Relax. I think it's more of a crush that won't make it past the end of the week. You know how easily she changes her mind," she says cutting him some slack before he gave himself a heart attack.

"A crush is how it starts, Lily! You had a crush on me and BAM! Before you know it you're under me and a pregnant while at school."

Lily rolls her eyes. "First of all she's six and second of all I was about to graduate from Hogwarts when we found out we were expecting Altair."

"It's all the same! Crushes lead to babies! Fuck, she's a damn baby!"

"Would you calm down you dolt! Crushes do not lead to babies and I know that because if they did I would have ended up married to Scott Wood."

"He was way too old for you."

Lily grinned. "Exactly. Which is why I don't think our little witch will be flying off into the sunset with this wizard."

If possible Scorpius' eyes widen more that reminds Lily of one of those puppets at her Uncle George's shop that a child could squeeze to make the eyes pop out. "So the bastard is older is what you're getting at! Is it the Grayson brat that's always chasing after her? Little fucker is probably showing off his new broom to her, isn't he? He's a whole year older than her!"

"You're two years older than me," she reminds him. "And no, it's not him. Let's just say that this wizard might have more than a couple years on her…"

"How many?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Unseal them."

"Nope."

"Lily Luna Malfoy, tell me."

Lily pecked him on the lips, her grin showing through the quick kiss. "Not a chance. I've been sworn to secrecy by a very special little witch."

"You do know that what you're doing is treason right?"

"Treason!"

He nods seriously. "You're defying the Minister of Magic by not doing as he asks, act that could lead you to being heavily punished."

"And what does the Minister of Magic have planned as punishment for this traitor?"

"Shackles…" he kissed alongside her jaw. "Total power exchange…" she shivers as he nips at her ear. "You'll be mine to do as I please…"

"Sounds terrible," she breathless teased.

He gives a soft growl before kissing her passionately, his hands resting on the curve of her arse, pressing her further into him. Her left hand slowly slides down from his neck to his chest, feeling the taunt muscles underneath his suit, and then lower until her fingers grace his belt.

"Seriously?" they hear their eldest, Altair drawl.

Lily drew back from Scorpius, blushing a bit at finding her entire brood and Altair's best friend Rowan Trescott staring at them with a mix of emotions – annoyance, amusement, and plain old disgust from Leo.

"Do you ever knock?" Scorpius asked Altair.

"No point in knocking when there isn't a door…"

As Scorpius scowled at the witty response she walked over to Altair, hugging him tightly to her and kissing his cheek. "Happy birthday, my love," she says.

Altair hugs her back just as tightly. "Thank you, Mum."

"You're so grown up," she straightened his tie, feeling more emotional than ever at her firstborn turning seventeen. It felt like yesterday that she first found out she was pregnant after a week of being unable to pass down anything other than pumpkin pasties.

"You aren't going to cry are you?" he teased.

"Oh, hush! It's not every day that my baby turns into a man."

Scorpius wrapped an arm around her waist. "I wouldn't necessarily call him a man when he still needs his warm milk every night…"

"The warm milk is for Ares."

"Of course it's for the rodent, and speaking of it tell him to give me back the watch he stole from me at dinner last night."

"Ares didn't steal anything, he likes protecting the family heirlooms."

"So is that what the Diagon Alley thief the Aurors caught this week was doing, protecting heirlooms and not stealing from innocent vendors?"

"That would make a lot of sense," Altair nodded.

Leo glanced to Orion. "I call his room when he gets disowned."

"Fine by me. I don't want to live in a room that had a rodent living in it."

"GREETINGS FAMILY!" two similar, booming voices echoed through Malfoy Manor – one female and the other male.

"Uncle Anton is here!" Astraea said excitedly.

"Joy," Scorpius mutters, leading the family towards their first guests.

"When is Grandmother Tori going to be here?" Orion asked Lily, the child no doubt craving the many lessons Astoria provided.

Lily smoothed down his red hair. "Give her about two hours, you know she likes being fashionably late."

"Little cousin!" Elayna greeted Altair with a tight hug, her twin brother Edric at her side like always. "Happy seventeen!"

"Thanks," Altair laughed at her exuberant nature that was so alike her father.

"I've come bearing alcohol," she holds up a bottle of firewhisky, her emerald shining with pure thrill. "And Edric brings the drugs."

Anton snatched the vial his son held up. "The fuck is this?" he studied the sparkly gold liquid within the glass. "Oh, this stuff is good. This shite makes you see Salazar Slytherin himself –" his words are cut off by Dominique's vicious glare. "And have your mother and I not taught you anything! You are not allowed to purchase or indulge yourselves in anything that is both illegal and dangerous to your health."

"We found that in your stash," Edric drawls.

Elayna laughs hysterically as her twin ratted their father out in front of everyone, including their grandparents, Uncle Bastian and Aunt Iryna whom had just stepped into the manor alongside Hyperion and Cressida.

"I'm leaving you both out of the will," Anton scowls.

"What'd I do?" Elayna asked amused.

"You're twins. I can't punish him without punishing you."

"Nice parenting," Damen says, leading Ava and their five children into the manor.

"Don't judge me when you lost one of your daughters in Diagon Alley."

Damen glared, ignoring the snickers coming from the rest of their family. "I did not lose Daphne, she was just out of my sight for a minute."

"It was more like thirty minutes," Scorpius says.

"He lost me?" Daphne growled while her four younger sisters and only brother howled with laughter.

"Why don't we all go into the gardens, everyone will be here soon," Lily offers with smile, stepping in before someone was thrown into the fireplace as fingers were pointed at who had the worst and best parenting skills.

"Speaking of everyone, where is Emilian?" Anton asked Iryna and Bastian as they followed out of the manor and into the winter wonderland that the gardens had been transformed into for Altair's birthday ball.

"With Giselle, they'll probably be here soon," Bastian replies.

"Or they're busy having sex," Elayna gags for effect.

"Ela," Dominique reprimands.

"Gross," Edric laughs.

It doesn't take long for the rest of the family to make their appearance before the guests do. The gardens were now overran by every single relative of Scorpius and Lily, and the party had yet to officially begin. The whole Weasley clan that had grown immensely over the seventeen years that had passed made up for half of the guests, especially with Hugo and Isla having welcomed their tenth and hopefully last child.

"Auntie Cassie!" Astraea climbed out of her Grandfather Harry's hold, rushing over to the elegant woman making her way into the gardens alongside Maxon and their two children, Oberon and Lyra.

"There's my favorite niece!" Cassiopeia swept Astraea into her arms and kissed her cheek soundly.

"Rea!" Lyra waved enthusiastically at her cousin.

"Sister," Scorpius greeted, pressing a kiss to the side of Cassiopeia's head.

"Minister of Magic," Cassiopeia greeted. "How's the political world?"

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "I'm one meeting away from going bald."

"Planning on stepping down come the seven year vote?" Maxon asked, watching his son run off in search of Leo and Orion after giving Lily a quick hug.

"And give up his power?" Lily laced her arm through Scorpius'. "He'd never do it, at least not willingly."

"You make me sound like a dictator," he defends himself.

Cassiopeia laughs. "Call it like you see it."

"Brat."

"Auntie Cassie," Astraea patted Cassiopeia's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"How did you fall in love with Uncle Maxon?"

"What?" Cassiopeia stared at her niece in both surprise and amusement while Maxon and Scorpius raised a brow at the little witch.

"Astraea," Lily laughed at her daughter's impatience.

"She already said happy birthday to Altair," Astraea tells her, turning back to Cassiopeia with a toothy grin. "Tell me, please!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because mummy said you didn't like him when you were little, but you married him in the end and I want to know the whole story!"

"She was hiding her true feelings for me behind all those nasty temper tantrums she would throw," Maxon replies.

"Oh, really?" Cassiopeia turns to face him. "And in your opinion what were those true feelings that I secretly hid?"

"You're undying love for me, of course."

"My undying love?"

He nods slowly. "You couldn't keep your eyes off of me when I returned from Russia…"

"Yes, well I'd just never seen a head as big as yours. It was surprising that you could make it past the door, let alone dance without tipping over…"

"Mummy!" Lyra giggled. "Daddy's head isn't big!"

"That's because I deflated it a bit," she whispered into her daughter's ear loud enough for it to be heard by everyone else.

Maxon ran his fingers through Lyra's silver curls dotingly. "Don't listen to her, girls. I can tell you the whole story of how this witch fell madly in love with me in just one dance."

Cassiopeia snorts. "I'm not letting you lie to them."

"You call it a lie if I give them the correct side of the story?"

"I call it a lie when you give _**your**_ side of the story," she drawled.

"Or you just don't want to me to tell the story because you know it ends with you getting down on your knee and asking me to marry you…"

Lily and Scorpius snicker at Cassiopeia's scowl, a look that reminds them both of her childhood days when she wouldn't get her way. It was also an expression that both Lyra and Oberon had inherited from her.

"Don't make that face mummy or you'll get wrinkles," Lyra lectured Cassiopeia just as Cassiopeia lectured her, _**often**_.

It always amused Scorpius to watch his sister as a mother, lecturing her little ones in the same way their own mother lectured them. As a child Cassiopeia would rebel just to annoy Astoria, but the lessons she was taught were now being passed down to his nephew and niece.

"Yes, sweetheart. Don't make that face or you'll get wrinkles," Maxon smirked.

"You asked Uncle Maxon to marry you?" Astraea giggled while still in Cassiopeia's arms, her interest growing stronger by the second.

"She most certainly did."

"I most certainly did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"But you did."

"You're mistaken."

"I'm not."

Astraea glanced at her parents. "Did she ask him?"

"She did," they reply.

"I DID NOT ASK HIM TO MARRY ME!"

Altair's birthday ball isn't as immense as the Malfoy New Year Eve's Ball, but it's an entire event in its own right. Lily and Scorpius had done everything to make their firstborn's seventeenth birthday as memorable as they day he had changed their lives forever.

Astoria and Draco arrive with Narcissa and Lucius just as Lily had said, _**fashionably late**_. The once Malfoy matriarch dotes on her grandchildren while looking on proudly at the accomplishments of her own children. She had raised Scorpius and Cassiopeia to obtain all that they could until they were at the very top – and they had, but it was their happiness that made her know she had achieved everything as their mother. When she looks at Lily, Astoria knows that this girl who had changed everything for the better.

Whomever would replace Lily as the Malfoy matriarch would have big shoes to fill in.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Scorpius came up behind Lily, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She snuggled into his warmth, smiling softly. "Even after all these years I can't believe this is my life…"

"And it all started with that day in Knockturn Alley," he reminisces.

"Thank you," she ran her lips over his jawline.

"What for."

"For everything. For letting me have a chance at your heart."

He grasped her chin, drawing her lips to his and kissing her tenderly. "You had my heart from the very beginning. It was only ever yours to have."

Lily sighs happily, leaning her head on his shoulder and turning back to face the party.

"Are you really not going to tell me?" he asks after a prolonged moment of comfortable silence amidst all the noise coming from around them.

"Tell you what?"

"Who are little witch is in love with."

"You're still going on about that?"

"I want to know."

"Scorpius, she's just a child. It's a simple crush that she has on this boy, nothing serious."

"I'm her father so I'd like to know."

Lily looks to where their daughter was currently talking to Rowen, the older boy kneeling next to her as she went on about something or another. It was an adorable image that wouldn't draw any sort of questions, but Lily now saw the way Astraea looked at her brother's best mate.

"Lily?"

She turned away, glancing back at Scorpius. "Do you remember how I told you he was older than her?"

"Yes."

"He's a lot older…"

"How much older?"

Lily bites her lip. "Ten years older."

Scorpius balks, searching for Astraea and finding her laughing with Rowen. "Over my cold, dead body."

"Funny, that's exactly what Albus said when he found out about us."

Love happens unexpectedly, with an unexpected person on an unexpected time, when you are not prepared for it at all because you don't find love, love finds you and everything changes. It happened with Lily and Scorpius. It happened with Anton and Dominique. Cassiopeia and Maxon. And that smile that Astraea gave Rowen would be one of many that he would bring to her face, but their story was still years from now.

If you wanted to know of another love story, then look to Cassiopeia and Maxon for it was just as wild and fierce as the two of them…


End file.
